Aku hanya butuh kamu sayang
by matarinegan
Summary: Naruto diponis hukuman penjara selama 4 tahun 3bulan. Selama disidang tak satupun anggota keluarganya yang membelanya, didampingi 2 pengacara ahli pun Naruto tidak dapat memenangkan kasusnya.(And Only for 18 Plus-plus ). AKUN LOGOUT SEMENTARA
1. Chapter 1

Summery : Naruto diponis hukuman penjara selama 4 tahun 3bulan. Selama disidang tak satupun anggota keluarganya yang membelanya, didampingi 2 pengacara ahli pun Naruto tidak dapat memenangkan kasusnya. Tepat dihari ulang tahunnya ponis itu dijatuhkan membuat hatinya hancur karena tidak satupun orang yang mempercayainya. Termasuk kekasihnya sendiri. /Naruto : "hari ini aku akan terlahir menjadi orang yang baru.. ucapkan selamat tinggal pada makanan busuk dan sipir kurang ajar yang menyiksaku dipenjara."/Sakura: "Pak polisi tolong calon suami saya pingsan!."

Warning : OOC,typo, EYD berantakan.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :[ Naruto x Sakura]

Rated : T-M

 **Aku hanya butuh kamu sayang**

"Aduh.. susah sekali menjadi seorang sipir dipenjara yang terpencil seperti ini.." Seorang dengan seragam kemeja berwarna hijau army dengan name tag Isumo sedang berjalan dilorong penjara tangannya mendorong troli berisi makan malam bagi para penghuni sel tahanan.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh Isumo ini juga untung kita dapat pekerjaaan tanpa harus melewati tes masuk akademi militer..ijasah saja kita tidak punya…" Seorang yang mengenakan kemeja sama dengan Isumo namun berwajah sedikit malas membalas keluh kesah temannya. Pria bername tag Kotetsu itu juga sedang mendorong troli berisi makanan juga.

Mereka berdua adalah seorang sipir yang baru diangkat dan resmi bekerja sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Banyak perubahan yang terjadi di lapas Konoha timur sehingga kepala sipir yang baru menjabat selama setahun merombak habis-habisan para sipir penjaga yang sudah masuk dalam masa purna tugas.

Sehingga selama satu bulan penuh para tahanan di lapas Konoha timur terlantarkan. Dengan kewenangan yang dimiliki kepala sipir, ia mengangkat para pengangguran yang tidak memiliki dasar pengetahuan militer dan tidak memiliki ijasah sekolah menjadi seorang sipir penjaga serta menggajih mereka dengan honor yang rendah.

Lorong itu begitu lumayan luas sampai-sampai muat untuk dua troli dengan ukuran 1x1 meter itu berjalan beriringan. Namun lorong itu memiliki pencahayaan yang sangat minim alias remang-remang dan sesekali tercium bau anyir dan pesing yang sangat mengganggu.

"Iya.. hanya saja lama-lama aku lelah harus jadi kaki tangan para petinggi penguasa lapas, sedangkan honor yang ku terima tidak sesuai dengan harapan.." Isumo lagi-lagi menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"kau benar.. kita bekerja siang dan malam tapi mereka yang diatas bisa sesuka hati mereka datang ke kantor hanya absen saja lalu pulang lagi.." Isumo mendengaran perkataan temannya dalam hikmat.

"Mereka hanya memakan gaji buta saja. Percis seperti maling berdasi.." Selah berkata demikian mereka berdua sampai di pintu besi dengan tulisan **'Sel Tahanan Melati 13'**

"Kotetsu kau tau?" Orang yang dipanggil mengangkat alisnya. "Tau apa? Isumo?" Balasnya.

"Hn.. aku sebenarnya agak ilfil dengan semua penghuni sel ditahanan Melati 13… kalau menurutmu bagaimana Kotetsu? Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama?" Mereka berdua terdiam. Kotetsu dengan memegangi dagunya dalam pose berfikir.

"Kalau aku sih, tidak terlalu tapi, mereka ber-empat sangat aneh menurutku.. ma-maksudku.. mereka dipenjara dengan kasus-kasus yang tidak masuk akal dan pengadilan memutuskan hukuman yang panjang untuk mereka.."

"Bukankah itu terlalu janggal?" Lanjut Kotetsu dengan ekspresi meneliti. "Benar juga.. tapi yang paling phenomenal adalah kasus yang membelit putra bungsu walikota Konoha.. kau ingat tidak?" Isumo melempar pandangannya pada Kotetsu.

"Maksudmu si-rubah kuning itu?" kali ini Kotetsu melempar pandangannya ke Isumo. "Iya-iya.. walau dia dipenjara tapi karisma kepemimpinannya tidak pudar ia bahkan mengangkat tahanan yang statusnya lebih rendah darinya sebagai bawahannya.." Isumo.

Kotetsu membenarkan letak topi baret yang senada dengan warna kemejanya. " Bukankah besok dia akan bebas dari penjara ini?" Isumo membelalakan matanya " Kau tau dari mana Kotetsu?"

"Kepala sipir yang mengatakannya, dan aku juga sedang mengerjakan berkas pembebasannya.. besok sekertarisnya akan datang pagi-pagi untuk menjemputnya. Aku tidak punya pilihan selain bergadang malam ini untuk menyelesaikan berkas itu." Kotetsu melirik sekilas jam dijital yang terlingkar di pergelangan tangannya ia mengernyit ternyata waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam.

Gara-gara kepala koki yang cuti pemberian makanan pada tahanan sedikit molor dari jadwal sehingga mereka berdua terjebak mengantarkan makanan untuk para tahanan, karena tidak mungkin membiarkan para napi berkeliaran di ruang makan lewat dari jam 7 malam, bisa saja akan terjadi insiden yang tidak diinginkan, seperti usaha melarikan diri? Mungkin saja bagi para napi yang memiliki kaki yang gatal.

"Astaga.. semoga saja dengan berkurangnya orang aneh dan sters di lapas ini bisa mengurangi beban pekerjaaan kita.." Isumo sok bijak.

"Aku juga berharap begitu.." Malas Kotetsu.

 **KRIEETTT..**

Pintu besi yang berumur lebih dari sepuluh tahun itu berbunyi sangat nyaring saat didorong. Dan seketika bau pesing menyeruak dari sel tahanan melati 13 Isumo dan Kotetsu seketika membentengi hidung mereka dengan masker yang dibawa.

"Menjijikkan.." Guman Isumo. Mereka berjalan dan berhenti tepat di depan jeruji besi berwarna hitam dengan luas 10x10 meter {bayangin aja ruangan penjara yanga ada disinetron-sinetron itu ya :v} pencahayaan yang minim karpet dari bahan beludru yang awalnya berwarna marun kini berubah menjadi warna coklat akibat digunakan sebagai alas tempat tidur. Dan tembok yang mengelilingi ruangan itu penuh dengan coretan-coretan bergambar tengkorak, api, ular, dan hitungan angka satu romawi dicoret silang. Mata Isumo menerawang dan mengabsen satu-persatu penghuni sel itu yang terdiri dari 4 orang.

Satu : pria dengan ciri fisik selalu memakai topeng berwarna orange dan selalu membawa lollipop. Perangainya seperti anak kecil dan sangat aktif. 'Tobi' sedang berjongkok dipojok ruangan bicara dengan lollipop yang dipegangnya tak sadar bahwa ada sipir yang sedang berdiri didepan jeruji besi.

Dua: pria yang dulunya dihormati dan digilai oleh para wanita serta merupakan putra bungsu walikota Konoha, berambut kuning jabrik panjang dengan tinggi 182cm tengah menatap dingin dua sipir yang mengantar makanan. Tak lupa dengan seringai licik yang menghiasi wajah tampannya. 'Namikaze Naruto'.

Tiga: Pria dengan rambut halus berwarna kuning namun diikat ponytail, dengan satu mata yang tertutup oleh kamera yang sengaja ditransplantasikan oleh salah satu rekannya yang bekerja di rumah sakit sebagai dokter bedah palsu. Dan selalu mengagungkan seni adalah ledakan. 'Deidara' sedang bermain tanah liat putih yang didapatnya entah dari mana melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Isumo dan Kotetsu setelah sadar duo sipir baru itu mengunjunginya.

Empat: pria yang diponis 7 tahun penjara hanya karena menipu seorang gadis yang dikencaninya . 'Yahiko' dengan pecingan yang hambir memenuhi tubuhnya serta tato tribal di lengan kirinya dan berambut orange jabrik. Pria itu Tengah duduk dikursi panjang paling belakang ia membersihkan telinganya dengan mengorek-ngoreknya menggunakan satu helai bulu ayam.

"APA LIAT-LIAT?" Yahiko yang duduk dibelakang berlari cepat menerjang jeruji besi, hingga membuat Isumo dan Kotetsu kaget. "HIAHAHAHAHA…" Tawanya nista menggema di sel tahanan melati 13 Yahiko sangat hobi membuat para sipir takut hingga terkencing-kencing dicelana.

"Kotetsu ce-cepat berikan ma-makanan mereka.." Isumo tergagap ini ketiga kalinya Yahiko membuatnya ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak? Yahiko yang memiliki tubuh tinggi tegap dengan otot yang tumbuh sempurna disetiap bagian tubuhnya bisa dengan mudah mematahkan leher sipir penjaga yang lemah seperti Isumo dan Kotetsu

Yahiko hanya dengan menjulurkan tangannya yang panjang dibalik jeruji besi, menarik sedikit baju sang sipir dan mencekik bagian lehernya sudah pasti sipir sepertin Isumo dan Kotetsu tidak akan berumur panjang.

Isumo dan Kotetsu menjaga jarak mereka berdua masih ingin hidup lebih lama."Apa yang kalian bawa ?" Kini dengan tampang lapar Deidara ikut bergelayut di jeruji besi bersama Yahiko.

"OHOHO.. coba lihat tikus-tikus baru yang melayani kita…" Yahiko tersenyum sinis tangannya berusaha menggapai-gapai sipir.

"Huaaa… Tobi sudah sangat lapar…." Kini giliran Tobi yang menerjang jeruji besi, sedangkan Naruto masih kalem duduk bersila dilantai namun pandangannya tak lepas mengawasi para sipir penjaga.

"Ini makanan kalian..!" Isumo mendorong 4 piring makanan dari bawah jeruji besi. Makanan itu terdiri dari nasi putih dengan lauk kuah kare dibagian atasnya. Karena piringnya didorong cukup keras setengah dari isinya tumpah dilantai, membuat mata Yahiko berbelalak marah.

Sudah lebih dari 2 jam Yahiko menunggu waktu makan, perutnya sudah berdemo nista meminta jatahnya namun sipir kurang ajar itu menumpahkan setengah dari makanan yang sudah ditunggunya dengan sabar. Emosinya memuncak. Deidara menutup mulutnya dan Tobi takut karena aura seram yang dikeluarkan oleh Yahiko.

"KURANG AJAR..! MATI KALIAN..!" Maki Yahiko, tangannya memukul-mukul jeruji besi membuat keributan hingga napi di ruangan melati 14 ikut ribut.

"K-Kusoo.. ayo kita se-segera pergi.." Isumo dan Kotetsu berlari meninggalkan ruang tahanan melati 13 tak lupa juga menutup rapat pintu besi besar yang mereka lewati tadi. Samar-samar mereka mendengar suara teriakan para napi dari berbagai sel.

"Astaga kita pasti akan di skorsing Kotetsu.." Isumo ketakutan begitu juga Kotetsu.

 **Kembali ke sel tahanan melati 13**

"Sadarkan dirimu Yahiko..!" Naruto yang terganggu langsung menerjang Yahiko, pria Namikaze itu memukuli Yahiko sampai ia tenang. Deidara yang tidak mau ikut campur perkelahian bekerja sama dengan Tobi untuk menyelamatkan makan malam mereka dan mundur dengan teratur.

"Sudah merasa tenang!?" Dengan suara dingin Naruto membantu Yahiko berdiri tangan tannya terulur di depan wajah Yahiko. Pria ber-pecing itu menepis kasar tangan Naruto yang ingin membantunya. "Menjauh dariku..!" Kesalnya. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Hal ini sering tejadi, Yahiko yang baru bergabung ke tahanan melati 13 sejak 2tahun yang lalu memang sedikit temperamental. Dan Naruto sering menyadarkan Yahiko yang sedang mengamuk dengan cara menghajarnya.

Akhirnya setelah Tobi merelakan setengah nasinya untuk disumbangkan pada Yahiko, mereka berempat makan dengan khusyuk. Dan sekarang mereka tengah duduk bersila saling berhadapan karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir Naruto tinggal di sel tahanan melati 13 jadi Yahiko dan kawan-kawan berinisiatif untuk merayakan perpisahannya dengan Naruto.

"Hiks.. kenapa Naru-ni harus pergi besok..?" Tobi menangis geje walaupun ia memakai topeng namun air matanya jatuh membanjiri bajunya.

"Selamat ya kawan besok kau sudah bebas.." Deidara begitu kalem menyalami tangan Naruto. Yahiko juga diam-diam menangis tidak rela ditinggal pergi oleh orang yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya.

"Jika besok pagi-pagi kau sudah pergi.. bawalah ini.." Yahiko melepaskan satu pecingannya yang bertengger di telinganya dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto. Naruto menatap datar pemberian Yahiko namun sedetiknya ia tersenyum. "Kau yakin akan memberikan itu padaku? Bukankah itu berharga bagimu?" Lanjut Naruto

"Tidak.. aku ingin kau menyimpannya. Dan jangan lupa kunjungi kami ya.." Yahiko tersenyum. "Tentu saja, jangan khawatir aku akan senyelundupkan makanan enak untuk kalian.." Balas Naruto. "Hehehe.. kau tau saja.." Yahiko memukul gemas lengan Naruto.

Deidara juga tidak mau kalah dia memberikan Naruto sebuah karya seni yang langka hasil ciptaanya selama 5 bulan. Yaitu patung tanah liat putih berbentuk laba-laba dengan diameter 20 cm. "Untukmu Naruto Namikaze hasil mahakaryaku yang paling sempurna.." Deidara. "Trimakasih.." Balas Naruto.

"Hiks.. aku akan merindukan Naru-ni.."Tobi berhamburan memeluk Naruto begitu juga dengan Yahiko dan Deidara.

 _Skip_

Kini Naruto yang sudah mencuci wajahnya, namun masih mengenakan seragam penjara berwarna orange terang duduk bersila dilantai matanya tidak bisa dikatupkan barang sebentar. Walaupun ia yakin saat ini pasti sudah tengah malam. Seringai kecil tercetak diwajahnya yang tampan. Sudah cukup ia disekap dan diasingkan oleh keluarganya di penjara terpencil Konoha timur.

Lelaki yang akan genap berumur 26 tahun besok saat ia keluar dari tempat laknat bernama sel Tahanan Melati 13 ini, memegangi dadanya. Sungguh disaat banyak hal-hal sulit yang terjadi dalam hidupnya tak satupun orang yang dikasihinya hadir memberikan semangat untuknya.

Bahkan saat dipersidangan ia masih ingat wajah ayahnya yang menatapnya dingin. Ibunya dan kakeknya menangis tersedu-sedu setelah mendengar ponis hukuman penjara dijatuhkan untuknya dan kakaknya jangan tanya, orang yang paling ingin melihat Naruto menderita adalah kakak lelakinya itu Namikaze Menma.

Seringai kemenangan tercetak jelas menghiasi wajah Menma saat menihat Naruto di seret oleh polisi dan menghadiri persidangan dengan mengenakan seragam tahanan. Cih mengingatnya saja Naruto ingin mencekik lelaki yang berstatus sebagai kakak kandungnya itu.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Kali ini ia mengingat kenangan bersama mantan kekasihnya. Wanita yang sudah dikencaninya semenjak semester 7 di universitas bisnis Konoha. Ia menjalin kasih selama hampir 2 tahun. Naruto pikir cintanya yang tulus akan terbalaskan namun pada akhirnya wanita itu mencapakan dirinya tepat satu minggu sebelum hari ulangtahunnya dan tepat juga malam harinya di hari yang sama ia digeledah oleh polisi dan menyandang gelar tersangka pengedar narkoba.

"Besok adalah sejarah baru untukku.. tidak ada yang bisa mengentikanku lihat saja nanti.." Guamam Naruto matanya menajam dan sepertinya hari ini adalah malam terpanjang yang harus dilewatinya dengan terjaga sepanjang malam.

* * *

Sakura Scene

20.45 Pm

Kediaman Haruno begitu sunyi malam ini, hanya ada beberapa lampu yang menyala menandakan para penghuni sudah beristirahat di kamar masing-masing.

Disebuah kamar dengan interior yang dominan berwarna pink wanita berambut bobel gum tengah serius menatap layar laptopnya walaupun sesekali pandangannya mengarah pada bocah berusia 3 tahun dengan surai kuning jabrik yang sedang asik menggambar dilantai yang beralaskan karpet berbahan bulu-bulu tebal berwarna hijau. Astaga karena kecerobohannya tadi pagi anak semata wayangnya itu harus masuk rumah sakit karena telapak tangan kiri sang bocah terluka, terkena jepitan steples hingga menyangkut ditangannya yang kecil.

Bersyukur anaknya tidak terlalu rewer saat dokter mencabut steples dan menutup luka mengaga itu. Benar-benar anak yang kuat. _"kau benar-benar mirip dia.."_ Batin Sakura.

 _Pipup pipup pipup pipup.._

Suara ponsel yang nyaring mengagetkan Sakura dengan sigap ia mengangkat panggilan masuk setelah membaca nama pelaku yang menerornya malam-malam.

"Hallo Ino, ada apa?" Sakura berujar malas. Siapa lagi yang akan menggenggu malamnya yang tenang kecuali sahabat pirangnya yaitu Yamanaka Ino

" _Hallo Sakura…." Sapa Ino riang "Please deh, semangat dikit napa?"_

"Hn.. iya-iya dan jawab pertanyaanku Ino.. kenapa kau menelponku malam-malam?" Masih dengan nada sewot Sakura menjawab, mata emeraldnya menatap layar leptop berusaha mengetik beberapa kata dengan satu tangan.

" _Kenapa kau terdengar seperti bos yang menyebalkan itu..?" Ino menghela nafas. "Kau terlalu sering bergaul dengannya sampai bisa meniru gaya bicaranya ya hahaha.."_

"Ino aku mohon _please_ aku sedang sibuk.. si-Uchiha itu menghukumku dengan melimpahkan semua berkas untuk _meeting_ besok padaku itu membuat kepalaku pusing.." kali ini Sakura yang menghela nafas panjang.

" _Gomen.. aku tidak bermaksud Saku… oh iya aku hanya mau bilang, persiapan besok bagaimana?"_

"Ahh.. aku sudah berjuang untuk menguatkan hatiku, semoga dengan berkat Kami-sama besok berjalan lancar.."

" _Syukurlah.. maafkan aku ya Sakura, gara-gara aku kau harus-… ma-sudku maksudku hidupmu seperti ini.."_

"Sudahlah Ino berapa kali aku bilang itu semua bukan salahmu.. semua yang sudah terjadi itu memang takdir hidupku.." Sakura memijit pangkal hidungnya ia merasa lelah.

" _Kau kan tau karena ide bodohku itu, kalian berakhir seperti ini.."_

"Ini bukan sebuah akhir Ino, tapi sebuah awal bagiku.. awal yang cerah.."

" _Iya, kau tau Sakura? aku kehabisan kata-kata saat ini.. hiks.."_ Sakura yang mendengar suara Ino yang mulai lirih menautkan alisnya.

"Ino kau menangis? Ayolah aku bersyukur kau dan Sai sudah banyak membantuku.. berhenti menangis.."

" _Hiks.. bodoh.."_

"Ino kalau kau masih menangis aku tutup telponnya.."

" _Hiks.. iya-iya tutup saja, dan sampaikan salamku pada paman dan bibi.. oh iya pada Shina-chan juga.."_

"iya-iya"

Setelah percakapan singkatnya Sakura meletakkan ponselnya dan kembali berurusan dengan leptopnya. Ia tidak punya banyak waktu, karena besok pagi-pagi ia harus pergi ke lapas Konoha timur untuk menemui mantan kekasih sekaligus ayah dari anak yang ia lahirkan dan tentunya calon suaminya.

"Mama…" Balita dengan surai pirang jabrik itu berdiri dan memeluk kaki Sakura, walaupun tangan kirinya diperban anak itu masih kelihatan aktif. Sakura menengok ke bawah matanya bertemu dengan emerald sang anak yang terlihat sayu. Ohh.. sekarang Sakura ingat ini sudah terlalu malam untuk putranya terjaga.

"Iya sayang kenapa? Apa Shina nggantuk?" Hanya anggukan lemah dari sang putra. Dengan sigap Sakura memangku putranya meletakkan kepala pirang kecil itu dibahunya. Sudah sering Sakura menidurkan anaknya dengan posisi duduk di depan meja kerjanya. Dan Shina anaknya juga sepertinya tidak terganggu dengan hal itu.

Saat ini Sakura hanya tinggal mengetik lampiran untuk berkas _meeting_ besok dan langsung mengirimnya pada email bos tempatnya bekerja. Tak dirasa waktu sudah larut dan putranya sudah terlelap dipangkuannya. Sungguh Sakura tidak pernah berharap dirinya akan menjadi seorang single parent di usia yang masih muda dan yang penting masih sangat produktif.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, setelah Sakura tau bahwa ia hamil diluar nikah dan ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya itu harus masuk buih ia sempat depresi. Saat persidangan Naruto, Sakura sempat hadir di sidang kedua dan terakhir dengan wajah sembab akibat menangis wanita itu duduk di kursi paling belakang ditemani oleh Ino dan Sai.

Ayahnya menyuruh Sakura untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Namun Ia tidak mau menggugurkan kandungannya karena ia sangat mencintai ayah Biologis bayinya. Walaupun harus menunggu selama 4 tahun untuk kebebasan calon suaminya, ia rela dan besoklah hari yang paling ia tunggu.

Sakura berjalan perlahan karena menggendong putranya yang tertelap dibahunya. Ia melewati ruang tamu dan matanya mendapati sang ayah tertidur lelap dengan mulut menganga di atas sofa masih memengang remot tv. Alisnya yang tipis saling bertautan beginilah jika ada siaran pertandingan bola maka ayahnya akan menunggu di depan tv sampai siaran pertandingan dimulai saat tengah malam.

Tangannya membuka pintu dengan cat putih yang bertuliskan Haru diatasnya. Setelahnya ia masuk, matanya memicing tajam kamar anaknya benar-benar berantakan, dilantai tergeletak mobil-mobilan kecil dengan berbagai jenis berserakan beserta jalur treknya dan di kasur dengan ukuran 2x3 meter itu dipenuhi oleh buku-buku dongeng, kertas gambar dan krayon.

"Astaga.. berantakan sekali" Guman Sakura pelan. Takut membuat Shina terbangun. Sakura mengelus-ngelus rambut putranya sayang. Sepertinya malam ini anaknya harus menginap dikamarnya mengingat Sakura sudah sangat lelah dan sangat malas membersihkan kekacauan yang ada. Alhasil Sakura kembali ke kamarnya membaringkan tubuh kecil yang menjadi penyemangat hidupnya itu diranjang dan terlelap bersama menunggu datangnya hari esok.

 _Dengan kaus oblong berwarna putih dan celana pendek berbahan kain lembut gadis berambut merah muda itu nampak begitu bahagia menggandeng tangan kekar sang kekasih yang memakai kemeja pantai yang tak dikancing dan mengenakan celana pendek bahan kain yang lembut. Yah hari ini, tak seperti biasanya kekasih berambut kuning jabriknya itu mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke pantai. Karena lelah berjalan akhirnya dua sejoli itu memutuskan duduk dipasir pantai yang bersih menikmati semilir angin pantai yang berhembus._

" _Eh.. sayang aku bawa Go-pro loh.. kita foto bareng yuk..?" Naruto mengeluarkan benda yang dimaksud memamerkannya pada sang kekasih. " Ahh.. Masak ? ayuk-ayuk udah lama nggak upload foto bareng yang.." Sahut Sakura antusias._

" _Ok bentar ya.. aku konekin dulu ke hp.."_

" _Udah belom? Lama banget.." kesal Sakura dengan pipi yang mayun karena menunggu sang kekasih begitu lama mempersiapkan kamera Go-pro yang dibawanya.  
_

" _Iya.. yang sabar donk sayang ini lagi milih efek biar keren.." Dengan gemas Naruto mencubit pipi kekasihnya yang imut. "Aduh.. sakit.."Sakura memprotes namun samar-samar ia tersenyum dengan wajah merenona._

" _Nah.. ayo sudah beres.. pose seperti apa nih?" Naruto mengarahkan Go-pro itu sembarang arah mencari enggel yang tepat agar fotonya lebih sempurna. Sakura tersenyum nakal ia ingin membuat foto romantic dengan kekasihnya. Tangannya yang ramping melingkari pinggang kekar sang kekasih. Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan itu terkikik karena geli._

" _Hei hei.. sayang.." Naruto dengan cepat mengarahkan Go-pronya ke atas dan menangkap momen dirinya yang sedang dipeluk dari belakang oleh sang kekasih. Dan setelahnya Naruto menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya mencium bibir kenyal sang kekasih. Tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi harus sedikit menunduk guna mendalamkan ciumannya pada bibir Sakura._

 _Sakura juga dengan cepat mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher kekar kekasihnya guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan Naruto mengarahkan Go-pro itu tepat saat mereka memulai ciuman dan tertangkaplah moment kissing dua sejoli itu._

Back to the real life

Sakura memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya pada bantal guling yang ia peluk, sungguh keadaan saat ini begitu nyaman untuknya. Namun seberkas cahaya yang menyilaukan menembus kelopak matanya membuat sang gadis. Eh maksudnya wanita yang masih menyandang marga Haruno itu melenguh sesaat matanya tetap terkatup rapat.

"Astaga.. Sakura ayo bangun.." Sang ibu yang menyibak gorden sehingga cahaya mentari pagi yang baik untuk tulang itu menacar di seluruh ruangan anak tunggalnya itu. Seketika Sakura membuka matanya penuh dan langsung terduduk di kasur. Rambutnya yang biasanya terlihat halus kini begitu kusut dan berantakan.

"Ibu jam berapa sekarang?" Masih dengan kesadaran 50% Sakura meraba-raba sisi ranjang yang satunya dimana tempat anaknya tidur kemarin. "Loh Ibu, Shina dimana?"

"Ini sudah jam 6 pagi Saku, baru sadar kalau anakmu tidak ada hah.." Berdecak pinggang Mebuki Haruno dengan wajah yang kini sudah mulai dihiasi beberapa keriput karena usinya yang sudah menua menatap putrinya garang. "Ibu aku serius Shina dimana?" Kini Sakura bangkit berdiri.

"Hah.. tenanglah Saku.. Shina terbangun jam 3 dini hari dan dia masuk ke kamar ibu sambil menangis memegangi pipinya dan kau tau karena apa?" Sang ibu masih berdecak pinggang namun penampilannya sudah keliahatan lebih rapi dari putrinya.

"Maksud ibu apa? Apa mungkin Shina sakit gigi lagi?" yah mengingat Sakura baru kemarin lusa mengantarkan putranya itu untuk memeriksakan gigi susu yang dimilikinya ke dokter gigi mungkin saja gigi susu itu tumbuh lebih banyak dan membuat gusi putranya sakit.

"Bukan, dia menangis karena kau mengikutnya dengan sikumu.. coba bayangkan saat kau tidur tiba-tiba seseorang yang satu ranjang denganmu menyikut pipimu keras hem?" Sakura membelalakan matanya ibu muda itu bengong mendengar penuturan ibunya.

"Astaga.." pekiknya. Mungkinkah karena mimpi yang ia alami semalam dan tanpa sadar Sakura begitu berantakan saat tidur? Siapa yang tau. Dan triple shit untuk mimpi yang dialaminya sebegitu rindukah ia dengan sentuhan tangan besar mantan kekasihnya itu?

"Sudah-sudah lebih baik kau cepat-cepat bersiap bukankah hari ini dia bebas dari penjara?"

"Ibu berhenti memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'dia' dia itu calon suamiku dan calon menantu ibu.." Geram Sakura.

"Calon menantu? Ibu tidak mau menganggapnya sebagai menantu karena dia sudah merusak kehidupan putri ibu..!"

"Cih Ibu harus mengerti, karena anak ibu ini-" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri "-akan hidup bahagia saat bersamanya"

"Kita lihat saja nanti apa calon suamimu itu bisa membuat ayahmu terkesan atau tidak, dan apa kau akan membawa Shina untuk menemuinya juga?"

"Tentu saja..Ibu tolong mandikan Shina biar aku yang masak sarapan.." Sakura menguncir rambutnya dengan karet gelang. Setelah percakapan sengit dengan ibunya Sakura keluar dari kamar menuju dapur.

 _Skip_

8.20 Am

Sakura POV

Kini aku tengah menyetir mobil pribadiku yaitu sebuah mini cooper berwarna putih, yah hasil kerja kerasku selama 6 bulan menjadi sekertaris pribadi seorang milioner. Memang cukup membingungkan sih bagi kalian yang tidak tau, kenapa dalam waktu yang singkat aku bisa membeli sebuah mobil yang sangat mewah ini itu karena bos tempatku bekerja itu kelewat baik padaku.

Dan dijok samping putra kesayanganku tengah bermain dengan figura ultramen serta monster, anak kecil itu mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi aneh dengan mulutnya. Sehingga membuatku tersenyum karena tingkahnya, oh sungguh aku bersyukur dianugrahi seorang anak yang kalem oleh Kami-sama.

"Mama kenapa hari ini aku tidak boleh masuk sekolah?" Karena sudah bosan bermain denga ultramennya bocah itu memandang aku dengan tampang polos. Aku yang tengah focus pada jalanan melirik sekilas anakku dengan senyum mengembang di wajahku yang cantik hehe.

"Iya karena hari ini Mama ingin mengajak Shina bertemu dengan Papa.." Bocah itu mendongkak menatap intens diriku. "Sungguh? Mama tidak bohong kan?" aku menambah senyumnya lebih lebar lagi.

"Tentu saja sayang.. Papa pasti akan senang karena kita berdua akan memberikan kejutan padanya dengan menemuinya di kantor polisi.." Mata emerald bocah itu membulat dan wajahnya begitu kelihatan senang.

"Huaa.. aku jadi tidak sabar ingin ketemu dengan Papa.. pasti Papa sangat keren dengan seragam polisinya..jika Shina sudah besar Shina juga ingin jadi polisi seperti Papa.." what the fuck rupanya kebohongan yang aku lakukan memberikan dampak yang besar pada pola pikir putraku.

Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan kebohongan kecilku yang kubuat tempo hari agar anakku berhenti rewel menanyakan dimana keberadaan Papanya. Karena lama-lama aku dibuat stress dan hampir depresi ringan lagi karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama yaitu sangat merindukan sosok tinggi berkulit tan dengan mata blue safir yang sangat indah itu.

"Iya Sayang tentu, mau jadi apapun Shina nanti yang jelas Mama akan bangga padamu sayang.." aku mengambil jawaban aman. Sungguh kadang-kadang aku kewalahan menghadapi darah dagingku sendiri yang kelewat jenius. Bayangkan saja diumurnya yang baru 3 tahun anakku sudah memiliki pemikiran seperti orang dewasa walaupun kadang sikapnya masih menuruti naluri alami seorang bocah yang memengang teguh konsep _trial and error._

"Yeii.. aku sayang Mama.." Shinachiku bersorak merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara. Aku terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah mengemaskan anakku.

" _Semoga saja kami tiba tepat waktu"_ Batinku dalam hati.

* * *

8.20 Lapas Konoha Timur

Naruto dengan balutan baju yang kini sudah tidak lagi memakai seragam kucal, kumal, lusuh dan bau khas napi. Wajahnya yang dulu kumal dan kusam kini sudah kelihatan sangat cerah dan bercahaya bau daun mins menguar dari tubuhnya. Berterima kasih pada sekertarisnya yang sudah menyiapkan segala hal untuknya sungguh memberikan kesan berbeda pada tampilannya sekarang.

Tangan tannya memainkan ponsel pintar keluaran terbaru yang dibawakan oleh sekertaris kepercayaannya. "Tuan semua berkas sudah beres, hari ini secara resmi anda sudah bisa meninggalkan lapas ini.." Pria dengan balutan setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan kaca mata minus yang bertengger di wajahnya bersuara.

"Cik, Yamato kau pikir aku ini sebuah gedung harus diresmikan segala.?" Naruto menatap tacam sekertaris itu. "Maaf saya tidak bermaksud.." Dengan sedikit membungkuk Yamato ketakutan.

"Sudahlah lupakan.. aku ingin mendengar semua hal yang terjadi saat aku terkurung dan terbelenggu di tempat terkutuk ini.." Dingin nada bicara Naruto. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari ruang tunggu banyak sipir penjaga yang berlalu-lalang disekitaran mereka menatap dengan heran.

"Banyak yang terjadi setelah putusan pengadilan dijatuhkan pada anda, diantaranya tuan besar Jiraya-sama jatuh sakit da-"

"Apa?" belum sempat Yamato melanjutkan kalimatnya sang bos tampan menyerobot dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Iya semenjak anda dipindahkan ke lapas terpencil di Konoha timur, Minato-sama memerintahkan agar tidak seorangpun boleh menemui anda termasuk Jiraya-sama serta Kushina-sama.. dan merahasiakan keberadaan anda pada awak media tak hanya berhenti disitu beliau juga memalsukan tanda tangan anda pada berkas pelimpahan asset warisan..." Naruto menguatkan genggaman tangannya. Pantas saja setelah ia masuk ke penjara Konoha timur tak seorangpun anggota keluarganya yang datang untuk menjenguknya. Yah.. selama 4 tahun Naruto menunggu sekedar mendapat dukungan pengemangat namun nyatanya nihil yang terjadi justru jauh dari ekspetasi terbesarnya. Mata safir itu menajam bagaikan mata elang yang sedang berburu mangsa.

" _tidak hanya berusaha untuk merahasiakan keberadaan ku rupanya dia juga berusaha mengambil alih apa yang harusnya menjadi milikku.."_ Batin Naruto geram.

"Lalu apa lagi yang dilakukannya saat aku tidak ada? Dan Menma apa kabarnya kakak kesayanganku itu..? dengan nada sinis Naruto berujar dan menekankan kata 'kakak kesayanganku'.

"Ah.. saya rasa akan lebih baik jika kita membicarakannya dimobil saja, karena saya perlu menyampaikannya secara detail pada anda Tuan.." Naruto menghela nafas dan menggangguk sebagai jawaban. Kini kakinya menapaki luar gedung lapas Konoha timur. Hidungnya mengembang membawa banyak oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Lama- sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali Naruto merasakan gas yang bernama oksigen itu, sampai dia lupa seperti apa rasanya.

"Hari ini aku akan terlahir menjadi orang yang baru.. ucapkan selamat tinggal pada makanan busuk dan sipir kurang ajar yang menyiksaku dipenjara." Guman Naruto dengan seringai tampan andalannya tak lupa memakai kaca mata hitam pemberian sekertarisnya menambah kesan hot pada pria single itu.

* * *

Bagian Sakura

 _9.30 Am_

Sakura memarkirkan mobilnya di parkir khusus penjenguk napi yang tesedia dengan tergesah-gesah dan hampir saja dia menabrak marka jalan yang terletak sebagai pembatas antar mobil yang parkir disana.

"Ayo sayang ikut Mama.." Bocah dengan mata bulat besar itu mendongkak meraih tangan ibunya. Tak banyak mengeluarkan suaranya karena pikirannya masih mengobservasi tempat baru yang ia lihat. Kaki kecilnya yang berbalutkan sepatu vans berjalan tertatih karena tarikan tangan ibunya yang berjalan tergesa-gesa.

Tepat beberapa meter didepan, emerald wanita Haruno itu menangkap penampakan sosok yang sudah ditunggu-tunggunya selama 4 tahun tengah berjalan menuju kearahnya. Sakura reflek berhenti genggaman tangannya pada sang anak menguat. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan tangan yang satunya dipakai untuk membekap mulutnya.

"Itu dia.." Gumam Sakura. Angin yang berhembus memberikan kesar dramatis. Bagaimana tidak? angin yang berhembus itu menerbangkan helaian pirang jabrik Naruto membuat pria itu kelihatan keren dimata Sakura dengan kaca mata hitam yang membingkai wajah tirusnya beserta kemeja yang pas ditubuh kekarnya itu benar-benar mirip disebuah adegan film yang pernah Sakura tonton saat ia masih remaja.

tinggal 10 meter lagi dan sepertinya Naruto juga menatap dirinya yang membeku ditempat.

5 meter Naruto berhenti tepat dihadapannya, berhadapan dengan Sakura. Pria itu berhenti diikuti juga oleh sekertarisnya yang bingung mengapa tuannya itu tak melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Sakura.." Gumam Naruto. Ia melepas kaca mata hitam yang dikenakannya tadi, menatap lebih jelas gadis yang berdiri didepannya itu. Iya tidak salah, rambut merah muda itu, mata itu, dan bibir lembap itu, Naruto masih ingat dia gadis masa lalunya.

Yah.. seorang gadis yang paling ingin dilupakan seumur hidupnya namun orang yang tak ingin dianggapnya ada itu justru berdiri menemuinya, dihadapannya, didepan matanya. Astaga.

Genggaman tangan pada anknya terlepas Sakura kaget, rupanya bocah kecil itu berlari ke arah Naruto atau tepatnya kearah ayahnya. "PAPA.." Teriak Shinaciku. Bocah itu menghambur di kaki Naruto dan memeluknya erat.

Berterima kasih pada Sakura yang hampir setiap malam memperliatkan seluruh koleksi foto Naruto yang ia miliki pada Shinaciku, jadi bocah 3 tahun itu bisa tahu dan mengingat wajah ayahnya walaupun hanya lewat Foto.

"A- Apa?" Naruto sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Namun pandangannya tak lepas dari Sakura dan mencoba meminta penjelasan. Sakura juga berjalan mendekat pada Naruto, tangannya masih menyeka beberapa air mata menetes melalui emerldnya yang bening.

Naruto melepaskan pelukan bocah kuning itu dengan paksa dari kakinya, tangannya yang kekar mencengkram kuat tangan mungil berbalutkan perban yang memeluk kakinya tadi.

"Apa-apaan ini.. ? Papa? Hei nak aku ini bukan ayahmu kau salah orang..! " Yamato hanya diam ia tidak tau harus bicara apa hanya memandangi interaksi antara wanita asing dan anak laki-laki itu dengan bosnya.

"Aduh sakit papa.. lepaskan Shina.." Bocah yang tadinya berwajah cerah kini ketakutan mendongkak menatap manik safir sang ayah.

"Naruto..!" Lirih Sakura, setelahnya Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya pada Shinaciku. Wajahnya mengeras ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Bagaimana bisa belum ada satu jam dirinya diluar penjara tiba-tiba seorang anak yang dibawa oleh mantan kekasihnya itu menyebut dirinya dengan sebutan PAPA? Yang benar saja!. Sebagai laki-laki Naruto memang pernah beberap kali memperawani gadis yang diajaknya kencan tapi tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang datang padanya untuk meminta pertanggungjawabannya.

Shinaciku berlari, kali ini menerjang kaki ibunya memeluk sepasang kaki sintal sang ibu dengan erat.

"Naruto kenapa kau sekasar itu pada putramu?!" Naruto membulatkan matanya mendengar kata-kata Sakura.

"Jangan bercanda kau ya?! kau pikir ini lucu SAKURA..!" Sakura menatap Naruto tak percaya berbanding terbalik seperti yang Sakura bayangkan, sikap Naruto telah berubah. Seingatkan Naruto yang dulu begitu lebut, baik hati dan yang jelas tidak kasar pada anak kecil.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda Naruto!, dan kau tahu selama 4 tahun ini aku membesarkan anak kita sendiri.."

"Anak kita? Sakura kita bahkan belum menikah bagaimana bisa kau dengan gampangnya mengatakan kalau kau membesarkan 'anak kita' sendiri.." Percakapan dua sejoli itu mulai sengit para polisi penjaga dan beberapa sipir menonton dalam diam drama opera sabun antara pasangan suami istri? Bukan.

Sakura mengendong Shina yang mulai sesenggukan menangis. " Naruto sayang kita memang belum menikah tapi kita sudah kawin.. kau ingat tidak?" suara Sakura tertahan namun terdengar tegas.

DEG.. bagai tersambar petir jantung Naruto berhenti sesaat. Naruto memegangi kepalanya, ia merasa pusing sekarang.

"Kawin apa? Hubungan kita sudah lama berakhir Sakura, bahkan saat itu kau memutuskan hubungan kita tanpa alasan yang jelas.. tepat seminggu sebelum ulang tahunku.." Dengan peluh mulai membasahi jidatnya Naruto menyanggah argument Sakura.

"Jangan sok polos Naruto!, kau bahkan selalu menyerangku jika ada kesempatan. Tidak tau malu, tidak peduli dimobil, ditoilet kampus, hotel bahkan dikamarku.." Lantang Sakura walaupun ia melihat beberapan orang menatapnya intens ia tidak peduli sudah mengucapkan beberapa kata vulgar didepan umum terutama ups!.. dia lupa kalau sekarang ada anaknya juga yang menatapnya dengan tampang polos fuck. Serta lihat tampang Naruto, lelaki itu menganga lebar mendengar pengakuan dosa Sakura atau tepatnya sakura yang membeberkan aib mereka.

"Kenapa, kau kehabisan kata-kata? Dan kapan aku bilang kita putus? Kita masih sepasang kekasih Naruto.."

"Kau-" tunjuk Naruto. " Ok aku akui, aku sempat menyentuhmu beberapa kali.. tapi tidak sampai mendapatkan klimaks bersamamu.." Fuck kini giliran Sakura yang menganga dan wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah karena marah lelaki itu bicaranya lebih vulgar darinya dan Sakura cepat-cepat menutup telinga putranya takut-takut jika anaknya akan meniru kalimat Naruto.

Shit Apa katanya ? tidak mendapat klimaks bersama yang benar saja!. Sakura memicingkan matanya, memangnya siapa yang meminta jatah, sampai berganti-ganti gaya saat bercinta dan dia bilang tidak mendapat klimaks bersama ingin kali Sakura menendang selangkangan Naruto kuat-kuat sekarang. Sakura masih ingat dengan jelas saat mereka berhubungan intim siapa yang mendominasi serta tidak akan berakhir jika salah satu diantara mereka belum ada yang pingsan karena kelelahan. Fuck itu aib broo..

"Aku masih ingat saat itu kau membuangku, tanpa alasan yang logis kau minta putus di kencan kita saat festifal buah itu.." Lanjut Naruto. Sakura geram oh God susah sekali membuat lelaki Namikaze itu untuk mempercayainya. Buktinya saja sudah jelas ada kan.

"Kalau kau beranggapan hubungan kita sudah putus, ok aku bisa jelaskan kenapa saat itu aku-"

"Cukup Sakura. Aku tidak mau dengar penjelasanmu…"

"-hubungan kita berakhir tapi lihat hasil dari hubungan kita, Shinaciku ini anak kita Naru.. kau ayah biologisnya.. tidakkah matau bisa melihat? Tidakkah telingamu mampu mendengar?"

"Mama aku tidak mau punya Papa jahat.." Dengan sesengukan Shinachiku berujar tangannya yang berbalutkan perban yang tadinya berwarna putih berubah warna menjadi merah mungkin luka yang belum kering itu mengeluarkan darah akibat cengkraman Naruto tadi.

"Sayang tiddak boleh begitu lihat itu Papa-" Sakura menunjuk Naruto. "Tadi dimobil Shina katanya mau seperti Papa jadi polisi-"

"-Tidak mau Papa jahat.." Shinachiku menangis dilipatan leher Sakura.

"Haha.. kau dengar anak itu! Dia tidak mau Papa sepertiku.. Baguslah.. aku memang bukan ayahmu dasar anak haram-"

PLAKk..

Dengan kekuatan penuh Sakura menampar pipi Naruto. Hingga wajah pria itu berpaling ke samping. "Aku memang salah, aku yang bodoh, aku lebih memilih menunggu orang tidak berguna sepertimu.. kau bahkan tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku.."

Sinar matahari berpancar lebih terik, sekarang mengingat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 siang dan perdebatan itu belum berakhir. Kepala Naruto benar-benar pusing, serasa dinia berputar-putar tak tentu arah. Ia memegangi lagi kepala pirangnya.

Naruto menatap wajah Sakura. Tetesan likquid bening keluar dari mata emerald kesukaan Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto masih sayang dengan gadis eh bukan wanita berambut merah muda itu namun akibat perpisahan sepihak yang diminta Sakura benar-benar melukai hatinya.

" _Tidak.. jangan menangis Sakura.."_

BRUKK..

Wajah itu jatuh membentur tanah, tubuh sintal dan tegap itu terkulai lemah tak sadarkan diri. Sakura Syok mungkinkah vertigo yang diderita kekasihnya itu kumat lagi? Oh ayolah kenapa disaat-saat seperti ini. Sakura memang tau kalau Naruto mengidap penyakit vertigo sejak kencan kedua mereka di Konohaland, saat itu Sakura yang tengah semangat ingin menaiki rolerkoster itu mengajak Naruto yang takut ketinggian untuk ikut serta.

Karena tidak bisa menolak keinginan sang gadis Naruto pun rela diseret untuk menaiki wahana yang setara dengan alat pemaju jantung itu. Dan setelah beberapa menit rolerkoster itu pun kembali ke titik awal, Sakura yang tidak terlalu ngeh dengan keberadaan kekasihnya, tidak tau kalau lelaki yang berkencan dengannya pingsan tak sadarkan diri dikursinya.

Alhasil Sakura remaja paniknya bukan main, hingga mengemparkan seisi Kohonaland. Dan karena musibah itu banyak media yang memberitakan peristiwa itu mengingat Naruto adalah cucu dari seorang pengusaha terkenal dan anak dari seorang walikota. Menyebabkan hubungannya sempat break selama 2 minggu, karena Naruto tidak mau Sakura kena masalah akibat peristiwa yang menimpanya. Semenjak saat itu sakura bersumpah tidak akan menaiki wahana rolerkoster itu lagi.

"Astaga.." Pekik Sakura.

"PAPA.." Shinaciku meronta di gendongan Sakura setelah melihat ayahnya jatuh ke tanah.

"Tuan.." Pekik Yamato.

Sakura menepuk-menepuk pelan pipi Naruto namun tak ada hasil mata safir itu masih terpejam, tangan Sakura gemetar hal ini yang paling ia takutkan bagaimana kalau kekasihnya itu meninggal mungkin saja kan pinggsan tiba-tiba dan langsung dead?

"TIDAKK.." Teriak Sakura

Polisi yang menonton tadi berhamburan mendatangi Naruto yang pingsan. "Pak polisi tolong calon suami saya pingsan..!" Teriak Sakura.

-Bersambung..

Hm.. idenya pasaran, yah aku tau..

Tapi mumpung ada waktu aku ralisasikan saja hasil pemikiranku lagi.

Yang nggak suka silahkan menepi dengan teratur beb..


	2. kesempatan kedua

Summery : Naruto diponis hukuman penjara selama 4 tahun 3bulan. Selama disidang tak satupun anggota keluarganya yang membelanya, didampingi 2 pengacara ahli pun Naruto tidak dapat memenangkan kasusnya. Tepat dihari ulang tahunnya ponis itu dijatuhnkan membuat hatinya hancur karena tidak satupun orang yang mempercayainya. Termasuk kekasihnya sendiri. /Naruto : "hari ini aku akan terlahir menjadi orang yang baru.. ucapkan selamat tinggal pada makanan busuk dan sipir kurang ajar yang menyiksaku dipenjara."/Sakura: "Pak polisi tolong calon suami saya pingsan."

Warning : OOC,typo seperti ranjau, EYD berantakan, jauh dari kata sempurna.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :[ Naruto x Sakura]

Rated : T-M

 **Aku hanya butuh kamu sayang**

* * *

 ** _Fashback satu hari sebelum kebebasan Naruto_**

 _09.00 Am_

Jam tangan mewah berwarna emas itu bertengger manis dipergelangan tangan kekar Namikaze Manma. Lelaki yang berumur 30 tahun itu membaca dengan seksama berkas yang bertumpuk dimeja kerjanya. Pekerjaan menjadi seorang CEO muda bukanlah perkara mudah baginya, untuk mendapatkan jabatan ini ia harus mengorbankan masa mudanya yang indah dan menyingkirkan semua penghalang yang melintangi jalannya.

Mata violetnya begitu teliti membaca kata-kata yang tercetak diatas lembaran kertas putih itu. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya, yah sebagai CEO perusahaan besar jadwalnya begitu padat tiap harinya. Hari ini terhitung ada 2 janji pertemuan dengan kolega besar dan waktunyapun hampir mepet dengan pertemuan selanjutnya.

Lelaki itu menghela nafas kasar, dirantangkannya kedua tangan itu ke atas berusaha untuk merilekskan otot yang tegang karena sejak tadi pagi ia duduk dikursi kebesarannya. Tak lama kemudian tangan kanannya mengambil bolpoin dengan tinta cair, menggoreskan ujung bolpoin itu pada dokumen yang dibacanya tadi, membubuhkan tanda tangan mahalnya disana sebagai tanda persetujuan.

TOK TOK TOK..

Pintu besar itu diketuk oleh seseorang, tanpa berpikir panjang Menma mempersilahkan orang tersebut masuk ke ruangannya. "Masuk" Seorang pria paruh baya dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam masuk dan berdiri di depan menghadap sang CEO muda.

"Berita apa yang kau bawa untukku?" Pria tadi membungkuk sekilas memberi hormat pada atasannya. Menma menghentikan kegiatannya memandang intens lelaki yang bekerja sebagai kaki tangannya itu.

"Mungkin anda tidak ingin mendengarnya tapi, tetap akan saya sampaikan berita buruk ini pada anda Tuan.." Menma menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya. Tangan yang bebas digunakan untuk mengetuk-ngetuk meja kerjanya. "Cepat katakan.. Apa kau ingin membuat aku kesal?" Begitu angkuh Menma berujar.

" 'Dia' akan bebas besok.., setelah ini apa yang akan anda lakukan?" Lelaki dengan surai coklat itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. Seketika itu air wajah Menma berubah, matanya memicing tajam dan alisnya berkerut namun sedetik kemudian ia memacarkan seringai licik.

"Begitu rupanya? 4 tahun begitu cepat berlalu hm.." Yamato hanya diam mendengarkan penuturan Tuannya. Menma menggosok pelan jari manisnya yang berbalutkan cincin kawin berbahan emas murni dan bertahtakan berlian asli di setiap sudutnya.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi rupanya.. tapi mengingat posisinya sekarang, 'dia' tidak bisa menandingiku lagi.." Punggung lebar itu direbahkan ke sandaran kursi kebesarannya, mata violet itu terpejam sesaat namun terbuka kembali memancarkan aura kebencian yang mendalam.

"Anda benar.. tapi posisi yang anda tempati saat ini hanya bersifat sementara-" Menma memberi tatapan membunuh pada Yamato, namun pria berambut coklat itu tidak kelihatan gentar atau takut. "-selama 'dia' masih hidup anda tidak akan pernah bisa tidur dengan tenang..-"

"- apapun yang anda tuai itulah yang hasil yang akan anda petik nantinya.." Menma geram lelaki dengan suari merah jabrik itu menggebrak meja.

"Cukup!.. jangan ajari aku, jika kau masih ingin hidup. Jangan perna coba-coba untuk mengguruiku dengan filosofi jelekmu itu!…"

"Maafkan saya.." Yamato membungku untu memberikan hormat. Namun lelaki yang dihormatinya itu berdiri membelakanginya kedua tangan kekar itu tersimpan rapi disaku celananya, iris violet itu melihat keluar jendela. Pemandangan Konoha city begitu indah jika dilihat dari lantai 25 gedung Namikaze crop ini.

"Aku membayarmu lebih mahal darinya.. jadi jangan kecewakan aku, lakukan apa yang harusnya kau lakukan!.." Putra sulung Namikaze itu bicara dengan nada dingin, ia berbalik dan memberikan perintah pada Yamato untuk meninggalkan ruangannya. Well pembicaraannya dengan Yamato pagi ini sudah membuat kepalanya memanas. Hal yang paling tidak ingin didengarnya adalah kabar kebebasan adik tersayangnya itu.

Menma bisa saja membunuh saudaranya itu, saat Naruto masih dipenjara. Tinggal memberikan uang pada salah satu sipir dan menyuruh sipir itu untuk membubuhi makanan Naruto dengan racun maka niscaya kurang dari satu hari adiknya itu hanya tinggal kenangan saja. Namun itu urung dilakukan mengingat Manma juga dicurigai terlibat dalam skandal penjeblosan Naruto ke penjara. Hampir saja rencananya tercium awak media, sehingga pemusnahan Naruto harus ditundanya beberapa saat dan ternyata molor menjadi beberapa tahun.

Banyak masyarakat yang menyayangkan anak bungsu walikota itu masuk dalam buih mengingat sifat Naruto yang begitu baik hati pada orang lain terbukti bungsu Namikaze itu memiliki sebuah panti asuhan yang dikelola langsung olehnya. Menjadikan bungsu Namikaze itu lebih disegani dan dihormati ketimbang kakaknya yang memiliki sifat anti sosial.

Menma melepas jas abu yang membalut tubuhnya. Meletakkannya di sandaran kursi mahal itu, kemudian ia merebahkan diri disofa empuk yang harusnya menjadi tempat duduk para tamu penting yang berkunjung keruangannya. Ia lelah, usahanya selama bertahun-tahun tidak akan dibiarkannya hancur begitu saja. Berusaha merilekskan seluruh badannya, iris violet itu perlahan terpejam. _"kami berbeda"_

 _Malam natal telah tiba, semua orang bersuka cita karenanya. Konoha city mendapat jatah hijan salju yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua warga kota. kerlap-kerlip kota yang dihiasi berbagai lampu kecil dan gantungan karikatur benbentuk Santa Claus memberikan pemandangan yang berbeda pada kota dengan tingkat populasi penduduk yang tinggi itu._

 _Di rumah mewah kediaman Namikaze juga sama, begitu gemerlap karena dibeberapa sudut terhias dengan atribut natal. Semua anggota keluarga berkumpul diruang tamu, ini adalah sebuah tradisi atau ritual kecil-kecilan yaitu bertukar kado yang dilakukan oleh tetua Namikaze yaitu Jiraya Uzumaki ayah angkat Kushina Uzumaki yang menjadi istri sah Namikaze Minato. 6 kepala duduk mengelilingi pohon natal yang memang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa dan dipasang diruang tamu._

 _Bocah 12 tahun berambut merah dengan menggunakan sweter tebal warna putih dan bergambar beruang lucu, duduk bersila disamping laki-laki berambut kuning panjang yang diikat satu, lelaki yang sudah menyandang gelar sebagai seorang kakek itu bertampang datar, sebenarnya ia tidak setuju dengan ide besannya yang merayakan natal di Konoha mengingat jika musim dingin temperature Konoha city bisa menjapai -10_ _derajat_ _ia lebih suka jika seluruh anggota keluarga pergi berlibur ke luarnegeri mencari sebuah daerah tropis yang menyenangkan._

 _Namikaze Morio tak bisa menyembunyakan wajah ketidak senangannya pada orang lain, ayah dari Namikaze Minato itu hanya diam melihat interaksi menantu perempuannya yang berceloteh ria dengan anak keduanya yang berumur 8 tahun._

" _Huahh.. Naruto kamu sangat hebat sayang.. Kaa-san bangga padamu" Kushina berujar senang. Bagaimana tidak? Anak bungsunya yang baru berumur 8 tahun memenangkan sebuah perlombaan menulis kaligrafi yang diadakan oleh sekolahnya. Naruto begitu antusias bercerita tentang kemenangannya itu. Baru 4 hari yang lalu perlombaan itu diadakan sebenarnya Naruto ingin menceritakannya saat itu juga tapi bagaimana lagi Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya tidak ada dirumah, ditelpon juga selalu sibuk dan akhirnya baru pulang dari perjalanan bisnis tadi pagi dengan pesawat pribadi._

" _Iya Kaa-san awalnya juga Naru tidak percaya tapi setelah sensei menyebut nama Naru 2 kali baru saat itu Naru percaya, jika Naru yang menang.."Bocah bersurai kuning itu duduk dipangkuan ibunya sembari memegang sebuah kotak hadiah._

 _Menma yang tadinya sedang mengocok-ngocok dan memilih-milih hadiah yang ada dibawah pohon natal. Mendongkak mendengar penuturan adik dan ibunya. Cih baru memenangkan perlombaan tingkat sekolah saja bangganya mintak ampun. Setidaknya itulah yang terpikir dikepala merah Menma._

 _Dengan merangkak Menma melompati beberapa kotak hadiah yang berserakan dibawah pohon natal tujuannya itu adalah ke tempat Kaa-san dan adiknya duduk. Setelah sampai Menma duduk menghadap Kushina dan juga Naruto. "Kaa-san aku lebih hebat dari Naruto loh.." Menma menunjukan cengiran terbaiknya pada Kushina. Sedangkan Naruto dengan mata besarnya tersenyum lebar untuk kakaknya. "Hmm.. coba katakan pada Kaa-san.." Kushina yang gemas pada Menma, lantas menarik anaknya untuk duduk diatas pangkuannya juga dan mengacak gemas rambut merah Menma._

" _Iya Kaa-san.. kemarin Menma menjadi juara satu olimpiade matematika tingkat Nasional loh.. itu coba lihat piala Menma lebih besar dari punya Naru.." Kushina memandang arah yang ditunjuk oleh tangan kecil Menma dan benar saja sebuah piala dengan tinggi lebih dari 80cm terpajang dengan manisnya dilemari kaca khusu dekat Tv Led itu. Tak lama kemudian raut wajah Kushina berubah sedih, begitu banyak moment yang terlewatkan bersama anak-anaknya hati kecilnya sebagai seorang ibu menjerit pilu seharusnya ia ada dan mendampingi anak-anaknya disaat seperti itu._

" _Maafkan Kaa-san.. Kaa-san bukan ibu yang baik…"Kushina menangis sesaat. "Kaa-san bangga pada kalian berdua.." Sedetik kemudian Kushina memeluk erat Menma dan Naruto. Didalam hatinya menma bersorak gembira akhirnya kerja kerasnya diakui oleh ibunya dan pastinya dia menang selangkah dari saudaranya._

 _Seperti itulah persudaraan Menma dan Naruto, mereka berdua terbisa belajar lebih keras dari anak-anak yang lain. Jika Naruto memenangkan perlombaan kaligrafi maka Menma tidak mau kalah, ia mewakili sekolahnya untuk lomba olimpiade dan berhasil meraih juara pertama. Begitu juga seterusnya jika Menma menang olimpiade maka berikutnya Naruto akan mengikuti perlombaan olahraga disekolahnya, keduanya sama-sama pintar dan berbakat walaupun usia mereka berdua terpaut beberapa tahun._

 _Kompetisi dan persaingan sudah mendarah daging. Karena masing-masing dari mereka diasuh oleh orang yang berbeda. Menma si sulung diasuh oleh kakek Morio sedangkan Naruto si bungsu diasuh oleh kakek Jiraya. Kesibukan Minato dan Kushina sebagai pasangan pebisnis membuat Naruto dan Menma harus didik hidup lebih mandiri, mereka memang berasal dari kalangan berada tapi masing-masing dari pengasuh memberikan pengertian pada kedua bocah itu untuk tidak hidup bergantung pada tangan orang lain._

 _Morio tersenyum mengejek pada Jiraya. Sebenarnya sedari tadi Morio dan Jiraya memperhatikan Kushiha dan anak-anaknya. Setelah Menma mendeklarasikan kemenangannya. Morio juga sudah mendeklarasikan kemenangannya pada Jiraya itu artinya didikannya sudah berhasil dan Jiraya harus mengakui kekalahannya._

Mulai saat itulah semuanya bermula bagaimana Morio mendidik Menma diluar negeri menanamkan segala bibit kebencian kepada bocah 12 tahun yang masih polos. Dengan akal liciknya Morio mencuci otak Menma mengatakan padanya jika semua harta Namikaze akan jatuh ke tangan Naruto jika Menma masih tidak serius belajar. Jiraya juga sama mendidik Naruto kecil dengan kebencian terhadap kakaknya. Jiraya bilang Jika Naruto masih senang bermain-main maka seluruh keluarganya akan meninggalkannya.

Setelah beristirahat sesaat Menma mengalami mimpi itu, cuih ia benci itu. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah segera melegalkan statusnya sebagai pemengang resmi seluruh asset keluarga, merayakannya dengan pesta yang mewah mungkin?. Menma membatalkan seluruh pertemuannya dengan klian hari ini, membuat sekertarisnya kalang kabut. Pria itu memilih untuk pergi ke pemakaman kota mengunjungi tempat peristirahatan terakhir kakek kesayangannya.

Berdiri tegap di depan nisan yang bertuliskan Namikaze Morio ia memakai kaca mata hitam menatap Nisan itu sendu, Menma mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Dia kembali, apa aku harus menghabisinya Ojii-san?" Seringai itu menghiasi wajah tampan Menma. "Ojii-san pasti senang melihatku sekarang, misimu berhasil membuatku berkuasa di Namikaze crop.." Setelah lebih dari 20 menit Menma mendoakan Kakeknya. Pria itu pergi dengan mobil BMW X6 hitam miliknya.

 _Fashback end_

* * *

 _kembali ke waktu sekarang  
_

Saat ini Naruto masih tidak sadarkan diri, tubuhnya terbaring disebuah kamar VIP rumah sakit swasta. Karena semua itu ulah Sakura maka dengan rasa pertanggungjawaban yang tinggi wanita Haruno itu menanggung semu biaya pengobatan Naruto. Yamato sendiri sudah mengatakan pada Sakura agar tidak usah membayar lunas biaya rumah sakit. Namun dengan sifat keras kepala yang Sakura miliki ia tidak menghiraukan ucapan sekertaris itu.

Sudah tiga hari dan Naruto akhirnya mulai siuman namun ia belum mampu untuk sekedar duduk diranjang, karena jika Naruto melakukannya atau menggeser sedikit saja kepalanya ke samping ia akan merasakan jika tempatnya berada seolah-olah berputar sama seperti arus laut yang mengombang-ambingkan sebuah kapal dan seketika itu juga ia merasa mual ingin muntah, nafsu makannya juga menurun drastis membuat badan yang ditumbuhi otot kekar itu sedikit kelihatan kurus sekarang.

Dan selama tiga hari itu Sakura selalu pulang cepat dari kantor tanpa se-ijin bosnya, begitu ada kesempatan ia akan langsung pulang tidak peduli dengan kemurkaan seorang Uchiha, Sakura akan tetap bolos bekerja untuk menemani Naruto dirumah sakit. Tak lupa juga memboyong serta sang putra yang selalu rewel ingin bertemu dengan Papanya.

20.25 Pm

Tes. Tes. Tes. Tes.

Cairan infus itu menetes sedikit-demi sedikit, masuk kedalam tubuh melalui jarum suntik yang terhubung langsung ke pembuluh darah Naruto. Pria itu membuka matanya perlahan masih takut-jika iya melihat seluruh benda disekitarnya bergunjang. Diedarkannya safir itu perlahan dan tertangkaplah sosok wanita yang sempat adu mulut kemarin dengannya. Cih kenapa ia harus berhubungan dengan wanita itu lagi? Ayolah jika ia tidak bertemu dengan Sakura pasti rencana balas dendam pada pelaku yang sudah menjebaknya untuk masuk penjara sudah terealisasikan dari kemarin.

"Engh.." Lenguh Naruto pelan. Wajah tan itu kelihatan pucat dimata Sakura, namun rasa kekawatiran wanita itu mulai mereda sedikit-demi sedikit karena melihat keadaan Naruto saat ini bisa dikatakan sudah mulai membaik walaupun masih belum bisa sekedar menggeser kepalanya ke samping.

Sakura mendekat ke ranjang Naruto dielusnya suraian pirang itu perlahan, raut sedih tergambar diwajahnya yang cantik. "Masih merasa pusing?" Naruto mengangguk lemah pada Sakura tangan kekar yang terpasang infus itu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura yang digunakan mengelus kepala pirangnya.

"Kau masih disini?" Kini Sakura mengangguk, mendengar suara parau Naruto yang pelan membuat Sakura tak kuasa menahan isakan kecilnya. Sebenarnya saat Sakura datang untuk menjenguk Naruto, Yamato sudah ada dikamar inap Naruto. Sekertaris itu berdiri tegap disamping ranjang tuannya tak berkutit sedikitpun. Lantas Sakura membujuknya untuk pulang, dengan usaha ekstra akhirnya Sakura berhasil mengusir sekertaris bodyguard itu jauh-jauh dan hanya menyisakan dirinya berdua saja dengan Naruto.

"Maafkan aku.. ini semua salahku, gara-gara aku penyakitmu kambuh lagi.." Pengangan tangan Naruto pada Sakura mengendur kemudian ditangkapnya pipi tembem Sakura dengan kedua tanganya. Yah masih Sama, emerald kesukaan Naruto masih keliatan sama seperti dulu. Makin lama dipandang maka emerald itu semakin kelihatan indah. Namun kebencian yang sudah tertanam kuat dihati Naruto selama 4 tahun itu membuatnya tak mau mengakui lagi keindahan emerald milik Sakura.

Setelahnya tangan Naruto melepaskan raupan pipi Sakura, "Keluar.." Sakura membulatkankan matanya, apa dia tidak salah dengar Naruto tadi nyuruhnya untuk keluar yang benar saja.

"Apa maksudmu.. kau itu belum sembuh total Naruto, masak sudah mau keluar dari rumah sakit.." Naruto memutar bola matanya, memang sih Sakura sudah berubah dimata Naruto. Sakura yang sekarang kelihatan lebih feminim, lebih dewasa, dan well Naruto harus akui juga kalau wajah Sakura tambah cantik. Namun dibalik semua perubahan yang diperlihatkan Sakura, sikap lemotnya masih saja ada tak berubah sedikitpun.

"Bukan aku, tapi kau!.." Naruto memaksakan suaranya, hingga terdengar sangat lucu. oh ayolah ini pertama kalinya Sakura mendengar suara Naruto yang lucu setelah 4 tahun tak bertemu dengannya.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk keluar ? aku sengaja datang untuk menjengukmu sayang.."

"Kau tidak perlu menjengukku, melihat wajahmu membuatku mual.." Naruto berujar malas. Sakura mengerrnyit kenapa sekarang Naruto begitu sensitif padanya. Ayolah niat Sakura sudah sangat baik pada Naruto wanita itu ingin cepat melihat Naruto sembuh dan menikah dengannya membesarkan anak mereka bersama sama seperti pasangan suami istri lainnya dan mungkin menambah momongan lagi? Hell yeah imajinasi terliar Sakura.

"Hai-hai tuan Namikaze jangan terlalu sensitife gitu dong.. aku ini calom istrimu, ingat?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya dengan penuh semangat, wanita merah muda itu sudah melupakan kedukaannya pada kondisi Naruto. Ingin rasanya Sakura mendengar tawa lepas lelaki yang dicintainya itu.

"Oh iya, aku bawakan sesuatu untukmu.. aku berharap kau suka.." Sakura merogoh tas yang diletakkannya di sofa dan datang kembali dengan sebuah kotak, yang berukuran kecil dengan warna biru.

Naruto hanya diam memandang datar Sakura. "Nahh.. sebenarnya aku ingin memberikannya kemarin tepat dihari ulang tahunmu tapi karena yahh.. vertigomu kambuh dan kau baru sadar jadi aku berikan sekarang.. tak apa kan lewat 3 hari?" Sakura menyerahkan kotak itu dengan penuh pengharapan. Namun belum sedetik kotak itu berpindah tangan Naruto melemparnya dengan kekuatan penuh hingga kotak itu membentur tembok dan jam tangan yang menjadi hadiah itu jatuh ke lantai membuat kaca jam itu retak.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya tak percaya dengan kelakuan kasar Naruto. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" suara Sakura lirih. "Aku tidak sudi menerima apapun darimu!.." Ujar Naruto.

"Aku tau apa yang aku berikan tidak sepadan dengan apa yang kau miliki, mungkin kau bisa membeli puluhan jam tangan yang lebih mahal dari itu tapi setidaknya hargailah pemberian dari orang lain.." Naruto menepis tangan Sakura yang hendak menyentuk bahunya.

"Dengar Sakura, berhenti menggangguku… aku mohon kau hanya bagian dari masalaluku sekarang!. Mengertilah kisah kita sudah berakhir, dan aku ingin menata hidupku kembali.." Sakura dengan sigap membantu Naruto yang hendak mendudukkan dirinya dan kali ini Naruto menerima uluran pertolongan Sakura.

"Walaupun kau bicara seperti itu, aku tidak akan pernah berhenti-" Posisi Naruto saat ini menyender dibantalan kasur walaupun tidak bisa sampai terduduk sempurna. "-Mencinaimu.. aku hanya akan bahagia jika bersamamu.. tolong jangan hukum aku seperti ini Naruto.." Dengan berani Sakura menempelkan keningnya di kening Naruto membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat.

"Dan aku tau satu hal.. kau masih mencintaiku Naruto, matamu tidak bisa berbohong.." Sakura tersenyum. Ia bisa melihat safir itu, iya safir yang sempat hilang kini kembali pulang. Dan safir yang tidak pernah bisa menutupi kebohongan. Sakura bisa mendengar kalau Naruto saat ini tengah mendengguk ludahnya sendiri, positif Naruto masih ada rasa padanya.

Entah kenapa Naruto merasakan kehangatan dihatinya mungkinkah hati kecilnya sudah memaafkan Sakura, dan debaran itu muncul lagi. Kenapa?

"Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi Sakura, cukup hanya sampai disini.. jangan pernah mencoba untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita.." Sakura menegang sesaat. "Setidaknya aku harus mencoba membawamu pulang, demi Shinachiku apapun akan aku lakukan.." Tegas Sakura.

"Sakura aku tidak mau terlibat apapun lagi denganmu Shinachiku, ayahmu, ibumu.. jadi tolong, selagi aku masih waras sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini.." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan pertanda tidak sejutu. Yang benar saja setelah apa yang dilaluiya dia harus menyerah ditengah jalan hello pikirkan juga setidaknya anak yang tidak berdosa itu.

"Kenapa sekarang kau begitu egois?" Naruto ingin menampar wajah mulus Sakura namun karena ketidak berdayaannya sekarang niatnya tidak tersalurkan. "Aku egois? Karena aku belajar darimu, kau yang egois Sakura!.. kau ingin menang sendiri kan?" gelengan kecil dan tak terbendung lagi mata emerald itu terasa panas dan siap menghujani wajah putih itu dengan lelehan air mata.

"Aku tidak pernah berfikiran ingin menyakitimu.."

"Lalu kenapa kau lakukan itu, dasar penipu, murahan.. Jalang.."

"Kau boleh menyebutku dengan sebutan apaun tapi berikan aku kesempatan.. sekali saja setidaknya dengan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Aku mohon padamu, aku bersumpah setelah aku menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Aku tidak akan memaksakan keputusan yang akan kau ambil." Final hanya ini jalannya sedikit menurunkan harga dirinya Sakura menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. Mencoba meyakinkan, Sakura masih menangis dalam diam hanya air mata yang jatuh.

Kini batin Naruto yang tersiksa Bisakah ia memberikan kesempatan kedua pada Sakura? Tapi jika itu terjadi apakah Naruto akan mendapat jaminan tidak akan dibuang lagi? iya mengingat itu hati Naruto meraung pilu.

yah.. hanya Sakura dan kakek Jiraya yang Naruto miliki dulu, rasa kesepiannya karena ditinggal sibuk oleh kedua orang tuanya hilang setelah kedatangan Sakura dalam hidupnya. ia dan Sakura begitu cocok, Naruto yang senang berceloteh tentang segala hal, begitu juga dengan Sakura. Naruto tidak pernah merasa bosan jika mengobrol dengan Sakura, dan tidak pernah bosan memandang emerald bening itu. Bahkan saat dirinya tengah menyusun skiripsi Sakura selalu hadir sebagai penyemangat, walaupun tidak sampai menemaninya bergadang hingga pagi namun dengan kehadiran Sakura diapartemennya saja sudah membuat Naruto senang.

Ketika Naruto dan Sakura pergi kekampus bersama, semua teman mereka memberi julukan pada mereka, yaitu pasangan mata panda. karena terlalu sering bergadang berdua untuk menyelesaikan tugas akhir skripsi. Sakura yang memang sudah populer dikampus karena menjadi wakil ketua BEM dan Naruto yang terkenal karena prestasinya membuat kedua orang ini menjadi tokoh panutan. Dan ketika berita resminya mereka berpacaran cukup banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang terang-terangan mengatakan kalau mereka mengalami patah hati masal.

Dan pada akhirnya Naruto membulatkan tekadnya.

"Sakura.. berikan aku waktu untuk menerimamu kembali, aku akui 2 tahun bersamamu membuatku bahagia. Tapi ke-egoisanmu membuat hatiku terluka.. memang luka itu tidak berdarah tapi rasanya sangat sakit…" Sakura sedikit tersentak karena tangan besar Naruto membelai lembut rambut merah mudanya.

"Baiklah setidaknya aku sudah mendapat kejelasan darimu.. dan ingat sayang, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku bersumpah.." Sakura mengecup singkat bibir pucat Naruto.

Naruto diam, menikmati sensai kenyal bibir Sakura walaupun haya sesaat. "Hm.. kembalilah besok, aku akan mendengarkan semua penjelasanmu… dan apapun yang kau katakan besok, hal itu akan menentukan bagaimana hubungan kita kedepannya.." Akhirnya kesalah pahaman ini berakhir. Tak berselang lama setelah Sakura menyuapi Naruto yang mengeluh kelaparan ia memutuskan untuk pulang karena wanita itu merasa khawatir meninggalkan putra kesayangannya berama ibu dan ayahnya. Bagaimana kalau Shinachiku rewel mungkin saja ayahnya akan marah, mengingat pria Haruno itu tidak menyukai kehadiran putranya dirumah.

 _20.00 Pm kediaman Sakura_

Bocah dengan helaian kuning jabrik itu berlari tak tantu arah, setelah sang nenek memaksanya untuk memakan sayur brokoli yang kaya akan vitamin dan mineral. "Shina-chan.. berhenti berlari.." Mebuki sedikit berteriak acara makan malam keluarga Haruno memang akan gaduh jika tidak ada Sakura. "Shina tidak mau makan brokoli.." Masih berlari bocah kuning itu kemudian merangkak bersembunyi dibawah meja. Namun sedetik berikutnya kaki kecilnya ditarik dari belakang sang pelaku adalah neneknya yang menyodorkar satu sendok penuh sayur berwarna hijau itu kemulutnya dengan paksa.

"Hhmmp-.." bocah itu masih meronta namun sendok itu sudah masuk ke mulut kecilnya. "Ayo kunyah sayang.. kalau tidak nenek akan adukan pada Mamamu.." dengan terpaksa Shinachiku mengunyah sayur itu dan menelannya bulat-bulat. Setelahnya ekspresinya berubah sama seperti saat orang mencicipi buah jeruk nipis yang asam kecut eewhh..

Duaghh..

Kepala kuning itu membentur menja dengan kuat, saat Shina mencoba untuk berdiri. Anak laki-laki itu lupa jika dirinya masih berada di bawah meja. "Awww…" Lenguhnya lantang, tangan kecil itu mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

Kizashi masuk kedalam kamarnya, rupanya didalam kamarnya ada sang istri bersama cucunya. Tanpa banyak berkomentar pria paruh baya itu berjalan menuju meja kerjanya. Setelah sampai matanya membulat, ia melihat tempat tinta itu jatuh dan isinya membasahi seluruh berkas penting miliknya diatas meja. Kumisnya yang tebal bergerak keatas beberapa kali dan sudut perempatan menghiasi kepalanya.

"KALIAN?" Mebuki terkaget begitu juga dengan Shinachiku. Yaampun mereka dalam masalah, Mebuki tersenyum kikuk memegang bahu cucunya. "Katakan siapa yang melakukannya?" mata Kizashi langsung mengarah pada setan kecil perusak hidup putrinya. Dengan ganas dan tanpa alasan Kizashi menarik lengan kecil Shinachiku dan memukulnya beberapa kali.

"Kau ini dasar anak nakal!.." dengan amarah memuncak Kizashi mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kecil Shinachiku. Sampai bocah itu menangis sesenggukan, tangisannya begitu keras dan melengking. " Hiks, hiks, huaaaa… Mama.."

"Ayo menangis lagi, sampai tetangga mendengarnya.. dasar anak haram kau!.." Hujan muncratan air liur Kizashi saat bicara. "Sudah cukup.. anata HENTIKAN.." Mebuki menarik tangan Kizashi menjauhkannya dari Shinachiku.

"Hikss.. Hiks.. huaahuaa.." Shinachiku masih menagis. "Kau juga jangan membelanya sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mengakui kalau dia itu cucuku!.." Masih ngotot Kizashi. "Lihat dia ketakutan, dasar laki-laki tidak punya hati!.." Setelah menggendong cucunya Mebuki keluar dari kamar. Dan suara bantingan pintu terdengar sangat keras.

Persetan dengan itu semua yang penting Mebuki harus menyelamatkan bocah pirang ini dulu sebelum Sakura pulang. Harus diakuinya suaminya memang kadang-kadang terlalu berlebihan pada hal-hal kecil. Mengingat Kizashi adalah pensiunan tentara angkatan darat jadi kadang sikapnya terlalu tegas dan keras pada anak kecil.

"cup-cup cup.. cucu nenek tidak boleh nangis.." Mebuki masih setia menenangkan Shinachiku yang menangis sesenggukan. "Memangnya hiks.. Shian hiks.. salah apa huaaa…"

 _23.00 Pm_

Sakura memasuki rumahnya yang sudah gelap gulita. Melangkah lebih dalam lagi, ia membuka kamar anaknya namun kosong Shina-chan kesayangannya tidak ada. "Diama dia?" setelahnya ia berjalan menuju kamar orang tuanya siapa tau Shina tidur bersama neneknya. Setelah knop pintu itu diputra beberapa kali pintu itu tidak mau terbuka. "hah? Terkunci dari dalam?" tak mau lama-lama Sakura kemudian melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika menemukan dua orang berbeda gender itu tidur diatas ranjangnya. Well terjawab juga pertanyaan yang berputar dikepalanya. Ia tersenyum melihat ibu serta anaknya tidur lelap dikamarnya dan beberapa saat kemudian Sakura menyusul keduanya tidur setelah membersihkan wajah dan giginya. "Oyasimi.."

Skip

Sakura bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, ia ingin berangkat ke kantor lebih awal karena kemarin terhitung ia bolos lagi. Bayangkan kemurkaan Tuan Uchiha muda, yang dingin namun baik hati itu. Sarapan sudah tersaji rapi dan Sakura juga sudah tampil staylish dengan balutan kemeja berwarna biru navi dengan rok 5 cm diatas lutut berwarna hitam dua kancing teratas kemejanya dibiarkan terbuka rambut panjangnya tergerai hanya sedikit ujung rambutnya yang ditautkan dengan jedar dibagian belakangnya.

Dan Ibunya datang bersama Shina yang sudah wangi dengan balutan seragam khas Tk kecil, Sakura sedikit kesal dengan system pendidikan di Konoha city yang mewajibkan anak-anak harus bersekolah diusia mereka yang terbilang golden age. Ayolah yang benar saja anak seusia Shinachiku seharusnya masih bermain dirumah dan bukannya pergi kesekolah. Bayangkan pengeluaran perbulan juga semakin membengkak akibat membayar uang tagiahan sekolah Shinachiku.

Ditambah ayah Sakura adalah seorang pengagguran sekarang, setelah purna tugas sebagai tentara angkatan darat pekerjaan ayah Sakura hanya pergi memancing saja dan sesekali menerima panggilan untuk ke-kantor saat ada acara. Huh, memiliki ayah seorang purna tentara cukup membuat Sakura pusing ayahnya sempat mengalami proses _post power syndrome_ karena belum siap untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang tentara. Sifat keras, dan disiplin dalam mendidik anak dirasakan oleh Sakura dulu.

Cih sebenarnya sifat angkuh, keras dan disiplin ayahnya hanya sekedar formalitas saja. Sakura ingat saat ibunya bercerita tentang ayahnya yang menangis sesenggukan diluar ruang bersalin saat dirinya tengah memperjuangkan nyawanya untuk melahirkan putranya. Bahkan ibunya sempat merekam moment langka itu. Sungguh jika Sakura orang yang jahat mungkin ia akan menyebarluaskan video itu pada teman-teman ayahnya.

"Mama.. nanti jemput Shina ya.." Anak kecil berambut kuning itu terlihat semangat dengan menggandong tas ransel berwarna biru berlari kecil menuju meja makan. "Iya sayang, nanti mama usahakan.." Bocah itu menjatuhkan bibirnya kecewa. Mamanya selalu sibuk dan tidak punya waktu untuk menjeputnya di Tk, Shina ingin sekali tangannya digandeng oleh mamanya saat pulang sekolah sama seperti anak-anak yang lain dijemput oleh mama atau Papa mereka.

"Mama harus janji, pokoknya Shina mau Mama jemput Shina hari ini.." TWich.. ok Sakura harus sabar menghadapi darah dagingnya sendiri. Sekilas Sakura melihat penampakan ayahnya yang baru saja bangun dengan rambut acak-acakan sambil menguap dan menggaruk-garuk punggungnya berjalan mendekat dapur. Namun belum sempat sampai masuk kedalam, Kizashi membelokkan tubuhnya rupanya lelaki paruh baya itu pergi menuju kamar mandi. Sakura menghela nafas sesaat, sebelum Shina bagun Mebuki sempat menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi kemarin malam saat Sakura pergi menemui Naruto.

Sakura sadar keputusannya untuk menunggu Naruto bebas dari penjara menyakiti hati Kizashi yang ingin melihat anaknya untuk membina rumah tangga dengan calon suami pilihannya. Rupanya ayahnya masih belum bisa menerima kehadiran Shianchiku sebagai cucunya.

Sakura menggandeng tangan putranya saat wanita Haruno itu sampai diparkiran TK Jungsu. Masih ada waktu 30 menit sebelum jam kerjanya dimulai, jadi Sakura masih ada waktu untuk mengantar anaknya sampai kedalam kelas. Beberapa guru menyambut ramah ibu dan anak itu sepanjang koridor.

"Belajar yang rajin.." Shina hanya diam tangan kecilnya setia mencengkram tali ransel itu, walaupun ibunya mengelus kepalanya sayang. "Heii.. anak Mama kok diem aja?" Sakura sedikit khawatir, bagaimana tidak biasanya anaknya selalu banyak bicara tak peduli apapun yang menjadi topiknya. Namun saat dimobil sampai di depan kelas tak satupun suara meluncur dari bibir mungil bocah 3 tahun itu.

"Mama.. kenapa selalu sibuk? Kapan Mama bisa jemput Shina bersama Papa?" Krik Sakura bungkam sesaat. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan putranya. "Hm.. Shina tenang saja seminggu lagi Mama dan Papa akan selalu mengantar dan menjemput Shina ke sekolah.." Tangan kecil bocah itu diamit oleh tangan Sakura meletakannya dipipi tirus wanita itu.

"Shina harus bersabar sedikit lagi, karena pekerjaan Mama dan Papa belum selesai.. nah sekarang Shina belajar dulu yaa.." Sakura memamerkan senyum terbaiknya. Sedetik kemudian pancaran kebahagiaan itu datang dari wajah tampan putranya. "Janji ya.. mana jari kelingking Mama.." tangan kecil itu memilah jari tangan kanan sakura menautkan jari kelingkingnya bersamaan. "Janji siapa yang bohong maka hidungnya akan panjang.." Dengan tampang polos Shina berujar, membuat Sakura tak kuasa menahan tawanya.

Skip

 _Kantor Uchiha crop_

Tuk tuk tuk..

Suara sepatu high hill itu berbenturan dengan lantai marmer menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sakura Haruno berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri beberapa pegawai di bawah bimbingannya memberi hormat padanya. Dan dibalas dengan senyuman sejuta watt oleh wanita merah muda itu.

Akhirnya ia sampai di kubikel khusus miliknya, Sakura menjatuhkan bokongnya dikursi lantas menyalakan computer dan bersiap dengan segala kesibukan pekerjaannya hari ini. Tak terasa jam makan siang pun datang Sakura dan sahabatnya Ino Yamanaka berencana untuk makan diluar.

"Huahh.. Sakura kau tahu badanku pegal-pegal jika duduk terlalu lama.." Sakura mengernyit dan memutar bola matanya. Bagaimana tidak Sakura sudah sering mewanti-wanti sahabatnya itu agar mengambil cuti. Coba lihat dengan badan bulat dan perut buncit begitu bagaimana tidak membuat pinggangya pegal.

"Ayolah Ino.. coba jangan berlagak sok kuat.. aku sudah bosan menyuruhmu untuk mengambil cuti-" kali ini Ino yang memutar bola matanya "-apa kau tidak kasihan dengan calon anakmu? usianya sudah sudah masuk 6 bulan kan?"

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura.. jika aku mau aku pasti sudah ambil cuti dari 2 bulan lalu. Tapi entah kenapa saat aku mengandung anak keduaku ini aku tidak bisa diam dirumah dan beristirahat…" Ino mengaduk jus papaya yang dipesannya.

"Oh.. astaga.. Ino., apa Sai sudah menjeput Inoji di Tk Jungsu?" Sakura memainkan ponselnya pandangannya terpokus pada benda kotak itu. "Sudah.. baru saja dia sms katanya sudah otw pergi.."

"Oh ya? apa aku bisa minta tolong? Suruh dia menjemput Shina juga sekalian, hari ini ibu ada acara dengan teman-temannya di polsek.." Ino mengangguk sesaat kemudian tangannya dengan lincah mengetikkan pesan untuk dikirim pada sang suami.

"Apa kau akan mengajaknya kekantor ? dirumahmu pasti sepi sekarang?" Sakura menyendok nasi kari dan menyuapkannya langsung ke mulut. "Tentu suruh Sai mengajaknya ke kantor, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendiri dirumah.." Setelahnya menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan dan tersenyum pada Sakura "Ok ok jangan khawatir.."

"uhuh.. ngomong-mgomong tentang kantor, aku jadi ingat ceritamu 6 bulan lalu Saku.." Sakura memasang wajah datar. Sedangkan ino mulai tertawa cekikikan teringat cerita Sakura setengah tahun silam.

 _Flasback 6 bulan lalu_

 _Jam makan siang tiba, Sakura yang sudah berencana untuk memakan bekal yang dibawanya harus menengguk ludahnya sendiri. kenapa? Karena Uchiha Sasuke tiba-tiba memanggilnya untuk menghadap keruangannya. Oh ayolah makanan lezat itu sudah memanggil-manggil dirinya untuk segera disantap. Dengan tampang lesu Sakura menyeret kakinya menuju ruangan mejikannya itu, memangsih ia menjabat sebagai sekertari pribadi Sasuke dia juga kan manusia butuh manakn dan minum._

 _Karena lupa Sakura tidak mengetuk pintu dan langsung saja melongos masuk menerobos pintu kaca itu, yang cukup membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal karena peraturan yang berlaku 'setiap orang wajib mengetuk pintu sebelum diperbolehkan masuk'._

" _Apa anda memanggil saya?"_

" _Apa kau begitu lapar sampai melupakan peraturan yang berlaku dikantor ini?" Dengan wajah datar Sasuke bicara setelahnya ia berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya menghampiri Sakura yang tengah berdiri bingung._

" _Maafkan saya.." Sakura membungkuk sesaat. "Temani aku makan siang diluar" Krik. Sakura canggo dengan wajah lugu. "Hm.. apa ada pertemuan mendadak Tuan?" Sakura masih menimang-nimang seingatnya jadwal hari ini tidak ada pertemuan dengan klayen manapun._

" _Tidak ada pertemuan penting.. Hanya makan siang biasa, kau dan aku.." Setelah berujar Sasuke menanggalkan dasi serta jas kantor yang membalut tubuhnya. Menyambar kunci mobil. "Tapi Uchiha-san?"_

" _Hm?" Sasuke diam dihadapan Sakura jarak mereka tidak lebih dari satu meter. "Tapi apa? Hanya makan siang biasa kau keberatan?" Sakura berpikir sejenak. Jika ia ikut maka makan siangnya akan mubazir tapi bisakah ia menolak perintah bosnya. "Ah.. Baiklah.." Sasuke tersenyum dengan jawaban yang diberikan Sakura._

 _Tak lama kemudian mereka berdua menjadi buah bibir semua orang dikantor. Bagaimana tidak? Yaampun mereka berdua berjalan beriringan kalau dilihat sekilas Sakura dan Sasuke seperti sepasang kekasih saja. Tak butuh waktu lama, setelah Sasuke memutuskan untuk makan disebuah restoran mewah diKonoha city akhirnya meraka berdua duduk saling behadapan dimeja VIP. Makanan lezatpun tersaji dengan indah diatas meja._

 _Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar menatap seluruh makan mewah itu. Sedangkan Sasuke meminum wine mahal berwarna unggu pekat tanganya menimang-nimang gelas kaca dengan anggun. Melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang menatapnya intens Sakura jadi curiga pada pria Uchiha itu. Dan sekarang ia malah gelisah meremas roknya._

" _Kenapa diam ? kau tidak suka dengan makanannya?" Suara itu mengalun indah dari mulut Sasuke membuat Sakura sedikit terhenyak. "Bukan begitu hanya saja.. ini aneh akhir-akhir ini anda sering mengajak saya keluar.." Sasuke menengguk ludahnya sendiri entah kenapa sekertaris pribadinya itu begitu kelihatan menggoda hari ini._

 _Iya bukan rahasia lagi kalau Sasuke itu menyukai Sakura. Sangat malahan, sejak pertama kali Sakura melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan miliknya Sasuke sudah ada rasa dengannya. Tapi dia memilih untuk diam dan sekarang lah menurutnya moment yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya._

"H _m.. baiklah mungkin aku tidak pandai dalam hal ini tapi.." Sakura masih setia mendengarkan. "Aku menyukaimu, bukan hanya suka sebatas teman tapi lebih. Kau tau kan?" Sakura masih dalam mode loading menunggu sampai kata berikutnya keluar dari mulut Uchiha itu._

" _Aku menyukaimu, kau mau kan jadi kekasihku Haruno Sakura?" Sakura mematung ditempat. Setelah berhasil menguasai raganya Sakura menggeleng lemah._

" _Maaf.." lirihnya, namun matanya kini tertuju langsung pada iris onix itu. Ia tidak boleh mengambil keputusan yang salah mengingat ia mencintai orang lain. "Maksudmu?"_

" _Maaf aku tidak mau menyakiti hatimu, karena sejujurnya aku mencintai orang lain.." Sasuke meletakkan gelas kaca itu diatas meja. Kini lelaki itu memasang wajah serius. "Dan perlu kau ketahui, sebenarnya aku sudah menjadi seorang ibu.." Wajah Sasuke mengeras mendengar kata-kata Sakura._

" _Jadi kau memalsukan data dirimu pada biodata pegawai?" Sakura mengagguk lemah mendengar suara Sasuke naik satu oktaf. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?"_

" _Saat itu keluargaku mengalami krisi ekonomi, aku yang memiliki seorang bayi tanpa suami. Ayahku yang mengalami masa post power syndrome dan ibuku yang memang hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa tanpa penghasilan membuat keluarga kecilku kalang kabut untuk memenuhi kebutuhan bulanan.."_

 _Sasuke diam namun jidatnya dibuat mengkerut oleh penjelasan Sakura. " Kemana suamimu?" sesaat kemudian karena Sakura yang memilih diam Sasuke lah yang bicara._

" _Aku belum menikah.. calon suamiku sekaligus ayah biologis anakku saat ini sedang dipenjara.." Dengan wajah lesu Sakura melanjutkan penjelasannya._

" _Kau belum menikah tapi sudah mempunyai anak dan memalsukan identitas mu sendiri.. hebat sekali kau.." Sindir sasuke.  
_

" _Aku melakukannya karena saat itu Uchiha crop sedang membuka lowongan dengan gaji yang menggiurkan. Persyaratannya yang rumit awalnya membuatku ingin menyerah, tapi karena aku memiliki sertifikat S1 sarjana ekonomi maka aku memberanikan diri untuk mengajukan lamaran pekerjaan.."_

 _Sasuke menghela nafas frustasi "kheh.. jadi aku ditolak oleh seorang janda dan bahkan aku tertipu dengan kamuplase-mu yang licik itu.. benar-benar keterlaluan_ _!" Kini Sakura tidak berani menatap wajah Sasuke._

" _Mulai besok jangan perlihatkan wajahmu lagi dihadapanku_ _!.." Tegas Sasuke. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Sakura segera anggkat kaki memberi hormat pada keputusan Sasuke dan menerimanya dengan lapang dada._

 _Namun setelah tiga minggu berlalu setelah Sakura hengkang dari Uchiha crop dan mendapat pekerjaan sebagai seorang kasir di sebuah mini market. Ia dihubungi lagi oleh pihak perusahaan yang menginginkan wanita itu untuk bergabung kembali ke keluarga besar Uchiha Crop dengan alasan sang CEO muda itu tidak puas dengan kinerja sekertari baru yang menggantikan pekerjaan Sakura._

End

"Hentikan ino, itu tidak lucu.. kau tau aku dipecat dengan tidak hormat saat itu"

"Sakura, kalau dipir-pikir Sasuke begitu polos melamarmu saat itu. Dari ceritamu aku bisa membayangkan wajah siUchiha dingin itu begitu syok melihatmu sudah punya anak.." Sakura dengan gemas mencubt pipi sahabatnya. "Iya-iya ingat saja itu terus.. Aku jadi menyesal menceritakannya padamu.." Hanya rintihan sesaat yang keluar dari ibir Ino. "Hehehe woles sist.."

"Oh iya apa kabar Naruto? Maaf aku belum sempat menjenguknya bersamamu.." Raut wajah Sakura berubah. "Dia baik-baik saja kok, hanya saja kepalanya masih pusing karena vertigonya kambuh…" Kali ini Ino mengangguk antusias mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"Lalu-lalu? Hubungan kalian?" Sakura tersenyum sumbringah. "Mulai membaik ia ingin aku datang lagi nanti untuk menjelaskan semuanya…"

Ino menyesap habis minuman yang dipesannya. "Kalau begitu aku dan Sai akan ikut juga"

"Baiklah mungkin dia akan lebih percaya jika kau juga ikut menjelaskannya bersama.."

Sikp

Suster itu dengan lihai memasang alat tensimeter dilengan kiri Naruto. Suster dengan paras diatas rata-rata itu begitu ramah padanya tak lupa juga Naruto mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya pada suster itu.

"Tensi anda Normal tuan 110/70, dan sebentar lagi dokter akan datang untuk pengecekan lebih lanjut.. sementara itu anda harus mengomsumsi obat ini terlebih dahulu.." pemaparan singkat dari suster itu mendapatkan ucapan terimakasih dari Naruto. Yamato yang memang sudah stanby disamping Tuannya ikut membungkuk mengucapkan terimakasi pada suster tadi.

"Bagaimana perasaan anda Tuan?" Naruto sudah ada kemajuan hari ini, berkat Sakura yang menjenguknya kemarin ia mendapat saluran semangat baru. Tak tanggung-tanggung saat ini bahkan Naruto sudah bisa duduk tanpa bantuan orang lain, walaupun harus diakui ia masih merasa sedikit pusing.

"Hm. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku sudah agak baikan..." Naruto meraih gelas kaca, tenggorokannya terasa kering kemudian secara perlahan menengguk habis isi gelas itu. "Syukurlah Kami-Sama memberkati anda Tuan.." Yamato membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Apa yang kau bawa?"

"Maaf saya harus menyampaikan berita ini pada anda.." Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. Yamato selalu bertele-tele padanya. "Iya katakana Saja.." nyalangnya.

"Seluruh asset yang anda miliki sudah berpindah tangan atas nama Tuan Minato.." Naruto mengaga. Ternyata tidak hanya membatasi ruang geraknya, selagi dirinya dipenjara ayahnya ternyata memiliki rencana busuk kepadanya. Naruto tidak habis pikir ayahnya yang sudah menjabat sebagai seorang wali kota masih saja menginginkan kekuasaan yang lebih besar lagi, usaha yang dirintisnya dari nol dengan Sakura sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya? Apa kakek tidak melakukan perlawanan apapun untukku?" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Seperti yang sudah saya katakana kemarin bahwa Tuan besar Jiraya-sama jatuh sakit seminggu setelah anda dipenjara. Kesehatan beliau semakin memburuk dan sampai saat ini Jiraya-sama belum pernah keluar dari kamarnya.."

"Tidak mungkin…"

Bersambung..

Hallo.. maaf baru Up-untuk chap 2 agak lama ya.. so, nggak ada alasan yang sfesifik untuk itu hehe.. Dan aku mau melanjutkan tren positif-ku di tahun 2017 ini dengan suka cita..

Oh iya terimakasih buat kalian temen-temen yang udah mampir dan menyempatkan waktu kalian untuk nongkrong di fanfic-ku ini, sekalian mau balas riview yang unik-unik dari kalian haha..

Hamdy517 : kamu suka ceritanya? Wah.. terimakasih ya..

HyperBlack Hole : huah.. makasi masukannya ( _suksema_ *bahasabali-terimakasih) haha.. iya sih aku pikir udah bener tulisannya isumo itu pakek ( s ) biasa taunya harus pakek ( z ) ya? karena logat orang bali nggak biasa pakek z jadi aku pikir nama-nya itu udah bener.

666-username : yap menma emang bakal sedikit menderita disini

Sondankh641 : Naruto kenapa bisa dipenjara? Mungkin penjelasannya di chap depan beb hehe..

saputraluc000 : "wow keren, tapi akan semakin menarik lagi kalau hubungan naruto dan hinata dibuat lebih dramatis lagi." / *sumpah aku baca komenmu ampek 3 kali. Aku pikir mataku yang salah baca, eh nggak taunya kamu yang salah ketik ( :v ) but it's ok nggak apa, lucu aja gitu kamu salah focus ya? tapi makasi kamu sangat menghibur..

uzuuchi007 : makasi banyak..

Dil35t4 : ( _suksema_ ) ya Dil.. yang sabar ya flashback naruto masih di chap depan..

ara dipa : makasi udah mampir

( CAR ) : hmm.. aku cewek ya dik.. jadi panggil nee-chan ato biar lebih gampang panggil aja Ega. Makasi udah mampir..

narusaku29 : wuahh.. kamu semangat ya, bagus emang harus gitu tren positif.. makasi ya supportnya berharga banget untukku..

fans narusaku : partama kali aku dapet komen paling panjang dari kamu dik… *terharu hiks* iya aku bakalan usaha buat fic ini lebih berkembang dan layak untuk dibaca. Terimakasih karena sudah memilih pair narusaku sebagai pair favorite. Karena itu juga pair favoritku semakin banyak yang suka aku jadi semangat.

uzu ziite : makasi banyak..

NaruSakuLovers1 : hmm.. typo itu ya.. hehe.. aku sering pakek bahasa gado-gado kalok bicara. Kadang kalau keasikan ngobrol sering keluar bahasa daerahnya kasihan temenku yang dari manado,sumba,nias sama jawa nggak ngerti bahasa bali hehe.. tapi aku salut ama mereka yang semangat pengen tau lebih banyak tentang bahasa daerahku, aku juga sering kepo-in budaya daerah mereka..

Loray 29 Alus : aku nggak janji bisa buat fic yang panjang mengingat kapasitas otakku yang kecil :x

( : ) : makasi banyak..

Namikaze chaerim : aku tidak bisa janji kak buat Update cepet..

maaf jika ada salah saat penulisan namanya.. #Huah.. unik-unik kan riview kalian aku sampek ketawa lepas loh bacanya.. dan temen" yang udah Favorite sama follow fic ini terimakasih banyak ya..


	3. kunjungan

Warning : OOC,typo, EYD berantakan, jauh dari kata sempurna.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :[ Naruto x Sakura]

Rated : T-M

 **Aku hanya butuh kamu sayang**

Sai mengendarai mobil sedan miliknya dengan kecepatan sedang, sebelah tangannya memegang ponsel namun tak lantas mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan. Setelah tadi ia menerima pesan singkat dari sang istri yang menyuruh untuk serta merta menjemput anak Sakura di TK Jungsu, Sai menebar senyum palsu andalannya.

Laki-laki dengan rambut hitam krimis itu tidak keberatan jika disuruh untuk menjemput anak sahabatnya itu. walaupun tak jarang Sai mendapat penolakan oleh bocah kuning jabrik itu karena kekeh ingin menunggu jemputan dari Mamanya langsung dan bukan diwakilkan.

Sai memarkirkan mobilnya dengan rapi, terlihat dari kaca depan mobil banyak orang tua yang sudah menunggu anak mereka keluar dari gedung TK.

Kaki yang dibalut dengan sepatu hitam itu melangkah dengan tegas, Sai melipat lengan kemeja panjangnya siang ini Konoha lumayan panas dan matahari bersinar dengan teriknya.

Kurang dari sepuluh menit Sai mendudukan bokongnya di kursi tunggu yang memang sudah disediakan oleh pihak sekolah, suara bising khas anak-anak mulai terdengar nyaring. Anak mulai dari rentang usia 3-5 tahun berlarian keluar gedung dengan wajah gembira setelah menyesaikan proses belajar.

Mata kelam itu mengamati dengan seksama setiap anak yang melintas takut-takut jika Inojin dan Shinachiku tidak menemukan keberadaannya karena terhalang oleh orang tua lain yang menjemput anak mereka juga.

"Tou-chan!.." Bocah dengan surai pirang pucat itu berteriak menyerukan nama ayahnya. Sai berdiri dan menyambut kedatangan Inojin dengan penuh suka cita.

"Hmm.. anak Tou-chan.." Sai menggendong sekilas Inojin dan menurunkannya lagi.

"Bagaimana sekolahnya tadi?" Dengan nada tak kalah antusias dan riang dari sang anak Sai berujar sambil mengelus surai pirang Inojin.

"Menyenangkan.." Balas antusias Inojin. Keningnya diramaikan dengan buliran-buliran keringat, maklum anak-anak seusia Inojin sedang dalam masa aktif dan sepertinya anak itu habis berlari di sepanjang lorong dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Huahh.. Itu baru anak Tou-chan ayo toss.." Sai mengepalkan tangannya mereka berdua memperagakan gaya toss ala B-max di film Big hero six "Balalala.." Seru Sai dan Inojin bersamaan.

"Oh iya dimana Shina?" Setelah itu Sai menggandeng tangan Inojin. Matanya melirik ke segala arah mencari keberadaan bocah mata emerald itu.

"Hm.. aku tidak tau Tou-chan, Shina mungkin masih dibelakang.." Sai mengangguk, karena saat ini masih banyak orang di sekitarnya dan ada beberapa anak yang masih berjalan santai menuju pintu keluar.

"Tou-chan ayo pulang.. aku lapar.." Sai mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum pada Inojin.

"Iya tahan sebentar, kita tunggu Shina dulu setelah itu Tou-chan ajak makan diresto bagaimana?" Dengan mengelap keringat Inojin mengangguk antusias.

Sementara itu dengan wajah cemberut bocah usia 3 tahun itu berjalan pelan, seolah kakinya begitu berat untuk melangkah. Kepala pirangnya mendongkak dan menunduk beberapa kali, membuat rambutnya yang lumayan lebat itu bergoyang indah.

"Mama mana ya?.." Bisikan kecil itu meluncur dari bibir tipis Shinachiku. Langkah kakinya membawa ia semakin dekat dengan pintu keluar utama, emerald itu terlihat sayu. Keadaan Shinachiku tak jauh beda dengan Inojin yaitu berbanjir keringat.

Sai membuang nafas lega, mata hitamnya kini mulai menangkap sosok bocah yang dicarinya. Dengan senyum hangat Sai melambaikan tangannya begitu juga dengan Inojin yang tak kalah riangnya melambaikan tangan kecil miliknya.

"Paman Sai?" Langkah Shina terhenti ketika sampai didepan lelaki berkulit pucat itu. "Nah.. Shina ayo ikut paman hari ini Mamamu menyuruh paman untuk menjemputmu.." Bocah itu semakin memancarkan wajah cemberutnya setelah mendengar penuturan Sai.

"Memangnya Mama Sakura sangat sibuk?" Sai berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Shina.

"Hmm.. mungkin, Mama Sakura sedang dalam masalah dikantor jadi ayo pulang sama Inojin nanti paman belikan kentang goreng diresto bagaimana?" Shina mendongkak menatap wajah pucat Sai.

"Shina tidak mau ikut.. Shina mau pulang kalau dijemput sama Mama.." Mata emerald itu melotot dan pipi chubinya membesar ekspresi marah keluar dari wajah imut anak 3 tahun itu.

"Shina ayo pulang sama-sama.. nanti kita bisa main dimobil ada robot transpormerku disana" Inojin menarik seragam Shina namun orang yang ditariknya itu tak bergeming.

"Aku tidak mau Inojin, aku mau menunggu Mama disini" Menghentakkan kakinya Shina diam membatu, bocah itu meniru gaya Mannequin Challenge yang ditontonnya di TV.

"Haduh Shina, ayo ikut pulang.. Mama Sakura tidak mungkin datang menjemputmu Mamamu itu sibuk.." Masih mencoba menarik Shina, Inojin beberapa kali menoleh pada Tou-channya.

Sai mulai pusing jika dibiarkan saja maka kedua anak itu mungkin akan bertengkar nanti. Sai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berusaha menghubungi wanita merah muda itu.

" _Maaf nomor yang anda hubungi sedang sibuk, mohon coba beberapa saat lagi.."_ Berharap Sakuralah yang mengangkat ponselnya namun suara operatorlah yang terdengar disebrang membuat Sai menghela nafas panjang.

"Ayo ikut.."

"Aku tidak mau.."

"Aduh Tou-chan tolong.."

"Tidak lepaskan.."

Suara kedua bocah itu semakin meninggi dan menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang masih ada disekitar tempat parkir. Sai menggelengkan kepalanya, baru ditinggal sebentar kedua bocah itu sudah main saling tarik.

"Sudah-sudah.. kalian berdua, ayo pulang!" Sai melerai kedua anak itu, karena Inojin dan Shinachiku sepertinya sudah kehabisan tenaga ditambah matahari yang terik membuat suasana semakin gerah.

"Tapi paman, aku mau Mama!.." Masih saja kekeh Shina menjauhkan diri dari Sai, namun belum cukup cepat tangan kecil Shina ditari oleh Sai.

"Hmm.. Shina tunggu, Mama Sakura baru saja telpon kalau dia akan menunggu kita diresto. Kalau tidak cepat nanti kita tidak sempat bertemu." Sai mengarang indah ucapannya. Berusaha membujuk cucu tunggal Haruno itu.

"Paman pasti bohong, kalau Mama mau ketemu Shina pasti Mama akan datang langsung ke sini!" Anak itu terlampau pintar untuk dibohongi. Sai berusaha menguatkan pernyataannya tadi dengan berpura-pura menghubungi Sakura dan menyuruhnya menunggu disana.

" _Iya Sakura?.. Oh iya-iya aku kesana sekarang.."_

"Tuh tidak dengar tadi, Paman baru saja bicara dengan Mama Sakura di bilang kita harus cepat kesana karena jam makan siang akan segera habis.." Emeral itu membulat sesaat masih berfikir. Namun setelahnya Shina mengangguk lemah dan mengandeng telapak tangan Sai.

"Baiklah Shina ikut, kalau Mama tidak ada disana berarti paman bohong dan siap-siap hidungnya nanti jadi panjang!.."

"Hahaha.. iya - iya paman tidak bohong kok.." Sai mengelus lembut surai pirang itu tak lupa memberikan senyumannya dan menuntun serta Inojin menuju mobilnya.

* * *

Mobil BMW seri740Li yang dikendarai Yamato melesat menembus jalanan Konoha. Mata coklatnya memicing dan mencuri-curi pandang ke arah kursi belakang yang didiami oleh sang majikan. Sebagai seorang bawahan apapun perintah mejikannya adalah mutlak, jadi jika sang majikan menyuruhnya untuk memacu mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi maka ia harus menurutinya.

Naruto memandang datar ponselnya, walaupun begitu ia tau jika Yamato selalu mengawasinya dari kaca depan. Tujuan Naruto saat ini adalah rumah lamanya, yaitu kediaman Namikaze. Setelah Yamato mengatakan kabar terakhir dari Jiraya, Naruto merasa sangat gelisah dan khawatir namun tidak serta – merta ia tunjukan ekspresi itu dihadapan banyak orang termasuk Yamato.

Sebenarnya kondisi kesehatan Naruto masih belum pulih benar, namun karena ia tidak ingin berlama-lama terdampar ditempat yang menyedihkan seperti rumah sakit ia menghalalkan segala cara agar bisa segera angkat kaki dari tempat laknat itu.

Karena keinginan yang mendadak dari Naruto, dokterpun menyarankan agar ia beristirahat lebih lama lagi dirumah sakit mengingat vertigo adalah penyakit yang tidak ada obat patennya jadi penyumbuhan efektifnya adalah dengan beristirahat yang cukup.

Meski begitu Naruto bersikeras dan menyakinkan pada dokter yang menanganinya agar ia dipulangkan segera dengan dalih ia akan lebih leluasa jika beristirahat dirumah jauh dari bau-bau obat yang memualkan bagi indra penciumannya.

Dokter ahli saraf itu pun tak punya pilihan karena selalu didesak maka ia memutuskan untuk mengabulkan permohonan Naruto untuk isirahat dirumah dengan catatan setiap 5 hari sekali harus kontrol ke rumah sakit untuk pengobatan lebih lanjut.

Mobil hitam itu mulai memasuki wilayah perumahan elit, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya pada kaca samping. Lingkungan disekitarnya yang tak asing membuat Naruto merasa kembali pada masa-masa remaja, dimana tempat itu merupakan tempat yang sering ia lewati.

Gerbang setinggi hampir 8 meter dengan warna perak itu terbuka secara otomatis saat mobil yang dikendarai oleh Yamato ingin mendesak masuk ke dalam rumah mewah yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Namikaze tersebut.

Security yang berjaga memberi hormat saat mobil yang berplat nomor 003 NN itu melintas dihadapan mereka, bukan rahasia lagi jika ada mobil hitam dengan plat nomor berakhiran dengan huruf double N pastilah mobil itu milik keluarga besar adikuasa Namikaze.

Tepat di didepan teras dengan tiang pilar penyangga yang begitu besar Yamato menghentikan mobilnya. Pria paruh baya itu segera turun dari kursi kemudi dan berlari ke arah pintu belakang membukakan sang Tuan pintu mobil dengan sedikit menunduk sebagai tanda hormat.

Naruto keluar dari mobil dengan tampang datar, dan mengedarkan pandangan sesaat. Rupanya rumahnya itu tidak banyak berubah atau mungkin masih sama, hanya saja safirnya dapat menangkap beberapa tambahan pot bunga di depan teras membuat kesan teduh jika dipandang.

Naruto melangkah menuju pintu utama, kakinya berhenti tepat didepan pintu besar dengan diameter hampir 2,5 meter. Ia menatap datar pintu besar dengan warna putih itu dari atas sampai bawah , tak lama kemudian perlahan-lahan pintu dibuka dari dalam oleh pembantu yang terkejut melihat penampakan Naruto dihadapannya.

"Tu-.. Tuan Muda..?" Gagap pembatu yang sudah berumur itu.

"Hn.." Tanpa banyak bicara Namikaze muda itu, melongos tak memperdulikan tatapan keterkejutan pembantu tua itu atas kehadirannya yang mungkin akan menimbulkan kehebohan dirumahnya.

Minato yang sedang membaca koran di ruang tamu bersama Menma yang siang ini entah kenapa tiba-tiba tidak pergi ke kantor dengan alasan lelah hanya memainkan ponsel pintarnya.

Awalnya Kushina juga bergabung dengan mereka namun karena sudah tiba jam makan siang ia beserta menantunya undur diri menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan.

Well meskipun banyak pembantu yang berkeliaran dirumah mewah itu, Kushina tidak mengijinkan para dayang dengan gaji tinggi itu membantunya untuk menyiapkan makanan. Urusan dapur adalah mutlak ada digenggaman tangan Nyonya besar Namikaze itu.

Sepeninggal Naruto, Kushina begitu sensitive. Ibu 2 anak itu tak henti-hentinya menyalakan dirinya sendiri atas kasus yang menjerat putra bungsunya itu.

Banyak persepsi seandainya-seandainya yang Kushina sesali hingga kini, sehingga wanita dengan helaian rambut merah itu beberapa kali jatuh sakit akibat terlalu larut dalam kedukaan karena kehilangan salah satu putranya.

Hubungan Kushina dengan Minato juga semakin lama- semakin retak walaupun belum berujung pada perceraian, bagaimana tidak ? Suaminya itu seolah-olah tuli dengan kasus yang membelit anaknya.

Kushina marah saat Minato tidak mau memberitau dimana Naruto dipenjara, dan tidak mengijinkan Kushina untuk mengajukan surat permohonan penanggughan hukuman pada Naruto.

Namun karena hatinya dibutakan oleh rasa yang bernama cinta dengan bodohnya Kushina menuruti begitu saja perintah sang suami dan tidak berusaha lebih semisal menyewa seorang detektif mungkin? untuk melacak dimana kiranya sang putra bungsu dipenjara.

Pikirannya begitu kalut, kasus Naruto dan ancaman perceraian yang diajukan Minato jikalau Kushina berani mencari atau melacak dimana keberadaan Naruto. Membuat hatinya menjerit, salah satu persepsi seandainya yang Kushian sesali adalah itu.

Seandainya ia lebih rasional dan lebih berani membuat keputusan mungkin saja putranya masih di dalam pelukannya saat ini.

Dan tujuan Kushina kini hanya satu yaitu melindungi dan melimpahkan kasih sayang seorang ibu pada Menma, putranya yang tersisa. Meskipun tak dipungkiri setiap malam Kushina menangisi dan mengharapkan bahwa anaknya yang dipenjara segera pulang dan berkumpul kembali bersama keluarga.

* * *

"Kaa-san sayur ini mau dipotong juga?" Kushina yang sedang mengaduk kuah terlonjak dengan pertanyaan menantunya itu. Lalu senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik.

"Hm.. Potong saja Shion, akhir-akhir ini kita sering makan daging.. jika diselingi sayur pasti rasanya tidak akan bosan.." Wanita muda dengan rambut pirang pucat itu menggangguk pertanda setuju dengan ususlan mertuanya.

"Baiklah Kaa-san.. Menma juga sering marah belakangan ini apa mungkin dia operdosisi daging?" Candaan itu meluncur dari bibir tipis Shion membuat Kushina sedikit terkekeh geli. Memang belakangan ini kediaman Namikaze begitu ramai dengan aura-aura yang tak mengenakan membuat Kushina mulai sedikit khawartir.

"Dasar kaum adam.. nanti biar Kaa-san yang memarahinya, kamu tidak usah khawatir lagi sayang.." Tak bisa dipungkiri hati Kushina benar-benar senang mendapatkan menantu seperti Shion. Walaupun Shion merupakan seorang pramugari namun tak lantas membuat menantunya itu lebih mementingkan karirnya dari pada keluarga.

Terbukti setelah dipinang oleh Menma, Shion rela berhenti menjadi seorang premugari. Melepaskan begitu saja karirnya yang sedang meroket dan memilih untuk menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa.

Memang sedikit disayangkan namun siapa juga yang ingin capek-capek kerja jika penghasilan sebagai ibu rumah tangga biasa bisa melebihi gaji seorang mentri.

Yah setelah menikah dengan Menma, Shion mendapatkan limpahan saham khusus sebesar 5% dan jika dihitung profit yang didapatnya perbulan sebanding dengan harga sebuah rumah mewah lenkap dengan kolam berenangnya.

Seorang pembantu hendak berteriak menyerukan nama Naruto, namun belum sempat terdengar sampai ke ruang tamu Naruto memberikan tatapan mematikan pada pembatu itu hingga membuatnya diam ketakutan.

Langkah Naruto terhenti, tepat di ruang tamu. Safirnya memicing tajam, kemudian Naruto menyeringai dipikirannya dia ingin menyapa sang ayah dan kakaknya.

"Wah-wah-wah.. senangnya bisa pulang, rumah ini tidak banyak berubah ya?.." Menma dan Minato sontak mendongkak bersamaan mendengar suara baritone yang asing dipendengaran mereka. Pupil dengan warna berbeda itu melebar karena terkejut melihat sosok Naruto.

"Kau!?.." Menma berdiri memberikan atensi penuh pada Naruto. Terlihat kilatan kemarahan terpancar melalui mimik wajahnya. Sedangkan Minato memasang wajah datar seolah ia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, safir kepunyaannya menatap interaksi kedua putranya yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

Naruto menaikkan telapak tangan kanannya. "Sambutan yang begitu hangat, apa kabar kak Menma?.." Naruto menekankan setiap katanya dan sedetik kemudian Naruto menepuk pelan jidatnya.

"Ahh.. aku bodoh sekali melihatmu yang berdiri tegap sudah jelas kalau kau sehat-sehat sajakan Kak.." Naruto merasa geli sekaligus jijik dengan kata-kata yang diucapkannya untuk sang kakak. Pandangannya kemudian beredar ke arah helaian kuning jabrik yang duduk diam sembari melipat koran.

"Apa aku tidak mendapat pelukan selamat datang Tou-san?" Naruto merentangkan tangannya dan tersenyum sekilas namun bukan senyum ramah yang diperlihatkan Naruto melainkan senyum menantang dan sukses membuat emosi Minato juga semakin ikut tersulut. Terbukti koran yang dipegang oleh Minato diremas kuat dan dibantingnya ke atas meja.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Suara Minato datar, dengan sigap ia memegangi bahu Menma berusaha agar sang putra bungsu tidak lepas kontor. "Tenang Menma..!" Bisiknya pada Menma.

"Pertanyaan yang bodoh, ini rumahku dan hari ini aku pulang. Apa kalian tidak merindukanku sama sekali?" Naruto melangkah lebih dekat dan dengan pembawaan santai. Ia masih ingin melihat reaksi-reaksi kelewat berlebihan yang akan diperliatkan ayah dan kakaknya.

* * *

"Wuahh.. Kaa-san ini rasanya enak sekali, perutku jadi semakin lapar.." Shion berujar gembira. Menu makanan terakhir telah matang dan tersaji rapi di meja makan Shion begitu telaten mempersiapkan minuman untuk 4 orang.

"Iya-iya setelah ini kita akan makan bersama, Kaa-san akan panggilkan Menma dan Minato dulu.." Kushina melepaskan apron hitam yang memelit tubuhnya.

Berjalan riang ke arah ruang tamu. "Kalian para lelaki.. ayo cepat makanan sudah sia-.. ap" Teriak Kushina dari dapur sambil berjalan.

Namun setelah tiba di ruang tamu Kushina membeku ditempat. Wanita paruh baya itu terkaget dan jantungnya memacu darah lebih cepat setelah melihat sosok lain namun tidak asing baginya menatap tepat ke iris violet wanita keturunan Uzumaki itu.

"Naruto.." Lirih Wanita dengan helaian merah itu, setelah sepersekian detik membeku dan sibuk dengan dunia khayalnya. Tubuh ringkih itu bergetar dan pandangan matanya mulai memudar akibat limpahan air mata yang mulai mengalir dan hendak membanjiri pipi Kushina.

Pemuda berumur 26 tahun itu menatap dari atas hingga bawa tampilan ibunya seolah menilai dan mengintimidasi disaat yang bersamaan. _"Syukurlah Kaa-san baik-baik saja, sekarang tinggal memastikan keadaan Ero-jiji saja.."_ Batin Naruto.

Minato dan Menma memandang Kushina yang berlinang air mata dan mulai menangis sesengukan. Rencana mereka gagal untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan Naruto dari Kushina.

Menma mengutuk Yamato didalam hatinya, ajudan itu telah berkhianat padanya karena tidak memberikan laporan terbaru tentang Naruto dan sekarang malah mengantar musushnya masuk kebenteng pertahananya.

"Dasar tidak berguna!" Cicit Menma dengan kilatan kemarahan.

Naruto hanya diam dengan wajah datar namun dihatinya ia senang karena ibunya masih mengkhawatirkannya. _"Saatnya memulai sandiwara.."_ Batinnya.

Langkah Kushina membawanya lebih dekat pada sang putra bungsu, ibu 2 anak itu ingin memeluk tutuh yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi dan tangan ringkih itu terbuka menyambut kehadiran Naruto.

"Jangan sentuh aku..!" Deg. Hati Kushian seperti tertusuk ratusan jarum karena mendapat penolakan dari sang anak.

"Syukurlah kau sudah pulang.." Tak terbendung air mata Kushina begitu deras mengalir, menangisi nasibnya sebagai seorang ibu yang ditolak bahkan oleh darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Kenapa Kaa-san menangis? Air matamu terlalu berharga dan kau tidak pantas untuk menangisi orang gagal dan hina sepertiku.." Kushina semakin menangis kencang dan terjatuh dilantai.

Beberapa pembantu menyaksikan dengan hikmat drama mellow keluarga konglomerat itu. Detik berikutnya karena merasa bosan Shion berinisiatif untuk menyusul mertuanya yang entah kenapa tidak kunjung kembali ke dapur.

Shion mengernyit bingung setelah tiba di ruang tamu. Ia melihat sekilas Naruto dan mertuanya yang terkulai dilantai, dengan sigap ia berlari dan memeluk tubuh Kushina. "Kaa-san apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa tujuanmu datang kemari!?" Nyalang Menma.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian saat ini. Hanya saja setelah bebas aku ingin mengunjungi Ero-jiisanku tersayang.." Ucap Naruto.

"Dimana dia?" Lanjut Naruto. Minato menarik nafas sejenak pria paruh baya itu melangkah mendahului Menma dan memberi aba-aba agar Naruto mengikutinya.

Sampailah akhirnya Naruto di sebuah kamar yang luamayan luas dengan interior yang tidak terlalu mencolok namun terkesan begitu mewah. Setelah Minato mempersilahkan dirinya untuk masuk kedalam kamar Jiraya, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan.

Banyak kenangan dirinya bersama Jiraya terpajang rapi di setiap sudut tembok dan meja nakas. Yah Jiraya yang memiliki hobi fotografer begitu gemar mengabadikan setiap moment Naruto saat masih kecil hingga mendapatkan gelar sarjananya.

Diranjang dengan ukuran kingsize itu terbaring tubuh tua, helaian rambut putih panjang itu tergerai. Dan tak hanya terbaring biasa, disamping ranjangnya juga terdapat beberapa alat medis yang siap digunakan.

Naruto mendekat dan menggenggam tangan penuh keriput itu, hingga membuat si empunya sadar akan perlakuan Naruto.

"Akhirnya kau datang.." Suara lirih Jiraya membuat pertahanan kokoh Naruto akhirnya hancur juga.

"Ia ini aku Ero-jiisan, sudah lama sekali.." Naruto mendapat belaian sayang di pucuk kepalanya. Dan Jiraya pun tertawa ringan dengan kedatangan Naruto. Seperti sebuah kejutan yang tak terduga.

"Aku pikir kau akan menemuiku saat aku sudah mati.. dasar anak nakal..!" Jiraya begitu bahagia, hingga guyonan ringan meluncur dari mulutnya. "Kau kelihatan sudah besar sekali, rasanya baru kemarin kau mengompoli kemejaku.."

Naruto memutar bola matanya, hilang sudah rasa khawatirnya pada sang kakek. "tch.. sudahlah Jii-san, kau membuat suasana kedukaanku hilang.."

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa makanan dipenjara enak? Apa kau tidur diatas kasur? Sebenarnya dilapas mana kau ditahan ?" Naruto pusing mendapat serentetan pertanyaan sekaligus.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ojii-san tidak perlu khawatir.." Balas Naruto sekenanya saja, iya hidup dipenjara memang tidak enak dan ia tidak mau menceritakannya.

"Hmm.. justru aku yang mulai khawatir, semua diluar dugaan.." Jiraya berusaha menyenderkan diri pada bantal. Suasana nampak sedikit tegang akibat Jiraya yang bicara dengan nada serius.

"Maksudnya?"

"Tapi tenang saja selama kakekmu masih hidup, tidak akan ada yang bisa menyakitimu lagi.." Naruto sumbringah mendengarnya namun ekspersi wajahnya tidak meyakinnkan. Kakeknya itu gemar sekali bermain teka—teki.

"Pembohong.. buktinya mana?, Jii-san bahkan tidak ikut membantuku dipersidangan.." Ujar Naruto dengan nada malas.

"Itu tidak benar, bahkan kakekmu ini yang memberikan dua pengacara ahli untuk membantumu dasar pikun.." Suara serak Jiraya terdengar meninggi.

"tch tapi-.."

"Sudahlah yang berlalu biarlah berlalu kita tidak perlu berdebat, sekarang kita susun rencana baru.. apa kau tau Morio sudah mati?" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda tidak tau. "Kapan dia mati?"

"Setahun yang lalu.. dan kau tau siapa yang membunuhnya?" Naruto menautkan alisnya. Ayolah ia baru saja keluar dari penjara banyak hal yang bungsu Namikaze itu tidak ketahui. "Sudahlah katakana saja siapa yang membunuhnya Ero-jiisan?"

"Aku.." Jiraya dengan bangga menunjuk dirinya. "Apa? Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Kaget Naruto, untungnya kamar Jiraya kedap suara dan tak terpantau cctv jadi apapun yang mereka bicarakan dan mereka lakukan tidak seorangpun yang tau.

"Setelah aku selidiki ternyata dia adalah tersangka dibalik pencebakanmu.. Morio adalah dalangnya, aku meyuruh orang untuk menyabotase mobil yang digunakannya saat dia pergi ke Suna.."

"Jadi maksud Jii-san, kakek Morio adalah otaknya? Lalu apa peran Menma?"

"Menma adalah eksekutornya.." Jiraya menarik nafas sejenak dan mengatupkan matanya beberapa saat karena merasa sedikit perih.

"Sialan!" Maki Naruto, tangannya terkepal kuat. Dan keadaan hening sesaat sebelum Jiraya kembali membuka suaranya.

"Satu hal lagi yang perlu kau ketahui.. Naruto kau sudah menang, kau harus ingat apa yang akan aku katakana ini.."

"Apa itu ?"

"Menma tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki seorang anak.." Naruto sedikit syok dan badannya sempat menegang sesaat. " Maksud Ero-jiisan apa dia itu mandul?"

"Tepat sekali.. sebuah perusahaan besar pastilah membutuhkan seorang kepala untuk mengatur semuanya. Dan akan lebih membanggakan lagi jika suatu saat anakmu yang akan melanjutkan kerja kerasmu itu.." Naruto menggangguk pertanda setuju.

"Tapi sayang sekali Menma tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan semua itu, dan bodohnya lagi Kushina terlalu berharap banyak pada Menma 4 tahun belakangan ini.." Jiraya meraih sebuah amplop berwarna coklat yang terselip di laci nakas miliknya.

"Ambilah ini, dan tinggallah disebuah apartemen aku akan mengunjungimu sesekali.. Sudah cukup waktu 4 tahun berpisah denganmu cucuku yang sangat aku banggakan.." Tak banyak berbicara Naruto mengembangkan senyum lima jarinya pada Jiraya dan menerima pemberian dari kakeknya itu.

"Terimakasih.." Setelah kata singkat itu meluncur dari bibir tipis Naruto. Ia memeluk tubuh Jiraya sesaat dan sedikit membungkuk untuk memberikan hormat.

Sepeninggal Naruto dari kamarnya tetesan air membanjiri wajah penuh keriput Jiraya. "Setidaknya aku bisa mati dengan tenang sekarang.."

Naruto turun dari tangga, matanya tajam melirik ke arah bawah tepat ke mata violet Menma. Kushina yang dengan sabar menunggu akhirnya tak mampu lagi menahan gejolak rindu yang luarbiasa dihatinya.

Kaki jenjang itu berhamburan membawa tubuh Kushina lebih dekat pada sang putra bungsu. Masih terisak kecil Kushina memeluk tubuh Naruto yang sudah sampai dilantai bawah. Shion mengamati mertuanya yang sedang memeluk adik iparnya.

Shion memang tidak terlalu tau mengenai profil pribadi Naruto, namun karena hampir setiap hari Kushina mengoceh dan menangis dihadapannya pastilah mertuanya itu selalu menyebut-nyebut nama irisan danging ikan dikuah ramen itu.

Naruto yang mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba itu hanya memasang wajah datar, ia sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk membalas pelukan sang ibu. Walaupun harus diakui hati kecilnya sangat mendambakan sentuhan tangan ibunya.

Selagi keadilan belum ditegakkan Naruto tidak boleh goyah. "Lepaskan aku..!"

"Tidak akan, Kaa-san tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi. Sudah cukup Kaa-san terus dihantui rasa bersalah karena meninggalkan kalian berdua waktu masih kecil. Kaa-san ingin menebus semuanya sekarang.."

Minato yang mendengarkan dengan seksama kalimat istrinya hanya memutar bola matanya. Minato heran kenapa istrinya itu tidak pernah bisa berfikir rasional. Sudahlah toh anak-anaknya sudah dewasa, mereka butuh kebebasan dan salah satu diantara mereka juga sudah menikah jadi tidak perlu pengawasan 24 jam layaknya balita.

"Kaa-san aku menghargai usahamu yang mau berubah tidak seperti dulu lagi.. tapi Kaa-san sudah terlambat dan sudah ketinggalan kereta sangat jauh dari yang Kaa-san bayangkan.." Naruto melepaskan paksa pelukan Kushina.

"Lihat, dunia Kaa-san dan duniaku sudah berbeda.. biarkan aku pergi Kaa-san.." Naruto melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar di hadapannya Menma berdiri dengan tampang menantang. Saat Naruto melewati kakaknya ia menyenggol sedikit bahu Menma dan berbisik.

"Pertarungan kita baru dimulai.." Setelah membisikkan kalimat itu Naruto menyeringai melewati Menma yang kelihatan sedang menahan amarah dan gemerutuk giginya.

" _Terlalu awal bagimu Otouto.."_ Batin Menma. Mata violet itu menatap nyalang punggung lebar Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

Kushina berlari ke arah Minato, meminta agar sang suami menjegat putra bungsungnya sebelum pergi melewati pagar rumah.

"Minato ayo lakukan sesuatu.." Mohon Kushina, namun Minato tak merespon seperti yang diharapkan Kushina.

"Biarkan anakmu yang gagal itu pergi bersama aibnya yang telah mencoreng nama baik keluarga Namikaze.."

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan.. ayah macam apa kau hah?" Maki Kushina, tangannya yang ringkih menarik-narik kaus baju Minato. Karena kesal Minato mendorong Kushina hingga istrinya itu sedikit terhuyung dan untungnya Shion ada disana memegangi ibu mertuanya yang hampir mencium lantai.

"Aku kecewa padamu Kushina, kau benar-benar tidak bisa memprioritaskan apa yang lebih penting dari seorang sampah yang kau kejar-kejar itu." Ujar Minato datar.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau katakan, aku akan membawa Naruto pulang.. dan asal kau tau Naruto jauh lebih berharga dari setumpuk berlian.."

"Iya berlian yang bernilai sampah…"

* * *

Sai memarkirkan mobilnya, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 14.30 siang. Mata kelamnya melirik sekilas ke jok belakang mobil tempat dimana anak-anak duduk.

Terlihat Inojin yang tertidur pulas meyender pada bahu Shinachiku. Sedangkan bocah dengan mata emerald itu juga tertidur dengan posisi kepala menunduk namun dengan badan yang tegap.

Rencananya Sai ingin mengantar Inojin pulang terlebih dahulu namun karena Sai melihat gelagat tak beres dari Shinachiku membuat ia mulai khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu dengan anak temannya itu. Tanpa berniatan membangunkan anaknya Sai menarik pelan tubuh kecil Shinachiku.

Telapak tangannya meraba jidat lebar bocah kuning itu, alangkah terkejutnya Sai merasakan suhu tubuh Shinachiku yang sedikit panas, daerah bagian pipi sedikit memerah dan terlihat beberapa keringat sebesar biji jagung menetes dari keningnya. Walaupun sedari setengah jam yang lalu anak itu tidur didalam mobil dengan Ac yang dingin.

Sangat pelan dan berhati-hati Sai mengendong Shina dan meninggalkan Inojin yang masih tertidur sendirian dimobil. Derap kakinya membawa Sai didepan kubikel milik Sakura, wanita dengan rambut warna gulai itu tidak ada ditempatnya.

"Ino?!" Sai memanggil istrinya yang sedang membaca sambil berjalan.

"Sai?" Ino mendekat pada sumber suara, wanita itu sedikit bingung dengan penampakan suaminya yang sedang menggendong anak orang lain. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Sakura dimana?" Suara Sai melembut, dan terlihat sekali Sai begitu kerepotan menggendong Shinachiku hingga membuat Ino berinisiatif untuk mengambil alih tubuh kecil Shinachiku dari suaminya.

"Sakura sedang ada diruangan Sasuke membahas sesuatu yang penting mungkin akan lama, sini sayang biar aku yang menggendongnya.." Sai membiarkan istrinya mengambil Shina darinya. Kemudian lelaki itu menyeka keringat yang hampir jatuh mengenai matanya.

"Apa masih lama? Aku rasa sepertinya Shina terserang demam.." Ino sedikit terkejut dengan laporan suaminya. Sedetik kemudian ia menempelkan tangannya di sekitaran wajah Shinachiku.

"Astaga panas sekali.. aduh bagaimana ini.." Ino yang mulai panik juga membuat Sai ikut panik.

"Begini saja, aku titip Shina padamu katakana pada Sakura kalau aku tidak bisa menunggunya Inojin sedang tertidur dimobil sendirian jadi aku akan antar dia pulang dulu.." Sai membenarkan letak kepala Shinachiku dileher istrinya agar bocah berambut kuning itu merasa nyaman.

"Oh iya satu lagi tadi aku dan anak-anak sempat makan siang diresto jadi beritau juga pada Sakura kalau Shinachiku sudah makan.." Ino mengangguk cepat. Dan memberikan sedikit kecupan di pipi suaminya.

"Iya, hati-hati dijalan sayang.."

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu.." Setelah Sai pergi. Ino hendak kembali ke meja kerjanya, namun wanita bermarga Shimura itu sempat bingung dimana ia akan menidurkan bocah yang digendongnya.

"Aish.. kasihan kalau dia aku pangku" Iris aquamarine Ino memicing tak jauh didepannya ia melihat seorang OB yang sedang membereskan meja. Suara cempreng Ino menggelegar meyerukan nama OB itu agar mendekat ke arah sumber suara.

"Lee!?" tak lama kemudian OB dengan berpenampilan serba hijau itu berdiri tegap dihadapan Ino.

"Iya Nona Ino? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tutur sopan sang OB sembari mengalungkan sebuah kain perca dilehernya.

"Iya aku butuh bantuanmu, bisakah kau memindahkan sofa panjang yang ada diruangan Sakura kemari? Aku kasihan pada Shina jika ia ditidurkan diruangan Sakura sendirian.."

"Ohh baiklah itu hal yang mudah nona.." Dengan semangat Lee memindahkan sendiri sofa yang dimaksud oleh Ino. Tak sampai sepuluh menit hal yang diminta wanita dengan surai pirang pucat itu terkabulkan.

"Terimakasih Lee.. kau memang bisa diandalkan.." Lee tersenyum mendapatkan pujian atas kinerjanya. Setelah itu Lee undur diri untuk melakukan tugas lainnya.

Ino kembali bekerja sembari sesekali mengawasi bocah pirang yang tengah tertidur pulas namun dengan wajah yang sedikit gelisah, membuat Ino semakin cemas.

Ia ingin memanggil Sakura untuk segera kembali namun mengingat tadi bosnya memanggil teman pinkisnya dengan nada marah menandakan ada sesuatu yang serius tengah terjadi dan pastinya akan memakan waktu lama sampai Sakura keluar dari ruang CEO itu.

Waktu tengah menunjukan pukul 18.15 sore artinya waktunya pulang bagi pegawai kantoran, Sakura baru saja keluar dari ruangan Sasuke. Terlihat wajah cantiknya kini begitu masam dan kusam tak sesegar tadi pagi.

Aura hitam menguar dari tubuh ringkih Sakura, wanita bermata emerald itu menengteng map berwarna hitam. Kaki jenjangnya ia seret disepanjang koridor begitu malas rasanya hanya untuk berjalan menuju ruangannya.

Menurut Sakura hari ini Sasuke begitu keterlaluan, bagaimana tidak?

CEO muda itu awalnya membahas sebuah tender namun diakhir topik bahasan, Uchiha muda itu memberikannya ultimatum keras dan memaksanya untuk berdiri mendengar ocehan tidak jelas tentang kinerjanya selama tiga hari belakangan ini.

Iya selama 3 hari belakangan Sakura cukup disibukkan dengan acara penyambutan calon suaminya yang gagal. Hingga wanita Haruno itu tidak focus memberikan kinerja terbaiknya untuk perusahaan, alhasil inilah sangsi hal yang harus diterima Sakura yaitu pemotongan gaji serta penambahan jam lembur selama seminggu ke depan.

" _Fuck"_ Sakura mengumpat dalam hati, tidakkah bosnya berfikir jika ia juga memiliki kehidupan ? dan tak hanya terfokus pada pekerjaan saja2

Demi apapun, Sakura kesal. Dan disaat yang bersamaan ia ingin menangis, entah apa yang membuatnya seperti sorang anak baru gede yang labilnya bukan main dan bergalau-galau 'ria' seperti ini.

Sakura tiba diruangannya, ia sedikit terkejut karena emeraldnya mendapati Lee si-OB tengah menyapu lantai disana. Tak memperdulukan OB itu Sakura mendudukan bokongnya dan memijit-mijit pelan pelipisnya.

Lee memberi hormat pada Sakura setelah pekerjaannya usai, namun salam dari Lee tak dibalas oleh Sakura. Wanita itu bahkan tidak sadar jika Lee sudah meninggalkan ruangannya saat ia hendak meminum air mineral.

Sakura memeriksa ponselnya yang sempat tertinggal diatas meja. Ada dua pesan masuk masing-masing dari Sai dan ibunya. Membaca sekilas dan meletakkan kembali ponsel pintar itu meja. Pintu kaca itu dibuka oleh Ino kini si-pirang bernafas lega karena mendapati sahabatnya sudah kembali ke ruangannya.

"Sakura?.." Ino masuk lebih dalam dan ia melihat raut wajah Sakura yang masamnya bukan main membuat wanita berbadan dua itu bergidik ngeri.

"Ino? Apa Shina bersamamu?" To the poin penyampaian Sakura membuat Ino menyunggingkan senyum sesaat. "Iya.. dia bersamaku dari tadi siang, kau tau anakmu sedikit demam.."

Sakura berdiri dari kursinya setelah mendengar kalimat Ino. "Apa? Shina sakit?.. astaga kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi Ino bagaimana kalau dia kenapa-kenapa?!.." Suara Sakura sedikit meninggi dan Ino sudah menduga hal itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya padamu? Kau dipanggil oleh Sasuke dan aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena ponselmu kau tinggalkan di atas meja.." Kini Sakura merasa bersalah. Tak sepantasnya ia membentak Ino yang jelas-jelas sudah membantu dengan menjaga anaknya selama ia menghadap bos besar.

"Astaga maafkan aku.." Ino menautkan alisnya. Sakura menghela nafas kasar, dan kemudian wanita satu anak itu membereskan barang-barangnya segera melangkah meninggalkan ruangannya menyusul Ino yang berjalan menuju kubikel miliknya.

"Tenangkan dirimu Saku.. kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan berlebihan seperti itu" Ino juga membereskan barang bawaannya. Ia melihat Sakura yang mengelus kepala putrnya.

"Aku tau.. hanya saja hari ini begitu krodit, aku tidak bisa berfikir jernih.."

"Hm.. demamnya sudah agak turun setelah aku menempelkan plester penurun panas dan tadi Shina sempat minta susu coklat padaku.." Ino menatap Sakura sesaat. "Begitu ya? syukurlah aku akan mengajaknya ke dokter sekarang.."

Dua ibu muda itu berjalan beriringan disepanjang koridor karena sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing hanya keheningan yang menemani mereka berdua. Sesekali kariawan lain yang masih dikantor berpapasan dengan mereka memberikan hormat. Dan dibalas senyuman ala kadarnya oleh Sakura, ibu muda itu dalam mood yang buruk.

Setelah sampai diparkiran Ino dan Sakura melihat sosok Sai yang tengah menyender dibody mobil menunggu istrinya datang dan kebetulan disebelah mobil milik Sai terparkir mobil Minicooper milik Sakura.

"Sai.. Terimakasih sudah menjemput Shina hari ini, dan maaf harus merepotkanmu lagi.. " Sai tersenyum pada Sakura mengengguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak masalah Sakura, santai saja kapanpun kau butuh bantuan. Kami berdua akan datang membantumu.." Bukan Sai yang menjawab melainkan Ino yang bersuara. Wanita itu mengerti dengan keadaan Sakura.

"Tapi tetap saja aku merasa tidak enak, selalu merepotkan kalian.."

"Tidak perlu sungkan, aku sudah sering mengatakannya padamu kan? Oh iya tadi siang Shina sempat marah-marah padaku karena aku berbohong tentangmu.. " Sai berujar miring tanganya mengelus singkat rambut halus Shinachiku yang tertidur.

Sakura hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan penuturan Sai. Anaknya memang terlalu temperamental jika menyangkut hal kejujuran.

"Sebaiknya ajak dia kedokter, perubahan cuaca yang ekstrim membuat daya tahan tubuhnya lemah. Sama seperi Inojin saat ini dia sedang pilek dirumah." Sai melanjutkan kalimatnya dan kali ini Sakura sepaham dengan Sai.

"Kalau begitu jaa-Sakura kami pulang dulu.." Ino dan suaminya berpamitan pada Sakura. Kedua mobil dengan merek berbeda itu meluncur bersamaan keluar dari area Uchiha Crop.

Sakura menunggu dengan gelisah, ia tiba di tempat praktek dokter anak dan mendapat nomor antrian 22 sedangkan waktu sudah menunjukan jam 20.00 pm dan nomor antrian saat ini baru sampai pada nomor 15. Suasana begitu gaduh ada anak yang menangis da nada pula anak yang tertawa karena ditemani bermain oleh orang tua mereka sembari menunggu nomor antiran.

"Mama.." Suara lirih Shina membuat Sakura yang sempat bengong menoleh dengan cepat. "Iya sanyang? Kenapa, apanya yang sakit?"

"Aku haus.." dengan singkat Sakura mengambil air mineral tak lupa dengan sedotan agar anaknya lebih mudah minimum air.

"Mama, aku mau main ayunan dan prosotan disana.." Jari kecil Shina menunjuk tempat berapa anak yang bermain ayunan dan prosotan tak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Tapi sayang nanti kalau kepalanya pusing bagaimana? Diam dan duduk sebentar lagi giliran kita.." Sakura menatap emerald anaknya yang sayu.

"Tapi Mah, Shian mau main.." Shina yang tidak sabaran muali ancang-ancang untuk nerlari ke area bermain. Dengan sigap tangan Sakura menahan lengan anaknya.

"Iya-iya tunggu Mama.. biar Mama temani" Sakura tak punya pilihan karena rasa bosannya Sakura mengalah dan memilih menemani anaknya bermain siapa tau dengan menghabikan waktu di area bermain waktu akan serasa cepat.

Sakura mendrong ayunan yang diduduki oleh anaknya. Raut wajah bahagia terpancar dari bocah tiga tahun itu. Bahkan Sakura baru sadar jika anaknya masih memakai seragam TK, yaampun jika dipikir-pikir Sakura merasa menjadi seorang ibu yang jahat.

Sakura duduk gelisah, saat ini ia memperhatikan dokter anak itu mencatat hasil pemeriksaan yang dilakukan pada anaknya.

"Jadi bagaimana dokter?" Dokter muda itu tersenyum sekilas melihat wanita dihadapannya tidak memberikan jeda barang sedetikpun padanya yang baru selesai menulis resep.

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, putra anda hanya kaget dengan perubahan suhu lingkungan dan itu hal yang wajar dialami oleh anak seusianya." Sakura mengangguk dengan penjelasan dokter itu.

"Ahh.. begitu ya ? aku pikir dia terserang tipus.." Dokter itu menggeleng lemah ia melihat anak berambut pirang itu yang sibuk bermain dengan mobil-mobilan yang disedikan pihak klinik.

"Yah.. saya rasa hanya itu, dan silahkan anda tebus resep ini.." Sakura menerima kertas dengan tulisan abstak yang tidak dapat dibaca dengan mata telanjang serta tak lupa ibu muda itu mengucapkan terimakasih pada dokter.

Sinar bulan menyinari jalanan Konoha city yang mulai sepi hanya beberapa mobil saja yang meintas, Sakura menyetir dengan pikiran kosong. Wajahnya terlihat kusam dan sekarang ia baru ingat janjinya yang mau menemui Naruto dirumah sakit.

Ia menggit tangannya semua rancananya berantakan hari ini. Anaknya sakit dan sekarang sudah larut pihak rumah sakit tak akan mengijinkan pengunjung untuk menjenguk pasien lagi. Emerald miliknya melirik sekilas Shinachiku yang tidur dengan pulas setelah meminum obat.

Sebelumnya juga ponsel pintarnya beberapa kali berbunyi dan tertera nama ibunya dilayar ponsel itu. Namun Sakura tidak memiliki niatan untuk mengangkat panggilan itu. pikiran Sakura saat ini terpokus hanya pada Naruto sekarang.

"Naruto.." Lirih Sakura.

* * *

Setelah kedatangan Naruto tadi siang kediaman Namikaze serasa begitu berbeda bagi Shion yang notabena adalah orang baru disana. Terbukti saat jam makan malam tak satupun anggota keluarga yang makan di meja makan.

Suami, dan kedua mertuanya seolah sedang melakukan perang dingin walaupun itulah seenarnya yang terjadi. Shion sudah lelah membujuk tiga orang itu untuk makan bersama dan alhasil malam ini hanya dirinya yang memakan olahan lesat yang tersaji.

Beralih ke tempat lain. Menma menopang dagunya. Pria dengan rambut merah itu menatap kosong sudut ruangan kerja miliknya. Tak berselang lama pintu coklat dibuka oleh seseorang yang ditunggunya sedari tadi.

"Kebiasaanmu senang sekali membuat orang marah.." Menma berujar dingin matanya menatap tajam pria dengan setelan baju serba hitam itu.

"Maafkan saya.." Yamato berdiri tegap dihadapan Menma.

"Kau mencoba berkianat padaku?"

"Sama sekali tidak tuan.." Yamato sedikit menunduk kali ini, ia harus pandai mengendalikan mimik wajahnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengantar Naruto kemari?!" Menma menunggu jawaban dari Yamato.

"Itu karena saya merupakan sekertaris pribadinya.."

"Iya kau memang sekertaris pribadinya tapi kau juga adalah kaki tanganku, aku harap kedepannya kau memilih keputusan yang tepat.."Yamato mengagguk.

"Akan saya pertimbangkan lagi Tuan.."

"Kali ini aku mengampunimu!."

Hening sesaat sampai pada akhirnya Manma memulai lagi percakapan.

"Obat ini baru saja datang." Menma menunjukan sebuah botol kecil yang terbuat dari kaca dan dari luar terlihat berwarna kuning pudar. Yamato hanya memandang datar barang yang ditunjukan oleh Menma dan setelahnya lelaki itu memakai sarung tangan hitam dikedua tangannya.

"Kali ini dosisnya lebih tinggi, aku ingin segera melihatnya tertanam ditanah.." Yamato diam ia mengambil botol yang ada ditangan Menma.

"Saya mengerti." Menma mengangguk dan berdiri dari duduknya. Ia menyimpan kedua tangan kekarnya di kedua kantung celana trening yang dipakainya.

"Lakukan dengan bersih. Jangan sampai Kaa-san mengetahuinya.." Yamato yang sudah berdiri diambang pintu berhenti sesaat untuk mendengar kalimat Menma. Setelahnya langkah kaki yamato menuntunnya keluar dari ruang kerja majikannya itu.

Bersambung…

Hmm gimana ya ?

Sebenarnya aku mau menulis langsung permasalahan/konflik di chap 3 ini namun apalah daya otak ku begitu liar dan senang sekali berinfrovisai sehingga alur cerita meleset jauh dari yang aku harapkan. Dan dengan percaya dirinya aku malah mempublisnya.

Semoga kalian senang ya readers..

Oh iya aku minta maaf sekali.. karena fic ini lama publisnya. Hiks aku jadi sedih mengingat laptop kesayanganku ini tidak memiliki carjer dan harus rela berbagi carjer laptop dengan adikku.

Jadi sekian dulu ya, selalu aku ucapkan terimakasi banyak pada temen-temen yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini dan bersedia memberikan saran serta kritiknya di kolom riview.

Sampai jumpa di chaper depan…


	4. penjelasan untukku

Warning : OOC,typo, EYD berantakan, jauh dari kata sempurna.

Aha peringatan tambahan : chap 4 ini akan dominan menceritakan tentang penangkapan buron si -tukang adu domba. Bagi kalian kawanku yang ingin melihat moment NaruSaku harap bersabar ye mereka nyempil mah dikit-dikit.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing [ Naruto x Sakura]

Rated : T-M

 **Aku hanya butuh kamu sayang**

Naruto memandang datar gemerlap Konoha City dari jendela besar diapartemennya. Yap sepulang dari menjenguk kakeknya ia lantas bergegas membeli sebuah apartemen seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Jiraya.

Naruto lantas mengeluarkan arloji retak pemberian Sakura dari dalam saku celananya. Entah motifasi apa yang membuat Naruto memungut hadiah pemberian Sakura saat ia memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal dari rumah sakit.

Menggenggam erat benda yang tak seberapa itu cukup lama sampai suara dari ponsel mengagetkannya. Dengan helaan nafas malas Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil sumber suara bising yang memenuhi apartemennya.

"Huh menggangu saja.." Erangnya malas.

Namun belum sempat ia mengangkat panggilan masuk tersebut. Ponsel yang tadinya berbunyi nyaring itu, tak bersuara lagi.

"Yaampun menyebalkan!.."

Naruto mengacuhkan ponselnya. Karena kesal telah dipermainkan oleh panggilan iseng.

Kemudian helaan nafas kasar keluar dari bibir tipis Naruto. Pria itu merentangkan tangan dan memutar bahunya yang terasa pegal. Mata sipitnya melirik sekilas jam dinding yang menempel ditembok.

Rupanya hari ini sudah sangat larut, jam bahkan telah menunjukkan pukul setengah duabelas malam. Laki-laki yang hanya mengenakan baju kaus polos berwarna abu-abu itu mengacak kasar helaian pirang miliknya.

Matanya terasa berat namun dirinya harus tetap terjaga. Karena bosan Naruto memilih untuk membuat secangkir kopi. Kaki yang berbalut sandal rumahan itu berjalan pelan menuju dapur, tangan kekar miliknya dengan cekatan membuat air panas melalui teko elektronik yang tersambung dengan colokan listrik.

Tak butuh waktu lama, kopi buatannya pun jadi. Naruto kemudian memilih untuk meminumnya di ruang tamu, mendudukkan bokongnya pada salah satu sofa empuk berwarna krem disana.

"Huh-huh.. panas!.."

* * *

Kediaman Namikaze pukul 23.00 malam.

Rumah megah nan mewah itu terlihat sangat sepi maklumlah sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam. Seluruh penghuninya sudah terlelap di alam kapuknya masing-masing. Namun tidak untuk pria yang selalu mengenakan pakaian dengan setelan serba hitam.

Pria itu berjalan dengan sedikit mengendap-endap, agar suara langkah kakinya tidak kentara terdengar oleh pemilik rumah. Pelan tapi pasti Yamato terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga kini pria berambut coklat itu menaiki tangga utama kediaman Namikaze.

Pencahayaan yang remang-remang mempermudah dirinya untuk menyusup disetiap sudut rumah mewah itu. Ditambah dengan kekuasaan yang dilimpahkan padanya oleh sang majikan, pria berkacamata itu bisa dengan sangat mudah mengakses ruang pemantau cctv.

Jadi Yamato bisa melumpuhkan system cctv diseluruh rumah. Hingga pekerjaan gelapnya tak akan mudah terlacak siapapun.

Dan pada akhirnya Yamato sampai didepan sebuah ruangan yang menjadi tujuannya, tangannya yang telah berbalut sarung tangan menyentuh knop pintu berwarna coklat tersebut. Memutar knop pintu itu secara perlahan agar tidak banyak menimbulkan suara.

Setelahnya ia mendorong pelan pintu tersebut dan menutupnya kembali dengan sangat perlahan hingga tak menimbulkan suara. Keadaan ruangan itu cukup gelap hanya ada cahaya yang bersumber dari pantulan sinar bulan yang menembus ruangan melalui jendela dengan gorden yang terbuka.

Yamato mematung sesaat, mengamati keadaan sekitar. Ruangan atau lebih tepatnya kamar yang lumayan luas itu hanya dihuni oleh tetuah keluarga Namikaze yang masih hidup. Pria tua berambut putih itu tidur terlentang diranjang berukuran king size.

Ia menyeringai, misinya kali ini kelihatan akan sangat mudah jika si-tua bangka itu sudah tertidur pulas dengan mulut menganga.

Yamato membenarkan letak kacamatanya, kemudian melangkah maju. Tepat dihadapan tuan besar Jiraya yang terlelap, Yamato berhenti dan berdiri tegap memandang lelaki bak raja itu dengan ekspresi dingin.

Jari telunjuknya diarahkan tepat didepan kedua lubang hidung Jiraya, Yamato ingin memastikan apakah Tuan besarnya benar-benar sudah berada dialam mimpi atau belum.

Sepuluh detik kemudian Yamato menarik kembali jari telunjukknya. Yah Jiraya tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisi awalnya, itu artinya korban telah tak sadarkan diri dan sudah menuju ke alam mimpinya.

Ini kali ke dua belas Yamato melakukan hal yang diperintahkan oleh tuan Menma selama satu tahun belakangan.

Setiap sebulan sekali Yamato diperintahkan untuk menyuntikkan serum penurun daya tahan tubuh untuk Jiraya. Membuat pria yang telah berumur itu, sedikit – demi sedikit kehilangan stamina serta tubuh rentanya mulai mengalami kompilasi jantung dan kelumpuhan saraf hingga mewajibkan Jiraya untuk badterss serta memakai kursi roda jika ingin meninggalkan kamar.

Setiap serum memiliki tingkatan level yang berbeda mulai dari level penghancuran kekebalan tubuh ringan hingga level tinggi seperti serum kuning pudar yang tengah dipengang Yamato sekarang.

Yamato tau benar tujuan Menma mencekoki kakeknya sendiri dengan obat mematikan seperti itu. Pria berambut merah itu ingin membalaskan dendam atas kematian Namikaze Morio.

Sudah sejak lama Menma dan Morio telah merencanakan pembantaian pada Jiraya dan Naruto. Namun nasib buruk lebih berpihak pada Menma dan Morio naasnya malah Moriolah yang terbunuh lebih dahulu oleh Jiraya hingga membuat Menma kalang kabut.

Dan sekaranglah Menma bergerak sendiri, pria berumur 30 tahun itu ingin melihat kematian Jiraya secara perlahan. Menyiksa kakeknya sendiri dengan obat yang membuat seluruh tubuh tua lelaki berambut putih itu terasa sakit.

Cruuss…

Cairan kuning pudar itu disuntikkan memalui infus yang terpasang. Hingga racun itu menyatu dengan cairan putih infus. Yamato menyeringai tugasnya sudah selesai dengan sangat bersih ia kemudian menyimpan botol kosong bekas serum tersebut disela saku jasnya.

Jika cairan infus itu telah mengalir dan masuk ke pembuluh darah Jiraya, maka tak butuh waktu lama tetuah Namikaze itu hanya tinggal kenangan saja. Tuan Menma pasti akan sangat senang dengan hasil kerjanya.

Saat Yamato hendak berbalik dan meninggalkan kamar Jiraya tiba-tiba seseorang membekap bagian hidung hingga mulutnya dengan sebuah saputangan yang telah dibubuhi obat bius.

Yamato sempat memberontak dengan memukul dan menyikut orang yang membekap mulutnya. Ia terbebas namun tak sempat melarikan diri, Yamato kemudian terjatuh ke lantai karena bagian otak kecilnya dipukul sangat keras oleh orang yang tak dikenal.

Setelah Yamato pingsan, Jiraya membuka secara perlahan matanya mengerjapkannya beberapa kali dan kemudian senyuman mengembang diwajah kriput miliknya.

"Kerja bagus Nagato.." Jiraya mencabut kasar jarum infus yang tertanam ditelapak tangannya. Ia cukup khawatir jika racun yang disuntikkan oleh Yamato masuk lebih banyak ke tubuhnya.

"Ahh.. terimakasih atas pujiannya Tuan…" Nagato melepaskan penutup wajahnya, laki-laki berwajah tampan itu mengibaskan rambutnya yang agak berantakan setelah melepaskan penutup wajah tadi.

"Hm.. dan kau hampir membiarkannya kabur tadi.." Jiraya berujar malas. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menyibak selimut tebal membungkus tubuhnya tadi.

"Maafkan saya, saya tidak terbiasa berkelahi.."Nagato berujar sedikit membungkuk pada Tuannya. Nagato merupakan dokter muda yang diangkat sebagai dokter pribadi oleh Minato untuk mengawasi dan merawat Jiraya.

Nagato sempat bingung dengan gejala-gejala sakit yang dikeluhkan oleh Jiraya, segala jenis pemeriksaan telah dijalani Jiraya dan tak kunjung mendapat titik terang. Namun kini terungkaplah penyebab sebenarnya apa yang membuat pria tua yang masih enerjik itu tiba-tiba mengalami kelumpuhan.

Nagato telah mencurigai Yamato sejak dua bulan lalu, gerak –gerik tak wajar diperlihatkan pria berambut coklat itu saat bertemu ataupun mengobrol dengan tuan Jiraya. Dan puncaknya satu bulan lalu, saat Nagato dimintai tolong untuk memeriksa Kushina oleh Minato. Nagato tak sengaja memergoki Yamato keluar dari kamar Jiraya saat tengah malam.

"Serum ini cepat diserap oleh pembuluh darah dan bekerja merusak seluruh system tubuh, pantas saja semua alat medis tidak dapat mendeteksinya.."

"Itu sebabnya aku menjadi seperti ini.. benar-benar kurang ajar pria itu!.." Jiraya berujar marah, hingga Nagato tak berani bicara.

Kemudian dengan cekatan Nagato mengikat ke dua tangan dan kaki Yamato menggunakan tali tambang. Tak lupa juga menutup mata Yamato dengan kain dan membekap mulutnya dengan lakban hitam.

"Tolong bantu aku berdiri!.."

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya Nagato membantu Jiraya untuk menaiki kursi rodanya. Walaupun Jiraya bersikeras untuk memijakan kedua kakinya ditanah hal itu sangatlah mustahil mengingat kedua kaki kriputnya sudah lumpuh bak jelli agar-agar.

"Anda lumayan berat juga.." Cicit Nagato.

Bruk..

"Apa katamu?"

"Ah maksud saya.. tadi ada nyamuk yang lumayan besar.." dusta Nagato.

Tubuh Jiraya akhirnya terduduk di korsi roda itu. Nagato merapikan bekas tempat tidur Jiraya yang agak berantakan.

"Sudah biarkan saja begitu.." Jiraya membenarkan jaket hitam yang dikenakannya, udara malam serasa menusuk tulang-tulang rapuhnya.

"Setidaknya kita harus menghapus jejak Tuan.. itu adalah salah satu trik penjahat yang saja pelajari 2 jam lalu" Jiraya tersenyum singkat mendengar penuturan Nagato.

"Apa system cctv masih dimatikan ?" Jiraya mendorong kursiroda dengan kedua tangan kriputnya. Berjalan mendekat ke tubuh Yamato yang pingsan.

"Sepertinya seluruh cctv masih mati tuan.. saya akan segera hubungi tim beta.."

Nagato dengan cekatan mengeluarkan walkie tolkie dari sakunya, ia melacak sinyal tim beta. Setelah tersambung bergegas mengintruksikan agar bala bantuan segera menuju tkp.

"Tim beta, masuk!. Alfa disini ganti!.."

Jiraya hanya mengamati datar Nagato yang tengah berkomunikasi dengan 2 bodyguardnya, kemudian tatapan penuh kemarahan terpancar dari maniknya ketika melihat tubuh Yamato.

Ingin sekali rasanya ia menghajar habis-habisan lelaki berambut coklat itu, namun apalah daya ia sekarang hanya seorang pria tua yang lumpuh. Segala gerak – geriknya terbatasi oleh kursi roda.

" _Tim_ _alfa masuk, beta disini ganti_ _!.."_

"Segera menuju tempat X target telah diamankan ganti."

" _Siap meluncur, ganti.."_

Setelah kontek itu terputus Nagato melangkah dan mengambil alih untuk mendorong kursi roda Jiraya menuju ke luar kamar.

"Kita harus segera bergegas tuan, obat bius itu hanya bertahan satu setengah jam saja.."

"Aku tau.. kau tidak usah mengingatkanku lagi, aku belum pikun.." Dengan nada angkuh Jiraya berujar, hingga Nagato menghela nafas.

Sampai ditangga, 2 orang berbadan besar muncul dihadapan Jiraya. Mereka berdua memberi hormat pada pria tua itu, satu orang bergegas menuju kamar Jiraya untuk membawa tubuh Yamato ke mobil dan satu orang Bodyguard lagi membantu Nagato membawa turun Jiraya beserta kursi rodanya menuju lantai satu kediaman Namikaze.

Terlihat di teras sudah ada 2 mobil sedan berwarna hitam dengan supir masing-masing. Jiraya dan Nagato masuk ke mobil sedan pertama. Sedangkan 2 Bodyguard beserta tubuh Yamato masuk ke mobil sedan nomor dua. Setelah semuanya siap kedua mobil itu segera melesat meninggalkan wilayah rumah mewah keluarga Namikaze.

* * *

Tak jauh dari teras, tepatnya di balkon lantai 2 rumah Namikaze. Seorang laki-laki dengan baju tidur berdiri tegap menadang kepergian dua mobil sedan hitam itu dengan ekspresi datar. Angin malam menghenbuskan helaian rambutnya bak model iklan shampoo.

"Sayang sekali.." Guman pria itu.

Tak lama kemudian ia memilih untuk kembali ke peraduannya.

* * *

Nagato melirik cemas wajah pucat Jiraya dari balik kaca sepion. Dokter muda itu duduk disamping supir sedangkan Jiraya duduk sendiri di jok belakang.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja Jiraya-sama?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya merasa sedikit dingin.. matikan Ac-nya!.."

Tanpa perlu diulang lagi sang-sopir mematikan Ac mobil yang membuat tuan besarnya merasa tidak nyaman.

Kriitt..

Mobil hitam yang ditumpangi Jiraya berhenti tepat didepan sebuah gedung apartemen. Dengan cepat Nagato membantu Jiraya keluar dari mobil dan mendudukkannya kembali di kursi roda. Sedangkan bodyguard dua menenteng tubuh Yamato.

"Kita ke tempat anak itu.."

"Haik, kalau tidak salah lantai 7 Tuan.." Nagato mendorong Jiraya menuju lift, dibelakang mereka diikuti oleh 2 boduguard.

* * *

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, didepan kamar apartement no 90 lantai 7. Bel telah dimunyikan tak butuh waktu lama pemilik apartemen membukakan pintunya.

"Ah kalian datang juga.."

Sapa Naruto malas, lelaki pirang itu terlihatan sangat mengantuk. Membuka lebar-lebar pintu apartemennya setelah rombongan Jiraya masuk ia mengunci kembali pintu apartemennya dengan kode berupa 4 digit angka pilihannya.

"Bisakah kau menyambut kedatanganku dengan hangat.."

Jiraya sebagai pria berumur merasa dilecehkan oleh cucunya. Karena kedatangannya tak disambut dengan layak oleh Naruto. Maklum seumur-umur dirinya selalu dihormati oleh seluruh kalangan baik itu petinggi negara ataupun rakyat biasa.

Tapi lihatlah ini, cucu tersayangnya malah menganggap dirinya seperti teman sebaya. Oh ayolah Jiraya saja umurnya sudah menjapai 70 tahun lebih.

"Untuk apa ada penyambutan segala, tidak penting sama sekali Ero-jii.."

Naruto berkata sembari menguap, Nagato yang melihat interaksi antara kakek dan cucu itu hanya tersenyum canggung ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dan memilih untuk mengamati dalam diam.

Pandangan Naruto mengarah pada dua bodyguard yang berdiri tegap dibelakang Jiraya. Namun atensi Naruto lebih mengarah ke bodyguard yang menenteng tubuh seorang pria pingsan.

"Kalian berhasil menangkapnya? Hebat sekali.."

Naruto menyuruh mereka semua duduk, ia menyiapkan satu korsi di tengah-tengah ruang tamu. "Ikat dia disana!.."

Tanpa menunggu lama bodiguard pembawa Yamato mengikat tubuh pingsan itu dikorsi yang telah disiapkan oleh Naruto. "Aku penasaran siapa pelakunya.."

"Kau akan kaget nanti.."

"Sepertinya wajahnya pamiliar.." Naruto menyipitkan matanya, Safir itu meneliti dengan seksama tubuh Yamato yang telah terikat. Kepala Yamato menunduk membuat Naruto penasaran dengan rupa wajahnya yang tertutup rambut coklat.

"Kau-"

Naruto menunjuk Nagato, sedangkan orang yang ditunjuk terkaget dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Iya tuan muda?"

"Ambilkan kamera dan triport dikamarku!.." dengan Printah singkat itu Nagato mengangguk dan meluncur dengan gesit. Namun belum sampai sepuluh langkah ia berhanti. "Maaf kamar anda yang mana tuan?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas. "Cih, dasar bedebah. Kamarku ada disebelah kanan dapur!.." Teriak Naruto.

Sebelah kaki Naruto terangkat dan disilangkan diatas kaki yang satunya. Gaya duduk ala bos besar, Jiraya hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Dengan mudahnya cucu pirangnya memperlakukan seorang dokter muda yang jenius layaknya seorang pembantu dan dengan bodohnya Nagato mengiyakan perintah cucunya.

Semuanya sudah siap camera untuk perekam sudah terpasang tepat mengarah ke wajah Yamato yang belum sadarkan diri. Dua bodyguard sewaan Jiraya berdiri di belakang Yamato sedangkan Naruto, Jiraya dan Nagato duduk disofa dengan masing-masing secangkir kopi.

30 menit berlalu akhirnya tanda-tanda kehidupan Yamato muncul. Pria dengan mulut dibekap dengan lakban hitam itu menggeliat, setelah lewat sepuluh detik ia meronta-rontakan tangannya, kemudan kepalanya mendongkak.

Yamato terkaget begitu ia sadar, matanya tak mampu melihat hanya warna hitam yang memenuhi netranya."Kau sudah sadar rupanya.."

"Hmmngghh.. hmnggkkhjgg.."

Berusaha bicara, namun gagal wajah tenang yang biasa ia gunakan kini berubah menjadi raut ketakutan. Yamato berusaha untuk bangkit namun kakinya juga telah diikat kuat dengan tali dikaki kursi kayu tempatnya duduk.

"Hmmngghhh.. hmnhghjkk.."

Rontaan tak henti-hentinya Yamato berikan. Namun apalah daya sekuat apapun ia berusaha naasnya ikatan tali yang membelit seluruh tubuhnya itu lebih kuat mengekang. Kepala itu kembali ia dongkak serta menggeleng keras untuk menyingkirkan penutup matanya.

"Yaampun apa yang dia katakan? Kau rambut merah buka lakban dan penutup matanya, aku tidak sabar ingin tau siapa dia sebenarnya!.." Printah Naruto mutlak.

Jiraya menipitkan matanya, kriput di ujung manik hitamnya semakin kelihatan jelas. _"Dasar bocah mana mungkin ia tidak tau siapa dia yang sebenarnya.. bodoh"_ Maki Jiraya dalam hati.

" _Ayo cepat tunjukan siapa kau yang sebenarnya agar aku tau apa alasanmu ikut dalam komplotan Menma.."_ Batin Naruto.

Nagato dengan malas berdiri, jika ada bodyguard untuk apa cucu bosnya selalu menyuruh-nyuruh dia untuk bekerja layaknya pembantu dasar bedebah, Nagato mengumpat 7 turunan untuk Naruto dalam hatinya. Memangnya auranya sebagai dokter muda yang jenius tidak kelihatan apa?

Jiraya swepdrowp mendengar nada perintah dari cucunya, oh iya setidaknya aura kepemimpinannya menurun pada Naruto, awalaupun cucunya seolah melakukan penyalah gunaan kekuasaan.

Dengan kasar Nagato menarik lakban hitam pembekap mulut Yagato "Arrgghhh.."

"Apa yang kalian inginkan!.. lepaskan aku!.." Dengan mata yang masih tertutup Yamato bicara seperti orang kesetanan. Kepalanya diedarkan kekiri dan kekanan mencari diminan posisi lawannya lewat indra penciumannya.

"Berisik!.." Jiraya membentak. Pria tua itu tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata sampah dari mulut Yamato, kuku tangannya memutih dan kilatan kemarahan terpancar jelas dari matanya. Ingin sekali ia menghabisi kacung sialan milik cucu sulungnya itu namun karena kesaksiannya sangat penting untuk Naruto, cucu kesayangannya. Maka dengan berat hati ia menunda dulu rencana pemusnahan Yamato.

Hening

Hingga saat Nagato melepaskan penutup mata dari wajah Yamato barulah pria berambut coklat itu membulatkan matanya, melihat penampakan Naruto, Jiraya serta seorang dokter muda alias Nagato. Yamato melirik- lirik ke segala arah tempatnya sekarang sangat asing ia tidak tau dimana. Keningnya bergerut dan banyak dugaan atau kemungkinan yang ia pikirkan dikepala coklatnya.

Dan hei! tuan pirangnya ada disini menatap nyalang kearahnya. Oh langsung saja pikirkan kemungkinan terburuknya yaitu kematian. Yamato tahu tipikal-tipikal orang seperti apa yang mendiami mension mewah Namikaze itu. Dipenuhi dengan orang berdarah dingin yang tak segan-segan akan menghabisi nyawa seseorang sekalipun nyawa itu dari orang yang tak bersalah.

Tak berserang lama Yamato menyeringai. Naruto yang awalnya tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya kini mulai meledakkan aura kemarahannya, pria bermata sipit itu juga mengkerutkan dahinya. Rahangnya mengeras dan mata safirnya menatap nyalang Yamato.

"Luar biasa, rupanya kau?.."

Naruto masih duduk santai bak raja, namun ia mengerjapkan beberapa kali safir indahnya berusaha untuk tidak mempercayai indra pengelihatannya.

"Kenapa aku diikat disini? Lepaskan aku!.." Walaupun didalam hatinya Yamato bergetar ketakutan, justru bertolak belakang sekali dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang nampak menantang.

"Naruto, aku tau kau masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini tapi.. percayalah dialah kacung kepercayaan Menma, dia yang menjadi kambing hitam disini.."

Jiraya menjelaskan pada cucunya, seringai kemarahan tak lepas dari wajah keriput Jiraya.

"Apa benar kau kaki tangan Menma?" Suara Naruto datar , kini raut keseriusan bertengger diwajah tampannya.

"Cih.. kau ingin tau?.. butuh waktu lebih dari sepuluh tahun untuk kau menyadarinya.."

Mendengar jawaban Yamato membuat kuku tangan Naruto memutih. Rupanya selama ini ia dipermainkan oleh seonggok sampah tikus got yang menjijikan.

Buanng..

Naruto menghajar rahang Yamato sangat kuat hingga kepala coklatnya berbalik menoleh ke samping.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya hah?" Bisikan Naruto menusuk indra pendengaran, begitu mengancam dan syarat akan penekanan disetiap katanya.

"Untuk apa aku melakukannya? Kau tidak perlu tahu.." Yamato menyeringai dan semakin membuat Naruto marah.

"Naruto cucuku sayang, jangan mengotori tanganmu dengan menyentuh tikus got tak berguna itu.. masih ada tangan lain yang bisa kau gunakan untuk meremukkan setiap tulang ditubuhnya.."

Jiraya mengangkat wajahnya dan menunjuk dua bodyguard yang ada dibelakang Yamato untuk bergerak memegangi si bedebah kacung kesayangan Menma.

Yamato menoleh ke depan, sudut bibirnya sobek dan mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah. Naruto yang sudah mencengkram kerah kemeja hitam yang dikenakan oleh Yamato dihempaskannya secara kasar.

"Hajar dia sampai curut itu mau buka mulut!.." Mutlak Naruto.

Buakkk..

Gdebuk..

Buaaghh..

Helaan Nafas lelah Yamato memenuhi apartemen Naruto. Lelaki yang setia memakai setelan hitam itu nampak kacau dengan luka lebam yang menghiasi wajahnya bak pelangi. Dua bodyguard itu cukup puas dengan hasil kerjanya yang sudah sesuai dengan keinginan tuannya.

"Masih tidak mau bicara!?" Dingin Naruto.

Yamato menunduk dan kepalanya terasa linglung menerima bertubi-tubu pukulan. Setetes darah jatuh dan mengotori sepatu kulit yang ia kenakan. Kemudian kepalanya mendongkak dengan mata terpejam ia menarik nafas dan menceritakan awal mula ia mengenal Menma.

"Heh.. dulu aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, aku hanyalah sampah buangan. Tidak mengenal orang tua, hidup dijalan sebagai pencopet cukup untuk mengisi perut jahanam ini yang memintah jatahnya 3 kali sehari…"

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk menceritakan latar belakangmu melakukan semua suruhan Menma, bukan untuk menceritakan autobiografi yang kau karang indah itu!.."

Naruto yang tak sabaran malah memotong perkataan Yamato.

"Tuan Menma memungutku, saat aku berusaha untuk mencopet dompetnya didepan minimarket.. dia berkata akan mengubah hidupku asal aku bersumpah akan patuh dan setia padanya. Setelah itu aku ikut dengannya, awalnya dia memperlakukanku lebih buruk dari para satpol PP yang menangkap para pedagang asongan. Tapi setelah satu bulan sikapnya berubah dia mulai mendidikku-"

Hening

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" Tanya Jiraya.

"Aku haus.. aku tidak akan bicara sebelum mendapat minum.."

"Tidak ada pesraman untukmu!.." Lagi-lagi Naruto berujar dingin.

Membuat Yamato menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat wajah dingin Naruto, dengan tengorokan kering ia melanjutkan ceritanya.

"-Dia mendidiku hingga aku mengerti apa itu pasar saham, fashion, etika sosial, prikemanusiaan, martabat dan derajat orang berada. Kesetiaanku tak akan pernah habis untuk Tuan Menma, bagaimana pun aku berhutang budi padanya. Hingga aku seperti sekarang ini, 4 tahun lalu saat kau baru lulus. Tuan Menma menyuruhku untuk menjadi sekertaris pribadimu melalu rekomendasi dari Tuan Minato.."

Naruto dan Jiraya bergeming, kakek dan cucu itu mendengarkan setiap kata yang terucap dari mulut kotor Yamato.

"Apa Tou-san juga terlibat?" Guman Naruto pelan, semakin kesini titik terang permasalah keluarga Namikaze mulai terlihat. Rupanya begitu banyak hal yang ia tidak ketahui, dulu mata dan telinganya tertutup.

"Sungguh mudah, semua rencana yang dibuat oleh Tuan Menma dan Tuan besar Morio berjalan lancar. Keinginan awal mereka adalah melenyapkan Tuan Naruto namun sayang entah nasib baik berpihak pada kalian justru Tuan Morio yang meninggal terlebih dahu.-" Yamato melirik Jiraya.

Brak..

Gebrakan meja dilakukan oleh Jiraya. "Cukup, kau tidak perlu lanjutkan!. Aku ingin tau apa kau ada di café tempat Naruto dibekuk..?"

"Kau tau? Aku benci harus mengatakan ini tapi, aku sudah bersumpah untuk tidak membocorkan apapun lagi." Mutlak Yamato. Rembesan darah menetes dari kening menuju dagunya. Yamato sudah siap mati demi Tuan Menma, apapun itu ia tidak akan bicara lebih jauh lagi.

Itulah sumpahnya!.

"Arghh… Hajar dia!.." Murka Naruto.

Pukulan demi pukulan mendarat indah diwajah Yamato. _"Apa aku akan mati sekarang? Aku bahkan belum menikah"_ Tawanya dalam hati.

" _Syukurlah kesetianku akan selalu bersama Tuan Menma.. terimakasih atas segalanya.."_

"Bicaralah.. apa ada pesan terakhir?"

Banyak darah Yamato yang menetes membasahi lantai marmer apartement milik Naruto.

"Uhukkk.." Muntah darah yang dilakukan Yamato mengotori tangan dua bodyguard yang menghajarnya.

"Hah.. hah.. aku in-gin membantu se-belum aku mati, carilah orang yang bernama Kabuto Yakus.-"

"-Uhukk.. dia pria be-rambut putih den-gan kaca mata."

"Aku mohon bunuh aku sekarang!.." Yamato memohon dengan kepala menunduk.

Naruto mencengkram kerah kemeja Yamato. Namun pria itu mendongkak tak sadarkan diri hiasan lebam bercampur darah membingkai wajahnya. "Hoe.. katakan lebih jelas, siapa Kabuto? Dimana dia tinggal?!"

Naruto mengguncang kuat bahu itu namun tak mendapat respon apapun. "Ero-jiji? Bagaimana sekarang?" dilepaskannya bahu tak berdaya itu, kemudian Naruto memandang Jiraya.

"Dia sudah tidak bisa diharapkan lagi, sampai ajalnya tiba dia bahkan tidak bicara apa yang kita inginkan.. bunuh saja dia, biarkan jiwanya tenang…"

"Denyut Nadinya sangat lemah Tuan tapi dia masih hidup.." Terang Nagato.

Jiraya memberikan isyarat pada kedua bodyguard itu untuk membunuh Yamato sesuai dengan pesan terakhirnya dan menguburnya dengan layak dipemakaman umum.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya disofa empuk itu. satu tangan menutup matanya, bahkan ia tidak tidur malam ini dikarenakan pengintrogasiannya hingga pagi mejelang dan tak membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan.

Setelah semua kekacauan dibersihkan oleh dua bodyguard suruhan Jiraya. Apartment cucunya kembali tenang.

* * *

"Kenapa harus ada klue, dan melibatkan orang ketiga lagi.." Dengus Naruto.

"Naruto kau tidak perlu khawatir, serahkan masalah pencarian Yakus Kabuto itu pada Ojii-sanmu ini.. yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang untuk memperkuat posisimu sebagai penerima ahli waris adalah membangun mahligai rumah tangga.."

Seketika itu Naruto bangkit dari rebahanya dan menatap nalar Ero-jii nya. "Apa!? Jangan bercanda Jii-san, apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa aku lakuakan?"

"Dengar Menma sudah menikah, dan posisinya kuat. Dia bisa dengan mudah menggantikan posisimu dengan istrinya.. mengingat Minato sepertinya sudah melupakan keberadaanmu sebagai anak kandungnya.."

Perkataan Jiraya membuat hati Naruto sesak dan panas. Teganya Tou-sannya mencampakannya seolah ia hanya sebatang tebu habis manis, pahit buang. Mata Naruto berkilat.

"Jii-san yakin hanya itu hal yang bisa aku lalukan saat ini?" Yakinnya dan kembali mendaratkan tubuhnya disofa.

"Iya, akan lebih bagus lagi jika kau segera menikah dan memiliki seorang anak. Otomatis saham milikmu yang telah ditarik oleh Minato akan kau dapatkan kembali.."

Entah Naruto akan melakukan apa selanjutnya. Yang jelas satu ide telah bertengger diotak kuningnya, jika memang benar ia harus menikah kenapa tidak dengan 'dia' saja toh Naruto tidak memiliki waktu banyak untuk memilih calon istri ideal.

"Hahaha.. jangan khawatir Ojii-san sudah punya calon istri untukmu, dia sangat cantik dan dari kalangan bangsawan.."

Nyess..

Naruto bengong dengan mulut menganga, kenapa kakeknya selalu seenak jidatnya mengatur segala hal. Sungguh hebat pria dengan ratusan kriput diwajahnya itu.

"Ero-jii? Bolehkah aku memilih calon istriku sendiri?"

Jiraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, namun sedetik kemudian ia menimang-nimang permintaan cucunya.

"Sayangnya tidak bisa aku sudah mengikat kontrak dengan ayah dari gadis bangsawan itu"

Naruto kalang kabut, jika benar terjadi maka. Astaga gagalah ide gilanya untuk meminang wanita 'itu' menjadi istrinya.

"A-apa? Tapi kenapa?"

Jiraya menepuk pundak lebar cucunya. "Pilihanku tidak mungkin salah, dan aku yakin cucuku akan bahagia bersama gadis pilihanku.."

Naruto menyingkirkan tangan kakek tua bau tanah itu dari bahunya. Tidak ini tidak boleh terjadi, disaat ia akan mendapatkan cintanya yang dulu kembali kenapa dia dipaksa untuk menerima cinta yang baru? Bahkan Naruto tidak tau bagaimana pribadi gadis pilihan kakeknya.

Dan satu lagi pertanyaan. Apakah pilihan ojii-sama yang agung itu benar- benar seorang gadis?

"Ojii-san jika memang aku harus menikah, aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan wanita yang aku cintai.."

Kalimat Naruto, tepat menusuk jantung Jiraya. Dulu dia menikah atas dasar cinta namun apa hasilnya belum genap usia pernikahannya satu tahun, istri yang sangat dicintainya itu meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan. Meninggalkan Jiraya sendiri dibumi. Cih sungguh nabis yang naas.

Tapi jika itu keinginan cucunya mau bagaimana lagi.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Selain memastikanmu bahagia.. sebelum aku mati." Dengan sayang Jiraya membelai rambut kuning halus cucunya.

Naruto tersenyum bahagia. "Terimakasih.."

* * *

Pagi yang indah menyapa Konoha city, luar biasa rutinitas kota padat penduduk itu bahkan telah berlangsung sebelum sinar mentari menerangi seluruh sudut gang kota.

Sakura Haruno menatap computer kantornya dengan mata terpejam. Wow bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya.?

"Sakura.. Sakura.."

Dua panggilan dan satu guncangan bahu, akhirnya mampu menyadarkan ibu satu anak itu dari tidurnya.

"Eh.. Ino? Huaaaaahhmmm.. ada apa?"

Rentangan tangan Sakura hampir mengenai wajah cantik wanita berambut pirang pucat itu. "Aish.. hati-hati Sakura.." Dengusnya.

"Maaf-maaf, ok kenapa kau kesini? Ada masalah dengan laporan yang aku ketik tadi?"

"Iya begitulah, lihat disini kau lupa mencantumkan data pemilik saham yang baru .. Huh untung aku membacanya tadi.."

Mata emerald sayu itu mengerjap beberapa saat dan dengan gesit tangan kanan Sakura merebut berkas dengan map biru tua itu. "Masak sih? Perasaan tadi aku sudah menulisnya?"

"Kau kurang tidur ya Sakura.. pantas saja konsentrasimu buruk sekali hari ini.." Ino merebahkan punggungnya didinding kubilel milik Sakura.

Sakura tampak mengelap gusar wajah putihnya dengan tangan. "Begitulah, kemarin malam aku sama sekali tidak tidur.. Shina rewel sekali saat dia sakit, aku lelah.." Hembusan nafas pasrah Sakura, membuat Ino tersenyum maklum.

Bayangkan menjadi single parent itu tidak mudah apalagi dijaman sekarang. Untungnya teman pinkisnya itu tahan banting akan cobaan dan beban hidup yang luar biasa berat dari Kami-sama. Jika Ino dalam posisi Sakura 4 tahun lalu, mungkin saja Ia sudah mengakhiri hidupnya di jembatan merah Konoha.

Sakura merebahkan begitu saja kepala merah mudaya dimeja dan menatap sahabatnya dari sana. "Kapan kau cuti? Lihat perutmu semakin besar, aku jadi takut melihatnya.."

"Hahaha.. kau tenang saja Sakura, Sai yang menyuruhku dan 2 hari lagi aku resmi cuti. Pinggangku rasanya mau patah jika berdiri terlalu lama.."

Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya ala ninja bersiap-siap jika Ino sahabatnya akan tumbang dihadapannya. "Wow.. hati-hati Ino, sebaiknya kau kembali ke mejamu akan aku antar berkas yang baru untukmu nanti.."

"Kau memang pengertian Sakura, terimakasih.."

Waktu terus berlalu hingga tak sadar Sakura telah menuntaskan jam kerjanya hari ini. Ibu muda itu bergegas pulang, walau rasa kantuk menghantuinya sepanjang hari.

Hatinya was-was bila meninggalkan putra tunggalnya seorang diri dirumah. Walaupun ada sang ibu yang menjaganya tapi tetap saja segala hal buruk mungkin akan terjadi. Seperti kemarahan ayahnya terhadap Shina membuat Sakura semakin khawatir.

Rasa lapar mengusik Sakura saat ia tengah menyetir, tanpa ba-bibu lagi ia memutuskan untuk mampir ke restoran cepat saji. Gara-gara editing laporan tadi Sakura melewatkan jam makan siangnya, sungguh sial!.

Setelah memesan kini giliran netranya menerawang ke seluruh penjuru sudut restoran mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Sesuatu yang mencolok menarik perhatiannya. Tanpa sadar kaki jenjangnya menuntun Sakura menuju pria berambut pirang yang tengah menelpon duduk disudut restoran dengan secangkir ice kopi.

Deg, Deg, Deg..

Detak jantung Sakura kian tak terkendali kala ia semakin dekat dengan sosok pria pirang yang duduk membelakanginya. Mungkinkah dia Naruto?

Tapi jika memang dia. Kenapa Pria yang dicintainya itu ada disebuah restoran cepat saji, dan bukanya terbaring diranjang rumasakit?

Oh ingat Sakura sempat lupa untuk menjenguk calon suaminya dirumah sakit kemarin gara-gara putra kesayangannya demam.

"Na-Naruto?" Guman Sakura cukup keras hingga pria itu menoleh.

Sebelah alis itu terangkat, menatap heran wanita berambut merah muda yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Sa-Sakura.."

Wow.. jodoh memang tak pergi kemana. Hari ini ia bertemu dengan sang pangeran. Walaupun cara mereka berjumpa terbilang kebetulan.

Dengan antusias berlebih dan senyum merekah membingkai wajah kusam Sakura, wanita itu duduk dihadapan Naruto. Hingga lelaki bermata safir itu terperanjat sedikit kebelakang dengan kedua tangan masing-mansing menggenggam kuat ponsel dan ice kopi miliknya, takut jika nanti ia ditubruk oleh Sakura.

"Kenapa kau disni?" Sakura mencondangkan badannya ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sipitnya. "A-aku ingin makan malam disini.."

"Bukannya kau dirumah sakit? Maksudku kau belum sembuh kan ? kenapa bisa disini..?"

"Sakura tenang satu-satu. Aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, asalkan kau tenang ok?" Naruto meletakkan ponsel serta ice kopi miliknya dan menetap teduh Sakura.

"Aku sudah sembuh dan kemarin aku pulang dari rumah sakit. Kau puas dengan jawabanku?"

Wanita pinkis itu menggembungkan pipinya. "Tcih aku khawatir padamu, sayang aku ingin menjengukmu kemarin tapi Shina terserang demam. Dia sangat rewel jika sakit. Jadi yah, aku lupa menemuimu.."

Hanya senyum miring yang Naruto berikan.

Hening

Situasi canggung sangat mengganggu. Terutama untuk Sakura, ia menunggu cintanya untuk bersuara terlebih dahulu.

"Sakura, aku sudah memikirkan keputusanku kedepannya. Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu.."

"Tanyakan saja Sayang."

"Baiklah, aku perlu keyakinan darimu. Apakah kau benar-benar ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita?"

Raut wajah Sakura menghangat tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali tentu saja ia akan mengatakan "Iya.. apapun akan aku lakukan agar kita bersama seperti dulu.."

"Begitu ya.." Ingatan Naruto kembali berputar pada percakapannya dengan sang kakek dini hari tadi. Mengenai saham dan kewajibannya untuk segera membina rumah tangga.

"Aku mohon. Percayalah padaku Naruto-"

Tangan putih Sakura mengusap pelan telapak tangan tan milik lelaki Namikaze itu.

"- Biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya.." Dimata Sakura, Naruto yang kini begitu dewasa. Raut wajahnya terlihat tegas dengan rahang sedikit runcing, hidung mancung walau sedikit brewok disekitaran dagu mungkin saat dipenjara Naruto jarang mencukur rambut tipis yang tumbuh disekitaran area wajah bawah itu.

"Mulailah, aku harap ceritanya tidak akan membosankan.."

Tapi sebelum wanita itu memulai cerita panjangnya kenapa ia mencapakan Naruto 4 tahun lalu. Wanita itu menghubungi ibunya terlebih dahulu menanyakan tentang keadaan terkini putra kecilnya yang sedang sakit.

Apakah anaknya sudah minum obat ? Hups.. mengurus anak sendiri tanpa suami benar-benar merepotkan. Untunglah Sakura memiliki ibu yang sabar serta pengertian, semua keperluan putranya diurus langsung oleh ibunda Mebuki Haruno.

Sakura berterimakasih, ia tidak akan pernah bisa membalas budi baik sang ibu yang telah menjadi nenek siaga untuk Shinachiku.

* * *

Flashback 4 tahun lalu.

Tanggal 3 oktober 20xx

Dua gadis cantik berjalan disebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Mereka terlihat santai beberapa gurauan meluncur dari bibir manis mereka. Salah satunya berambut pink dan pirang pucat.

"Kau dengar aku kan Sakura..?"

"Tentu Ino aku mendengar semua idemu, dan aku pikir itu tidak buruk juga.." Sakura yang menenteng tas belanjaan berisi sepatu sport baru untuk hadiah ulang tahun kekasihnya. Perlu diketahui jika gadis itu menghabiskan hampir setengah tabungannya hanya untuk membeli barang yang dielu-elukan sang pujaan hati.

Walaupun begitu Sakura tidak menyesal telah menghabiskan uang bulanannya. Ia justru senang karena sebentar lagi moment ulang tahun kekasihnya tiba. Sakura sudah tidak sabar lagi melihat wajah keterkejutan Naruto jika ia memberikan barang yang paling diinginkan oleh si pirang itu.

Tak lama karena lapar menyerang, dua anak hawa itu mampir ke sebuah café di lantai 2 pusat perbelanjaan. Memesan makanan sesuai selera setelahnya obrolan mereka pun berlanjut.

"Nah maka dari itu mulai aksimu sekarang, kau tidak akan mati jika hanya putus dengannya selama satu minggu Sakura…"

"Tapi.. aku tidak tega Ino satu minggu itu lama sekali.." Jawab Sakura lesu.

Ide Ino memang bagus untuk memeriahkan hari ulang tahun Naruto, namun menurut Sakura itu mungkin akan terlalu lebay dan parahnya mereka sudah dewasa sekarang.

"Please Sakura, itu tidak sulit.. cukup bilang kau lelah dan ingin mengakhiri semuanya sekarang. Setelah itu cabut cartu ponselmu, agar Naruto tidak bisa menghubungimu. Jangan terima pesan apapun dari Naruto selama 7 hari dan voala di tanggal 10, jam 12 malam kita akan datang ke rumahnya untuk membawakan kue besar yang enak.."

"Engh.. itu dia yang ingin aku katakan. Aku takut dia akan marah.. Naruto bukan tipikal orang yang terlalu menyukai kebohongan. Dia pasti akan marah besar padaku nanti…"

Pesanan mereka pun tiba Sakura menyesap minumanya terlebih dahulu. Bicara dengan Ino membuat tenggorokannya mulai kering menyahuti perkataan sahabatnya.

"Ahh.. sulit juga ya, mengingat kalian sudah jadian 2 tahun. Pasti Naruto tahu segalanya tentangmu.."

"Nah itu kau tahu sendiri…"

Ino menatap lekat Sakura dan memikirkan kembali rencana kejutan untuk Naruto.

"Tapi apa kau tidak bosan? Setiap ada diantara kalian yang berulang tahun.. kalian berdua hanya menghabiskan waktu untuk diner setelah itu bertukar kado dan acara selesai. Sudah 2 tahun loh berjalan seperti itu, Yakin tidak bosan?"

Ino menyendok sup bening pesananya dan memakannya anggun, biasa remaja apalagi seorang gadis mereka selalu ingin terlihat anggun dimanapun dan kapanpun bahkan saat makan sekalipun.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mengerjainya sedikit saja?" Lanjut Ino.

"Benar juga..- Argghh aku bingung!.." Rambut panjang itu dijambak halus oleh si empunya.

"Wow.. Sakura jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri, aku ngeri melihatnya."

"Ahh.. Akan aku lakukan, semangat Sakura kau pasti bisa!.. bayangkan satu minggu itu hanya seperti satu hari!."

Dengan lincah Sakura menekan nomor ponsel yang telah dihapalnya diluar kepala. Setelahnya ia menekan tombol panggilan hijau.

Ino tercengang namun setelahnya ia tersenyum. Akhirnya si pinkis memulai aksinya.

Sakura kelihatan menggigit kuku jarinya resah. Panggilan akhirnya diangkat oleh Naruto.

" _Iya Saku-?"_

Tuut…

Belum sampai Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya buru-buru Sakura memutus panggilan secara sepihak. Dadanya kembang - kempis dan keringat mengucur dari dahinya. "Aku tidak bisa!.." Erangnya frustasi.

"Sakura, Sakura,.." Ino geleng –geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku Sakura, bahkan sekarang wajah putri Haruno itu merah karena malu.

"Jangan paksakan bila belum siap, ah iya? Bagaimana kalau besok, saat festival buah. Kalian bisa kencan disanan dan boom kau lakukan rencanamu.."

Sakura mendongkak matanya berkaca-kaca, "Besok?" Beonya.

"Iya besok.. untuk malam ini kau bisa sepuasnya telponan sama dia tapi, setelah besok adalah puasa utama kalian.."

Gadis lulusan fakultas ekonomi itu mengangguk lemah. Dan mulai menyantap makanannya sedikit-demi sedikit.

Seperti yang dikatakan Ino, saat malam hari Sakura menghabiskan waktu 3 jam lebih telponan dengan kekasihnya. Iya dia harus pintar memanfaatkan waktu sebelum hari-H, dan Sakura juga mulai menciptakan perkara-perkara kecil yang membuat Naruto mengerang sebal di sebrang telepon.

Setelah mengatur janji, Sakura bertemu dengan Naruto dan mereka berkencan ke festiva buah yang diadakan 2 tahun sekali itu.

Naruto awalnya begitu menikmati kebersamaan mereka, walaupun dalam hatinya masih sedikit jengkel karena kemarin malam Sakura mengajaknya bertengkar lewat sambungan telepon.

Sore itu begitu cerah bahkan sunset pun kelihatan sangat jelas melukis langit Konoha. Tautan tangan dua sejoli itu begitu erat, senyum merekah hanya dipancarkan oleh Naruto seolah hanya dirinya yang menikmati ramainya perayaan pekan buah ini.

Padahal awalnya Sakuralah yang meminta Naruto untuk datang kemari. Dan lihatlah sekarang bahkan gadisnya selalu memalingkan wajah cantiknya bila ditatap oleh Naruto.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, tepat di tengah-tengah terotoar yang ramai dilalui oleh orang-orang.

"Naruto.."Lirihnya sembari menatap sepatu kets yang ia kenakan.

"Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" Lelaki berambut kining itu menunduk ia cukup khawatir dengan sikap pendiam Sakura.

"Aku-"

Sakura mengigit kuat bibir bawahnya. Berusaha meyakinkan diri, percayalah ia tidak tega melakukan semua ini namun karena ia sudah terlanjur basah maka saatnya menyelesaikan semuanya. Demi kejutan tanggal 10 Sakura harus kuat!.

"Katakan apa kau sakit, dari tadi hanya diam? Aku takut.."

"Naru, Aku ingin semuanya selesai sekarang.."

Wajah Naruto mengeras ia tidak mengerti, mungkinkah Sakura tidak enak badan dan ingin pulang cepat?

"Maksudmu apa, kita pulang sekarang?"

"Bukan itu.. ingin kita putus!.." Mutlaknya. Kami-sama kuatkan Sakura.

"Haha, lucu sekali.. apa ini april mop? Jangan bercanda ya.." Naruto malah mengacak gemas rambut gadisnya, ia pikir Sakura hanya bercanda.

"Naru, aku serius aku mau putus sekarang!.."

Kini emerald itu benar-benar menatap safir yang kebingungan. Walau nampak jelas kalau emerald Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Putus? Jangan pernah katakan itu. Aku tidak mau kita berakhir disini.." Naruto menggenggam kuat tangan Sakura berusaha untuk mempertahankan gadisnya.

"Naruto Namikaze aku yakin kau tidak tuli, kita putus sekarang. Jangan pernah temui aku lagi.."

Setelah berujar Sakura melepaskan tautan tangannya dan berlari kencang, namun sekejap mata Naruto menahan tangannya agar tak kabur terlalu jauh.

"Sakura.. jelaskan dulu, apa yang membuatmu mengakhiri hubungan kita?" Desak Naruto. Ayolah 2 tahun mereka bersama, kuliah ditempat yang sama bahkan menyusun skripsi bersama. Naruto tidak ingin kehilangan cintanya, sudah cukup ia kehilangan kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya.

"Aku lelah puas!.." Sakura memaki Naruto didepan umum. Naruto sedikit mematung, lelah katanya. Sungguh tak masuk akal.

"Lelah Hanya itu.? Yang benar saja Sakura apa ada pria lain dihatimu?.."

Semakin lama sakura tak dapat membendung tangisnya. Tangan Naruto melemah dan cengraman itu terlepas.

"Iya aku lelah, hubungan ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi. Dan asal kau tau aku memang punya pria idaman lain.." Dusta Sakura.

"Aku pergi.." Selesai sudah ekting Sakura hari ini. Selanjutnya hanya tinggal melakukan rencana B yaitu mendiami Naruto selama 7 hari kedepan. Semoga ia mampu.

Naruto mematung seketika itu juga ia meremas kuat rambutnya. "Sakura.."

Berlari kencang, membelah lautan manusia yang berlalu-lalang disana. Sakura segera menyetop taksi di tepian jalan dan berlalu pulang.

Flashback End

* * *

Dari pukul setengan delapan sampai jam sembilan Sakura bercerita. Diselingi beberapa pertanyaan dari Naruto. Sakura cukup gugup awalnya, tapi ia memilih untuk berkata jujur.

Sakura sudah siap dengan apapun keputusan Naruto selanjutnya.

Setidaknya ia sudah menjelaskan semuanya, dan menguatkan hatinya jika ia akan menerima kemungkinan terburuk. Bagaimanapun itu semua salahnya.

"Jadi seperti itu, maaf jika aku dulu begitu bodoh.. aku hanya- yah kau tau ingin memberikanmu survrise yang tak terlupakan. Tapi malah begini jadinya.." Sakura tertawa hambar, matanya bahkan tak berani menatap lelaki yang duduk dihadapannya.

Naruto tidak focus, ia resah. Jika memang itu kenyataan sesungguhnya berarti- ah entahlah.

"Percalah aku berkata jujur, aku tak pernah memiliki niatan untuk mendustaimu apalagi menduakan cintamu.." Yakin Sakura.

"Aku tau kau memang bodoh, dan akulah orang yang paling bodoh karena telah menerima cintamu dulu.."

Sakura menatap wajah tampan Naruto, terlihatlah sekarang safir indah itu bersembunyi dibelakang kelopak mata tan itu.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikiranku. Bagaimana bisa anak itu lahir?."

Sakura sedikit menegang, pertanyaan Naruto membuat fantasinya kemana-mana.

"Aku rasa tanpa penjelasanpun kau pasti tau awalnya bagaimana. Dan akhirnya juga bagaimana.. "

Sungguh Sakura lumayan malu jika harus menceritakan secara detail dan semoga kali ini Sakura tidak salah tanggap maksud Naruto.

" Tapi bagaiman? - Aku kan dipenjara saat itu, bagaimana bisa aku menyentuh tubuhmu!.. dan ahh! anak?"

Naruto sedikit melotot dan menekankan kata anak pada Sakura. Naruto yakin 50 persen anak yang memeluk kakinya di lapas itu adalah anaknya. Karena kesamaan yang mecolok yaitu warna rambut.

Sakura menggeleng dan memalingkan wajah, tapi tetap ia menjawab tegas pertanyaan Naruto.

" Kau tidak ingat jika kita sering bercinta dan bodohnya kita selalu lupa memakai pengaman? Aku ingat 3 hari sebelum festival buah kita bercinta di vila kosong milik ibumu dan kau memuntahkan semuanya didalam. Waktu itu aku sempat meminum pil penghambat kesuburan hanya sekali, tapi saat aku mendengar kau di bekuk akibat kasus narkoba aku lupa meminum pil itu lagi. "

Akhirnya karena kalimat panjang itu Sakura ngos-ngosan bak atlet yang habis lari mengitari lapangan sepak bola.

"Kalau memang begitu aku ingin melakukan tes DNA, jika hasilnya positif maka tanpa perlu berfikir panjang lagi aku akan mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanku padamu.. "

"Kau boleh melakukannya, tapi asal kau tau saja. hasilnya pasti akan postif sayang, itu tidak bisa diganggu gugat lagi.. "

Lega dan bahagia, akhirnya penantian berharga Sakura pada ujungnya berbuah manis walapun belum dapat ia nikmati saat ini juga.

"Ah.. sepertinya hari ini cukup sampai disini, aku cukup puas dengan kejujuranmu walaupun hatiku sakit untuk menerima kenyataannya.. "

Naruto berdiri, memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana pendek berwarna hitam itu. Kemudian melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu!.. "

Sakura juga ikut berdiri. Panggilannya membuat Naruto berhenti sejenak.

"Kenapa? "

"Bisakah kita mempercepat semua ini?"

" Itu tergantung, seberapa cepat hatiku sembuh dari luka yang kau torehkan.. "

Bersambung...

selalu aku ucapkan terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca cerita kerangan saya. kalian yang terbaik teman :)

ok aku melihat wajah-wajah baru di kotak review, wah makasih ya sarannya. dan buat temen-temen yang sudah menambah cerita ini ke list Follow dan favo kalian terimakasih. kalian itu luar biasa..

Sondankh641 : hai kak, makasih udah mampir, pertemuan mereka? aku juga binggung. next chap mungkin wkwkwk.. maaf jawabannya kurang memuaskan.

Loray 29 Alus : hai, aku rasa kamu sudah tau gaya menusku itu bagaimana dan yah- liar dan penuh improfisasi wkwkwk, sabar aja ya..

agisummimura : hai kak, makasih udah mampir mereka akan bertemu kurang lebih secepatnya dah.. :)

Zhou-chan : iya kak, ini udah Up..

: greget ? hahaha.. Makasih ya..

auliaMRQ : iyap gimana ya, emang segitu kali aku tulisnya bagian Naruto wkwkwk.. yang sabar ya, selanjutnya dia akan-

Paijo payah : ngih niki sampun up..

ailla : benar aku juga rada keblinger mau nulis nama anaknya tapi gimana lagi udah terlanjur aku publis soalnya. jawaban obatnya udah kan diatas.

Namikaze chaerim : aha hai kak, makasih loh masukannya, dan makasih udah menjadi penyemangat saya wkwkwk.

HariwanRudy : iyap ini udah up kak, semoga terhibur.


	5. pertanda rujuk? mungkin

Warning : OOC,typo, EYD berantakan, jauh dari kata sempurna.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing [ Naruto x Sakura]

Rated : T-M

 **Aku hanya butuh kamu sayang**

Tatapan itu kosong, tak ada tanda emosi yang terlihat. Tangannya setia menggulirkan setir mobil sedan yang ia kendarai.

Hening

Kini tak ada lagi yang namanya supir pribadi untuk Naruto. Kata kakeknya ia akan segera mendapatkan seorang asisten pribadi pengganti Yamato. Entah kapan orang suruhan kakeknya akan datang, tapi yang jelas Naruto harus bisa untuk tidak bergantung pada orang lain saat ini.

Setelah mendengar sedikit penjelasan dari Sakura hati Naruto cukup senang mendengar semua kejujuran itu. Sekarang ia hanya perlu menguatkan dan meyakinkan kembali hatinya untuk menerima Sakura apa adanya seperti dulu.

* * *

Flashback Naruto tanggal 3 oktober 20xx festival buah

Naruto mematung seketika itu juga ia meremas kuat rambutnya. "Sakura.."

Hati itu sakit menerima kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya begitu egois, memutuskan hubungan mereka yang telah berjalan selama 2 tahun itu begitu saja.

Lelah?

' _Alasan yang bodoh'_ Batin Naruto.

Ditinggalkan begitu saja!. Bahkan Naruto merasa marah, kecewa, sedih dan putus asa. Diakuinya dulu sebelum bertemu dengan Sakura.

Naruto adalah orang bengal dengan sejuta pesona ketampanan. Si-penipu wanita!. Banyak barisan para mantan yang menghiasi tempat sampah didepan rumah Naruto, bermain wanita menjadi hobinya namun tak jarang jiwa sosialnya muncul sederas air terjun. Ia tak segan membantu sesama tanpa pamrih. Hingga bungsu Namikaze itu memiliki yayasan panti asuhan miliknya sendiri.

Saat itulah Sakura datang, gadis bermata emerald itu menyadarkannya untuk menghormati kaum wanita.

Tak ingin menyerah dan kehilangan Sakura begitu saja. Naruto dengan segera menghubungi Sakura namun sambungan telponnya tak pernah sampai pada si gadis Haruno itu.

Naruto kemudian memutuskan untuk menyusul Sakura, pemuda itu berlari menuju mobilnya. Menyetir dengan kecepatan penuh ia akhirnya sampai disebuah rumah sederhana bergaya minimalis. Dengan membanting pintu, Naruto keluar dari mobilnya.

"Sakura!.."

Dari luar nampak rumah itu begitu sepi, dan membuat Naruto gelagapan. Ia cukup sering mempir ke rumah Sakura jadi, ia tahu hampir seluruh seluk beluk rumah kekasihnya.

Sial gerbang yang terbuat dari pintu besi itu terlihat ditautkan oleh sebuah gembok. Tangan kekar Naruto menggoyangkan gerbang kediaman Haruno, hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup bising.

"SAKURA!?"

"KAU DI DALAM!?"

"JAWAB AKU! "

Teriaknya lebih kencang. Karena kesal dan gelisah pemuda lulusan fakultas bisnis itu menendang kasar pintu gerbang. Walaupun kini rasa sakit menyerang ujung kakinya.

"Sialan..!" Makinya pelan. Naruto hampir menangis. Salahkah jika seorang lelaki menangis?

Jawabannya tidak, semua orang berhak untuk menangis. Termasuk Naruto, dia begitu menyayangi Sakura sampai ia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa beberapa menit lalu hubungannya telah kandas.

Naruto masih disana, mondar-mandir didepan pekarangan rumah orang tepatnya dirumah mantan kekasihnya. "Sebenarnya kau dimana Sakura.."

Tiga jam lamanya Naruto meringkuk didepan rumah Sakura, sampai-sampai tetangga yang lewat menengur pemuda pirang itu karena kedapatan berbuat ribut dan mengganggu ketertiban umum disekitaran kompleks.

Hari semakin larut, Naruto lelah. Ia sempat membanting ponselnya ke aspal karena sudah lebih dari 50 kali Naruto menghubungi mantan kekasihnya namun tak kunjung tersambung. Naruto memiliki beberapa nomor ponsel teman dekat Sakura tapi setelah Naruto menghubungi mereka satu-persatu tak ada yang tau dimana keberadaan Sakura.

Mengemudi dengan brutal, Naruto bahkan sempat menabrak pembatas jalan yang terbuat dari bongkahan beton sepanjang 6 meter. Mobil yang penyok didua sisi tak ia hiraukan, dipikirannya hanya ada satu nama yakni Sakura.

Karena cemas dan putus asa, tak dapat menemukan keberadaan Sakura, Naruto memilih berkeliling Konoha city dan akhirnya ia menepi disebuah klub malam yang sedang ramai dibicarakan oleh beberapa temannya tempo hari lalu. Parkir dengan posisi mobil asal-asalan, lagi-lagi pintu kemudi itu dibanting kasar olehnya.

Sempat di tegur namun Naruto seolah tuli walaupun untuk sekedar hanya menoleh pada security café itu.

Dentuman keras suara lagu mixsing yang dimainkan Dj ternama itu, semakin membuat suasana hati Naruto buruk. Mata safirnya memicing, banyak orang-orang sinting yang menari sambil dicumbu oleh beberapa gadis seksi pekerja klub malam ini.

Naruto memilih duduk didepan bar tender kepalanya menunduk, setetes air mata jatuh membasahi meja yang terbuat dari kaca. "Tuangkan lagi untukku!.."

Tangan Naruto terulur dengan cangkir kosong, sedetik kemudian stap pekerja menuangkan kembali minuman yang diminta oleh Naruto.

"Hiks, Kau pergi begitu saja.. Aku membencimu Haruno Sakura.."

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu, semoga kau selalu hidup sengsara hahaha- hiks.."

Karena terlalu banyak minum akhirnya Naruto tepar, ia sempat mengigau hal-hal tak jelas. Mungkin igauan itu merupakan curahan hatinya yang paling dalam, hingga tanpa sadar terucap begitu saja.

Jam 2 dini hari, klub malam itu bertambah ramai bahkan atmosfir pesta makin menggila, jam-jam subuh seperti ini pesta masih berada dipertengahan. Dan orang-orang dari kalangan atas mulai berdatangan dengan wanita seksi yang menemani mereka.

Naruto terlelap diatas meja kaca itu, terhitung dari bar tender Naruto telah menghabiskan 2 botol minuman beralkohol tinggi sendirian.

Karena kesadarannya masih tersisa sedikit Naruto melenguh saat merasakan baju yang ia kenakan ditarik paksa. Matanya yang berat dipaksakan untuk terbuka, samar-samar ia dapat melihat seorang dengan badan besar tersenyum miring padanya.

Bhuakk..

Braakk..

Crangg..

Naruto terkapar, beberapa gelas kaca pecah. Sebagian orang yang berada didekatnya memandang dalam diam dan detik berikutnya mereka melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya seperti semula. "Hiks.. Apaan ini..!" Guman Naruto, ia tidak kuat menerima pukulan dan bantingan terhadap tubuhnya.

" _Masukkan barang ini di sela saku jaket dan celananya.."_

 _/"Baik tuan."_

" _Aku rasa dengan menghajarnya seperti itu, sampai polisi datang sudah cukup membuatnya mati dengan mengenaskan.. lanjutkan jangan sampai berhenti sebelum polisi tiba disini.."_

Hanya kalimat itu yang dapat Naruto dengar, matanya tidak bisa melihat dan badannya begitu sakit bahkan hanya untuk digeser 2cm saja begitu sulit. Lelaki itu meringkuk dilantai sembari terbatuk.

"Arrrgghh.."

Setelah Naruto berusaha dengan susah payah merangkak dilantai, sekali lagi tubuhnya yang sintal ditarik seketika dan dihempaskan kasar hingga membentur tepian meja.

"Arrrgghh.. Siapa ka-lian?!" sambil memegangi punggung yang berdenyut nyeri, Naruto mencari tahu siapa orang yang menghajarnya.

"Hahaha.. tidak perlu khawatir, kau akan segera menemui ajalmu sesaat setelah aku meninju rahang, dan tulang rusukmu.."

Brakk…

"Si-alan.." Naruto sempoyongan ia tidak kuat, beberapa pukulan mendarat tepat di wajahnya. Dan satu injakan keras ia terima di bagian perut membuat Naruto memuntahkan darah segar dari mulunya.

"Uhueekk.."

"Selamat tinggal..!"

Sebagai penutup pria tadi menusuk perut bagian kiri bawah Naruto dengan pisau lipat yang dibawanya. Kini habis sudah nasib Naruto. Setelah muntahan itu, Naruto semakin terseok-seok karena luka tambahan diperutnya.

Ia tidak melawan karena tubuhnya lelah, akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri. Pria yang menghajar Naruto mengira kalau lelaki pirang itu sudah mati dan meninggalkannya begitu saja dilantai marmer cafe yang dingin dan berlumuran darah milik Naruto.

Berselang 20 menit kemudian petugas kepolisipun datang, mereka mengepung seluruh wilayah café. Banyak para tamu yang kebur dan para PSK yang menjerit ketakutan dengan tubuh setengah telanjang. Suara sirine begitu memekakkan telinga dan cahaya kebiruan menyembul dibeberapa sudut akibat pancaran lampu dari mobil polisi.

"Jangan bergerak!"

"Tetap ditempat!"

"Hei-hei berhenti! kalian mau kemana..?"

Suara tegas dan keras dari petugas polisi itu, semakin membuat keadaan kacau balau.

"Pak, disini ada seseorang yang terluka.." Polisi muda yang berjongkok di samping tubuh lemah Naruto bersuara.

"Apa dia masih hidup?" Polisi dengan pangkat yeng lebih tinggi itu, memasukkan senjata api yang dipegangnya tadi dan berlari menghambur ke tempat Naruto terkapar.

"Saya tidak bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya pak.. tapi nadinya masih ada dan denyutnya sangat lemah.." Terang si-polisi muda.

"Astaga, tempat ini tidak hanya menjadi sarang dari pecandu narkoba, tapi juga disinilah awal penyebaran barang haram itu.." Dengan tampang tegas pria berpangkat itu berdecak pinggang, dilihatnya sekarang keadaan sudah semakin terkendali. Beberapa petugas polisi mengamankan para PSK dan pria-pria mabuk yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Anda benar pak, sekarang bagaimana?"

"Panggilkan ambulance, kita otopsi jasatnya dirumah sakit.. aku rasa dia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.." Printahnya.

"Siap laksanakan pak.."

Setelah badannya diangkat oleh 2 polisi sesuatu jatuh dari pakaian Naruto dan sontak itu menarik perhatian dua polisi yang membopong tubuh Naruto.

"Apa ini?" Polisi satu yang memungut barang.

"Ahh itu bukannya sabu dan jumlahnya cukup banyak, atau jangan-jangan orang ini sebenarnya bantar narkoba?" Polisi dua memicingkan matanya.

"Jika itu memang benar, maka orang ini akan dijatuhi hukuman berat.."

"Tapi kata pak komandan, dia tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.."

"Oh apa dia sudah mati?" Kaget polisi dua.

Setelah polisi memasukkan tubuh Naruto ke ambilance, salah satu dari mereka ikut di mobil ambulance itu ia untuk mengawasi raga Naruto. Tak hanya diam polisi tadi menggeledah tanda pengenal Naruto.

Setelah mendapat apa yang diinginkan. Polisi tadi terkaget ketika membaca nama lengkap pemuda yang sekarat itu. "Na-mi-ka-ze Na-ru-to? Ehh dia anak pak walikota.." Bisiknya

Tak berselang lama, berita heboh menggemparkan seluruh Konoha city. Topik hangatnya yaitu 'Pembekukan putra bunggu walikota yang kedapatan membawa barang terlarang'.

Setelah berselang 2 hari dari penyergapan dicafé itu, Naruto akhirnya sadar. Lelaki Namikaze itu masih hidup dengan pertolongan alat-alat canggih rumah sakit.

Itu sungguh berita yang mengejutkan terutama untuk Menma.

Awalnya setelah tubuh Naruto tiba dirumah sakit, lelaki berambut pirang itu sempat diotopsi dan tubuhnya telah tertutup oleh kain putih. Namun karena pihak keluarga terutama Jiraya dan Kushina bersikeras untuk mendesak para dokter ahli agar menyelamatkan nyawa Naruto dan hasilnya sungguh puji Tuhan 2 hari koma kini cucu kesayangan Jiraya tersadar.

Flashback End

* * *

Kkiiittttt…..

Suara gesekan ban mobil menggema, Naruto membanting setir ke kiri karena gara-gara hayalannya ia tidak sadar jika minibus didepannya berhenti kerena macet.

Duakkss..

Penyok sudah bagian depan dari mobil sedan hitam dengan plat nomor NN yang menabrak beton trotoar begitu keras. "Arrgghh.. terjadi lagi.." Umpat Naruto. Asap mulai mengepul dari mesin. Naruto keluar mobil dan mengibaskan tangannya karena ia terganggu dengan asap pekat yang bersumber dari mobilnya.

"Uhuk-uhuk.."

Dengan berdecak pinggang, Naruto menendang ban kempes mobilnya. "Ahh bagus, sekarang apa?" Makinya pada benda mati itu.

Orang-orang memandang aneh Naruto namun tak ingin membantu pria pirang itu. Karena mobil Naruto yang menghalangi jalan beberapa pengguna lalu lintas marah dan memberikan klakson panjang padanya.

TIIIIIIIITT…

"Woi, pinggirkan mobilnya.." Teriak pengendara mobil yang terjebak dibelakang mobil hitam milik Naruto.

"Kalau aku bisa, pasti sudah aku lakukan.." Teriak Naruto emosi.

"Arahh.. brengsek kau.." TIIITTTT..

"Naruto.."

Suara cempreng membuat Naruto menoleh. "Sakura?"

"Astaga mobilmu.." Sakura membekap mulutnya. Wanita itu terjebak macet dideret kelima dari mobil yang mengumpati Naruto tadi.

"Iya aku tau.. kau menyusulku sampai sini?" Ucapnya percaya diri.

"Enak saja, ini jalan utama menuju ke rumahku.. tentu saja aku lewat sini apa kau lupa?"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Sakura sedikit terkikik ekspresi wajah Naruto jauh dari apa yang dia harapkan.

"Butuh tumpangan?" Tawarnya kemudian.

"Hm.."

Sakura membuang nafas. Kemudian dia menutun Naruto menuju mobilnya yang ada dideretan belakang.

"Loh Apa mobilmu sudah dikunci? Bagaimana kalau ada yang mencurinya nanti?" Sakura kelihatan sedikit khawatir sekali lagi ia melirik ke belakang tepatnya ke arah mobil ringsek itu.

"Kau percaya padaku? Tidak akan ada yang mau mencuri mobil penyok, bekas kecelakaan. Kecuali jika dia itu polisi.."

Terang Naruto dengan gaya cool andalannya. Lelaki itu memilih ikut bersama Sakura, selagi polisi belum datang. Persetan dengan mobil butut itu, ia tidak peduli toh besok Naruto bisa meminta mobil baru yang lebih bagus dari kakeknya.

"Biar aku yang menyetir.."

"Tidak-tidak, biar aku saja. Kau itu baru mengalami kecelakaan, kau pasti masih syok"

Naruto mengernyit, ah ayolah itu hanya sebuah kesalahan teknis yang tidak fatal. Bahkan ia tidak mengalami luka lecet dan tentunya masih bisa berjalan dengan normal. Sakura benar-benar berlebihan!.

"Pindah.." Titah Naruto mutlak. Mau-takmau Sakura menepi dengan teratur dan duduk dikursi samping setir. Seperti keinginan Naruto.

Lalu lintas terpantau lancar, kini minicooper putih itu telah lolos dari kemacetan kota. Naruto yang mengemudi, ingin mengantar Sakura ke rumahnya terlebih dahulu. Hening didalam mobil sampai sebuah deheman dari Naruto membuat Sakura meliriknya sekilas.

"Akhmm.. ah iya, jalan ke rumahmu masih lurus kan dari sini?"

"Iya, tapi didepan minimarket kita belok ke kanan lalu ada perempatan kita lurus setelahnya melewati TK Jungsu dan dipertigaan kita ke kanan lagi, setelahnya lurus.."

Naruto menjadi canggo. "Kau pindah rumah?"

Sakura dengan sedikit merapikan helaian hambut yang menutupi matanya berucap. "Iya begitulah, sekarang lebih jauh. Ayah membeli rumah dipinggiran kota agar tidak terlalu bising, dia itu suka ketenangan…"

"Ohh.."

"Kenapa? Kau mau mengantarku pulang?"

"Rencanaku begitu, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu menyetir sendiri di malam-malam begini.. bagaimana kalau kau dibegal nanti?.." Tutur Naruto begitu polos, mau-takmau Sakura menutup mulutnya untuk tidak tertawa.

"Pstt hahaha.. kau itu terlalu paranoit Naru sayang.."

"Diam!.. sudah syukur aku lebih mementingkanmu dari pada egoku, kau mau aku turunkan dijalan?" Nyalang Naruto, sepertinya dia lupa siapa pemilik mobil yang distirnya sekarang.

"Kalaupun itu terjadi, kau pasti ingat mobil ini milik siapa?"

Naruto diam. "Ishh.." Gumamnya dengan wajah tak terima.

Hening lagi.

Keadaan canggung antara keduanya membuat Naruto sedikit risih, baru saja mereka bercanda gurau dan sekarang sudah senyap begini.

"Naruto" / "Sakura" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Kau duluan.." Sakura mengalah, ditatapnya lembut wajah tampan Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku hanya mau bertanya.. waktu kita putus kau pergi ke mana Sakura? Kenapa rumahmu kosong, apa kau sudah pindah saat itu?"

Sakura membuang nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Matanya terpejam berusaha mengingat kembali memori yang disimpannya selama 4 tahun.

"Hmm.. waktu itu aku langsung menyusul ayah dan ibu ke rumah nenek di Kumo, apa kau pulang kerumahku saat itu?"

"Iya.. Kau tau, aku menunggumu didepan pintu besi yang tergembok selama 3 jam. Aku pikir kau akan pulang, dan selama itu aku berusaha menghubungimu.. tapi tidak pernah tersambung." Datar Naruto.

"Maaf, saat itu Ino menyuruhku untuk melepas kartu nomorku agar kau tidak bisa menghubungiku…" Genggaman tangan Sakura menguat dilipatan roknya, ia bersiap-siap jika saja Naruto akan marah dengan hal itu.

"Jadi semua ini gara-gara Ino? kau selalu menuruti perintahnya.." Sakura menegang, ia tidak mungkin membiarkan Naruto berfikir bahwa semua yang terjadi adalah salah sahabat blondenya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh menyalahkannya.. Semua yang terjadi itu adalah suratan takdir kita, mukin awalnya Kami-sama sudah merencanakan hubungan kita seperti ini. Dan akhirnya pasti akan bahagia.. percayalah.."

Tak sengaja tangan halus Sakura menyentuh punggung tangan Naruto yang terbebas dari setir. Hal itu cukup membuat Naruto merasa nyaman.

"Hei, perjalanan masih jauh.. ceritakan lagi padaku hal apa yang saja kau alami saat kita sudah putus waktu itu... " Kali ini nada perintah Naruto begitu lembut.

" Kau ingin tau? aku rasa tidak akan cukup jika hanya cerita disini.. "

" Tcih ayolah, kau akan cepat selesai jika kau bercerita sekarang.. " Terang Naruto.

Sakura flashback Part 1

3 oktober 20xx jam 8 malam.

Kelopak merah muda itu menunduk, ia meremas jaitan celana panjangnya. Isakan kecil membuat pundaknya bergetar. Sungguh sore yang sangat berat, permainan gilanya ternyata begitu menyiksa batinnya.

Sakura Haruno, duduk dengan mengelap kasar bulir air matanya. Kini ia mendongkak menatap lurus kedepan, biarkan saja si-rubah meringkuk sendiri tapi yang jelas kejutan ini harus jadi.

"Nona dari tadi saya ingin bertanya, tujuan anda kemana? " Si-supir taksi bertanya dengan suara malas.

"Bandara pak, kalau bisa ambil jalan tercepat untuk kesana! "

"Baiklah-baiklah.. "

Sakura kini tiba dibandara, sebenarnya dia cukup malas jika harus ikut mengunjungi neneknya di Kumogakure city tapi mau bagaimana lagi, saat ini ia dalam masa tenggang dengan kekasihnya.

Sampai di Kumo, lagi-lagi Sakura harus menyewa taksi karena pada awalnya dia tidak bilang pada kedua orangtuanya bahwa ia akan ikut ke Kumo.

Jam menunjukan pukul 1 dini hari, waktu regional Kumo city. Sakura akhirnya sampai dirumah neneknya, walaupun awalnya kedatangannya disambut heran terutama oleh sang-ayah namun akhirnya Sakura dapat meluruskan dua persepsi buruk dari ayah dan ibunya dengan sangat apik.

Sakura tidak mungkin bilang, kalau kedatangannya ke Kumo secara mendadak ini terjadi karena ulahnya yang ingin menjahili Naruto.

Dijatuhkannya tubuh penuh peluh itu diatas ranjang yang empuk, Sakura lantas memeluk erat bantal guling membenamkan wajahnya disana dan menghirup bau wangi bunga mawar dari sprai pembalut guling itu.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja sayang.. " Sakura menatap layar ponselnya. Tentusaja gambar walpapernya masih sama. Yaitu foto kekasihnya yang tersenyum sangat lebar sampai menyipitkan matanya.

"Ohh Kami-sama kuatkan aku.. "

Empat hari sudah Sakura menetap di Kumo, kedua orang tuanya sudah kembali ke Konoha karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Dan Sakura memilih menetap lebih lama di Kumo karena alasan terang (kangen dengan sang -nenek) dan alasan gelap (bersembunyi dari sang kekasih.)

Ponsel yang terletak di meja itu bergetar. Sakura menganggat panggilan itu. Yang rupanya dari sahabatnya Ino. Mengapa nomor ponsel Ino masih ada di ponsel Sakura?, itu karena gadis pinkis ini menyimpan nomor ponsel Ino di memori ponselnya bukan di memori kartu eksternal.

"Ohh hallo Ino.. " Sapa Sakura riang.

 _"Sakura gawat ! Kau dimana?"_

Suara Ino begitu menyiratkan ekspresi darurat yang sangat. Membuat Sakura penasaran setengah mati kejadian apa yang membuat si-Ratu drama itu sampai berteriak segitunya.

"Ino pelan-pelan, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu jika kau bicara dengan berteriak begitu..."

 _"Huh Sakura pokoknya darurat, rencana kejutannya batal.. B.A.T.A.L. batal..! "_ Histeris si-penelpon.

"Apa maksudnya batal ? Memangnya ada apa? "

 _" Kau tidak pernah nonton TV? Beritanya sudah tersebar dan kejadian yang menimpa Naruto benar-benar menghebohkan Konoha..?"_

"Apa?.. Maksudnya bagaimana? jangan main-main Ino! "

 _"Naruto dibekuk oleh polisi dan sekarang dia sedang dirawat dirumah sakit"_

"Astaga, demi Kami-sama.. Ino aku akan pulang sekarang.. "

 _"Sak-.. "_

Panggilan itu diputus secara sepihak oleh Sakura. Kini detak jantung gadis bermata emerald itu memburu.

Kemudian dia memesan tiket pesawat melalu aplikasi online, karena Sekarang situasi darurat jadi akan lebih praktis jika dia memesan tiket melalu ponsel pintarnya.

Sungguh bodoh semenjak ada di Kumo, Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah menonton TV milik neneknya. Sehingga ia tidak tau berita apapun diluar sana. -

Flashback End

* * *

"Naruto putar balik! "

Kriiitt...

" Apa aku kelewatan? "

" Iya rumahku dengan pagar bercat biru tadi, kita lewat sudah cukup jauh.. "

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, dengan sekali bantingan setir. Mobil minicooper itu bergulir membalik arah.

"Ah.. ceritamu bahkan belum klimaks, tapi kita sudah sampai.. " Mereka berdua turun bersamaan. Naruto menilai dari atas sampai bawah rumah dengan style Jepang kuno namun kelihatan modern disaat yang bersamaan itu.

" Benar-benar pilihan ayahmu.. "

"Begitulah, Kau tidak mau mampir? Menjenguk Shina mungkin? Dia sangat merindukanmu.."

Naruto memicing, dan menggeleng cepat. " Tidak untuk hari ini.. "

"Aku harap kita cepat bersatu, aku mengkhawatirkan Shina.. " Sakura mendekat, hingga kini dia berdiri didepan badan tegap lelaki berkulit tan itu.

Sekilat kecupan, dihadiahkan oleh Sakura. Wanita itu selalu berani mencuri moment dan membuat Naruto changgo.

"Selalu saja kau melakukannya dasar tidak sopan! " Maki Naruto, namun lebih terdengar seperti orang yang sedang mengambek.

"Hm.. habisnya aku tidak tahan, Kami-sama bibirmu masih sama seperti dulu.. "

"Sudahlah, aku pinjam dulu mobilmu.. besok pagi aku akan kembali lagi.. Dan mungkin besok kita akan pergi ke rumah sakit bersama anak itu ju-.. "

"-Anak kita.. " Koreksi Sakura cepat. Dan seketika ia tak dapat menghentikan senyuman di bibirnya mendengar kata Naruto.

"Kenapa kau memandangku begitu? "

Sedetik kemudian Sakura menghambur ke dalam pelukan Naruto. Dekapan itu semakin erat, perlahan tapi pasti tangan Naruto yang awalnya pasif kini terangkat perlahan dan dilingkarkannya pada pinggang kecil itu.

Sudah lama sekali Naruto tidak merasakan perasaan sehangat ini. Berada didalam penjara telah membuat indra perasanya kebur.

"Masuklah, ini sudah larut.. jangan mandi terlalu lama dan kenakan baju yang tebal, hari ini lumayan dingin.. "

Naruto menyudahi dekapan itu, hari sudah malam dan jika ada tetangga yang tak sengaja melihat mereka berdua berpelukan mungkin saja akan timbul gosip tidak sedap yang akan menimpa Sakura. Mengingat seorang single perent adalah sasaran empuk bagi ibuk-ibuk yang suka bergosip.

"Kau juga hati-hati dijalan.."

Dengan perginya Naruto, Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Perkiraannya sekarang pasti sudah lewat dari jam 10 malam. Terlihat dari netranya beberapa lampu led yang biasa menghiasi pekarangan rumahnya kini mati.

"Mereka pasti sudah tidur.. " Gumamnya.

Dan benar saja apa yang di pikiran wanita pink itu seluruh rumah telah sepi. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan si-kuning kecil kesayangannya.

Pintu itu dibukanya pelan, keadaan kamar anaknya remang-remang. "Ohh dia sudah tidur.." Sakura mengecup singkat kening sang anak. Dan terakhir dirabanya kening Shina, kini ia tidak lagi merasakan sengatan panas dari gidat lebar putranya.

"Anak pintar, obatnya sudah habis.. "

Setelah itu Sakura melangkah menuju ke kamarnya. seperti wangsit Naruto. Sakura hanya mandi sebentar dan mengenakan outfit berbahan katun lengan panjang, benar yang ucapkan Naruto udara lumayan dingin apalagi saat ia baru selesai mandi.

"Besok adalah hari baik.. " Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur empuk itu, merentangkan sedikit kaki - tangannya yang pegal. Bekerja, mengurus anak, dan ngerus calon suami sekaligus cukup menguras tenaga dan batinnya.

* * *

Malam hari di kediaman Namikaze jam 10 malam.

Menma, meremas dasi mahal yang melingkari leher kekarnya. Ia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi mahal itu.

"Menma, jangan terlalu tegang.. " Tanpa mengetuk pintu Minato masuk ke ruang kerja anaknya. hal itu membuat Menma sedikit kaget.

"Tou-san?"

" Hm.. ? kau sudah bekerja keras hari ini. Tou-san tau Tuan Fugaku memang orang yang kaku, tapi kelakuan anaknya cukup menguras emosi kita hari ini.. "

Minato yang hanya mengenakan celana trening warna hitam dan baju kaus yang juga senada, duduk di sofa empuk dekat deretan rak buku. Hanya tersenyum miring.

" Tapi ini semua belum cukup Tou-san!.. Apalagi Naruto- arghh.. aku bahkan belum berhasil menyingkirkannya.!"

" Tou-san yakin kau bisa, oh ayolah singkirkan pikiran balas dendammu sekarang. Lupakan apa yang telah terjadi-"

"-Tapi aku tidak bisa.. aku bahkan telah kehilangan Yamato, tangan kananku. Mereka berdua sudah mulai bergerak, aku takut kehilangan posisi ini.. "

Menma menggebrak meja kerjanya sampai beberapa kertas terjatuh. Minato diam, hal inilah yang ia tidak sukai dari Putra bungsunya. Yaitu sifat emosinya yang akan selalu menjadi kelemahannya.

" Dengar!, Tou-san ada dipihakmu. Kau tidak perlu takut dengan adikmu!. Dia bahkan baru keluar dari penjara, biarkan dia bebas... Tou-san tidak terlalu mengharapkan orang sepertinya untuk bekerja di perusahaan.. kalaupun Naruto meminta kembali sahamnya, Tou-san tidak akan diam.. "

Minato berdiri dan menadang lurus wajah tampan putranya yang terlihat kusut. "Ingat jangan sampai Kaa-sanmu tau, apa saja yang telah kau lakukan pada Naruto... Ini peringatan keras untukmu!"

Bukan apa-apa, tapi Minato tau segala hal yang terjadi diantara Menma dan Naruto. Sebagai seorang ayah, Minato telah gagal untuk mendidik kedua putranya. Iya memang ini semua salahnya, Dulu Minato begitu bodoh dan dibutakan oleh Harta dan Tahta.

Hingga ia melimpahkan pengasuhan kedua putranya pada dua orang yang berbeda. Karena saat putranya masih kecil Minato sedang gencar-gencarnya melakukan perjalanan bisnisnya bersama Kushina dan sangat gencar untuk pencalonan diri menjadi seorang wali kota.

Itulah sebabnya Menma dan Naruto tak pernah merasakan hangatnya Kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya. Hal yang paling memukul hatinya adalah kasus yang membelit Naruto, dan parahnya Putra sulungnyalah pelaku utama dari penjebakan Naruto.

Saat itu Minato bingung, karena dia tidak bisa memilih salah satu dari putranya. Bayangkan jika ia menyelamatkan Naruto maka Menmalah yang akan dipenjara begitu juga sebaliknya bila ia menyelamatkan Menma maka Naruto yang akan masuk buih.

Bodohnya sebagai seorang ayah ia hanya diam. membiarkan begitu saja kasus Naruto tanpa ingin ikut campur tangan mengingat 4 tahun lalu ia masih menjabat sebagai seorang walikota yang dihormati oleh rakyatnya.

Kini pilihan Minato jatuh pada Menma Putra pertamanya sebagai penerus perusahaan yang telah dibesarkannya sampai berjaya ke seluruh penjuru dunia.

Berlalunya Minato meninggalkan ruangannya, membuat Menma menghembuskan nafas kasar. Kedua tangannya direntangkan di atas meja kemudian Ia menyapu semua berkas dan barang diatas meja itu hingga jatuh berantakan ke lantai.

"Arrgghh... "

Dengan tampang kesal Menma melangkah menuju kamarnya, mungkin dengan mengguyur dirinya dengan air dingin dapat meredam emosinya yang memuncak.

"Kau belum tidur? " Shion terlihat sedang menonton TV dengan berselonjor pada ranjang berukuran kingsize itu. Dan dipangkuannya semangkuk popcorn menjadi pendamping yang pas saat menonton.

"Belum, aku menunggumu pulang.. " Shion kemudian membenahi tempat tidur yang kotor karena remah-remah popcorn yang tercecer.

"Hmm.. Terimakasih, sudah menungguku"

"Kau sudah makan? atau mau aku hangatkan kari yang Kaa-san buat tadi? "

Entah apa yang membuat Menma begitu mudah melupakan masalahnya bila sudah bersama Shion istrinya. Akhirnya Menma mengurungkan niatnya untuk mandi. Pria kepala tiga itu, memilih menghambur pada pelukan istrinya dengan suka cita.

"Aku hanya mau tidur.. "

Kelakuan Menma, membuat Shion terkik. dan dengan lembut dielusnya helaian merah rambut suaminya. "Iya tidurlah.. Aku mencintaimu.. "

* * *

"Mamaa... " Suara cempreng khas anak-anak. Menggema di seluruh rumah dengan gaya Jepang kuno itu. Shinachiku namanya, anak hiperakif yang baru sembuh dari demamnya memeluk erat kaki jenjang ibunya yang sedang memasak.

"Yaa... anak mama... sudah bangun, sini sayang" Dengan girang Sakura menggendong putranya. Shinachiku membenamkan wajahnya yang tembem ke belahan dada ibunya.

"Mama hari ini masak apa? "

"Hmm.. apa ya? Bagaimana kalau Mama buat sup sayur ekstra brokoli.. "

"iiakkss Shina tidak suka.. " Tolak polos bocah usia tiga tahun itu.

Sakura tertawa begitu keras hingga ayahnya yang duduk di meja makan sembari membaca koran itu terganggu dan berdehem untuknya.

"Ussttt.. Mama ketawanya jangan keras-keras nanti kakek marah.. " Telunjuk kecil itu tepat menutupi bibir manis Sakura dan dengan wajah Shina yang begitu polos membuat ibunya gamas

"Oh iya Mama lupa, sayang... maaf-maaf " Dua ibu dan anak itu kemudian memasak bersama, saling melempar tawa dan candaan. Sakura sangat senang anaknya begitu aktif dan tau banyak hal tentang sayuran beserta manfaatnya.

Walaupun kenyataannya cucu tunggal nenek Mebuki itu tidak suka menyantap sayuran jenis apapun.

Saat Sakura hendak mengambil telur dikulkas alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika tau isi kulkasnya kini lebih di dominasi oleh makanan manis berjenis jelly, permen, biskuit, dan minuman kaleng.

"Ibu?.. " Gema Sakura, dan detik berikutnya Mebuki datang dengan menenteng handuk. Karena saat Sakura memanggilnya tadi, dirinya sedang menjemur pakaian di halaman belakang.

"Iya Sakura ada apa? "

"Ibu siapa yang membeli cemilan sebanyak ini... bukankah kita sepakat untuk tidak akan membeli makanan manis.. "

Sakura memang mewanti-wanti ibunya agar tidak membeli makanan ringan yang berlebih, dan jika Shina anaknya tau ada stok makanan ringan yang banyak. Maka Putranya itu akan semakin mogok makan sayuran dan buah yang tentunya lebih sehat.

Mebuki menghela nafas, oh hanya karena itu anaknya begitu heboh memanggilnya pagi-pagi.

"Kemarin waktu ibu ke supermarket, Shina ikut dan dia hilang.. ibu bingung mau mencarinya dimana, dan setelah itu petugas toko menyuruh ibu ke tempat informasi dan ibu menemukannya disana bersama 2 wanita.. "

Sakura menganga, dan dahinya mengkerut. Lihatkan jika anaknya tidak berada langsung dibawah pengawasannya pasti selalu ada kejadian yang menimpa putranya.

"Lalu hubungannya apa dengan semua makanan ini, pasti ibu yang beli kan? "

Mebuki geleng-geleng, belum selesai dengan penjelasannya anaknya sudah menyela. "Bukan!, yang membeli semua itu... anakmu!. Dan dua wanita yang bersama Shina yang membayarnya.. "

"Astaga!.. semua ini mereka yang bayar? "

Mebuki mengangguk mantap, "Iya begitulah.. mereka berdua suka dengan Shina.. Salah satu diantara mereka sangat mirip ibuk walikota dan yang satunya seperti bule begitu sangat cantik.." Puji Mebuki.

Mata emerald Sakura membulat, "Apa? mereka menyukai Shina? jangan-jangan mereka itu pedopil! "

Anak kecil yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan hanya menatap polos sang ibu dan neneknya yang tengah berdebat.

"Mama.. " Shina menarik-narik ujung baju Sakura.

"Tunggu dulu Shina, Mama masih bicara dengan nenek.. " Sakura mengabaikan panggilan kecil dari Shina.

"Tapi Maa.. telurnya gosong dan berasap!... " Shinachiku akhirnya berteriak dan sontak mengagetkan Sakura.

"Astaga! api!.. " Dengan cepat Sakura menggendong Shina dan mengajaknya menjauh dari kobaran api kecil yang memenuhi wajan bekas telur tadi digoreng.

"APA-APAAN INI.. SAKURA.. "

Kizashi murka, laki-laki lulusan terbaik di militer angkatan darat itu dengan cepat mengambil APAR (alat pemadam api ringan) yang sengaja memang ia siapkan jika terjadi bencana seperti saat ini.

PRAASSSHHH... asap mengepul dimana-mana.

Pukul 7 pagi masih dikediam Haruno. Sakura duduk dengan melipat kakinya. (posisi orang sedang minum teh tradisional)

Ia menunduk, begitu juga dengan anaknya yang bernasib sama dengan Sakura. Kizashi membawa tongkat panjang dengan diameter 5 cm dan panjang hampir 45 cm. Pria tua itu memukul-mukul meja yang ada didepannya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan didapur?" Kizashi membentak, terlihatlah mata bulat Shinachiku mulai berkaca-kaca. Anak itu begitu takut dengan kakeknya.

"Ayah, pelankan suaranya nanti tetangga bisa mendengarnya.. " Mebuki duduk mendampingi suaminya yang tengah marah.

"Kau sebaiknya diam Mebuki! Aku tidak mau hal ini terjadi lagi, untung aku masih dirumah. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak ada disini.. kalian bertiga mungkin sudah gosong seperti arang!"

Sakura hanya diam, ia melirik anak lelaki yang juga bernasib sama sepertinya mulai menangis dalam diam.

"Selalu saja begini.. pagi-pagi selalu berisik! Hanya memasak saja kalian tidak bisa!, Apa perlu aku yang memasak untuk kalian !" Kizashi begitu melotot dan ia mengarahkan tongkat panjang itu ke arah cucunya. "Dan kau-"

"-Anak kecil sepertimu, tidak boleh bermain didapur! Apa kau pikir memasak itu sebuah permainan? Apa kau mau membakar seisi rumah dengan tingkah bodohmu itu?"

Bahu kecil itu bergetar mendengar penuturan keras dari sang kakek. Sakura tahu ayahnya memang gemar sekali marah-marah sejak awal ia mulai pensiun dari kemiliteran dan imbasnya kini kemarahan sang ayah dilampiaskan pada anak umur 3 tahun yang masih polos.

Sakura kemudian menggendong dan mendekap anaknya, pergi sejauh mungkin dari suara keras sang-ayah. "Sakura mau kemana ? Ayah belum selesai bicara! Kembali kesini!"

"Hiks.. aku benci kakek.."

"Cup cup cup.. anak Mama tidak boleh menangis, sekarang lebih baik kita mandi.. biarkan kakekmu marah-marah supaya hatinya senang.."

Dikamar mandi yang cukup luas itu, dengan telaten Sakura mengusapkan sabun keseluruh tubuh polos anaknya. Sesekali karena licin Sakura harus memperingati anaknya agar tidak meloncat-loncat dilantai takut jika Shina nanti akan terpeleset dan jatuh.

Beberapa kali Shinachiku meminta Sakura agar membuat gelembung dari sabun mandi. Namun karena Sakura kurang mahir, gelembung yang terbentuk hanya bertahan 3 detik diudara sebelum meletus.

"Uaahh.. Mama hebat.."

Dengan tawa riang, Shina memuji kemahiran sang-Ibu. "Iya-iya, sekarang waktunya dibilas sabunnya.. Shina berhenti bermain busa!…" Senyum lebar mengembang dibibir wanita single parent itu. dan akhirnya mereka berdua bermain air hingga merembes ke luar kamar mandi.

"Nah sekarang naikkan tangannya kita pakai baju dulu.."

"Aduh Mama sakit, kepalaku terjepit.."

Sakura dengan sigap membenahi posisi tangan dan kepala anaknya, biarpun dia seorang ibu tapi Sakura merasa dia kurang pintar jika disuruh mendandani anaknya.

Dengan gemas Sakura mencubit pipi gembul putranya yang sudah bersih dan wangi "Nah sudah, putra Mama tampan sekali.."

"Mama.. hentikan nanti pipi Shina melar seperti nenek.."

Seketika Sakura tertawa renyah lagi, dan sedetiknya ia juga berdandan karena sudah selesai membersihkan diri. "Oh iya coba ceritakan pada Mama, bagaimana Shina bisa hilang saat belanja bareng nenek?"

Mata emerald bocah 3 tahun itu membulat, sebenarnya dia bingung bagaimana caranya untuk menyampaikan kejadian hilangnya dirinya di supermarket kemarin. "Hmm.. pokoknya saat itu Shina lagi main pesawat terbang dan menunggu nenek yang sedang memilih-milih ikan setelah itu Shina tidak tau nenek pergi ke mana.."

Sakura mengernyit, "Ohh begitu.. tidak apa-apa yang penting sekarang Shina sudah dirumah. Lain kali jika nenek mengajak Shina belanja, jangan nakal dan jangan jauh-jauh dari Nenek mengerti?" Anak kecil itu mengangguk mantap.

"Dan ingat jangan bicara pada orang asing.. mereka bisa saja menculikmu, Mama tidak bisa bayangkan jika hal itu menimpa anak kesayangan Mama.."

"Tapi Mah, tante itu bukan orang jahat.. mereka baik pada Shina dan Shina suka tante Shion.."

Sakura bingung ia berlutut untuk menyemakan tinggi badannya dengan sang-anak dan dielusnya surai kuning lembut itu. "Tante Shion? Dia siapa sayang?"

"Itu loh Mah, tante cantik yang menolong Shina untuk menemukan nenek.."

Hembusan nafas itu keluar dari hidung mancung Sakura, Ia jadi kepikiran jika orang yang bernama Shion itu mungkin seorang tente-tente pedopil. "Mama tidak tau apa yang kau bicarakan, tapi Mama tidak suka jika anak Mama bicara pada orang asing!.." Sakura merajuk dan membuat Shina murung.

"Mama maafkan Shina.. Shina janji tidak akan nakal-nakal lagi.." Tangan kecil itu merentang dan memeluk belahan leher putih Sakura dengan erat.

"Ohh.. sayang."

* * *

Ting tong..

Sakura yang telah selesai mencuci piring sedikit kaget karena suara bunyi bel rumah. Seketika itu ia ingat bahwa hari ini Naruto akan mengembalikan mobilnya.

Dibenahinya tatanan rambut merah muda itu dan dengan secepat kilat kakinya melangkah ke pintu utama.

"Selamat Pagi Sakura.." Suara sapaan dari Naruto terdengar begitu klise ditelinga wanita pinkis itu. Mungkin karena 4 tahun dipenjara Naruto jadi jarang menyapa orang dan hasilnya seperti ini, bahasanya terdengar agak kaku.

"Pagi.. Jadi kau datang?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat.. Oh iya apa ayah dan ibumu ada dirumah?"

"Sayangnya mereka baru saja pergi.." Sakura membukakan pintu lebih lebar untuk mempersilahkan lelaki tinggi itu masuk kedalam rumah. Bau mins tercium oleh indra Sakura tak kala Naruto melewatinya untuk masuk lebih dalam.

"Rumah ini rasanya nyaman, walaupun kecil tapi aku suka.. rumah ini sangat hidup.." Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruang tamu. Dilihatnya barang-barang antik menghiasi sudut ruangan dan dibentangan tembok yang berwarna soft itu. Ada beberapa mendali kebesaran militer dan mendali penghargaan milik ayah Sakura terpajang rapi disana.

Sakura memandang punggung lebar Naruto, ingin sekali ia memeluk lelaki yang dicintainya itu dari belakang. Tapi untuk saat ini diurungkannya niat itu. "Sampai kapan kau akan mengagumi tembok itu?.."

Naruto berbalik dan tersenyum miring. "Sampai kau membuatkan aku sebuah minuman hangat, mungkin?

"Dasar, Apa kau berkunjung dengan perut lapar kemari..?" Sakura terkikik kemudian ia melangkah mendekat.

"Stop.. jangan coba untuk mencuri pelukan atau ciuman dariku sebelum tes DNA anak itu keluar.." Titah Naruto.

"Mama.." Shinachiku berlari ke arah Sakura dengan membawa satu set krayon. Karena tempat warna itu terbuka otomatis krayon yang dibawa bocah kuning itu jatuh tercecer ke lantai.

"Yaampun Shina, lihat pensil warnanya jatuh.. kenapa berteriak Sayang?" Sakura mengamit tangan kecil itu dan berjongkok untuk memunguti pewarna yang tercecer. Naruto juga ikut membantu. Sesekali safirnya mencuri pandang anak laki-laki yang sedikit ketakutan itu.

"Mama, ada kecoak dikamarku.."Cicit Shina.

"Kau takut pada kecoak? Padahal kau anak laki-laki.." Naruto berdiri dan meletakkan hasil pungutannya dimeja. Ia melihat wajah polos bocah yang bersembunyi dikaki ibunya.

 _"Anak ini cukup tampan juga, dan kelihatan begitu mirip denganku.. aishh! Naruto, kau tidak boleh berfikiran begitu! mungkin saja anak itu hasil dari benih orang lain dan Sakura mengecat rambutnya sebelum aku keluar dari penjara... Iya pasti begitu! "._ Batin Naruto.

"Hei, Naru sayang jangan bilang begitu pada anak kita.. Shina ini sangat pemberani.."

"Tcih iya-iya pemberani katanya!, biar aku saja yang mengusir kecoak itu.. dan kalian berdua berdandanlah yang rapi, kita kerumah sakit sekarang.."

Tatapan ketidak sukaan terpancar dari manik emerald kecil itu, yang memandang Naruto begitu polos dari belahan kaki ibunya. _"Kenapa Papa kesini ? aku tidak suka! "_ Batin sikecil.

Barsambung..

hallo salam hangat, aku balik lagi dengan chaper 5.

tak pernah bosan aku ucapkan pada temen-temen yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk mampir di fanfic ku ini. dan kalian yang telah menuangkan saran serta ide kalian di kotak review terimakasih..

: Terimakasih kak, semoga kakak nggak sampek lumutan nunggu fic ini update wkwk..

Loray 29 Alus : Huahh.. moga kamu suka chap 5 ini kak..

Azarya senju : huahh.. terimakasih masukannya kak, reviews kakak sangat membantu aku untuk mengembangkan ide cerita ini lebih baik lagi.. sungguh sekali lagi terimakasih kak..

KidsNo TERROR13 : ini udah kan kak..

auliaMRQ : hmm kenapa naru blom bilang sama Jiraya kalau dia sudah punya anak? karena Naru masih ragu dengan status asli anak Sakura. dia akan percaya begitu tes DNA sudah keluar sebagai bukti real. Kira-kira seperti itu kak..

Mr. Uzumaki 22 : makasi atas apresiasinya.. saya sangat senang, bhahaha maaf bila typo masih ada maklum mata saya sudah tua dan agak rabun.. bila aku lihat huruf itu rasanya kok nggak ada sepasi padahal font-nya sudah gede banget.

agisummimaru : udah kak semoga menghibur..

Hikari Cherry Blossom24 : Bahaha.. maaf kak adegan ehem-ehemnya aku skip dulu setelah semua masalah terselesaikan.

CAR : iya aku orang bali hehe.. kelihatan ya

narusaku29 :huah kak makasi udah mampir semoga kakak terhibur dengan chaper 5 ini...


	6. 99 persen cocok?

Warning : OOC,typo, EYD berantakan, jauh dari kata sempurna.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing [ Naruto x Sakura]

Rated : T-M

Aku hanya butuh kamu sayang

Pagi yang cerah, kini menerpa Konoha City yang dipadati penduduk haus dengan materi. Dan kediaman Namikaze masih begitu tenang, walaupun jam telah menunjukan pukul 6 pagi.

Geliatan manja dari sosok wanita berambut merah, menyambut datangnya sinar mentari yang menembus celah gorden kamarnya. Perlahan iris violet itu, terbuka dan kesadarannya pun terkumpul sepenuhnya.

"Ugh.. jam berapa sekarang?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Kemudian ia menolehkan iris violetnya pada sosok tubuh yang masih tertidur pulas dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh badannya sampai leher.

Kushina kaget, kemarin malam ia tidak melihat kedatangan suaminya ke kamar. Mungkin saja dirinya sudah tertidur saat itu. Dipandangnya dengan lembut wajah damai sang suami yang masih tidur lelap. Kushina tersenyum.

Jika diingat lagi hanya kekuatan cinta tulus yang membuat Kushina bertahan dengan rumah tangganya bersama Minato hingga sekarang, jujur saja dulu Kushina kecewa berat dengan segala keputusan dan tindakan Minato yang terang-terangan memihak secara sepihak salah satu putranya saja.

Selalu seperti itu, Minato begitu dingin dan menilai sebelah mata sikap anak-anaknya. Padahal Menma dan Naruto adalah anak yang sangat baik, mereka berdua dulu begitu polos. Dan pada akhirnya dua saudara sedarah itu sekarang berjalan dengan arah jalan yang berbeda, dan saling membenci satu sama lain.

Batin Kushina sebagai seorang ibu menjerit pilu tak kala putra bungsunya harus mendekam dipenjara karena tuduhan palsu itu dan malangnya ia tidak bisa membuktikan jika putra bungsu kesayangannya tak bersalah.

Jika saja 4 tahun lalu Minato turun tangan dalam kasus Naruto dan membersihkan nama baik Naruto melalui jalur dalam, maka mungkin saja saat ini kedua putranya berkumpul dirumah dan Kushina bisa melihat wajah-wajah baru keturunan Namikaze berikutnya.

Sekali lagi cinta membuat semua indra Kushina buta, kadang ia merasa marah tapi kadang juga Kushina merasa kasihan dan ingin melindungi pria yang telah dinikahinya itu.

Bagitu terasa berat dan sulit memang jika Kushina disuruh memilih antara suaminya atau kedua anaknya. Tak mudah bagi Kushina untuk memilih, mengingat mereka berdua ( Minato dan Kushina) telah berjuang bersama melewati manis pahitnya segala perjuangan hidup hingga mereka pensiun dengan segala limpahan harta untuk anak-cucu.

Sebab itulah sampai sekarang rumah tangga Kushina dan Minato terlihat baik-baik saja. Romansa kisah cinta Minato dan Kushina mungkin suatu saat akan musnah ditelan waktu tapi sebelum itu terjadi Kushina harus memanfaatkan kebersamaannya bersama Minato melalui moment-moment kecil yang terjadi diantara mereka.

Kushina kembali tersadar setelah lamunan kecil yang ia alami, saat menatap wajah tampan sang-suami. Seketika bibirnya dimonyongkan, dengan usil Kushina mencolek kulit wajah suaminya beberapa kali. Hingga nampaklah kini si kuning tampan mengerutkan dahinya namun dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Ugh.. Kushina hentikan!." Dengan suara seraknya Minato menepis tangan usil Kushina dari wajahnya. Rasa kantuk yang tak tertahankan membuat Minato jengkel bila ada orang yang mengganggu tidur cantiknya.

"Khi Khi.. Bangun pemalas.. kau itu seperti Naruto saja, susah kalau bangun pagi.." Kushina mencoba menahan tawanya saat membandingkan sifat malas suaminya dengan putra bungsunya.

Tak ada respon, Minato tidak peduli dengan ejekan ibu dua anak itu. "Minato... Ayo bagun, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu.." Kini bukan lagi colekan yang Kushina lakukan melainkan guncangan super kuat pada bahu Minato.

Sebenarnya kemarin Kushina ingin memberi tahu Minato, tentang kejadian di saat ia bertemu dengan seorang bocah imut di supermarket. Tapi karena Minato tak kunjung datang dan dirinya yang sepertinya sudah ketiduran karena lelah menunggu jadi, sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk berbagi cerita yang menyenangkan itu.

Sampai-sampai karena Kushina sangat merindukan bocah yang ditemuinya kemarin. Wanita berambut merah itu, serasa melihat kembali sosok bocah berambut kuning jabrik bermata emerald yang tembem tengah tersenyum dan tertawa bersamanya di dalam mimpinya.

 _'Mimpi yang indah.. anak itu mengingatkanku pada putraku, yang talah lama tak pulang.. andai aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. eh bukan! Seharusnya aku sudah menjadi neneknya saat ini jika Menma dan Naruto sudah memiliki anak yang lucu seperti dia... '_ Batin Kushina sedih.

Kushina meratapi nasibnya sesaat, seharusnya saat ini Kushina sudah menjadi seorang nenek dari anaknya Menma. Seperti kebanyakan teman bisnisnya yang sudah memamerkan kedekatan mereka dengan sang cucu. Perlakuan teman bisnisnya membuat hati kecil Kushina sakit karena mereka terang-terangan mengejek Kushina serta Minato yang sampai saat ini masih juga belum memiliki seorang cucu.

Lelah pastinya, Kushina telah lama menunggu. Terhitung sudah 3 setengah tahun semenjak Menma menikah. Anak sulungnya itu masih belum juga dikarunia seorang anak oleh Kami-sama.

Sedih memang rasanya jika melihat di sebuah rumah tangga dengan pasangan suami-istri yang ideal justru belum ada kehadiran seorang malaikat kecil diantara mereka. Mengingatnya saja membuat Kushina mulai berkaca-kaca. Wanita itu begitu menginginkan kehadiran sosok cucu untuk meramaikan rumah besar yang dingin ini.

Sampai saat ini Kushina belum tau apa penyebab Menma, belum juga bisa menghadiahkan seorang cucu kepadanya. Mungkinkah serangan Menma pada malam pertamannya kurang kuat? ataukah disaat bulan madunya ke eropa Menma tidak memuntahkan semua isinya didalam? dan ataukah ada masalah pada rahim Shion, hingga istri cantik Menma itu tak dapat mengandung?

itu semua sebuah misteri untuk Namikaze Kushina!.

Pernah suatu hari karena penasaran, Kushina memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan pada Menma apakah anaknya itu sudah melakukan 'itu' dengan istrinya(Shion). Namun bukan jawaban yang menyenangkan diperoleh Kushina melainkan, kemurkaan sang-putra yang ia dapat. Semenjak saat itu Kushina tak lagi berani mempertanyakan masalah anak pada Menma, ia membiarkan agar putranyalah yang mengatur sendiri rumah tangganya. Lagi pula Kushina merasa telah lancang karena ikut campur lebih dalam pada masalah rumah tangga anak sulungnya itu.

"Iya-iya, aku bangun sekarang.. puas!" Karena jenuh selalu diganggu oleh istrinya akhirnya Minato mengalah dan terpaksa membuka lebar-lebar iris safirnya yang masih sangat mengantuk. "Kushina kau mengganggu hari mingguku yang indah.." Erangnya malas.

"Akhirnya, kau mengalah juga!.. Begini loh Anata-" Kushina duduk memandang suaminya dan Minato memilih berselonjor di samping istrinya. Masih terkantuk-kantuk dengan seksama Minato terpaksa mendengar ocehan istrinya pagi-pagi.

* * *

Flasback di hari Kushina bertemu dengan Shinachiku.

Di tangan kiri dan kanannya Shion menatap selai beda rasa itu secara bergantian dengan serius. Yang kiri adalah selai rasa coklat dan yang kanan adalah selai rasa buah strobery. "Kaa-san aku harus pilih yang mana?" Akhirnya karena tidak bisa memilih wanita itu melimpahkan pertanyaan untuk mertuanya.

Kushina yang sedang mendorong troli kini mendekat pada sang menantu. "Hmm... jangan beli selai yang terlalu manis, Tou-sanmu tidak suka.." Kushina mengarahkan violetnya ke seluruh deretan rak supermarket yang menyediakan beragam pilihan rasa selai itu.

"Lalu? coklat apa Strobery yang harus dibeli.?" Shion mendekatkan dua toples selai yang dipegangnya pada Kushina. "Pilih saja kacang.. Kaa-san rasa kalau selai kacang tidak terlalu manis.." Anggukan mantap dari Shion membuat Kushina puas.

Setelah itu mereka berdua, berjalan sambil mengobrol disepanjang blok-blok supermarket. Kedua wanita cantik itu mengobrol sambil memilih barang-barang yang dibutuhkan untuk persediaan keluarganya selama satu bulan kedepan.

"Itu loh Kaa-san, aku saja tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan istri muda tuan Sarutobi Asuma..." Shion melirik-lirik bahan makanan yang ada di rak sebelah kanannya, sambil bercerita.

"Bukankah istrinya Asuma itu artis muda?" Sahut Kushina, Ia tau kalau rekan bisnisnya itu memang senang bergonta-ganti istri. Hingga kelakuannya menjadi sorotan banyak media dan menjadi berita komsumsi publik.

"Ia Kaa-san-.." Suara Shion terpotong karena tangisan keras seorang anak.

Duak..

"Huaahaaaaaa.. Mama... kaki Shina sakit!"

Kushina menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, mendengar suara tangisan itu. Karena mungkin saat ia dan Shion sedang mendorong troli mereka berdua tidak melihat kehadiran seorang bocah lelaki yang tengah berdiri kebingungan didepan.

"Astaga!" Pekik Kushina, dengan cepat ia menunduk dan menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah yang juga menunduk memegangi mata kakinya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Hiks Mama.. Sakit.. Hiks huahaaa..." Tangisan itu semakin kencang dan banyak orang yang mulai berdatangan, menatap anak yang menangis itu.

Shion juga menunduk dia berada tepat disamping Kushina yang sibuk memeriksa keadaan anak berambut pirang itu. "Aduh nak, kamu baik-baik saja? katakan mana yang sakit?" Panik Kushina, tangannya meraba seluruh badan sang-anak mulai dari kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Hiks, tante siapa?" Setelahnya tangisan itu sedikit mereda. Perlahan Kushina mulai mengerti apa yang diucapkan bocah lelaki itu walaupun dengan sedikit sesenggukan.

"Maafkan tante ya sayang.. kami tidak melihatmu tadi didepan.." Shion berucap netranya terkunci pada manik emerald milik Shina.

Seulas senyum membingkai wajah cantik Shion, ia memuji ketampanan anak yang tengah menangis polos itu. " _Anak ini sangat tampan.."_

"Cup, cup, cup.. sini tante gendong dulu, biar sakitnya mulai hilang.." Dengan gemas Kushina lantas meraup tubuh gempal bocah bersurai pirang itu. Dari indar penciumannya Kushina dapat mencium wangi khas bedak bayi yang menguar dari tubuh kecil Shina.

 _"Yaampun, kenapa aku jadi ingat Naruto saat melihat anak ini.."_ Batin Kushina.

Awalnya Shina mau digendong oleh Kushina namun anak polos itu ingat dengan wanti-wanti neneknya kemarin kalau dirinya harus waspada dengan orang asing. Intinya dia tidak boleh bicara dengan orang asing! Ide memberontakpun muncul dikepala pirang kecilnya.

"Hhuaaaaa... tante turunkan!, tante mau menculik Shina ya?" Shina berujar keras hingga menarik perhatian orang-orang.

"Eh, eh awas jatuh..! Kaa-san!" Shion ikut histeris karena melihat Shina hampir jatuh dari gendongan mertuanya.

"Astaga..!" Pelukan Kushina terlepas, Shina berhasil mendarat di lantai marmer pusat perbelanjaan itu dengan selamat.

Emerald kecilnya yang masih sedikit berkaca-kaca menatap sekilas dua wanita didepannya, kini anak itu ingat kalau dirinya terpisah dari sang nenek. "Hiks.. Nenek.." Tangisan itu mulai lagi namun dengan frekuensi yang rendah.

Kushina jadi bingung, tadi anak itu menangis karena kesakitan dan sekarang nenek? maksudnya apa?

Kemudian ia berjongkok tepat menghadap emerald basah si-anak. "Hm.. nak, siapa namamu sayang?" Halus Kushina, pendekatan pada anak-anak memang harus menggunakan cara yang lebih lembut. Setidaknya itu yang Kushina ketahui untuk menarik simpati anak-anak.

"Namaku Haruno Shinachiku.." Kini Shina mulai berani menatap wajah Shion dan Kushina secara bergantian.

"Nama yang bagus, sangat tampan.." Kushina mengelus sayang surai halus dan lembut milik Shina.

"Kalau tante siapa?" Lanjut Shina.

Kemudian Shion menunjuk dirinya. "Panggil saja tante Shion."

Dan kini Kushina menunjuk dirinya. "Nah kalau aku panggil saja nenek Kushina.. karena sepertinya aku terlalu tua kalau dipanggil tante hahaha.." Tawanya menggelegar.

"Hihihi.. tante- eh maksudku, nenek Kushina sangat lucu kalau tertawa.." Sedikit-demi sedikit Shina dan Kushina mulai akrab begitu juga dengan Shion.

20 menit kemudian, Kushina dan Shion mengerti dengan semua penjelasan Shinachiku, kalau sebenarnya anak itu tengah kehilangan neneknya. Atau lebih tepatnya ialah yang menghilang dari pantauan sang nenek.

"Yah, tidak apa kok Shina kita akan mencari keberadaan nenekmu.." Digenggam kuat tangan kecil itu oleh Kushina. Entah kenapa setiap sentuhan dari tubuh kecil bocah 3 tahun itu memberi sebuah sensasi yang begitu familiar dan rasa nyaman bagi Kushina.

"Kaa-san aku rasa lebih baik kalau kita pergi ke pusat informasi, dan mengumumkan pada semua orang kalau Shina sedang mencari neneknya.."

Kushina sedikit cemberut, itu artinya ia akan segera berpisah dari anak imut yang tampan ini. "Hm.. tapi sebelum itu, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan belanja dulu.." Ide yang bagus untuk mengulur waktu, Kushina menyeringai kecil.

"Hmm.. memangnya tidak apa-apa jika kita lanjut belanja? Nenek Shina pasti sangat khawatir karena kehilangan cucunya begitu lama.." Ucap Shion. Namun Kushina menggeleng cepat pertanda tidak setuju.

"Kaa-san pikir tidak apa-apa.. lagi pula kita tidak memiliki niatan jahat pada bocah ini.." terangnya kemudian. Sebagai menantu Shion tidak berani mementang perintah dari ibu mertuanya itu, dengan terpaksa kemudian Shion setuju begitu saja dengan ide Kushina untuk melanjutkan shoping bulanan mereka dan tentunya bersama bocah pirang itu.

"Nenek Kushina, boleh tidak aku mendengar suara tawamu lagi?" Polos Shina, didetik itu juga Kushina meledakkan tawanya ditengah keramaian pengunjung supermarket karena mendengar permintaan polos bocah itu.

Flashback end

* * *

"Jadi begitu, sayang sekali setelah aku dan Shion mengantarnya ke pusat informasi kami berpisah disana.." Kushina sedih ia memeremas selimut yang menutupi kakinya.

"Anak itu benar-benar mirip Naruto.. apa mungkin anak itu-?" Ingin rasanya Kushina melanjutkan kata-katanya namun ia merasa tak pantas mengucapkannya. Karena mungkin saja yang ada dipirannya itu salah.

Dengan malas Minato menanggapi cerita panjang sang istri "Ahh sudahlah, kau jangan berpikir yang macam-macam Kushina.. Itu hanya sebuah kebetulan mungkin saja anak itu, keturunan bule yang sedang melancong ke Konoha.."

"Tapi anak itu begitu pasih berbahasa Jepang!" Sanggah Kushina cepat.

"Cukup! Aku tau kalau kau sangat menginginkan seorang cucu tapi bukan begitu caranya. Cobalah untuk bersabar, kita punya dua anak dan salah satu diantara mereka sudah menikah. Kita hanya harus menunggu, aku percaya Menma sudah memiliki rencana untuk mengikuti program kehamilan untuk Shion!"

Sedikit memanas, Minato akhirnya kehilangan kontrolnya. Hingga Kushina sedikit kaget dan memberi tatapan tajam pada Minato.

"Bukankah ini janggal! -" Kini urat kemarahan mulai terlihat dari wanita berambut merah itu. Hingga tak sadar Kushina menimpukkan sebuah bantal ke bahu Minato dengan kekuatan penuh.

"-Coba pikirkan Minato.. Menma dan Shion sudah menikah selama hampir 4 tahun, tepat 6 bulan setelah Naruto dipenjara! hingga detik ini mereka belum memiliki anak, aku rasa ada yang tidak beres diantara mereka berdua!" Lanjut Kushina.

Senyap, Minato mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Kenap ia tidak menyadarinya, tak terasa sudah begitu lama mereka menunggu kehadiran malaikat kecil dari Menma dan Shion. Apakah karena ia terlalu sibuk mengurusi banyak hal hingga membuat Minato lupa waktu dan tak sadar telah menunggu sangat lama hanya untuk mengubah statusnya menjadi seorang kakek?

"Kenapa kau diam? Ayo bicara lagi! Minato aku mohon tanyakanlah pada Menma kira-kira masalah apa yang membuat ia menunda untuk memiliki anak? Setidaknya jika kau yang bicara dia pasti tidak akan marah.."

Hening

Kemudian Minato turun dari ranjang, lelaki dengan wajah tegas itu berdiri menghadap ke jendela yang masih ditutupi garden. ia tengah berfikir, jika Menma belum memiliki anak maka Minato belum bisa memprediksi posisi Menma agar tetap aman tanpa gangguan dari Naruto.

"Minato..?"

"Minato..?"

"Minato..?"

Karena belum mendapat sahutan Kushina lantas ikut turun dari ranjang, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Wanita itu tau kalau suaminya sudah menjadi pendiam dan budek mendadak berarti Minato sedang berfikir keras. Percuma memanggil namanya jika begitu!

"Kaa-san..?" Shion terkaget ketika tiba-tiba Kushina nampak di samping kirinya dengan wajah yang kusut.

"Shion bisakah pagi ini kau yang menyiapkan semua makanan?"

"Iya tentu Kaa-san.. memangnya Kaa-san mau kemana?" Tak ayal beberapa pertanyaan muncul dibenak Shion tak kala sang ibu mertua menyuruh dirinya untuk memasak sendiri. Biasanya Kushina selalu bersemangat menyajikan menu-menu sehat untuk Menma dan ayah mertuanya.

"Kaa-san mau ke kamar ayah Jiraya dulu.." Tiba-tiba nada bicara Kushina menjadi dingin pada Shion. Bahkan sang-menantu kaget dengan perubahan mertuanya, yang biasanya sangat ramah dan tak pernah memarahinya kini terlihat judes dan kesal.

Krieett...

Pintu terbuka, violet Kushina melihat ke seluruh penjuru kamar ayahnya yang telah terang karena pancaran sinar Mentari.

"Kushina?" Jiraya tersenyum dengan kedatangan putrinya. Wajah kriput itu masih terlihat berkarisma dan berwibawa di saat yang bersamaan.

"Ayah.." Kushina menjatuhkan kepalanya pada belahan paha Jiraya yang tengah menonton TV di sebuah sofa panjang yang berwarna coklat keemasan. Nagato stanbye di samping Jiraya.

"Hahahaha.. ada apa ini? Tumben sekali kau berlaku manja padaku lagi.. " Elusan dari tangan kriput Jiraya menghangatkan hati Kushina, walaupun diantara mereka tak ada hubungan darah namun keduanya dapat saling menerima dan melengkapi.

"Aku sedih, kemarin aku bertemu dengan seorang anak laki-laki. Dia begitu mirip dengan Naruto waktu kecil, sayangnya ketika aku menceritakannya pada Minato dia malah memarahiku dengan mulut pedasnya.."

Jiraya tersenyum kecut, "Kau bagitu merindukan Naruto ya..? Ayah mengerti, tapi kau tidak boleh beranggapan kalau anak itu mirip dengan Naruto. Seperti yang kita ketahui.. Naruto baru keluar dari penjara bukan?"

Ditegakkannya kepala merahnya dan menatap lekat ayah angkatnya Kushina mulai sedih lagi. "Aku merindukan Naruto.."

"Bagaimana kalau kita kunjungi dia, di apartemennya.. anak nakal itu pasti sangat senang mendapat kunjungan dari dua tamu yang spesial."

"Ayah? Jadi ayah tau dimana Naruto tinggal?" Kushina heboh dengan berita yang baru didengarnya.

Jiraya mengangguk lemah, hampir saja ia jantungan dengan suara histeris Kushina. Maklum sudah tua, dan karena pengaruh racun itu masih berefek padanya hingga membuat jantung Jiraya lemah.

"Iya, ayah melindunginya dari orang jahat yang mengincar nyawanya. Karena itu ayah merahasiakan dimana Naruto tinggal, kau juga harus sama! tutup mulutmu jangan sampai informasi ini keluar dari dinding kamarku!"

Kushina mengangguk mantap.

"Kushina coba kau tonton TV itu!" Manik violet itu bergulir menuju arah yang ayahnya perintahkan. Seketika wanita dua anak itu, membekap mulutnya sendiri dan menyimak dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

 _"Kemarin malam telah terjadi kecelakaan tunggal di jalan veteran Konoha, kecelakaan yang terjadi diduga karen sopir sedang dalam kondisi mabuk. Saksi mata menerangkan bahwa mobil sedan hitam dengan plat nomor 1 NN tersebut, melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Dan menabrak begitu saja pembatas jalan di simpangan dekat lampu merah._

 _Kejadian tersebut juga terekam melalui kamera pengawas cctv kepolisian. Seorang pengemudi keluar dari mobil naas yang mulai mengeluarkan asap hitam tersebut dan berselang beberapa menit, pria itu pergi._ _Sampai saat polisi sedang menyelidiki peristiwa tersebut karena sempat menimbulkan kemacetan lalu lintas selama satu setengah jam-"_

"Jangan bilang kalau yang mengendarai mobil itu adalah Naruto, Ayah?" Tetesan liquid bening membasahi pipi putih Kushina. Ia yakin jika yang mengendarai mobil itu adalah putra pirangnya. Karena begitu jelas melalui siaran tadi, pria yang keluar dari mobil sedan itu adalah lelaki dengan ciri berambut pirang jabrik.

"Iya, Ayah yang memberikan mobil itu pada Naruto.. Dasar anak itu, apa dia mau masuk ke penjara lagi?" Sedikit emosi Jiraya menatap nalar televisi yang masih menyiarkan berbagai berita dari seluruh dunia.

"Aku harus memberi tahu Minato!" Belum sempat Kushina beranjak dari kamar itu. Tangan kriput sang Ayah menghentikannya.

"Ayah mohon apapun yang terjadi pada Naruto, jangan pernah kau beritaukan pada Minato.." Dengan tampang serius Jiraya menjelaskan.

"Ta- tapi kenapa Ayah?"

Jiraya bingung harus menjabarkan seperti apa, karena sudah jelas sekali kalau Minato kurang menyukai kelakuan cucu kesayangannya itu. Dan bisa sangat berbahaya jika sampai Menma juga tau. Jiraya rasa Minato sekarang berada di kubu Menma.

"Lakukan saja, jika kau ingin bertemu dengan putramu.."

"Tidak! Pasti ada sesuatu yang sedang ayah rahasiakan dariku. Kenapa aku tidak boleh menceritakan ini pada Minato! Dia adalah ayah kandung Naruto! "

Terhenyak, Jiraya diam seribu bahasa. Dia benci satu fakta mengenai siapa ayah kandung Naruto.

"Kau harus percaya, ayah melakukan ini semua hanya demi Naruto. Terserah kau mau mempercayaiku atau tidak.. "

Cukup sampai disana.

Jiraya tidak ingin membuka mulutnya lagi, terlalu banyak yang Kushina ketahui maka akan semakin menguntungkan bagi pihak Menma dan mempermudah mereka untuk melakukan perbuatan jahat pada Naruto.

* * *

Kediaman Haruno.

Naruto hanya diam dia duduk manis diruang tamu menunggu kedatangan Sakura dan anaknya dari kamar tempat mereka berdandan.

Sakura pusing tujuh keliling menghadapi sikap ambekan putranya.

"Shina nggak mau!"

"Ayo Shina pakai kaus kaki dulu! Jangan lari.., kasihan Papa lama menunggu kita..." Kini Sakura berdiri diatas kasur, karena tadi anaknya lari dan lewat di atas ranjang.

"Shina nggak peduli, pokoknya Shina tidak mau pakai kaus kaki dan tidak mau pergi kerumah sakit.." Sakura meloncat turun karena Shina ingin membuka kunci pintu kamar. Anak itu ingin kabur, dengan cepat ditarinya pergelangan tangan kecil itu oleh Sakura.

"Kemarin siapa yang menangis dan merengek karena merindukan Papa..?" Terang Sakura. Dengan paksa didudukkannya anak dengan surai pirang itu dipangkuannya.

"Siapa yang menangis, Shina tidak pernah menangis Mama hanya mengada-ngada saja.." Pipi tembem itu digembungkan hingga membentuk wajah yang imut dari bocah hiveraktif itu.

"Lihat tidak? hari ini Papa datang dan kita bertiga akhirnya berkumpul, bukankah itu yang Shina inginkan?" Begitu lembut sentuhan tangan Sakura pada setiap senti tubuh kecilnya membuat Shinachiku tenang dan dengan senang hati mengarahkan kakiknya untuk dipakaian kaus kaki.

"Tapi Shina sudah tidak mau melihat wajah Papa, Shina tidak suka Papa yang kasar, dan Shina benci Papa!"

Jeb, kalimat terakhir itu menohok hati kecil Sakura. Memang begini, pikiran anak-anak seusia Shina begitu rapuh akan ingatan-ingatan yang mungkin berbekas dengan perlakuan kasar dari orang dewasa. Kesimpulannya anak kecil itu trauma dengan kekerasan yang dilakukan dari orang dewasa yang dekat dengannya hingga rasa kebencian itu tumbuh dihatinya.

"Usstt!.. Sayang tidak boleh bilang begitu, bagaimanapun juga Papa itu sangat sayang dengan Shina. Hanya awalnya saja Papa kaget melihat Shina yang sudah tumbuh besar dan sehat.."

"Bohong! Mama pasti bohong! Shina tau, Papa itu tidak suka dengan Shina.. makanya Papa kasar dan jahat seperti kakek.."

Setelah kedua kakinya berbalut kaus kaki, anak itu turun dari pangkuan ibunya. Dan berlari lagi, kini Shina pergi menuju ke luar kamar. Sakura pasrah, tapi dia tidak akan membiarkan kesalah pahaman ini berlarut-larut antara ayah dan anak itu.

Naruto menautkan alisnya kala melihat bocah bermata emerald itu memandangnya dengan tatapan kemarahan.

Kedua tangan kekar itu tersimpan rapi di saku celananya, Naruto berdiri dan tersenyum miring saat melihat penampilan bocah pirang itu yang telah memakai sebuah baju kaus polos dengan warna toska dan celana pendek bermotif kotak-kotak.

"Kau sudah selesai rupanya, lama sekali kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!"

"Tidak mau, Papa pergi saja sendiri!"

Setelah berucap Shina berbalik dan berlari lagi namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya membentur belahan kaki Sakura yang memang kebetulan tengah berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

"Aduh Mama~~.." Kesalnya kemudian.

Sakura tersenyum dan kedua tangannya menepuk kuat bahu putranya "Dapat! Nah mau pergi kemana lagi hm?"

Wajah cemberut Shina menjelaskan kekecewaannya pada sang Mama karena usaha kaburnya di gagal lagi oleh Mama yang cantik.

"Sakura ayo kita berangkat, sebelum hari semakin siang."

Dan disinilah bocah itu duduk. Di samping sang ayah dengan diikat menggunakan sabuk pengaman. Karena Sakura ingin putranya akrab dengan Papanya, maka misi pertamanya adalah membuat Shina dan Naruto saling mengenal. Minimal mengobrol kecil lah!

Tapi justru. Krik krik krik

Keadaan mobil yang ditumpangi Sakura sepi, anaknya hanya diam memandangi jendela sedangkan Naruto hanya fokus mengemudi. Helaan nafas keluar dari hidung Sakura.

Dasar laki-laki!

Sampai dirumah sakit, Shina hanya mau digendong oleh Sakura. Putranya bahkan selalu membenamkan wajah imutnya dibelahan leher putih Mamanya.

"Lewat sini Tuan dan Nyonya.. lab rumah sakit ada diujung lorong, dan sudah ada dokter Karin disana.." Petunjuk dari suster itu mempermudah Naruto dan Sakura.

"Nah, ayo berikan tangannya.. ini tidak sakit kok.." Setelah darah Naruto dan Sakura terambil kini hanya tinggal darah dari bocah pirang itu yang belum. Dokter muda itu kewalahan membujuk agar Shina bersedia mengulurkan tangannya agar pengambilan sempel cepat selesai.

"Mama.. Shina tidak mau.." Pelukan dileher Sakura semakin kuat, Shina tidak mau melepaskan sedetik saja rangkulannya dari sang ibu.

Naruto mulai kesal, kemudian dia ikut membujuk. Tapi caranya terbilang kasar.

"Berhentilah merengek dan merepotkan! Berikan tanganmu sekarang!" Naruto mengambil alih tubuh kecil itu dan tangan besarnya mengunci pergerakan tubuh Shina. "Dokter cepat ambil sempel anak ini.."

"Dasar Papa jahat.."

"Barisik!" Potong Naruto cepat.

Karena kesal melihat putranya diperlakukan dengan kasar. Sakura murka, ia memukul kuat kepala durian itu. "Naruto!"

"Baiklah tuan untuk hasilnya anda bisa mengambilnya nanti sore jam 3.." Dokter dengan kaca mata merah itu menulis sesuatu dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

"Terimakasih Dokter.."

Kaki kecil itu berjalan beriringan mengikuti langkah kaki Mamanya. "Mama Shina lapar.." Aduan kecilnya membuat Sakura tersenyum. "Baiklah setelah ini kita akan makan siang.. "

"Sakura.. Kita mau makan dimana?" Sambil menyetir beberapa kali Naruto melirik emerald wanita cantik yang duduk sambil memberikan minuman ke kursi belakang di tempat duduk anaknya. "Shina minumnya pelan-pelan.."

Ini adalah reques langsung dari Naruto, lelaki yang telah berumur itu menukar posisi duduk antara Sakura dan Shina. Hingga kini orang yang duduk disampingnya adalah Sakura.

"Hm.. bagaimana kalau ramen? Aku ingin nostalgia dengan kedai ramen yang itu.." Safir milik Naruto membulat, beberapa memori manis kebersamaan antara dirinya dan Sakura berputar di otaknya. Tarutama momen disaat mereka masih pacaran.

"Tidak buruk, dipenjara juga tidak ada ramen.. aku jadi rindu masakan berkuah itu!" Sekejap air liur memenuhi mulut Naruto yang masih terkatup. Membayangkan hangatnya kuah ramen saja telah mampu membuat nafsu makannya meningkat.

"Mama.. ramen itu apa? Memangnya bisa dimakan?" Si-bocah menatap kedua orang dewasa itu bergantian dengan polosnya.

"Hahaha.. Mama rasa, kamu akan suka ramen karena ramen adalah makanan favorit Papamu.."

"Sakura jelaskan yang benar, anak itu kelihatan bingung" Tuntutan Naruto, membuat Sakura senang karena untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertiga terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan yang menyenangkan.

"Shina kau harus tau, kalau ramen itu adalah makanan dengan bahan baku mie dan disajikan dengan kuah yang bening.. rasanya cukup enak, dengan berbagai toping yang bisa dipilih.."

"Oh.. jadi ramen itu mie, apa rasanya sama seperti ice cream? Tadi kan Mama bilang kita bisa memilih topinya, ice cream kan juga sama topingya bisa dipilih.."

Polos memang, dasar anak-anak Sakura tertawa ringan dengan pernyataan putranya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum dibalik kemudi. "Iya ramen itu memang seperti ice cream, kau bisa mencobanya nanti.." Usul Naruto jahil.

"Huahh.. yes aku suka ice cream, Papa ayo cepat aku ingin makan ramen, perutku sudah lapar.."

"Iya-iya, anak yang bawel.. semoga kau cepat tumbuh besar, dan berheti merepotkan orang lain.." Setelah berucap demikian, Sakura menghadiahkan Naruto dengan tatapan menusuk.

Roda, mobil itu berputar semakin kencang. Naruto menancap gas lebih dalam, karena permintaan cucu tunggal keluarga Haruno yang merengek karena lapar. Tak berselang lama mereka bertiga sampai di kedai ramen langganan Naruto dulu.

"Aku rasa tempatnya bukan disini.. Gedungnya berbeda dan nama tempatnya juga berubah.." Naruto melirik dari kaca lebar mobil minicooper milik Sakura.

"Tempatnya sudah benar kok, aku dengar 2 tahun lalu kedai ramen ini direnovasi secara besar-besaran.." Sakura berujar dan wanita itu keluar lebih dulu dari mobil. Tak lupa juga Sakura membantu putranya turun dari mobil melalui pintu samping.

"Jadi begitu, pantas saja.. Tempatnya jadi lebih besar dan modern, ada play groundnya juga.." Sedikit mengamati, tanpa sadar Naruto berdiri disamping Shinachiku. Dan tangannya menggenggam jemari kecil bocah bermata emerald itu.

Sehingga jika dilihat dari jauh nampak mereka bertiga seperti pasangan suami istri yang sedang mengajak anaknya untuk makan siang. Karena tepat disisi lainnya, Sakura juga mengamit tangan mungil putranya agar tidak hilang seperti pengalaman ibunya.

Memilih tempat yang dekat dengan sumber ac, Naruto memanggil seorang pelayan untuk memesan makanan.

"Sakura, kau mau pesan ramen apa..? menunya banyak sekali sekarang.." Naruto terlihat bingung, ia terus membolak-balikkan buku menu yang dibacanya. Berusaha menemukan ramen yang cocok dengan selera makannya saat ini.

"Mama-mama Shina mau pesan ice cream.." Bocah polos itu berseru girang, pelayan wanita yang menunggu pesanan mereka pun sedikit terkikik geli dengan tingkah anak kecil itu.

Sakura geleng-geleng kepala, dan bertanya pada pelayan itu apakah di tempat ini menyediakan disert berupa ice cream atau semacamnya.

"Maaf Nyonya disini kami hanya menyediakan, ramen dengan berbagai macam rasa.. dan semuanya telah tertera dimenu.." Jelas ramah si-pelayan.

"Sayang sekali.. padahal putraku sangat ingin makan ice cream sekarang.." Sesal Sakura.

Shina hanya memandang datar percakapan Mamanya dengan sang-pelayan tadi. Gagal sudah keinginannya untuk menyantap makanan dengan tekstur lembut itu. Dan hari ini jarang terjadi, dimana sang-Mama mengijinkannya untuk makan makanan yang manis. Biasanya jika Shina sudah ketahuan makan makanan yang manis Mama Sakura akan murka padanya.

Setelah berembung dengan hikmat, dan menunggu selama kurang dari 10 menit makanan yang mereka pesanpun tiba. Bau gurih dari kuah ramen yang mengepul itu membuat air liur Naruto semakin banyak menggenangi mulutnya. Wajarlah selama 4 tahun terakhir lelaki itu tak lagi pernah bisa mencicipi hidangan lezat yang berbahan dasar mie itu.

"Selamat makan.."

Sakura sedikit khawatir pada anaknya karena membiarkan bocah itu makan menggunakan sumpit dan terlihat tangan kecil itu begitu kesulitan untuk menggenggam sumpit dan menggulungkan mie panjang yang masih panas itu. "Shina hati-hati sayang kuahnya masih panas.."

"Iya, Mama jangan khawatir Shina bisa kok makan sendiri.."

Naruto begitu kalem menikmati sajian makan siangnya. Ia tidak begitu terganggu dengan sikap Sakura yang begitu protektif dengan anaknya.

Panggilan alam yang mendadak, sangat mengganggu acara makan Sakura. Karena sudah tidak tahan, akhirnya Sakura undur diri menuju ke toilet. Kini hanya ada Naruto dan Shina yang masih duduk menikmati makanan masing-masing. Sesekali safir Naruto mencuri pandang bocah imut yang makan dengan hebohnya sampai menumpahkan beberapa helai potongan mie ke meja.

Akhirnya Naruto berada pada puncaknya. Dengan dengusan kasarnya ia berdiri dan mendekat pada bocah itu kemudian ia mengambil sebuah sebet untuk mengelap bibir belepotan cucu tunggal Haruno tersebut.

"Kemarikan wajahmu.." Lembut Naruto, Shina mendongkak memandang polos wajah serius Naruto. "Jika kau kesulitan jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuan pada orang lain.." Nasihatnya pada Shinchiku.

"Terimakasih Papa.." Sedikit bersemu merah, Shina menunduk malu. Ini pertama kalinya ia diperlakukan lembut oleh pria dewasa yang dekat dengan ibunya. Dan mulai sekarang mungkin Shina harus memikirkan ulang tentang semua tuduhan butuk yang telah ia berikan pada Papanya.

"Kemarikan sumpitnya, biar aku suapi.." Tak menolak, Shina memberikan begitu saja alat makannya pada Naruto. Dengan perlahan Naruto mengulung mie panjang itu, dan meniup pelan kepulan asap panas mie ramen.

"Bilang Aaa.." Naruto membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar saat mengucapkan kata 'aa' yang panjang. Shina mengikuti arahan sang ayah. Disini artian ayah hanya diakui oleh Shinachiku, karena sampai saat ini Naruto belum mengakui secara langsung jika Shina itu adalah anak kandungnya. Kasihan sekali, bocah yang malang.

Diikuti kunyahan, Shinachiku membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan suapan pertama dari Naruto sukses ditelan oleh Shina.

"Nah begitu, kau akan cepat besar jika makan dengan lahap begini.."

Sakura mencunci tanganya. Sekarang ibu satu anak itu keluar dari toilet, saat jaraknya dengan meja makan Naruto hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Sakura berhenti ketika melihat Naruto yang menyuapi penuh sayang Putra tunggalnya.

Sungguh wanita itu terharu, setelah tiga tahun ia membesarkan darah daging dari lelaki berambut jabrik itu sendirian baru sekarang Sakura merasa sangat bahagia dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

Hari inilah moment paling mengharukan baginya karena untuk pertama kalinya sang-putra dapat merasakan kasih sayang dari seorang ayah. Walaupun Sakura tau kehadiran Naruto saat ini hanya untuk sementara tapi setidaknya itu sudah cukup untuk mengobati rasa rindu si-bocah akan buaian sayang dari ayahnya.

Tak mau hanya menonton, dengan cepat Sakura mengabadikan moment tersebut melalu beberapa jepretan foto dengan ponselnya. Senyum bahagia terpancar dari wajah cantiknya.

"Buka lagi mulutnya yang lebar, cut cut cut... kereta api mau lewat.." Karena terbawa suasana tak sadar Naruto sampai membuat beberapa jargon untuk membuat Shina menghabiskan seluruh makanannya. "Pintarnya, sekarang suapan terakhir.. ayo bilang aa.."

Shina sedikit terkikik dengan wajah konyol Naruto. Pria yang tengah menyuapinya itu, telah membangkitkan binaran kekaguman pada emerald kecil itu. Setelahnya kedua laki-laki yang sama-sama memiliki rambut kuning jabrik itu tersenyum lebar, seolah puas karena telah menghabiskan satu mangkuk ramen berdua.

Sakura tiba di saat yang tepat. Naruto membeku sesaat, ia sedikit malu pada Sakura. "Sudah selesai?" si-pinkis menyela.

"Sudah, dia pintar sekali ramennya habis tanpa sisa.." Balas Naruto dan ia kembali duduk di kursi tempatnya duduk pertama kali.

"Kenapa kau lama ditoilet?"

"Maaf, tadi aku juga sedikit berdandan.. aku tidak bisa membiarkan calon suamiku dan anaku saja yang tampan, aku juga harus cantik kan..?" Dusta Sakura, kemudian ia duduk ditempatnya semula.

"Apa-apaan kau ini.." Naruto jadi cango sendiri.

Sebuah suara cempreng menyadarkan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Mama-mama, boleh tidak Shina main mandi bola yang disana!?" Sakura mengangguk mantap dan jari telunjuknya terulur untuk memberikan peringatan pada anaknya.

"Boleh, tapi dengan satu syarat!"

Naruto yang sudah merasa kekenyangan mencoba untuk merembahkan punggung lebarnya disandara kursi. Kemudian ia menatap intens dua mahkluk beda jenis kelamin yang sedang bicara secara bergantian.

"Apa syaratnya Mah?" Shina dibuat penasaran, anak kecil itu sudah tidak sabaran. Ia melompat-lompat kecil ditempat nya berdiri.

"Shina harus ditemani sama Papa.."

"-Apa?" Pelototan mata dari Naruto sama sekali tidak membuat Sakura gentar.

"Yes!, ayo Papa temani Shina, ayo cepat!" Dengan wajah malas, Naruto diseret oleh cucu kesayangan Mebuki itu, ' _kenapa_ _kekuatan anak ini setara dengan Sakura?'_ Batinya kesal. Oh bagus sekarang Naruto juga harus ikut masuk ke dalam boxs dengan ratusan bula warna warni itu.

Dari kejauhan Sakura tersenyum untuk Naruto dan Shina. "Selamat bersenang-senang sayang.." Ujarnya lantang.

"Untuk meminimalkan terjadinya cidera pada Putra anda sebaiknya anda ikut masuk ke dalam boxs Tuan. Waktu yang anda miliki untuk mandi bola adalah satu jam.." Setelah penjelasan panjang dari penjaga wahana permainan, Naruto menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar dua tiket masuk ke tempat bola warna-warni itu.

"-Kembaliannya tuan.."

"Hn.."

Akhirnya sekarang mereka berdua berada didalam boxs dengan lebar hampir 10 meter. Seperti yang sudah-sudah hanya bocah nakal itu yang menikmati permainan itu. Naruto hanya duduk diam dipinggiran.

"Hahaha.. bola, bola, bola, bola!.. hahaha bola!" Riang tawa si-kecil walaupun bermain sendiri, Shia tetap merasa asik dan senang. Beberapa bola dilemparnya ke atas dan kedapan, serta dipantulkan juga ke tembok. Dan Shina mengumpulkan bola-bola dengan warna yang sama hingga beberapa wilayah bola menjadi tinggi seperti gunung.

"Menyebalkan, anak itu malah asik bersenang-senang." Merogoh sakunya, Naruto kemudian mengambil ponsel pintarnya. Ia ingin tau sekarang sudah jam berapa, namun karena tak hati-hati. Naruto tidak melihat sebuah bola warna hijau tengah meluncur deras ke arahnya dan tepat memukul bagian pelipisnya. Naruto sempat oleng dan akhirnya jatuh terjerembab, kedalam lautan bola.

Naruto marah karena sakit di bagian pelipisnya dan ponselnya hilang, ikut jatuh ke bawa ratusan bola warna-warni itu. "Auch!.. Siapa yang melempar bola padaku!? Argh ponselku?" Makinya kelas.

Shina berlari membelah lautan bola menuju ke tempat Papanya berada. "Papa tidak apa-apa kan?" Kekawatiran itu nampak pada emerald si-anak.

Naruto berbalik, ia tak tega jika harus memarahi bocah kecil itu lagi. Dan dengan pasrah ia menerima kenyataan bahwa ponselnya hilang, dan mereka harus mencarinya.

"Shina, bantu Papa untuk menemukan ponsel yang jatuh di sekitar sini!" Perintahnya.

Shina terharu dengan kalimat yang baru saja didengarnya, walaupun hanya secuil kata 'Papa' yang diucapkan tanpa sadar oleh Naruto. Hal itu sudah cukup membuat hatinya senang. Ternyata begini rasanya jika memiliki seorang ayah. Sekarang ia tidak akan iri lagi kepada Inojin yang selalu kompak dengan paman Sai.

"Papa!, Shina sayang Papa.." Pelukan hangat itu mendarat di tubuh kekar milik Naruto, pria itu kaget. Baru tadi pagi anak itu berkoar-koar bahwa ia benci setengah mati dengan keberadaan Naruto, dan sekarang justru sebaliknya anak blonde itu bilang ia menyayangi Naruto?

Mimpi apa Naruto semalam?, diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang anak yang bahkan Naruto tidak tau apakah benar bocah kuning itu anak kandungnya atau tidak.

' _Apa mungkin aku salah bicara? Rasanya tidak, aku hanya menyuruhnya untuk membantu menemukan ponselku. Dasar anak manja! kenapa anak-anak susah sekali ditebak pikirannya?'_ Batin Naruto bersuara.

"Sudah-sudah sekarang bantu aku menemukan ponselku, lama-lama kau membuat leherku tercekik!" Akhirnya pelukan itu terlepas.

"Baik bos, Shina akan mencari ponsel itu sampai ketemu.." Semangatnya membara.

Dari luar boxs Sakura tertawa saat melihat Naruto jatuh terkena lemparan bola dari putranya. Uhu moment ke dua kebersamaan ayah dan anak itu telah diabadikan lagi oleh Sakura melalui beberapa jepret foto.

"Kapan aku bisa menikah dengannya!" Lesu Sakura. Wanita itu kemudian menopang kepalanya degan satu tangan diatas meja.

Kembali lagi ke dalam boxs sudah 30 menit Naruto mencari ponselnya bersama Shina. Tapi, keberadaan ponsel canggih itu belum juga ditemukan.

"Yes aku mendapatkannya!" Naruto menoleh cepat saat seruan panjang itu terdengar keras dimelalui indra pendengarannya.

"Kau menemukannya Shina?" Tanya Naruto bersemangat. Shina menatapnya polos. "Iya Shina menemukannya! ini bola dengan warna yang langka.. akhirnya ketemu" Naruto dongkol mendengar laporan dari anak Sakura.

"Bukan bola, maksudku ponsel! mana ponselnya!?" Tagih Naruto sedikit ngotot.

Dimiringkannya kepala kecil itu saat menatap mata sang-ayah "Ponsel? Oh maksud Papa ini?" Diserahkannya benda hitam persegi panjang itu didepan wajah Naruto.

"Dari tadi benda ini ada padamu?"

Shina mengangkat bahunya, "Shina baru saja menemukannya sebelum Shina mendapatkan bola langka ini.." Terangnya jujur.

"Sudah cukup, ayo kita keluar waktunya sudah habis.." Dengan cepat, agar anak itu tidak memberontak Naruto menggendongnya dengan erat. Mereka berdua keluar dari boxs mandi bola itu.

"Maaf tuan, anak anda membawa bola keluar dari boxs. Menurut peraturan itu tidak boleh dilakukan." Penjaga wahana dengan ramah meminta kembali bola yang ada di tangan Shina.

"Tidak mau Shina mau membawanya pulang!"

"-Maaf dek tidak bisa.." Dengan senyum ramah pegawai itu berusaha mengambil bola yang ada dipelukan anak berambut pirang itu.

Lagi-lagi Naruto dibuat pusing. "Akan aku bayar bola kecil ini dengan harga penuh! Putraku sangat menginginkannya!" Karena tersulut emosinya Naruto melemparkan beberapa lembar uang dengan nominal yang cukup besar ke depan meja registrasi. Bukan masalah yang besar bagi Naruto mengeluarkan sejumlah uang untuk membayar sebuah bola kecil dengan warna yang sangat langka. Setelah itu ia pergi ke tempat Sakura menunggunya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Diturunkannya Shina dengan perlahan oleh Naruto, ia bertanya pada Sakura sekarang jam berapa. "-Setengah tiga"

"Tunggu disini, biar aku yang bayar semua makanannya.." Kemudian Naruto bergegas menuju ke kasir.

Didalam mobil, Sakura mengelus sayang kepala putranya. Dekapan tangan putih miliknya semakin erat melingkari tubuh kecil Shina yang tengah tertidur dengan pulas.

"Kau malaikat kecil Mama.." Gumam Sakura. Selalu ada senyum kala Sakura melihat wajah polos itu, hanya Shina yang menjadi penyemangat hidupnya. Dan pengobat rasa rindunya pada pria beriris safir itu. Sungguh Sakura tidak menyesal karena telah melahirkan seorang Putra dari benih orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Dulu hampir saja Sakura menjadi seorang pendosa, karena hampir menuruti printah sang-ayah untuk menggugurkan kandungannya saat memasuki usia 2 bulan. Syukur berkat Kami-sama yang menyadarkan Sakura, wanita itu tidak jadi melakukan tindakan kriminal aborsi diluar nikah.

Biarpun suatu saat ia akan hidup berdua dengan anaknya, karena keputusan Naruto mungkin akan berubah setelah mendapat hasil tes DNA itu, Sakura tidak akan pernah menyesal! Karena walaupun tanpa adanya Naruto disisinya. Sakura sudah mendapat kebahagiaannya yang tak terhingga sampai kapanpun.

Naruto jengah, lelaki yang tengah menyetir minicooper itu terlihat sedikit tidak suka, saat melihat Sakura begitu posesif memeluk anaknya yang sedang tidur dipangkuannya. Kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi?

Mungkinkah Naruto cemburu? Tidak-tidak, terdegar kekanak-kanakan sekali jika hal itu terjadi. Cemburu pada anak kecil tidak ada dikamus hidup Naruto. Untuk apa dia cemburu pada wanita yang telah menyakiti hatinya begitu dalam dulu. Jika Naruto mau, dia bisa saja mencari wanita lain lagi untuk diperistri olehnya. Dan tentunya lebih cantik dan lebih muda dari Sakura.

Tapi karena Naruto adalah lelaki yang bertanggung jawab. ia ingin menyelesaikan terlebih dahulu masalah yang ia miliki dengan Sakura. Jika tes DNA yang akan keluar nanti, mengatakan bahwa anak itu bukan darah dagingnya. Maka Naruto harus segera menyusun ucapan selamat tinggal pada Sakura untuk selama-lamanya.

* * *

Akhirnya Naruto dan Sakura tiba dirumah sakit. "Tidurkan saja dia dimobil, agar kau tidak repot menggendongnya terus Sakura!"

Wanita itu melotot, enak saja Naruto menyuruhnya untuk meninggalkan Putra semata wayangnya dimobil sendirian. Bagaimana kalau anaknya yang lucu ini diculik? atau yang lebih buruk lagi bagaimana jika anaknya ini meninggal karena kehabisan oksigen didalam mobil?.

"Enak saja, bagaimana kalau anakmu ini mati dalam dimobil karena kehabisan oksigen. Apa otakmu tidak pernah kau pakai Naruto?" Semprot Sakura marah.

"Apa kau bodoh? dimobil sudah ada ac aku akan menyalakannya untuk dia nanti.." Naruto ikut meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Justru itu lebih berbahaya baka, jika mobil yang dalam keadaan diam di nyalakan ac secara terus-menerus maka tidak ada pertukaran antara gas oksigen dan karbon dioksida yang terjadi. Di dalam mobil memang akan terasa dingin tapi yang sebenarnya gas karbon dioksida hasil pembakaran bahan bakar mobil itu akan masuk dan menjadi racun yang mematikan bila dihirup secara terus-menerus..." Terang Sakura panjang lebar.

Naruto kesal. Kenapa Sakura lebih pintar darinya sekarang?

"Baiklah-baiklah wanita jenius, hanya kau lah yang tau segalanya!.. tapi sebaiknya sekarang kita cepat ke ruang dokter Karin, karena sekarang sudah jam 3 lewat 20 menit.." Balas Naruto jengkel.

"Terserah." Dongkol Sakura.

Di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit, Sakura terlihat sedikit kerepotan. Kedua tangannya mulai pegal, kerena terlalu lama menggendong putranya. Belum sempat beberapa menit membenahi posisi tangannya pada dekapan sang-anak. Ponsel miliknya yang tersimpan di dalam tas kecil itu berbunyi nyaring.

 _Pipup pipup pipup pipup piup piup..._

Sakura berhenti, hah~ bagaimana caranya dia mengangt ponel jika kedua tangannya masih digunkan untuk menggendong anaknya.

"Biar aku saja!" Dua uluran tangan kekar itu, membuat Sakura tersenyum. Naruto tampak cuek meminta Shina dari Sakura.

"Terimakasih, tolong pelan-pelan nanti dia bisa bangun.." Dipindahkannya tubuh meler itu pada Naruto, dengan sigap lelaki berkulit tan itu membenamkan kepala kecil anak Sakura pada belahan lehernya. "Cepat angkat ponselmu!" Printah Naruto kemudian.

beberapa menit berlalu mereka kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruang lab tempat dokter Karin menunggu. "Dari siapa?" Karena penasaran Naruto bertanya siapa gerangan yang menelpon Sakura tadi.

"Dari ibu.."

"Oh.. " singkat padat dan jelas jawaban dari Naruto untuk Sakura.

"Silahkan Tuan dan Nyonya, ini adalah hasil dari tes DNA yang kalian lakukan. Semua data yang tertera disana adalah real dari hasil uji laboratorium 3 sampel darah yang kita ambil dari Tuan dan Nyonya.."

Naruto mengangguk paham. Begitu juga dengan Sakura.

Naruto yang membuka lembaran surat tersebut dan safirnya dengan teliti membaca setiap kata yang tertera di sana. Di bagian akhir matanya membulat sempurna, sudah tiga kali Naruto mengulang untuk membaca satu paragraf terakhir yang tercetak dengan huruf yang ditebalkan itu.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Bisik Sakura.

"99% cocok" Gumam Naruto kemudian. Sakura tersenyum bahagia. Hingga tak sadar wanita itu menangis bahagia. "Sudah aku bilang kan? Shina itu anakmu sayang.."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Kerutan demi kerutan muncul diwajah tampan Naruto yang masih tidak percaya dengan hasil tes DNA itu. "Anak ini, putraku?" lanjutnya.

"Tuan dan Nyonya, tes laboratorium dirumah sakit ini telah dipayungi oleh hukum jadi kami tidak mungkin memalsukan data-data penting milik pasien untuk kepentingan pihak-pihak tertentu.." Akhirnya dokter Karin tersenyum, penjelasan milikya ditelaah dengan sempurna oleh Naruto dan Sakura.

"Kami mengerti Dok.." Hanya Sakura yang menyahuti.

Naruto masih syok, dengan kenyataan bahwa saat ini dirinya sudah menjadi seorang ayah dan memiliki anak diluar nikah. Jadi begini perasaan yang dialami oleh Sakura. Bahkan wanita itu telah menjalani kehidupannya sebagai single perent selama kurang lebih 3 tahun. Sekarang Naruto benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Karena tak ada yang ingin dibicarakan lagi. Sakura dan Naruto undur diri dari ruangan dokter tersebut tentunya setelah membayar total biaya tes DNA tadi.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura. Kini mereka telah kembali ke mobil dan bersiap untuk pulang.

"Aku akan menikahimu secepatnya.." Jawab Naruto tanpa ragu.

Sekali lagi Sakura menangis bahagia, tentu saja penantian 4 tahunnya kini berbuah sangat manis. Impian untuk membina rumah tangga dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya itu akhirnya sebentar lagi akan terwujud. Dan putranya akan segera mendapatkan sosok ayah yang akan melindunginya dan menjaganya agar tak kesepian lagi seperti yang sudah-sudah terjadi. Kami-sama terimakasih.

Bersambung...

kembali lagi, cerita panjang dengan perjuangan pengetikan selama seminggu wkwkwk..

Termakasih aku ucapkan kepada teman-teman yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita karanganku ini, reviews kalian sangat berharga bagiku. dan juga tak luput aku ucapkan terimakasi kepada teman- teman yang sudah menambah fanficsiku ini ke list fav dan foll kalian.. kalian benar-benar luar biasa..

Aku minta maaf sepertinya dichap ini aku belum bisa membalas reviews teman-teman semua seperti yang sudah aku lakukan di beberapa chaper kemarin.

entah kenapa aku merasa kesal.

Karena aku merasa saat mengetik lewat ponsel semua kata-kata yang aku inginkan sudah benar semua.. tapi setelah aku ingin mempublisnya ke ffn lewat laptop semua hal yang aku ketik hilang, dan aku harus mengingat kembali bagian-bangian yang hilang didalam cerita ini. Kalian mengerti kan maksudku?

aku harap tak ada typo disini, jika memang ada ya.. maklumi saja wkwkwk..


	7. amukan calon ayah mertua!

Warning : OOC,typo, EYD berantakan, jauh dari kata sempurna.

Tambahan* : chaper 7 penuh dengan adegan drama sinetron, maaf jika kurang nyaman T_T

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing [ Naruto x Sakura]

Rated : T-M

 **Aku hanya butuh kamu sayang**

Mobil putih itu berhenti tepat di sebuah rumah dengan pagar berwarna biru. "Sudah sampai"

"Sakura tunggu!" Naruto menghentikan tangan ringkih Sakura yang hendak membuka pintu mobil. Manik hijau yang jernih itu terpaku pada wajah tampan Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Sedikit bingung, Sakura kemudian menunggu kalimat yang akan terlontar dari bibir tipis Naruto. Kepala pirang Naruto sempat menunduk namun mendongkak lagi setelah hidungnya puas menghirup oksigen.

"Aku- ingin minta maaf padamu Sakura, sebelumnya aku telah salah menilai ketulusan cintamu.. Aku menyesal..." Tak ada lagi tatapan kebencian dari Naruto, seperti saat mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya dilapas. Sakura bisa mengerti itu, setidaknya sekarang Naruto tau kebenaran tentang status anaknya.

"Aku memaafkanmu.. dari dulu aku memang, tidak pernah memiliki pikiran untuk membencimu sayang.. jarak dan waktu yang memisahkan kita, tidak akan pernah bisa membuat cintaku padamu lenyap begitu saja.." Dari sini Naruto bisa menilai keteguhan hati Sakura, wanita itu rela meninggalkan karirnya hanya untuk menunggu dirinya terbebas dari penjara dan membesarkan darah dagingnya sendirian.

Salahkan takdir yang mempermainkan mereka begitu kejam, Kebohongan Sakura untuk kejutan ulang tahunnya dan berbuntut penjeblosan dirinya ke sel tahanan. Membuat Naruto sadar kalau Kami-sama tidak berlaku adil padanya.

Sinar Mentari sore, memberi kesan hangat dan teduh. Dari dalam mobil Naruto bahkan bisa melihat lukisan indah langit sore dengan awan yang berwarna orange, sepertinya sunset hari ini sangat indah. Kemudian shappirenya melirik anaknya yang sedikit menggeliat. Sepertinya tidur siangnya sudah cukup, anak itu mulai menggucek pelan kedua matanya dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai tersadar dari alam mimpinya.

"Mama.. Shina haus!"

Wajah yang masih terlihat sedikit sayu itu meminta minuman pada ibunya demi menghilangkan dahaga yang menyerang tubuh kecilnya.

"Maaf sayang minumnya habis.. ayo kita turun dan minum air dirumah saja.." Anggukan kecil itu menjadi jawaban, dengan semangat Sakura membantu anaknya turun dari mobil dan diikuti juga oleh Naruto yang ikut turun dan berjalan ke arah Sakura berdiri.

"Shina pelan-pelan jangan lari.." Peringatan kecil dari Sakura tak mendapat respon yang berarti dari si-pirang cilik. Padahal baru saja anak itu bangun dari tidur siangnya yang panjang, sekarang putra kesayangannya bisa berlarian tanpa merasa pusing menuju ke dalam rumah yang memang pintu utamanya telah terbuka lebar. Sakura bisa simpulkan berarti sekarang ayah dan ibunya telah pulang dari acara pertemuan antara purnawan angkatan militer tersebut.

"Anak itu tidak bisa diam sebentar saja.." Sakura segera menoleh saat Naruto berucap dengan diiringi senyum manisnya. Lumayan lama Naruto tak pernah memperlihatkan senyum manisnya setelah lebih dari 4 tahun lalu.

"Kau pikir begitu? Dia sangat sehat sampai punya banyak tenaga untuk melakukan semua hal yang dia inginkan.." Sakura terkikik jika membicarakan anaknya, Sakura tidak akan pernah kehabisan topik. Di simpannya kedua tangan putihnya di belakang punggung, hembusan angin menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut merah muda itu. Naruto juga sama helaian pirang yang cukup panjang itu berkibar kesana-kemari mengikuti arah angin sore.

Wajah tampan itu akhirnya barubah dengan ekspresi serius, menatap wajah Sakura.

"Sakura, bangaimana kalau aku melamarmu sekarang?"

Bahu Sakura sedikit menegang, didongkakkannya wajah cantik itu dan ia memejamkan mata sesaat untuk menikmati sensasi lembut angin sore.

"Tidak masalah, aku sudah menunggu kata-katamu itu sejak lama.." Lanjut Sakura, emerald itu akhirnya berani menatap manik shappire Naruto. Walaupun samar-samar wajah putihnya mulai terasa panas dan detak jantung Sakura berpacu lebih cepat.

"Maaf jika aku tidak romantis, dan ini tak sesuai dengan bayanganmu tentang makan malam disebuah restoran, serta sebuah kotak beludru dengan cincin didalamnya... aku melamarmu dengan tangan kosong, apa kau menerimanya?" Naruto sedikit memerah karena malu, ia mengucapkan kata-kata melamar, dengan sangat gampang tanpa memikirkan perasaan Sakura yang pastinya wanita itu tidak pernah berfikir cara melamar Naruto yang seperti orang yang tidak serius.

"Mungkin kau benar, kau memang tidak romantis Naruto.. Tapi aku rasa, seperti ini saja sudah cukup. Tidak perlu terlalu mewah, dengan kau berkata jujur seperi itu saja aku sudah senang.." Naruto terpaku, kalimat Sakura yang pertama memang benar. Dirinya memang sudah tidak seromantis dulu, tapi setidaknya Naruto akan mengusahakan hari lain untuk makan malam hanya berdua dengan Sakura dan langsung melamarnya dengan resmi disana.

"Aku pasti menerimamu Naru, tapi sekarang kau harus meyakinkan ayah dan ibuku untuk meminta restu mereka.." Lanjut Sakura.

Naruto sedikit membulat matanya. Sedikit mendengus dengan seringainya. "Oh iya.. aku melupakan mereka, tapi asal kau tau Sakura. Aku tidak gentar dengan apapun termasuk ayah dan ibumu! Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu lagi.." Sudah seperti itu ya, Naruto telah kembali seperti dulu untuk Sakura.

"Yakinkan mereka, lakukan dengan sungguh-sungguh.." Pelukan hangat didapati Naruto, setelah Sakura berkata demikian. Dibenamkan seluruh kepala pink miliknya pada leher kokoh Naruto, ia berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan untuk lelaki yang dicintainya itu. Sakura percaya Naruto pasti bisa menaklukkan hati keras seorang Haruno Kizashi.

"Terimakasih, aku pasti bisa.."

"Mama?"

Suara cempreng anak yang tengah memengang cangkir besar yang terbuat dari kramik itu membuat Sakura dan Naruto buru-buru menyudahi pelukan mereka.

Shina membeku sesaat dengan apa yang dilihatnya, mata emeraldnya yang besar mengerjap-ngerjap sesaat. "Wow.." Gumamnya.

"Sayang ada apa?" Buru-buru Sakura mendatangi anaknya yang berdiri diambang pintu. Karena saat sampai dihadapan anaknya Sakura masih melihat Shina yang bengong, tangan putihnya terkibas didepan wajah imut putranya. "Shina?"

"Mama?- Nenek memanggil Mama.." Setelah berucap Shina memandang sekilas lelaki jabrik yang sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi suami dari Mamanya itu dengan senyum dan memintanya untuk ikut masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kizashi tengah menonton televisi diruang tengah, lelaki yang sudah menjadi seorang kakek itu begitu menikmati tontonannya yaitu, berita terkini dari salah satu stasiun tv lokal.

"Kakek permisi.." Shina yang hendak lewat didepan sang kakek, kemudian sedikit menunduk dan meminta ijin untuk melewati daerah ruang tengah atau biasa disebut juga ruang tamu.

"Kau mau pergi ke mana?" Suara berat Kizashi menggelitik indra pendengaran Shina.

"Shina mau ke halaman belakang kek.." Setelah menjawab anak kecil itu buru-buru pergi menuju tempat tujuannya. Shina memang sangat menghindari kontak dengan kakeknya dalam bentuk apapun. Anak laki-laki itu begitu takut dengan kemurkaan sang kakek.

Sakura dan Naruto berdiri diambang pintu dan mereka berdua masuk lebih dalam secara bersamaan. Sampai diruang tamu terlihatlah dari shappire itu, calon ayah mertuanya yang tengah menonton televisi dengan volume kecil. Yah orang tua yang benar-benar menjaga ketenangan.

"Selamat sore.." Sapaan ramah dari Naruto, membuat Kizashi menoleh malas. Setelah didapati sang putri pulang dengan seorang laki-laki, Kizashi buru-buru berdiri.

Naruto, sedikit takut karena wajah mengeras dan tegas dari Kizashi. "Aku pulang ayah..." Sakura sedikit melangkah lebih maju dan memberikan bingkukan hormat pada ayahnya. Begini-begini Sakura juga adalah anak yang patuh.

"Kau!?" Bulu kumis lebat Kizashi ikut menegang, ia ingat lelaki yang berdiri disamping putrinya adalah orang yang harusnya bertanggung jawab pada keadaan putrinya saat ini.

Dulu Kizashi begitu bangga karena putri semata wayangnya menjalin kasih dengan seorang pengusaha muda dan yang lebih membuatnya bangga lagi saat lelaki pilihan putrinya itu adalah putra bungsu dari walikota Konoha dan bagian dari keluarga adidaya Namikaze.

Bahkan dulu atau tepatnya 4 tahun lalu Kizashi sangat akrab dengan Naruto dan telah menganggap lelaki berambut pirang itu sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri. Kemanapun keluarga Haruno pergi Naruto pasti ikut, baik itu berlibur ke luar kota bahkan sampai liburan ke luar negeri pun Naruto tidak boleh ketinggalan.

Namun kebanggaan yang Kizashi elu-elukan pada Naruto dan Sakura selama ini, sirna begitu saja setelah tau bahwa Sakura putri kesayangannya hamil diluar nikah dan pria bernama Naruto Namikaze itu adalah ayah biologis dari bayi yang dikandung putrinya. Kizashi semakin geram tak kala kabar bahwa Naruto, calon menantunya itu tersandung kasus narkoba dan harus masuk penjara dengan dijatuhi hukuman 4 tahun kurungan.

Kecewa, sedih, marah, dan perasaan terluka menjadi satu dihati Kizashi. Dia sudah gagal menjadi seorang ayah yang harusnya menuntun dan melindungi Sakura hingga hidup masa depan putrinya hancur dalam sekejap. Hanya karena seorang lelaki bernama Naruto Namikaze.

Ingin rasanya Kizashi mencekik leher lelaki berambut pirang itu hingga mati sekalian!. Ia tidak mau melihat wajah pria yang menyakiti anak tunggalnya lagi!

"Selamat sore paman Kizashi.." Ulang Naruto menyapa calon ayah mertuanya.

"Berani sekali!, -kau mengucapkan salam padaku!.." Makin meninggi suara pria paruh baya itu pada Naruto. Bahkan Mebuki sampai berlari menuju ruang tengah karena suara keras suaminya.

Sakura menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya. Ia lupa kalau kemarahan ayahnya bisa meledak kapan saja dan dimana saja. terutama dengan hal-hal yang memang tak disukainya.

"Maaf sepertinya aku bertamu disaat yang kurang tepat.." Naruto bingung kenapa pria dengan rambut seperti bintang itu tiba-tiba marah padanya. Tidak habis pikir, bahkan Naruto saja belum ada 5 menit menginjakan kakinya dilantai marmer rumah Sakura.

BRAAKK...

Satu tangan Kizashi menggebrak kuat meja kecil yang ada didepannya. "Kurang ajar!, Untuk apa kau kemari lagi hah!? Tidak puas kau telah menghancurkan hidup putriku?"

Deg. Wajah Naruto sedikit mengeras, ternyata Kizashi belum bisa menerima kenyataan masalalu anaknya yang kelam. Dan semua kesalahan itu ia limpahkan pada Naruto saja. Kejam memang tuduhan itu, dan Naruto harus kuat.

"Untuk itulah aku datang kemari.. aku ingin minta maaf dan aku ingin memperistri Sakura secepatnya, agar aku bisa bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah terjadi padanya.." Jawaban Naruto sangat tegas. Kizashi bahkan sampai melotot mendengar perkataan mantap pria yang sangat dibencinya itu.

"CUKUP! Kau pikir dengan meminta maaf, semuanya akan kembali seperti semula!? apakah dengan kau meminta maaf bahkan bersujut dikakiku sekarang, kesucian putriku akan KEMBALI?!"

Entah sejak kapan Kizashi telah mencengkram kuat kerah baju milik Naruto, urat kemarahan Kizashi bahkan sampai terlihat di telapak tangannya.

Naruto sediki mundur kebelakang karena terjangan ayah Sakura. Berkali-kali Sakura dan Mebuki menyerukan kata 'ayah hentikan!' secara bersamaan juga tak mampu meredam amarah Kizashi yang memang gampang tersulut.

Buagh..

Prang..

Tepat satu pukulan dan satu guci kesayangan Kizashi pecah di timpa tubuh Naruto yang oleng kemudian tersungkur jatuh ke belakang, hingga menyenggol guci sampai jatuh dan pecah. "Ayo berdiri! Aku belum puas menghajarmu, bahkan itu baru pemanasan.. aku tidak akan pernah mempercayakan Sakura lagi padamu! Tidak akan pernah, sampai aku matipun tidak akan!"

"Naruto, ayo aku bantu.." Raupan tangan putih Sakura sangat lembut membantu tubuh kekar itu berdiri kembali. Sudut bibirnya yang sedikit robek bahkan tak membuat nyali Naruto ciut begitu saja. Dan asal Kizashi tau, pukulan kecil darinya tidak berarti apa-apa bila ada Sakura yang selalu berdiri disamping Naruto.

"Ah.. terimakasih.."

"Lepaskan tanganmu, darinya Sakura!" Hempasan kasar, diterima Sakura saat tangannya membantu Naruto berdiri, ayahnya benar-benar murka.

"Kau yang bersalah! kau membuat putriku depresi dan hampir seperti orang gila.. apa kau tau bagaimana rasanya melihat anak kesayanganmu hidupnya hancur didepan matamu sendiri.." Semburan air ludah dapat Naruto rasakan menempel lengket di kulit wajahnya, Kizashi marah dengan berteriak dihapannya.

Dan lagi kungkungan tangan ayah Sakura begitu erat membelit leher Naruto.

"Kau tidak tau apa-apa!, rasa sakit hati yang putriku alami saat menerima penolakan dari keluargamu, juga rasa sakit jiwa dan raga saat melahirkan anak haram sialan itu.. aku melihat semuanya, aku bahkan tidak kuat lagi melihat anakku akan kau sakiti lagi setelah menikah denganmu!.."

Kizashi marah tapi juga sedikit menitihkan air mata, Naruto tidak tau perasaan apa yang tengah dialami Kizashi saat ini.

Naruto hanya diam, ia tau kesalahan yang dilakukannya. Tapi itu semua bukan jalan yang ia mau, Naruto lelah mengumpati takdir yang selalu bermain licik dengannya.

"Maka dari itu berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi, untuk merubah semuanya. Aku bersumpah demi Kami-sama, disetiap hidupku aku akan selalu membahagiakan Sakura.." Dengan bersusah payah Naruto merangkai seluruh kata-katanya.

"TIDAK! "

Buagh..

Tersungkur untuk yang kedua kalinya, Naruto bangkit lagi sekarang tanpa bantuan Sakura.

"Kizashi sudah cukup kau bisa membuat Naruto cidera.." Perkataan dari Mebuki masih belum mampu menyadarkan kembali suaminya dari birahi kemarahan.

"Sebaiknya kau diam Mebuki ini urusan laki-laki.." Begitu dingin Kizashi berucap pada Mebuki.

"Hiks ayah hentikan! apa salahnya memberikan Naruto kesempatan kedua? ayah tahukan kalau aku sangat mencintai Naruto.." Isakan kecil dari Sakura, membuat Naruto semakin bersalah. Selalu karena dirinya Sakura menjadi sedih dan menitihkan air mata.

"Ayah aku mohon padamu jangan hukum Naruto lagi, sudah cukup 4 tahun kami berpisah.. Hiks, aku tidak mau kehilangan dia lagi.." Lanjut Sakura, ibu muda itu jatuh bersujut untuk memohon pada ayahnya.

"Puas kau! bahkan putriku sendiri merendah dan mengemis dihadapanku hanya untuk meminta aku mengampunimu! -Semua orang tidak mempercayaiku lagi, kau pria laknat kau harus segera mati! Namikaze Naruto.."

Kasar tarikan Kizashi pada Naruto, kemudian lagi-lagi seolah belum puas Kizashi kembali mendaratkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada Naruto.

"Akhh.." Rintih Naruto sekarang seluruh badannya serasa sakit.

Setelah Naruto terbatuk dilantai, dengan garang dan mengambil langkah kaki yang lebar Kizashi pergi ke kamarnya. Tak lama setelah itu Kizashi kembali, lelaki yang sedang naik pitam itu menggenggam sepucuk senapan api.

"Akhirnya!, sudah lama sekali pistol pemberian letnan Danzo ini tersekap dalam lemari. Dan sekarang akan aku gunakan untuk menghancurkan kepala kuning penuh dosamu itu Naruto.."

Sakura melotot, begitu berambisikah sang ayah ingin melenyapkan calon suaminya hingga menyimpan sebuah pistol dirumah. Sakura buru-buru berdiri menghentikan sang ayah untuk mengacungkan pistol pada Naruto.

"Kizashi kau benar-benar sudah keterlaluan.. cukup hentikan perbuatanmu sebelum terlambat! " Tarikan Mebuki kurang kuat menghentikan langkah suaminya untuk maju lebih dekat ke tempat Naruto berdiri.

"Ayah hentikan!, jauhkan pistol itu!"

Suasana mulai mencekam karena ayah Sakura menggunakan properti berupa senjata api. Shappire Naruto membulat, jika memang sekarang ia harus mati demi Sakura. Naruto rela sungguh, tapi akankah Sakura bahagia setelah kepergiannya untuk yang kedua kalinya?

"Aarghhh.. menyingkir kalian berdua!" Kalungan dan kungkungan dari dua wanita itu dilepas secara kasar dan paksa oleh Kizashi, sungguh kekuatan yang mengerikan dari amarah lelaki berambut bintang itu.

Naruto tidak tau apakah benar sekarang ajalnya akan tiba, tapi yang jelas sekarang Naruto mengerti. Bahwa Sakura sangat berharga bukan hanya untuknya, tapi juga untuk Kizashi dan juga Mebuki.

Dengan menyeka kasar darah yang mengalir dari luka sobekan di bagian pinggir bibirnya. Naruto memandang Kizashi dalam diam, shappire itu sedikit berkilat walaupun wajahnya sedikit tersirat lelah karena bertarung tanpa perlawanan yang berarti.

"Ucapkan kalimat terakhirmu! Namikaze Naruto!" Sangat tepat ujung pistol itu mengarah pada jidat Naruto. Kizashi menyeringai sangat lebar karena dia sudah menang. Sebagai seorang ayah Kizashi tidak akan sudi menyerahkan Sakura pada Naruto lagi.

Kedua kaki yang berbalut celana panjang itu terlipat, Naruto menunduk dan bersujut dihadapan Kizashi. "Aku bersumpah, bila aku diberikan kesempatan kedua aku akan menjaga, melindungi, menafkahi, menyayangi dan membahagiakan Sakura hingga nafas terakhirku.. Tapi jika memang takdir berkata lain dan aku harus mati disini, setidaknya kata maafku dapat diterima dengan iklas oleh Sakura, Paman Kizashi dan juga bibik Mebuki.."

"Terlalu panjang untuk aku kabulkan! aku juga tidak membutuhkan kata maaf yang keluar dari mulut kotormu, dasar Bajingan!"

Tarikan dari katup pistol itu terdengar. Deg Deg Deg.. jantung Naruto berdetak lebih kencang.

Sakura maju dan menjerit "Ayah aku mohon hentikan! ayah! ayah!" Teriakan histeris Sakura disertai isakan. Membuat hati Naruto semakin sakit.

Plaakk..

Tamparan keras akhirnya mendarat mulus di pipi ranum Sakura, rasa perih yang menyerang bagian pipinya sontak membuat Sakura bungkam saat.

"Ti- tidak apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Sakura maafkan ayah, ayah tidak bermaksu-.." Raut wajah Kizashi tiba-tiba khawatir, tamparan barusan adalah tamparan ke dua yang dilakukan oleh Kizashi pada anaknya.

"Sakura kau baik-baik saja sayang-..." Ucapan Mebuki terpotong karena ia membantu putrinya untuk berdiri setelah mendapat tamparan maut dari suaminya. "Aku baik-baik saja.." Sahut Sakura.

"-Kizashi hentikan!, kau akan menjadi seorang pembunuh dan perbuatan dosamu ini tak akan pernah diampuni oleh Kami-sama.." Lanjut Mebuki

"Dosa? memangnya tau apa kau tentang dosa? walaupun aku berdosa, setidaknya aku bisa mati dengan tenang saat sudah membunuh pecundang tak tau diri ini.." Lantang Kizashi.

* * *

Kurang lebih dari 10 menit lalu kaki anak berambut pirang itu menapaki marmer lantai ruang tamu. Wajah polosnya memandangi pertengkaran hebat antara kakek, nenek, Mama dan Papanya. Otak kecil itu berusaha keras untuk mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Manik emeraldnya berkaca-kaca entah sejak kapan anak laki-laki berumur 3 tahun itu mulai menangis dalam diam. Ia sudah melihat Papanya dipukuli oleh kakeknya, dan tamparan di pipi Mamanya juga dilakukan oleh kakeknya sendiri.

Sudah jelas!

Mulai sekarang tertaman benih kebencian yang teramat sangat kuat di hati Shina pada sosok kakeknya itu. Apapun yang dikatakan dan apapun yang akan dilakukan oleh Kizashi, Shina tidak akan mau peduli lagi! Kakeknya adalah iblis jahat!

"KAKEK JAHAT..!"

DOOR...

Satu tembakan telah lepas dari pistol itu, karena dorongan kuat dari cucu haramnya, Kizashi tersungkur jatuh tepat saat ia menembakan peluru panas yang meluncur deras ke arah Naruto bersujut.

"Aarhghh.." Erangan kuat Naruto, memekakkan telinga.

Sakura membekap mulutnya kuat, tangisnya tak terbendung lagi, bahkan Mebuki membeku dengan tangan gemetar melihat darah segar mengucur sangat deras dari tubuh putra bungsu walikota yang terhormat itu.

"NARUTO!"

"PAPA!?"

Darah di mana-mana, Sakura takut!.

Apakah Naruto meninggal? takdir apa ini! Sakura tidak terima bila jalan kehidupannya harus berakhir begitu tragis. Impian menikahi lelaki yang dicintainya itu, sudah didepan mata. Tapi kenapa harus seperti ini!?

Dan lagi Shina, sejak kapan anaknya itu ada disini? astaga jika putranya melihat kekacauan ini semua apa yang akan terjadi lagi selanjutnya?

Sungguh, doa Sakura hanya ingin memilik kehidupan yang normal seperti kebanyakan orang lainnya. Menikah, membesarkan anak dan menikmati hari tuanya bersama Naruto. Hanya itu! kenapa Kami-sama tak pernah mengabulkan doa yang sederhana itu untuknya.

"Naruto sadarlah sayang.." Dengan tangan gemetar Sakura memeriksa setiap inci tubuh linglung milik Naruto, diraba bagian kening Sakura tidak melihat ada luka lubang bekas tembakan. Dipipinya juga tidak ada, apalagi dileher.

Tapi kenapa darah mengucur banyak sekali dari tubuh lelaki berkulit Tan itu?.

"Naruto sayang ucapkanlah sesuatu!"/ "Mama, kenapa Papa tidur?"

"Shina sayang ayo ikut nenek sebentar.." Mebuki menggendong cucunya agar tak menghalangi Sakura untuk memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

"Tapi nek, kenapa Papa berdarah? dan kenapa Mama menangis..?" Sifat alami keingintahuan bocah berambut pirang itu muncul. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir kecil Shina membuat Mebuki gelagapan harus menjawab apa.

"Ustt.. Akan nenek ceritakan lagi nanti, sekarang Shina ikut nenek dulu.."

"Tidak mau! Shina mau sama Mama dan Papa.." Anak malang itu terus meronta-ronta didekapan tangan neneknya.

"Usttt... diam-diam, ikut nenek sebentar saja!" Akhirnya perdebatan baru muncul, Shina dan Mebuki adu mulut. Rengekan cucunya ditanggapi amarah karena rasa gelisah dan beban pikiran yang banyak. Mebuki bahkan sampai membentak dan mencubit gemas lengan Shina hingga berbekas bercak merah.

"Huaaa... tidak mau! nenek sakit!.."

* * *

Kembali lagi ke ruang tamu. Shappire itu mulai mengerjap dan mulut Naruto mulai terbatuk. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sakura senang, karena masih ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari Naruto.

"Ish.. apa aku sudah mati?" Naruto berucap lemah, dengan cepat Sakura memeluk tubuh dengan dominasi warna merah itu. "Hiks syukurlah kau tidak jadi mati... dasar baka!"

"Akhs... lepaskan Sakura, lenganku sakit.." Lenguhan kecil dari Naruto membuat Sakura menjaga jarak, setelah diteliti rupanya tembakan peluru dari pistol milik Kizashi itu meleset dan hanya mengenai bahu kanan Naruto.

Ah Sakura tau, syukurlah Shinachiku sempat mendorong punggung ayahnya hingga tembakan membabi buta itu tak sampai memecah tengkorak kepala milik Naruto.

"Sakura tolong, bantu aku berdiri" Dua sejoli itu saling memapah, noda darah di tubuh Naruto mulai mengering. Mereka berdua menatap pelaku penembakan dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Sakura menatap Kizashi dengan aura kebencian dan ketidak sukaan. Sedangkan Naruto, shappire miliknya hanya memandang datar.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar, encokku kambuh!" Kizashi merintih kesakitan, ia memegangi pinggangnya dan kelihatan sekali wajah yang tadinya begitu garang dan menantang sekarang terlihat seperti orang menahan rasa sakit.

"Itu adalah karmamu ayah, sudah cukup untuk semuanya! tanpa restu ayah sekalipun aku akan tetap menikah dengan Naruto!" Sakura ngos-ngosan mengucapkan kalimat tadi, ia sedikit kecewa pada sang ayah.

"Argh.. dimana pistolku! aku belum selesai membunuh laki-laki laknat itu!"

"Apa ayah mencari ini?"

Mata Kizashi melebar tak kala kini keadaan talah berbalik justru sekarang putri kesayangannya yang mengacungkan pistol tepat ke kepala bintangnya. Kizashi geram, kurang ajar sekali putrinya berani mengancam dirinya seperti ini.

Tangan Sakura gemetar kala menggenggam kuat pistol itu, air mata pun jatuh lagi membasahi pipi ranumnya.

"Sakura apa yang kau lakukan!" Naruto berusaha menghentikan tindakan Sakura, walaupun tertatih memegangi bahu kanannya yang terluka.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya bahkan putriku sekarang mengancam akan membunuhku, hebat sekali!... semua itu gara-gara kau yang mencuci otaknya!"

Belum puas Kizashi menyalahkan Naruto, dan selalu terus Naruto yang bersalah.

"Ayah berhenti menyalahkan Naruto, hiks.. dia tidak bersalah.. jika ayah bicara hal yang buruk lagi tentang Naruto, aku tidak akan segan untuk melepaskan satu peluru panas pada ayah!"

Tangan Sakura bergetar hebat tinggal beberapa senti lagi jari telunjuknya akan menekan pengait pistol itu.

Kizashi menyeringai dengan tertatih ia berjalan mendekat, dan sekarang dia berdiri sudah sangat dekat dengan putrinya. Diraupnya kedua tangan Sakura, kini ayah dan anak itu saling menatap dengan intens. Melalu emeraldnya yang basah Sakura bisa melihat wajah ayahnya yang buram dan tiba-tiba membentuk dua bayangan.

"Sakura, kau anak ayahkan? apa sebegitu bencinya kau pada ayah hingga tega ingin melenyapkan ayah? Jika itu yang membuatmu bahagia.. ayo lakukan! bunuh ayah sekarang!-"

Tangan milik Kizashi terulur dan menuntun tangan putrinya untuk menempelkan pistol yang dipegang oleh Sakura tepat di pelipisnya.

"-Lakukan, tembak ayah sekarang.. tapi asal kau tau, ayah akan selalu mengutukmu diakhirat!"

Kalimat terakhir Kizashi membuat hati Sakura menjerit, dia tidak mau menjadi anak durhaka. Dipejamkan matanya dengan kuat Sakura menangis dalam diam.

Naruto mulai merasa bahun kanannya berdenyut nyeri karena di sana masih tertanam sebuah peluru. "Sakura!"

Dengan kasar Naruto merebut pistol dari tangan putih Sakura dan melemparnya asal hingga senjata api itu hancur menjadi dua bagian.

Seketika Naruto membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Disanalah Sakura mengis sangat keras, ia menyesali hal yang hampir ia lakukan pada sang ayah. "Kau tidak boleh melakukannya Sakura, tenanglah aku ada disini..."

"Hiks.. cukup aku mau pergi! Jika ayah tidak bisa menerima Naruto biar kami berdua yang pergi.."

Kizashi membulat, apaan anaknya itu. Setelah sekian tahun ia membesarkan Sakura, sekarang dengan gampangnya putri tunggalnya itu akan pergi meninggalkannya demi seonggok pria yang tak pantas didapatkannya.

Buru-buru Sakura menyiapkan semua barang yang diperlukannya untuk pergi dari rumah, mulai dari pakaian miliknya dan juga pakaian milik Shina. Kemudian tak lupa juga leptop yang biasa Sakura gunakan untuk bekerja, dibawa semua dan dimasukkan ke sebuah koper dengan ukuran sedang.

"IBU.. !?"

"IBU..!?"

"Astaga Sakura, ibu tidak tuli bisakah kau berhenti berteriak!" Mebuki kembali lagi ke ruang tamu bersama cucunya yang habis menangis. Shina dengan cepat menghambur ke pelukan Mamanya setelah melihat Sakura berdiri dengan tegas disamping Naruto.

"Mama.."

"Kenapa kau membawa koper Sakura?" Mebuki terhenyak. Mungkinkah pertengkaran antara ayah dan anak itu berakhir dengan perginya Sakura dari rumah?

"Ibu maafkan aku, ayah tidak memberikan kesempatan kedua pada Naruto... dan saat ini aku sudah memilih, akan ikut pergi bersama Naruto.." Sakura bersuara mantap. Sontak saja kembali amarah Kizashi memuncak, saat ia tau bahwa putrinya benar-benar keras kepala dan memilih pergi dari rumah.

"Sakura jangan pergi sayang, tetaplah tinggal ibu tidak rela kau pergi.. ibu sangat menyayangimu.." Mebuki menangis. Bagaimanapun dia tetaplah seorang ibu, dan bila kalian tanya apakah Mebuki rela ditinggal oleh Sakura? Jawabannya sudah jelas pasti ia tidak rela.

"Bagus! pergi saja dari sini, ayah sudah tidak sudi lagi melihat wajahmu Sakura!.. Dasar anak durhaka, tidak tau diuntung.." Masih memegangi pinggang yang nyeri Kizashi mengumpat lagi untuk Sakura.

Lain dimulut lain pula dihati kurang lebih begitulah sifat Kizashi. Pria paruh baya itu sebenarnya sangat sayang pada anaknya ia tidak ingin Sakura pergi jauh darinya. Namun karena dibutakan amarah kata-kata kasar dan penolakan keji yang terlontar untuk putri tunggalnya.

"Iya aku memang akan pergi.."

"Maaf jika harus berakhir seperti ini paman, tapi aku tidak akan menghalangi bila paman dan bibik ingin bertemu dengan Sakura atau Shina setelah ini.." Naruto masih menjaga sopan santunnya. Ia sedikit ingat dengan tata cara yang harus digunakan bila ingin berbincang dengan seorang jendral Haruno Kizashi.

"Tidak usah! aku tidak sudi mengemis...-" Kizashi meludah tepat didepan Naruto dan ia melanjutkan kata-katanya yang terpenggal.

"- Asal kau tahu aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian berdua hidup dengan tenang, suatu saat aku akan menyeret Sakura kembali ke rumah ini! bagaimana pun juga dia adalah darah dagingku sendiri.. keturun Haruno!"

"Sakura kembali!"

* * *

wusshhh...

Minicooper yang dikendarai Sakura melesat jauh. Teriakan lantang Mebuki tak terdengar lagi karena Sakura memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Aku akan bicara lagi pada paman Kizashi, aku merasa tidak enak dengan keadaan ini..." Naruto bersuara. Disampingnya Sakura yang nampak masih kacau mengemudi tak tentu arah dan tak mendengar apa yang dikatan Naruto tadi.

Hembusan nafas kasar Naruto keluarkan, shappirenya melirik wanita pinkis itu. Sepertinya Sakura punya banyak beban pikiran, iya wajar sih setelah apa yang terjadi barusan siapapun akan terlihat sangat kacau baik fisik atau batinnya.

"SAKURA!"

CITTT...

Kepala Naruto terbentur, akibat rem mendadak yang dilakukan oleh Sakura. "Sakura kau ini kenapa?" Naruto heran. Sakura hampir saja menabrak seorang lansia yang ingin menyebrang jalan. Sudah jelas sekali kalau lampu lalu lintas itu telah berwarna merah dan telah sepatutnya juga Sakura harus berhenti.

"Sial! padahal tadi masih lampu hijau.." Sakura mengumpat entah karena apa. Kemudian emerald itu menatap penuh khawatir pada Naruto. "Kita harus segera kerumah sakit, lukamu haus segera diobati..."

"Jika kau ingin mengantarku ke rumah sakit, kau tidak perlu buru-buru Sakura lukaku juga tidak terlalu dalam... dan karena keegoisanmu seorang lansia hampir saja mati, Kau sadar tidak Sakura?" Ucap Naruto.

"Tapi, lukamu bisa infeksi jika tidak segera diobati Naruto!"

"Sudahlah! sebaiknya kau turun, biar aku yang menyetir.. aku tidak bisa biarkan orang lain terluka karena kau mengemudi dengan ugal-ugalan.."

"Tapi Naruto-"

"Turun sekarang!"

Blam..

Sambil menahan rasa sakit dibahunya Naruto menyetir dan akhirnya sampai di rumah sakit dengan selamat.

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto kembali menyetir menuju ke apartementnya. Kata dokter luka tembak dibahunya tidak terlalu dalam dan dengan operasi kecil untuk memangkat timah panas itu. Sekarang Naruto sudah merasa agak lebih baik, dari sebelumnya.

"Jadi ini apartementmu?" Sakura menggendong Shina yang terlelap, maklum sekarang sudah lumayan larut malam. Naruto menekan password kunci pintu apartementnya sembari menjinjing koper milik Sakura.

"Iya lumayan jauh, dilantai 7 agar tidak terlalu bising.."

Terasa silau saat pintu apartementnya dibuka, Naruto kaget karena rumah sementara miliknya telah dihuni oleh dua mahluk abstrak yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Naruto?" Suara lembut Kushina memanggil putra bungsunya. Violet itu kemudian terfokus pada seorang wanita yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu dengan menggendong seorang balita.

"Kaa-san, Jiraya-jiji?" Kaget Naruto.

"Ehhh?" Ucap Kushina dan Naruto bersamaan.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Setelah cepaka cepiki, Naruto akhirnya bisa mendudukan pantatnya pada sofa lembut dihadapannya. "Ahh.. lelah sekali" Dengusnya.

Kushina duduk dengan tidak nyaman, sungguh banyak pertanyaan tentang putranya di kepala merah miliknya. Kenapa anaknya bisa pulang bersama seorang wanita? dan lagi lengan baju yang sobek, bahu diperban, serta wajah yang lebam bagaimana bisa penampilan anaknya seperti itu!

Jiraya juga sama, lelaki tua itu mengetuk-ngetuk meja kaca dengan tidak sabaran. Kakek tua bau tanah itu juga memiliki banyak pertanyaan untuk cucu kesayangannya.

Sedangkan Sakura?

Wanita itu harap-harap cemas, ia duduk tak jauh dari Naruto. Ini untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat ibu walikota yang juga merupakan ibu dari Naruto, secara langsung.

"Sejak kapan kaian berdua ada disini?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari bibir tipis Naruto, pandangan shappirenya layu dan malas.

"Dari tadi siang.. Kaa-san pikir kau ada diapartement! tapi setelah kakekmu membobol password pintu itu, kau tidak ada didalam Kaa-san bingung.."

Kushina bicara dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu. Sungguh memalukan jika banyak orang yang tau kalau ibu walikota Konoha bicara dengan gaya senohoh begitu.

"Oh oke, lanjutkan... apa tujuan Kaa-san dan Ero-jiji kema-"

"Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku ingin mengunjungi anakku sendiri..?" Kushina melotot, sedangkan Jiraya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Cukup-cukup Kushina, Naruto langsung saja.. siapa dia?"

Jiraya menunjuk menunjukan lirikan matanya, lelaki berkulit kriput itu terlihat serius menilai Sakura dari atas sampai bawah ujung kaki.

"Ero-jiji.. dia adalah Haruno Sakura, wanita yang aku cintai dan aku akan segera menikah dengannya.." Kushina kaget.

Jiraya menegang dan tangannya memegangi dada bagian kirinya. Nafas putus-putus dari Jiraya membuat Kushina takut.

"Naruto jangan asal bicara! lihat kakekmu hampir jantungan kau suka melihat kakekmu sekarat..?"

Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya, respon Kaa-sannya terlalu berlebihan.

"Uhuk, uhuk.. apa kau serius? Naruto aku memang memintamu untuk segera menikah! tapi eh, maaf sebelumnya.. ahh~~ kau juga harus memilih bibit, bebet dan bobot yang berkualitas untuk wanita yang akan kau peristri..." Dengan masih terbatuk-batuk Jiraya menjelaskan kriteria calon menatu idaman miliknya.

"Ero-jiji tidak mengerti.. dia adalah mantan pacarku dulu dan dia adalah ibu dari anakku Namikaze Shinachiku.."

"Uhuk, Uhuk, Uhuk, Uhuk.." Jiraya terbatuk makin panjang. Dia tidak salah dengarkan kalau Naruto sudah punya anak.

Tidak mungkin, muslahil lelucon macam apa ini. Iyakali calon penerus perusahaan Namikaze corp adalah anak haram. Atau anak dari seorang pekerja psk, kau percaya itu lucu sekali..

"Naruto!" Kushina menjerit tinggi. Untuk pertama kalinya Kushina merasa jengkel setengah mati dengan lelucon milik anak bungsunya.

"Kaa-san dan Jii-san sama saja, kalau begitu datanglah lagi besok.. saat ini aku lelah harus menjelaskan semuanya, aku dan Sakura ingin istirahat.." Naruto berdiri dan ia menarik tangan Kushina untuk ikut berdiri juga dengan tampang malas pastinya.

"Ayo-ayo pulang ini sudah malam.." Usirnya paksa.

"Naruto.. Kaa-san dan kakekmu belum selesai bicar-" Teriakan Kushina terpotong oleh bantingan pintu dari Naruto.

"Selamat malam sampai jumpa!.." Dengan menepuk kedua telapak tangannya, seolah telah berhasil menyingkirkan sampah dari tempatnya. Naruto kemudian mengganti kode password pintu apartement miliknya dengan yang kode baru, ia menghindari penyusup-penyusup pintar kakek dan ibunya.

"Naruto kenapa kau mengusir kakek dan Ibumu?"

"Sakura aku lelah, aku ingin tidur.. Tubuhku berat sekali, pusing.." Sakura sedikit mendengus mendengar aduan Naruto.

"Aku lupa bilang kalau diapartementku ini hanya ada dua kamar, satu untuk Shina dan satu lagi-.." Naruto mematung dan menggantung kalimatnya. Semburat merah dipipinya membuat tubuhnya sedikit terasa gerah.

"Aku rasa tidak apa-apa, kalau kita tidur hanya berdua.. Tidak perlu malu begitu juga sayang.." Godaan dari Sakura semakin membuat Naruto salting, hingga shappire miliknya terokus pada tempat lain. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan mendengus segera pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Naruto tunggu! Kamu tidak mau mandi?"

Begitu banyak hal yang dialami Sakura dan Naruto dalam satu hari akankah besok menjadi hari yang lebih baik?

Bersambung...

hell yeah senangnya :3

Mantap jiwa deh, maaf jika banyak drama picisannya. ada yang mewek? aku rasa tidak karena kebanyakan sih dialog nyolot wkwkwk..

aku lebih suka nulis dialog dari pada keterangan waktu atau tempat jadi mohon makumin aja ya..

ok semua temen- temen makasi banyak karena telah Setia nunggu ffc ini.. jadi sekarang aku rekap aja riveiw dari chap 5 dan 6

yellow flash115 : Hai naru saku lovers.. makasi udah mampir..

Geki uzumaki : hmm.. konflik ya, aku rasa akan banyak sekali.. ditunggu ya makasi udah mampir :3

agisummimura : iya iya.. emang cobaan mereka sangat berat hiks.. aku juga ikut sedih..

Richa811 : makasi semangatnya, akan aku perjuangkan sampai akhir fic ini..

Zene99 : sip makasi kak, aku jadi semangat lagi..

auliaMRQ : pastinya cinta NaruSaku akan abadi.. *aku jadi baper

Loray 29 Alus : encip kak..

narusaku29 : makasi udah setia menunggu kak, jangan kapok buat mampir lagi di chaper berikutnya ya..

CAR : hai dek, hehe kok aku berasa tua saat kamu manggil aku mok ega wkwk *abaikan* oh iya aku mau bilang, jika kamu suka di dunia fanficsi langsung aja buat akunnya dek.. berasa lebih enek kalau kita udah log in terus kalau kamu mau publis sebuah cerita itu juga bisa lebih gampang. terus masalah typo juga ya, kalau aku sih mungkin karena sinyal dirumah yang jelek beberapa paragraf yang udah aku ketik itu tiba-tiba ilang.. hal itu yang kadang buat aku malas lanjutin fanficku.. btw aku orang gianyar loh, pernah tinggal diubud sebentar dan adikku sekarang juga sekolah di nesa.

Mr. Uzumaki 22 : baik makasi masukannya kak, jujur aku baru tau kalau kata 'paranoid' itu yang bener pakai d bukan t. dan perkara pembuatan adik untuk shina menyul segera..

Narusaku : makasi kak, entar mampir lagi ya dichap depan

Gues : sip makasi

: : sippp.. makasi kak

fans narusaku : Hai dek, kabarku baik kok. makasi idenya ya.. kamu selalu menginspirasi mantap jiwa..

: : kak, maaf caps locknya jebol hahaha.. iya-iya aku akan berusaha update kilat..

DekhaPutri : aahh.. kita kok sama, iya hal itu yang bikin aku sebel dek..

Hikari Cherry Blossom24 : hahaha.. ok kak pesan rahasianya akan aku sampaikan pada Sakura, btw untuk penulisan ac aku minta maaf itu ternya typo T_T

saputraluc000 : makasi kak..

KidsNo TERRO13 : ok kak..

guest : aahhh~~ makasi semangatnya maaf saja aku orangnya sangat sensitif dan baperan tinggat akut wkwk.. hai kak sekali lagi makasi banyak ya semangatnya. aku jadi on fire sekarang

Lionel Tiam : siap kak.. makasi udah mampir..

christian : ok kak..

lucy chan : siap kak.. makasi semangatnya

Eleorans : siipp..


	8. hari pertama di apartement

Warning : OOC,typo, EYD berantakan, jauh dari kata sempurna.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing [ Naruto x Sakura]

Rated : T-M

 **Aku hanya butuh kamu sayang**

Air kecil menetes dari setiap helaian ujung rambut pirang milik Namikaze Naruto, guyuran lembut air shower yang dingin telah membawa hawa sejuk disetiap inci kulit tan miliknya.

Kalau diingat lagi tadi, niat awal Naruto adalah langsung merebahkan diri pada buaian kasur empuk yang telah memanggil-manggil dirinya bak mantra santet dari dukun. Tapi apalah daya, calon istrinya alias Sakura Haruno berkoar-koar tentang dirinya yang jorok dan kumal. Naruto jadi jengah pria semampai itu kemudian memutuskan untuk mandi walaupun waktu telah menunjukan pukul 1 pagi.

Kini Naruto berdiri tegap didepan cermin besar, ia mengamati seluruh lekukan tubuhnya. Memar diwajah, bahu dililiti perban dan bekas luka sobekan di bawah perut sebelah kiri itulah keadaan tubuhnya sekarang. Tapi tunggu dulu!

Tangan kirinya bergerak untuk mengelus perut rata dengan tonjolan-tonjolan otot keras miliknya. Dari mana dia mendapatkan semua otot sixpack ini?

Kalau tidak salah, seingatnya waktu ia masih kuliah ototnya tidak seperti ini. Naruto yang dulu itu kurus kerempeng, dan sekarang justru malah jadi lebar dan berotot. Tapi Naruto tidak terlalu mempersalahkan keadaan tubuhnya saat ini, mau bagaimanapun juga Naruto masih kelihatan keren dan akan makin tambah keren saat dia stoples seperti sekarang.

"Perubahan ini membuat aku kaget saja.. nge-gym dipenjara ternyata bermanfaat juga.. hahah.." Gumamnya. Ia masih setia didepan cermin.

Naruto kemudian merentangkan tangannya dan menatap lekat-lekat kedua telapak tangan itu. "Apa aku pantas?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

"Hah~.. Sakura sudah memutuskan untuk ikut denganku, tidak ada waktu untuk mundur lagi.. kesempatan hanya sekali dan ini waktunya menerima cinta lama.. semuanya akan baik-baik saja Naruto!"

"Yosh semangat Naruto.." Lanjutnya

Sepirit kepercayaan menggebu-gebu didalam diri Naruto. sudah saatnya dia harus berubah, tinggalkan sifat kekanak-kanakan yang dulu. Sekarang dia sudah dewasa dan saatnya untuk menghadapi semua masalah dengan jantan.

Tak lama kemudian lelaki pecinta ramen itu kaget ketika Sakura memasuki kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu. Namun rasa kaget itu hanya sebentar, Naruto kemudian melangkah menuju meja kecil disamping ranjang. Disana ada segelas air putih dan Naruto menengguk semua isi gelas itu hingga habis.

"Sayang aku menemukan ini di samping sofa.." Sakura datang dengan dua tas besar berwarna coklat. Naruto yang awalnya membelakangi Sakura, sekarang shappirenya fokus menatap si wanita merah muda.

"Apa isinya?"

"Pakaianmu.. mungkin Kaa-sanmu yang membawanya tadi" Diserahkannya dua tas itu pada Naruto.

"Banyak sekali.. Aduh Kaa-san sangat berlebihan, tidak mungkin aku pakai baju sebanyak ini.." Setelah mengumpat sayang ibunya, Naruto membuang dua tas itu ke dalam lemari kayu dan menutupnya dengan kasar.

"Bukannya berterima kasih dan merapikannya kau malah menjejalkannya seperti itu.. dari dulu kau memang kumal Naruto.." Si empunya hanya menggulirkan shappire kepunyaannya.

Sakura diam sesaat. Kalau tidak salah tadi emeraldnya melihat sekilas lukisan menyerupai tato tribal dipunggung lebar itu, saat Naruto membelakanginya.

"Naruto? coba berbalik sebentar..!"

"Kenapa?" Sembari bertanya, ia kemudian menuruti printah Sakura. Kini punggung lebarnya tepat dihadapan wajah Sakura.

Sakura tertegun, ternyata benar punggung calon suaminya dipenuhi oleh seni tato berbentuk naga dan sebuah malaikat yang diikat dan matanya ditutup sebuah kain. "Sejak kapan kau memiliki tato ini..?" Cicit Sakura. Dirabanya lukisan kulit itu, Sakura seketika merasa merinding dibuatnya.

Naruto menunduk ia mematahkan lehernya ke kanan dan kiri berusaha mengusir rasa pegal. Dan sentuhan halus Sakura di kulit punggungnya memberikan sensai geli.

"Aku membuatnya saat dipenjara, hanya tato itu yang menemaniku dan mengusir rasa kesepian yang aku rasakan.." Jawabnya lembut.

Tak kuasa Sakura lantas memeluk dengan sangat erat tubuh kekar Naruto. 'Maafkan aku..' Batinnya.

Karena sudah cukup lama Sakura terdiam, hal itu membuat rasa kantuk Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. Kemudian dengan sekali gerakan kini wajah molek nan cantik Sakura tepat berada dihadapan Naruto. "Hei Sakura.. Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau menangis?"

Tangan besar itu mengusap setetes liquid bening Sakura. "Maafkan aku.. kau menangis gara-gara aku lagi ya? Kalau kau tidak suka aku bertato, aku bisa menghapusnya untukmu.. Lagipula sekarang aku sudah memilikimu dan Shinachiku jadi, aku tidak akan merasa kesepian lagi.." Lembut Naruto, dan dengan gerakan pelan didongkakkannya wajah wanita pinkis itu.

"Tidak! Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf.. luka yang kau dapatkan semuanya gara-gara aku.." Dengan pandangan sedih Sakura, mengusap wajah memar Naruto, bahu yang masih terluka dan terakhir bagian perut kiri yang tersayat.

"Usstt.. Jangan selalu menyalahkan dirimu, semuanya sudah terjadi biarkan saja. Dan sekarang aku mau mendengar pernyataan yang meyakinkan darimu! Apakah kau mau menerima pria penuh dosa ini sebagai calon suamimu dan ayah dari anakmu?"

Dengan cepat Sakura menjawab. "Baka! tentu saja aku mau kau menjadi suami dan ayah dari anak-anaku.. karena aku sangat mencintaimu Naruto, dan aku hanya butuh kamu sayang.."

Jawaban Sakura membuat Naruto terkekeh. Geli rasanya sok serius pada Sakura. Karena Naruto sudah tau jawaban wanita cantik itu tidak akan pernah mengecewakannya.

"Baiklah, aku mau tidur dan kau juga harus tidur lihat kantung matamu menebal. Besok kau harus bekerja kan?" Sakura mendengus saat mendengar Naruto berujar malas, cepat sekali suasananya berubah dasar rubah!.

"Iya aku kerja, dan besok aku mau minta tolong.. bisakah kau jemput Shina di tk Jungsu?" Sakura bersuara sembari membenarkan ikat rambutnya wanita satu anak itu mulai merasa gerah saat melihat Naruto bertelanjang dada dihadapannya.

"Akan aku usahakan.. kau ingat mobilku hancur kemarin, dan aku akan minta mobil baru dulu pada Ero-jii besok pagi.."

"Terimakasih.."

CUP

Sekilas namun berbekas dihati. Sakura memberi Naruto sebuah ciuman, dasar wanita liar Naruto mengumpat dalam hati.

"Nakal, kau tidak boleh melakukannya.. aku tidak mau kau kebobolan lagi sebelum kita resmi menikah ok?" Jari telunjuk Naruto yang panjang tertempel lembut di belahan bibir tipis Sakura. Senyumnya begitu mengatakan kata 'sabar' untuk Sakura, dan yah Haruno Sakura harus mampu mengendalikan hormon horni-hornian miliknya.

Sakura memindahkan tangan besar Naruto dari bibirnya dan mengarahkannya kembali untuk menyentuh pinggang rampingnya. Entah setan jenis apa yang merasuki Sakura akhir-akhir ini, hingga ia berani senakal itu pada Naruto.

Kalau dibandingkan dengan dirinya waktu pacaran bersama Naruto, Sakura sangat anti bermain tubuh kecuali kalau Naruto benar-benar memaksanya dan juga saat Sakura memang tengah terangsang hebat. Jika itu sudah terjadi maka semuanya gelap dan berikutnya adalah suara desahan Sakura yang meminta lebih pada Naruto.

"Sayang kenapa kau sekarang bagitu jual mahal padaku? aku lebih suka Naruto yang dulu.. Naruto yang selalu merengek meminta 'itu' padaku..?"

Naruto menegang, ucapan Sakura begitu menggelitik ditelinganya. Bukannya tak mau atau sok jual mahal. Hanya saja saat ini Naruto sudah pandai menggunakan akal sehatnya. Jika ia menuruti keinginan enna-ennanya Naruto takut akan menyakiti Sakura lagi.

Dan ingat sekarang mereka berdua sudah memiliki Shina, tanggung jawab besar sebagai orang tua itu tidak mudah. Seharusnya Sakura juga tau ini.

Naruto tau benar akan hal itu, setelah cacian habis-habisan dari Kizashi bahwa kebahagiaan anak adalah segalanya bagi orang tua.

Memang sih membuat anak itu gampang, bahkan mereka bisa saja melakukannya dimanapun dan kapanpun. Tapi setelah anak itu lahir disinilah tantangan yang berat tengah menanti yaitu bagaimana cara kita sebagai orang tua untuk bisa membesarkan dan mendidik anak itu kedepannya.

Naruto sudah merasakannya sendiri ketika ia masih balita, kasih sayang Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya menguap dan tak dapat ia rasakan. Hanya kesendirian dan kesepian yang melanda hati kecilnya.

Naruto tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berharga ketika Kami-sama telah memberikan sebuah kepercayaan pada dirinya untuk merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang ayah. Hidup hanya sekali dan Naruto ingin merasakan setiap detik berharga dalam hidupnya dipenuhi oleh canda dan tawa dari orang yang dikasihinya.

Maka dari itu Naruto juga tidak mau sampai mengecewakan Shinachiku, dia tidak ingin anak malang itu kesepian seperti Naruto dulu. Walau awalnya ia sempat menolak kehadiran bocah lugu itu di hidupnya

"Sakura dengarkan aku, bukannya aku tidak mau menjamah tubuh molekmu. Hanya saja sebaiknya sekarang kita fokus untuk mendidik Shina dulu.. dia masih kecil dan harus mendapat kasih sayang penuh dari kita.. kau tau? aku tidak mau Shina berakhir sama sepertiku dulu, karena keegoisan kita.."

Didalam pelukan itu, mereka saling berbagi kehangatan. Rasa nyaman kini menyelimuti hati Naruto. Semoga dengan begini Sakura paham akan kondisi krisis mereka saat ini.

"Maafkan aku sayang, karena mungkin sudah lama juga aku sangat merindukan sentuhan tangan hangatmu padaku.. aku sampai tidak sadar memintanya disaat yang kurang tepat.."

Intinya sebagai wanita Sakura kurang buaian dan cocolan manja dari lelaki yang dicintainya.

Semakin dalam Sakura membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto. Rasanya ia ingin memukul kepala pinkisnya karena saking malunya meminta jatah pada Naruto. Yah, pipinya terasa panas sekarang untungnya suhu tubuh Naruto terbilang sejuk jadi dapat menurunkan hawa panas yang mendera pipi ranum Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, wajar sih.. dan jujur saja aku juga dari tadi menelan bulat-bulat air liurku saat menatapmu hanya memakai baju tidur tanpa bra.."

Pelukan itu terlepas, dari emeraldnya Sakura melihat wajah Naruto bersemu merah dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang tampan ke samping kanan.

"Hooaahhmm.. baiklah kalau begitu ayo tidur aku sudah mengantuk.." Sakura sengaja merentangkan tangannya jauh-jauh saat menguap dan hasilnya cukup untuk membuat seorang Namikaze Naruto mengerang jengkel karena wajahnya yang tampan disodok oleh rentangan tangan putih Sakura.

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Kenapa kau tidur dibawah?"

Naruto urung memejamkan matanya tak kala Sakura menepuk bahunya yang terluka. Otomatis rasa sakit menjalar kembali ke seluruh lengan kanan Naruto.

"Sakura~…" Parau Naruto karena rasa sakit. Ia lupa meminum obat pereda rasa sakit pemberian dokter.

"Iya Sayang.. aku tanya sekali lagi kenapa kau justru tidur dilantai?" Sakura menyembul dari atas. Sayangnya ia tidak peka dengan keadaan Naruto, tangannya masih menggapai-gapai tubuh calon suaminya yang tergeletak lemah dilantai.

"Agar aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.." Dusta Naruto.

"Bohong, mana ada tidur dilantai bisa lebih nyenyak ketimbang tidur diatas ranjang..?"

"-Aku buktinya.." Sanggah Naruto cepat.

Brug..

"Kalau begitu aku juga akan tidur dibawah.." Naruto terhenyak, saat Sakura ikut membentangkan badcover tebal disamping dirinya. Dengusan ketidaksukaan dari Naruto kembali mengundang rasa penasaran di benak Sakura.

"Cik.. Naru?"

"Sakura apa lagi?" Padahal shappire itu sempat terpejam 5 menit lalu. Tapi sepertinya Sakura masih belum puas mengganggu Naruto.

"Kau bohong, punggungku terasa sakit kalau tidur dibawah. Disini juga dingin.." Keluh Sakura.

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

Emerald Sakura berkilat dan memicing, iya ini memang sudah jam setengah dua dini hari dan sudah seharusnya mereka tidur tapi Sakura tidak bisa. Wanita itu tidak nyaman jika tubuhnya tidur di kramik yang keras dan datar.

"Kau itu aneh Naru, masak sudah punya ranjang mahal malah tidur di lantai?"

Boleh jujur?

Kali ini Naruto lumayan dibuat pusing oleh Sakura, tentu saja. Niat Naruto adalah menghindari dan sedikit mengurangi kontak fisik dengan Sakura. Naruto juga laki-laki normal, dia pasti terangsang dengan sentuhan-sentuhan nakal Sakura.

Ok, Naruto harus sabar untuk kali ini dia harus dan wajib mengendalikan libido miliknya. Agar tak membuat Sakura brojol untuk yang kedua kalinya sebelum mereka menikah.

"Dan kau juga, kenapa ikut-ikutan tidur dibawah..?"

"Karena aku mau menemanimu sayang.."

"Sakura sebaiknya kau naik dan tidur diranjang saja, hm?"

Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya, "Tidak mau, calon suamiku saja tidur dibawah bagaimana bisa aku tidur sendiri diranjang? aku tidak mau egois lagi, jika kau sedang merasa sakit aku juga harus ikut merasa sakit begitu juga sebaliknya"

"Baiklah, aku sudah bersumpah akan membahagiakanmu. Aku tidak mau mengingkari sumpahku, ayo tidur diatas.."

* * *

Menma meremas pangkal dasinya, rasa kesal dan tak nyaman menghantui jiwa raganya. Matanya tiba-tiba terasa panas, apakah dia menangis?

"Biar aku bantu.." Sentuhan lembut tangan Shion membuat Menma kembali pada realita hidupnya. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Tidak ada," Dustanya cepat. Pria berambut merah itu segera beranjak dari depan cermin, tak lama kemudian seulas senyum tepat ia hadiahkan untuk sang istri.

Ciuman, dikening membuat dada Shion berdesir. "Aku ke kantor dulu ya.." Dua tangan putih milik wanita berambut pirang pucat itu melingkari pinggang Menma dengan erat, seolah tak mau berpisah.

"Tidak bisakah, sehari saja kau libur?" Suara cicitan dari Shion membuat Menma goyah dan ikut menautkan dua lengan besarnya dipinggang ramping itu.

"Kenapa tumben bertanya begitu? kau ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua denganku?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?, aku bosan selalu ditinggal sendiri di rumah.." Shion semakin menghimpit tubuh kekar Menma, hinnga kini si-pria merah menyender pada pintu lemari milik mereka.

"Bersabarlah.. jika urusanku sudah selesai kita akan pergi berlibur, Hanya kita berdua.." Tegasnya kemudian.

Saat ini Menma telah terduduk di kursi kebesarannya. Kantor Namikaze corp masih kosong saat ia tiba disana. Wajar saja kariawannya belum banyak yang datang karena hari masih terbilang masih terlalu pagi.

"Tou-san.." Saat bergumam, tangan Menma mengepal sangat kuat. Selalu saja memori yang ingin ia lupakan justru selalu mengganggu dirinya.

"Maafkan aku Shion, aku suami yang tidak berguna dan pecundang besar karena telah membuatmu menjadi tamengku.." Rasa penyesalan ia berikan pada sang Istri. Karena demi menyelamatkan harga dirinya yang tinggi Menma sampai harus mengorbankan nama baik istrinya.

 **Fashback tadi malam**

 _"Aku tidak tau kemana perginya Kaa-sanmu.. apa dia menitipkan pasan padamu Menma?" Minato berdiri dengan gaya santainya. Kedua tangan putihnya dimasukan ke dalam saku celana pendek warna hitam yang ia kenakan._

 _Menma yang duduk di sebuah emperan kolam ikan kesukaannya mengkerutkan dahi indahnya karena pertanyaan dari pria pirang itu. Kaa-san katanya?_

 _"Maaf Tou-san aku tidak tau.. dari tadi aku sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan Kaa-san dirumah.."_

 _"Begitu ya, kemana kira-kira perginya dia.. ponselnya selalu dirijek saat aku menelponnya.."_

 _"Oh jadi sekarang Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah akur?" Tanpa menatap mata shappire sang ayah, Menma berujar sinis. Menma memang tau keadaan hubungan ayah dan ibunya yang sempat meregang beberapa waktu lalu. Dan tanda-tanda rujuknya baru terlihat sekarang._

 _"Jaga mulutmu anak nakal! Tou-san dan Kaa-san tidak pernah bertengkar.." Ujar Minato santai, kemudian ia juga ikut mendudukkan pantatnya pada tepian kolam. Merogoh kantung makanan ikan itu dan dengan lembut dikibaskan tangannya untuk menyebar beberapa pelet ikan ke kolam._

 _Menma menatap beberapa mulut lebar ikan koi itu saat berebut makanan di tempat pelet Minato mendarat. Sungguh tenang, dan inilah cara Menma untuk meredam kemarahannya. Yaitu dengan dihibur oleh kemolekan tubuh ikan koi yang mendayu-dayu di dalam air._

 _"Oh iya, sebelum Tou-san lupa.. Tou-san ingin bertanya satu hal penting padamu"_

 _"Katakan saja.." Balasnya. Kemudian karena iseng Menma menceburkan kedua kakinya ke kolam. Ia ingin merasakan sensasi cubitan kecil dari mulu ikan koi yang kelaparan._

 _"Begini.. Tou-san tau kau dan Shion sudah lama menikah, apakah kalian sudah pernah merencanakan program kehamilan?"_

 _Menma tertegun, pertanyaan ini adalah hal yang paling dibencinya selain kebencian dirinya terhadap sang adik. Menma harus tenang, jangan sampai kebenaran akan kondisi kesehatannya terbongkar dan diketahui oleh Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya._

 _"Hm.. jadi itu, hal penting yang Tou-san maksud?"_

 _"Iya, sudah hampir 4 tahun Tou-san dan Kaa-san menunggu pangeran dan putri kecil dari kalian berdua... Jika boleh Tou-san tau, apa kalian sengaja mengundur kehamilan atau karena ada suatu hal lain yang menjadi halangan bagi kalian untuk menghadirkan seorang cucu untuk pria tua ini..?"_

 _Sakmat, Urat-urat kemarahan mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuh Menma, namun ia berusaha menekannya hingga tak kentara terlihat._

 _"Bukan begitu Tou-san.. aku dan Shion sebenarnya dari awal memang tidak pernah berencana untuk menunda memiliki seorang anak.." Jawabnya._

 _"Lalu jelaskanlah semuanya.. jangan pernah membuat Tou-san menduga-duga hal buruk tentang kalian berdua, yang tidak pernah mau terus terang pada Tou-san dan Kaa-san .."_

 _Menma menggigit kuat bibirnya, dulu ia sempat marah besar ketika Kaa-san nya menanyakan hal yang sama seperti Minato. Dan Menma menyesal karena telah membentak sang ibu saat itu. Kini ia harus mampu menyampaikan semuanya maka dengan satu tarikan nafas akhirnya ia menjawab dengan mantap._

 _"Waktu itu, kami berdua melakukan pemeriksaan kesuburan.. karena sudah 4 bulan aku dan Shion menikah dan hampir setiap malam melakukannya tapi belum juga mendapatkan hasil.."_

 _Minato terdiam dan menyimak dengan seksama kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut putra sulungnya._

 _"Lalu kata dokter, salah satu diantara kami mengalami infertilitas. Itu sebabnya sampai sekarang aku dan Shion belum bisa menghadirkan seorang cucu untukmu.."_

 _Minato melotot, jadi begitu. Kushina benar rupanya memang ada yang tidak beres dari putra sulungnya itu. Minato tak habis fikir jika Menma selama ini menyembunyikan hal yang cukup besar dan tentunya ini menyangkut masa depan keluarga dan perusahaannya._

 _"Kau tadi bilang, salah satu diantara kalain yang infertilitas. Lalu siapa?" Minato mengecilkan volume suaranya._

 _"Itu, Shion.. dokter bilang rahimnya terlalu kering untuk bisa mengandung.." Jawab Menma lemah. Didalam hatinya ia mengutuk mulut sialan yang tidak bisa mengatakan kejujuran pada ayahnya. Dan Menma juga merasa sangat bersalah karena menjatuhkan tuduhan tak benar pada istrinya. 'Maafkan aku Shion' Batinnya._

 _Gelengan pelan dari Minato membuat Menma bernafas lesu. "Kenapa tidak katakan dari awal jika penghambatmu adalah Shion.." Wajah Minato mulai mengeras._

 _Dasar bodoh jika sedari dulu Menma menceritakan semuanya maka posisi Menma sebagai CEO pasti akan lebih kuat karena sudah pasti memiliki seorang penerus. Tidak peduli penerus dari generasi Menma itu laki-laki atau perempuan._

 _"Kenapa Tou-san mengatakan Shion adalah penghambat? lagipula untuk saat ini sudah jelas keadaan lebih menguntungkan dipihakku karena aku sudah menguasai tujuhpuluh persen saham dan menjadi CEO Namikaze Corp"_

 _"Bodoh! Kau pikir hanya dengan menjadi CEO sementara kau sudah pasti menang?"_

 _Situasi mulai tegang. Minato dengan wajah tegasnya yang datar dan Menma dengan wajah dingin yang siap-siap akan ledakan amarah._

 _"Apa maksud Tou-san? tentu saja aku sudah menang dari Naruto!.." Suaranya lantang dan berat.  
_

 _"Justru itu, jika kau akan terus melanjutkan hubunganmu dengan Shion secara otomatis kemungkinan terbesarnya kau tidak akan memiliki penerus, dan bagaimana jika dalam waktu dekat Naruto menikah dan lebih dulu memiliki anak dari pada kalian?"_

 _Menma menelan ludahnya bulat-bulat. Otak pintarnya mencerna setiap maksud yang ingin di jabarkan oleh ayahnya._

 _Kemudian Menma menyimpulkan maksud ayahnya dengan tegas "Maka posisiku bisa digeser kapan saja oleh Naruto.." Jawabnya mantap._

 _"Tepat sekali. itulah yang menyebabkan Tou-san cukup khawatir dengan kelanjutan posisimu.. dan aku tidak bisa menjamin kau akan selalu aman berada diatas kekuasaan yang sekarang kau miliki!."_

 _Menma mulai kalang kabut, Sial!_

 _Menma baru tau jika sampai detik ini posisi yang ia perjuangkan selama 5 tahun masih saja belum mampu diamankan._

 _Tapi disamping itu semua bagaimana dengan kenyataan aslinya. Eerr.. iya kenyataan bahwa bukan Shionlah yang mengalami infertilitas melainkan Menma sendirilah yang memiliki masalah dengan kualitas sperma yang ia hasilkan._

 _Lalu bagaimana sekarang?_

 _Anak?_

 _Iya kunci dari semua masalahnya adalah anak. Jika saja sperma milik Menma tidak rusak, pasti saat ini mereka (Menma dan Shion) sudah memiliki seorang anak yang berumur sekitar 4-6 tahunan._

 _"Menma! Jika benar Shion yang mandul. Maka cepatlah ceraikan dia.. tidak ada gunanya mempertahankan istri yang tidak bisa memberikan seorang keturunan! Dunia bisnis itu kejam.. kau tidak akan bisa selalu berada diatas, ada kalanya kau bisa jatuh kebawah dan itu pasti akan sakit sekali rasanya.."_

 _Nasihat Minato menojok hati Menma begitu sangat dalam. Disatu sisi ia merasa kesal dan sisi lainnya ia tidak bisa mencapakan Shion begitu saja. Wanita berambut pirang pucat itu telah melengkapi hidupnya yang suram. Dan berkat Shion, Menma dapat merasakan indahnya warna dunia. Menma begitu mencintai dan menyayangi Shion._

 _Gelengan lemah menjadi jawaban dari Menma._

 _Minato menghela nafas, tidak bisa diharapkan jawaban Menma. Anak sulungnya sedikit mengecewakan, tapi setidaknya Minato telah berusaha untuk membantu mewujudkan cita-cita anaknya menjadi seorang penguasa besar dunia bisnis._

 _"Menma, pikirkan dulu apa yang Tou-san katakan tadi.. jika kau tidak ingin menceraikan Shion maka lakukanlah program bayi tabung, mungkin itu bisa membantu menjawab masalah yang kau hadapi.." Setelah berucap pria dua anak itu melenggak pergi, diskusi kecil itu tak membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan baginya._

 _'Menma terlalu lemah jika menyangkut masalah wanita' Batin Minato._

 **Flashback end**

Disinilah Menma, bersandar pada kursi kebesarannya ia kemudian memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya. Pusing sudah pasti!

"Naruto apa yang sebenarya kau inginkan?" Sembari memejamkan matanya ia berucap pelan. Keberadaan sang adik didunia membuat ia tidak pernah bisa hidup tenang.

* * *

 **Bagian Naruto**

DERRRTTTT... DEERRRTT...

"Enghh?" Suara lenguhan terdengar dari sebuah kamar dengan interior sederhana namun terlihat elegan. Akibat getaran dari ponsel yang ada diatas meja. Naruto merasa terganggu dan segera mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya.

"Duh Naru..!" Sakura rupanya juga ikut terganggu. Wanita yang tengah mengalungkan tangannya pada dada bidang lelaki pirang itu menggeliat tak nyaman karenanya.

"Tunggu sebentar Sakura.." Sedikit bergeser ke samping, Naruto segera menarik ponsel hitam yang bergetar nyaring itu. Dan dengan kesadaran yang masih setengah serta mata masih terpejam Naruto mengangkat panggilan masuk dari ponselnya.

"Hallo?" Suara serak Naruto berujar lambat.

" _NARUTO! Buka pintu apartementmu sekarang!"_

Mata emerald Sakura langsung membuat dan wanita itu terbangun karena suara keras dari ponsel Naruto.

"Ahks.. sialan! Ero-jii..!" Semprot Naruto. Ia merasa telinganya berdengung, dengan kasar Naruto mengacak-ngacak helaian pirangnya.

" _ohh_.. _kau sudah bangun? ada Nagato diluar bukakan dia pintu Ojii-san menitipkan pesan padanya tadi.."_

"Iya-iya, tidak perlu berteriak juga dong.. telingaku jadi sakit sekarang.." Erang Naruto, Dihempaskannya selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh kekar itu. Lantas dengan gusar di lemparkan ponsel keluaran terbaru miliknya ke sebrang ranjang.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Sakura terduduk, ia mengucek-ngucek pelan kedua matanya yang sempat terasa perih saat terbuka mengingat kemarin mereka tidur sangat larut jadi aura-aura rasa kantuk masih menyertai.

"Aku tidak tau, dan kemana bajumu Sakura?" Naruto telah berbalik kini shappire itu bisa melihat dengan jelas dua gundukan payudara milik Sakura yang tanpa disensor.

"EEHHH?" Teriakan didiiringi gerakan panik ibu muda itu untuk menutupi bagian dadanya. "Apa yang terjadi?" Kini wajah cantik Sakura ditumbuhi semburat rona merah bak buah tomat yang sudah matang.

* * *

"Maaf menggangu waktu anda Tuan muda, Jiraya-sama meminta saya untuk menyerahkan kunci mobil ini pada anda dan juga dua kartu kredit anda yang lama.."

Dengan malas, Naruto menyerobot paksa benda-benda yang dibawa oleh Nagato. Kelihatan sekali mimik tak suka Naruto terhadap ajudan suruhan kakeknya, menyebalkan waktu tidurnya jadi berkurang gara-gara gangguan dari kakek Jiraya.

"Hanya ini? Baiklah sekarang kau boleh pergi.." Sehabis menyender dan bersedekap dada Naruto mengusir pria bergelar dokter jenius itu, dan ketika tangan tan-nya hendak menutup pintu. Nagato menyerobotnya, dan meminta waktu lagi karena satu pesan penting Jiraya-sama belum tersampaikan.

"Apa lagi" Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat karenanya.

"Tuan besar Jiraya-sama juga berpesan bahwa beliau mengundang anda dan calon istri anda untuk datang pada jamuan makan malam di Royal Hotel besok.."

"Ohh, baiklah-baiklah.. Katakan pada Jiraya-jii aku akan datang.." Anggukan dari Nagato senyudahi semua pembicaraan. Kini kaki telanjang Naruto membawanya melangkah ke ruang tamu, diletakkannya semua pemberian Nagato di atas meja lantas ia bergegas menuju kamar. Namun belum sampai menyentuh daun pintu sesuatu menabrak kakikanya sangat keras. Hingga shappire itu menutup karena kesakitan.

"Aduuh.." Bocah kesayangan Sakura terduduk lemas dilantai, setelah tadi ia berusaha kabur dari Mama-nya yang memaksa untuk keramas pagi-pagi.

"Apa kau terluka?"

Naruto tak jadi marah ketika tau yang menabrak sayang kaki jenjangnya adalah jagoan kecilnya. Sesegera mungkin Naruto membantu Shina untuk berdiri, bocah yang hanya berbalut celana dalam itu memegangi bagian hidungnya.

"Aha.. Papa, hidung Shina jadi sakit!" Rengekan manja keluar dari anak gembul itu.

"Mana yang sakit?"

Belum selesai dengan pemeriksaan untuk Shina, Naruto menoleh saat Sakura ikut berjongkok memegangi putra semata wayangnya.

"Shina, tadi Mama bilang apa? jangan lari - lari kamu itu harus keramas kalau tidak, nanti rambutnya bau.."

"Tapi Shina tidak mau keramas, airnya dingin dan Shina tidak suka jika nanti busa shamponya membuat mata Shina perih Mah..!" Penolakan demi penolakan sudah lelah didengar oleh Sakura, wanita itu memang sempat beradu argumen dengan putranya saat masih dikamar mandi.

Naruto melihat sedikit darah menetes turun dari hidung mungil Shina, seketika ia terdiam namun dengan cepat mengelap cairan merah kental itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Yaampun hidungnya berdarah.. Sakura! jika Shina tidak suka keramas jangan dipaksa!" Ibu muda itu melotot, dan mulai khawatir dengan keadaan terkini putranya. Bahkan Naruto saja telah membentaknya.

"Aku tidak memaksanya, hanya saja hari ini memang waktunya Shina untuk keramas. Selain badan, rambutnya juga harus bersih Naruto.."

"Sudahlah, biar aku yang urus Shina.. sebaiknya kau mandi duluan, kau harus ke kantor pagi-pagi kan?"

Dengan lembut Naruto mengangkat tubuh kecil anaknya dan mendekap dalam gendongannya.

Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca, ia memang ibu yang buruk bahkan memandikan anaknya saja tidak bisa. Sakura merasa tidak berguna dan merasa sangat tidak becus dalam hal merawat anak.

"Baiklah.." Dengan membenarkan kembali pusungan rambutnya Sakura berguman pelan. Tak lupa juga ia membenarkan lilitan handuk putih yang membelit tubuh telanjangnya. Kemudian dengan lemas ia masuk kembali ke kamar mandi.

Disisi lain saat ini Naruto tengah memangku Shina. Ia cukup deg-degan dengan keadaan bocah 3 tahun itu.

"Coba tundukkan wajahmu.. apa masih berdarah?"

"Ngh.. sudakh tidakh.." Karena lubang hidungnya tersumpal oleh dua gulungan kecil tisue Shina bernafas menggunakan mulut dan suaranya menjadi sedikit bengek.

"Sini biar Papa liat dulu.." Tarikan dari penyumpal tisue itu, membuat Shina sedikit meringis. Namun bocah tampan tidak menangis. "Darahnya sudah tidak ada.. tapi hidungmu memar.."

"Masak sih Pa.., auch sakit.."

"Sudah-sudah jangan disentuh lagi!"

"Sayang, hari ini mau sarapan apa?" Sakura yang sudah lengkap dengan dandanan kantornya bersuara dari dalam pantry. Karena belom ada sahutan lantas ibu muda itu menggerutu tak jelas.

Tapi jika dipikir-pikir hari ini lucu juga. Hari dimana dirinya tinggal hanya berdua dengan Naruto. Uhh rasanya seperti candu walaupun baru sehari, dan bayangkan saja jika mereka sudah menikah. Pastinya setiap hari dalam hidup Sakura jadi lebih berwarna.

Tak lama kemudian, dengan masih bertelanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan celana pendek. Naruto datang bersama Shina digendongannya.

"Mama bisa masak ramen? Shina mau ramen!" Setelah duduk di kursinya Shina bersuara lantang, bocah itu bahkan lupa dengan memar di bagian tulang hidungnya dan melompat-lompat penuh semangat diatas kursi.

"Haha.. sayang sekali Papa tidak punya bahan makanan dikulkasnya, Mama hanya menemukan telur dan sosis saja disana.."

Sakura dapat melihat wajah cemberut putranya, yah jika ditelusuri pastinya anak dengan kulit putih itu sedikit kecewa dengan bahan makanan yang ditemukan oleh Mamanya.

"Iya aku baru pindah kemarin Sakura, jadi belum sempat belanja.. buatkan saja telur dan sosis goreng.." Naruto berujar, intinya pakai saja dulu bahan makanan yang ada.

Senyum merekah dan detik berikutnya Sakura sibuk berkutat dengan wajan mini dan kompor elektrik. "Baiklah tunggu sebentar ya.."

* * *

"Papa aku tidak mau pakai sweater!" Shina menjauhkan kepala bulatnya tak kala sang Papa ingin menyodorkan lubang leher sebuah sweater berwarna putih padanya.

"Ayolah jangan pilih-pilih, Mamamu tidak sempat membawa semua pakaianmu kemari, jadi hanya ada sweater ini saja yang masih bersih.."

Naruto berusaha keras agar putranya mau memakai setelan yang ia pegang. Hembusan nafas lelah sudah ke sekian kalinya dihembuskan Naruto pagi ini. Setelah ia dan Shinachiku mandi bersama, kini pria yang telah bergelar Papa muda itu frustasi berat dengan sifat pilih-pilih putranya.

Sempat ada perdebatan kecil ketika saat selesai sarapan. Sakura ingin agar Shina pergi ke Tk karena memang sudah kewajiban Shina untuk belajar disana. Tapi Naruto kasihan dengan noda memar di batang hidung Shinachiku jadi Naruto memutuskan untuk mengajak Shina tinggal diapartemen selama sehari, sampai bocah pirang itu merasa agak baikan.

Nah begitulah mulanya hingga ayah dan anak yang identik itu kini tinggal berdua diapartement.

"Tapi.. Shina tidak suka, sweater itu panas Papa.." Suaranya lantang, wajah tembem nan bulatnya dihiasi rona merah pertanda kesal.

"Ahaha.. baiklah-baiklah Papa akan belikan baju kaus saat kita pergi ke supermarket nanti, tapi sekarang pakai saja sweater ini dulu ya?" Bujuknya halus

Shina masih cemberut namun cucu tunggal Haruno itu, mengganguk lemah dan memasukkan kepalanya ke lubang leher baju lengan panjang berwarna putih tadi.

Naruto tersenyum akhirnya dielus pucuk kepala pirang Shina dan dengan bangga ia bersuara "Nah begitu, putra Papa pintar sekali.."

Dipuji sedemikian rupa membuat hati Shina benar-benar senang bukan main. Sekarang ia tau bagaimana rasanya Inojin yang selalu dipuji oleh paman Sai dan Shina tidak akan pernah iri lagi karenanya.

"Hehe wajar Shina pintar, Shina kan anak Papa yang paling tampan.." Shina berhamburan memeluk leher Papanya. Jelas saja anak seumuran Shina memang harusnya sedang lengket-lengketnya mendapat perhatian dan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya.

Langsung saja diangkat tubuh kecil putranya, sembari menggendong Naruto langsung mencomot kunci mobil dan dua kartu kredit pemberian Nagato.

"Yosh ayo kita pergi ke supermarket sekarang.."

* * *

 **Kantor Uchiha**

"Hoaahhmm.. ngantuknya-" Emelard Sakura terlihat sayu sudah 1 jam yang lalu wanita pinkis itu sampai di kantornya. Ada perasaan was-was saat Naruto meminta Shina untuk tidak berangkat ke sekolah dan tinggal diapartement bersamanya.

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja ya? Kenapa aku jadi rindu mereka.." kehabisan ide akhirnya ia mengeluarkan ponsel canggihnya dan berniat untuk segera menelpon calon suami tercinta.

"Akh.. aku lupa, aku belum punya nomor ponselnya Naruto.. baka kenapa aku tidak memintanya dari kemarin!" Karena putus asa Sakura menjatuhkan kepala pinkisnya di atas meja, pipinya sedikit menggembung karena ditekan oleh tangan.

"Sebal.."

* * *

"Kaa-san!?"

"Naruto!"

"Nenek Kushina..."

Kushina tersenyum amat lebar ketika mendengar suara cempreng dari bocah yang paling dirindukannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Kyaa.. Shina-chan!" Kushina menyerobot masuk dan mendorong tubuh Naruto saat kedua tangannya terlentang ingin mengambil alih gendongan Shinachiku.

Naruto heran bukan main, bagaiman bisa Kaa-sannya tiba-tiba menyerobot masuk saat ia tengah membuka pintu apartemennya.

Alhasil kini Naruto semakin mengerutkan dahinya. Dan ada sedikit rasa kejurigaan dibenaknya saat shappire kepunyaanya merekam keakraban interaksi antara Shina dan Kaa-sannya.

"Senang rasanya bisa bertemu dengan Shina lagi.." Dengan gemas Kushina mencubit dan menciumi pipi gembul Shinachiku. Alangkah bahagianya hati Kushina kini bunga tidurnya menjadi kenyataan akhirnya ia bisa bertemu dengan bocah imut ini.

Sedikit risih tapi Shina menikmati dekapan hangat dari Kushina. "Ngh? Nenek Kushina, pipi Shina jangan dicubiti terus.. hidungnya jadi sakit lagi.."

"Kaa-san hentikan, kasihan Shina hidungnya jadi sakit karena tarikan di pipi.." Naruto ingin mengambil kembali Shina dari pangkuan ibunya namun rasanya mustahil melakukannya karena Kushina mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu.

"Eh.. Maaf-maaf apa nenek menyakitimu?"

Shina mengangguk, dilepaskan secara paksa tangan ringkih Kushina dan sekejap mata Shina terbebas dari pangkuan Kushina dan iapun berlari menuju tempat Papanya duduk.

"Papa.."

Kushina tenang kembali, mau bagaimana lagi ia tidak bisa memaksa agar anak kecil itu selalu ada didekatnya. Kemudian violet itu meneduh saat melihat kedekatan antara Shina dengan Naruto.

Tapi disamping itu semua, di benaknya masih banyak sekali hal yang ingin Kushina ketahui tentang kehidupan baru putra bungsunya.

"Kaa-san, ada apa datang kemari?"

"Kau selalu saja bertanya apa tujuanku datang kemari, apa Kaa-sanmu ini begitu mencurigakan sampai harus selalu kau introgasi seperti ini?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku sedikit was-was bila Kaa-san sudah tau dimana tempat tinggalku yang baru.. Apa Tou-san sudah tau kalau aku tinggal diapartemen ini?"

Kushina cemberut, digelengkan kuat-kuat kepalanya. Untuk saat ini Minato memang belum tau tempat tinggal Naruto yang ada diapartement ini, karena Kushina belum memberitahunya.

Boro-boro mulut besar Kushina berkoar-koar mengatakan bahwa Naruto tinggal di apartement, Kushina sudah terlanjur ciut dengan ancaman ayahnya mengenai keselamatan putra bungsunya jadi yah Kushina akan menjaga mulutnya agar tidak keceplosan untuk bicara pada Minato.

"Oh begitu? Baguslah"

"Naruto, boleh Kaa-san bertanya... sesuatu?"

Shina yang tengah kesulitan menggapai paha Naruto, ikut terdiam saat Kushina bicara dengan nada pelan dan kelihatan resah namun perlahan-lahan mulai menenang. Mata bulatnya menatap wajah yang mulai serius dari nenek Kushina.

Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya pada Kushina, itu tandanya ia telah mempersilahkan Kaa-sannya untuk mengorek informasi darinya.

"Ap-"

"-Sebelum itu, biar aku meluruskan sesuatu dulu.." Sanggah Naruto cepat.

"Kenapa Kaa-san bisa kenal dengan Shina?" Lanjutnya.

Ingin rasanya Kushina meledakkan tawanya, jika ia menceritakan kejadian di supermarket tempo hari lalu. Dimana saat dirinya dan Shion tiba-tiba menabrak seorang bocah pirang yang lucu dengan troli belanjaan mereka.

"Ngh? Dari mana Kaa-san mulai ya, pokoknya sederhana nya Kaa-san tak sengaja menemukan Shina sedang tersesat di supermarket karena ia meninggalkan neneknya untuk sibuk bermain sendirian.."

Kemudian shappire itu bergulir, menoleh pada wajah chabi polos yang tersenyum lebar. Shina tau dia menjadi topik pembicaraan. Naruto jadi geli mendengar tingkah liar anaknya, dengan gemas tangan besarnya mengacak-ngacak kembali surai senada milik putranya.

"Baiklah, Naruto Kaa-san tau. Kau sudah dewasa dan diantara kau dan Menma.. hanya kau lah yang cukup baik dalam pengendalian emosi.. semoga kau tidak marah saat Kaa-san bertanya banyak hal tentang wanita yang tadi malam dan bagaiman hubunganmu dengannya.."

"Iya.. itu salah satu kelebihanku.."

"Ayo katakan pada Kaa-san, benar kau akan menikah dengannya dan apakah Shina ini benar-benar anak kandungmu? Tapi Kaa-san sangat berharap bahwa pangeran kecil ini benar -benar berdarah Namikaze.."

Kushina semakin bersemangat, ia mencondongkan badannya pada putra bungsunya. Ia berharap banyak akan kebenaran yang terucap dari bibir tipis Naruto.

"Kaa-san, aku tau.. aku dulu salah karena tidak pernah memperkenalkan Sakura pada semua anggota keluarga kita-"

Kushina semakin memfokuskan violetnya pada gerakan bibir Naruto dan telinganya menajam untuk mendengar semua penjelasan dari Naruto.

"-padahal aku sudah berkencan dengannya selama dua tahun. Dan puncaknya kami berpisah tepat seminggu sebelum aku dipenjara, sayangnya saat aku dipenjara ternyata Sakura tengah hamil dan mengandung darah dagingku"

"Jadi? Shina benar-benar cucuku?" Kushina menyerobot, jantungnya menggebu-gebu ketika otaknya menyimpulkan akhir dari kisah singkat Naruto.

"Iya, awalnya aku sempat marah pada Sakura, karena aku pikir dia menipuku. Tapi setelah tes DNA keluar semuanya telah memperjelas status Shina bahwa 99 persen DNA-ku cocok dengan DNA milik Shina.."

"Kyaa.. sudah Kaa-san duga, jika Shina memang bagian dari keluarga Namikaze.."

Saking bahagianya lagi-lagi Kushina meraup tubuh mungil bocah bulat itu, dan menciumi setiap inci wajah chubinya. "Kaa-san sangat bahagia, akhirnya setelah sekian lama Kaa-san bisa menimang cucu tampan darimu Naruto.."

Naruto tertawa hambar, dan menggaruk pipinya. "Ahaha.. iya lihat dulu siapa ayahnya, dan pastinya ketampanku diwarisi semua oleh Shina.."

Shina terdiam, ia merasakan kehangatan disetiap sentuhan sayang dari Kushina. Sangat berbeda sekali dengan sentuhan Mebuki apalagi Kizashi yang memperlakukannya begitu kasar dan tak manusiawi sekali.

Tangan kecil itu teluru untuk menyentuh pipi nenek Kushina. Bocah itu merasakan tekstur halus dan kencangnya kulit pipi Kushina, sangat berbeda sekali dengan kulit pipi Mebuki yang penuh keriput dan sedikit kasar.

Tapi tunggu kenapa ia tiba-tiba membandingkan nenek Mebuki dengan nenek Kushina. benar -benar pikiran anak-anaknya bekerja sekarang.

"Eh, ada apa sayang?" Karena lama Shina menyentuh kulit pipinya Kushina dibuat merona, emerlad bulat itu terkunci pada violet milik Kushina. Sebentar Shina meloh ada Papanya.

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. Shina berbalik lagi menatap iris Kushina, senyum lebar membingkai wajah tampannya. Dan dengan erat kedua tangannya dikalungkan pada leher putih Kushina dan wajahnya dibenamkan juga disana.

' _Rupanya masih ada orang yang sayang padaku, nenek Kushina benar-benar perhatian..'_ Batin si-kecil.

"Kaa-san, apa Menma sudah punya anak?" Naruto tau jika pertanyaan ini sedikit mubasir karena menurut informasi dari kakek Jiraya, Menma itu mandul. Tapi ia harus pura-pura tidak tahu-menahu akan hal itu.

Kushina jadi sedih, dan dengan tegar ia menjawab "Menma dan Shion belum punya anak, Kaa-san sudah pusing memikirkan mereka berdua."

Jakpot Naruto menyeringai.

"Kapan kau dan Sakura akan menikah?"

* * *

Kizashi gelisah, Hari ini ia hanya berdiam diri dirumah. Mentari sore yang cerah justru tak membuat perasaannya senang, melainkan semakin gelisah tak karuan.

"Aku harus mengambil Sakura kembali, perasaan rindu ini membuatku tidak tenang" Gumamnya. Kemudian lelaki paruh baya itu segera memakai pakaian hangatnya. Bergegas menuju kantor Uchiha dan kediaman pemuda berengsek penculik anaknya.

"Sialan, sebagai seorang ayah.. aku sangat lemah dengan rasa rinduku pada Putri semata wayangku.."

BLAM..

Mobil sedan berwarna krem itu melesat cepat membelah jalanan Konoha city. "Sakura tunggu ayah sayang.. ayah pasti akan membawamu pulang!"

Kizashi menyesal karena telah mengutuk putrinya kemarin dan sekarang pria dengan kumis lebat itu. Tak kuasa lagi menahan rasa kangen-nya pada gadis musim semi nya. Tadi Kizashi sempat singgah ke kantor Uchiha tempat anaknya bekerja. Tapi salah satu stap mengatakan jika Sakura telah pulang cepat hari ini.

Sayang sekali mereka tak dapat bertemu disana, karena terdesak waktu hanya ada satu tempat di kepala bintang Kizashi mengenai tempat tinggal sementara putrinya pasti di rumah besar Namikaze.

Dan akhirnya ia menancap pedal mobilnya lebih dalam agar segera sampai ke tempat tujuannya.

Ciittt..

Sesaat mobil yang ditunggangi oleh Kizashi datang bersamaan dengan sebuah mobil hitam dari arah yang berlawanan. Di depan gerbang rumah mewah itu Kizashi memarkirkan mobilnya asal. Derap langkah kakinya kegitu kasar menuju pintu besi dengan ukuran tinggi hampir 3 meter.

"Maaf pak anda siapa?"

"Aku mencari putriku. Haruno Sakura, pria pirang itu telah menculik putriku dan membawanya kemari!"

Dua security yang tengah berjaga di depan gerbang kediaman Namikaze itu binggung bukan main dengan maksud kedatangan pria berambut pink pekat itu.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" Menma si pemilik mobil hitam keluar dari kursi kemudinya. Sedari awal ia memang mencurigai mobil krem yang melesat dengan kecepatan penuh menuju ke arah rumahnya.

Kizashi berbalik dan kini ia bisa melihat pria berambut merah dengan setelan jas kantor berdiri tegak dihadapannya. "Namikaze Menma!?"

"Iya saya sendiri! Anda siapa ? dan kenapa anda berbuat keributan di kediaman saya?"

Kizashi menyeringai, Menma jadi heran. Namun masih dengan tampang dinginnya violet itu meneliti gerakan-gerakan kecil yang dilakukan Kizashi.

"Oh rupanya benar, Kau adalah kakak dari pria brengsek yang membawa kabur putri kesayanganku.."

"Apa maksud anda tuan? Jangan sembarangan bicara! Saya bahkan tidak tau menahu tentang apa yang anda tuduhkan!"

Menma melangkah maju, telunjuk panjangnya bahkan mengarah ke wajah keras Kizashi. "Tcih, kau pasti telah bersekongkol dengan Naruto dan menyembunyikan Sakura dariku!" Tuduh Kizashi lagi.

"Naruto?"

"Iya, manusia keparat yang telah merusak hidup anakku dia tinggal disini kan?!" Kilatan kemarahan Kizashi tertuju pada Menma.

Sayangnya putra kebanggaan Minato ini tak gentar sama sekali, Menma bahkan menyeringai saat mengetahui masalah baru yang membelit adik kandungnya itu.

'T _ipe ayah yang protektif, aku bisa manfaatkannya untuk gelombang kedua kehancuran hidup Naruto..'_ Batin Menma

"Sayang sekali tuan adikku tidak tinggal dirumah ini lagi, Jujur saja aku juga tidak tau dimana dia sekarang.. tapi yang jelas aku tertarik dengan masalah yang menimpa anda dan adik bodohku itu"

Kizashi sedikit terhuyung ke belakang karena kaget, kenapa justru Menma terlihat tak mendukung dan membela sang adik. ' _Ada yang tidak beres'_

"Apa maksudmu dengan tertarik?" Diskusi mulai alot, Menma menyimpan tangannya di saku celana dan terlihat lebiht santai dari yang tadi.

"Anda bilang, Naruto adalah pria brensek kan? dan syukurnya adikku itu memang laki-laki yang sangat berbahaya dan juga licik.." Kalimat Menma begitu dramatis, semata-mata agar Menma mampu membuat persepsi baru di benak Kizashi tentang image buruk Naruto.

"Iya, tadi itu yang aku katakan! aku sudah tidak percaya lagi dengan semua kata-kata manis Namikaze Naruto!"

"Dan kau ingin putrimu kembali kan? " Seringai licik yang tak kentara menghiasi wajah tampan Menma, dengan uluran tangan kanan Menma menunggu jawaban Kizashi.

"Tentu saja aku ingin putriku kembali, dia adalah satu-satunya hartaku yang paling berharga!.."

"Kalau begitu bergabunglah denganku, aku akan membantumu untuk membawa putrimu kembali padamu.."

Kizashi menengguk ludahnya, uluran tangan putih Menma sudah didepan mata. Tapi akankah benar pria berambut merah itu akan membantunya untuk mendapatkan Sakura kembali. Mengingat lelaki merah itu juga berasal dari keluarga Namikaze bisa saja dirinya dijebak, dengan iming-iming Sakura.

Siapa tau pria itu selicik Naruto, atau bahkan lebih dari itu.

"Anda terlalu lama berfikir, jika didunia bisnis anda termasuk orang yang sangat lamban memutuskan sesuatu,.. dan terlalu kritis untuk menilai hal yang tidak penting.." Menma bosan, mungkin ajakannya untuk bergabung terlalu mendadak bahkan mereka saja belum saling kenal.

Karena tak kunjung disambut hangat akhirnya Menma beranjak dan meminta security untuk membuka lebar-lebar gerbang besar kediaman Namikaze.

Belum sempat Menma membuka pintu mobilnya seseorang menarik jas yang dikenakannya. "Tunggu-" Sebelah alis Menma terangkat.

"-tolong bantu aku untuk mendapatkan putriku kembali!" Tegas Kizashi.

Dengan jawaban itu mood Menma meningkat drastis. dan sepertinya malam ini ia bisa tidur dengan tenang karena sudah mendapat rekan baru untuk menghancurkan kehidupan sang adik.

Bersambung...

Woow.. mantap aku kembali..

Buat temen-temen selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ya.. Karena toleransi diantara kita umat beragama sangat penting loh..

Ok, tanpa basa basi lagi aku bahas sedikit reviews yang masuk dari chap 7

Uyab4869 : siap kak, makasi udah mampir..

agisummimura : Nah buat kamu Agis, pertanyaanmu lumayan menohok hati kecilku but it's ok nggak apa.. kalau dari aku sendiri kenapa pakai nama Shinachiku, karena nama ini identik dengan image Naru-Saku. Dan sebagai perwujudan bahwa karakter Shina itu hidup sebagai anak dari Naru-Saku.. nggak menampik juga kalau ada banyak nama lain yang bisa dipakai untuk penokohan anak dari Naru-Saku. Tapi karena aku sudah terlanjur percaya banget bahwa Shinachiku ini ada dengan ciri rambut pirang, mata emerald dan kulit wajah putih bersih.. aku bahkan sering menggambar wajahnya di kertas hvs loh wkwk.. dan hasilnya emang bener kalau Shina itu tampan :3

DekhaPutri : makasi dek udah mampir, hm.. kalau aku bikin adegan peluru itu menembus kepala Naru dan akhirnya Naru amnesia maka fic ini pasti akan hitus untuk sehatun kedepan karena bakalan semakin banyak hal yang perlu dijabarkan lagi.. tapi aku suka idemu..

dragneelhendra : hai dek, ahhaaa.. seperti yang kamu perkirakan itu pasti terjadi..

Portgas D. Kimi : Kyaa.. NSL salam kenal kak..

saputraluc000 : Naruto orangnya bertanggung jawab makanya dia menerima secara lapang dada status barunya sebagai Papa muda wkwk..

Loray 29 Alus : Siap kak..

konohamidori : masak sih lucu kak? hehe, aku pikir bakalan ada yang mewek di chap 6 yang sadis.. dan kakak makasi udah mampir ya..

fikriy920 : siap kak.. mohon ditunggu dengan sabar wkwk..

fans narusaku : pokoknya aku juga suka kamu, yang menjaga tren positifku di tahun 2017 ini makasi ya..

Hikari Cherry Blossom 24 : iya kak bakalan banyak konflik, makasi udah mampir ya..

auliaMRQ : Naru-Saku nggak nikah lari, kyaknya bakalan capek jika mereka melakukan itu wkwk..

3431 : ada lemon bagian di akhir..

: : makasi semangatnya kak..

Mr. Uzumaki 22 : terimakasih masukannya kak, dan aku akan berhati-hati dengan beberapa scene dadakan yang mungkin agak sedikit tidak nyambung dengan alur cerita..

christian : siap kak..

fans narusaku :tenang dek, aku kok membayangkan kamu bicara dengan semangat menggebu-gebu ya* :3 ok ok makasi semangatnya yosh.. dan memang benar beberapa idemu membuat aku bisa mengembangkan fanfik ini. dan yang paling penting aku selalu menunggu review darimu loh..

narusaku29 : Huaahh.. dari mana kamu dapet fuma shuriken? *yosh makasi sudah mampir..

CAR : nggak apa kok santai saja, btw dek.. adikku itu cewek, dia kurus dan putih suka pakek tas ransel warna unggu terus bawa motor beat warna biru.. jika kamu papasan dijalan jangan lupa disenyumin dikit ya.. wkwk..

Tamanio sama : Huaa.. haha.. makasi sudah mampir, memang lebih enak kalau sudah login kak..

Immanuel344 : Aduh dek* aku lupa sama yahiko dan tobi semoga mereka ada yang besuk dipenjara.. kasihan anak terlantar disana.. makasi udah ngingetin ya..


	9. Chapter 9

Warning : **(Only for 18++).** OOC,typo, EYD berantakan, jauh dari kata sempurna.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing [ Naruto x Sakura]

Rated : M

 **Aku hanya butuh kamu sayang**

Sore hari saat Sakura pulang ke apartemen Naruto, Ia terkaget dengan kehadiran sosok Kushina yang sibuk menemani anaknya bermain diruang tamu.

Tak terbayangkan wajah kagetnya ketika emerald bening itu berpapasan dengan violet milik Kushina.

"Oh Sakura! sudah pulang.." Seruan dari Kushina yang sedang duduk di atas karpet membuat si-prang kecil mendongkak menatap lurus wajah letih Mamanya.

Sakura salting sendiri, ini kali pertama Ibu Naruto menyebut nama panggilannya. Masih terdengar aneh ditelinga Sakura, hingga hanya senyum bingung yang terlontar untuk Kushina.

"Mama coba lihat buku gambar baru milik Shina, ini hadiah dari Nenek Kushina loh!.. Bagus tidak?" Dengan selalu bersemangat anak berusia 3 tahun itu memperlihatkan hasil kaligrafinya pada Sakura dari sebuah kertas buku gambar ukuran A5 dengan tebal hampir 5 senti.

Sakura melangkah mendekat, kemudia diletakkannya tas jinjing tempat leptopnya diatas sofa.

"Mana coba Mama lihat sekali lagi.." Tangan putih itu terulur dan mengambil kertas gambar itu. Putra semata wayangnya begitu pintar meliukkan jemari kecilnya untuk melukis kaligrafi Jepang yang bagus dan rapi. Sakura sangat bangga akan perkembangan motorik dan psikomotor Shinachiku yang lebih pesat dari anak-anak lainnya.

Senyum kecil terlukis diwajah tampan Shina, begitu juga Kushina. Wanita patuh baya itu begitu sangat betah berada dekat dengan bocah pirangnya.

"Huah, bangusnya.. anak Mama pintar sekali.." Puji Sakura. Saat ia ingin memeluk putranya Kushina ada disana kedua wanita itu berebut untuk saling membekap Shina pada pelukan hangat mereka.

Tapi sayangnya Kushina yang menang, wanita merah itu tertawa karena kemenangannya memiliki Shina dipelukannya.

"Aduh nenek Shina sesak.." Desis Namikaze Shinachiku.

"Oh iya? Bukannya Shina suka?"

"Iya tapi, Shina juga ingin dipeluk oleh Mama.." Rengeknya kemudian, Kushina tak kuasa menahan lebih lama anak kecil dengan pipi gembul itu.

"Iya tidak apa-apa, Shina main sama Kushina-sama dulu ya.. Mama mau mandi dan memasak sebentar.."

Kalimat Sakura mengundang kerutan didahi indah Kushina, raut heran dan ketidaksukaan terpancar dari wanita paruh baya itu. Kenapa Sakura menyebut namanya begitu formal?

Saat Sakura hendak beranjak, Kushina berdiri dan membiarkan Shina bermain sendiri dengan pensil warna serta buku gambar barunya.

"Tunggu Sakura, bisa kita bicara sebentar!" Pintanya kemudia. Sakura berbalik dan segera metap violet yang kini memancarkan aura keseriusan yang sangat kental.

Sakura bisa apa saat tiba-bisa Kushina memintanya untuk bicara empat mata dengannya di dalam kamar Naruto. Dua wanita yang masing-masing sudah menyandang gelar sebagai seorang ibu, terduduk diatas sisi ranjang dan saling berhadapan.

Aura intimidasi dirasakan oleh Sakura, entah karena pengaruh apa?. Sakura yang biasanya begitu confident dan selalu sigap mengendalikan eksperesinya kini dibuat tak bernyali oleh tatapan Kushina. Apa mungkin karena pengaruh jabatan terdahulu yang disandang oleh Kushina mampu membuat Sakura ciut?

 _"Aura kepemimpinan seorang mantan ibu wali kota kuat sekali.."_ Batin Sakura meringis.

Deheman kecil memecah keheningan. Kushina memulainya dengan melarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Naruto, bagaimana cara kalian memulai dan mengakhiri semuanya.."

Sakura mengangguk, kini ia harus fokus dengan topik pembicaraan. Level pengetahuan yang berbeda membuat Sakura sedikit bingung dengan cara Kushina menjabarkan topik permasalahan.

"Aku tak bisa bicara lebih banyak lagi selain mengucapkan terimakasi yang sebesar-besarnya padamu, Sakura.."

Sakura makin bingung. _"Wanita ini maunya apa?"_ Batin Sakura lagi.

"Maksud anda apa, Kushina-sama?"

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, kemudian diraihnya tangan putih Sakura. "Hal pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Kaa-san', bukan dengan sebutan 'Kushina-sama'.." Tegas Kushina.

Sakura mengangguk pasrah, pasalnya ia tidak terlalu ingin memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Kushina.

"Ba-baiklah Kaa-san?"

"Nah begitu, aku senang mendengarnya Sakura.."

Sakura hanya tersenyum sempit dan sedikit, sangat berbeda dengan Kushina yang nampak begitu bersemangat yang sangat over sekali.

"Jadi.. kau ingin tau kenapa aku mengucapkan terimakasih padamu?" Lanjut Kushina.

Sakura mengangguk, rasa-rasanya ia belum pernah berbuat baik pada Kushina namun wanita itu justru berucap terimakasih.

"Iya, itu karena kau pembawa sumber kebahagian keluarga Namikaze.. Dan berkat kehadiranmu aku bisa lebih dekat dengan putra bungsuku.. Terimakasih banyak Sakura.."

Pembicaraan dari hati-kehati semakin berlanjut. Mulai dari hal-hal kecil hingga besar, Sakura tak bisa membiarkan Kushina berheti bicara karena kecepatan dalam berucap milik Kushina terlampau tinggi.

"Aku hanya ingin kembali bersatu dengan Naruto, tidak ada hal lain yang aku lakukan.. dan berhentilah berterimakasih padaku Kaa-san.." Terang Sakura.

"Tidak, Sakura! kau adalah berkah terindah yang hadir disepanjang hidupku, aku bisa bayangkan betapa Naruto begitu mencintaimu saat ia menceritakan semua kejadian sebelum masuk penjara.." Ucap Kushina, violetnya terasa panas karena sesaat ia teringat dengan wajah Naruto yang murung saat mengatakan ia berpisah dengan Sakura tepat seminggu sebelum masuk buih.

Sakura tertegun sesaat. Namun kemudian ia, tersenyum singkat.

"Aku ingin kau segera menikah dengan Naruto.. Dan tinggal dirumah besar bersamaku, aku jamin kau dan Shina akan selalu bahagia berada dekat dengan Naruto dan juga seluruh anggota keluarga kami yang lainnya.."

Sakura tak dapat menahan rasa harunya. Kini sedikit-demi sedikit kehadirannya bersama Shina diakui oleh pihak keluarga Naruto. Sangat berbeda sekali dengan cara perlakuan keluarga Naruto saat Sakura datang untuk meminta pertanggungjawaban empat tahun silam.

Jangan kira, waktu Sakura hamil muda. Wanita pinkis itu hanya berdiam dan mengurung diri dikamar!

Memang sih Sakura sempat mengalami depresi karena ditinggal oleh Naruto, Namun hal itu hanya berlangsung sebentar karena setelah ia sadar dengan cepat Sakura mendatangi kediaman Namikaze untuk memperjelas status anak yang dikandungnya.

Jika Sakura mengingat moment itu, memang sedih rasanya. Mendapat penolakan keras dari keluarga Naruto, tapi Sakura tak menyerah. Ia tetap berusaha membesarkan anaknya walaupun tanpa kehadiran Naruto disisinya.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih.. tantapamu aku tidak mungkin bisa berada didalam kamar anakku, karena Naruto sangat dingin padaku saat terakhir kali kami bertatap muka dirumah.." Panjang Kushina.

"Emm.. awalnya juga Naruto sempat marah padaku, tapi aku tau jauh didalam lubuk hatinya Naruto itu masih menyimpan rasa sayang terhadap keluarganya.. Kaa-san tidak perlu Khawatir.."

Sesudahnya berbincang-bincang, mereka bergegas menyiapkan segala keperluan makan malam untuk Naruto yang entah pergi kemana bersama seseorang.

Semakin berjalannya waktu Sakura mulai membuka diri dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan keluarga besar Namikaze. Prihal ini Kushina begitu aktif bercerita.

* * *

 **Griukkk.. Krwookk..**

Shina menunduk malu tak kala perut kecilnya berbunyi nyaring. Lelaki kecil kesayangan Sakura begitu merona pipinya karena perutnya ketahuan ingin segera meminta jatah makanan.

"Mama, kenapa Papa lama sekali.. Shina sudah lapar.." Laporan Shina membuat Kushina tertawa, si-gembul rupanya sudah tidak sabar untuk segera mengicip-ngicip masakan yang dibuat oleh kolaborasi antara Sakura dan Kushina.

"Nee, anak Mama sudah lapar.. kalau begitu Shina makan duluan saja ya, sini Mama suapi.." Dengan telaten Sakura segera menyiapkan semangkuk nasi pulen beserta lauk untuk anaknya. Setelah tangan ringkihnya telurur untuk menyuapi Shina. Bocah pirang itu justru menolak.

"Shina tidak mau makan tanpa Papa.. untuk pertama kalinya Shina ingin merasakan makan malam bersama Papa.." Rengeknya kemudian.

"Yare... Naruto ini!.. kemana perginya? tidak tau apa kalau anaknya sedang menunggu dirumah.." Seru Kushina marah, ia tak bisa biarkan cucu kesayangannya menahan lapar lebih lama lagi demi menunggu sang ayah.

Saat sebuah suara berisik, memenuhi apartemen sontak saja ketiga mahluk yang berdiam diri didapur menolehkan indara penggelihatannya ke arah ruang tamu.

"Apa mungkin itu Papa?" Binar-binar kebahagian terpancar dari emerald bening Shinachiku, dengan raflek yang bagus ia berlari cepat menemui orang yang membuat kegaduhan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi.." Ucap seseorang yang mengobrol dengan Naruto diambang pintu.

"Iya, terimakasi atas informasinya.. aku mengandalkanmu Shikamaru.." Balas Naruto kemudian. Saat berbalik manik Shappirenya menangkap kedatangan bocah gembul yang berlari berhamburan kearahnya.

"Papa.." Teriakan Shina, membuat wajah keras Naruto kembali meneduh, sesegera mungkin ia menunduk dan menenggelamkan anaknya pada pelukan hangat itu.

"Papa pulang.." Balas Naruto dengan senyum cerahnya, kemudian dengan gemas ia mencubiti pipi ramum milik Shinachiku.

"Ish Papa kok baru pulang? Papa tadi pergi ke mana?" Cerocos mulut kecil yang penasaran.

"Hmm.. rahasia.. Oh iya dimana Mama?" Jawaban Naruto mengundang delikan ketidak sukaan dari Shina.

"Mama dan Nenek Kushina ada didapur.. ayo kita kesana Shina sudah sangat lapar Paah.."

 _ **"Kaa-san belum pulang? "** _ Seru batin Naruto. Dan tak perlu diulang lagi, Naruto lekas ke dapur dengan menggendong Shinachiku.

 **Deg...**

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa pusing, sesuatu yang salah telah membuat kepala pirangnya mengalami migren. Serta rasa mual mulai menjalar di bagian perutnya.

 ** _"Apa yang terjadi padaku?"_**

Naruto mencoba bersikap biasa saja saat ia telah bergabung di meja makan, walaupun sebenarnya badannya terasa sedikit panas dan pusing melanda. Ketika emerald Sakura berpapasan dengan manik biru Naruto, disanalah ada suatu hasrat yang terpendam.

 **" _Kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura terlihat sangat cantik? Shit!"_**

Berkali-kali Naruto terpaksa tertawa hambar dengan kelakuan nyeleneh putranya, dan Kushina juga begitu antusias dengan segala hal yang dilakukan oleh Shinachiku. Naruto terdiam sesaat ia telah selesai bersantap malam, entah kenapa keringat sebesar biji jagung menetes dari pelipisnya, dan sesuatu didalam dirinya terasa sesak.

Pipi Tan itu mulai merona merah, dan Naruto sedikit sempoyongan. Untungnya didapur sekarang hanya ada dirinya dan Sakura. Sedangkan ibu dan anaknya sudah pergi ke ruang tamu.

Sekarang Naruto mengerti, apa yang membuat tubuhnya olang-oleng seperti orang mabuk. Kemudian ia ingat, sebelum pulang ke apartemen, Naruto dan Shikamaru sempat mampir ke sebuah cafe. Mereka berbincang-bincang sambil menengguk beberapa gelas minuman beralkohol disitu.

Piring terakhir dan selesai sudah tugasnya didapur, Sakura yang hanya mengenakan baju kaus putih panjang membuat indra pengelihatan Naruto terangsang untuk terus menatapnya.

"Naruto kau kenapa?" Sakura melangkah mendekat ke tepian meja, karena Naruto berdiri disana.

"Tidak ada apa-apa.." Jawabnya singkat.

"Bohong!.. pasti ada sesuatu, kau kelihatan aneh sayang.." Lanjut Sakura.

Nafas Naruto memburu, semakin mendekatnya Sakura ia semakin merasa panas. Sepertinya Sakura sumber dari gejolak hasrat yang memburu ini.

"Di-am disana Sakura.." Tegas Naruto, namun Sakura seolah tak takut dengan nada mendelik dari Naruto.

Sakura justru merapat dan memiringkan wajahnya. Naruto merutuki pose imut Sakura, bahkan sesuatu didalam dirinya begitu ingin segera mengunggkung Sakura ke dalam dekapan dan cumbuannya.

Kedua tangan putih milik Sakura tak tanggung-tanggung meraup seluruh wajah pria pirang itu. Sekejap dikecupnya bibir tipis Naruto, shappire sipit itu sukses membulat.

Karena pengaruh mabuk yang mulai menjalar sebenarnya Naruto ingin menyudahi lumatan kecil Sakura, namun karena bawaan hormon sialan bibirnya tak mau melepas ciuman Sakura.

Entah apa yang membuat Sakura berani melakukan hal nekat ini terlebih Kushina juga ada diapaertemen. Wanita pinkis itu tak peduli, lagi pula ia sudah mendapat restu untuk segera mengikat janji suci dengan putra bungsu Namikaze.

"Naruto, kau mabuk?" Setelah lumatan itu diakhiri Sakura, menuduh Naruto.

"Hm.. aku hanya minum sedikit."

"Bersama siapa?" Selidik Sakura.

"Asisten baruku."

"laki-laki apa perempuan" Lanjut Sakura.

"Laki-laki.." Jawab Naruto parau. Tangan tan itu mengelus permukaan pipi mulus Sakura dengan lembut. Naruto bahkan menelan bulat-bulat cairan salivanya ketika carak mereka sangat dekat begini. Intinya Sakura itu memabukkan. Namun Naruto sudah terlanjur membuat komitmen untuk menunda persetubuhan diantara mereka.

Tapi jika memang ia sudah tidak tahan, apa salahnya melakukannya sekali atau dua kali lagi? Sepertinya Sakura juga tidak keberatan mengingat kemarin wanita satu anak itu juga menginginkan sentuhan hangat dari Naruto.

Naruto menarik Sakura untuk jatuh diperlukannya. Dengan serakah ia mengeratkan kedua tangannya dipinggang ramping calon istrinya.

"Sekarang aku menginginkannya.. Kau mau kan melakukannya lagi bersamaku?" Bisik Naruto pelan.

Sakura terpaku dengan perlakuan Naruto, memang ia sangat menginginkan permainan saling tindih itu tapi sepertinya sekarang situasi tak mengijinkan.

"Aku mau, tapi ada Kaa-san disini.."

"Tidak masalah, lagi pula Kaa-san tidak mungkin menginap aku akan mengusirnya!"

"Terserah kau saja, tapi jangan terlalu kasar pada Kaa-sanmu.." Halus Sakura, Naruto menyeringai dan pada akhirnya ia mencium kembali bibir pich Sakura.

* * *

20 menit kemudian.

"Aku tidak mau pulang, aku mau menginap disini!" Mutlak Kushina, sudah yang kesekian kalinya Naruto mencoba untuk mengusir paksa wanita merah itu dari apartemennya.

"Cik, keras kepala.. Kaa-san harus pulang! disini tidak ada kamar lagi.. apa Kaa-san mau tidur disofa!?" Suara Naruto agak meninggi.

"Naruto! ada Shina disini.." Sakura mengingatkan. Akan buruk jadinya jika seorang anak kecil melihat Naruto marah dan membentak ibunya sendiri.

"Nah, Sakura benar.. tidak baik memarahi Kaa-sanmu terus, Kaa-san ini fleksibel! Kaa-san tidak akan mengganggu kalian, karena Kaa-san akan tidur dikamar Shina.." Lanjut Kushina girang. Naruto memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan. Pusing dikepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ia mendengar banyak rengekan dari Kaa-san dan putranya.

Hembusan nafas lelah ia keluarkan. Naruto lantas bicara.

"Baiklah hanya malam ini Kaa-san boleh menginap tapi besok harus pulang, dan jika Tou-san marah pada Kaa-san nanti, jangan libatkan aku, Sakura dan Shina.." Final Naruto, Kushina mengangguk senang.

"Kaa-san akan tutup mulut, terimakasih sayang.."

* * *

Telah gelap seluruh ruangan diapartemen Naruto, Kushina dan Shina telah tertidur di kamar tamu. Tapi tidak dengan dua mahluk adam dan hawa yang memiliki warna rambut kontras.

Dikamar itu pencahayaan remang-remang, hanya ada sinar dari lampu tidur kecil di atas nakas.

"Sstt..ahhhk" Desis Naruto parau, saat ini ia bersila diatas ranjang dengan Sakura yang juga duduk diatas pahanya, Mama muda itu tengah menjilati leher kekar milik Naruto. Sekian lama tak saling menjamah, kini Naruto baru tahu jika Sakura sudah semakin pandai dalam hal memanjakan dan meningkatkan nafsu birahinya.

Sedangkan mulut si pirang sibuk berguman kenikmatan, tangan lebarnya juga sibuk memijat-mijat buah dada Sakura. Dengan mudahnya Naruto meraup dan meremas payudara montok Sakura. Karena kini wanita itu sudah setengah telanjang

"Sayang sekarang dadamu semakin kenyal dan besar.. Aku menyukainya.."

Sakura menyeringai sempit, ia senang dengan pujian Naruto pada bentuk tubuhnya yang baru. Kini tak ada lagi yang menyebutnya si pinky berdada rata.

"Oh iya? Ini karena efek menyusui, Shina sangat lama menyusu padaku dulu.." Terang Sakura pelan.

"Jadi begitu? Baiklah sekarang biarkan aku yang menyusu padamu.." Sekali dorongan sekarang Sakura telah merebahkan diri karena tindihan Naruto.

"Jangan kasar-kasar.." Wanti Sakura, Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Dibenamkannya kepala pirang itu pada dada kanan Sakura yang empuk lalu dijilat dan dihisap. Sakura mengerang kenikmatan, inilah sensai yang ia rindukan.

Naruto benar-benar menyedot kuat puting payudara Sakura. Dan dada kiri yang sama-sama montonya diremas dengan pola melingkar.

"Astagha.. Aakhh~... Sayang..." Lolos sudah desahan pertama Sakura, karena ia ditindih sekarang dapat dirasakan dengan nyata kejantanan Naruto yang masih dilindungi celana pendek itu serasa menusuk perut bagian bawah Sakura.

Karena tangan putihnya terbebas Sakura berusaha meraih selangkangan Naruto, setelah sampai disana ia membuka resleting celana itu dan kemudian mengelus dengan nakal penis tegang Naruto.

Setelah puas menyusu dengan manja, Naruto menjilati dan mengecup-ngecup perut rata Sakura. Sampai dia perut bagian bawah, Naruto melecuti semua kain yang masih menutupi daerah kewanitaan Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum karena kini vagina Sakura terekspose sempurna, lapisan klitoris itu berwarna merah alami. Benar-benar terawat dan terjaga dengan sempurna.

"Kau benar-benar sempurna sayang.." Entah sejak kapan juga Naruto mulai memanggil nama Sakura dengan sebutan sayang.

"Terimakasih pujiannya.. lanjutkan sayang, aku hanya mencitaimu.." Langsung saja Sakura membuka lebar-lebar kedua pahanya. Ia mengijinkan Naruto untuk melakukan apa saja pada kemaluannya, asalkan Naruto puas.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Naruto memposisikan kepala pirangnya di depan vagina yang nampak berkedut itu. Pertama lidahnya yang menjilati lubang segama Sakura, kemudian hisapan kecil pada vagina itu membuat Sakura melenguh.

"Yeah, Sayang.. disana!..." Nampak memang Sakura memijat sendiri payudara demi merasakan sensai lebih.

Naruto memutar-mutar wajahnya di seluruh kemaluan Sakura, perlakuan Naruto benar-benar membuat Sakura lupa segalanya. Bahkan karena kenikmatan, wanita itu sampai melengkungkan punggungnya dan mengangkat pinggulnya untuk memperdalam lumayan Naruto pada vaginanya.

Cairan pelumas Sakura mulai tumpah dan Naruto menyesapnya. Sekarang mulut itu diganti dengan dua jari kekar. Naruto menggunakan dua jarinya untuk mengocok vagina Sakura, maju-mundur tangannya disana. Waktu sepersekian detik gerakan tangan Naruto semakin cepat melakukan genjotan in-out disana.

"Aahh~~.. isthhaa.. Sayang lebih dalam!" Pinta Sakura.

"Sabar, kau akan puas nanti setelah aku menusukkan penisku di lubang hangatmu sayang.."

Saat Sakura sudah merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak diperut bagian bawahnya, ia kemudian berusaha menggapai tangan Naruto yang masih setia mengocok lubangnya. "Hmmgh... Sa-yangh.. aku mau keluar.." Lenguh Sakura.

"Sebentar.." Suara serak Naruto seksi. Sakura sudah tak tahan kala Naruto makin mendorong ke dalam jarinya. dan..

 **Braahhss..**

Orgasme pertama Sakura setelah beberapa tahun (?). Wanita itu sedikit kesulitan mengatur kembali nafasnya.

Sembari tersenyum Naruto melecuti sendiri sisa-sisa kain yang masih membalut tubuh kekarnya. Setelah telanjang ia meraup wajah Sakura dan menghadiahkan sebuah ciuman dibibir pich itu lagi.

Karena himpitan kuat Sakura merasa geli karena kejantanan Naruto menggesek perut ratanya.

Habis tautan Naruto mendekatkan bagia bawah perutnya ke wajah cantik Sakura. Bahasa non verbal tubuhya menyuruh Sakura untuk menjamah penis tegang itu. Sakura menengguk ludahnya, entah kenapa detak jantungnya berpacu semakin keras. Ia pun tersenyum dan merona, perlahan tangannya mengelus ujung penis itu dan meremasnya halus, sampai ke bagian belakang. Mulailah dari sini Sakura mengocok penis Naruto.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat ini.." Cicit Sakura.

Si-pirang mulai memejamkan matanya, ia menikmati sekali perlakuan lihai *calon Istrinya* pada junior kebanggaannya. "Shht... Ahh~…" Erang Naruto pelan. Diremasnya kuat dada kanan Sakura untuk menyalurkan rasa geli yang ia rasakan.

"hah.. hah.. hah.." Sakura menunduk dengan nafas memburu, namun tak berhenti mengocok. Justru ia semakin cepat memaju- mundurkan tangannya disana hingga cairan pelumas Naruto mulai menyembur dari ujung penisnya yang membasahi jemari Sakura.

"Good job Sayang!..." Dengan mata terpejam Naruto memuji Sakura, agar seimbang Naruto juga meremas kuat dada kiri Sakura.

 **Sret..**

Naruto menarik Sakura, kocokan itu terheti. Lalu Naruto menindih Sakura.

Wajahnya mendekat pada bibir ranum Sakura. Sembari memposisikan kejantanannya agar tepat menusuk di lubang surgawi Sakura. Naruto meraup wajah cantik itu dan menciumnya ganas.

Sedetik kemudian penis Naruto menerobos dengan deras masuk ke tubuh bagian bawah Sakura. Beginilah cara Naruto menjamahnya, pemanasan hanya sebentar dan langsung masuk ke hidangan utama.

Sama seperti dulu, bagaimana mereka melakukan seks di kampus, dimobil dan vila-vila kosong milik keluarga Naruto.

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Naruto, Saat seluruh kejantanan yang tegang itu sudah masuk ke liang vaginanya. Gerakan pinggul Naruto pelan, dan ia juga sangat menikmati permaian bibir yang dilakukan oleh Sakura.

Genjotan Naruto semakin dalam, demi mendapat sensasi lebih ia bahkan sedikit mengangkat bahu Sakura. Wanita cantik itu juga sama, pahanya dibuka sangat lebar agar memberikan keleluasaan bagi pria tercintanya untuk menusukkan penisnya lebih dalam lagi ke rahimnya.

Ciuman terlepas mereka berdua mengerang nikmat. "Shit! Sayang, sempit tapi nikmat sthaaahhh..."

"Kau terlalu besar, serasa peeh-nuh didalam Narutho~…" Kaliamat Sakura sudah menyatu dengan desahan, membuat Naruto semakin mempercepat tempo maju- mundurnya.

Beginilah mereka jika bercinta, begitu banyak desahan heboh dari Sakura. Semoga saja Shina dan Kaa-san yang menginap tak banyak mendengar suara-suara desahan manja antara Naruto dan Sakura.

"yeah, disana Sayang~... tusuk lagi!" Naruto menegang kini ia tahu dinding mana yang membuat Sakura merasa nikmat. Tusuka -tusukan ia lancarka pada titik dinding vagina dalam yang Sakura mau.

"Dinding yang mana lagi Sayang!" Diputar-putra pinggulnya untuk mengarahkan kejantanannya yang panjang agar menyentuh semua titik sensitiv disana.

"Akhu mau keluar Sayang.." Sakura sudah tak tahan sesuatu ingin keluar dari dalam dirinya, sungguh rasa menggelitik geli perut bagian bahawahnya. Dan dinding vaginanya juga telah meremas dan menjepit kuat penis Naruto.

"Baiklah.. jangan datang tanpa aku!" Semakin kencang dan keras tusukan -tusukan penis Naruto menghujani selangkangan Sakura. Tapi Sakura sudah tidak tahan, ini sensasi yang benar-benar geli serta nikmat tiada tara.

"Sayaaangh~… akhu-akhu tidak bisa tahkhaann laghi~…" Sakura tak kuasa sedikit lagi, benar-benar beberapa detik lagi ia keluar. Karena gemas akan rasa menggelitik itu, punggung bertato Naruto lah korbannya. Sakura tak segan-segan mencakar habis punggung penuh gambar -gambar isyarat akan beribu makna itu dan meraup banyak-banyak rambut belakang Naruto.

Naruto tak akan biarkan orgasme kedua Sakura keluar tanpa diiringi sperma panas darinya. Genjotan itu semakin menggila, bahkan ranjang itu berdecit nyaring sebagai saksi bisu mereka bercinta.

"No..! kau harus datang bersamaku Sayang!" Tolak Naruto.

"ah~.. aku malai, ngh~!." Kembali Naruto melenguh singkat. Kini mereka sama-sama tegang. Naruto akan datang dengan semburan spermanya dan Sakura juga sama.

"Ayo sekarang Sakura!.."

"Kyaa.. Naruto~…"

 **Braass.. Croot.. Crott..**

Mereka keluar didalam, keduanya sama-sama terengah. Keringat sudah sangat membasahi dua tubuh yang saling menyatu itu. Berasa lengket kedua cairan berwarna putih pekat itu ketika sedikit menerobos keluar dan tertetes mengotori sprai milik Naruto.

"Banyak sekali.." Tutur Sakura, karena ia merasa cairan kental lengket juga seperti menempel disekitaran pangkal pahanya

"Lanjut!" Seolah tak lelah, Naruto bersuara lagi.

Sakura mengangguk lemah, dibiarkan tubuh lunglainya diatur posisinya oleh Naruto. " _Dogystyle"_ Bisik Naruto ditelinga Sakura.

Posisi kesukaan Naruto, karena saat ia menghujam dari belakang tangan panjangnya bisa sesuka hati meremas dan memilin kedua payudara Sakura.

Setelah menungging, Sakura menggenggam kuat sprai kala ia merasa tangan Naruto mulai jahil mengelus-ngelus bokongnya dan terakhir menamparnya kuat.

 **Plak..**

"Sakit sayang.." Rengek Sakura, Naruto hanya terkekeh.

"Baiklah aku datang.."

 **Srub..**

Masuk sudah seluruh panis Naruto di lubang itu lagi. Pelan genjotannya dan remasan pada kedua buah dada Sakura.

"Naruto.. Berhenti main-main! " Pinta Sakura, karena jujur ia lebih suka Naruto menghujat tajam kemaluannya dengan kencang bukan dengan lemah lembut gemulai begini.

"Baiklah ayo mendesah bersama.." Kuat sekali tangan kekar Naruto meraup kasar payudara Sakura, dan bokonganya tersodok sempurna dengan penis Naruto.

"Ahhh~.. Sayang lagi.. Kuat disana.." Sakura meminta.

"Begitu, sebut lagi namaku sayang.." Naruto menggila, ia maju-mundur dengan perkasa.

Sampai pada sepuluh menit kurang sedikit. Mereka berdua sudah merasakan kedutan tak nyaman di kemaluan masing-masing, pertanda mereka akan segera merasakan semburan cairan cinta lagi.

"Ayo sayang datang bersamaku.." Sakura menutup rapat-rapat matanya dan semakin kuat meremas sprai kusut itu.

"Aahhh~~.."

"Naruto~..."

Dan sekali lagi cairan putih bercampur menjadi satu dan memenuhi gudang penyimpanan (rahim) milik Sakura.

Lemas dan sama-sama lengket, mereka berdua berbagi pelukan. Naruto telah mencabut kejantanannya dan berbaring memeluk lembut Sakura.

"Sekarang aku tau betapa besar rasaku untuk selalu menginginkan kehadiranmu dalam hidupku Sakura.."

"Akhirnya kau sadar, aku sangat mencintaimu sayang jangan pergi jauh lagi.."

Malam yang dingin mereka habiskan untuk tidur saling berpelukan di bawah selimut besar yang tebal.

* * *

Pagi hari Kushina yang sudah sangat cantik ingin berpamitan pada anaknya untuk pulang sebentar mengingat kemarin malam ia tidak meminta ijin Minato untuk menginap di tempat Naruto.

Kemudian kakinya melangkah menuju kamar sang anak. Namun sayangnya pintu kamar itu tertutup.

 **Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**

"Naruto!?"

"Naruto!?"

Dua mahluk yang telanjang diatas ranjang menggeliat tak nyaman. Sakura merentangkan tangannya dan tak sengaja jakun Naruto tersodok karenanya.

"Uach, Sakura.." Gumam Naruto kesakitan.

Karena erangan tersebut emerald itu terbuka. "Naruto..maaf..." Sakura menyembul dari atas, karena ia memang menggunakan dibagian dada bidang Naruto sebagai bantalnya untuk tidur.

"Kaa-san pagi-pagi ribut sekali.." Gumam Naruto tak suka. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia bangun, dan memakai secara asal celana pendeknya.

Sakura yang masih mengantuk hanya dapat duduk diranjang dengan menopang dagunya dan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Naruto, Kaa-san mau pulang.."

Naruto mengangguk dalam diam, kelihatan sekali keadaan Naruto yang masih kacau. Karena efek lelah dan rasa kantuk.

"Baiklah, Apa perlu aku antar?" Jawab Naruto sembari menguap.

"Tidak Kaa-san ke sini dengan mobil sendiri.. kemarin malam Tou-sanmu menelpon berkali-kali dan Kaa-san merijeknya, semoga Minato tidak marah.." Kekeh kecil Kushina.

"Kan Naru sudah bilang kemarin, Kaa-san pasti akan kena marah Tou-san"

"Yah biarkan saja, Kaa-san sedikit bosan dirumah.. Kalau begitu Kaa-san pergi dulu.." Lanjut Kushina.

"Hati-hati dijalan.." Naruto melambaikan tangannya, saat ia mengantar Kushina sampai depan pintu apartemennya.

Pulangnya Kushina memberikan udara segar pada Naruto.

Naruto merentangkan tangannya, walaupun bahunya yang terluka sempat dijahit tapi rasa sakit itu sudah hilang. Dan kini ia mau kembai ke kamar.

"Papa,... Mama dimana?" Suara kecil membuat Naruto menoleh. Rupanya Shinachiku terbangun karena keributan yang dibuat oleh Kushina.

"Kemarilah.." Dengan nada perintah lembut, bocah yang memakai baju tidur lengan panjang itu langsung memeluk tubuh atletis Papanya.

Naruto merutuk rupanya sekarang masih jam 4 pagi. Untuk apa Kaa-sannya pamitan pulang jam segini?.

Setelah kemabli ke kamar, Naruto merebahkan lagi tubuh kekarnya dan membiarkan Shina juga ikut tidur dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Mama.." Rengek kecil Shinachiku. Sakura membuka sedikit emeraldnya dan langsung saja mengecup dahi putranya. Kemudian ia mendekap tubuh mungil itu dipelukannya dengan selimut tebal.

* * *

 **Pagi hari jam 6 pagi di kediaman Namikaze.**

Tak terbayangkan kemurkaan Minato saat Kushina menginjakan kakinya dirumah besar itu.

Aura intimidasi kuat, membuat Kushina sedikit goyah. "Bagus, kau pergi dengan seenaknya tanpa memberikan kabar pada orang-orang yang menunggumu dengan cemas dirumah!.." Dingin Minato.

Menma ada disana, bersedekap dada seolah sedang menonton dengan hikmat sidang yang akan dijatuhkan Tou-sannya pada Kaa-sannya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kemarin aku bersama Mikoto" Balas Kushina.

Menma hanya mendecih saat mendengar pengakuan Kushina. Dia tahu Kaa-sannya sedang berbohong.

"Mikoto? bukannya dia tinggal di london sekarang!?" Balas Minato.

Kushina sempat menegang dan dengan cepat ia mengkoreksi kembali jawabannya. "Ngh? Itu dia, kemarin Mikoto kembali ke Konoha city dan di menghubungiku untuk memberikan oleh-oleh.. setelahnya aku mengajak dia untuk menginap di vila kita.."

"Begitu ya.. baiklah lain kali.. setidaknya berikanlah kabar pada suamimu ini! Karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu.."

 ** _"yuhu.. aku selamat.. Terimakasih Kami-Sama.."_** Batin Kushina lega.

Menma kecewa, adegan apa ini! percuma dia bangun pagi jika harus menyaksikan adegan ecek-ecek tak jelas ayah dan ibunya itu. Menma pikir Minato akan membongkar kebohongan Kushina tapi nyatanya tidak. Payah!

Menma beranjak karena tak ada hal bagus yang perlu ia tonton lagi. Tapi belum sempat beberapa langkah ia ia beranjak Kaa-sannya memanggil.

"Menma sayang, Shion dimana?"

"Ada didapur.." Malasnya kemudian.

* * *

 **Loby kantor Namikaze crop.**

Kizashi menggu dalam diam. Ia meneliti semua hal yang ada didepannya, Tak terbayangkan jika suatu saat ia bisa memiliki perusahaan yang sebesar ini. lihat saja lobynya yang mewah dan bersih ini. Bahkan mobilitas pegawainya juga begitu teratur.

"Lama menunggu?" Kizashi langsung mendongkrak. Pria berambut merah itu kemudian mengambil tempat duduk didepannya. Begitu berwibawa dan elegan caranya bersikap.

"Tidak juga.." Balas Kizashi.

Menma sedikit membuka kancing jas mahal yang ia kenakan, serasa sesak saat ia duduk mengingat tubuhnya bisa dibilang kekar dan jas kantornya lumayan agak ketat.

"Langsung saja, aku butuh informasi sedetail mungkin tentang putrimu dan apa hubungannya dengan adikku!.."

Kizashi mengangguk ia membeberkan semua peristiwa yang dialami oleh putri kecilnya dan penderitaan yang ditanggung Sakura karena kelakuan bejat Naruto.

"Jadi, mereka belum menikah?" Selidik Menma

"Belum! Maka dari itu, sebelum hal itu terjadi kau harus membantuku untuk mendapatkan putriku kembali.."

"Aku mengerti, kelemahan putrimu ada pada anak yang bernama Shinachiku.. jadi akan lebih baik jika memakai umpan anak itu untuk melumpuhkan putrimu.." Ujar Menma serius.

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak peduli dengan anak haram itu. Sungguh disepanjang hidupku aku tidak akan pernah mengakui anak kuning itu sebagai cucuku.." Wajah Kizashi mengeras, dan terlihat ke tidak sukaannya pada putra tunggal Sakura itu.

Menma menyeringai, bahkan darah daging adiknya tidak diterima oleh Kizashi. Yaampun bolehkah ia tertawa terbahak-bahak sekarang?

"Jadi jika aku melakukan kekerasan pada anak itu, tidak masalah untukmu kan?"

Kizashi tersenyum "Lakukan saja sesukamu, asalkan jangan lukai Sakura!.." Lanjut Kizashi menegaskan.

"Itu mudah, sangat mudah malahan!.." Balas Menma kemudian. Karena waktu istirahatnya masih banyak Menma lantas mengajak Kizashi untuk bersantap siang di sebuah resto mewah dipusat kota.

Mereka kembali membincangkan hal-hal berbau ekonomi dan pergejolakan bursa saham. Walaupun Kizashi termasuk orang awam karena ia hanya lulusan akademi militer, tapi dengan sedikit ilmu dari surat kabar yang sering ia baca. Dengan mudah ia menyahuti semua pertanyaan dari Menma mengenai perkembangan ekonomi saat ini.

* * *

Setelah melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang Papa yang baik, yaitu mengantarkan Shinachiku ke TK Jungsu. Naruto memutar stir kemudinya menuju sebuah tempat. Shappire itu terus saja terfokus pada sebuah sedan putih yang melaju kencang didepannya.

Mobil putih itu adalah mobil milik Shikamaru, asisten pribadinya yang baru. Berdasarkan penyelidikan yang dilakukan oleh orang jenius itu, Shikamaru berhasil menemukan siapa orang yang bernama Yakus Kabuto.

Tak hanya mobil Naruto yang mengikuti sedan putih itu, melainkan mobil kerja Jiraya juga ikut membuntuti di belakang.

Setelah lebih dari 20 menit mereka semua menyetir, akhirnya sedan Shikamaru berhenti disebuah rumah dengan gaya eropa. Pilar-pilar besar menjadi penyagga kokoh rumah mewah itu.

Naruto keluar dari mobilnya begitu juga dengan Jiraya dan Nagato yang selalu setia mengikuti tuannya.

"Jadi disini rumahnya.." Gumam Naruto. Shikamaru menuntun mereka untuk segera bertemu dengan si-pemilik hunian.

Pintu terbuka, seorang pelayan mengarahkan rombongan Namikaze untuk menemui tuannya.

Terlihat dari netra shappire itu, seorang pria yang tidak terlalu tinggi dengan rambut putih diikat pada bagian belakangnya serta kacamata bulat membingkai wajahnya. Menyambut Shikamaru, Naruto dan Jiraya dengan tampang dingin.

"Seperti perjanjian kita kemarin, kau akan bersedia membeberkan semua hal yang kau ketahui tentang penggrebekan di cafe milikmu empat tahun lalu..." Buka Shikamaru, Jiraya hanya menjadi pengamat yang baik karena semua hal telah ia serahkan dan percayakan pada Shikamaru.

Pria berkaca mata itu menggaruk tengkuknya. "Iya, tapi aku minta bayaran dimuka.. karena informasi ini sangat rahasia dan jika aku salah bicara maka keselamatanku akan jadi taruhannya.."

Shikamaru lantas melemparkan sebuah amplop coklat yang lumayan berbentuk dan sepertinya berat.

Dengan sigap si-pria putih menangkapnya dan memeriksa isinya. "Baiklah, hanya ini yang aku mau.. Silahkan duduk! " Lanjutnya.

"Jadi siapa yang bernama Naruto?" Kabuto menerawang diantara 4 tamu yang datang.

"Aku,." Sahut Naruto.

"Oh jadi kau adiknya Menma! Lumayan mirip, tapi aku percaya kalau kau adalah pribadi yang memiliki sikap baik dan yang pasti tidak tamak seperti Menma.." Kabuto terkekeh, karena pada dasarnya Kabuto merupakan teman lama Namikaze Menma.

"Naruto, aku adalah Yakusi Kabuto pemilik Ventagon cafe tempat kau dibekuk empat tahun lalu..." Ucap Kabuto kemudian.

"Apa kau kenal dengan Menma?" Jiraya buka suara, sedari tadi ia begitu mencurigai pembawaan santai dari Kabuto.

"Aku kenal Menma, orang yang berisik, dan sangat ambisius dengan Harta dan tahta.. kau tau kakek ? aku sudah lama mengenalnya, karena aku merupakan teman sebangkunya saat SMA.." lanjut Kabuto menjelaskan.

"Lalu apa kau bekerja sama dengan Menma untuk menjatuhkanku ke penjara? " To the poin Naruto. Ia ingin segera tau kebenaran yang terjadi.

"Tenang-tenang, kau terlalu gegabah anak muda.." Kekeh Kabuto.

"-Jadi begini.. sebenarnya aku benci terlibat hal-hal yang menyangkut nama Menma lagi! karena ulahnya dulu aku harus mengalami kebangkrutan besar dan membayar banyak ganti rugi kepada para pelanggan cafe yang menuntut katidakpuasan pelayan pada malam itu.."

Naruto mengangguk dan mendengarkan.

"Menma itu licik! dia menipuku, awalnya aku senang karena ia sering berkunjung ke cafeku dan membayar banyak dengan pelayan yang diberikan oleh pegawaiku.. Tapi malam itu tiba-tiba dia ingin menyewa seluruh cafe dengan harga tinggi, tapi dengan satu syarat ia memintaku agar mematikan seluruh kamera cctv untuk menjaga prevasinya..." Lanjut Kabuto.

"Lalu kau melakukannya?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Kabuto mengangguk mantap. " Iya, karena aku pikir tidak ada ruginya mematikan kamera pengawas hanya untuk satu malam.."

"Bodoh.." Ucap Jiraya tajam.

Kabuto menunjuk telunjuknya pada Jiraya. Ia tak terima dikatai bodoh oleh orang tua bau tanah sepertinya. "Pak tua jangan coba untuk mengajariku ya brengsek! " Ucap Kabuto menatang.

Tak berselang lama Kabutopun melanjutkan ceritanya kembali.

"-Kemudian Menma sempat mengatakan suatu hal dengan seseorang berpakaian serba hitam. Aku hanya bisa mengamatinya dari jauh, dan hampir dua jam setelah itu tiba-tiba polisi datang lengkap dengan beberapa pasukan.. alhasil semuanya kacau, bahkan aku sempat dipenjara selama enam bulan penuh karena tragedi itu.. Dasar Menma Sialan!" Kutukan dilontarkan oleh Kabuto.

"Apa Ventagon cafe sering menjadi tempat transaksi narkoba atau obat-obat lain yang sejenis?" Selidik Shikamaru.

Kabuto mengangguk lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Iya, awalnya aku melarang keras para bandar itu mengedarkan narkoba ditempatku.. tapi mau bagaimana lagi karena pelanggannya berasal dari kalangan orang-orang kaya dan aku juga mendapat imbas bayaran yang lumayan besar, jadi aku tidak bisa melarang mereka bertransaksi di tempatku.." Jawab Kabuto mantap.

"Permainanmu benar-benar kotor.." Sembur Jiraya.

"Aish! aku benar-benar tidak suka padamu pak tua!" Kabuto memplototi Jiraya jengah.

"Tunggu-tunggu! Jadi jika di cafe itu memang tempat penyebaran narkoba berarti Menma tau itu, dan kemungkinan Menma adalah seorang pemakai Narkoba juga kan? mengingat tadi kau bilang kakakku sering berkunjung ke cafemu.."

Kalimat itu terlontar dari Naruto untuk Kabuto.

Sedangkan Kabuto hanya mengangkat bahunya dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang hendak melorot dari wajahnya.

"Naruto, aku bukan tipe orang yang terlalu teliti.. aku tidak tau pasti apakah Menma itu positif seorang pemakai Narkoba atau tidak. Tapi yang jelas aku tau jika Menma datang berkunjung ke tempatku, itu tandanya ia sedang stress atau sedang bertengkar dengan istrinya.." Jawab Kabuto.

"Jadi kejadian saat itu hanya sebuah kebetulan. Pertama Menma hanya mengunjungi cafe saat ia sedang stress, mungkin saja malam itu kebetulan Menma memang sedang mengalami stress berat. Kedua Naruto memang berkunjung ke cafe itu pada saat Menma ada disana. kemudian karena sedang ada transaksi Narkoba juga, saat itulah Menma menyewa tempat satu malam penuh dan membeli sejumlah Narkoba untuk menjebak Naruto.."

Shikamaru menyimpulkan.

"Jadi sederhana seperti itu.." Ucap Naruto. Wajah tampannya mengeras.

"Jangan lupa proses kebangkrutanku! Menma harus mengganti rugi semuanya! Rasa-rasanya aku ingin menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk memusnahkan bocah merah sialan itu!" Suara Kabuto meninggi.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, bangkrut apanya? Bukti nyatanya orang bernama Kabuto ini mempunya rumah mewah begini.

 ** _"Stress nih orang!"_** Batin Naruto.

"Apakah kau punya gambar atau foto apapun tentang kejadian penyergapan itu.?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Jangankan berfoto dengan gadis-gadis seksi, menyelamatkan diri saja aku tidak sempat bodoh! kejadian itu terlalu cepat! " Tutur Kabuto. Kemudian tangannya untuk mengeluarkan smartphone miliknya.

"Tapi jika kalian memaksa, periksalah galeri ponselku siapa tau kalian mendapat sesuatu yang menarik.. karena aku hampir tidak pernah menghapus foto-foto yang tersimpan disana.."

Naruto menerima ponsel itu, dengan lincah jarinya mencari sebuah bukti yang berhubungan dengan kasusnya.

Setelah hampir 5 menit, Naruto jadi mual saat melihat semua koleksi foto Kabuto. Karena hampir semuanya merekam keadaan cafe yang dipenuhi wanita-wanita bugil. Fuck! Rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

"Bagaimana ada tidak? jika ada jangan lupa tambahan bayarannya!" Sembur Kabuto santai. Jiraya melayangkan tatapan membunuh, karena hampir 50 juta lebih uangnya habis hanya untuk membayar informasi dari Kabuto ditambah 50 juta lagi di setiap foto yang benar saja?!

Naruto mulai jijik dan ingin muntah, namun urung dilakukan setelah ia melihat lima foto yang berjejer dengan tanggal yang sama dan memperlihatkan beberapa sudut cafe serta tercetak jelas wajah Menma ada disana.

"Lima foto aku ambil.." Ucap cepat Naruto, ia kemudian mengirim berkas itu ke ponselnya dan ponsel Shikamaru.

Kabuto menyeringai lebar karena sebentar lagi ia akan mendapat tambahan uang dari lima foto yang dipilih bungsu Namikaze itu.

"Hai pak tua!, siapkan uang tambahan sebesar 250 juta untuk lima foto yang dipilih cucumu.." Kekeh bahagia Kabuto.

"Berengsek! " Umpat Jiraya kesal.

Bersambung...

tsah wkwkw..

ngh? gimana menurut kalian?

Ok sekarang aku mau balas sedikit review yang masuk nih..

Hikari Chiyo : Makasi udah mempir dek.. iya sepertinya flasback kebencian Minato pada Naruto ada dichaper depan..

Agisummimura : hahaha.. nggak apa kok Agis, makasi udah selalu mampir diffc ku ya..

Gaki uzumaki : emang banyak konfliknya.. kamu yang sabar aja ya, aku ini terlalu alay jika sudah menyangkut masalah keluarga wkwk.. jadi pengennya ngetik masalah baru terus disetiap chapernya..

CAR 123 : maaf lama nunggu ya dek.. btw sebenrnya aku mau publis ffc ini pas udah selesai lebaran.. tapi setelah aku cek kalender akademik ternyata pas itu aku mau uas huuuh.. sedih rasanya dan untukmu dek, aku bisa pastikan jika raut wajah adikku percis seperti yang kamu gambarkan diriview wkwkwk.. dia memang agak sensi dengan orang-orang yang mencurigakan :3

Loray 29 Alus : ngih niki sampun lanjut kak..

auliaMRQ : yap makasi udah mampir..

uyab4869 : siap kak..

Hikari Cherry Blossom24 : hai kak sekarang udah kebayar ya hutangku untuk adegan enna-enna-nya wkwk.. maaf jika prediksinya meleset, karena story ini 30 persen aku percepat.. jadi ya gitu deh adegan anunya keluar disini..

lana : walaupaun belum login makasi ya udah mencamtumkan nama, aku kan jadi gampang manggil kamu dengan sebutan lana.. dan makasi semangatnya ya lana..

Guest : Haahhh.. capek deh, kamu nih ya.. yang sopan dikit napa, aku nggak suka dipanggil 'nyet' karena pasti langsung berhubungan dengan salah satu sebutan nama untuk spesies primata. *tau nggak sakitnya tuh disini* yaudah deh udah terlanjur juga, lain kali panggil aku dengan sebutan mbok Ega atau kak Ega boleh kok.. :3 /[apa kamu bisa?]

narusaku29 : yaap siap kak makasi udah mampir..

.980 : siap kak..

Arch Strike : siap kak..

catatan manja dari author : tolong maafkan ya, aku hilaf dan pinginnya aku publis ffc ini pas udah lebaran tapi nggak bisa karena saat itu aku ada uas.. segitu dulu bacot dari mbok ega see you next chap..


	10. new world

Warning : **(Only for 18).** OOC,typo, EYD berantakan, jauh dari kata sempurna.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing [ Naruto x Sakura]

Rated : M

 **Aku hanya butuh kamu sayang**

 **Siang hari dikediaman Namikaze.**

Kushina duduk dengan sangat anggun, tepat di disampingnya sang suami berdiri sambil menyender di pinggiran lengan sofa. Kebetulan Menma sedang ke kantor jadi saatnya untuk meluruskan kebenaran yang terlontar dari mulut Menma beberapa waktu lalu.

"Shion, Tou-san ingin mendengar kebenarannya langsung dari mulutmu.." Minato bersuara. Menurut Shion, Minato pribadi yang cukup tegas dan ayah mertuanya ini adalah panutannya.

Namun Shion jarang berkomunikasi langsung dengan Minato, jadilah wanita berparas cantik ini sedikit gugup bila ditatap langsung oleh pria berambut kuning itu.

"Apa maksud Tou-san? Maaf sebelumnya aku kurang paham.." Sungguh sopan pembawaan Shion, Kushina jadi iba. Namun karena Minato memintanya untuk ikut mengadakan acara curhat-curhatan kecil ini, wanita merah itu tak punya pilihan.

"Asal kau tau kemarin Tou-san sempat sedikit, berbincang dengan Menma.."

Kushina mengangguk dalam diam, ia duduk dengan gelisah sebenarnya Kushina ingin cepat-cepat ke apartemen Naruto lagi untuk bermain-main dengan malaikat kecil cucunya yang imut. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi keadaan tak mengijinkannya pergi kesana dengan cepat.

"Lalu kalau boleh aku tau apa yang Tou-san bicarakan dengan Menma-kun?"

Sembari menatap shappire ayahnya Shion meremas tangannya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya ini sedikit tabu untukmu, tapi demi mewujudkan cita-cita putraku terpaksa aku harus bertindak sendiri untuk membereskan semuanya.." Lanjut Minato dengan berwibawa.

"Aku tau Menma-kun begitu ambisius untuk mengembangkan perusahaan Tou-san.."

"Itulah sebabnya, agar cita-cita Menma terwujud Tou-san ingin kau bercerai dengan Menma secepatnya.."

Kalimat Minato membuat Shion melotot kaget, Kushina juga sama wanita itu bahkan tak tau apa-apa tentang masalah ini.

"Apa maksudmu Minato!?" Gertak Kushina, ia kadang tak mengerti dengan isi kepala kuning suaminya itu.

Shion menangis dalam diam, setidaknya Kaa-sannya sudah ikut membantunya.

"Kushina bukankah kau ingin segera memiliki seorang cucu?" Seolah tak memiliki simpati Minato masih saja bisa berujar dingin pada Kushina.

"Iya aku memang sangat menginginkannya dari Menma, tapi apa maksudmu menyuruh Shion bercerai dengan Menma..? apa kau sudah GILA!" Tuntut Kushina.

Minato menarik nafas kuat, kemudian ia mulai menjelaskan semuanya secara sederhana. "Kushina kau harus tau, apa penyebab Menma tidak bisa memiliki seorang anak!.."

Shion mendongkak. _"Jangan-jangan Tou-san sudah tau jika Menma mengalami infertilitas?"_ Batin Shion. Air mata menetes membasahi wajahnya yang cantik. Seingat Shion, hal ini hanya menjadi rahasia diantara mereka berdua (Shion dan Menma) Tidak mungkin ada yang tau jika suaminya mandul. Jika sampai itu terjadi maka bisa dipastikan Menma akan murka dan marah besar padanya.

"Memangnya apa penyebabnya, apakah sangat serius hingga harus ada perceraian diantara mereka berdua..?" Ucap Kushina dengan nada meninggi.

" Sayang sekali, Menma mengatakan jika Shion itu mandul.." Mata shappire itu menatap violet yang mulai tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan suaminya.

"A-apa?" Ulang Kushina. Shion apalagi, belum selesai dengan rasa kaget yang pertama. Lagi-lagi ia harus dikagetkan dengan berita palsu yang dikatakan oleh ayah mertuanya.

"Apa benar Menma-kun mengatakan itu Tou-san?" Ini semua salah, sebenarnya Shion ingin marah karena bukan kebenaran yang terucap dari bibir Minato.

Tapi otak pintarnya langsung bekerja, ketika Shion mengingat kembali ekspresi Menma saat dokter kandungan mengatakan jika sperma yang diproduksi oleh suaminya itu rusak dan tak bisa membuahi sel telur milik Shion.

Sebenarnya tanpa sepengetahuan Minato dan Kushina. Shion dan Menma bahkan telah melakukan program bayi tabung sebanyak 3 kali namun masih tak membuahkan hasil apapun.

Ini semua karena faktor genetik yang diderita oleh Menma sendiri, yaitu kemampuan memproduksi sel sperma yang rendah serta disetiap selnya mengalami pembelahan tak sempurna hingga pembuahan tidak pernah terjadi jika sperma Menma disatukan dengan sel telur milik Shion.

Dua tahun lalu bahkan Menma sempat mengamuk hebat saat semua usaha mereka untuk memiliki seorang anak gagal total. Dan imbasnya hubungan rumah tangga mereka sempat merenggang. Semuanya memang seolah baik-baik saja, Menma begitu pintar bersandiwara didepan Tou-san dan Kaa-sannya untuk menyembunyikan hubungan rumah tangganya yang retak. Kemudian beberapa bulan berselang Menma mulai menyadari dan sedikit-demi sedikit mulai mau menerima kenyataan bahwa ia tak mungkin bisa menjadi seorang ayah.

 _Menma.."_ Batin Shion sedih.

Sayang sekali Shion sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada pria merah itu, dan sudah bersumpah atas nama pernikahannya bahwa ia akan tetap tutup mulut mengenai kebenaran bahwa Menma mengalami kemandulan.

Tapi tetap saja semua ini salah! Seharusnya Menma bisa mengatakan sendiri pada ayah dan ibunya jika ia mandul. Shion pikir dengan merahasiakan semuanya maka suatu saat Menmalah yang akan mengaku jika dirinya tak mampu memberikan pewaris untuk keluarga besar Namikaze.

Disamping itu Shion adalah wanita yang memiliki harga diri tinggi, ia harus membuat perhitungan setelah bertemu dengan suaminya nanti. Dan yang pasti tanpa sepengetahuan mertuanya. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan sebagai seorang istri yang baik adalah menerima tuduhan palsu dari ayah mertuanya. Shion siap menerima kebohongan yang telah dibuat oleh suaminya.

 _"Semoga ini bisa membantumu Menma, aku percaya kelak kita akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan tak terhitung dari Kami-sama.."_ Batin Shion.

"Apa maksudmu, dengan mengulang pertanyaanku Shion? Apa kau tidak sadar jika dirimulah yang menjadi penghalang untuk Menma duduk dikursi tertinggi.." Dingin Minato lagi.

Kushina menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Minato sudah keterlaluan.

"Minato kau ini!" Kushina berdiri.

"APA!? Kau masih berharap akan memiliki cucu dalam waktu dekat jika menantumu ini mandul?" Ulas Minato lagi sembari menunjuk Shion dengan wajahnya.

"Tou-san..!" Lirih Shion.

Minato hanya memandangnya sesaat. "Katakan pada Kushina jika semua yang aku ucapkan itu benar! " Paksa Minato.

"Kaa-san.. Tou-san benar, akulah yang mandul.. Menma tau itu! tapi kami sudah berusaha semampu kami, bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan kalian aku dan Menma sudah melakukan program bayi tabung sebanyak 3 kali dan dokter yang menangani kami bahkan menyerah dengan keadaan ini.." Akhirnya isakan Shion pecah dengan sigap Kushina mendekap anaknya ke pelukannya.

"Minato! kau keterlaluan.. sudahlah Shion tak apa Kaa-san ada disini.."

Minato merasa sedikit bersalah tapi tak apa, ini untuk kebaikan Menma juga. Karena jika masalah ini dibiarkan begitu saja maka cepat atau lambat Menma bisa jatuh ke jurang kegagalan.

"Baiklah, aku berikan waktu diskusi selama satu bulan... Shion, Tou-san ingin kau bersikap dewasa.. apapun yang menjadi keputusan Menma setelah ini Tou-san harap kau bisa menerimanya dengan lapang dada.." Akhirnya Minato menyudahi perbincangan mereka.

"Usht.. Shion tidak perlu diambil hati, Minato memang begitu.. dia suka menuntut banyak hal yang belum tentu semua orang bisa melakukannya.."

"Hiks.. tak apa Kaa-san aku mengerti, semua ini salahku. Tapi aku sangat mencintai Menma.."

* * *

 **Bagian Naruto**

Dengan tenang Papa berambut pirang itu sedang menunggu sang putra yang sebentar lagi akan pulang dari Tk Jungsu.

Pandangan ibu-ibu muda yang sedang menunggu kedatangan anak-anak mereka juga jatuh ke dalam pesona Naruto. Bayangkan saja, keberadaan Naruto bagaikan sebuah oasis di gurun pasir yang tandus. Sunggu Naruto seperti hot Papa yang sangat sempurna.

Lihat penampilan Naruto yang memakai kemeja lengan panjang berwarna darkblue, dengan dua kancing teratas terbuka dipadukan dengan cropspans warna putih susu benar-benar terlihat seperti artis. Belum lagi rambut pirang lembut itu melambai-lambai saat tertiup angin.

"Naruto.." Tepukan di bahunya membuat pria bermata shappire itu menoleh, sempat ingin marah karena kebetulan lengannya yang terlukan ditepuk sangat keras namun niat marahnya segera diurungkan karena melihat pria yang nampak familiar diingatannya.

"Sai.." Balas Naruto kemudian.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, bagaimana keadaanmu Naruto?.. Maaf aku dan Ino tidak sempat menjengukmu saat dirumah sakit karena, Inojin saat itu juga sedang demam.." Panjang Sai kemudian.

Naruto tersenyum maklum, pasti Sai tau dirinya sempat masuk rumah sakit akibat vertigo yang kambuh dari Sakura.

"Aah.. tidak apa-apa, Aku sudah agak baikan.. kau sendiri bagaimana kabarmu?" Balas Naruto.

"Seperti yang kau lihat.. aku sangat sehat, apa kau juga sedang menunggu Shina?"

" Iya, ini pertama kalinya aku menjemput anak nakal itu.." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya. Sai memang sempat menjadi temannya karena dikenalkan oleh Sakura. Jadi awaupun akrab tapi Naruto masih belum bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan Sai.

Hening beberapa saat.

"Huah, sepertinya kita menjadi idola kaum ibu-ibu disini.. semoga anak-anak cepat datang.." Sai berbisik karena dirinya mulai agak risih dengan tatapan para wanita buas di dekat mereka berdua.

"Kau benar, mereka terlihat menyeramkan.." Gumam Naruto.

* * *

Mebuki turun dari bus, kini wanita tua itu datang dengan sebuah payung ditangannya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba langit Konoha city sedikit mendung.

"Semoga aku bisa bertemu dengan cucuku..." Bisik Mebuki parau, pasalnya kemarin siang saat ia pergi ke TK Jungsu untuk menjemput cucunya. Bocah bernama lengkap Haruno Shinachiku itu tak nampak saat gerombolan anak-anak keluar dari gedung TK.

Hati kecilnya sebagai seorang nenek benar-benar risau, saat seorang guru mengatakan bahwa cucunya memang sedari tadi pagi tidak menghadiri kelas.

Mebuki berharap jika kali ini ia bisa bertemu dengan Shina walaupun hanya sebentar. Dengan begitu ia bisa tenang, karena bisa melihat senyum manis cucu tunggalnya.

Ketika kakinya sampai pada tempat tunggu, mata Mebuki menangkap keberadaan sosok Naruto disana sedang berbincang dengan Sai.

Wanita ringkih itu mendekat, ia hendak menyapa pria pirang yang sangat dicintai oleh putrinya itu.

"Naruto.. Sai.." Kedua Papa muda itu serempak menoleh, kemudian keduanya tersenyum untuk menyambut Mebuki.

"Selamat siang, Bibik.."

"Bibik kesini sendiri?" Tanya Sai.

"Iya, karena kemarin aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan cucuku, aku harap sekarang keberuntungan memihak pada wanita tua ini.."

Naruto tersenyum, seperti yang sempat ia katakan sebelum pergi membawa Sakura. Bahwa Naruto tidak akan pernah menghalangi bila Mebuki atau Kizashi ingin bertemu dengan Shina.

"Anak-anak belum ada yang pulang, Nanti biar aku saja yang mengantar bibi Mebuki pulang juga.." Ucap Naruto.

Dan anggukan lemah sebagai jawaban. Tak berselang lama kemudian suara ribut anak-anak menusuk telinga Naruto, Sai, Mebuki dan orang tua lain yang masih setia menunggu putra-putri mereka.

Pertama Inojin datang dengan berbanjiran keringat, selalu seperti ini. Bekas berupa cairan berbau apek menempel disuluruh tubuh kecinya. Kemudian anak berkulit pucat itu memeluk erat sang ayah.

" Naruto, bibik Mebuki kami duluan ya.." Sai berpamitan dengan sopan.

"Iya kalian hati-hati dijalan.." Sahut Mebuki, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangannya pelan.

Kini netra shappire milik Naruto dengan teliti mengamati setiap anak yang berhamburan keluar dari TK Jungsu.

"Kemana cucuku.." Cicit Mebuki cemas karena sudah semakin sepi anak-anak yang datang dari gedung sekolah.

Kaki kecilnya berjalan secara perlahan, angin berhembus menerbangkan helaian pirangnya. Shinachiku berjalan dengan teramat sangat santai. Setelah sampai di depan gerbang mata bulatnya melebar ketika tau siapa saja orang yang menjemputnya siang ini.

Mebuki merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar kala kaki kecil Shina dengan semangat berlari ke arahnya. Namun sayang tak dapat ia bekap dalam pelukan si cucu pirangnya.

"Papa.." Seru Shinachiku begitu bersemangat.

Justru Naruto yang kaget ketika kaki jenjangnya dipeluk erat oleh putranya. Naruto terdiam, ia membeku sesaat. Rasa sakit saat melihat Mebuki terduduk di bawah dengan tubuh gemetar membuatnya goyah.

"Shina, lihat nenekmu disana ayo peluk nenek Mebuki.." Ucap Naruto lembut, tapi sayang anaknya begitu keras kepala. Bahkan Shina semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kaki Naruto.

"Tidak mau! pokoknya Shina mau pulang sama Papa dan bermain sama nenek Kushina.." Rengekan itu semakin membuat Mebuki berkaca-kaca.

Wanita yang telah berumur itu larut dalam rasa sedih, Lantas ia mendekat pada Naruto dan memposisikan dirinya berjongkok pada cucunya.

"Shina sayang, tidak kangen sama nenek?" Ucap Mebuki sedih.

Shina meneliti, emeraldnya berkedip beberapa kali. Hati kecil Shinachiku sebenarnya sudah tak mau lagi berhubungan dengan Mebuki ataupun Kizashi.

Gelengan kuat oleh Shina semakin membuat Mebuki sedih. "Shina sudah punya nenek baru, Shina tidak mau sama nenek Mebuki lagi. karena Kakek Kizashi jahat, kakek sudah memukul Mama dan Papa.."

Naruto membisu, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut keci Shina pastilah sangat menyakitkan hati Mebuki.

Dengan cepat Naruto meluruskan semuanya. "Shina, tidak bicara seperti itu, bagaimana pun juga nenek Mebuki adalah nenek Shina, dan ibu dari Mama Sakura.. kita adalah keluarga.." Ceramah Naruto, ia berharap anak usia 3 tahun itu mengerti dengan semua yang ia katakan.

Shina memandang bingung Naruto, emerald itu begitu polos. "Tapi Paa.. Shina, lebih suka sama nenek Kushina.. dia baik dan selalu memberikan hadiah untuk Shina.." Lanjut si kecil.

Mebuki merasa tak berguna, kemudian dengan paksa ia meraup tubuh mungil Shina dalam dekapannya. "Maafkan nenek, mungkin nenek Mebuki tidak bisa memberikan banyak hal pada Shina.. tapi asalkan Shina tau, nenek sangat sayang sama kamu.." Ucapnya kemudian.

* * *

 **Bagian Menma.**

Mentari orange menyambut kedatangan Menma saat ia memasuki rumah mewahnya. Aneh saat kakinya menapak ke dapur istri tercintanya tak ada disana.

"Kemana Shion?" Gumannya.

Salah satu pembantu mendatangi Menma, dengan sopan ia memberitahukan jika tuan besar Minato dan Kushina sedang pergi ke vila mereka yang terletak di wilayah Konoha Timur.

"Jadi mereka berdua pergi berkencan!" Beo Menma.

Setelahnya ia berjalan menuju kamar. Ketika pintu dibuka. Cahaya terang menyilaukan menusuk violet jernih milik Menma.

"Apa-apaan ini!.." Serunya tak terima karena perih melanda matanya yang indah.

"Menma kau sudah pulang..?" Menma terkejut saat Shion menyambutnya dengan tampang pucat.

"Shion, kau kenapa? apa kau sakit?" Kekawatiran Menma semakin menjadi-jadi kala Shion tak mau menerima pelukannya.

"Kau menyakitiku.." Bisik Shion pelan.

"Aku bahkan belum menyentuhmu!.. Aku baru saja pulang dari kantor! kau ini kenapa?" Suara Menma meninggi.

"Aku pikir dengan merahasiakan semuanya, kau sendirilah yang akan mengatakan kejujuran itu..!" Shion berkata ambigu, Menma mengkerutkan dahinya teramat sangat dalam.

"Jangan bilang Tou-san mengancammu tadi.."

Shion mengangguk lemah. "Maafkan aku Shion.." Menma melembut, dibelainya sayang wajah sang istri.

"Walaupun kau minta maaf, kata maaf darimu saja tidak cukup untuk menyembuhkan luka dihatiku dan juga pemikiran buruk Tou-san terhadapku.."

Menma menyerah, bagaimanapun ini semua memang salahnya. Dulu ia memberikan sumpah pada Shion agar merahasiakan keadaannya yang mandul tapi sekarang justru mulutnya berucap istrinya yang mandul agar posisi menjadi CEO selamat ditangannya.

"Apa saja yang Tou-san katakan tadi, padamu..?" Lirih Menma.

"Tou-san menyuruhku untuk segera bercerai denganmu.."

Menma diam, shit Tou-san!

"Tidak, aku tidak mau! Kau tidak boleh pergi.." Tolak Menma. Lantas ia memeluk Shion begitu sangat erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Shion, aku mohon.." Ucapnya lagi.

"Cukup! tolong berikan aku waktu untuk menjernihkan pikiranku Menma.."

Dorongan kecil membuat Menma terhuyung ke belakang. Violet itu memicing dengan kerutan-kerutan kebingungan.

"KAU MAU KEMANA!?" Bentak Menma, Shion masih saja merapikan beberapa bajunya ke dalam sebuah koper kecil.

"Aku mau pulang ke rumah ibu sebentar.. " Datar Shion. Hati kecilnya berteriak untuk tidak melakukan acara pelarian, namun ego dan rasa kecewanya begitu besar terhadap Menma.

Menma menjatuhkan koper itu dari atas ranjang dengan kasar. "Aku bilang kau tidak boleh pergi, APA KAU TULI!?"

 **PLAK**..

Satu tamparan yang lumayan keras mendarat dipipi mulus Menma, lelaki tegap itu semakin terbawa emosi karena untuk kedua kalinya wanita berambut pucat itu berhasil menamparnya secara telak.

"SHION!.. kau taku kalau aku paling benci mendapatkan tamparan, sekarang kesabaranku sudah habis!.." Menma mencekal pipi Shion begitu erat.

"Menma lepaskan!" Erang Shion kesakitan

"TIDAK! kau sudah berjanji akan selalu ada untukku, tapi kenapa kau sekarang berniat untuk meninggalkanku!-"

Nafas Menma memburu, memang sulit menjelaskan hubungan rumah tangga yang dijalani oleh Menma, kadang semuanya terlihat harmonis tapi di waktu-waktu lainnya pertengkaran hebat seperti ini mewarnai hirup pikuk perjalanan rumah tangganya.

"-Kau tidak terima jika aku berbohong pada Tou-san? Biarkan saja Tou-san tau kalau kau itu mandul Shion, Walaupun Tou-san mengancammu agar segera bercerai denganku.. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam..! Aku pasti menolak dengan keras keinginan Tou-san untuk memisahkan kita! "

"Menma, tolong mengerti aku tidak meninggalkanmu.. aku hanya ingin ketenangan sejenak, Aku mau menginap dirumah ibuku! Tou-sanmu memberikan tekanan berat, lama-lama aku bisa STRESS DISINI!.."Diakhir kalimatnya Shion membentak dan menegaskan bahwa dirinya begitu terbebani oleh keinginan Minato yang memihak pada keegoisan.

Setelah mendengar pengakuan sang istri kungkungan itu pun terlepas dengan sendirinya. Menma bernafas lega.

"Berapa lama kau akan menginap di rumah ibu?" Ujar Menma dingin, namun beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya menunduk disertai dengan tangan yang memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Sampai kita punya jalan keluar dari masalah ini!" Shion kembali membenahi kopernya. Menma hanya terdiam lalu ia juga kembali bersuara.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut denganmu.. anggap saja kita sedang berlibur.."

"Boleh saja.."

Shion bisa apa, ia juga sudah terlanjur sangat mencintai pria berkepala merah ini. Mungkin selanjutnya ia akan menyerahkan masalah ini pada Menma saja karena Shion percaya Menma pasti punya jalan keluarnya.

* * *

 **Sore hari diapartement Naruto.**

Seperti biasa Sakura baru saja pulang dari kantor, jam telah menunjukan pukul 17.00 pm. Aura lelah menguar dari tubuh ramping itu.

"Sakura?" Suara Naruto membuatnya menoleh ke belakang.

"Sayang, kalian juga baru pulang?.."

Naruto nyengir kuda dengan senyum lima jarinya yang lebar. "Iya, untungnya aku ingat kalau hari ini kita diajak makan malam diluar oleh Erro-Jii.."

Sakura terbelalak, ia baru tau kalau kakek Naruto mengajaknya untuk diner. "Yang benar saja?" Ucap Sakura tak percaya.

"Iya benar, makanya aku dan Shina pulang jam segini.. karena kami harus mampir ke butik untuk membelikanmu sebuah gaun.." Sembari berucap Naruto meletakan beberapa kantung belanjaan. Tepat disampingnya Shina sedang sibuk mengemut ice cream batangan rasa melon pemberian Naruto.

"Ayo Sakura sebaiknya kita segera bersiap-siap.."

"Sekarang?" Hembusan nafas lelah dari Sakura. Mau-tak mau membuat Naruto mendengus geli.

"Iya sayangku.. agar lebih efisien bagaimana kalau kita mandi bertiga?" Ucap Naruto jahil.

Sakura yang tadinya tak begitu peduli, dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan wajah merona.

Entah kenapa Sakura justru mengiakan ajakan Naruto untuk mandi bersama. Dan disinilah dia, duduk disebuah kursi kecil dengan sedikit menunduk. Rasa nyaman saat Naruto menggosok bahunya membuat wanita pinkis itu terlihat rileks.

"Kau bekerja sangat keras ya, Sakura..?" Ucap Naruto.

"Hm.. akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali tuntutan pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan dikantor, aku lelah sayang.."

Tangan Sakura bermain untuk menyabuni seluruh badan Shinachiku yang juga sedang berendam didalam bathtub.

"Kasihan.." Ucap Naruto. Kini pria tampan itu berdiri masih dengan handuk putih yang melilit tubuh bagian bawahnya, ia lantas mencuci tangannya di wastafel.

Sakura melihat kepergian Naruto, dan saat ia melihat punggung Naruto. Sakura baru sadar bahwa tato yang ia singgung kemarin telah terhapus setengahnya. Sakura berfikir, apakah gara-gara dirinya Naruto sampai rela menghapus tato permanen itu dari punggungnya?

Lantas Sakura meninggalkan Shinachiku yang bermain dengan bebek karetnya dan menghampiri Naruto yang sedang mencukur kumis tipis miliknya.

"Naruto.." Sakura memeluk tubuh kekar itu dari belakang, sontak saja sesuatu yang kenyal menubruk punggung kekar Naruto.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Masih menyisakan sudut sempit di bagian pipi, akhirnya Naruto selesai bercukur. Kemudian ia berbalik menatap wanita cantik bermata emerald itu.

"Hm?" Naruto menunggu.

"Kenapa kau menghapus tato dipunggungmu?" Cicit Sakura, karena jujur Sakura mulai menyukai Naruto yang bertato. Pria yang bertato kelihatan 5 kali lipat lebih seksi di matanya.

"Kau pasti tidak suka, makanya aku hapus.."

"Siapa yang bilang, aku tidak suka? sayang.. kau itu kelihatan lebih seksi dan maco saat diranjang dengan tato-tato itu.. aku menyukainya.." Lantang Sakura.

Naruto menyeringai, namun ia sedikit kecewa karena keputusan untuk membersihkan lukisan kulit itu keliru.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi.. sudah terhapus setengah.." Ucap Naruto lesu.

Sakura memonyongkan bibirnya kecewa, shappire itu terus saja menatapnya intens. Lantas tanpa ancang-ancang Sakura berjinjit dan mencium belahan bibir seksi Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto meraup tubuh telanjang Sakura yang hanya dilapisi celana dalam, untuk semakin menggesek setiap tonjolan otot sixpack Naruto.

Tak tanggung-tanggung bahkan karena asik bercumbu Naruto bahkan memijat bokong Sakura secara erotis.

"Mau coba sensasi itu lagi?" Bisik Naruto pelan, saat cumbuan mereka terlepas.

"Aku rasa sama seperti saat kuliah dulu.." Jawab Sakura.

"Ini berbeda.. dan akan jauh lebih menyenangkan.." Sambung Naruto. Kemudian mereka beranjak menuju tempat shower karena kamar mandi diapartemen Naruto memiliki dua bilik. Satu untuk bilik bathtub dan satu lagi untuk bilik shower.

Naruto menutup rapat-rapat pintu bilik shower, dan sangat kebetulan bilik tersebut sedikit kedap suara. Lalu ia mendekat ke tempat Sakura yang berdiam diri dekat tembok.

"Aku tau, kau selalu menjadi lelaki temesum Naruto.." Sakura mengalungkan tangannya pada leher kokoh Naruto. Dengan nafas yang mulai memburu membuat Naruto langsung melumat bibir kenyal Sakura dengan tidak sabaran.

Karena Naruto bermain kasar, Sakura juga tak mau kalah. ia juga menjabak kasar rambut belakang Naruto.

Tak mau berhenti disana, Naruto menggerayang turun. Kewanitaan Sakura jadi sasarannya, entah kekuatan dari mana Naruto berhasil merobek celana dalam Sakura.

 _"Fuck Naruto! itu celana dalam mahal.."_ Rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura menggeliat ke kiri dan kekanan saat jari tangan Naruto mengelus permukaan klitorisnya. Karena Sakura yang tak bisa diam terpaksa Naruto harus menghimpit tubuh polos itu ke dinding.

Nah sesuatu mulai tegang dan mengacung sempurna dari dalam lilitan handuk putih yang dipakai Naruto. Juniornya berkedut untuk meminta jatah belaian liar mulut atau lubang vagina Sakura.

"Hammmnghh..." Lenguh Sakura lolos kala sudut bibirnya sedikit terbebas.

"Naahh~~… Nikmat sekali sayang.." Ucap lengkap Sakura ketika Naruto bermain double yaitu pada payudara dan lubang kewanitaan Sakura.

Saat Naruto merasakan sedikit lendir yang menerpa jarinya ia berhenti bermain pada tempat sensitif milik Sakura.

"Sakura.. cepat sekali! aku belum puas.." Rancu Naruto.

"Maaf, aku terlalu terangsang sayang.."

"Yasudah, buat aku keluar banyak hari ini.." Pinta Naruto, Sakura mengerti sedikit tersipu lantas ibu satu anak itu sedikit bersimpuh ia ingin memberikan oral seks terbaik untuk Naruto.

Pertama dielusnya ujung tumpul panis lelaki pirang itu. Tanpa basa -basi lagi Sakura lantas menjilati seluruh permukaan torpedo Naruto. Wanita ia juga memijat pangkal buah zakar itu secara lembut.

Naruto sampai memejamkan mata karena kenikmatan duniawi ini. "Good sayang.. nghhh~ kau semakin ahli.."

Mendapat sanjungan Sakura makin semangat, walaupun sedikit ragu namun pada akhinya ia menelan bulat-bulat penis panjang milik Naruto.

"Shhttt..." Desis Naruto.

Maju-mundur mahkota pinkis itu memberi pelayanan manja pada batang tegang itu. Naruto mengusap lembut pipi Sakura. Dan perlahan ia juga menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk menusuk lebih dalam mulut Sakura yang sedang mengoral panisnya.

"Uhhnghh.. Sayang~ Aku semakin dekat.."

Sakura ingin muntah, namun ia tahan. Sedangkan panis Naruto semakin mengembang dan berkedut tak jelas didalam mulutnya.

"Cukup Sayang~~…" Naruto melepas paksa bibir Sakura dari Panisnya.

 **Crot.. crot..**

Semburan panas sperma Naruto membasahi bagian dada Sakura. Begitu banyak hingga Sakura harus sabar menunggu muntahan itu berakhir.

"Aahh.." Lega Naruto, Papa muda itu tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Kemarilah.." Naruto memerintahkan Sakura untuk mendekat, ia tidak tau apa isi kepala pirang lelaki tampan itu.

Tanpa diduga Naruto memojokkan Sakura lagi, Tangannya yang berotot mengangkat kaki jenjang Sakura hingga bertengger sampai pada bahunya.

"Naruto kau liar dan hal itu yang membuatku semakin mencintaimu sayang.." Bisik Sakura begitu seksi. Tak segan-segan Sakura sendiri yang langsung menancapkan panis Naruto ke dalam vagina-nya yang terangsang.

"Oohh.. my! calon istriku nakal.."

"Itahhh~~.. Sayang ayo genjot! " Perintah Sakura mutlak.

Naruto sedikit menggigiti bahu Sakura, dan hujaman kasar meluncur deras di areal tubuh bagian bawah Sakura.

Wanita pinkis itu memeluk sangat erat tubuh kekar Naruto agar posisi mereka semakin merapat.

In-out Naruto begitu kasar, Sakura bahkan bisa merasakan dinding rahimnya ikut tersodok karena panis Naruto sangat panjang.

"Nah~… Naruto~ Sayang... aahhhhkk~~…" Desah Sakura panjang. Naruto menengguk air liurnya dalam-dalam.

Badan kecil itu berguncang hebat, Naruto terlalu bernafsu tapi Sakura suka.

"Shit! Ooh~ good, hngmmm~…" Naruto jadi ikut-ikutan merancuka desahannya.

"Sebut namaku yang banyak sayang.." Pinta Naruto.

"Sayang… Terlalu ngh~ dal.. ahm~…" Sakura terbata dibagian akhir.

Tak lama berselang mereka sama-sama merasakan kedutan kuat didalam penyatuan tubuh itu.

"Naruto~ Naru.. tho~…" Sakura sedikit mencakar punggung Naruto lagi, sama seperti malam itu.

"Lakukan bersama Sakura.."

"Nghaaahh~.." Pekik Sakura.

Deras sekali cairan Sakura keluar, Naruto bisa pastikan jika penisnya sudah sangat basah didalam sana.

"Uhh~… Sayang.." Karena terlalu geli dan gemas Naruto mengigit kuat bahu Sakura saat semburan keduanya meluncur deras didalam rahim Sakura.

"Aauch sakit Naru..!"

Setelah sama-sama orgasme Naruto menghadiahkan kecupan didahi lebar Sakura.

"Aku sayang padamu.." Ucap Naruto Serak.

"Aku juga.. sangattt sayang padamu.." Balas Sakura cepat.

Naas sekali mereka berdua lupa jika ada seorang anak kecil yang juga ikut mandi dibilik bathtub.

"Mah! Mama dimana? Shina sudah bosan mandi, air hangatnya sudah dingin... MAMA..!" Suara cempreng dari Shinachiku begitu memekakkan telinga bahkan sampai menembus ruangan shower yang kedap suara. Membuat Sakura seketika menegang dan mendorong jauh-jauh tubuh kekar Naruto.

"Kita lupa ada Shina disini.." Rutuk Sakura.

"Hahaha.. kau benar, sebaiknya kita mandi sekarang kasihan Shina terlalu lama berendam nanti kulitnya bisa pucat.." Ujar Naruto, sebelum Sakura benar-benar pergi menemui Putra kecilnya yang tampan.

"Jika itu terjadi, semuanya karena salahmu telah membuatku lupa dengan Putra kecil kita.." Ucap Sakura kemudian. Tak lupa disertai dengan senyum manisnya.

* * *

Jiraya menunggu dengan sabar, biasanya orang lain yang akan menunggu kedatangannya selama beberapa menit atau bahkan beberapa jam lebih.

Tapi demi kebahagian Naruto ia rela menunggu kedatangan cucu kesayangannya di tengah -tengah keramain hotel tampatnya melakukan diner.

Tak lama kemudian munculah, tiga orang yang ia nantikan kehadirannya sedari tadi.

"Malam Jiraya-jii.." Ucap sopan Naruto.

Jiraya mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Mata tua itu memicing karena sedikit silau ketika ia ingin menatap wajah tampan cicit dan calon mantunya.

Naruto datang dengan baju kemeja dilapisi sweter hitam. Sedangkan si putra kecil memakai baju kaus lengan panjang yang sangat lembut dan nyaman. Yang terakhir Sakura begitu cantik dengan dandanan tipis serta lips yang sedikit mencuri perhatian. Wanita itu mengenakan outfit berwana pastel yang senada dengan warna baju anaknya.

Mereka bertiga mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing dan tentunya Shina agak kesulitan mencapi meja karena tinggi badannya belum sampai. "Erro-jiji sendiri?" Tanya Naruto saat ia selesai membantu anaknya mencapai tempat duduk.

"Bersama Nagato, sayangnya di menunggu dimobil.." Ucap Jiraya sedikit serak.

"Apa Jii-san sudah memesan?" Jiraya mengangguk lemah. Secara bergantian ia menoleh ke arah wanita muda yang berhasil menggaet hati cucu pirangnya.

"Naruto, langsung saja.. Jii-san ingin kau menjelaskan maksud dari semua keputusanmu! Kau yakin mau menikahi wanita ini?" Sebenarnya Sakura sedikit tersinggung karena di cap seperti wanita murahan oleh Jiraya.

"Aku yakin, karena Sakura adalah orang yang sangat aku cintai.." Jawab Naruto mantap

"Jii-san ingin tau Sakura ini berasal dari kalangan mana? apakah lebih superior dari Koyuki yang mewarisi Kastil Salju... " Ujar Jiraya dingin.

Karena tak tahan telah di rendahkan, Sakura kemudian besuara. "Cukup tuan Jiraya, saya paham keberadaan saya mungkin tak lebih dari parasit dikalangan berada seperti kalian.. tapi saya ingin anda tau jika tanpa Naruto, saya sendiri masih bisa hidup dengan sangat layak.."

Jiraya terdiam.

"-Dan sayang sekali, pemikiran anda masih saja sama seperti dulu. Apa anda tidak ingat dengan saya? Seorang wanita yang menangis di depan gerbang rumah Namikaze untuk meminta Naruto kembali.."

Jiraya mengkerutkan keningnya. ia mencoba mengingat hal yang dimaksud oleh Sakura. Maklum Jiraya itu sudah tua jadi mungkin sekarang Jiraya agak sedikit Dimensia.

"Rupanya kau, anak itu!.." Rancu Jiraya abstrak.

"Dan saat itu saya tengah mengandung darah daging Naruto, saya sudah mencoba menjelaskan semua pada anda.. tapi anda bersikeras untuk selalu menolak penjelasan dari saya.."

Jiraya membeku, tapi setelahnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang sibuk mengurusi kenakalan Shinachiku.

"Naruto, apa kau menghamili anak orang?!" Jiraya melotot pada cucunya.

"Iya dan anak tampan ini hasilnya.." Sambil menjawab Naruto menarik wajah Shinachiku dan mendekatkannya pada Jiraya.

"Sudah lihat kemiripanku dengan Shinachiku?" Canda Naruto gemas, karena dari tadi Jiraya membuat semua hal jadi begitu rumit dan berbelit-belit.

"Apa-apaan ini? apa kau punya buktinya?" Lanjut Jiraya.

Dengan cepat Naruto menarik kertas dan melemparkannya malas pada Jiraya. "Jii-san bisa membaca? apa harus aku yang bacakan?" Ujar Naruto.

"Dasar tidak sopan! aku bisa membacanya sendiri!" Murka Jiraya.

Setelah beberapa menit kini giliran Jiraya yang melempar kertas tak berdosa itu dengan kasar. "Sialan!" Umpatnya.

"Orang tua tidak boleh banyak mengumpat, nanti kuburannya sempit Jii-san.." Sahut Naruto kurang ajar.

Jiraya tersenyum, baiklah tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya sebelum ia menemui ajal Jiraya bisa melihat kebahagian datang pada cucunya.

"Hah.. baiklah, sebagai langkah awal... tolong maafkan orang tua bau tanah ini Sakura, jika dulu aku sempat berbuat kasar padamu.. dan aku harap kau bisa membahagiakan Naruto-..."

Sakura mengangguk, sebab awalnya Naruto sudah menjelaskan padanya jika saat bertemu dengan Jiraya. Sakura tidak perlu terlalu tegang karena sifat Erro-jiinya itu tak bisa bersikap kejam dan tegas terutama kepada Naruto.

"-Dan Jii-san rasa, kita bisa secepatnya menentukan tanggal pernikahan kalian berdua.."

Akhirnya semuanya berbaur, semuanya nampak baik-baik saja. Naruto senang karena Kaa-san dan Jiraya-jii menyambut baik kehadiran Sakura dan Shinachiku disisinya.

 _"Apa aku perlu meminta restu dari Tou-San? Hmm.. aku rasa tidak, karena sepertinya Tou-san berasa disisi yang berbeda denganku! "_ Batin Naruto.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari berlalu semenjak makan malam dengan Jiraya, Sakura semakin senang tinggal bersama Naruto. Wanita berkulit putih itu bahkan lupa jika ia masih memiliki ayah dan ibu di rumahnya yang lama.

Dan selama itu pula Kushina selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk mampir ke apartemen Naruto. Limpahan kasih sayang Kushina begitu besar pada Naruto dan Sakura yang pastinya kasih sayang itu juga mengkhusus pada cucu laki-lakinya yang imut serta tampan tiada duanya.

Seperti malam ini, Naruto sudah sangat lelah mencoba untuk mengusir Kushina dari kamar Putra tunggalnya.

"Kaa-san biarkan Shina tidur lebih awal... Dari kemarin dia tidur terlalu larut karena keasikan main.." Ungkap Naruto frustasi.

"Kau ini tau apa Naruto, Kaa-san tidak hanya bermain tapi juga mengajarkan Shina cara menghitung dan membaca.." Bela Kushina tak mau kalah.

"Sakura lalukan sesuatu.." Pinta Naruto, biasanya jika sudah Sakura yang bersuara, wanita merah mantan ibu walikota itu akan mau mengalah.

"Kaa-san apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar.. sekarang sudah jam sepuluh lewat, biasanya jam setengah sembilan Shina sudah tidur.."

"Tapi Sakura.. lihat anakmu bahkan tidak mengantuk, Kaa-san bisa apa saat Shina terus merengek meminta untuk dibacakan cerita dan latihan menulis.." Naruto memijit pelipisnya pelan, Kushina benar-benar sinting. Jika saja Shina tidak diiming-imingi sebuah hadiah maka bocah lugu itu tidak akan mau bergadang sampai larut malam begini.

"Mama, huamm.. Shina belum ngantuk!" Lain dimulut, lain juga di bahasa tubuh yang bocah itu tunjukan. Nyatanya mata emerald kecil itu terkatup secara perlahan dan uapan kecil selalu menghiasi bibir tipisnya.

"Kaa-san tidak baik terus bertamu sampai larut malam.. sebaiknya Kaa-san pulang, agar Tou-san tidak marah lagi.." Naruto berucap sembari memperhatikan Sakura yang mengamit tubuh linglung Shina ke pelukannya dengan lembut.

"Aahh.. baiklah Kaa-san menyerah, kau berhasil membuat Kaa-san harus kembali ke rumah besar yang sepi itu.." Lesu Kushina, pernyaannya membuat dahi Naruto mengkerut sekilas.

"Sepi? Bukannya ada Menma dirumah?" Kushina yang sudah siap-siap untuk pergi terdiam sejenak sembari menatap shappire sang Putra bungsu.

"Menma dan Shion sedang pergi menginap dirumah mertuanya... yang tersisa dirumah sekarang hanya Kaa-san, Tou-sanmu dan juga ayah Jiyara.."

Naruto mengakat bahunya sejenak, setelah mendengar tuturan singkat dari Kaa-sannya tentang Menma.

Awalnya Naruto sempat menawarkan diri untuk mengawal Kaa-sannya pulang. Namun karena lagi-lagi wanita dua anak itu begitu berlagak mandiri dan ia berkilah bahwa dirinya kuat menyetir sendiri mobil sedan keluaran terbaru yang menjadi hadiah anniversary-nya dari Minato, Naruto bisa apa selain mendoakan agar Kaa-san sampai dirumah dengan selamat dan tak kurang anggota tubuh apapun.

 ** _Ceklek.._**

Pintu tertutup, Naruto menaiki ranjangnya dengan lemas. Kedatangan Kaa-sanya setiap hari membuat Naruto harus melapisi dirinya dengan tameng kesabaran. Karena kadang Kushina jadi ikut-ikutan bersikap seperti anak kecil.

"Kau lelah?"

Dua tangan ramping kini membelai dada bidang Naruto yang terlapisi oleh baju kaus tipis. Siapa lagi pelakunya selain Haruno sakura.

Karena rabaan itu pula Naruto lantas membenamkan begitu saja kepala pirangnya di dalam pelukan Sakura.

"Hm.. Sedikit, aku masih harus mengurus surat pernyataan bahwa setengah dari saham yang dipegang Menma saat ini, masih menjadi hak milikku.." Curhat Naruto, Sekarang tak ada lagi kata canggung diantara keduanya baik itu Sakura ataupun Naruto. Apapun keluh kesah mereka berdua selalu dibongkar hingga tak ada rahasia yang membuat nois dalam komunikasi mereka.

"Aku mengerti.. berjuanglah sayang aku selalu mendukungmu.." Sakura memainkan helaian rambut pirang itu. Ia yakin Naruto akan semakin relaks jika Sakura terus mengelus pucuk kepalanya.

"Terimakasih, kau sangat pengertian Sakura.. aku berjanji setelah Menma jatuh dan posisi CEO ditanganku, akan aku berikan apapun yang kau mau.."

" itu tidak perlu, karena aku sudah tidak butuh apapun lagi selama kau ada disisiku sayang.." Lembut Sakura. Naruto menengadah, senyum kecil tergores diwajahnya.

Bantal yang lembut menjadi sandaran kepala Naruto, sekarang ia mulai terbiasa tidur berdua dengan Sakura. Walau tak jarang karena lupa mematikan AC di kamar mereka berdua jadi sangat sering berebut selimut.

"Sebelum lupa, Naruto matikan AC-nya.."

"Tidak mau, sayang sekarang aku masih kepanasan.." Balas Naruto. Untuk menyudahi ceramah Sakura tentang suhu AC yang dingin akhirnya ia mengungkung penuh tubuh mungil Sakura dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Tapi-.."

"Usstt.. sudah malam, lebih baik kita tidur sayang.." potong Naruto cepat.

Bersambung..

* * *

hmmm.. lama sekali aku nggak ngetik, dan rasanya down banget ketika mau Up chap 10 ini.. menurut kalian gimana?

ok. aku hanya mau bilang, sepertinya Wb telah mengambil alih inspirasiku.. tapi nggak apa-apa anggap aja Ega nggak ada.

h3ndy : ngh? ok bisa aja sih.. tapi kayaknya aku pikir-pikir lagi..

Arch Strike : mungkin aja, maunya sih Naruto yang mati dan Menma yang menang (itu spoiler)

CAR 123 : wow, sipp dek.. harapanku juga sama agar NaruSaku bahagia..

AmmaAyden :Sakura mungkin aja hamil Kak.. tunggu prosesnya aja wkwk..

yuisawada73 : itu referensi buku apaan? aku nggak tau hahaha.. ok thank's dah mampir dek..

.980 : ok kak.. makasi udah mampir, dan maaf jika kakak nunggunya sampai lumutan

dhany dhacil :huah makasi ya..

Hikari Cherry Blossom24 : huah! nggak kuat, intip sedikit aja kak kalau gitu wkwk..

ame : makasi udah mampir..

guezt : makasi kak..

naru lovers : huah mkasi semangatnya ya..

NaruShinachiku : kyaaa.. NSL.. seneng deh ada temen baru, btw tenang dan ikuti saja cerita ini.. aku juga nggak janji kalau shina bakalan aman.

guest : NSL lagi hehehe.. temen baru #tos dulu dong..

narusaku29 :huah makasi udah mampir dan makasi semangatnya ya.. aku nggak tau kalau shina bakalan dimutilasi atau nggak

Naku226 : terimakasi ya.. dan syukur kamu suka story abal ini wkwk.. next ditunggu aja ya..

ijah : Q: sepet dong update ch 10!

A : waduh maaf ya, karena aku memiliki pelarian baru jadi aku sedikit lupa storyku..


	11. minato attack 1

Warning : OOC,typo, EYD berantakan, jauh dari kata sempurna.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing [ Naruto x Sakura]

Rated : M

 **Aku hanya butuh kamu sayang**

Sakura jengkel setengah mati, Bos Uchiha ini benar-benar menguji kesabarannya sampai pada tingkat yang paling tinggi.

Jam makan siang yang harusnya menjadi haknya sebagai pegawai, terlewat sudah gara-gara pria berkulit putih yang tampan itu.

 ** _Puk.._**

Sasuke menjatuhkan map berwarna merah itu dengan kasar. Sejujurnya ia lelah karena beberapa proyek terpaksa dicancel karena perusahaannya krisi modal. Otak pintar itu sudah merancang lebih dari 10 rencana untuk mengembalikan kestabilan keuangan perusahaannya.

"Apa ada yang perlu saya koreksi lagi..?" Tanya Sakura, onix Sasuke lantas menatap lurus pada sekertarisnya itu.

Sasuke menggeleng dengan wajah datar. "Tidak usah!, Sakura bisa kau temani aku makan siang?" Pinta Sasuke. Lantas dengan sekejap CEO muda itu bediri dengan tegap sekali, seakan ia sedang mengikuti pelatihan paskibraka.

"Tentu, kebetulan saya memang belum istirahat makan siang.." Jawab Sakura cepat. Baginya tak masalah jika sesekali mengiakan tawaran bosnya yang tajir ini. karena berhubung Sasuke sudah mengerti batasan yang tak boleh ia langgar bila mereka sedang berdua. Mengingat Sakura juga telah menegaskan bahwa dirinya telah berstatus sebagai calon istri pria lain.

Sasuke sedikit menyeringai "Bagus kita makan diluar saja, kali ini aku yang traktir.." Seusai berucap ia lantas berlalu lebih dulu meninggalkan ruangan dan disusul oleh Sakura beberapa langkah dibelakang.

* * *

Sesampainya diresto pilihan Sasuke, Sakura hanya pasrah. Biarkan majikannya yang memesan semua makanan. Berhubung orang yang akan membayar semua tagihan makanan nanti adalah Sasuke sendiri.

"Bagaimana kabar hubunganmu dengannya?" Sasuke buka suara. Sejujurnya Uchiha ini masih mengharapkan wanita pinkis itu sebagai pendamping hidupnya kelak.

Namun karena permainan takdir dan keteguhan Sakura untuk tetap mengunci rapat hatinya hanya untuk satu pria beruntung diluar sana. Sasuke bisa apa? Bisa melihat senyum cantik itu dari kejauhan saja sudah cukup!

"Terimakasih sudah bertanya, Sasuke-sama.. aku dan dia sekarang sudah tinggal satu atap.. Dan sebentar lagi kami akan segera menikah.." Ucap Sakura ringan.

Sasuke tertohok berat, ia sudah menduga hal yang diucapkan oleh Sakura pasti akan terjadi. Tapi ia belum memprediksi jika waktunya akan datang secepat ini.

Sasuke kaku ditempat, dan ia kembali pada mode tripleknya. Pupus sudah cita-citanya untuk meminang Sakura. Semoga karena adanya kejadian ini bisa mencambuk hati Sasuke untuk segera move on dari Mama muda itu.

"Jadi sudah sejauh itu? Kalau begitu selamat ya.." Ucap Sasuke pasrah tapi dengan sedikit senyum tipis yang samar.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih Sasuke-sama.."

Tak lama makananpun tiba, lebih dari 5 piring dengan porsi super besar tersaji diatas meja. Sakura sudah tak sabar ingin mengicip satu-persatu hidangan yang menggiurkan itu.

Untungnya karena masih waras, Sakura menunggu agar Sasuke lah yang terlebih dahulu menyantap pesannya.

"Ayo makan, aku sudah sangat lapar.." Ujar Sasuke sepenuh hati.

 ** _Pipup.. pipup.. pipup.. pipup.. pipup.._**

Suara nada dering dari ponsel Sakura, cukup menyita perhatian Sasuke yang hendak menyantap potongan terakhir steak daging merahnya.

"Maaf, akan aku angkat ditoilet saja.." Hendak berdiri untuk meninggalkan meja, namun Sakura terdiam kala tanganya dicekal oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal.. lagipula aku tidak merasa terganggu jika kau menerima telpon dari seseorang.."

Sakura mengerti, karena tak mau membuat si-penelpon menunggu lebih lama. Akhirnya Sakura menggeser layar ponselnya.

"Hallo, Naruto?"

 _"Sakura kau dimana!?"_

Sedikit terkaget karena suara Naruto lumayan keras menusuk gendang telinganya.

"Aku sedang makan siang diluar.. ada apa sayang?"

Sakura jadi tak enak hati saat ia keceplosan memanggil Naruto sengan sebutan 'sayang' didepan Sasuke. Alhasil Sakura menunduk dan memalingkan wajahnya yang malu.

Sedangkan Sasuke, wajahnya mulai mengeras lagi.

Sakura tak peduli. Urusan Sasuke akan menjadi nomor sekian saat ia sedang berurusan dengan Naruto.

 _"Sakura! Apa Shina bersamamu? "_ lanjut penelpon disebrang.

"Apa maksudmu Naru, bukannya kau yang bilang akan jemput Shina hari ini?"

 _"Iya aku memang bilang akan menjemputnya.. Tapi aku tadi masih ada urusan dengan notaris, dan sekarang saat aku sampai di TK salah satu gurunya bilang kalau Shina sudah dijemput oleh seseorang sebelum aku datang.."_

Penjelasan panjang Naruto tiba-tiba membuat Sakura kalang kabut. Darahnya mengalir deras karena jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat.

"Maksudmu bagaimana? masak Shina tidak ada!? Siapa yang menjemputnya?"

 _"Apa mungkin Sai? kau sering menyuruhnya untuk_ _menjeputnya kan?"_ Lanjut Naruto.

"Aku akan telpon Sai sekarang.."

 **TUT.. TUT..**

Sasuke menatap dalam diam, terlihat sekali Sakura yang panikan menekan sejumlah keyboard pada layar datar smartphonenya.

Sasuke tau nama anak Sakura dalah Shinachiku, karena beberapa kali Sakura sempat mengajaknya ke kantor dan disaat itu Sasuke kadang bertatap muka dengan bocah berambut pirang itu.

"Ayo Sai angkat telponnya!" Doa Sakura.

 _"Hallo, Sakura?"_

"Sai kau dimana? apa Shina bersamamu?" Crocos Sakura.

" _Ngh? maaf Sakura aku lupa menelponmu.. Shina ada dirumahku karena tadi dia tidak ingin pulang bersama bibik Mebuki, dan aku pikir Shina akan aman saat bersamaku.. karena aku tidak melihat Naruto datang menjemput!"_

Sakura bernafas lega.

"Hah.. syukurlah, aku pikir dia hilang.. karena Naruto tadi menelponku dan dia bilang Shina sudah ada yang jemput.."

 _"Kau benar Sakura, tapi aku sarankan kau untuk segera pulang ke rumah ibumu.. Aku tadi bertemu dengan bibik Mebuki dia bercerita banyak tentangmu yang memilih pergi bersama Naruto. Aku tau itu keputusanmu, Ngh? bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya.."_

Disebrang sana Sai terdiam membuat Sakura nautkan alisnya penasaran.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk pulang? memangnya apa yang dikatakan oleh ibuku lagi..?"

 _"Aku.. kasihan dengan bibik Mebuki, sudah beberapa kali bibik datang ke TK untuk menemui anakmu.. sayangnya Shina kelewat keras kepala sepertimu, beberapa kali juga Shina bahkan mengacuhkan kedatangan bibik Mebuki.. aku tidak tega melihatnya dan lagi bibik Mebuki kelihatan kurus sekarang apa mungkin dia sakit? Kau pernah menelpon ibumu?"_

Kali ini Sakura yang terdiam, mendengar Sai bicara tentang keadaan Mebuki. Secara tak langsung Sakura merasa seperti anak durhaka saja. Sebenarnya Sakura hanya kesal pada ayahnya saja, bukan pada ibunya tapi kenapa Sakura juga ikut berperang dingin dengan Mebuki?

Setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya. Sakura tak kuasa membendung liquid itu karena teringat akan perjuangan ibunya dulu, saat ia depresi Mebuki selalu ada untuk memberikan semangat dan kasih sayang pada Sakura agar putri semata wayangnya cepat sembuh.

 _"Hallo Sakura? Kau masih disana? Dimana kau tinggal aku akan antar Shina ke rumah barumu.."_

"Tidak, kau mungkin akan kesulitan mencari rumahku.. Sai bisakah kau antar Shina ke kantor? Pinta Sakura.

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu.."_

 **TuT... TuT..**

"Sudah selesai?" Sasuke menyodorkan selembar tisue pada Sakura karena manik hitamnya melihat beberapa jejak sungai kecil di pipi mulu Sakura.

"Sudah, terimakasih Sasuke-sama.. harusnya aku mengangkat telpon ditoilet saja tadi.. maaf ya.."

"Tidak apa, Aku agak was-was juga saat mendengar kabar putramu tadi.. dia baik-baik saja kan? " Walaupun Sasuke hanya diam namun sedari tadi telinganya mendengar semua obrolan Sakura dengan pria yang disebut 'sayang' dan pria yang bernama Sai secara bergantian.

"Hmm.. syukurlah anak nakal itu tidak hilang, sekarang putraku bersama temanku.." Ucap Sakura. Acara makan siangpun berjalan normal kembali.

"Baguslah, ayo kita kembali kekantor.." Sasuke berdiri lebih dulu, kemudian ia memanggil pelayan untuk mengantarkan tagihan padanya.

Setelah Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dengan nominal yang besar, lantas mereka berdua bergegas menuju tempat kerja lagi.

* * *

Semua kembali pada mobilitasnya, Sakura mengetik dengan sangat cepat pada keyboard portable itu. Kegiatan keseharainnya hanya mengetik laporan, membaca laporan, mengesahkan laporan, dan mengirim laporan pada Sasuke.

Jadi Mama muda itu sudah terbiasa mengebut jarinya yang ringkih untuk menekan setiap huruf pada keyboard itu.

"Mat.. waktunya istirahat Sakura.." Sai menaruh sebuah bungkusan berisi minuman dingin dan beberapa buah donat diatas meja Sakura.

Dengan senyum wanita itu menyambut hangat kedatangan sahabatnya.

"Maaf Sai aku tidak melihatmu datang kemari.."

"Aku tau.. kau itu worckholik, minumlah dulu agar tenggorokanmu tidak kering.."

Sakura dengan semangat mengobok-ngobok bungkusan yang dibawa oleh Sai.

"Mama.." Shina datang masih dengan seragam TK-nya ia memeluk erat Mamanya yang cantik.

"Nee.. anak Mama sini sayang.." Sakura bersemangat, ia kemudian memangku jagoan kecilnya.

"Sai terimakasih karena sudah menjaga Shina untukku.." Ucap Sakura kemudian.

"Tak masalah, tapi maafkan aku karena tak bisa lama-lama disini.. aku harus kembali ke kantorku dulu sebelum bosku tau jika aku membolos haha.." Tawanya hambar, agak tidak enakan jika Sai nyeros-cos pergi begitu saja tanpa pamitan pada Sakura.

"Haha.. begitu ya? baiklah, hati-hati dijalan Sai. Titip salamku pada Ino dan Inojin ya.." Sambung Sakura. Kemudian Sai berlalu pergi.

"Mama boleh Shina minta donatnya?" Sakura mencubit gemas pipi tembem Shinachiku, kali ini hilang sudah rasa resahnya ketika sudah melihat emerald kecil itu berbinar-binar.

"Tentu sayang.. tapi jangan yang coklat nanti giginya rusak.."

Shinachiku sebal, karena pada dasarnya ia sangat suka dengan manisan yang bernama coklat.

"Tapi Shina maunya yang coklat Maah.." Pipi gembulnya semakin kembung karena bocah itu merajuk.

Sakura mendengus, kemudian ia menyobek setengah donat dengan rasa coklatnya. "Boleh tapi hanya setengah ya.." Bujuk Sakura.

 **Pipup.. pipup.. pipup...pipup..pipup..pipup..**

Shinachiku mendengar suara ponsel Sakura dengan cepat tangan kecilnya menggeser layar ponsel itu tanpa memintan ijin Mamanya terlebih dahulu.

"Hallo.. Papa?" Bocah hiperaktif itu sangat pintar jika sudah menyangkut benda canggih masa kini. Shinachiku lantas mendekatkan ponsel milik Sakura ke telinganya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

 _"Sakura? eh! ini Shina ya?"_ Balas Naruto disebrang.

"Papa benar.."

 _"Sekarang Shina ada dimana?"_

"Dikantor Mama.. baru saja Shina sampai disini diantar oleh paman Sai.." Balas bocah pirang dangan Semangat.

 _"Ok Papa tau, Shina jangan nakal disana ya! dengarkan apa kata Mama.."_

"Ok Papa.."

 **Tut.. Tut..**

Sakura mengacak gemas pucuk kepala Shina. "Sudah selesai?"

Anggukan polos menjadi jawaban. "Sudah.." Senyum Shina kemudian.

"Maahh.. nintak donatnya lagi.."

* * *

 **Bagian Menma.**

"Huacchuu!.."

Menma mengelap hidungnya kasar, sudah hampir 5 hari ia menginap di rumah mertuanya. Lelaki berisi violet itu harus rela beberapa kali bulak-balik dari Negeri iblis ke Konoha city karena masih ada sedikit masalah di kantor Namikaze corp.

Hingga saat ini ia terserang flu akibat mobilitas tinggi itu. "Minum dulu obatnya.." Shion datang dengan air putih dan sebuah tablet obat ditangannya.

"Ok, Huaachhuuu!.. oh shit!" Karena terlalu kuat bersin beberapa ludahan kecil menyembur dari mulut Menma. Dan pastinya semburan itu mengandung banyak bakteri dan virus yang bisa menulari siapa saja.

"Aku letakan disini saja obatnya.. Tadi ibu memanggilku untuk membantunya didapur.." Halus Shion.

 **Blam**..

Pintu kamar ditutup oleh Shion.

Menma terdiam, ia berpikir memang sih dirinya dan Shion sedang menikmati masa-masa tenang dirumah mertuanya tapi jika Shion selalu menghindarinya secara tak langsung hal itu membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Aku butuh pelarian.." Umpatnya.

Kemudian dengan cepat Menma menyambar ponsel, dompet dan kunci mobil diletakan diatas meja. Lelaki tegap itu bahkan tak menyentuh obat yang diberikan oleh istrinya.

Tanpa meminta ijin pada siapapun seolah hanya dirinya yang benar. Menma menancap gas mobilnya brutal dan menjauh secepat mungkin dari rumah minimalis mertuanya.

"Suamimu itu urakan sekali, ajarkan dia sopan santun Shion ini sudah empat tahun kalian menikah!" Suara ketidak sukaan dari wanita paruh baya yang sedang mengaduk sop itu membuat Shion sedikit mendelik.

"Biarkan saja ibu dia orang yang bebal!.." Balas Shion pasrah.

* * *

Seperti biasa tempat pelarian sementara Menma bernama diskotik dan klub malam. Seperti saat ini, tangan kirinya menempelkan ponsel pada telinga dan tangan kanannya sibuk mengocok pelan gelas kecil berisi _wine_ mahal pesananya.

"Aku mengerti Kizashi, bersabarlah sebentar aku sedang mencari orang yang bisa melakukan pekerjaan dengan bersih!"

 _"Aku menunggu dengan sabar kedatangan putriku kerumah.."_

 **Tut.. Tut..**

Ponsel itu dimatikan, Menma mendengus tak suka jika ada orang yang mengatur-ngatur dirinya dalam melakukan sebuah pekerjaan.

Menma sudah memiliki rencana untuk membawa bocah bernama Shinachiku itu pergi dan menggunakannya sebagai umpan untuk Sakura.

Tapi hal itu belum juga terlaksana karena Menma belum menemukan siapa orang yang bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan kotor dengan sangat bersih.

"Huraaaaaa... Aku menang lagi!" Pekikan keras orang-orang mabuk yang sedang berjudi menarik perhatian Menma.

"Siaall! keberuntungan apa yang kau bawa Hidan?" Umpat pria bercadar kesal.

"Miiahahaha.. ini berkat anugrah jimat dari Dewa Jasin.. aku menang melawanmu Kakuzu! " Sorak Hidan dengan bangganya.

Pria bercadar itu menggeram marah, dan saat Menma menepuk pundaknya yang kokoh Kakuzu semakin jengkel.

"HOEE!? apa yang kau lakukan! dasar bedebah!" Ucap Kakuzu dengan suara serak yang dingin.

Saat violet tajam milik Menma mengarah tepat ke manik suram Kakuzu, pria yang sedang menelan kekalahan itu terdiam.

"Aku ingin bergabung dipermain ini.." Singkat Menma padat dan jelas. Hidan yang masih gembira dengan kemenangannya justru melontarkan senyum lebar ke arah penantang barunya.

"Aahh... jika aku boleh tau, wahai tuan cendikiawan kau akan mempertaruhkan apa?" Selidik Hidan dengan seringai. Ia begitu puas memainkan tumpukan uang hasil memeras kemenangan dari Kakuzu.

Menma melempar kartu kredit gold-kepunyaannya. Tentu saja dilihat dari warna dan gaya kartu itu terlihat mewah dan pastinya saldo didalamnya tidak sedikit.

"Jika kau menang, silahkan ambil kartu kreditku dan belanjakan sesukamu selama satu bulan penuh.. Tapi jika kau kalah kalian berdua harus bersedia menjadi anak buahku!" Terang Menma dingin.

"Apa aku juga?" Kakuzu menunjuk dirinya, tak disangka ia akan menjadi bagian dari barang taruhan permainan judi antara Menma dan Hidan.

"Iya kau juga!.. Kalian berdua harus bersedia menjadi anak buahku.." Menma menujuk Hidan dan Kakuzu secara bergantian. Lalu ia mengambil tempat duduk yang berhadapan dengan dua mapia diskotik itu.

"Bagaimana? kau bisa menang hanya dengan mengandalkan jimat dari Dewa Jasin?" Bisik Kakuzu, sejujurnya imannya tergiur dengan isi kartu kredit yang diterbitkan secara terbatas itu.

Pasti sangat menyenangkan kalau bisa menggesek kartu itu untuk membeli bir dan menyewa gadis-gadis PSK yang seksi. Pikiran jorok Kakuzu.

"Tenang.. selagi Dewa Jasin memberkati aku.. eh..! maksudnya memberkati kita, aku yakin kita pasti akan menang.. dan kelihatannya dia orang kaya, kita bisa memeras habis hartanya nanti.." Hidan berujar sangat percaya diri, serta Kakuzu mengguk dengan antusias.

"Deal?" Menma menjulurkan tangan putihnya. Tak perlu menunggu lama dengan semangat Hidan membalas uluran tangan itu.

"DEAL!"

Kakuzu menyeringai sorakan heboh menggema di diskotik, beberapa orang bahkan ikut mengerumuni meja tempat Menma berjudi.

"Huah.. tuan berambut merah ini cukup bernyali besar dengan menantang Hidan si pengikut setia aliran sesaat Dewa Jasin itu! " Seseorang berujar keras di belakang punggung Menma.

"Kau benar, biasanya jika malam jumat kliwon Hidan pasti menang besar.. dan imbasnya kita pasti dapat traktiran banyak darinya jahahaha.." Lanjut teman yang berbisik di belakang Menma.

Sulung Namikaze itu, menyeringai. "Kita lihat keahlian dua tikus ini dalam bermain.." Bisik Menma.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Keringat dingin menjalar disekujur tubuh Hidan. Bahkan sudah ratusan mantra ia kumandangkan untuk Dewa Jasinnya.

"Huh kartumu mengerikan!" Bisik Kakuzu.

"Diam! dia bisa tau nanti!" Panik Hidan.

"Keluarkan kartu terakhirmu!" Ucap Menma dingin. Tak ada pilihan lain karena memang kini giliran Hidan yang jalan. Menma duduk dengan tenang, sudah tertebak sekali jika kartu yang dipegang Hidan itu bernilai lebih rendah dari kartu miliknya.

"Dewa Jasin!... aku serahkan semuanya padamu..." Serunya lantang.

"Sakmat, aku menang!" Menma berdiri saat kartunya memang bernilai lebih tinggi dari milik Hidan.

Sembari meremas hambut putihnya Hidan bersuara. "TIDAK AKU KALAH!.." sontak semua orang kecewa karena kekalahan Hidan berarti mereka tidak jadi dapat traktiran.

"Berisik! Kalian berdua temui aku besok jam 2 siang dicafetory dekat balai kota.. aku butuh sedikit bantuan kalian, sebenarnya ini pekerjaan yang sangat mudah aku yakin kalian berdua bisa membantuku.."

Hidan yang meringkuk lantas mendongkrak demi menatap violet Menma. "Baik tuan cendikiawan.." Balasnya singkat.

Tak lama kemudian Menma beranjak, kepalanya mulai berat. Ia rasa sekarang saat yang tepat untuk kembali pulang ke rumah mertuanya.

* * *

 **Bagian Naruto.**

Sang rembulan menerangi setiap sudut kamar Naruto. Namun pria berperawakan tinggi itu tak senantiasa berbaring manja diatas ranjangnya yang empuk.

Beberapa limpahan berkas, pembalikan nama saham sudah jadi dan siap dibawa ke hadapan Minato.

Naruto tau sewaktu ia dipenjara Minato langsung memblokir semua saham yang ada dibawah namanya dan dengan dirinya yang telah bebas Naruto ingin mengambil semua hak miliknya kembali.

Detik terlewat dengan cepat. Naruto selesai menghimpun kertas-kertas berharga miliknya. Lalu dengan lelah ia merentangkan tangannya ke udara berusaha mengusir rasa pegal yang menyelimuti.

Shappire itu lantas tertuju pada tubuh Sakura yang telah terlelap lebih dulu. Dengan gontai Naruto naik ke ranjang, matanya lumayan berat jika terus dipaksa untuk melek. Dan jadilah langsung direbahkan saja tubuh besar itu disamping Sakura.

Sempat mengecup ringan jidat lebar itu Naruto malah membuat Sakura terbangun. "ngh? Sayang sudah selesai?" Serak Sakura.

"Baru saja.. maaf aku membangunkanmu, ayo tidur lagi.."

* * *

 **Pagi hari kediaman Namikaze.**

Minato terduduk diatas ranjang. Kepalanya sempat pening sesaat. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada wanita merah yang telanjang meringkuk dibawah selimut.

yah kemarin malam Minato sempat menyetubuhi istrinya, jangan salah walaupun sudah berumur birahi Minato masih saja tinggi.

Tak banyak yang dapat Minato lakukan setelah bangun tidur, lantas dengan ogah-ogahan ia melangkah ke kamar mandi karena sebuah panggilan alam.

Minato melihat pantulan tubuhnya dicermin, setelah membasuh kulit wajahnya sekarang ia nampak lebih segar.

Lama ia terdiam, lelaki itu sedang berfikir. "Belakangan ini Kushina sering berbohong padaku.. dan dia nampak lebih ceria dari biasanya.." Cicitnya pelan.

"Sebenarnya kemana dia pergi? bahkan sampai larut malam dan kadang-kadang tidak pulang!-" Minato jadi gemas ia meremas tangannya kuat. Ia benci dengan sikap Kushina yang mulai berubah.

"-Apa mungkin dia selingkuh, tapi dengan siapa!? Berengsek! aku harus mencari tau semuanya.." Lanjutnya kemudian.

 **Blam..**

"Mau ditambah sayurnya?" Minato menengadah, shappirenya bertemu dengan violet. "Ada yang salah? kau tidak suka sayur ini?" Ucap Kushina salting.

"Tidak ada yang salah.. tambahkan saja pada piringku.."

Kushina menghembuskan nafasnya. Hanya ada suara benturan antara sendok dan piring kaca, suasana makan yang hening.

 _"Huh.. kapan Menma pulang.."_ Batin Kushina lesu.

 **Apartemen Naruto.**

Pagi-pagi Sakura hanya bisa menyiapkan Nasi goreng karena kebetulan persediaan sayur dan bumbu-bumbu lainnya habis.

"Hhmm.. baunya enak.." Sepasang tangan melingkar erat dibagian perut ramping Sakura. Sontak saja perlakuan Naruto membuatnya menegang sesaat.

"Sayang.. jangan erat-erat nanti perutmu tersodok.." Balas Sakura sembari mencuci piring kotor bekas makanan malam kemarin.

"Aku kedinginan Sakura.. berikan aku kehangatan.." Langsung saja Naruto membenamkan semua wajahnya pada lipatan leher Sakura.

"Dasar.." kekeh Sakura ringan.

Makanan dengan heboh, Shinachiku tak henti-hentinya meloncat-loncat diatas tempat duduknya. Sakura mendesah lelah karena berapa kalipun ia meminta putranya untuk diam dan duduk dengan tenang. Pasti tak digubris oleh bocah pirang itu.

"Lihat anakmu sayang, dia bahkan tak bisa diam saat makan.."

"Anakku?, dia juga anakmu.. biarkan saja dia begitu, itu artinya dia sehat..." Ucap Naruto bangga.

Sakura tersenyum, senang rasanya sekarang hidupnya telah lengkap. Kerena keasikan melamun Sakura tak mendengar nada panggilan dari Naruto.

"Sakura?" Setelah panggilan ke tiga, Mama muda itu baru menoleh.

"Eto.. iya?"

Naruto cemberut karena dari tadi ia bicara rupanya Sakura tak mendengarnya. "Kau dengar aku bicara apa tadi?" Tanyanya.

"Maaf Sayang.. aku kurang fokus.."

"Sudah aku duga.. ngomong-ngomong hari ini kau tidak kerja?"

"Tidak.. hari ini kan sabtu.."

* * *

 **Kediaman Namikaze.**

Pukul 9 pagi Kushina sedang bersiap-siap, hari ini hari sabtu ia ingin mengunjungi cucu kesayangannya. Didalam otaknya ia sudah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan dengan menghadiahkan sebuah mainan mobil dengan rimut control untuk Shina.

"Hari ini dia pasti senang.." Ucap Kushina kecentilan.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri Minato menyipitkan matanya curiga. "Tchi.." Umpat Minato kesal.

Seperti biasa Kushina mengendarai mobil sendiri, beberapa sopir pribadi yang memang bertugas untuk menyupiri para penghuni rumah mewah itu seperti tidak memiliki pekerjaan karena tuannya lebih senang berkendara sendiri.

"Kemana dia akan pergi hari ini?" Minato kesal dengan tingkat yang bertambah, dengan cepat ia memanggil supir kepercayaannya untuk ikut berkendara membuntuti kemana istrinya pergi.

"Tuan besar.. bukankah mobil yang sedang kita ikuti itu milik Nyonya Kushina?" Tanya sang sopir.

"Iya.. mobil itu milik Kushina, aku mau kau mengikutinya!.. jika kita sampai kehilangan jejaknya aku akan memotong gajihmu!.." Dingin Minato.

Si-sopir mendelik, keringat gugup membasahi keningnya. Ancaman yang cocok sekali!.

Sambil bersenandung Kushina sangat santai menyetir. Ia tak sadar jika dibelakangnya ada sebuah sedan mewah yang membuntutinya.

Saat Kushina menepi ke toko mainan, alis Minato berkerut. "Untuk apa dia ke toko mainan?" bisik Minato lemah.

"Mungkin Nyonya Kushina ingin membeli sebuah mainan Tuan.." Jawab si-sopir.

"Diam! aku tidak bertanya padamu.." Jreb. lagi-lagi karena jawaban congkak majikannya, sopir itu pundung.

Keluar dari toko mainan Kushina tak sempat menoleh ke arah mobil Minato, wanita cantik itu terlalu fokus pada bingkisan yang ia bawa.

"Bodoh! apa yang ingin wanita keparat itu lakukan dengan membeli sebuah mainan!" Umpat Minato lagi dan lagi. Saat mobil Kushina berlalu, Minato berseru.

"Cepat ikuti mobil itu!.." Perintah Minato mutlak.

Bahkan sampai pada tempat parkir bawah tanah di apartement Naruto, Kushina masih saja tak merasa curiga jika ia diikuti dan dibuntuti. Dengan langkah ringan ibu dua anak itu lantas menaiki lift menuju lantai 7 apartement Naruto.

"Apartement? Dia ingin bertemu dengan selingkuhannya disini!" Dengan cepat Minato menyusul dibelakang.

Saat Kushina mengetuk pintu apartement Naruto, jantung Minato berdegup kencang. Ohh ini untuk pertama kalinya ia melakukan operasi mengendap-ngendap seperti ini.

"Kaa-san.. silahkan masuk.." Sayangnya Sakura yang membuka pintu saat itu, Minato semakin heran. Samar-samar Minato dengar seorang gadis memanggil Kushina dengan sebutan Kaa-san.

Lengah, Sakura lupa menutup pintu. Minato merasa kali ini Kami-sam sedang berpihak padanya. Dengan mudah ia menyelinap masuk ke dalam apartement Naruto.

Masih bungkam karena shappire Minato menatap bisu interaksi Kushina dengan seorang bocah pirang. Sakura tertawa karena Shina begitu senang dengan hadiah Kushina.

"Yeeii.. Terimakasih nenek Kushina.." Riang Shinachiku kala menerima bingkisan besar dari nenek Kushinanya.

Minato semakin menganga, sekarang dapat dengan jelas ia dengar jika anak kecil itu memanggil Kushina dengan sebutan nenek. Ubun-ubun Minato berkedut, nafasnya memburu dan tangannya mengepal kuat.

Apa-apaan ini!. Tak hanya sampai disana, Minato lantas mengedarkan pandangannya pada wanita berambut Merah muda yang tertawa lepas disamping Kushina.

Apa hubungannya wanita muda itu dengan Kushina?

Saat tubuh kecil Shinachiku berbalik, bocah imut itu terkaget takut saat lelaki dewasa yang tidak ia kenal menatapnya dingin.

Kushina ikut diam saat cucu kesayangannya tiba-tiba senyap tak bersuara dan hanya terpaku pada satu titik.

"Mi... nato..? Gagap Kushina menyebutkan nama suaminya dan violetnya bertemu dengan shappire Minato yang dingin mengintimidasi.

Bersambung...

hem.. mumpung mood-ku dalam kondisi baik, dan juga waktu yang free ok lah Ega up kilat :)

Arch Strike : nice.. makasi ya udah mampir..

uyab4869 : yap berakhir bahagia.. makasi udah mampir..

adam muhammad980 :makasi udah nunggu ya.. tsah hehe..

AmmaAyden : shion kasihan ya.. gimana men orang suaminya kyak gitu.. ok makasi udah mampir ya..

Paijo Payah : next ok lah hehe..

h3ndry : *ehem.. gimana ya?, kalau masalah rate dan bahasa vulgarnya mungkin karena aku kebawa suasana dan *ehem* Umurku yang yaahh.. sudah uzur alias udah nggak muda lagi.. jadi hal kyak diatas menurutku biasa-biasa saja..

*tapi aku minta maaf jika ada beberapa diantara kata-katanya yang nggak mengenakan*

Hikari Cherry Blossom24 : *hmmm.. ok kak, makasi ya udah mampir..

Naru226 : NaruSaku, menikah pasti! ok dek, makasi udah mampir ya..

Gues : Huaahh.. makasi ya udah mau membaca karya abal-ku..

tiaradr3w : siipp..

makasi ya untuk semua reader's yang berkunjung dan menambahkan fic ini ke list foll dan fav kalian.. aku sangat yaah.. sangat senang.


	12. minato attack 2

Warning : (Catatan manja: hmm.. jika ada yang bingung, silahkan dibaca aja chap sebelumnya ya..) OOC,typo, EYD berantakan, jauh dari kata sempurna.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing [ Naruto x Sakura]

Rated : M

 **Aku hanya butuh kamu sayang**

Sakura yang awalnya ingin berlalu ke kamar ikut berbalik ketika mendengar Kushina menyebutkan sebuah kata dengan tergagap. Emerald miliknya membulat, saat tampang seorang mantan walikota Konoha City berdiri membisu dengan wajah kerasnya.

Shinachiku yang sempat terbengong menatap wajah Minato lantas mundur dan berlindung dibelakang kaki Mamanya. Jika diperhatikan lebih dari satu menit wajah Minato saat ini benar-benar menyeramkan, dan itu berlaku pada bocah berusia 3 tahun itu.

"Jadi ini yang kau rahasiakan dariku, Kushina!" Sekian lama terdiam akhirnya Minato buka suara.

"It.. itu aku bisa jelaskan..." Kushina mendekat, saat tanganya yang ringkih ingin menyentuh tubuh Minato. Lelaki tampan itu justru menapar kuat pipi mulus Kushina.

Sakura hanya bisa menutup mulutnya, sedangkan Shinachiku sangat sedih melihat nenek kesayangannya ditampar oleh lelaki yang mirip dengan Papanya. Bocah lugu itu ingin membantu Kushina berdiri namun tangan kecilnya dicekal kuat oleh Sakura.

"Mama.. kasiha nenek Kushina.." Ucap Shianchiku lemah. Sakura mengangguk mengerti tapi ia tak akan membiarkan Shinachiku melangkah mendekati Kushina karena ada kemungkinan Shinachiku akan dilukai oleh kemarahan Minato.

Kushina merasa pipinya benar-benar perih, pedas dan panas wanita itu lalu mendongkrak menatap suaminya. "Minato...!" Murkanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Tapi si lelaki tak sedikitpun memperlihatkan tampang iba pada istrinya. Sungguh brengsek!

"Tou-san!"

Minato dan Sakura menoleh berbarengan saat Naruto berseru. Lelaki yang memakai baju kaus lengan panjang itu sedikit syok dengan kehadiran Minato diapartementnya. Naruto datang terlambat karena ia baru saja selesai membasuh tubuhnya di kamar mandi. Jadi Naruto tidak tau kalau Minato sempat menampar pipi Kushina tadi.

Ayah dan anak yang sama-sama berperawakan tinggi tegap itu saling membisu. Dua shappire yang memancarkan aura ketidaksukaan dan kebencian juga sama-sama saling pandang dalam waktu lama.

Aahh.. Namikaze Naruto, nama anak laki-laki yang beruntung karena dilahirkan dengan rasa belas kasihan dari Minato, begitu sangat lancangnya menunjukan kepalan tangannya di hadapan sang ayah.

Mau-tak mau memori lama yang sengaja Minato kunci hanya untuk dirinya kembali berputar dalam otaknya. Minato ingat dimana saat itu dirinya begitu kacau dengan segala keputusan yang ia ambil justru, memecah belah keluarganya sendiri.

* * *

 ** _Flashback asal mula kebencian Minato._**

 **Kebahagian tak terkira dirasakan oleh Minato saat ia resmi memperistri Kushina. Kini kehidupannya lengkap, diusia ke 25 tahun Minato telah sampai pada puncak hidupnya dimana ia akan menempuh hidup baru sebagai kepala rumah tangga, mengayomi istri serta mendidik anak-anaknya kelak.**

 **Empat bulan setelah menikah berita bahagia lagi-lagi Minato dengar dari istrinya ketika sebentar lagi mereka berdua akan segera resmi menjadi seorang ibu dan ayah.**

 **Setelah menunggu kurang lebih delapan bulan, Minato tak dapat membendung limpahan air matanya kala mendengar suara tangisan anak pertamanya.**

 **Minato, menangis dan berucap ribuan terimakasih pada kushina karena dirinya terlah menjadikan Minato seorang pria seutuhnya. Anak pertamanya kemudian diberimana Namikaze Menma agar mirip dengan nama kakek dari pihak keluarga Minato yang memang menginginkan seorang cucu laki-laki.**

 **Tahun pertama bersama Menma dinikmati penuh oleh Minato dan Kushina. Setelahnya ditahun kedua Minato mulai mendapat kepercayaan untuk mengelola perusahaan yang masih berkembang milik Jiraya.**

 **Jatuh bangun dirasakn oleh Minato kala itu, beban berat tertumpu pada bahunya. Tapi setelah dua tahun berjalan dan Menma genap berumur 4 tahun. Kushina dikabarkan mengandung anak kedua, awalnya Minato tak percaya karena dirinya dan Kushina telah sepakat untuk tidak menambah momongan lagi setelah Menma lahir.**

 **Tapi mau bagaimana lagi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja tanpa terencana. Minato mengerang tak suka dan ia menentang keras kehadiran anak keduanya pada Kushina. Saat itu terjadi pertengkaran yang cukup hebat antara Minato dan Kushina karena masalah ketidak sukaan Minato terhadap kehamilan anak kedua, sampai-sampai Kushina sempat kabur dari rumah selama 3 hari lantaran tak kuat mendapat tekanan dari Minato.**

 **Kaburnya Kushina membuat Jiraya murka. Ultimatum keras dari Jiraya akhirnya membuat Minato bertekuk lutut meminta ampun pada Jiraya karena telah membuat Kushina bersedih hingga kabur dari rumah.**

 **Dengan terseok-seok Mianto mencari Kushina dan akhirnya meminta maaf pada istrinya itu. Minato lantas menerima kehamilan Kushina dengan lapang dada, karena Kushina sendiri dari awal memang terlihat nampak antusias dan berambisi sangat tinggi untuk melahirkan lagi. Hal itu juga yang membuat hati Minato akhirnya luluh dan ia tidak tega untuk menyuruh Kushina agar, menggugurkan kandungannya.  
**

 **Yah jika dipikir-pikir Minato memang tidak menginginkan kehadiran anak kedua lagi, terlebih karena ia sendiri telah mendapatkan Menma sebagai pewaris tunggalnya kelak. Jadi menurut Minato satu anak saja sudah lebih dari cukup!.**

 **Tapi lain dengan Kushina, wanita berambut merah itu tidak akan mendengar kata-kata Minato tentang 'Satu anak sudah cukup!'. Menurut Kushina selagi ia mampu untuk melahirkan, berapapun jumlah anaknya ia tidak akan menolak kehadiran bayi-bayi mungil disisinya.**

 **Semakin bertambahnya tahun, Menma dan Naruto telah tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat dan pintar. Disamping itu Namikaze corp telah berkembang menjadi perusahaan yang sangat besar, berkat campur tangan Minato dan ia mendapat pujian disana-sini karena keberhasilannya dalam membangun kerajaan bisnis.**

 **Tepat setelah 8 tahun usia pernikahan Minato, sebuah partai politik mengajaknya untuk bergabung sebagai calon kandidat walikota Konoha yang baru. Hati Minato yang haus akan kekuasaan mulai goyah dan tergoda untuk ikut bergabung dan mengambil tempat utama diroda pemerintahan Konoha City.**

 **Tanpa merasa ragu lagi Minato dengan mantap bergabung dipartai politik itu. Dengan terpaksa karena bergabungnya sang suami dengan partai politik mau-takmau membuat Kushina yang telah nyaman berperan sebagai ibu rumah tangga harus rela kehilangan waktunya untuk menjaga sang buah hati karena digaet secara paksa oleh Minato untuk berkampanye ke semua wilayah Konoha City.**

 **Dan dengan ketenaran nama yang telah Minato miliki sebelumnya sebagai pengusaha muda, hal tersebut membuat Minato dengan mudahnya memenangkan pemilihan yang berlangsung 3 tahun setelah ia bergabung ke dalam partai politik.**

 **Periode pertama selama 5 tahun Minato menjabat, Konoha City berkembang dengan sangat pesat. Banyak pebisnis yang menanamkan modalnya pada kota yang memiliki segudang potensi itu. Beberapa prestasi ditorehkan oleh Minato selama menjabat sebagai wali kota. Kushina juga begitu, ia sibuk menemani Minato kesana-kemari melakukan blusukan ataupun kunjungan kerja ke wilayah terpencil bahkan sampai keluar kota dan luar negeri.**

 **Kushina dan Minato jarang pulang karena terlalu lelah untuk berlama-lama berkendara dijalanan, terkadang mereka memilih utntuk menginap divila-vila yang mereka miliki di berbagai distrik wilayah Konoha. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Menma dan Naruto yang mulai beranjak remaja merasa kesepian karena tidak adanya sosok ayah dan ibu dirumah.**

 **Lantas setelah Minato lengser pada periode pertama, ia kemudian kembali mencalonkan diri sebagai wali kota diperiode ke dua dan tanpa lawan politik.**

 **Sontak saja Minato menang mutlak, dengan tiadanya lawan dalam pemilihan. Kemudian selama 5 tahun Minato kembali ke kursi pemerintahan sebagai wali kota Kohoha City.**

 **Sampai disana semuanya baik-baik saja. Anak-anak yang telah menginjak dewasa, kekayaan, ketenaran, kekuasaan dan wanita telah lengkap ada ditangan Minato. Namun semakin kedepan, sosok Minato mulai berubah. Pria itu semakin congkak dan kadang berlagak sombong pada beberapa kalangan.**

 **Saat Minato ingin melebarkan sayapnya ke wilayah kursi kepresidenan. Disanalah masalah muncul silih berganti bak petir yang menyambar bumi dengan brutalnya.**

 **Kushina yang lelah terus diajak bekerja oleh suaminya, kini mulai memberontak. Wanita berambut merah itu merengek ingin berhenti dengan segela tek-tek bengek kuasa politik dan embel-embel pemerintahan. Sebagai seorang ibu, Kushina ingin menjadi Ibu rumah tangga biasa dan ia sangat merindukan anak-anaknya dirumah.**

 **Tak hanya sampai disitu, beberapa hari setelahnya Minato makin pusing ketika Putra bungsunya dikabarkan sekarat dirumah sakit akibat penganiayaan di sebuah cafe dan naasnya tak hanya kasus penganiaan dan mabuk-mabukan rupanya Naruto juga terseret kasus penyelundupan Narkoba.**

 **Berita penggrebekan dan pembekukan putranya di cafe Ventagon tersiarkan oleh seluruh stasiun TV lokal dan internasional. Tidak hanya itu, disurat kabar bahkan wajah Minato dan Naruto tercetak jelas sebagai cover utama. Saat itu pemberitaan sangat gencar-gencarnya menyorot kasus sang puta bungsu pak wali kota.**

 **Minato menggerang kesal, semua usaha dan keringatnya yang ia teteskan demi membangun nama baik di depan publik hancur tak tersisa saat Naruto berulah.**

 **Rasa kecewa dan marah menjadi satu.**

 **Bahkan sempat nilai saham yang terjual di Namikaze corp sendiri turun drastis karena kabar menggemparkan dari Naruto.**

 **Minato keteteran, perusahaan anjlok, nama baik perlahan hancur, serta Kushina dan Jiraya yang tak henti-hentinya menyalahkan dirinya karena terlalu sibuk hingga tak bisa mengurus putranya.**

 **Pernah terlintas dipikiran Minato, andai saja Namikaze Naruto tidak terlahir ke dunia mungkin saja hal ini tidak akan terjadi.**

 **Kesal itu sudah pasti!**

 **Minato telah sampai pada batasnya. Ulah anak keduanya sudah keterlaluan dan kali ini Minato tidak akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.**

 **Dua minggu kemudian keadaan Naruto yang sempat koma dan mengalami kondisi mati suri berangsur mulai membaik berkat pertolongan alat-alat canggih dari rumah sakit. Kushian beryukur karena Kami-sama tidak jadi mengambil nyawa putranya yang sekarat. Begitu juga dengan Jiraya, kakek tua itu membuat petisi 'jika sampai cucu kesayangannya sembuh maka ia akan menyumbangkan donasi yang cukup besar ke salah satu panti asuhan di luar kota Konoha'**

 **Sayangnya dengan berita baik bahwa Naruto sebentar lagi akan sembuh. Tidak berbanding lurus dengan kelangsungan kasusnya, yang masih bergulir dipengadilan.**

 **Sidang pertama pembacaan tuduhan Naruto hadir dipengadilan karena dirinya telah ditetapkan sebagai tersangka oleh pihak kepolisisan dengan barang bukti berupa sebuah bungkusan Sabu-sabu yang ditemukan terselip pada jaketnya.**

 **Semua keluarga Namikaze hadir dipersidangan pertama Naruto, termasuk Minato karena Kushina menyeretnya dengan paksa untuk memberikan semangat pada Naruto. Menma juga ada disana, lelaki merah itu duduk dengan tenang menyaksikan adiknya disidang.**

 **Persidangan Naruto memakan waktu yang cukup lama karena banyaknya bantahan yang diajukan dari dua pengecara yang disewa oleh Jiraya. Serta olah TKP di cafe Ventagon juga sempat diulang beberapa kali karena tidak sesuai dengan kejadian sebenarnya membuat kasus Naruto semakin berbelit-belit saja.**

 **Pada akhirnya sidang terakhir pun tiba yaitu pembacaan dan penjatuhan vonis hukuman pada tersangka. Dari awal mulainya sidang tangis Kushina sudah pecah. Naruto pasrah karena selama berjalannya persidang ia sudah mendekam dipenjara walaupun lukanya masih basah, Minato sendiri tidak mau mengeluarkan uang seperpun untuk jaminan membebaskan Naruto meskipun dengan syarat.**

 **Menma menyeringai dengan banyaknyan pasal yang dilanggar oleh Naruto dan vonis hukumannya pun semakin berat. Dan kepercayaan Minato telah luntur pada Naruto mulai saat itu.**

 **Kushina memohon pada Minato agar membantu keringan hukuman pada Naruto, namun usahanya sia-sia Minato bahkan tak bergeming sedikitpun.**

 **"Dengan segala pertimbangan, Tersangka Namikaze Naruto dijatuhkan hukuman kurungan selama 4 tahun 3 bulan dan denda berupa uang sebesar dua setengan miliar" Setelah membaca putusan, hakimpun memukulkan palunya sebanyak 3 kali. Naruto menunduk dalam diam, banyak paparazi yang meliput sidang terakhir itu dan disiarkan secara live baik distasiun tv lokal dan internasional.**

 **Bahkan berita utama masih tentang keluarga Namikaze yang terjerat kasus Narkoba.**

 **Semakin buruk saja nama keluarga Namikaze didepan publik. Minato benci itu!**

 **"Menma, pindahkan sel tahan Naruto ke rutan terpencil.. Tou-san tidak mau lagi ada paparazi yang mengorek-ngorek tentang keberadaan Naruto... Dan juga, jangan sampai Kushina dan Jiraya tau hal ini.." Minato berucap pelan, Menma semakin melebarkan seringai kemenangannya.**

 **"Baik Tou-san.." balas Menma kemudian.**

 **Naruto dibawa pergi dengan mobil tahanan, Kushina benar-benar hancur, Jiraya memandang kepergian cucunya dengan wajah kesakitan.**

 **Sesampainya di polsek tahanan utama, Menma dan Minato ingin menemui Naruto untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum benar-benar dipindahkan ke rutan terpencil sesuai dengan rencana mereka.**

 **"Tou-san?" Ucap Naruto lirih saat ia sudah bertemu dengan ayahnya dikantor polisi.**

 **"Hn?" Dingin Minato, dengan marah dan tanpa aba-aba tangan besarnya memukul kuat pipi Naruto.**

 **BUAHG..**

 **"Tou-san ingin kau merenungkan semua kesalahanmu, waktumu 4 tahun 3 bulan untuk merubah dirimu menjadi lebih baik lagi Naruto!" Wangsit Minato.**

 **Naruto hanya memakan mentah-mentah nasihat ayahnya, rasa sakit dipipinya akibat pukulan Minato juga menyulut amarah Naruto yang terpendam. rasanya ia ingin membalas perlakuan Tou-sannya namun sayang kedua tannya di dibelenggu dengan borgol.**

 **"Jika Tou-san hanya ingin menghajarku lebih baik Tou-san pergi dari sini..!" sinis Naruto tajam.  
**

 **"Menma, lakukan semuanya dengan sebaik mungkin.. Tou-san ingin melupakan sejenak masalah Naruto, dan membangun kembali nama baik keluarga kita.." Minato lantas berlalu setelah berucap dan merangkul bahu Menma.**

 **Menma kemudian meneliti penampilan adiknya yang mengenakan seragam tahanan berwarna orange cerah dari atas hingga bawah. Violet yang penuh dengan rasa jijik itu tak sedikitpun memandang iba pada saudaranya sendiri.**

 **"Adiku sayang.. selamat tinggal dan nikmatilah hidupmu di dipenjara.. sekarang hanya aku satu-satunya Putra kebanggaan Tou-san dan Kaa-san." Ucap Menma ringan.**

 **Rahang Naruto benar-benar mengeras. Cukup** ** **!** Naruto tidak sudi lagi mendengar kata-kata busuk dari Menma, Naruto lantas berlalu pergi dengan dampingan dua polisi disisi kanan dan kiri.**

 **Hari itu adalah hari terkelam sepanjang sejarah keluarga Namikaze.**

 **Keesokan harinya, telinga Minato makin panas saat rekan bisnisnya menyinggung status Naruto yang medekam dipenjara.**

 **"Sayang sekali Tuan Minato, aku tidak bisa membahayakan status perusahaanku jika terus bergabung denganmu..."**

 **"Tapi tuan onoki pertimbangkanlah dulu.. beberpa tahun kedepan anda akan menadapat keuntungan besar jika kerja sama ini tertap berlanjut.." Usaha Minato untuk tetap mempertahankan ladang uangnya.**

 **"Maaf saja, aku tidak mau berurusan dengan keluarga kriminal.. kau pikir aku tidak tau jika putramu adalah seorang bandar Narkoba? imejd itu buruk sekali** ** **!**.. putramu membawa bencana, jika sahamku masih bergabung dengamu aku bisa bangkrut ******!**..."**

 **Naruto lagi, kapan anak itu bisa berhenti membuat hati Minato panas dan mengutuk dengan nista kelahiran anak bungsunya.**

 **"Situasi ini tidak akan berlangsung lama, aku janji dalam sebulan publik akan melupakan berita ini dan kita akan berjaya lagi sebagai rekan bisnis penghasil miliaran dolar.."**

 **"Tidak-tidak-tidak.. aku tidak mau lagi... sudahlah, kepercayaanku pada Namikaze corp sudah tidak ada lagi.. jangan salahkan aku yang ingin hengkang dari kerajaan bisnismu! semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika putramu tidak berulah."**

 **Minato luar biasa marah, namun keinginannya untuk mengutarakan rasa kesalnya tak ia tunjukan didepan pria tua yang sudah lama menjadi lahan pundi-pundi uangnya.**

 **"Tuan Onoki cukup! jangan membawa status keluarga dalam urusan bisnis.. aku tau kalau putraku sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan, dan anda sebaiknya jangan memperparah keadaan dengan selalu menyangkutpautkan status putraku ..." Ucap Minato.**

 **"Baiklah! kau sudah bersikap... maka aku juga akan bersikap, sudah cukup!.. aku memilih untuk memutuskan kontrak kerjasama ini, aku tidak ingin hidup miskin dihari tuaku.."**

 **Selesai berucap Onoki meninggalkan Minato yang masih duduk di dimeja bundar restoran yang sengaja ia pesan untuk pertemuan.**

 **Minato sendiri disana, ia mengusap kasar wajahnya yang tertekuk lesu. Baiklah rekan bisnis yang sangat berpengaruh kini pergi meninggalkan kerajaan bisnis Namikaze. kali ini Minato harus memutar otak lebih keras untuk mempertahankan perusahaannya agar tidak bangkrut.**

 ** _Flashback End._**

* * *

Selesai dengan ingatan jangka panjangnya, Minato kembali tersadar ke dunia nyata.

"Naruto?" Singkat Minato. Kini ia mengerti, jika Kushina tidak sedang mengunjungi selingkuhannya ataupun keluarga orang asing. Rupanya apartement ini milik putra bungsunya pantas Kushina beberapa hari belakangan sifatnya tak ubahnya seperti cacing kepanasan. Tidak pernah betah ada dirumah serta Kushina menjadi sering berbohong kepadanya, dan Minato sangat peka akan hal itu.

Shappire Naruto kesal saat melihat wajah dingin Tou-sannya. Yaampun apartementnya seperti sedang digrebek oleh polisi saja.

"Apa yang Tou-san lakukan disini..?"

Dialog bengis antara ayah dan anak yang saling bersitegang membuat Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengamankan putranya. Bagaimanapun juga Shinachiku tidak boleh menonton pertengkaran keluarganya lagi.

Sakura takut, hal-hal yang berbau kekerasan akan merusak psikologis putranya dan Sakura tidak mau sampai kejadian buruk ini membekas hingga Shinachiku tumbuh dewasa.

"Sayang ayo ikut Mama.." Sakura berbisik dan segera mengamit Shinachiku dalam gendongannya.

"Tap-.. Tapi Mah! nenek Kushina bagaimana...? ayo kita tolong Nenek Kushina dulu!" Walaupun ada sedikit nada penolakan dari bibir kecil Shina dan tangannya tersodor ingin meraih tubuh ringkir Kushina yang masih meringkuk, Sakura tetap membekap kuat anaknya di dalam gendongannya.

Minato tersenyum mengejek saat melihat sikap protektif Sakura, yang tengah menggendong bocah kuning yang merengek menyebutkan nama nenek Kushina. Minato makin kesal mendengarnya, memangnya anak itu siapa berani menyebut istrinya Nenek. Yang benar saja!

Atau jangan-jangan memang benar..

Minato sendiri tau dengan situasi ini, anak digendongan wanita berambut Pink itu pastilah ada hubungannya dengan Naruto. Saat pertama ia melihat wajahnya itu, sangat terlihat sekali jika bocah itu ada hibungan khusus dengan keluarganya. Batin Minato berkecamuk antara menerima atau tidak.

Baik Minato ataupun Kushina tidak pantas mendapatkan seorang cucu, dari hubungan diluar nikah. Hal itu sama saja dengan mendapatkan sebuah aib yang sangat arrggh.. Minato saja tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Lantas tak lama kemudian Minato angkat bicara lagi "Aku mencurigai Kushina bermain dibelakangku, dan ternyata memang benar Kaa-sanmu menyembunyikan semua ini.. tapi sayang sekali dia tidak terlalu pintar untuk menyembunyikannya lebih lama dariku.."

Selesai berucap Minato sempat melirik Kushina lalu tatapannya kembali pada Naruto.

Kushina menangis dalam diam. Ia marah pada diri sendiri karena kebodohannya, yang tak mampu menjaga wangsit dari Jiraya bahwa Minato tak boleh sampai tau di mana tempat tinggal Naruto.

"Minato sebaiknya kau pulang..." Kushina beranjak ia berada pada pihak Naruto. Sudah kucup batinya sebagai seorang ibu tersiksa karena terpisah dari Naruto selama 4 tahun. Ada saat Kushina harus menindungi Naruto, dan disinilah ia berdiri sekarang tepat dipihak putra bungsunya.

"Kau ingin aku pergi? bahkan aku baru tau jika selama ini Naruto ada dini.. dan Kau! Kushina, kau selalu berbohong padaku untuk melindungi Naruto.. aku tidak bisa menerima caramu yang seperti ini!.." Murka Minato bahkan jarinya secara spontan menjuk wajah Kushina secara kasar.

"Tou-san hentikan! jangan sakiti Kaa-san..." Naruto menepis tangan Minato dari wajah Kaa-sannya.

"Anak kurang ajar..!" Situasi semakin tegang kala Minato memplototi Naruto karena sudah berani melawannya.

 **PLAK..**

Tamparan sangat keras mendera pipi tirus Naruto, Minato menatapnya tajam saat wajah Naruto berpaling karena tamparannya.

Perasaan Sakura berkecamuk menyaksikan Naruto ditampar. Sakit serta sesuatu seperti rasa kesal dan marah, iya benar rasa marah pada Minato yang telah menyakiti dua orang yang sudah Sakura anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri membuat emerald Sakura memandang benci Minato.

"Papa.." Lagi-lagi Shinachiku harus menyaksikan sendiri kekerasan yang menimpa Papa kesayangannya. Bocah tampan itu tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa orang asing bernama Minato itu kelakuannya sama jahatnya seperti kakek Kizashinya.

"Papa?" Beo Minato, emerald kecil itu menatapnya dengan pandangan tak suka. Minato hanya mendengus.

"Jadi Naruto kau sudah punya anak? Yaampun.. kejutan apalagi yang kau berikan padaku setelah keluar dari penjara Naruto..?" Minato mengangkat dagunya saat bicara dengan Naruto.

"Iya, Tou-san dia putraku bersama Sakura... dan dia adalah cucumu Tou-san!.. dan Namikaze Shinachiku nama yang diberikan oleh ibunya sebagai doa pada anaknya!" Naruto bersuara setelah badannya berdiri tegap kembali.

Mendengar kata Shinachiku, Minato jadi teringat akan obrolan Kushina yang menceritakaan seorang anak disupermarket itu. Jadi ini merupakan benang merah yang saling terhubung, siapa yang menyangka jika seorang anak yang tersesat dan tak secara sengaja ditemui oleh istrinya itu merupakan cucu kandungnya? Pstt..! yaampun kenyataan yang sangat lucu sekali.

"Rupanya anak itu, yang kau bicarakan tempo hari Kushina? Dia lumayan juga kalau dilihat dari dekat.. Tapi jika memang benar dia cucu kita. Maka dia tidak pantas menyandang nama Namikaze sebelum aku tau asal-usul dari ibu kandungnya!.."

Sakura mendongkak, dirnya berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto.

Kushina menahan dada bidang Minato untuk tidak mencengkram dan menghajar Naruto lebih jauh lagi. "Lepaskan aku Kushina! jangan ikut campur.." Desis Minato.

"Minato! kendalikan dirimu.. Dia putra kita Namikaze Naruto, jangan sampai kau menyakitinya lebih dari ini!.."

"Putra macam apa, yang kau berikan padaku Kushina!? dia bahkan menghamili anak orang, dan membuat banyak aib bagi keluarga..."

"Dia putraku... ini salamu yang membuat kita menjauh dari anak-anak... Hingga Menma dan Naruto tumbuh menjadi anak yang kurang kasih sayang" Lantang Kushina, semua kekecewaannya pada Minato dulu, ia tumpahkan sekarang.

"Kurang kasih sayang apa lagi? semuanya sudah mereka dapatkan.. Hidup yang nyaman dan enak, tidak ada anak lain yang seberuntung mereka bisa terlahir dari orang tua hebat sepertiku, Kushina.. sekarang biarkan aku untuk memarahi anakmu ini.. istriku!"

"Kemarahan hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.. percayalah Minato! tenangkan dirimu!.."

 **PLAK...**

Keberanian Kushina saat menampar Minato hilang seketika, ketika suaminya hanya diam saja setelah merasa wajahnya panas.

"Minato maafkan aku.. aku tidak sengaja.." Cicit Kushina, sembari merangkul bahu suaminya yang masih setia membisu.

"Hah... apa? Rancu Minato kacau. Tubuh Kushina sesikit gemetar Minato memberi respons yang ambigu semakin membuat wanita merah itu bingung.

Sedetik kemudian, Minato meraup wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Dan kini pandangannya mulai lebih waras.

"Minato! kau baik-baik saja kan?" Ulang Kushina.

"Hm.. aku tidak apa-apa Kushina, dan Naruto ayo bicara baik-baik.. perasaan Tou-san sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi.. walaupun Tou-san masih ingin menampar wajahmu sekali lagi.."

Naruto menyeka sedikit sudut bibirnya yang robek karena tergigit oleh giginya sendiri saat menahan tamparan kuat Tou-sannya. Lantas ia juga mendongkak untuk menyahuti kata-kata Minato.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada dikepala Tou-san? Memangnya Tou-san pikir aku sengaja membuat keluarga kita menanggung malu? Asalkan Tou-san tau aku merasa menyesal terlahir dikeluarga Namikaze. Jika aku bisa memilih aku tidak akan pernah mau terlahir menjadi anak bungsu keluarga yang rusak ini!..."

Kushina menangis, perkataan Naruto menusuk hatinya begitu dalam. Naruto tidak mau terlahir dari keluarga rusak katanya? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan keinginan Minato dulu yang sempat meminta Kushina menggugurkan kandungan anak keduanya? Kami-sama pasti membisikan sesuatu pada Naruto sebulum ia terlahir ke dunia.

"Dan memangnya Tou-san mengerti apa yang aku alami? Tou-san selalu saja menuntut kesempurnaan, Tou-san tak pernah merasakan sulitnya usahaku untuk selalu membuat Tou-san dan Kaa-san bangga! Walaupun kalian berdua keliahatan tak peduli!..." Desisa Naruto ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

Sakura hanya bisa membisu, suara lantang yang sempat memenuhi apartement kini mulai menyurut. Emosi Naruto terkendali dengan baik, sepertinya hal itu juga membuat Minato menurunkan tensi kemarahannya saat lelaki dengan balutan kemeja biru dongker itu terlihat memejamkan mata dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sebanyak tiga kali.

Iya sepertinya kemarahan Minato tak sehebat Kizashi karena pada dasarnya Minato adalah orang yang terpelajar. Jelas saja jika mereka berdua dibandingkan Minato pasti menang banyak.

Mendengar sang putra yang bersuara rendah membuat Minato terpaku, di hatinya yang kecil lelaki itu masih ada rasa sayang pada Naruto. Tapi Naruto terlanjur telah menodai nama baik keluarga yang sudah susuah dibangun oleh Minato.

Apapun yang Minato lakukan semuanya adalah untuk keluarganya. Namun perbuatan putra bungsunya sangat bringas hingga menjatuhkan harga diri tinggi yang telah dibangun oleh Minato.

Cukup sedikit berdilema, Minato berucap dengan nada dalam "Tou-san peduli.. tapi rasa kecewa yang Tou-san alami mengalahkan rasa sayang yang Tou- san miliki.."

"Tcih.. aku muak, sebagai putra bungsu aku hanya dipandang sebelah mata. Tou-san selalu memuji Menma, bahkan saat kakakku itu tidak pernah melalukan apapun dengan usahanya sendiri!.. Dan sekarang aku sadar bahwa tempatku memang disini jauh dari Tou-san, agar aku terhindar dari masalah.."

"Apa itu yang kau inginkan? jauh dari Tou-san, kau yakin tidak menginginkan harta dari Tou-san?" Ujar Minato.

"Tou-san! Aku tidak pernah berlindung dibawah sayapmu, apapun yang aku miliki itu berkat usahaku sendiri, kekayaan yang Tou-san blokir dariku.. akan kuambil kembali, setelah itu aku akan pergi bersama Sakura.." Lantang Naruto dengan tangan terkepal.

Naruto tidak akan membiarkan usaha yang ia rintis bersama Sakura dulu dikuasai terus oleh Minato ataupu Menma. Apapun yang ia miliki harus Naruto dapatkan kembali.

Minato hanya dapat mengangguk, dengan begini sepertinya masalah selesai. Naruto hidup tenang, Menma juga hidup tenang. Minato tidak akan merasa rugi untuk mengembalikan kekayaan putra bungsunya.

"Baiklah Tou-san akan beri semuanya, uruslah urusanmu... Jika ada sesuatu jangan takut untuk kembali kerumah, bagaimanpun juga kau adalah darah dagingku.. dan maafkan Tou-san karena telah berlaku kasar padamu tadi, Tou-san hanya terbawa emosi sesaat. Percayalah.."

"Tidak apa aku bisa mengerti, Tou-san hanya kaget melihatku sudah punya anak sebelum menikah.. bagaimana ya? hmm.. ini adalah sebuah kecelakaan, dulu aku anak yang nakal. Tapi aku akan perbaiki semuanya walaupun tidak bisa kembali sempurna seperti dulu.." Ujar Naruto sembari menggaruk sedikit tengguknya yang tak gatal.

Emosi Minato hilang, senyum samarnya membingkai wajahnya yang mulai di penuhi kriput halus.

"Hmm.. begitulah mungkin.. Dan Tou-san harap-" Minato menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia menerawang untuk menatap wajah-wajah tegang dari Kushina, Sakura, Shinachiku dan Naruto.

"-Kalian berdua akan bahagia... Naruto dan..?"

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura.." sela Sakura cepat, kala mata Minato bergulir kembali ke arahnya.

"Iya, Sakura... Haru-no Sa-ku-ra.." Eja Minato pada nama wanita beranak satu itu. Tidak ada yang tau hal apa yang dipikirkan Minato setelah mengetahui nama lengkap dari ibu kandung cucunya.

Bersambung...

* * *

Hmm.. nggak ngerti kok bisa kayak gini sih? dimaklumin aja ya.. dialog diatas sangat sulit untuk aku gabungkan dengan flasback dari masa lalunya Minato.. huppssh!

dan karena itu juga ega malu buat balas riview kalian maafkan ya.. sungguh, kalian mau kan maafin Ega? Tapi Ega janji kok chap depan Ega akan ngobrol sama kalian hehe..

Terimakasih buat temen-temen yang sudah menambahkan fic ini ke list foll dan favo kalian hehe.. temen-temen semua, kalian luarbiasa...


	13. menma attack vol 1

Warning : (Catatan manja: hmm.. jika ada yang bingung, silahkan dibaca aja chap sebelumnya ya..) OOC,typo, EYD berantakan, jauh dari kata sempurna.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing [ Naruto x Sakura]

Rated : M

 **Aku hanya butuh kamu sayang**

* * *

 **Bagian Menma.**

Wilayah Kota Iblis.

Matahari sudah makin meninggi, Shion harap-harap cemas. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang sudah hampir jam 11 siang tapi suaminya belum juga bagun dari tudur panjangnnya.

Terbersit lagi rasa kecewa di hati Shion kala kemarin malam ia memergoki sang suami datang dengan kondisi mabuk berat. Apalagi juga setelah Shion tau kalau obat anti flu pemberiannya kemarin bahkan tak disentuh oleh Menma, Shion merasa dirinya sudah tak lagi diargai oleh Menma.

 _"Menma terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.."_ Batin Shion sedih.

Shion terhenyak gaket saat bahunya ditepuk oleh sang ibu. "Shion! sampai kapan suamimu itu akan tidur! kau harus bangunkan dia sekarang, apa kau tidak kasihan pada rumah tua peninggalan ayahmu ini? dan lagi para tetangga juga sudah membicarakan kelakuan buruk suamimu itu.."

Sekali tepukan Shion tersadar, lantas wanita cantik dan anggun itu mengangguk untuk menjalankan printah ibunya Tapi sebelum itu lagi-lagi Shion meminta maaf atas kelakuan buruk suaminya.

Krieettt... pintu tua itu berdecit nyaring saat Shion mendorongnya dengan pelan.

Suara dengkuran halus memenuhi indra pendengaran Shion saat kakinya membawa wanita berambut pirang pucat itu semakin mendekat ke tempat Menma berbaring.

Shion berdiri sangat dekat dengan Menma, rasa-rasanya Shion tak tega membangunkan suaminya. Tapi hal itu harus ia lakukan agar Menma bisa mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang sudah ia perbuat kemarin.

Tangan Shion mulai meraba wajah mulus Menma, kulit wajahnya saja masih terasa halus walaupun pria itu sudah berumur.

Menma tidur dengan posisi sempurna, yaitu tepat menengadah layaknya seorang pasien rumah sakit yang sedang koma. Yap.. kebiasaan tidur Menma memang unik, seperti apapun bentuk tempat tidurnya pria berambut merah itu selalu bisa tidur dengan posisi sangat rapi. Tubuh Menma yang masih berbalut baju hangat dan tertutup selimut tebal hingga batas dada, terlihat rileks disana.

"Menma bangun.."

Guncangan demi guncangan halus rupanya tidak mampu membuat Menma tersadar. Karena sedikit kesal dan tuntutan waktu lantas Shion memilih untuk melakukan jalan kekerasan.

"Aduh Menma, maafkan aku ya.. kau yang susah dibangunkan terpaksa aku lakukan ini.." Cicit Shion pelan.

Diatas meja, Shion lantas mengambil segelas air putih yang memang selalu ia sediakan bila menjelang tidur. Dengan mencelupkan seluruh telapak tangannya ke dalam gelas. Shion kemudian mencipratkan air putih dingin itu ke wajah suaminya.

JRENGG..

Baru cipratan pertama, Shion terkaget horor saat melihat Menma langsung tersadar dengan mata yang langsung terbuka lebar namun raut wajah lelaki itu masih datar.

Shion masih membisu ditempat, sedangkan Menma masih berbaring namun wajahnya sangat datar.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan ah?" Serak Menma, dengan nada dingin menusuk.

"Ngh.. it- itu.. habisnya kau susah dibangunkan! makanya aku gunakan air, Menma sekarang sudah siang.. dan ibu ingin bicara denganmu sekarang.." Shion memilih untuk meletakan gelas yang digunakannya tadi, karena tangannya sempat sedikit gemetar jadi Shion takut gelas itu akan jatuh dari genggamannya.

"Hanya itu?."

"Iya, dan asal kau tau ibu sangat marah dengan kelakuanmu kemarin juga tetangga yang lain mulai membicarakan hal-hal buruk tentangmu.."

Menma masih diam namun violetnya bergulir sedikit untuk menatap wajah istrinya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa kata tenggga yang lain.. tapi aku peduli pada perasaan ibu, memangnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan hingga ibu marah padaku?.."

Shion mencengkam selimut tebal yang masih membalut tubuh kekar Menma. Dan dengan kekuatannya Shion menyibak secara kasar selimut itu hingga menjauh dari tubuh Menma.

"Jika kau ingin tau? tanyakan saja langsung pada ibu!.." Kesal Shion. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Menma mengerang tak suka, pasalnya Menma lupa atau lebih tepatnya tidak tau-menahu prihal apa yang membuat ibu mertuanya marah kepadanya.

"Shion!.. bisa tidak kau bersikap lembut pada suamimu yang lelah bekerja ini!" Karena Shion tiba-tiba sok sibuk dengan cara merapikan tempat tidur, membuat darah segar mulai naik ke ubun-ubun Menma yang masih duduk dipinggiran ranjang.

"..." Shion hanya diam, dengan kasar wanita cantik itu memunguti beberapa baju kotor yang ada disudut ranjang. Setelah itu Shion berpaling dan hendak pergi meninggalkan kamar.

"Hei..! Shion, arkh!.."

Menma memegangi kepalanya, rasanya masih sedikit pusing. Shion berbalik saat mendengar suaminya mengerang kesakitan dan karena sedikit cemas melihat Menma yang terhuyung tidak jelas, akhirnya karena iba Shion membopoh suaminya dan membaringkannya lagi diranjang milik mereka.

"Apanya yang sakit?" Lembut Shion.

"Kepalaku.. berat, pasti gara-gara minuman sial itu.. Shion maafkan aku ya.. aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk berhenti minum-minum.." Menma menutup matanya dengan lengan kekarnya. Ia mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa pening dikepala.

"Aku tau, kau itu keras kepala.. marah sedikit, kau pasti pergi ke tempat itu.. kau bahkan tidak peduli dengan perasaan kekawatiranku yang selalu menunggumu untuk pulang ke rumah.." Lantang Shion. Kini wanita berkulit putih itu sedikit memijat pelipis Menma.

"Iya.. aku salah, maafkan ya.. oh iya, bisa beritahu aku ibu ingin bicara apa denganku?"

"Kau pasti lupa.. kemarin malam waktu kau pulang dengan keadaan mabuk, kau menabrak tembok rumah tetangga dan berakhir dengan membuat tembok rumah ibu jebol karena terseruduk mobilmu.."

Menma menautkan alisnya, setelah mendengar penuturan Shion. "Jadi ibu marah karena itu?.."

Shion mengangguk dengan matap. Sekarang ia membantu Menma duduk dengan benar diatas ranjang.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab!.. untung saja kau tidak apa-apa setelah membuat 10 meter tembok tetangga retak dan rusak, kau harus bersyukur tidak mati disana Menma.."

"..." Menma diam.

Shion ikut membisu, namun setelah berucap ia memilih untuk menjadi istri yang baik dengan segera menyelasikan tugasnya untuk membuat kamar mereka bersih.

"Jangan bengong.. Menma ini peringatan terakhir dariku, jika kau masih mencintaiku tolonglah berhenti merusak dirimu dengan minuman nista itu.. aku tidak ingin menjanda karena kau pergi meninggalkanku sendirian..."

 **Blam..**

Setelah Shion meninggalkan kamar. Tinggallah Menma sendiri disana. Lelaki tampan itu mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan kasar. "Kuso.." Umpatnya kemudian.

"Sial, aku lepas kendali.." Sambung Menma dengan nada tertekan. Dengan gusar ia melepaskan jiket yang membalut tubuhnya dan dihempaskannya dengan kasar ke atas tempat tidur.

Tentu saja kejadian kemarin malam tidak disengaja oleh Menma, mana dia taku kalau alkohol yang diteguknya bisa membuatnya mabuk seolah lupa daratan. Saat ini Menma tidak merasakan rasa bersalah setelah membuat kekacauan dilingkungan perumahan mertuanya, menurutnya masalah ini bisa ia selesaikan sendiri bahkan dengan mata tertutup sekalipun. Setelah mematahkan lehernya untuk mengusir rasa tegang disekitaran bahu. Menma berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubuhnya.

* * *

Setelah hampir satu jam, Menma nampak casual dengan celana pendek berwarna biru dongker dan atasan berupa kaus putih oblong yang ia kenakan. Menma berjalan menuju dapur, tempat dimana dua wanita penghuni rumah sedang menunggu kedatangannya.

"Kau, akhirnya bagun juga.." Menma mengangguk lemah, ia mengambil tempat duduk disamping Shion. Sedangkan untuk ibu mertuanya itu duduk di sebrang meja tepat menghadap ke arah menantunya.

"Selamat pagi ibu.." Sapa Menma.

"Pagi? ini sudah siang Menma.. pantas aja kau masih uring-uringan, kemarin kau pasti mabuk berat kan?" Menma menatap ibu mertuanya dengan pandangan cukup serius karena perasaan mertuanya ini lebih sensitif dari Shion maka Menma harus berhati-hati untuk memberikan tanggapan padanya.

"Sepertinya begitu.. aku minta maaf, aku benar-benar lupa apa yang terjadi kemarin.."

Shion hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik. ia menemani Menma duduk manis disana.

"Iya, pantas kau lupa.. jika saja kemarin kau ingat, itu pertanda bahwa kau masih waras untuk tidak menabrak tembok tetangga dan merusak rumah warisan suamiku.."

Menma menggosok wajahnya lelah. "iya.. aku minta maaf, ibu tidak usah khawatir aku pasti memperbaiki semunya.. hal itu bukan masalah besar bagiku.."

Miroku melotot horror pada Menma. 'hal itu bukan masalah besar katanya?' dasar menantu kurang aja!

Rumah yang Miroku tempati ini merupakan rumah warisan dari almarmum ayahnya Shion semenjak 15 tahun lalu. Jadi Miroku yang merasa sangat kehilangan sosok sang suami, selalu berusaha keras untuk melindungi segala peninggalan yang tersisa dari suaminya itu. Ya, termasuk rumah minimalis ini yang sempat direhab 6 tahun lalu.

"Aku tau menantuku tidak akan kekurangan uang hanya untuk memperbaiki sebongkah tembok yang roboh.. tapi jika hanya seperti itu, kau tidak akan jera Menma.."

Menma menengguk ludahnya kaku, tenggorokannya lumayan terasa kering dan sepertinya Shion tidak berdia untuk sekedar hanya menyuguhkan air putih padanya.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana ibu?.."

"Dengar Menma, ibu tau kau selalu bekerja keras.. dan itu bukan hanya untukmu sendiri tapi juga untuk istrimu dan juga anak-anakmu kelak, kejadian kemarin malam telah membuat para tetangga memandang buruk padamu..-" Miroku menatap sekilas menantunya dan beralih menatap wajah cantik putri semata wayangnya.

"-Menma, ibu ingin kau bisa memperbaiki semua tembok yang roboh itu dengan tanganmu sendiri.. sebagai hukuman karena telah membuat putriku cemas dan tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk menungguimu pulang.."

Menma menatap cango wajah licik mertuanya itu. Yang benar saja! seorang CEO paling berpengaruh di pasar bisnis harus beralih profesi menjadi seorang kuli bangunan? apa mertuanya itu sudah sakit jiwa!?..

Ok bunuh saja Menma sekarang!

"Apa? ibu tidak bercanda kan?.." Ulang Menma meyakinkan.

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu Menma? apa kau tidak bisa melakukan hal mudah seperti itu Namikaze Menma?-" Miroku mengacungkan dagunya saat bertanya pada pria berambut merah didepannya.

"Ibu aku rasa.. ibu kali ini terlalu berlebihan.. Menma pasti sangat sibuk, lebih baik kita telpon tukang reparasi saja ya.. nanti biar Menma saja yang bayar ibu.." Ujar Shion menengahi. Tapi sepertinya niat baik Shion mendapatkan decakan ketidaksukaan dari Miroku.

"-Shion!.. Berhenti melindungi suamimu, Ibu sebenarnya sedikit gerah dengan sikap urakannya dan Menma selalu saja menyusahkanmu, Ibu merasa bersalah karena telah sutuju untuk menikahkanmu dengan dia dulu..." Suara Miroku meninggi.

Perlu diketahui jika dulu, saat Shion masih menjadi kekasih Menma. Miroku sangat senang dan bangga karena putrinya mendapat calon suami seorang pengusaha muda yang kaya raya. Hingga Miroku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan keputusan Shion yang ingin berhenti menjadi seorang pramugari hanya karena gara-gara Menma yang ingin mengajaknya menikah.

Tak hanya itu beberapa fakta mengejutkan mulai terbongkar saat sosok Menma memperkenalkan seluruh keluarga Namikaze didepan Miroku. Bayangkan ibu mana yang tidak bahagia jika masa depan putrinya akan sangat terjamin dan seolah tidak akan pernah kekurangan apaun didunia ini, berkat harta melimpah dari Menma.

Tapi semakin ke depan, rasa senang dan bangga yang menggerogoti hati Miroku kian lenyap begitu tau perangai busuk Menma dibelakangnya. Bukan apa-apa hanya saja, Miroku sering mendengarkan curhatan pilu putrinya tentang sikap Menma yang sering membingungkan dan kadang berlaku kasar pada siapa saja. Yah walaupun Shion mengadu lewat telpon tapi tetap saja Miroku bisa membayangkan kejadian itu terjadi didepan matanya sendiri.

Menma memanas namun tak lantas mengamuk dengan membabi buta dihadapan mertuanya yang bermulut pedas dan blak-blakan itu. "Sudahlah Shion.. tidak apa-apa.." Menma mencengkram bahu istrinya ketika Shion lagi-lagi ingin bersuara.

"Menma.." Lirih Shion.

"Ibu, akan aku buktikan jika aku pantas menjadi suami dari putrimu dan aku juga layak untuk menjadi menantumu... aku pasti akan memperbaiki semua tembok yang rusak sesuai dengan keinginanmu, Tapi tidak hari ini karena aku masih punya urusan yang sangat penting.." Final Menma kemudian.

Shion menatap dada bidang Menma, lelaki itu berdiri dengan gagahnya. "kau mau pergi ke mana sayang?"

"Shion aku mau ke balai kota sebentar.. aku sudah ditunggu oleh rekan bisnis Tou-san disana.." Dusta Menma dengan cepat, karena ia tidak mungkin bilang pada Shion jika Menma pergi untuk bertemu dengan dua bandit judi disana.

Miroku hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan kelakuan Menma. Secara menantunya itu sangat sulit sekali diatur, dan tak cukup hanya dengan ancaman kecil seperti tadi.

"Hei Menma! memangnya kau mau pergi dengan naik apa? mobilmu masih ringsek didepan rumah.." Teriak Miroku. Akhirnya Menma berhenti melangkah dan ia berbalik menatap mertuanya.

"Aku sedang buru-buru, bagaimana kalau ibu pinjamkan aku mobil milik ayah yang ada di garasi?.."

* * *

Minato menegang, setelah datang dari kunjungan kecilnya di apartement putra bungsunya perasaannya kini bercampur aduk dan kepalanya mulai terasa pening.

Dengan gerakan ringan Minato memijit pangkal hidungnya. Sopir pribadi yang masih setia menyetir, sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah belakang tempat sang majikan duduk. Dari matanya, Si-sopir tidak lagi dapat melihat wajah garang majikanannya seperti tadi pagi.

 _"Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah terjadi padanya.."_ Batin si-sopir.

Minato sedikit prustasi dengan keadaan keluarganya saat ini. Kenapa Kami-sama selalu memutar balikkan semua rencanan yang sudah ia susun dengan indahnya.?

Apa yang harus Minato lakukan sekarang?

Shit.. kepala kuningnya yang sudah mulai menua sepertinya juga ikut berpikir dengan lamban. Hingga saat ini Minato hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan duduk dengan pasrah dijok belakang. Ia bahkan tidak peduli pada sopir pribadinya yang telah membawa dirinya berkeliling Konoha city saat ini.

* * *

 **Apartement Naruto.**

Sabtu siang diapartement Naruto nampak lebih sunyi. Kehadiran Minato dan Kushina sudah tak nampak lagi ruang tamu apartement Naruto.

Dengan wajah kusut Naruto merebahkan punggung lebarnya pada sandaran sofa empuk disana. Sakura yang baru saja selesai menidurkan buah hatinya di kamar, juga langsung ikut merebahkan tubuhnya disamping tempat duduk Naruto.

"Semuanya jadi rumit.. aku tidak menyangka akan jadi begini akhirnya.." Guman Naruto, sedangkan Sakura masih setia mendengarkan.

"Apa salah kita.. rasanya kita hanya menyatukan cinta yang selama ini terpisah oleh waktu.. benar kan Sakura?"

Ibu satu anak yang masih kelihatan awet muda itu merebahkan pucuk kepalanya pada dada bidang Naruto.

"Hm.. semua memang berat pada awalnya, tapi aku percaya kita akan bahagia diakhir cerita ini.."

"Semoga saja, dan mulai besok aku akan bicara pada Jiraya-jii tentang pernikahan kita.. kau jangan khawatir.." Naruto mencium kening Sakura sayang.

Dibalik perlakuan lembut yang diterima oleh Sakura, didalam hati wanita berambut pink itu masih ada sesuatu yang berkecamuk hebat. Bagaimana hatinya bisa tenang jika masalah ini berum dibereskan.

"Naruto.. aku ingin bertemu dengan ibu.." Kedua alis panjang Naruto saling bertautan kala mendengar penuturan Sakura.

"Maksudmu, kau mau pulang untuk menemui bibik Mebuki?" Ucap Naruto pelan, tangannya yang kekar senantiasa memegangi puncuk kepala pink Sakura yang bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

Sakura mengangguk lemah. "Iya.. Sai bilang jika ibu sekarang sedikit kurus, aku khawatir mungkin saja ibu sakit saat aku tidak ada dirumah, ayah tidak akan tau cara merawat ibu saat sakit.."

"Tapi kemarin saat di TK bibik Mebuki kelihatan sehat sekali.." Lapor Naruto. Kini wajah tampan itu sangat dekat dengan kepala Sakura bahkan wangi sampo yang digunakan wanita itu dapat tercium sangat kuat oleh hidung mancung Naruto.

"Aku rindu ibu.. Tapi aku tidak mau bertemu dengan ayah..." Lirih Sakura tertahankan. Jujur saja walaupun Sakura saat ini sudah bersama dengan Naruto tapi Sakura merasa sangat kejam pada ibunya yang tidak bersalah. Sakura hanya menyayangkan sikap keras sang ayah yang tak mau menerima kehadiran Naruto disisinya. Jadi Sakura rasa ia tidak perlu ikut menghukum sang ibu yang jelas-jelas sangat sayang padanya dan juga sangat sayang pada putra kecilnya.

Naruto tak mampu berkata-kata, melihat Sakura mulai menitihkan air matanya. dengan cepat Naruto menghapus jejak liquis bening di pipi mulus Sakura itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Baiklah.. apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu Sakura.. kita temui bibik Mebuki hari senin ya.."

"Kenapa harus hari senin?.." Ucap Sakura, dengan nada lirih.

"Hmm.. karena bibik Mebuki pasti akan datang ke TK Sanju untuk bertemu dengan Shinachiku, dan juga TK Sanju adalah tempat yang aman agar kau tidak bertemu dengan paman Kizashi, dalam waktu dekat.." Jelas Naruto serinci mungkin.

"Itu ide yang bagus sayang.. aku masih belum siap untuk bertemu dengan ayah.." Diakhir kalimat Sakura. wanita berbadan kurus itu melingkarkan dengan erat kedua tangannya di pinggang Naruto, ia menikmati setiap detik kebersamaan mereka, hanya berdua dan tanpa gangguan siapapun.

* * *

 **Bagian Menma.**

Berbekal mobil sedan butut keluaran tahun 80-an, Menma melesat untuk membelah jalanan Kota iblis yang lumayan padat saat siang hari menjelang.

Masih mengenakan setelan casual, Menma sedikit melirik jam tangan mahal yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 1 siang dan dirinya masih berada jauh dari tempat tujuannya.

Sedikit mendengus kecewa karena mobil yang ia pinjam bahkan tak mampu melaju melebihi kecepatan 40km/jam. Menma masih bisa sedikit berfikir optimis jika dirinya pasti sampai ditempat tujuan dengan tepat waktu. Ini adalah kebiasaan on time yang dimiliki Menma!

"Aish.. mobil ayah mertua bahkan masih kalah cepat dari mobil taksi di india.." Cerocos Menma dengan kurang ajarnya.

Yah mau bagaimana lagi, Menma kali ini memang benar-benar harus berpacu dengan waktu. Jadi Menma tidak sempat untuk menyewa sebuah taksi atau bahkan menunggu bis dihalte.

Tempat tinggal Mertua Menma itu ada ditengah pelosok desa, dikota Iblis jadi disana sangat minim kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dan Menma sendiri sering mengeluh jika jalan aspal dirumah Shion itu sangat kecil dan hanya cukup untuk dilintasi satu kendaraan saja.

So, sangat tidak mungkin ada taksi mangkal disana. Dan Menma harus menyembunyikan wajah tampannya dibalik kacamata hitam yang ia kenakaan saat mengemudikan mobil butu milik ayah mertuanya ini.

Untung saja tidak ada orang yang bisa mengenali wajah Menma di kota Iblis, tapi jika saja ada orang iseng atau paparazi nakal yang memergoki Menma saat sedang mengemudikan rongsokan ini, pasti hal itu akan menjadi trendingtopik dibeberapa media online, dan Minato pasti marah besar karenanya. Tidak mungkin CEO yang dinobatkan paling kaya se-Konoha itu memakai mobil butut. Aduh bunuh saja dia sekarang!

Abaikan itu!..

Karena Menma rajin menghitung kesabarannya kali ini, akhirnya dirinya sampai disebuah kafetaria tempat mereka bertemu.

Saat Menma ingin menutup pintu mobil milik ayah mertuanya, secra tak sengaja karena bantingan yang kuat. Pintu besi body mobil itu copot dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya ditengah-tengah tempat parkir, sontak saja hal tersebut menarik perhatian banyak orang yang kebetulan ada disana karena suara jatuhnya yang lumayan nyaring.

"Auch.. dasar mobil berengsek!.." Umapt Menma kesal, entah bagaimana caranya sekarang lelaki berambut merah itu harus menyembunyikan rasa malu yang luarbiasa akibat mobil butut itu. _"Ahh memalukan!"_ batin Menma.

Meninggalkan rongsokan besi berkarat itu, seolah ia bukan si-pemilik lantas Menma melangkah dengan gagah memasuki kafetaria. Setelah berada didalam kafe, dirinya akhirnya bertemu dengan dua bandit judi yang sudah resmi menjadi kakitangannya mulai hari ini.

"Bos! sebelah sini.." Hidan melambaikan tangannya dengan bahagia dan tanpa dosa kepada Menma.

 **Plak..**

Kakuzu menampar punggung Hidan sangat keras. Pasalnya sebagai seorang pejudi, Kakuzu cukup malu jika Hidan berprilaku norak didepan publik apalagi jika bersamanya.

"Hidan! kau menjatuhkan hargadiriku didepan banyak orang dengan kelakuanmu itu.."

Kakuzu masih menampakan tampang seramnya, tapi Hidan hanya mendengus malas untuk pria bercadar itu.

"Yap jam 2 pass.. kau cukup on time juga Tuan.." Suara serak Kakuzu menyapa indra pendengaran Menma. Kaki busuk Kakuzu yang sempat bersandar diatas meja akhirnya diturunkan, demi menyambut kedatangan Lekaki Namikaze itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Menma duduk dengan tenang ditengah-tengah dua lelaki berpakaian kumal itu.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan? bermain kartu?.." Hidan mengangkat tangan saat bicara dengan Menma. Violet tajam lelaki berambut merah itu bergulir ke bawah, masih diam akhirnya Menma mengangkat smartphonenya dan mulai bicara.

"Tidak ada judi kali ini-.." Menma menggantungkan kalimatnya, masih dengan tampang datar yang tajam lelaki tampan itu sibuk mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponselnya berusaha untuk mememukan sesuatu.

Hidan mengerang kecewa, Kakuzu hanya mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan bedebah!.." Mendengar teriakan Kakuzu, Menma sontak menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan berdesis pada pria berbaju abu-abu itu.

"Berisik! mulai sekarang panggil aku dengan sebutan Tuan Menma!.."

"Well, Well.. Kakuzu!.. kau membuat tuan cendikiawan marah bodoh..."

Menma, mendorong ponselnya yang masih menyala tepat ke wajah Hidan dan Kakuzu. "Aku butuh bantuan kalian untuk menculik anak ini.."

Kakuzu menyeringai, ia menyomot dengan kasar ponsel hitam mahal milik Menma dan tidak membiarkan Hidan untuk melihat gambar yang ada disana.

"Hei, Kakuzu apa yang kau lakukan.. aku juga ingin melihatnya juga..."

 **Plak...**

Lagi-lagi Kakuzu menepis kasar wajah Hidan yang menurutnya sangat menjijikkan. Menma hanya memaklumi kelakuan norak dari dua orang aneh didepannya itu.

"Aku harap kalian sanggup melakukannya.. aku rasa hal ini cukup mudah kan?.." Menma menyeringai senang.

"Anak ini cukup tampan juga, lalu apa yang akan kami dapatkan jika sudah menculik anak ini untukmu?"

Dengan kekuatan tangannya, Kakuzu dengan mudah melempar smartphone kepunyaan Menma, dan sesigap mungkin Menma menagkapnya dengan gaya yang sangat keren.

"Heh..? kau menginginkan imbalan, akan aku berikan bayaran yang pantas untukmu.." Ucap Menma dengan tegas. Wajahnnya terlihat tampan walau sedang menyeringai licik, itulah kelebihan sulung Namikaze ini.

"Jadi kami harus menculik anak kecil.. pstt!.. yang benar saja! keahlian kami lebih dari itu Tuan Cendikiawan khu khu khu.."

"Diam!" Bentak Kakuzu.

Beberapa orang yang memang menjadi pelanggan kafe dan duduk di dekat tiga laki-laki aneh yang mencurigakan itu, hanya bisa berbisik-bisik dan sedikit mencuri pandang ke sana. Tak satupun diantara mereka berani untuk menengur Hidan dan Kakuzu yang menjadi pelanggan paling ribut disana.

"Bisakan? sebagai imbalan awal, aku akan berikan cek ini.." Menma menyodorkan kertas dengan tulisan nominal uang yang cukup besar. Mata jalang Kakuzu berbinar-berbinar saat menerima cek dari tangan kekar Menma.

"Rupanya benar, kau orang kaya.. bau cekmu saja harum sekali, apalagi uangmu.." Serak Kakuzu menimpali. Ia menghirup kertas persegi panjang itu dalam-dalam.

Menma menyombongkan dirinya, sorot mata angkuh kini menghiasi wajahnya. "Itulah sebabnya orang-orang suka bekerja denganku.. kalian berdua dibayar mahal hanya untuk mengasuh seorang anak kecil.."

"Ahh.. aku kurang puas, jika hanya menjaga anak kecil pasti itu sangat membosankan.." Hidan menegadah dan kedua tangannya menjadi bantalan kepalanya.

"Kau tipe-tipe orang pemberontak! aku camkan jika kalian gagal untuk menculik anak itu.. siap-siap untuk pindah rumah ke penjara mulai besok!.." Desis Menma pada Hidan, penganut aliran sesat itu akhirnya bungkam. Hidan sangat takut dengan kata-kata penjara, karena disepanjang hidupnya Hidan sempat dua kali di tahan pihak kepolisisan karena terlibat perjudian dan disanalah Hidan bertemu dengan Kakuzu tepatnya di sel tahanan.

"Hahaha... kau bisa saja tuan Menma, tenanglah aku jamin anak difoto itu akan aku asuh dengan sebaik mungkin!" Ucap Kakuzu begitu halus, sampai-sampai terdengar jijik ditelinga Menma.

"Bagus.. kalian berdua tetaplah terhubung denganku-" Menma melempar sebuah kotak berisi smartphone terbaru untuk Kakuzu, entah kenapa nalurinya berkata jika pria bercadar itu lebih bisa diandalkan dari pada Hidan yang hanya bisa berkoar-koar tak jelas didepan matanya.

"-dan jangan sampai kalian tertangkap polisi.. Ok?" Sambung Menma sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kafetaria.

Bersambung...

* * *

Nyesss... rasanya kayak udah digoreng pakek minyak panas deh.. uuhhhh :(

Ega comeback with chap 13 *angka favorite author nih hehe..

PLEASE jangan baca tulisan DIBAWAH! karena ini khusus salam dari aku buat temen-temen yang lain..

Hehe.. btw ada yang mintak fic RAI kapan up? *Q by : Safira cherry

A : ok ega nggak bisa mastiin soalnya aku sudah bertekad jika ega bajalan fokus pada satu karya dulu.. *dasarsok!#plak..

Nice, *any way ada yang nyuruh ega remake stori chap 12? Q by : Jesika477

A : Sayang banget ega lagi nggak mood untuk merubah story apapun yang sudah di update.. terserah saja kamu mau bilang chap itu jelek, nggak nyambung dan susah dipahami.. itu fine-fine aja sih.. hehe, yang penting story ini nggak lebih jelek dari wajah mulus ega yang mulai ditumbuhi Jerawat subur hoho!.. *Kezelll.. btw makasi loh udah mampir, jangan kapok buat baca fic abal ini yoo..

next! ayo kita ngobrol manja~~ yang udah review.. kangen!..#plak...

dhany dhacil : ya makasi loh doanya dhany.. dan aku juga berdoa supaya kamu sehat selalu..

Ashuraindra64 : huah.. makasi udah mampir ya,

eight heroes : siipp *mungkin* :3

Paijo Payah : Ok nice.. makasi udah mampir, lagi hehe..

uyab4869 : terimakasih semangatnya hehe,

Arch Strike : ok, makasi udah mampir..

CAR : MPLS? berarti kamu udah SMA ya? huahh.. selamat-selamat, Btw kamu mau kenal sama adikku? hahaha, adiku itu masih diubud dia kelas sebelas sekarang, so.. suatu saat jika Tuhan berkenan kalian pasti bertemu kok hehe..

Takato Youichi : oh judul itu? aku nggak ngeh kalau mirip sama one piace hehe.. *aduh jadi inget sama lufy dan sanji :) and last, aku nggak mau bilang apa-apa jika kamu gagal paham sama chap 12 karena jujur saja ega sendiri agak enek sama chap 12 yang runyamnya mintak ampun itu..

adammuhammad980 : ok, jangan kapok untuk baca lagi ya..

narusaku29 : dek, kamu reques lime? yang bener? hahaha.. okok.. *edisi otak gesrek* nggak apa-apa ketinggalan, masih bica baca maraton kan? hehe..

JannebiJane : huah hebat, bacanya maraton.. kalau aku sudah agak jarang bisa baca ffc maraton lagi, yah karena masalah mata yang sudah menua hiks.. btw makasi sudah mampir

HirunaMikk03 : hai salam kenal, makasi udah mampir ya Hiru.. btw jangan dong Minato dianiaya, nanti siapa yang mau gantiin dia jadi suaminya Kushina? wkwkwk..

tiaradr3w : makasi udah mampir..

BallayTendou : makasi loh semangatnya.. aku makin membara hahaha..

NoName : SHion and Menma cerai? Nggak kok, jika itu terjadi kan kasihan Shion.. dia itu cinta mati sama Menma.. laurbiasa Menma mendapatkan cinta sejatinya disini.. #plak

pratiwi : makasi loh udah mampir dek..

Namikaze Youhan396 : iya sih ffc ini aku berusaha membuat agar sealami mungkin interaksinya, pantas menyentuh hati.. makasi udah mampir ya..

hikeanee : terimakasih udah mampir..

Lima5 : hahaha.. kamu pasti greget sama sikap minato ya? iya memangsih aku sendiri punya dua opsi untuk karakter minato, dan agak bingung untuk memutuskan akan memakai karakter yang mana..

Naku226 : diusahakan, makasi udah mampir, btw yang sabar aja ya nunggunya..

AuliaMRQ : aku nggak tau.. hehe..

Tamanio sama : yap, Naru sama Saku emang udah sempet bikin suatu usaha bareng yang omsetnya gede banget..

Hikari Cherry Blossom24 : kenapa semua orang kesal sama Minato? iyah nggak apa-apa deh, semoga kak Hikari nggak bosen baca ffc abal ini..

adhie802 : Ok sipp makasi udah mampir..

Febri593 : iya gitu deh hehe..

Moku-Chan : Ok kak.. makasi loh udah mampir..

H3H3H3 : kamu bingung? aku juga sama.. nikmati aja hehe..

Sakurai Uzuka : terimakasih.. arigatou~~ dan jangan sungkan untuk menunggu update-tannya ya..


	14. 14 pengertian kita

Warning : (Catatan manja: hmm.. jika ada yang bingung, silahkan dibaca aja chap sebelumnya ya..) OOC,typo, EYD berantakan, jauh dari kata sempurna.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing [ Naruto x Sakura]

Rated : M

 **Aku hanya butuh kamu sayang**

 **Minggu siang, dipusat perbelanjaan**

"Kira-kira yang ini bagus tidak sayang?" Sakura Haruno, mengangkat sebuah baju bayi dengan warna pink tepat kehadapan wajah Naruto. Mama muda itu terlihat kebingungan untuk memilih beberapa pakaian bayi yang mana kiranya akan cocok dengan anak kedua Ino yang baru saja lahir.

"Hm.. Ini kelihatan lucu, aku suka… kita belikan baju ini saja.." Naruto berkomentar sekenanya saja, karena jujur dirinya kurang paham dengan hal-hal berbau bayi.

Ya.. jika diingat- ingat lagi memang begitu kan? Naruto memang belum pernah terjun langsung dalam mengurus seorang bayi!.

"Ini memang bagus… tapi bagaimana jika anaknya laki-laki lagi? Ino pasti marah besar jika kita memberi hadiah baju pink ini padanya.."

"Eh!... jadi kau tidak tau apa jenis kelamin anak keduanya Sai?" Naruto mengkerutkan alinya begitu dalam, ketika melihat wajah muram Sakura. Sedangkan wanita pinkis itu hanya menggeleng lemah sebagai jawaban atas ketidaktahuannya.

Sakura kembali bingung, sebenarnya dirinya masih mampu untuk memberikan dua jenis hadiah baju bayi (laki-laki dan perempuan) untuk kelahiran anak sahabatnya itu, hanya saja jika ia lakukan hal itu rasanya terlalu berlebihan dan pastinya akan mubasir nantinya.

Sakura menghela nafasnya, salahkan saja Ino yang usil tidak mau memberitaukan kepada Sakura apa jenis kelamin anak keduanya yang baru saja lahir kemarin malam.

Antara senang dan jengkel.

Sakura senang karena Ino sahabatnya telah melahirkan momongan keduanya dengan selamat dan jengkel karena keisengan Ino yang menyuruh Sakura untuk menebak sendiri apa jenis kelamin anak keduanya itu.

"Aduh, bagaimana sih… coba kau telpon Sai dulu, jika begini kita tidak akan bisa putuskan hadiah apa yang akan kita berikan untuk anaknya nanti.."

Naruto berdecak pinggang, ini pertama kalinya ia diajak oleh Sakura untuk berbelanja di mall dan di kios yang khusus menjual pakaian bayi.

Netra Shappirenya menerawang seluruh ruangan yang luasnya kira-kira sepuluh kali tujuh meter yang dihias semeriah mungkin serta memiliki wangi khas yang lembut.

"Percuma saja, karena Ino sudah meloby Sai untuk tidak buka mulut padaku.." Sakura kembali sibuk dengan beberapa potong baju bayi yang menarik perhatiannya. Sai, laki-laki bak pembantu bagi Ino tapi syukurnya justru laki-laki semacam Sai-lah yang bisa menaklukan wanita liar seperti Ino Yamanaka dulu.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, tubuh kekarnya yang hanya berbalutkan baju kaus dengan lengan pendek sebahu itu begitu pas melekat dibadannya. Tak ayal karena lengan baju yang memang pendek itu tonjolan beberapa otot lengannya begitu kentara dan menambah kesan seksi padanya.

Jangan lupakan juga sebuah kacamata hitam yang bertengger manis diatas kepala pirang jabriknya. Sumpah Naruto benar-benar seperti bule kesasar di area pernak-pernik bayi sekarang.

Tapi sayangnya ditengah-tengah pemandangan indah itu, para karyawati yang sengaja mencuri pandang kearah Naruto harus menelan kekecewaan, pasalnya sang pria yang mereka kagumi itu, terlihat begitu lengket dengan seorang wanita yang tingginya tak lebih dari bahu Naruto sendiri dan Yah... memang body-nya agak kurus tapi terlihat padat disaat yang bersamaan.

Sakura tak ambil pusing dengan style baru Naruto yang memang sedikit urakan dan terkesan tidak mengenal umur, tapi mau bagaimanapun wujud Naruto yang sekarang. Sakura Haruno masih saja tidak bisa terlepas dari jeratan cintanya.

"Sakura aku rasa, anak Ino itu laki-laki.." Naruto bergumam halus.

"Dari mana kau tau?" Ketus Sakura, ia mencomot beberapa sarung tangan kecil dan menaruhnya pada keranjang belanjaannya.

"Insting.."

Jawaban Naruto sukses membuat Sakura jatuh dengan mulut mengaga seketika. "Jangan bercanda Naruto.. Ino sudah punya Inojin, mana mungkin ia program anak laki-laki lagi…"

"Benar juga ya.. kalau begitu kita beli semuanya saja, sebentar lagi jam makan siang loh aku mulai lapar sayang.." Titah Naruto dengan cepat, ia tidak mau ambil pusing lagi.

Sakura menatap nalar Naruto, pasalnya harga-harga yang ditawarkan untuk satu potong barang ditoko ini lumayan mahal. Bukannya tidak mampu membayar, tapi Sakura merasa sayang jika uang makan siangnya juga ikut terpotong untuk membayar belanjaan mereka.

"Kau serius?"

"Aku serius… biar aku yang bayar" Selesai berucap Naruto langsung menggaet tangan putih Sakura menuju ke kasir. Walaupun terkesan diseret secara paksa, tapi Sakura tidak merasa keberatan karena genggaman tangan Naruto begitu halus dan penuh dengan kehangatan juga ada rasa aman karena Naruto terlihat begitu melindunginya.

Ahh.. mengingat rasa ini, Sakura jadi menyesal karena telah meninggalkan Naruto demi keisengan 4 tahun lalu. Sungguh 4 tahun merupakan waktu yang sangat lama bagi Sakura untuk bisa merasakan genggaman hangat tangan Naruto lagi. _'Maafkan aku'_

 **Skip**

\--

Sekian lama, hanya berjalan berduaan. Rasanya ada sebuah kejanggalan dihati Naruto entah sesuatu yang sepertinya tertinggal, tapi apa!?

"Naruto!.. Shina dimana?" Sakura berhenti sejenak, ia menatap lelaki pirang yang membawa dua tas belanjaan ditangannya.

"Ahk.. iya anak kita dimana!?" Horror Naruto, ini pertama kalinya ia benar-benar merasa sangat bodoh karena melupakan anaknya sendiri gara-gara kencan butanya bersama Sakura tadi. "Astaga anak itu benar-benar tidak bisa diam sebentar saja!.. pantas saja Ibu selalu kehilangannya saat belanja di supermarket.." Keluh Sakura ia menepuk kuat jidat lebarnya.

Satu-satunya lelaki paling hiperaktif yang pernah Sakura tau seumur hidupnya adalah putra sendiri!.

"Shina pasti masih di toko bayi tadi, biar aku susuli dia.." Naruto melempar tas belanjaannya pada Sakura, memangsih mereka belum terlalu jauh dari toko tadi jaraknya saja masih bisa dihitung dengan langkah kaki.

Tapi keramaian mall ini membuat Sakura khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya, bukan mustahil lagi jika Shina pergi mengikuti orang asing yang ia kira Mamanya. Atau yang paling buruk putra kecilnya bisa saja diculik seorang pedopil yang mengincar anak-anak tanpa pengawasan orangtua.

Memikirkannya saja membuat Sakura merinding, dengan cepat ia juga menyusul lelakinya masuk ke toko tadi dengan tergesa-gesa.

\--

"Hmmm.."

"Jadi adik mau mainan yang mana?" Karyawati dengan model rambut coklat bergelombang itu menunggu dengan sabar seorang bocah pirang yang masih bingung antara memilih mainan robot atau mobil-mobilan yang ada didepannya.

Bocah Haruno Shinachiku atau yang sebentar lagi akan berubah marganya menjadi Namikaze Shinachiku itu nampak berpikir dengan wajah lugunya.

Setelah melihat Mamanya sibuk bersama Papanya di bagian koleksi baju, Shinachiku juga memilih sibuk untuk melihat-lihat bagian etalase mainan anak yang ditawarkan oleh toko ini.

"Kemarin aku sudah mendapat hadiah mobil-mobilan dari nenek Kushina, jadi aku mau robot itu saja Tante.." dengan mental pemberani, bocah berumur 3 tahun itu tidak takut untuk memita tolong pada karyawati cantik disampingnya itu agar mau mengambilkan mainan yang ia maksud.

"Nah ini dia silahkan.." Ujar karyawati tadi dengan ramah. Wajah polos Shinachiku semakin bersinar saat mainannya berpindah tangan padanya. "Huaahh.. keren sekali!, terimakasih Tante sekarang Shina mau cari Mama dulu…. Karena Mama yang akan bayar.."

Karyawati tadi tersenyum senang karena dapat memuaskan pelanggan kecilnya, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak yakin jika mainan itu benar-benar akan dibeli oleh anak pirang tadi.

Baru sepuluh langkah, Shinachiku tersadar jika Mama dan Papa tidak ada ditempat ia meninggalkan mereka tadi. "Mama dan Papa kemana ya?" Cicinya kecil dengan wajah bingung.

Emeraldnya yang lugu terus mencari dimana kiranya ia bisa menemukan kepala pink khas milik Mamanya. "Mencari seseorang?" Suara berat dari belakang sontak mengagetkan bocah pirang yang sibuk memeluk mainannya.

"Papa…!!" Serunya girang dan langsung memeluk tubuh penuh otot milik Papanya. Wangi maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto benar-benar terasa segar dan Shinachiku sangat menyukainya. _'Papa sangat wangi..'_ Batin si-kecil.

"Hmm.. dari tadi kamu disini, dasar Shina membuat Papa khawatir saja.." Naruto langsung menggendong tinggi-tinggi putranya. Didepan sana wanita kesayangannya berdiri dengan wajah yang menahan tawa sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto.

"Kapan Shina membuat Papa khawatir? Shina dari tadi disini saja.." Jawabnya polos tanpa dosa, Naruto jadi gemas sendiri. Untung saja anaknya tampan kalau tidak mungkin saja Shinachiku sudah dibuang ke laut oleh Naruto. "-Setiap hari kau selalu membuat orang khawatir.." Potongnya.

"Ayo kita susul Mama, Papa sudah lapar sekali habis ini kita makan siang ya?" Ketika Naruto sudah sampai diluar toko seseorang menepuk pundaknya tanpa permisi lebih dulu.

Saat Naruto berbalik, ia melihat karyawati berambut coklat bergelombang yang terlihat malu-malu menatap wajahnya.

Raut bingungpun mendera ayah dan anak itu bersamaan. "Tante yang tadi.." Sahut Shinachiku dengan cepat. Naruto meneliti Shappirenya tertuju pada wajah karyawati tersebut yang mulai agak memerah.

"Iya, apa anda punya masalah dengan saya?" Sopan Naruto tapi dengan nada datar. Ia tidak ingin kesalah pahaman mendera dirinya karena dari kejauhan dapat dilihat Sakura juga nampak mencurigai Naruto yang berhenti untuk mengobrol dengan wanita lain.

"Maaf pak, mainannya belum dibayar.." Seru karyawati dengan wajah sangat memerah malu. Iya malu karena dirinya telah lancang terpesona oleh pelanggannya sendiri.

\--

Kini Sakura dan Naruto secara bersamaan menggandeng tangan mungil putra mereka.

Menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan tenang, kecuali Sakura yang memang sedang sibuk menerima telpon iseng dari Ino yang menyuruhnya untuk cepat datang ke ruang inapnya yang ada di kelas VVIP lantai lima gedung rumah sakit.

"Papa, kenapa kita kerumah sakit lagi? Shina tidak suka bau rumah sakit ini.." Melihat sang Mama yang asik telponan, Shinachiku yang masih bingung memilih untuk menanyai Papanya yang berjalan dengan kalem disisi kananya.

"Iya.. karena kita akan menjenguk Mama-nya Inojin.."

"Kenapa kita menjenguk Mama-nya Inojin? memangnya Mama Inojin sakit apa Paa?" Naruto memutar otaknya. Anak kecil seumuran Shina memang memiliki tingkat keingintahuan tinggi, dengan sabar Naruto menyahuti satu-persatu pertanyaan putranya tersayang.

"Mama Inojin tidak sakit, hanya saja Mama-nya Inojin baru saja selesai melahirkan.." Sambil masih menuntun kaki kecilnya melangkah Shinachiku menatap polos wajah lebar Papanya yang tinggi.

"Melahirkan? Melahirkan itu apa Paa?" Beonya kemudian.

Nyittt…

Naruto sempat blank sesaat, melahirkan itu….

Melahirkan itu ya seperti, proses keluarnya bayi dari rahim ibunya karena sebuah kontraksi bukan?

Ahh tidak-tidak-tidak!! bahasanya terlalu berat untuk anak kecil!!.

Ahhh.. Naruto menyesal karena dulu ia menomorduakan pelajaran biologi dan memilih focus pada pelajaran yang berbau akutansi dan statistik. Aish… apa yang harus ia katakan pada anaknya sekarang?

"Shina.. melahirkan itu seperti keluarnya bayi dari perut.." Jawab Naruto dengan kikuk, pertanyaan anaknya ini benar-benar membuat Naruto mati kutu.

"Yang benar? masak sih seperti itu? Berarti Shina dulu juga begitu ya, keluar dari perut Mama..?"

What the Fuck, Naruto mulai pusing. Dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan Naruto bersuara lagi tapi dengan beberapa amanat bijak yang terselip, semoga saja anaknya mengerti. "Iya begitulah.. makanya jangan suka menyusahkan Mamamu ya.. karena Mama-mu sudah berjuang untuk melahirkan Shina.." Emerald kecil itu menyipit saat mendengar penuturan Papa-nya, seper sekian detik kemudian emerald itu beralih menatap pinggang ramping sang-Mama yang berjalan disebelah kirinya.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa sih?.." Sakura menyimpan ponselnya, Mama muda itu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada telapak tangan kecil milik putranya.

"ngh..? itu-"

"Mama melahirkan itu seperti apa? Apa rasanya sakit? Kenapa Mama-nya Inojin sampai dirawat dirumah sakit gara-gara melahirkan? Tadi Papa sempat cerita tapi Shina tidak yakin itu benar…. Papa ceritanya dengan nada malas Shina tidak suka..!" Kalimat Naruto dengan indahnya dipotong oleh Shina, lelaki pirang itu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

"Anak pintar sekarang tidak suka sama Papa ya?" Centil Naruto dengan mengacak-ngacak surai pirang anaknya.

Sakura ingin menjawab, tapi karena lift didepan sana telah terbuka lebar. Dengan derap langkah lebih cepat akhirnya mereka bertiga masuk kedalam lift. "Memangnya apa yang Papa-mu katakan tentang melahirkan?" Tanya Sakura balik, karena jujur saja dirinya tidak terlalu mendengar percakapan Naruto tadi.

"Papa bilang kalau melahirkan itu proses keluarnya bayi dari perut.." Jawab Shina inocet. Sakura sedikit terkikik geli mendengarnya. "Itu benar… sayang.." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Apa rasanya sakit?" Saat pertanyaan itu, Sakura mengamit Shina ke dalam gendongannya. "Cukup sakit, dan saat itu Mama menangis.."

Naruto terdiam. Ada sebuah rasa bersalah ketika mendengar penuturan Sakura tentang perjuangannya melahirkan Shinachiku. Rasa bersalah yang mulai mengakar karena dirinya tidak hadir disaat-saat Sakura mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk melahirkan putranya.

"Jadi begitu, ternyata Papa benar.." Shinachiku menenggelamkan wajahnya pada belahan dada Mamanya, nalurinya sebagai seorang anak meringsek untuk mengobati rasa kerinduannya pada puting susu Mamanya yang memang sudah lama tidak dapat ia rasakan lagi.

 **TING..**

Suara lift terbuka mengintruksi pasangan calon suami istri itu untuk segera bergegas keluar. "Sakura kamarnya nomor berapa?"

"Nomor 6 sayang.."

Naruto berjalan lebih dulu, tak lama kemudian ia berhenti didepan sebuah kamar. Sakura menyusul dengan menggendong anaknya. Koridor rumah sakit di bagian VVIP sedikit lebih lenggang dari pada kelas ekonomi biasa yang ada dilantai bawah tadi, jadi Sakura bisa bernafas lega karena udara terasa tidak terlalu sesak untuknya.

"Mama.. Shina haus, Shina ingin mimik susu dari Mama.." Dengan berbisik malu bocah pirang itu benar-benar merasa haus dan sangat menginginkan susu segar dari Mama-nya seperti yang pernah ia minum waktu masih bayi dulu.

"Hahaha.. Shina ini bagaimana, kamu sudah besar sayang.. malu ah kalau ada yang lihat Shina masih mimik susu dari Mama.." Shinachiku memasang wajah merajuk, memangnya ia salah jika meminta mimik dari Mamanya? Rasanya tidak!..

"Tapi Maa.." Rengeknya kemudian. Sayangnya hal yang ia lakukan tidak mendapat tanggapan yang berarti dari Sakura. Karena Sakura rasa satu tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama bagi seorang anak untuk mendapat asi eksklusif dari ibunya. Satu tahun itu juga lamanya Shina menyusu padanya hingga membuat bentuk payudara Sakura sedikit berubah dari aslinya.

"Hei!.. kalian berdua ayo cepat.." Naruto berseru, dirinya bahkan sudah membuka pintu tempat dimana Ino dirawat inap. "Ayo masuk.." Ajak Naruto saat Sakura sudah ada disampingnya.

\--

 **Di Kota Iblis**

Sementara itu dikota Iblis, Menma tengah mengelap keringatnya dengan kasar. Siang hari dikota ini rasanya sangat terik dan panas luarbiasa, jika saja bukan karena printah langsung dari mertuanya untuk memperbaiki temboknya yang jebol.

Menma tidak akan mau menjadi buruh kasar yang menyedihkan seperti ini. Rasanya pekerjaan buruh ini sangat jauh dari levelnya, yang memang sudah menginjak-nginjak permainan saham di pasar jutaan dolar.

Berbekal perabotan kuli yang serba baru, Menma memoles semen kualitas terbaik ke daerah tembok yang jebol. Hanya tinggal finishsing saja dan voala rumah mertuanya kembali terlihat seperti baru.

Tepat saat Menma berdiri dari jongkoknya. Ponsel yang tersimpan disaku celananya bergetar beberapa kali. Dengan malas Menma melepas sarung tangan karet yang dipakainya tadi dan sesegera mungkin ia mengangkat panggilan masuk yang membuat ponselnya bergetar.

"Hallo Tou-san?"

 _"Menma, kau dimana?"_

"Dirumah ibu mertua.. ada apa Tou-san?" Dengan ponsel yang masih menempel di pipi, Menma berjalan menuju garasi rumah Miroku dan mendudukan bokongnya pada sebuah kursi goyang milik mendiang ayah mertuanya disana.

 _"Jadi begitu, apa kau ada waktu? Bisakah kita bertemu? Tou-san ingin membicarakan suatu hal bersamamu, apa hari ini bisa?"_

Terdengar disebrang sana suara Minato begitu menuntut, Menma melirik ke lain arah saat dirinya sedang mendengarkan penuturan Tou-sannya. Ada beberapa hal yang mengganjal di pikiran Menma saat ini tentang Tou-sannya yang tiba-tiba ingin bertatap muka dengannya.

"Apakah sangat penting? Dan apakah harus hari ini, memangnya besok tidak bisa?"

 _"Menurutmu jika Tou-san sampai menelponmu dan menanyakan kapan kau ada waktu… apakah hal itu tidak penting bagimu? kau sangat tau kan, Tou-san seperti apa? Jangan sampai kau menyesal!"_

Menma menutup matanya sejenak, mendengar kata-kata **'jangan menyesal'** membuat Menma tau betapa urgentsi nya pertemuan mereka nanti. "Hn.. baiklah aku mengerti, nanti malam kita bertemu di café GangNam… aku akan menunggu Tou-san disana.."

Saat itu juga Minato langsung memutus sambungan telponnya secara sepihak. Menma hanya bisa memasang wajah kerasnya dan menduga-duga secara sepihak hal apa kiranya yang bisa membuat Tou-sannya merasa secemas itu?

Masih terlihat memainkan ponselnya Menma sedikit berguman "Ada apa ini?" singkatnya dengan nada dingin dengan mata minyipit yang tajam.

\--

 **Dirumah Sakit**

"Huah akhirnya kalian datang juga.." Ino berseru senang saat mendapati sahabat pinkisnya tiba diruang rawat inapnya.

Walaupun tangannya terbelenggu oleh jarum infus tetap saja tidak akan menghalangi yuvoria kegembiraan Ino untuk menyambut kehadiran teman sekantornya itu.

Sai yang masih duduk di sofa langsung berdiri demi menyambut kedatangan Naruto dan Sakura. "Kalian sampai repot-repot datang kemari, maaf ya.." Ucap Sai tak enakan pasalnya saat ini tangannya telah penuh menerima hadiah pemberian dari Sakura untuk Ino dan bayinya.

"Hai.. Sai tidak apa-apa, aku justru senang rupanya Ino melahirkan dengan selamat... jadi dimana keponakanku?" Sakura nampak antusias ia menyerahkan Shinachiku pada gendongan Naruto.

"Sakura setidaknya peluk aku dulu... baru kau boleh menimang-nimang anakku.." Cerca Ino dengan tidak sabaran.

Sakura hanya melongos dan sukses membuat Ino dongkol seketika. Emerald jernih milik Sakura pokus pada sebuah baby boxs yang terletak di samping nakas rumah sakit. Dari kaca luar Sakura dapat melihat bayi mungil yang masih nampak merah sedang tertidur pulas.

Ahh.. gemas sekali Sakura jadi ingat wajah Shinachiku saat baru lahir 3 tahun lalu, wajahnya sangat imut dan terlihat sangat rapuh bila disentuh.

"Yaampun lucu sekali, Ino anakmu mirip sekali dengan Sai.."

Ino melipat tangannya dibawah dada, ia sebal karena diacuhkan oleh Sakura tadi. Masih mengenakan baju biru layaknya pasien rumah sakit Ino nampak menggembungkan pipinya dan bola matanya justru melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih kalem dengan menggendong putranya.

"Hai, Naruto... apa kabar, lama tidak berjumpa ya.. dan wah lihat ini siapa yang datang untuk mengunjungi bibik Ino" Ino tersenyum lembut, tangannya terulur untuk menggapai-gapai tubuh Shinachiku yang ada dalam dekapa Papanya.

"Hai bibik Ino, apa Injoin ada disini..?"

Ino mengangkat bahunya ia lantas menunjuk pintu bertuliskan toilet di pojok ruangan. " Inojin ada disana, dia habis makan tadi dan sepertinya terlalu kekenyangan hingga harus pup sekarang.."

Shinachiku tertawa kecil, dan ia meminta pada Naruto untuk menurunkannya. Tak butuh waktu lama Naruto lantas mengangguk dan menurunkan Shinachiku dari gendongannya. Ia membiarkan bocah jabrik itu berlari menuju ke arah Sakura berada.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ino... sudah lama juga ya, kita tidak bertemu.." Balasnya dengan nada hangat.

"Naruto kau makin tampan saja, pantas lah Sakura rela menunggumu selama empat tahun..." Suara cempreng Ino membuat Sakura menoleh.

"Ya jelas saja, aku tidak rela Naruto bersama wanita lain Ino..." Jawab Sakura. Kedua Mama muda itu terkekeh dengan ucapan masing-masing.

"Jadi bagaimana rasanya? melahirkan untuk yang kedua kalinya?.." Tanya Sakura, kali ini ia berhasil mengaet bayi mungil itu dari boxs babynya.

"Hah.. kau taulah rasanya bagaiman, tapi saat aku melahirkan Sora rasanya lebih ringan dan cepat.. berbeda sekali saat aku melahirkan Inojin dulu.."

"Jadi namamu Sora ya, lucu sekali.." Cicit Sakura sambil mencium pipi merah Sora tanpa permisi pada bayi mungil yang sedang tidur itu.

"Mama aku mau lihat adik bayi juga..." Sai tersenyum, kali ini Shinachiku merengek pada Sakura. Karena tubuhnya terlalu pendek jadi Shinachiku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah bayi yang sedang digendong Mamanya.

"Shina mau lihat adik bayi? sini biar paman bantu..." Sai tak keberatan untuk mengangkat tubuh Shinachiku setinggi pinggang.

"Wuahh.. kecilnya.." Bisik Shinachiku. Rasa kagumnya muncul, karena ini merupakan pengalaman pertama bagi Shinachiku bisa melihat seorang bayi yang baru lahir dari dekat. Apalagi tangannya tadi sempat mencuil sedikit pipi merah adiknya Inojin. benar -benar menggemaskan.

Apa bisa ya Mamanya memberikannya seorang adik lucu seperti Sora? Pikiran kekanakannya menguasai kelapa pirang Shinachiku. sepertinya akan seru jika dia memiliki seorang adik lucu sperti Sora, jadi Shina bisa menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain hanya bedua dengan saudaranya sepanjang hari.

"Biar aku tebak, anakmu laki-laki kan Ino?.." Kata Sakura, ia menggoyang-goyangkan badannya saat bayi Sora terlihat tidak nyaman dalam gendongannya.

Naruto yang sudah duduk disofa mengangkat tinggi-tinggi alisnya. "Ia kau benar jidat..." seru Ino bersemangat. "Jadi apa kali ini kau salah membeli hadiah untukku?" Sambungnya kemudian.

"Sudah aku duga.." Sahut Naruto, Shappirenya bertemu pandang dengan emerald jernih itu berusaha untuk meminta pengakuan kemenangan pada Sakura.

"Sayangnya, aku dan Naruto sudah membeli dua hadiah berbeda untuk Sora.."

"Aduh aku benar-benar tidak enak padamu Sakura.. maaf ya, aku tidak bisa memberitaumu.." Ucap Sai sungkan, ayo salahkan Ino karena menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut pada Sakura.

 **BRAKK...**

Suara pintu digebrak membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan tertuju pada satu pusat. Yaitu seorang anak berambut krimis yang setengah telanjang menatap polos tepat ke wajah Sai.

"Tou-san!! Bagaimana caranya cebok? toilet disini berbeda dengan yang dirumah..." Ino hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dengan tingkah putra sulungnya. Bikin malu saja, lihatlah Sakura sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah polos anaknya.

"Inojin..." Seru, Ino lemah penuh penekanan.

"Kaa-san aku tidak bisa menyiram pup-ku di toilet, tombol-tombolnya banyak sekali aku bingung.." Inojin mengadu pada Ibunya, karena ketidaktahuannya dengan masalah-masalah toilet pintar yang menjadi salah satu fasilitas mewah di kamar VVIP rumah sakit.

"Hahaha... Inojin telanjang!!..." Seru Shina dari atas.

"Iaaaa... Shina!? kamu tidak boleh liat-liat..!" Tangan kecil Inojin dengan reflek menutupi bagian bawah perutnya yang tereksposes sempurna. Sedikit malu, karena Inojin baru menyadari bahwa diruangan itu tidak hanya ada kedua orang tuanya tapi juga ada bibik Sakura, pria pirang dan Shinachiku yang menatapnya horor.

"Sai, tolong urus Inojin..." Titah Ino mutlak, mau-tak mau sebagai suami siaga Sai harus membereskan kekacauan anaknya.

"Inojin masuk ke toilet!.. Tou-sanmu yang akan menyeboki nanti.." Printah Ino dari atas ranjang. Inojin mendengus ke arah Shianchiku yang masih menertawinya.

"Baik Kaa-san.." Ucap Inojin lemah.

"Biar aku urus dia, Shina di sini dulu ya.." Shina hanya mengangguk saat Sai menurunkannya dengan lembut.

 **BLAM...**

"Yaampun Inojin, belum tau cara cebok sendiri ya?.." Kekeh Sakura. Ia meletakan kembali Sora ke baby boxsnya. Ino menarik nafasnya.

"Bukan tidak tau Sakura, tapi Inojin hanya sedikit bingung karena toilet disini berbeda dengan yang ada dirumah... memangnya Shinachiku sudah bisa cebok sendiri?.." Ujar Ino tak mau kalah.

"Tentu saja Shinachiku sudah bisa cebok sendiri.." Jawab Sakura bangga, walaupun ia tidak yakin itu benar. Karena ya, tau kan siapa yang merawat Shina saat Sakura sedang bekerja. Jadi Sakura kurang tau sampai batas mana kepandaian putranya dalam melakukan kegiatan sehari-harinya.

"Terserah kau saja lah... ngomong-ngomong, Sakura.. mumpung Naruto juga ada disini, aku ingin minta maaf pada kalian berdua.."

Naruto yang merasa disebut langsung menatap lurus wajah pucat Ino. "Soal apa?" Singkatnya kemudian.

"Sudahlah Ino, Naruto sudah mengerti kok..." Sakura mendekat dan ia duduk di sebuah kursi dekat ranjang pasien.

Naruto masih menunggu, ia dapat melihat mata Ino yang kian berkaca-kaca. Tapi tentu saja Naruto tidak merasa kasihan, pasalnya memang Naruto dan Ino berteman tapi tidak seakrab Sakura yang sudah mengenal Ino lebih lama darinya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf padamu Naruto, jujur saja sejak kau putus dengan Sakura dan beberapa hari setelahnya kau dipenjara membuatku selalu dihantui rasa bersalah.."

"Ino jangan menangis, melihatmu sedih aku jadi ingin menangis juga... sudahlah, Naruto sudah memaafkanmu.." Sakura memeluk sahabatnya untuk menguatkan. Mama muda itu saling berbagi kekuatan.

"Sakura... Naruto... aku menyesal telah memberikan ide itu, tolong maafkan aku.. aku selalu memikirkan kalian, kau tau Naruto? saat kau dipenjara, Sakura sangat hancur.. dia- dia.. hiks.. gara-gara aku.. Sakura mengalami depresi berat! dan ayahnya selalu menyuruh Sakura untuk menggugurkan kandungannya... karena paman Kizashi tau Sakura hamil diluar nikah.."

Ino sedikit sesenggukan, Naruto terdiam ia teringat dengan cerita Sakura tempo hari lalu tentang kebenaran masa lalu mereka. Jadi Sakura tidak menipunya. Karena memang benar, akar masalahnya hanya karena kejutan ulangtahun yang gagal.

"Naruto... aku senang kau bisa menerima Sakura kembali.. aku berharap kalian berdua bisa menjadi sepasang suami istri dan hidup bahagia selamanya... kau berhak marah padaku tapi jangan pada Sakura!! Sakura adalah wanita yang baik.." Ino kembali berucap. Sakura benar-benar tersentuh oleh kata-kata sahabatnya.

Sementara itu, bocah pirang yang duduk disamping Naruto hanya menatap bingung Mamanya yang ikut menangis sambil memeluk bibik Ino. _'Mama kenapa?'_ Batinnya dalam hati.

Naruto membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Pernyataan Ino kembali membuat dirinya cukup merasa kesal. Tapi sebagai seorang pria, ia tidak boleh membuat wanita menangis terlebih jika dia adalah sahabat Sakura.

Meskipun memang benar Naruto telah memaafkan Sakura atas segala hal yang telah menimpanya tapi tidak serta merta juga Naruto bisa menerima permintaan maaf dari Ino, si-biangkerok penghacur hubungan orang.

Cukup lama terdiam, hanya terdengar beberapa isakan kecil yang memenuhi ruangan. Sai keluar dari toilet barsama Inojin, mereka berdua tidak tau apa yang sudah terjadi disana.

Dengan berat hati Naruto akhirnya memaafkan Ino. "Sudahlah Ino.. aku sudah mengerti.. jangan bahas itu lagi.." Dingin Naruto.

Sai menyipitkan matanya. Dua wanita cantik disana secara bergantian menghapus sesuatu dari wajah mereka dengan menggunakan tisu. "Ada apa ini?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa..." Sahut Naruto dengan nada berat yang acuh.

"Hai Sai, terimakasih ya.. berkat kau juga aku bisa bertemu dengan Naruto lagi, jika kau tidak membantuku untuk menemukan lapas dimana tempat Naruto dipenjara tepat waktu mungkin aku akan kehilangan dia untuk selamanya.." Sakura memeluk Sai untuk sesaat. Sedangkan pria berambut hitam itu begitu syok memerima perlakuan tiba-tiba dari Sakura.

"Ah..oh- i- iya..." Balas Sai terbata-bata.

"Jadi semuanya sudah clear kan!? Naruto?.. Jangan marahan lagi dengan Sakura ya, aku mohon padamu karena Sakura sudah terlalu banyak menderita..." Ino kembali bersuara.

"..." Naruto tidak menjawab. Sakura mamaklumi itu, mungkin ego Naruto sedikit terluka.

"Hai, kenapa jadi canggung begini?.. Sakura lakukan sesuatu.." Bisik Ino, karena jujur saja kehadiran Naruto yang sejak tadi diam saja membuatnya khawatir.

"Biarkan saja.. mungkin dia masih sedikit ngambek.." Bisik Sakura lagi.

Setelah lebih dari 1 jam Sakura dan Naruto mengunjungi Ino, akhirnya mereka pamitan untuk pulang. Wajah Naruto masih saja bertampang dingin, dan Sakura sangat tidak enak pada Sai dan Ino karena mood Naruto hari ini kurang baik.

"Terimakasih ya, sudah mampir.." Sai menuntun Sakura dan Naruto sampai pada ambang pintu. Lihat Sai masih saja tersenyum ramah pada Sakura.

"Sama-sama Sai... dan maaf ya, tadi ada sedikit kegaduhan..." Jawab Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa... aku justru senang, semua masalah sudah selesai..." Sai berucap tapi tidak berani melihat wajah Naruto yang masih kaku.

"Baiklah, lain kali aku akan berkunjung kerumahmu.. Sora sangat menggemaskan, aku pasti akan merindukannya.." Sakura berucap sambil memegangi pundak Shinachiku agar tidak kemana-mana.

"Ok aku akan menunggumu... tapi akan lebih baik lagi jika kau membuatkan Shinachiku seorang adik agar dia tidak kesepian... aku yakin bayimu akan lebih menggemaskan dari Sora, Sakura..."

Wajah Sakura memerah, rasa panas menjalar keseluruh badannya ketika mendengar Sai menyuruhnya untuk menambah anak, padahal nyatanya Sakura saja belum resmi menikah dengan Naruto.

"Ak-..." Kalimat Sakura terpotong saat Naruto menyahut dengan cepat.

"-Hm.. Lihat saja nanti, dan katakan pada Ino kalau aku memaafkannya.. Sampai jumpa.."

"Daadaa... paman Sai.."

Sai melambaikan tangannya, saat melihat punggung kedua sahabatnya dan bocah pirang hiveraktif itu semakin menjauh.

\--

Seorang lelaki bertubuh kekar dengan tato tribal melintang di bagian lengan kirinya berjalan dengan santai menyusuri puluhan loyang makanan, yang tersaji di 3 deretan meja panjang.

2 sendok nasi putih, 3 potong paha ayam bakar, 1 mangkuk sup miso, 2 gelas air putih dan 4 puding rupanya tidak cukup untuk menutupi rasa laparnya sore ini. Dengan rasa cuek, tangan kanannya kembali mengambil 2 potong ikan goreng dan 1 cup jagung rebus instan.

Setelah semua makanannya disusun dengan rapi diatas nampannya. Lelaki penuh pecingan sebut saja 'Yahiko' akhirnya mengambil tempat diantara Deidara dan Tobi yang memang lebih dulu duduk di meja makan paling pojok yang memang sudah diberi tulisan Sel Tahanan Melati 13.

"Yahiko-nii... makannya banyak sekali.." Tobi tak melepas topengnya saat makan melainkan ia menyelipkan tangannya dari bawah topengnya untuk memakan makanannya.

"Kau benar juga Tobi, semejak Naruto-sama tidak ada.. Yahiko-nii porsi makannya selalu bertambah..." Deidara menimpali. Deidara menarik ujung baju tahanannya yang lusuh lantas digunakan untuk mengelap sisa-sisa makanan yang menempel di ujung mulutnya.

"Diamlah, aku sedang stres.. dan caraku untuk menghilangkan stress adalah dengan makan makanan yang banyak..." Ucap Yahiko garang.

Karena saat ini mereka sedang ada diruang makan, sangat mustahil bagi Yahiko untuk mengusili para sipir-sipir lemah seperti Izumo dan Kotetsu yang sengaja bersembunyi didalam dapur tempat koki memasak.

"Ahh.. iya benar juga, Naruto-nii ya... aku kangen sekali dengannya..." Ucap Tobi begitu manja.

"Hiks.. Bos besar bohong sekali, saat ia bilang akan mengunjungi kita dan membawakan makanan enak kesini.." Deidara tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah kecewanya saat ia diberikan harapan palsu oleh Naruto. Yang katanya akan menjenguk mereka setelah ia bebas.

Beberapa tahun dipenjara bersama Naruto telah membuat Deidara tersadar jika, kita bisa menjadi manusia yang lebih baik setelah keluar dari penjara. Deidara yang sempat menjadi buronan setelah melakukan transplantasi kamera pada matanya, kini mulai insyaf karena suntikan motivasi besar dari Naruto.

Begitu juga dengan Tobi, lelaki unik yang kelewat begitu polos itu sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai ayahnya. Sebenarnya Tobi sendiri tidak tau apa alasan dirinya harus dipenjara.

Sungguh Tobi sebenarnya adalah anak yang sangat baik dan lugu tapi apalah daya, dunia yang ia pijak begitu kejam hingga entah kenapa dirinya harus berakhir disel tahanan selama beberapa tahun.

Hikmah yang Tobi dapatkan setelah bergabung di sel tahanan Melati 13 bersama Naruto-nii adalah, Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri jangan merasa berkecil hati bila kau pernah gagal, karena kegagalan itu sebenarnya adalah keberhasilan yang tertunda.

Tobi benar-benar terharu saat Naruto memberikannya Lolipop saat mereka kembali dari kerja bakti di daerah terpencil konoha timur.

Yahiko berhenti mengunyah, ia menggenggam kuat sendok stanless yang dipakainya untuk makan tadi hingga terlihat bengkok. Saat Deidara bicara dengan lesu, Yahiko sendiri juga berfikir jika Naruto-sama sudah menipunya mentah-mentah.

Bohong sekali jika Yahiko bilang dirinya tidak merindukan sosok Naruto-sama yang kuat, berkarisma dan jantan itu.

Sebagai lelaki pecinta pecing dan tato tribal, dimata Yahiko. Naruto-sama itu adalah kakak laki-laki yang tidak pernah ia miliki sebelumnya. Pribadinya yang tenang, dingin, kadang misterius dan berambisi tinggi. Naruto benar-benar menjadi sosok panutan bagi Yahiko

Yahiko sangat senang ketika 3 tahun lalu, Naruto datang padanya untuk meminta bantuannya agar melukis punggungnya dengan tato tribal. Tentu saja saat itu Yahiko tidak menolak, dengan senang hati Yahiko menggambar apapun yang diminta oleh Naruto.

Tanpa sadar, saat ini Yahiko sudah mematahkan sendoknya sendiri. Deidara dan Tobi kaget sekali saat mendengar bunyi patahan sendok yang kuat. "Yahiko-nii..." Cicit Tobi.

"Astaga..." Timpal Deidara.

"Naruto-sama membuatku kehilangan nafsu makan sekarang.." Ucap Yahiko dingin.

Deidara membulatkan matanya, saat Yahiko melempar nampan makanannya ke tembok. "ARRKKK..."

 **PRANG...**

piring yang pecah berhamburan dilantai, beberapa napi yang duduk didekat Yahiko sontak menoleh dengan pandangan nalar.

"Aahhhhhh... Yahiko-nii..." Seru Tobi sambil memegangi kedua pipinya. Seorang sipir menghampiri meja sel tahanan Melati 13, Deidara cepat-cepat melongos pergi ke tempat Tobi karena jujur ia takut melihat Yahiko yang mulai mengamuk apalagi sekarang Naruto-sama sudah tidak ada. Kecil kemungkinannya jika Yahiko akan tenang dalam waktu yang singkat.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" Sipir bertubuh gempal itu menggebrak meja tempat Yahiko duduk. Dengan masih terdiam Yahiko tidak menjawab, tapi sekali mendongkak tangan kekar Yahiko benar-benar langsung mencekik leher lebar sipir gendut itu.

"BERISIKK.. KAU!! AKAN AKU BUNUH KAU...!!!" Teriak Yahiko kesetanan.

"Huaaahh... ayo pergi menjauh darinya!!" Teriakan napi-napi yang ketakukan melihat amukan Yahiko langsung berlindung ke tembok yang paling jauh dengan tempat Yahiko.

"Arkh.. le- lepas- kan aku..." Sesak mendera sipir gendut yang masih bergulat untuk melawan cekikan kuat dari Yahiku.

"MIAHAHAHAHAHA... MATI KAU SEKARANG HAH!!!"

"Seseorang panggilkan penembak bius..!!!"Tobi sudah tidak tau apa-apa lagi, ia berteriak entah pada siapa saking takutnya.

 **BRAKKK...**

"Arkh..." Yahiko membanting sipir tadi dengan kuat ke atas meja dan menghajarnya dengan brutal disana.

 **BUAK.. DHUAK... BRAKKK...**

Darah segar sudah menetes dari berbagai sudut tubuh sipir malang itu. Tanpa rasa kasihan Yahiko terus menginjak-nginjak perut bulat sipir sok jagoan tadi.

"Tcih..!! dia lagi..!" Sosok sipir dengan tubuh tegap sudah siap dengan sebuah senapan berisi bius. Setelah ia mendengar kekacauan di ruang makan. Ebizu langsung melesat untuk menjalankan tugasnya sebagai penjinak napi-napi kurang waras di lapas Konoha timur.

"CEPAT TEMBAK DIA!!" Napi dari sel tahanan 14 dan 15 berteriak kencang.

"AKU TAU DASAR BERISIK!!" Balas Ebizu begitu sengit.

Ebizu membidik targetnya dan sekali tarikan pelatup pistol, sebuah peluru berupa alat suntikan tajam melesat ke arah Yahiko.Tapi sayang Yahiko yang tiba-tiba menunduk membuat suntikan pertama justru mencap kuat di tembok.

"tcih sekali lagi!!"

 **DOR..**

Jreebbbb...

Tepat sasaran, kali ini suntikan itu mencap dalam di bahu Yahiko. Dan beberapa saat kemudian kepala Yahiko terasa berat sepersekian detik Yahiko ambruk ditempat.

"Yahiko-nii?"

"Yahiko!!"

"Katakan sesuatu!.. jangan mati!" Isak Tobi.

Deidara dan Tobi menunduk untuk melihat Yahiko yang telah lumpuh oleh bius tingkat tinggi. Mata Yahiko menerawang dan berasa berkunang-kunang.Dengan sisa-sisa tenanganya Yahiko mengucapkan keinginan terdalamnya pada Deidara dan Tobi.

"Tem.. teman-teman... besok ayo ki.. kita kabur dari pen..penjara!.."

Deidara dan Tobi hanya saling memandang satu sama lain. Benarkah Yahiko ingin kabut dari penjara? tapi untuk apa?

"Apa mungkin kita akan menyusul Naruto-sama yang sudah bebas dari penjara?.." Bisik Deidara. Ketika mereka beruda kembali untuk menatap wajah Yahiko, rupanya lelaki orange itu sudah pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

Bersambung…

Hai, apa kabar?

Semoga temen-temen sehat selalu ya, Ega mau minta maaf nih.. karena ega agak-agak kena wb hehe..

but nggak apa ya, btw buat temen-temen yang sudah review dan klik follow sama favo buat story ini, makasi banyak loh kalian itu luarbiasa...

maaf aku blom bisa ngobrol manja dengan kalian... mungkin di chap depan ya.. see you next chap..

Stop stop stop, sebelum aku lupa semoga chap depan ega bisa ketemu sama temen-temen NSL yang lainnya walaupun pair NS semakin jarang tapi aku berharap keluarga NSL selalu ada...

maaf untuk typonya ya.. :)


	15. berita pernikahanku!

Warning : (Catatan manja: hmm.. jika ada yang bingung, silahkan dibaca aja chap sebelumnya ya..) OOC,typo, EYD berantakan, jauh dari kata sempurna. **Only for 18**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing [ Naruto x Sakura]

Rated : M

 **Aku hanya butuh kamu sayang**

Didalam ruangan yang bernuansakan warna coklat muda itu, seorang wanita paruh baya dengan tubuh singsetnya tengah sibuk berkutat dengan prabotan merajut yang memang sengaja ia beli tadi pagi.

Alis berkerut dan kedua tangannya yang terbelilit benang dari ujung ke ujung membuat Kushina Namikaze harus menahan rasa kekesalannya saat ini.

Di malam hari yang damai ini, Kushina sedang menghabiskan waktunya untuk merajutkan sebuah sweater baru untuk cucu tersayangnya.

Ide merajut ini sendiri, sebenarnya datang saat Kushina tidak sengaja menekan tombol jelajah di akun instagram miliknya. Melihat sebuah video yang memberikan demo live bagaimana cara merajut berbagai benang dengan warna-warna pastel itu menjadi sebuah syial, topi kupluk dan sweater. Langsung membuat ibu dua anak itu juga kepincut ingin memberikan hadiah rajutan indah untuk Shinachiku.

Sayangnya, ekspetasi Kushina terlampau tinggi dan tak sebanding dengan kemampuan amatirannya dalam hal rajut-merajut hingga membuat kumpulan benang kusut menjadi satu membelilit kedua tangannya.

"Loh.., kenapa bisa jadi begini!!" Sungut Kushina jengkel. Bukannya menghasilkan sebuah karya busana, Kushina malah membuat segumpalan bentuk abtrak benang-benang yang tidak memiliki pola di tangannya. Padahal Kushina yakin sekali cara merajut yang ia pakai sama percis seperti cara merajut yang ia tonton di video live instagram tadi pagi.

Ruangan yang bertemakan warna serba coklat yang sedang Kushina pakai sendiri, itu merupakan ruangan perpustakaan milik Menma dan Naruto dulu, saat kedua putranya masih duduk dibangku junior high school.

Tapi setelah Menma memutuskan untuk bersekolah ke luar negeri bersama kakeknya Morio. Perpustakaan pribadi ini mulai ditinggalkan, karena Naruto yang juga sudah mulai masuk ke sekolah SMU elit di Konoha City lebih memilih untuk belajar dikamarnya dan hanya sesekali terlihat belajar di perpustakaan. Setelah Naruto kuliah dan Menma mulai tertarik dengan perputaran dunia bisnis, Kushina tidak lagi pernah melihat pintu perpustakaan itu terbuka lebar seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Karena telah ditinggal pergi oleh kedua majikannya. Ruangan perpustakaan itu sekarang berpindah tangan menjadi milik nyonya besar Namikaze yang memang sesekali menyempatkan datang, untuk sekedar membuka album foto kenangan lama milik keluarga kecil Namikaze yang masih tersimpan rapi di bagian rak khusus.

"Arra!.. kenapa sulit sekali hanya untuk membuat sweater kecil dari benang-benang ini..." Keluhnya dengan nada frustasi. Sekarang Kushina memilih untuk memotong kasar belilitan kusut bola benang yang ia ciptakan, dengan menggunakan sebuah gunting besar.

"Hah~~…… aku harus memulainya dari awal lagi..!" Dongkolnya.

\--

"Permisi!.. Nyonya Kushina?..." Sebuah suara halus, membuat Kushina terdiam dan segera menatap lurus ke arah pintu yang mulai berdecit karena didorong dari luar.

"Iya?" Jawab Kushina, dengan ragu-ragu.

Nagato, pria bertitle dokter muda yang jenius itu tak segan untuk meringsek masuk ke dalam perpustakaan setelah mendengar suara Kushina yang menyahutinya tadi. Maklumlah Nagato hampir setiap hari bekerja di kediaman Namikaze sebagai dokter pribadi Jiraya, jadi yah.. hampir seluruh ruangan di rumah besar ini sudah pernah dimasuki olehnya dan tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan lagi.

"Iya Nagato-san.. ada apa?" Kushina berdiri, ia membenahi peralatan merajutnya yang berserakan dilantai, khususnya benang-benang tak berdosa yang telah ia potong dengan bringas tadi.

"Ngh? Ano... Jiraya-sama meminta saya untuk memanggil Nyonya Kushina ke kamar beliau sekarang!.."

"Ah? Apa, Ayah Jiraya memanggilku?" Ulangnya lagi.

"Haik.. sekarang Jiraya-sama telah menunggu Nyonya dikamarnya.."

Surai merah Kushina melambai-lambai saat si-empunya langsung mengambil langkah seribu menuju kamar keramat di lantai atas. Nagato yang masih terdiam, sedikit melirik perkakas-perkakas imut milik Kushina yang masih ada diatas meja.

\--

' _Waduh gawat!!_ _Kenapa_ _, perasaanku, tiba-tiba jadi tidak enak begini? Ayah pasti akan marah besar padaku jika dia tau Minato sudah menemukan apartement Naruto!!..'_ Batin Kushina cemas. Hingga tak sadar ia tengah menggigiti kukunya sendiri sambil berjalan, Kushina tak henti-hentinya merutuki segala kebodohan dan kecerobohannya yang tak pernah bisa hilang.

Seorang pelayan yang sedang mengelap lemari kaca tempat puluhan tropi berkilau milik Menma dan Naruto terpajang. Hanya bisa terheran melihat majikannya yang cantik jelita, melangkah menapaki luasnya lantai marmer sambil menggigiti kukunya. Luar biasa pemandangan yang langka!.

Meskipun tadi Kushina tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi gelisahnya pada Nagato. Tapi sejujurnya saat ini Kushina begitu takut untuk bertatap muka dengan ayahnya. Kushina tidak akan tau pasti seperti apa kemarahan Jiraya nanti saat Ayahnya tau jika Minato, suaminya sudah menemukan dimana tempat Naruto tinggal saat ini.

\--

Perlu diketahui bahwa Kushina itu tidak bodoh, untuk hanya sekedar tau bahwa Minato itu sepertinya sedang merencanakan hal buruk dibelakangnya. Beberapa kali Jiraya sudah menasihati Kushina untuk tidak terlalu menaruh kepercayaannya pada Minato setelah beberapa bulan Naruto tinggal dipenjara.

Walaupun awalnya Kushina menyangkal tuduhan Jiraya terhadap suaminya tapi, perubahan sikap Minato yang menjadi semakin dingin dan misterius membuat Kushina mulai membuka matanya, bahwa mungkin saja apa yang diwanti-wanti oleh ayahnya itu benar adanya!.

Hah... intinya Kushina harus pandai berekting layaknya Minato yang pintar memasang muka duanya. Agar kebenaran semakin terkuak diantara mereka.

\--

Kembali ke perpustakaan, Nagato mengerjap-ngerjapkan maniknya sesaat. Seolah jiwa keibuannya muncul, entah kenapa Nagato justru duduk dikursi empuk tempat Kushina merajut tadi. Tangan kekar yang biasanya ia pakai untuk menjahit luka sobekan pada pasiennya kini beralih fungsi, digunakan untuk merajut benang berwarna orange pucat menjadi sebuah topi kupluk kecil kira-kira berdiameter 20 centimeter lebih sedikit.

"Ternyata aku bisa..." Kurang dari 15 menit Nagato tersenyum cerah, topi kupluk warna orange mudanya sudah jadi. Melirik-lirik sekilas ruangan megah itu, tanpa basa-basi Nagato lantas menyelundupkan hasil rajutannya ke dalam saku celana treningnya.

 _'Lumayan untuk musim dingin nanti khikhi..'_ Iner Nagato nista.

\--

Kushina menapaki, pangkal tangga atas. Dirinya sontak menengadah saat sepasang kaki putih berbalutkan sandal hitam berbahan kulit nampak menghalangi anak tangga terakhir yang akan Kushina lewati.

"Minato kau mau ke mana!?"

Pria tinggi dengan bahu lebar itu menyimpan kedua tangannya di dalam saku celana pendeknya. "Keluar sebentar.." Jawabnya datar. Shappire Minato menatap wajah bulat istrinya dengan intens karena Kushina masih saja menghalangi jalannya untuk turun ke lantai bawah.

"Pergi kemana? ini sudah malam.." Nada khawatir tapi terkesan curigaan mengalun mulus dari bibir tipis Kushina. Minato menghembuskan nafasnya, sedikit mengangkat bahunya acuh lantas pria berwajah tampan itu mencium sekilas belahan bibir menggoda milik istrinya tanpa permisi lebih dulu.

"Aku mau menemui Menma.. hanya sebentar saja.." Lembut Minato tepat ditelinga Kushina. Karena kaget punggung Kushina tak mampu menopang berat badannya yang semakin condong ke belakang. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi tubuhnya akan ambruk dan mungkin akan terguling-guling turun dari tangga karena Kushina sudah tidak mampu untuk menjaga keseimbangan kakinya di atas anak tangga tempat Kushina berpijak.

"Eehh...!"

Melihat Istrinya oleng, dengan sigap tangan kuat Minato menarik seluruh tubuh mungil Kushina untuk menempel pada dekapannya. "Ceroboh.." Cemooh Minato tanpa dosa.

"Aishh kau ini!.." Protes Kushina tidak suka.

Bau maskulin langsung saja meringsek masuk ke dalam indra penciuman Kushina. Sedikit rona merah lantas menghiasi telinga Kushina. Tapi entahlah.. rasanya sedikit berbeda sekarang, karena debaran jantungnya tak ikut berpacu kencang seperti bisanya bila Kushina dalam keadaan seintim ini dengan suaminya.

Apakah cintanya sudah memudar? ini perlu dipertanyakan! karena Minato terasa aneh semenjak dirinya pulang dari apartement Naruto.

"Baiklah.. kau akan bertemu dengan Menma tapi kau tidak mengajak aku ikut juga!..." Protes Kushina, ia mengabaikan dekapan erat dari suaminya.

Minato memalingkan wajahnya, ia merenggangkan tangannya dan beralih bersidekap dada. "Kau terlihat sibuk tadi.. aku pikir kau tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanmu untuk ikut denganku.."

Kushina memutar bola matanya. "Yasudah pergi sana.. temui dia! kalau bisa ajak Menma pulang.. aku tidak bisa terus berpisah jauh dengannya, sebenarnya apa yang Menma lakukan di rumah Miroku ?" Sengit Kushina tanpa jeda.

"Mana aku tau!.. anak itu bahkan rela bolak-balik dari Negeri Ibis ke Konoha hanya untuk bekerja.. aku pikir dia hanya akan berlibur disana.."

Ibu dua anak itu, mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya didepan wajahnya. "Aku lupa, aku harus ke kamar Ayah Jiraya dulu.. Minato aku tidak bisa ikut menjemput Menma! tapi jika kau bisa, tolong ajak Menma pulang.. dan hati-hati dijalan Anata.." Tandas Kushina.

Minato dengan santainya melongos pergi. Menuju kafe GangNam tempat putra sulungnya menunggu. Kali ini Minato pergi tidak sendirian, ia mengajak serta supirnya untuk mengantarkannya ke tempat pertemuannya dengan Menma.

\--

Kushina nampak mengetuk beberapa kali pintu kamar ayahnya sebelum ia benar-benar beranjak masuk kedalamnya. Setelah mendapat ijin dari Jiraya, Kushina yang terlihat mulai berkeringat dingin terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah sofa tunggal berwarna putih tempat Jiraya mengistirahatkan punggungnya.

"Malam ayah..." Hormat Kushina begitu santun.

"Malam juga Kushina.. duduklah, ayo temani Ayah menonton televisi disini.." Ajak Jiraya basa-basi. Kushina tentu saja langsung duduk di sofa panjang yang ada disamping kiri Jiraya.

"Ayah ingin bicara apa denganku.." Lembut Kushina. Kedua tangannya bertumpu diatas paha. Jiraya tersenyum kalem, ia mengambil beberapa majalah yang sudah terbungkus oleh map berwarna putih dan dibagian tengahnya terdapat sebuah logo bulat dengan warna emas.

"Coba lihat katalog WO itu Kushina.. Ayah rasa akan lebih baik jika kau saja yang memilih beberapa tema pernikahan yang akan dipakai oleh Naruto nanti.."

Wanita beriris violet itu terlonjak, otaknya yang tiba-tiba bergerak lamban untuk memproses apa yang Jiraya maksud. Membuat lelaki tua dihadapannya menanti senyum Kushina dengan sabar.

"Mak-maksud Ayah?.. Pernikahan Naruto!?" Kikuk Kushina setengah panik. Berarti kekhawatiran Kushina salah mengenai kemarahan ayahnya tadi. Ahaha.. Rupanya Jiraya belum tau jika Minato dan Naruto sempat bertengkar kemarin. Syukurlah...

"Iya pernikahan Naruto... kau ini bagaimana?-" Heran Jiraya, tapi detik berikutnya ia menyambung kembali kalimatnya. "-Naruto tidak mungkin mempersiapkan pernikahannya sendiri kan? setidaknya harus ada tangan-tangan lain yang membantunya dari belakang..." Tutur Jiraya dengan nada berat.

"Oh iya haha.. Ayah benar, jadi kapan pernikahan Naruto, Ayah sudah punya tanggalnya kan?" Susul Kushina antusias.

Uhuk..! uhuk..!

Jiraya sedikit terbatuk, rupanya efek racun yang sempat masuk ke tubuhnya sebulan lalu masih menggerogoti tubuh rentanya. Tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit yang mulai menyerang persendiannya secara tiba-tiba setelah terbatuk tadi. Jiraya kembali tersenyum. "Tentu saja, untuk Naruto ayah sudah menyiapkan hari baik dipernikahannya minggu depan.."

Uhuk.. uhuk.. uhuk...!

Kini giliran Kushina yang batuk karena kaget, "Ayah serius secepat itukah? apa Naruto sudah tau?" Cercanya tanpa berkedip dan dengan sekali tarikan nafas.

"Naruto sudah tau.. dan dia sudah setuju, lebih cepat-lebih baik kan? Ayah percaya wanita bernama Sakura Haruno itu bisa menjaga Naruto dengan baik.. karena dia adalah wanita yang dicintai oleh Naruto..." Jiraya mengatupkan kedua matanya. Ia kembali teringat dengan mendiang almarhum istrinya yang sudah lama pergi ke sisi Kami-sama.

Wajah Kushina meneduh, ia lantas membuka lembar demi lembar katalog dari WO pilihan ayahnya. Yang Kushina tau, pasti WO ini adalah WO terbaik yang telah dipilih oleh Jiraya. Baru lembar pertama saja Kushina sudah dibuat kagum dengan foto-foto mewah nan elegant tempat resepsi pernikahan dengan tema _garden party_ itu. Dan tentu saja mata violet tajam Kushina juga menelisik berapa kira-kira bajet yang akan dihabiskan untuk menyewa semua perlengkapan pesta beserta dua orang MC yang ditawarkan.

Iyap, tidak lebih dari dua miliar. Kushina rasa Jiraya tidak keberatan untuk merogoh kocek banyak untuk membahagiakan cucu kesayangannya itu. Ah tidak- tidak!! Kushina rasa terlalu berlebihan jika ia sampai harus menggunakan uang bulanan ayahnya, untuk membiayai pernikahan Naruto.

Wanita berambut merah itu rasa hanya dengan menggunakan uang simpanannya saja sudah cukup untuk membuat tujuh hari pesta mewah disebuah hotel berbintang lima untuk putra bungsunya nanti.

"Apa ada yang menarik perhatianmu Kushina?" Jiraya juga ikut membuka katalog yang berbeda dengan milik Kushina tetapi masih dalam satu naungan WO yang sama.

"Ayah semua konsep yang ditawarkan, sangat bagus.. aku bingung.." Polos Kushina. Ketika tangannya sudah membuka lembaran paling tengah pada katalog itu, iris violetnya tertuju pada foto-foto tempat pernikahan yang bertemakan warna serba putih.

Sontak saja Kushina langsung teringat dengan hari pernikahannya sendiri, kurang lebih seperti itulah gambaran pesta pernikahannya dengan Minato dulu. Tema serba putih yang mereka pilih diharapkan mampu membawa mahligai rumah tangganya menjadi sebuah hubungan yang suci dan bersih di mata Kami-sami.

Tapi nyatanya semua harapan baik Kushina dulu belum sepenuhnya dikabulkan semua oleh Kami-sama.

"Jadi semuanya bagus ya? bagaimana jika kau pilih 5 tema dulu.. setelah itu kita berikan Naruto saja yang memilih tema apa yang akan dipakai dihari pernikahannya.." Titah Jiraya.

Kushina mengagguk antusias ia menandai dengan spidol tema nomor berapa yang akan ia pilihkan untuk anaknya nanti.

"Yang ini kelihatannya cocok..."

\--

 **Jam 23.00 malam**

 **Diapartement Naruto.**

"Apa!?..." Sakura Haruno berseru kencang. Wanita berkulit putih bersih itu hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat Naruto memberi tahu bahwa satu minggu dari sekarang mereka berdua akan menikah.

"Kenapa kau terkejut begitu? bukannya malah bagus!? kita akan segera resmi menjadi suami-istri Sakura!. itu kan yang kau inginkan dari dulu?" Naruto bersuara cuek, tangannya terlipat di depan dada dan punggung lebarnya yang telanjang ia sandarkan pada lemari kayu dua pintu dibelakangnya.

"I-iya.. memang!.. Tapi aku ak- aku... belum siap!!" Shappire Naruto yang sempat jatuh melirik lantai kini secara cepat bergulir menatap wajah Sakura yang menunduk dihadapannya.

"Apa!?..." Giliran Naruto yang berseru, tangannya terkepal kuat mendengar Sakura yang mengaku belum siap untuk menjadi istrinya. Yang benar saja! beberapa minggu lalu si-pinkis itu begitu mendesak dirinya untuk mempertanggung jawabkan status Sakura dari seorang single parent menjadi istri sahnya.

Apa Sakura ingin mempermainkannya sekarang?

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu!?" Cerca Naruto, aura dingin langsung menguar dari tubuh sintal seorang Naruto Namikaze.

Sakura mendongkak, matanya mulai sembab dan berkaca-kaca. "It- itu karena, aku belum siap untuk diet Naruto!!... Satu minggu itu waktu yang terlalu singkat untuk menurunkan berat badan!! aku tidak ingin terlihat gendut saat bersanding denganmu dialtar nanti..." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Kepanikan mulai melanda Mama muda itu, kabar menggembirakan tentang kepastian pernikahannya tentu membuat Sakura sangat senang dan bahagia.

Maka dari itu, untuk menyambut hari membahagikan tersebut Sakura harus tampil sempurna karena pernikahannya dengan Naruto akan menjadi yang pertama sekaligus yang terakhir dalam hidupnya.

Meskipun harus merasakan rasa sakit terlebih dahulu sebelum bahagia seperti sekarang Sakura sadar jika dirinya juga berhak untuk mendapat kesempatan menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya sampai mati itu. Layaknya wanita-wanita lain diluar sana yang bahagia menikah dengan pasangan yang mereka cintai.

Mengingat juga Sakura sudah pernah melahirkan so pasti ada beberapa jejak stretchmark di bagian paha dan lengannya yang lebih sering tertutupi oleh pakaian, dan jika nanti saat Sakura memakai gaun mungkin saja bekas kulit bergelombang itu akan terlihat menojol serta merusak pemandangan tubuh indahnyan. Oh Shit! Sakura harus menjadwalkan setidaknya 3 kali untuk pergi ke salon kecantikan minggu ini.

Awawawaw... Sakura benar-benar kekurangan waktu untuk berbenah diri, Naruto menyebalkan! Lelaki jabrik itu hanya memberikan Sakura waktu seminggu untuk mempermak seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Belum lagi Sakura tidak sempat mengambil cuti dikantor, bagaimana jika Sasuke hanya memberikannya waktu cuti 3 hari saja untuk persiapan pernikahannya?

ini kabar buruk, bisa-bisa Sakura tidak ada waktu untuk kesalon nanti!!.

Pikiran liar Sakura berkelana kemana-mana. Dengan terburu-buru wanita bermata emerald itu mengambil ponselnya ia hendak mengirim sms dan email pada sahabat pirangnya untuk menanyakan resep diet paling ampuh untuk memperbaiki lekuk tubuh dalam waktu satu minggu.

DOENG...

akkwkwkwkwk...

Naruto benar-benar canggo ditempat. Sakura sangat kekanakan hari ini. Apa setiap wanita yang ingin menikah itu harus diet dulu ya? Naruto tidak mengerti dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Haduh bagaimana ini... aku harus tanya Ino!! kira-kira jenis diet apa yang cocok untuk menghilangkan lipid diperut dalam waktu satu minggu!!!..." Sakura kalang-kabut sendiri. Naruto hanya tersenyum miring setelah ia mengerti kekalutan yang menyelimuti hati wanita Haruno itu.

"Oh no! bagaimana ini! aku juga belum mengambil cuti dikantor... aku tidak akan bisa diet dengan tenang jika masih berkutat dengan setumpuk perkerjaan nista itu.."

Heboh Sakura, kamar apartement Naruto terasa ramai karena ocehan tanpa henti dari calon Nyonya Namikaze itu.

Naruto jadi gemas, dengan secepat kilat tangannya merampas ponsel pintar milik Sakura. Wanita bertengtop hitam crop sebatas dada itu memberi tatapan nyalang pada lelaki tampan didepannya.

"Sudahlah Sakura... tidak perlu menyiksa dirimu sampai begitu, seperti apapun tubuhmu nanti saat bersanding dialtar bersamaku.. aku akan tetap mencintaimu.." Serak Naruto begitu seksi.

"Tapi... Sayang, kau tidak mengerti! pernikahan kita adalah impian terbesarku selama ini.. aku ingin kita benar-benar terlihat serasi saat mengucapkan janji suci dihadapan Kami-sama.."

Naruto terdiam sesaat, tangannya begitu lembut membelai pipi mulus Sakura. "Baiklah, aku juga tidak bisa melarangmu.. kau boleh diet tapi tetap diet yang sehat! mengerti? aku tidak ingin kau sakit nanti.."

Tangan Sakura juga menepuk tangan lebar Naruto yang membelai pipinya tadi. "Ok.. tapi akan lebih seru jika kau juga ikut diet dan perawatan bersamaku sayang.." Genit Sakura.

"Apa aku juga harus..?" Bisik Naruto. Tubuh kekarnya mendesak Sakura yang duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Kau-juga-harus-ikut!.." Titah Sakura mutlak.

Naruto terjatuh dalam jeratan manik hijau jernih milik Sakura. Sedikit tertawa, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat lain. Si-pinkis yang sempat terkungkung hanya mendengus tak suka ketika Naruto berpaling darinya. Sekali tarikan Sakura sukses meraup wajah Naruto untuk kembali memandangnya dengan intens.

"Kenapa tertawa?.." Jengkel Sakura.

"Melihatmu seperti ini membuatku ingin tertawa.. sudah lama aku tidak melihat Sakura Haruno yang pecicilan begini.."

Sekali cubitan di bagian pinggang sukses membuat Naruto merintih sesaat. Sakura benar-benar tega menghukum Naruto karena telah menyebutnya pecicilan.

"Ayo bicara lagi!.. seluruh tubuhmu akan aku pastikan bentol-bentol merah nanti, karena cubitanku.." Ancam Sakura garang.

"Jangan dicubit Sakura, tapi kau boleh menggigit dan menghisapnya sampai puas.."

Bluss... Sakura merasa panas seketika.

Sakura tau akan kemana arah pembicaraan Naruto saat ini. Sebagai pihak yang selalu mendapat **service** , Sakura tidak yakin bisa membuat leher dan perut sixpack Naruto penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah kebiruan seperti tanda yang sering Naruto buatkan untuknya.

"Kenapa? tidak bisa hm..?" Naruto semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya, sampai sekarang Sakura harus bertahan untuk tidak jatuh ke ranjang.

"Kalau begitu.. sekarang biarkan aku yang membuatkannya untukmu lagi.." Naruto sudah dalam keadaan tak tertahankan saat ini, bahkan untuk menengguk ludahnya sendiri saja ia harus berusaha lebih keras. Agar cairan bening itu bisa meluncur deras melewati tenggorokannya yang mulai mengering.

"Ja-jangan!.. Naru.." Sakura mencoba mendorong kepala pirang Naruto yang sudah mulai menyasar leher jenjangnya.

"Tidak bisa ya?" Padahal lidah nakal Naruto sempat menjilat sedikit bagian belakang telinga Sakura. Namun karena mendapat tolakan dari Sakura. Naruto jadi urung untuk menyesap lebih dalam kulit leher yang mulus menggoda itu. Tak mau rencana untuk meniduri Sakura malam ini gagal begitu saja, Naruto merancang pendekatan intens dan lebih intim pada wanita beriris emerald itu.

Saat ini sebelah lutut Naruto terangkat dan telah mengunci bagian selangkang Sakura. Semakin dekat Naruto juga mulai menciumi seluruh lekukan tubuh Sakura.

"Bu-bukannya aku tidak bisa... tapi besok aku dan bosku akan bertemu dengan klien penting, jadi kita tunda dulu melakukan itu.. jika aku biarkan kau melanjutkannya maka bekasnya akan sangat kelihatan besok.."

Sakura bicara sambil memalingkan wajahnya, rona kemerahan mulai kentara di seluruh wajahnya, mungkin karena panas.(?)

"..." Tak peduli dengan alasan klise dari Sakura, Naruto justru semakin mendesak selangkangan Sakura dengan lututnya. Tangannya yang lebar meraba dengan lembut, perut datar wanita pinkis itu.

"Kau itu mesum!.." Bentak Sakura. Dengan sedikit rona diwajahnya. Jika boleh jujur kewanitaan Sakura juga mulai berkedut manja karena semakin di gesek-gesek oleh lutut Naruto.

Kamar yang lumayan luas itu terasa sunyi, baik Naruto ataupun Sakura sama-sama sibuk untuk memendam hasrat yang ingin keluar dengan tidak elitnya.

Pendingin ruangan yang kadang berisik menjadi satu-satunya suara disana sebelum memang Naruto menarik seringainya.

"Jadikan malam ini? Kasar atau Lembut! pilih salah satu..." Bulat Naruto. Sekali dorong Sakura sudah ambruk sepenuhnya diatas ranjang king size milik Naruto.

Tubuh dan otak Sakura sama-sama berjalan di ruas yang berbeda, walaupun dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura berusaha untuk menunda itu. Tapi tubuhnya berkata lain, dimana saraf-saraf sensitifnya benar-benar ingin segera dipuaskan.

Kecupan jatuh pada bibir ranum Sakura. Ia tidak menapik jika kecupan Naruto-lah yang diinginkannya saat ini. Semakin lama Naruto mulai meraup dengan posesif wajah Sakura untuk memperdalam ciumannya disana.

 _'Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lari sekarang..'_ Batin Naruto.

Sekitar 30 detik bertautan Sakura sudah tidak kuat. Ia mendorong jauh-jauh dada bidang Naruto untuk melepaskan diri karena Sakura sangat membutuhkan oksigen saat ini.

"Sekali lagi!.. Kasar atau Lembut?.." Desak Naruto. celana bokser hitam yang ia kenakan sudah terasa sesak sekali padahal ia hanya menggunakan cenala pendek itu saja sepanjang malam ini.

"Tuan mesum!, cabul!, tapi memabukkan... tolong lakukan dengan lembut, aku tidak mau pingsan besok pagi.. dan setidaknya kau sisakan sesuatu yang special untuk malam pertama kita ya.." Susul Sakura pasrah. Kedua tangannya merangkul bahu lebar Naruto kuat-kuat.

Naruto mulai berbinar sekarang, tanpa ba-bi-bu Naruto langsung melahap wajah bulat calon istrinya. Mulai dari kecupan ringan dikening, hidung hingga bibir merekah Sakura tak luput dari kecupannya.

"Malam pertama? Kau bahkan sudah berfikir sampai sejauh itu ya Sakura.. Lihat sekarang siapa yang mesum hm..?-" Ledek Naruto dengan nada riang, Sakura jadi malu dibuatnya. Segera mungkin wanita cantik itu membenamkan lagi wajahnya pada dada bidang Naruto dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya disana.

"Bukan itu maksudku!..." Koreksi Sakura cepat, tapi sepertinya apa yang ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran Naruto tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Sebuah senyum lembut terukir diwajah tampan itu. Tak lama kemudian Naruto menyambung kembali kalimatnya. "Tentu-tentu aku tau.. jangan khawatir akan aku siapkan sesuatu yang sangat spesial di malam pertama kita Sakura Haruno.. eh bukan! maksudku Namikaze Sakura.." Bisik Naruto sensual, tak tertahankan. Belum sempat Sakura untuk membuka tangtopnya. Tiba-tiba dengan tak berdosanya Naruto merobek kain hitam yang membelit payudaranya.

"Kenapa kau pakai bra lagi?" Sinis Naruto dengan nafas memburu.

Plak...

"Kenapa kau merobeknya baka?" Sakura memukul bahu Naruto lumayan kencang, keterlaluan sekali lelaki itu, selalu saja merobek baju-baju baru yang Sakura beli.

"Biar cepat, kau itu lambat Sakura..."

"Jangan rusak bra ku!.."

"Baiklah-baiklah..." Naruto mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah, biarkan saja Sakura melucuti sendiri semua pakaiannya hingga telanjang.

Setelah Sakura terbebas dari, belilitan pakaiannya. Naruto langsung menggeranyang tubuh telanjang Sakura. Remasan dari tangan kekar Naruto pada buah dada Sakura benar-benar memabukkan.

Naruto juga mulai mencium bulat-bulat bibir ranum Sakura. Perang lidah disana, ditambah dengan permainan tangan Naruto pada payudaranya membuat Sakura bergeliat keenakan. Kebiasaan deh yang selalu menerima services!

Tangan kiri Naruto menyelusup ke bawah, dielus-elusnya kewanitaan Sakura dengan sangat lembut, dari luar saja Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa lubang Sakura yang sempit dan kencang itu berkedut-kedut sangat kuat.

Masih bertautan bibir, Naruto sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya agar tangan kirinya bisa leluasa bermain di klitoris calon istrinya. Sedangkan dari Naruto sendiri, ia merasa jika kejantanannya sudah sangat menegang sejak ia mengunci selangkangan Sakura dengan lututnya tadi.

Suara decapan dari persatuan bibir mereka memenuhi kamar apartement itu, setelah puas berciuman. Sakura mencuri tangan kanan Naruto, diarahkannya jemari kokoh itu ke mulutnya lantas menyesapnya dengan brutal. Ehh.. Saat ini Sakura benar-benar sudah tak tahan untuk memendam lebih lama sensasi geli bercampur nikmat yang ia rasakan hingga membuatnya lupa daratan seketika.

"Ahh..." Erang Sakura halus.

Naruto hanya mampu mengikuti keinginan Sakura, ia membiarkan Sakura menyesap tangannya layaknya lolipop disana.

Masih setengah sadar, Sakura langsung mengangkang lebih lebar saat ia tau kalau Naruto akan memasukan tiga jarinya sekaligus untuk merangsang cairan pelumas Sakura keluar dengan deras.

Jrebb..

"Aahhhh!.. Naru- tho.." Erang Sakura keenakan. Fixs Sakura merasakan kenikmatan mutlak saat tiga jari tangan kiri Naruto yang panjang, melakukan gerakan in-out secara cepat.

"Hhmmm... Sakura..." Balas Naruto. Karena kedua tangannya sudah habis, sekarang Naruto menggunakan mulutnya untuk menyesap dada kiri Sakura dengan kuat.

ish! andai saja Naruto punya empat tangan pasti tubuh Sakura sudah termonopoli seutuhnya sekarang!

Kembali lagi ke ranjang, tangan Sakura yang bebas. Sekarang mengelus-ngelus punggung dan bokong montok Naruto yang masih terlapisi boxser. Naruto jadi sedikit merinding, imbasnya karena pijatan di bokong itu juga Naruto tidak sengaja menggigit puting dada kiri Sakura. Hingga membuat si-empunya mendesisi kesakitan.

"Sthh.. Awch!! Naru.."

"Maaf Sakura..." Bisik Naruto, ia menarik tangan kanannya dari mulut Sakura. Sedangkan tangan kirinya masih mengobok-ngobok lubang Sakura yang mulai kebanjiran.

"Auhh.. Sayang.. stthh Aahhh!.." Lenguh wanita pinkis itu.

Karena sudah merasa cukup untuk memanaskan badannya. Naruto mencabut dengan kasar jari-jarinya dari lubang kewanitaan Sakura yang rapat.

Dibanjiri sedikit keringat akibat suhu tubuh yang tiba-tiba meningkat, Sakura menyeka keringat dijidatnya dengan kasar sembari mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit ngos-ngosan.

Sakura lantas mendongkak, ia melirik lelaki jabrik bertubuh sintal penuh keringat yang sedang melepas boxsernya. Sakura tak mampu mengendalikan debaran jantungnya sendiri saat melihat penis Naruto yang begitu menantang.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Naruto mulai mengunci tubuh mungil Sakura dalam kungkungannya. Ia menyesap bibir lembab itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya, akhirnya Naruto menyatukan tubuhnya dengan sekali hentakan pada vagina Sakura.

Lumatan manja Naruto seiring mulai mengganas begitu juga dengan hujaman tajam penisnya yang besar pada dinding rahim Sakura.

Gigitan, saling hisap dan cakaran dari masing-masing tangan dan mulut semakin membuat penyatuan itu bergairah, dan membara.

"Oohhh... shit! Sakurahh... kau nikmat sayang..." Ucap Naruto saat ia melepaskan cumbuannya namun tak berselang lama kemudian ia justru menghisap kuat-kuat leher Sakura hingga berbekas disana. Sepertinya Naruto lupa apa pesan Sakura tadi padanya.

"Sayang... Narutho... Lebih cepat~…" Pinta dari bawah. Jangan ditanya usaha Sakura untuk mendapatkan klimaks yang luarbiasa. Ia justru ikut bergoyang juga, dan melebarkan selangkangannya agar Naruto bisa menghujam lebih dalam ke rahimnya.

"Ahhh~... iya disana sayang~~ oohh..." Sakura memekik, Naruto sangat hebat bisa menyentuh sangat dalam dinding kewanitaannya. Begitu lama bersatu dalam genjotan liar akhirnya dua anak manusia ini menuju pada titik puncaknya Naruto menegang dan Sakura bergeliat liar penuh keringat, ingin segera meloloskan orgasme mereka bersamaan.

"Akhu tidak kuat Naruto~.." Sakura mencengkram sprai kusut disana, wajahnya menengadah dan matanya terpejam dengan nafas tersengal.

"Aahh.. Sakura!!!.." Naruto memeluk kuat pinggang ramping Sakura dan membiarkan penisnya menyemprotkan semua spermanya didalam sana.

Rasa lengket dan lepek karena keringat membuat Naruto puas dengan permainan ranjang mereka malam ini.

"Ark.. Naruto kau berat!" Tangan ringkir itu berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh lebar Naruto yang menindih kuat buah dada Sakura hingga sesak.

"Iya-iya aku bangun sekarang.." Naruto mengalah. ia menarik tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari Sakura. Tapi tak lama kemudian Naruto memeluk Sakura dari samping. Masih saja telanjang Naruto kemudian menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua dengan selimut tebal miliknya.

Untuk sekarang mungkin cukup sampai disini dulu. Karena walaupun Naruto masih mampu membuat Sakura orgasme sampai lebih dari tiga kali malam ini.

Tapi ia tidak akan melakukannya sekarang, karena Naruto akan menyimpan setengah tenaganya untuk kejutan Sakura di malam pertama mereka nanti.

"Mimpi indah Sakura.."

" i love you Naruto.."

\--

"Kenapa kita harus belajar lagi?" Pria berambut putih bernama Hidan, tidak pernah berhenti mengeluh ketika beberapa hari lalu Menma mengirimnya untuk belajar disebuah sekolah khusus Yakuza milik grup gangster terkenal bernama Akatsuki.

Bermodalkan sebuah pulpen yang ia curi dari Kakuzu, Hidan hanya memenuhi kertas buku tulisnya dengan coretan-coretan abstrak. Sembari menunggu kedatangan sensei yang akan mengajari mereka bagaimana menjadi seorang penjahat yang profesional.

"Hai Kakuzu! kau dengar aku tidak?" Hidan menendang meja yang menjadi alas tempat tidur Kakuzu, karena berasa mejanya bergetar dengan malas Kakuzu mengalihkan wajahnya pada Hidan.

"tcih berisik! jika kau tidak suka, lebih baik kau pulang.." Ketus Kakuzu, lelaki pecinta uang dan harta itu sebenarnya tidak keberatan saat Menma menyuruhnya untuk belajar disekolah khusus Yakuza ini. Karena usut-punya usut Kakuzu benar-benar belajar banyak tentang bagaimana caranya untuk menjadi seorang penjahat kelas kakap.

Trik-trik busuk seperti cara menipu orang, menagih hutang layaknya rentenir garang dan masih banyak lagi teori-teori kejahatan yang akan diberikan oleh pihak sekolah Yakuza kepada semua anak didiknya.

Sebenarnya tujuan Menma memberikan bekal pendidikan kejahatan kepada Hidan dan Kakuzu selama lima hari adalah untuk melatih mereka berdua menjadi penjahat yang cerdik layaknya Yamato dulu. Rasanya tidak mungkin Menma langsung menyuruh Hidan dan Kakuzu yang kesehariannya hanya bisa berjudi lantas disuruh untuk menculik seorang anak kecil, itu terlalu beresiko. Dan juga kemungkinan besar kamuplasenya akan cepat terendus dan diciduk oleh polisi.

"Aku merasa bodoh bila ada disini! kenapa kau tidak mengerti sih Kakuzu.." Hidan mencak-mencak sendiri, ruangan berAC dengan fasilitas proyektor serta sebuah whiteboard itu dihuni oleh lebih dari 30 siswa calon gangster Yakuza berkualitas.

"Itu karena kau memang bodoh kan Hidan?" Ledek Kakuzu.

"Berisik!!!... Kenapa tidak ada orang yang bisa mengerti diriku..." Raung Hidan sejadi-jadinya. Para pria yang memenuhi ruang kelas itu serentak memasang wajah paling sangar yang mereka miliki untuk Hidan.

\--

"Sudah lama?" Minato mengambil kursi tepat menghadap lurus putra pertamanya. Cafe GangNam yang Menma maksud rupanya hanya sebuah tempat makan berlevel eksekutif yang sangat tertutup. Minato memuji dalam diam tingkat kepekaan putra sulungnya ini.

"Tidak juga.." Dingin Menma sembari menyesap segelas bir.

"Apa yang ingin Tou-san bicarakan.."

Minato menghela nafasnya, Shappirenya bergulir ketika Menma menuangkan bir ke dalam sebuah gelas kecil untuk Tou-sannya. "Ini tentang Naruto.." Minato menerima uluran gelas dari Menma, setelah berucap manik pria berambut kuning itu melirik sekilas perubahan wajah putranya.

"Katakan..!" Ketus Menma tidak suka. Please deh! Naruto lagi, Naruto lagi, Menma lama-lama enek dibuatnya.

"Naruto, adikmu... Tou-san tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dia lakukan sebelum dipenjara!.."

Menma terdiam, untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia menuangkan lagi bir beralkohol rendah itu ke dalam gelasnya.

"Sepertinya kau memang harus bercerai dengan Shion!.."

Sekejap mata, Menma yang awalnya terlihat acuh tak acuh kini menatap bulat-bulat wajah tirus Tou-sannya dengan tatapan tak terima. "Kenapa harus seperti itu!?" Desaknya mulai emosi.

"Karena Naruto sudah punya anak, dan umur anaknya sudah sekitar dua setengah tahun.. kau kalah Menma! karena pewaris berikutnya pasti diambil dari garis keturun yang ada, yaitu garis keturunan Naruto... sedangkan kau? Tou-san ragu kau akan mendapatkan pewaris dalam waktu dekat jika kau masih bersama dengan Shion!.." Tandas Minato cepat. Percakapan ayah dan anak itu semakin mulai naik frekuensinya.

 **BRAKK...**

Menma menjatuhkan sloki kecil itu dengan keras di atas meja, hingga menimbulkan bunyi gebrakan yang bising. "Aku tidak mau! jika harus bercerai dengan Shion!.." Tolak Menma mentah-mentah. Yang benar saja! bercerai??. Meskipun keadaan rumah tangga Menma tidak baik-baik saja tapi lelaki merah itu tidak mau sampai bercerai dengan Shion.

Wajah Menma benar-benar mengeras sekarang, baik Minato sekalipun sepertinya enggan untuk berucap lebih dulu. Ayah dua anak itu masih menunggu emosi putranya kembali stabil.

Kembali pada batin Menma, didalam pikirannya Menma mengutuk kelahiran Naruto yang lebih beruntung darinya. Jika saja Menma tidak membawa kelaian bawan yang membuat dirinya infertilitas pasti saat ini semua kekayaan keluarga Namikaze sudah ada digenggamannya.

Dan yah walaupun Menma sendiri sudah tau jika Naruto sudah memiliki seorang anak, tetap saja emosinya memuncak karena desakan Tou-sannya yang lagi-lagi menyuruh dirinya untuk menceraikan istrinya.

Menma berdiri, karena sepertinya Tou-sannya enggan untuk bicara lagi padanya. Tapi sebelum Menma dapat melangkah lebih jauh meninggalkan meja bundar tempat ayahnya duduk sebuah suara berat mengintruksinya.

"Hei! mau kemana kau? Tou-san belum selesai bicara..!!"

Menma masih berdiri, tangannya terkepal siap-siap untuk menghancurkan apa saja yang ada didepannya.

"Sudah selesai? Jika Tou-san hanya ingin membicarakan Naruto, jujur saja Tou-san sudah terlambat!.. karena aku sudah tau jika dia sudah memiliki seorang anak diluar nikah..-" Minato terlonjak, ia menengadah untuk menatap mata anaknya yang tertutupi oleh poni rambutnya yang mulai panjang.

Saat ini keadaan berbalik, sepertinya Minato yang akan akan tersulut emosinya setelah ini. Lihat saja walau Menma tetap pada posisi berdirinya yang angkuh, tapi Minato bisa dengan jelas melihat seringai mengerikan putranya dari bagian samping.

Menma menghela nafas dan ia menyimpan kedua tangannya didalam saku celana pendeknya. "-Meskipun begitu, ada seseorang diluar sana yang memintaku untuk melenyapkan putra tunggal Naruto, jadi aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan garis keturunan milik adikku!.. karena sebentar lagi bocah polos itu akan lenyap dari muka bumi ini.."

Minato berdiri dengan kasar. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Menma berniat untuk membunuh cucunya?

Tunggu dulu!..

Cucunya? Sejak kapan Minato mengakui secara prontal jika bocah laki-laki bernama Shinachiku itu adalah cucunya!

Sepertinya sesuatu telah mengubah sedikit-demi sedikit hati batu milik Minato, buktinya saat ini lelaki jangkung itu merasa sedikit khawatir dengan keselamatan bocah pirang itu. Menma bisa saja berbuat nekat, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya dan Minato akan terjebak lagi dalam situasi sulit bila Menma sudah berulah dengan mengorbankan hidup orang lain lagi.

Ingin rasanya Minato menampar wajah Menma, agar putranya segera sadar. Tapi jika Minato lakukan hal itu sekarang, bisa dipastikan Menma akan mengamuk sejadi-jadinya disini.

Minato menengguk ludahnya secara kasar. "Jangan mengusik apapun lagi Menma! Karena jika kau berani mengorbankan hidup seseorang lebih dari ini, Tou-san sudah tidak bisa melindungimu lagi..!!"

Menma berbalik wajahnya menatap Minato dengan alis sedikit terangkat sombong. "Apa ini sebuah ancaman? Tou-san ingin mengancamku!!.. Jadi Tou-san ingin berhianat padaku..!" Sembur Menma tanpa henti.

"..." Lihat kan! lagi-lagi Menma mengirim Minato pada pilihan yang sulit.

"Jika memang Tou-san ingin berpihak pada Naruto, pergi saja padanya! aku tidak peduli.. ada atau tidak adanya Tou-san disampingku tidak akan mengubah apapun rencana yang akan aku siapkan untuk Naruto nanti!.."

"..." Minato syok ditempat, wajah tampannya sudah tak terdefinisikan lagi ekspresi seperti apa yang sudah ia keluarkan untuk merespons ucapan Menma.

"Satu lagi, aku tegaskan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, aku tidak akan BERCERAI dengan Shion!. Selamat malam..!" Dingin Menma, akhirnya ia melongos pergi meninggalkan ayahnya yang terduduk lemas dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Bisa kau bayangkan?. Menma benar-benar orang yang keras!

\--

Bersambung...

yappp..!! semangat-semangat.. ega tumben nih kepincut sesuatu yang asem-asem setelah sekian lama wkwk.. dan karena itu juga lahirlah chaper 15 ini..

okok seperti biasa ega berterima kasih sekali sama temen-temen yang udah meluangkan waktunya buat baca ffc ini.. kalian luar biasa..

dan juga buat temen" yang udah review, klik foll dan favo.. kalian juga sangat luarbiasa..

Ega mau ngobrol manja tapi kali ini masih blom bisa karena Ega posting lewat ponsel lagi.. gomen ne..


	16. comeback

Warning : (Catatan manja: hmm.. jika ada yang bingung, silahkan dibaca aja chap sebelumnya ya..) OOC,typo, EYD berantakan, jauh dari kata sempurna.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing [ Naruto x Sakura]

Rated : M

 **Aku hanya butuh kamu sayang**

Hari ini matahari sedang bersinar dengan teriknya. Sayangnya untuk beberapa orang yang kurang beruntung di luar sana. Mereka tidak bisa melihat langsung atau merasakan secara nyata sengatan cahaya matahari pada kulit mereka.

Seperti halnya 3 lelaki stress yang sedang berkemas-kemas untuk segera hengkang dari tahanan tempat mereka tinggal selama ini.

"Apa lagi ya?" Tobi berpikir keras, setelah ia selesai menutup zipers ransel kusam miliknya. "Aku rasa, itu saja sudah cukup kok Tobi.." Deidara menyahuti dengan malas pasalnya jika dilihat dari jauh saja ukuran ransel milik Tobi itu tergolong terlalu besar. Dan pastinya akan membuat Tobi kerepotan sendiri untuk membawanya saat mereka akan kabur nanti.

Usut-punya usut, apakah ada yang masih ingat dengan pesan terakhir yang Yahiko katakan ketika ia mengamuk di ruang makan lapas Konoha Timur?

Yap.. untuk mewujudkan mimpi Yahiko agar bisa bertemu dengan Naruto, 3 napi penghuni sel tahanan melati 13 itu, saat ini terlihat sedang mempersiapkan segala hal yang akan mereka perlukan untuk rencana pelarian diri dari rumah abadi yang nista itu.

Deidara yang sedang menguap lebar, seketika terkaget karena tiba-tiba wajahnya terasa seperti sedang ditimpuk oleh sesuatu yang bertekstur lembut. "Baju ini..?" Gumam Deidara setelah ia melihat benda yang mendarat indah diwajahnya.

"Ayo cepat pakai!.. kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi.." Yahiko berdiri dengan gagahnya, ia tersenyum bangga setelah berhasil merampas pakaian bersih milik tahanan lain di sel nomor 14 tadi.

"Huaahh... Yahiko-nii, baju ini wangi sekali.." Tobi berbinar-binar senang, tanpa ba-bi-bu ia lantas mengganti baju orange lusuhnya dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna coklat yang kedodoran.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan baju ini Yahiko?" Deidara juga melepas baju tahanannya ia mencurigai Yahiko yang tiba-tiba datang dengan satu set pakaian bersih.

"Kau tidak perlu tau, aku mendapatkan ini dari mana.. yang jelas kita tidak mungkin menggunakan baju tahanan ketika kabur dari sini.."

Tobi setuju dengan ucapan Yahiko, ia menuruti semua perintah lelaki berpecing itu karena Tobi adalah anak yang baik.

"Baiklah-baiklah.. terserah kau saja Yahiko.." Balas Deidara.

Jam makan siang dilapas akhirnya tiba, karena kendala keterlambatan pasokan bahan makanan. Terpaksa para sipir harus menghantarkan makanan ke setiap sel tahan yang ada di lapas Konoha Timur hari ini.

Yahiko bertapa dalam diam, otaknya yang hampir karatan itu, ia paksa untuk menyusun rencana sederhana agar mereka bertiga bisa segera keluar dari penjara. _'Tunggu aku Naruto-sama..!'_

 **TANG!... KRIETTT...**

Seketika Yahiko membuka lebar-lebar kelopak matanya. Deidara yang asik menyisir rambut pirang panjangnya, kemudian menoleh lembut pada seorang sipir botak dengan bekas luka sayat di lintang pipinya. Sipir itulah, yang mengantarkan makan siang untuk mereka.

"Hoi...! Ayo ambil makanan kalian!.." Bentak sipir itu.

"tcih!.." Gerutu Deidara, dengan malas ia berdiri menghampiri sipir tersebut. Secara tak terduga, Yahiko yang sedang bertapa dengan cepat berlari dan membringsut kerah baju sipir malang itu. Sekali hantam, wajah sangar sipir baru itu sukses mencium jeruji besi yang karatan hingga jatuh pingsan ditempat.

"Kyaaa... Yahiko-nii hebat sekali..." Pikik Tobi antusias, sementara itu Deidara dengan cepat membungkus semua makan milik mereka ke dalam sebuah wadah tertutup. "Semuanya beres!.." Serunya senang kepada Yahiko.

"Yahiko kau dapat kuncinya?" Deidara telah siap, ia sudah menggendong tas berharga miliknya begitu juga dengan Tobi.

"Gocha!.. ini kunci kebebasan kita!.." Yahiko mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah kunci berwarna perak ditangannya. Tobi melompat-lompat kegirangan, Deidara tersenyum miring dan sedikit bertepuk tangan.

 **KLETAK!..**

Yahiko memutar kunci kecil itu pada lubangnya, tak lama kemudian pintu jeruji besi di sel tahanan mereka sukses terbuka.

 **KRR** **IIEETTTT...**

"Ayo cepat ikuti aku..." Bisik Yahiko mengkomandoi.

"Ini sangat menyenangkan..."

"Berhati-hatilah Tobi.. jangan sampai karena kau kita jadi tertangkap nanti..."

Sampai dilorong yang remang-remang itu Yahiko tetap waspada, dari kejauhan pupilnya dapat melihat 3 orang sipir sedang berjalan ke arah mereka dan salah satu sipir itu adalah Ebizu si-penembak bius yang sering membuat Yahiko tepar ditempat setelah Naruto hengkang dari penjara.

 ** _'tcih gawat dia lagi...'_** Batin Yahiko tidak suka.

"Deidara!.." Merasa namanya dipanggil lelaki banci yang sudah tobat itu berlari mendekat ke tempat Yahiko. "Ada apa?"

"Aku butuh bom!.." Tangan kekar penuh tato dari Yahiko terulur tepat ke hadapan wajah Deidara. "Hooiii.. Siapa disana!.." Karena remang-remang sepertinya 3 sipir tadi dapat menangkap siluet mencurigakan milik Yahiko, Tobi dan Deidara.

"Tapi kita hanya punya 3 bom saja, Yahiko-nii.." Tobi cengengesan di belakang. Tapi Yahiko tidak peduli dengan wanti-wanti dari Tobi untuknya.

"HEI... KALIAN LAGI!.. DARI SEL TAHANAN MELATI 13, EBIZU SIAPKAN BIUSNYA!.."Salah satu dari tiga sipir itu sudah mengetahui identitas si pemilik siluet-siluet mencurigakan tersebut.

Sebenarnya Yahiko, Tobi dan Deidara bukanlah tahanan pertama yang ingin coba-coba kabur dari Lapas Konoha Timur.

Kejadian napi yang melarikan diri dari penjara ini sudah terjadi sebanyak puluhan kali dengan berbagai cara yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh akal dan logika. Tapi ujung-ujungnya puluhan napi yang mencoba kabur itu tak satupun yang berhasil sampai ke luar lapas. Karena walaupun lapas Konoha Timur terbilang lapas yang terpencil tapi sistem keamanannya terjamin sangat kuat dan susah ditembus oleh para napi.

Kita berdoa saja agar Yahiko dan teman-temannya bisa keluar dengan mudah dari penjara.

"Tangkap mereka!.." Teriak Ebizu emosi. Sementara itu tangannya sibuk mengisi amunisi pada pistolnya.

"Waduhhhh...!"

 **BUAGHH...**

Satu tinju melayang tepat ke wajah sipir bermata sipit yang hendak menangkap Yahiko. "Arkkhh..." Rintih penjaga tersebut sembari berguling-guling diatas lantai

"Sialan kau..!" Seru penjaga berkulit coklat yang sudah mengekang Deidara dari belakang. "Lepaskan aku.. dasar sipir hina!.." Deidara meronta-ronta dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kalian membuat hidupku susah.." Desis Yahiko, kaki panjangnya langsung menendang kuat punggung sipir berkulit coklat tadi sampai ikut merintih di lantai bersama temannya.

"Jangan bergerak!.. aku memiliki bius yang bisa membunuh kalian.." Gertak Ebizu dengan pistol mengacung ke depan.

"Hahahahaha... lucu sekali, bius yang kau maksud tidak akan bisa membunuhku dengan mudah.." Sahut Yahiko dengan jantan, sedangkan Tobi meringkuk di belakang punggung Deidara. "Yahiko-nii lakukan sesuatu, Tobi tidak mau mati.."

"Kheh.. kalian tidak akan bisa kabur!.. perjuangan kalian untuk melarikan diri akan sia-sia karena aku akan menghentikan kalian.." Ucap Ebizu sedikit gugup tapi ia yakin dengan kata-kata yang ia lontarkan.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa... Dasar sipir hina, tak berperikemanusiaan!.. Anjing!" Deidara jadi jengah ia mencaci Ebizu sepuas hatinya.

"Berengsek kalian..!" Semprot Ebizu.

"Yeiii!.. sekali lagi kau berkata kasar pada temanku, aku akan menghajarmu sampai mati.." Yahiko menyeringai, ia tidak takut pada Ebizu. Kebenciannya pada Ebizu justru membuat urat-urat di ototnya gatal ingin segera mencekik pria berkaca mata hitam bulat itu sampai mati membiru.

Mendengar Yahiko berucap, keringat sebesar biji jagung langsung menetes deras disepanjang pelipis Ebizu, wajah Yahiko sangat mengerikan. Jujur saja jika Ebizu tidak memegang senjata bius saat ini, mungkin saja nasibnya akan sama seperti kedua temannya yang berguling kesakitan di atas lantai.

 **DOR..**

Tanpa aba-aba satu peluru melesat cepat kearah dada Yahiko. Dengan tenang Yahiko melindungi dirinya dengan tas ransel tebal milik Tobi.

"Sial.." Sesal Ebizu.

Karena panik, Ebizu tidak menghitung lagi sudah berapa banyak peluru yang ia tembakan untuk Yahiko, Sedangkan Yahiko mulai berlari mendekat kearah Ebizu dengan masih berlindung di balik ransel milik Tobi.

"RASAKAN INI!..."

Ebizu heran ketika Yahiko tidak menghajarnya saat berlari melewatinya. Malahan Ebizu merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendesis, dan ketika ia berbalik sebuah tanah liat berwarna putih siap-siap meledak tepat diwajahnya.

"Dia pasti mati sekarang, karena kena bom rakitanku.." Deidara dengan bangga membicarakan bom hasil karyanya. "AYO CEPAT LARI DEIDARA-NII.." Tobi berteriak ketakutan pasalnya pria bertopeng itu berada diurutan paling belakang. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya ia mendorong kuat-kuat punggung Deidara agar bisa berlari lebih cepat menyusul Yahiko didepan sana.

"HAHAHAHA... KAU BENAR TOBI INI SANGAT MENYENANGKAN!.." Teriak Yahiko kesetanan sambil berlari menjauh dari tempat Ebizu.

 **DUUUAAAARRRRR...**

Asap ledakan bom Deidara melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi di sepanjang lorong. Setelah ledakan, suara sirine langsung menggema di seluruh penjuru lapas Konoha Timur.

 **WUUUUSSHHHH...** (semburan angin asap bekas ledakan)

 **WIUU... WIUUU.. WIUUU... WIUU... WIIUU...**

"Aduhh... bunyi sirine itu membuat kepala Tobi sakit!.." Tobi mencak-mencak sendiri. Kini mereka bertiga telah sampai di bagian lobi utama, karena kepanikan akibat ledakan tadi beberapa sipir sibuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri hingga mereka tidak sadar jika ada tiga tahanan yang sedang berkeliaran di luar sel tahanan mereka.

"Itu dia pintu keluarnya.." Yahiko berbinar bahagia, tepat 5 meter didepannya sudah terpang-pang jelas sebuah pintu kaca geser otomatis menyambut kebebasan mereka.

"Yattaa.. akhirnya.." Pikik Deidara juga dengan nada gembira. "Deidara ayo kita beri hadiah ucapan selamat tinggal untuk lapas ini.. Bommu masih ada kan?" Yahiko bicara sedikit ngos-ngosan.

"khm... sisa dua Yahiko.. kita pakai keduanya..."

"Deidara-nii ayo kita keluar dulu, baru setelah itu kita lempar bomnya.."

Matahari menyambut dengan suka cita 3 orang pria sangar dengan raut wajah bahagia mereka, tengah berdiri tepat menghadap lurus gedung lapas Konoha Timur.

"Selamat tinggal..."

 **Swerrr...**

Yahiko melempar dengan tanaga penuh dua buah bom milik Deidara. Setelah itu mereka bertiga langsung lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara yang terbakar hebat oleh api.

\--

"Jadi seminggu lagi kau akan menikah?" Uchiha Sasuke, langsung patah hati saat mendengar penuturan sekertarisnya yang sebentar lagi akan menggantung status lajangnya.

"Begitulah Uchiha-san.. maka dari itu saya mengajukan surat cuti ini..." Sakura sebisa mungkin tersenyum biasa saat berhadapan dengan bosnya itu.

Sasuke diam sesaat, secepat inikah?

Sakura benar-benar menutup hatinya untuk Sasuke.

"Apa boleh buat, sepertinya kursi sekertaris akan kosong selama 1 bulan penuh.."

Sakura melongo ditempat, sepertinya Sasuke salah bicara. Pasalnya di surat yang Sakura tulis, Mama muda itu hanya mencantumkan durasi cuti hanya selama 2 minggu saja, tapi kenapa sekarang malah menjadi 1 bulan?

"Ano.. Uchiha-san, saya hanya minta cuti selama 2 minggu. Dan disana sudah tertulis dengan jelas.."

"Aku tau!.." Suara berat Sasuke seperti tertahankan, wajah tampan khas Uchihanya mengeras dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat Sakura pahami.

"..." Sakura tidak tau harus menjawab apa, Sasuke seperti menahan kesakitan dalam dirinya. Apakah bos loyal ini masih belum bisa move on darinya.?

"Apa salah jika aku memberikanmu waktu cuti yang panjang? Sakura... kau berhak mengambil cuti panjang karena kau akan menikah, aku tau persiapan pernikahan itu sangat banyak.. jika kau hanya cuti 2 minggu, aku rasa kau akan kekurangan waktu untuk pergi honeymoon bersama suamimu nanti.."

Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat emerald milik Sakura, senyum sangat tipis tergambar di wajah datar milik Sasuke. Luarbiasa akhinya Sakura bisa melihat senyum manis milik bosnya yang lebih mahal dari 1 kilo berlian.

"Kalau begitu keputusan anda.. saya akan menerimanya.." Sambung Sakura, ini berita baik. Tumben sekali Sasuke tidak egois padanya.

"Bagus... kapan aku akan mendapat undangannya?" Sasuke berdiri dengan tegap, tubuhnya yang menjulang tinggi menjadi suatu objek yang menyegarkan bagi semua mata wanita diluar sana. Yah kecuali Sakura yang memang sudah terlampau sering melihat sifat congkak dan menyebalkan milik Sasuke Uchiha.

"Tenang saja, nama anda akan ditulis pada urutan pertama di buku tamu nanti.." Canda Sakura begitu renyah, sayangnya Sasuke tidak tertawa sama sekali.

"Begitu ya.. baiklah, senang bisa mengenalmu Sakura.. aku harus merelakan kau bersanding dengan pria lain nanti.. ngomong-ngomong, kau ingin hadiah apa dariku?"

See?

Sasuke begitu loyal pada Sakura di saat-saat tertentu. Dan Sakura bersyukur karena itu. Kehadiran Sasuke benar-benar membantu finansial keluarga Sakura dari dulu hingga sekarang. Meskipun Sakura tau Sasuke sendiri memiliki maksud tertentu kepadanya.

"Saya rasa anda terlalu berlebihan.. Uchiha-san, saya sangat berterima kasih karena sejak dulu anda sudah begitu baik kepada saya.. tapi untuk saat ini saya tidak ingin merepotkan anda lagi.."

"Hn... tidak apa-apa Sakura, kau sudah aku anggap seperti keluargaku sendiri... nanti lihat saja hadiah apa yang akan aku kirimkan untukmu.." Tandas Sasuke.

\--

Naruto Namikaze sedang bersiap-siap untuk menjemput Shinachiku dari TK Jungsu, sehabis mandi dan kramas kini tubuh lebar Naruto terasa sangat segar.

Selesai berpakaian, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil sebuah minuman kaleng dikulkas. Menyesapnya dengan nikmat, Naruto sedikit menyeka bekas minuman bersoda yang menempel manja di sudut bibir tipisnya.

Merasakan ponselnya bergetar, lantas Naruto menarik smartphone nya dari saku baju di bagian dada.

"Dari Kaa-san?" Alis kuning, Naruto terangkat sebelah. Dengan ogah-ogahan Naruto menerima panggilan masuk dari ibunya.

"Hallo?"

 _"Naruto buka pintu apartementmu!.."_ Melempar kaleng minumannya dengan asal ke tempat sampah, Naruto sedikit menggerutu tidak suka. Kaa-sannya selalu saja datang di saat Naruto ingin menghabiskan waktunya untuk sendiri.

 _"Hallo ? Naruto kau dengar tidak? Kaa-san sudah sampai didepan apartementmu..!"_ Suara cempreng Kushina masih terdengar dari speaker ponsel pintar itu. Melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas akhirnya Naruto sampai di depan pintu utama.

"Tcek! ayo masuk Kaa-san.."

Kushina menghela nafasnya, sikap Naruto ke padanya benar-benar tak berubah selalu saja ogah-ogahan dan tak peduli. Tapi kalau Menma selalu membuat darah Minato dan Kushina seketika mendidih. Itu perbedaan dari dua lelaki bersaudara itu.

"Hah... setidaknya jawab dengan benar telpon dari Kaa-san.." Kushina menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam tas jinjing yang ia bawa.

"Apa Kaa-san tidak apa-apa aku tinggal sebentar?" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, shappirenya masih setia terpaku pada layar datar ponselnya.

Kushina sedikit memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak mengerti. "Memangnya kamu mau kemana?.."

Naruto menatap wajah ibunya, tak lama kemudian ia menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku bajunya. "Aku ada janji dengan Sakura untuk menjemput Shinachiku di TK Jungsu sekarang.."

"Kaa-san mau ikut!.." Naruto terlonjak, semangat Kaa-sannya membuat Naruto meringis. Hancur sudah rencana Naruto hari ini untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sakura dan Shinachiku.

"Boleh kan Kaa-san ikut?.." Ulang Kushina dengan antusias. Semangatnya begitu membara ketika mendengar nama Shinachiku dari mulut putranya.

"Jika aku melarangnya, tetap saja Kaa-san akan memaksa untuk ikut denganku.. itu sama saja.." Naruto sedikit cemberut, wajahnya membulat karena pipinya mengembang dengan wajah dongkol.

"Hehe.. jangan bilang begitu Naruto, oh iya jam berapa Sakura pulang kerja? Kaa-san ingin bicara padanya nanti.."

Naruto mengunci pintu apartementnya, ibu dan anak itu berjalan beriringan disepanjang koridor apartement di lantai 7.

"Nanti juga aku akan menjemput Sakura.." Balas Naruto, ia berjalan dengan santai. Berbeda dengan Kushina yang nampak masih bersemangat.

"Jadi begitu.. baguslah, Kaa-san ingin bicara malasah pernikahan kalian.." Naruto mengangguk untuk Kushina. Ia setuju dengan topik bahasan ibunya nanti. Sepertinya persiapan pernikahannya akan berjalan dengan lancar.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto sampai di kantor tempat Sakura bekerja, memasuki loby dengan kalem Naruto banyak menarik perhatian para pegawai yang mayoritas disana adalah wanita.

Tubuh semampai Naruto begitu sayang untuk dilewatkan barang sedetik saja. Emerald Sakura berkilat senang saat lelaki yang ia tunggu- tunggu akhirnya tiba. Dengan lambaian lembut tangan kanannya tak lama kemudian Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas keberadaan wanitanya yang duduk manis di sebuah sofa empuk sendirian.

"Ahh... akhirnya kau sampai juga sayang.. aku takut kau tidak bisa menemukan kantor ini.." Sakura berdiri, ia membenahi rok pensilnya dan mengamit tas kecil yang ia bawa tadi pagi.

"Hmm.. kau tidak berfikir kalau aku akan tersesat kan?" Canda Naruto, dengan sangat perlahan tangan lebarnya mengamit jemari lentik milik Sakura. Tak jauh dari tempat dua pasangan serasi itu, sepasang onixs mengawasi mereka, desahan lelah terhembus dari bibir Sasuke.

Pria pirang didepan sana, tengah tertawa lebar bersama wanita pinkis itu. Sasuke telah dikalahkan oleh seorang napi bertampang artis! Benar-benar konyol.

Tunggu dulu, mata Sasuke sekali lagi memicing untuk melihat lebih jelas lelaki pirang bermata Shappire disana. "Dia.. Namikaze Naruto!.." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

Fuck! Sasuke tidak percaya dengan lelaki pilihan Sakura. Rupanya pria berengsek yang membuat Sakura harus menunggu selama, 4 tahun adalah adik dari sahabatnya sendiri yaitu Menma Namikaze. Baru saja Sasuke menyadari hal itu setelah melihatnya secara langsung.

Kalau saja saat Sakura menelpon direstoran kemarin. Sasuke langsung sadar kalau pria yang disebut 'Sayang' oleh Sakura adalah Naruto, pasti Sasuke akan langsung membuat perhitungan dengan Menma.

Tapi, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Semuanya sudah terlambat wanita yang diidamkannya kini sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Nasib Sasuke apes banget... Giliran Sasuke sudah menemukan seorang wanita yang ia cintai, tapi di saat itu juga cintanya harus bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kasihan Sekali..

\--

Kembali lagi ke bagian Naruto, kini di dalam mobil mini cooper putih milik Sakura, telah dihuni oleh 3 orang. Naruto menyetir dengan santai. Di kursi belakang terlihat Sakura tengah sibuk menelpon. Sedangkan Kushina yang duduk disamping Naruto beberapa kali terlihat menguap karena ia bosan menunggu calon menantunya itu selesai bertelponan entah dengan siapa.

Memasuki kawasan Tk Jungsu, Kushina segera keluar dari mobil bahkan sebelum Naruto sempat memilih tempat parkir disana. "Astaga Kaa-san!." Naruto menegur Kushina yang seenak jidatnya meloncat dari dalam mobil saat Naruto ingin berbelok untuk mengambil parkir didekat sebuah pohon.

"Kaa-san baik-baik saja!." Pekik Kushina semakin menjauh.

"Sepertinya Kaa-sanmu sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Shinachiku.." Sakura memaklumi tindakan sembrono Kushina, maklumlah tumben sekali terhitung hampir 48 jam Kushina tidak bertemu dengan Shinachiku, pastinya wanita berambut merah itu merasa uring-uringan.

"Iya.. tapi dia juga harus ingat umur.." Balas Naruto. Dari kejauhan matanya dapat melihat kalau Kaa-sannya saat ini sudah menjadi pusat perhatian di kalangan ibu-ibu yang sedang menunggu anak-anak mereka keluar dari gedung TK.

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan sangat pelan menuju ke tempat Kushina, ditengah-tengah sesaknya para orang tua yang sedang menunggu putra-putri mereka. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang nampak pamiliar di mata Sakura sontak menarik perhatian Mama muda itu.

"Naruto.. itu Ibuku.." Sakura menguatkan genggaman tangannya pada telapak lebar milik putra bungsu Namikaze itu. "Sudah aku bilang bibik Mebuki pasti datang.."

Tepat di belakang Kushina, Mebuki berdiri dengan gelisah. Pasalnya penolakan-demi penolakan ia dapati dari cucunya diminggu-minggu kemarin. Entah karena kesalahan apa yang membuat Shinachiku kini begitu tidak menyukainya Mebuki sendiri masih belum tau.

"Ibu..!" Naruto membiarkan Sakura menghambur untuk memeluk ibunya setelah lebih dari dua minggu mereka berpisah.

"Sakura?..." Wanita paruh baya yang mengenakan kardigan hitam panjang tersebut. Begitu kaget melihat penampakan wajah putrinya yang sangat dirindukannya.

Karena tak kuasa lagi, air mata Mebuki langsung meler membasahi wajah kriputnya. "Ibu maafkan aku..." Kepala Sakura bergetar diatas pundak kiri Mebuki. Pelukan Sakura merapat pada tubuh renta ibunya. "Maafkan Sakura yang pergi, tanpa kabar.."

Mebuki mengelus pucuk kepala merah muda putrinya. Dalam diam Mebuki bersyukur hari ini ia bisa bertemu dengan Sakura. "Tidak apa-apa.. ibu mengerti kau hanya marah pada ayahmu.. tapi kau juga jangan begitu egois untuk memutus semua hubungan keluarga diantara ibu dan ayahmu.. kau membuat ibu khawatir karena pergi tanpa mempersiapkan apapun untuk bekalmu.." Mebuki memegang kedua pundak kecil Sakura yang masih menunduk sedih.

Kushina tertegun, saat dirinya berbalik ke arah belakang. Disana Sakura dan Mebuki saling mengusap air mata yang tumpah membasuhi wajah mereka. Naruto berusaha menahan Kushina yang ingin bertanya pada Sakura mengenai wanita paruh baya yang menangis bersamanya. Orang-orang yang kebetulan ada disana juga ikut menonton dalam diam pertemuan mengharukan antara Sakura dan ibunya.

"Ibu... aku hanya marah dengan ayah, dan maaf sudah membuat ibu khawatir.. aku merasa sudah menjadi anak yang durhakan sekarang.." Sakura tersenyum samar jejak-jejak kecil air matanya mulai mengering.

"Syukurlah kalau kau sadar.. hmmm... kau tidak tau bagaimana perasaan ibu yang begitu tersiksa karena tidak bisa melihat wajah anak dan cucu kesayanganku.. " Mebuki mulai memperlihatkan senyum hangatnya. Lalu pandangan Mebuki beralih pada sosok pria jangkung yang menjadi ayah biologis dari cucunya.

"Naruto..."

Bungsu Namikaze itu tersenyum ramah pada Mebuki, tangannya terlentang menyambut pelukan wanita itu. "Bibik Mebuki.." Naruto menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Mebuki dan pelukan itu hanya berlangsung sebentar. Kushina tersenyum sangat lebar, ia merangkul bahu Sakura saat melihat putranya menyambut pelukan calon mertuanya.

"Kaa-san, sudah kenal dengan ibuku?" Sakura sedikit mendongkak dan rangkulan Kushina serasa semakin mengerat. "Hmm.. belum, tapi sepertinya setelah ini Kaa-san akan menjadi semakin akrab dengan calon besanku..." Kushina tersenyum lebar, ia benar-benar bahagia ketika hari ini dirinya dipertemukan dengan calon besannya.

"Naruto... bisa kau kenalkan Kaa-san pada calon ibu mertuamu.." Mebuki sontak menoleh kearah Kushina yang datang besama Sakura, tanpa basa-basi Kushina bercuap-cuap menja. Layaknya salam ibu-ibu arisan bersama Mebuki.

"Nyonya..? bukannya anda, wanita yang bersama cucu saya di supermarket waktu itu kan?" Mebuki bertanya dengan alis berkerut. Tak henti-hentinya Kushina menebar senyum. Wajah cantik bak model yang ia miliki membuat seluruh wanita di lingkungan TK Jungsu memuju kecantikan Kushina didalam hatinya.

"Kau masih ingat dengan aku?.. hahaha.. iya benar, waktu itu wanita yang bersama Shinachiku adalah aku dan menantu dari putra pertamaku.. ternyata waktu itu takdir mengantarkanku untuk bertemu dengan cucu kandungku.." Kedua wanita yang sama-sama hampir menginjak usia kepala 6 itu berpegangan tangan. Saling bersahut-sahutan hingga akhirnya bel nyaring dari gedung TK jungsu terdengar.

\--

Bocah pirang berkulit putih bersih itu seketika membulatkan matanya saat melihat pasukan penjemputnya. Satu persatu ia abseni siapa saja yang datang untuk menungguinya di gerbang Tk. Kata pertama yang terlontar dari bibir kecilnya adalah sosok sang Mama yang untuk kali pertamanya datang menjembut dirinya. "Mama..!" Sambil berlari kecil dengan wajah memerah karena senang, Shinachiku langsung memeluk tubuh kurus Mamanya yang sudah berjongkok untuknya.

"Yatta.. kenapa anak Mama tambah berat saja ya?.." Setelah berpelukan Sakura langsung menggendong putranya, Naruto ada disana ia melambaikan tangannya untuk sang anak dan Kushina ikut mengacak-ngacak surai pirang halus milik cucunya.

Perasaan hangat menyeruak di hati Mebuki, begitu ia melihat tawa Shinachiku yang riang saat Kushina menggelitikinya dan kehadiran Naruto ditengah-tengah Sakura membuat Mebuki semakin yakin dan percaya jika putrinya sebentar lagi akan mendapat kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya.

"Sayang? ayo tebak siapa yang ikut datang menjemputmu hari ini.." Kushina mengambil alih gendongan Shinachiku dari Sakura. Nenek cantik itu menghadapkan wajah tampan cucunya kepada Mebuki yang masih diam di hadapannya.

Seketika wajah senang dan gembira lenyap dari bocah kuning itu. Mebuki bingung ditempat, pasalnya suasana diantara mereka menjadi sunyi lantaran Shinachiku berhenti bicara dan tertawa saat melihatnya.

"Shina.. tidak kangen sama nenek?" Suara parau mulai terdengar dari Mebuki. Bocah yang selalu menjadi rebutan itu mulai terlihat tidak suka saat Mebuki mengajaknya bicara.

"Tentu saja tidak, Shina tidak kangen sama Nenek Mebuki.. soalnya Shina sudah punya Nenek Kushina.." Sahutnya kemudian. Naruto menggeleng, sedangkan Sakura menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya.

"Hei, Shina tidak boleh bicara seperti itu... kasihan nenek Mebuki apa Shina lupa jika nenek Mebuki adalah orang yang merawat Shina dari kecil.." Sakura bersuara begitu sengit, ia menatap mata hijau putranya.

"Shina tidak suka nenek Mebuki dan kakek Kizashi karena mereka berdua jahat sama Mama dan Papa.." Ucap Shina begitu jujur dan polos, siapa yang berani menyangkal kejujuran yang terlontar darinya?

"Tapi tetap saja Shina salah, Shina tidak boleh membenci mereka karena nenek Mebuki dan kakek Kizashi adalah orang tua Mama... Mama juga tidak suka dengan sikap keras kakek Kizashi tapi Mama sebagai anak akan membuka hati Mama untuk memaafkan sikap kasar kakekmu.." Mulut Sakura sampai berbusa menyahuti omongan anaknya, inilah akibatnya jika seorang anak selalu mendapat perlakuan kasar. Maka memori kebencian yang sudah mereka rekam akan terbawa sampai mereka tumbuh semakin dewasa. Apa yang harus Sakura lakukan sekarang?

Dengan sedikit cemberut Shinachiku memalingkan wajahnya dari sang-Mama. Shina tidak setuju jika Mamanya menyuruh dirinya untuk memaafkan nenek Mebuki dan kakek Kizashi dengan mudah.

Melihat sang putra memalingkan wajahnya darinya, Sakura jadi menatap jengis pada bocah pirang yang masih digendong oleh Kushina.

"Sudahlah.. Shina masih kecil, lama-lama juga dia pasti mengerti Sakura.." Naruto menepuk bahu Sakura Shappirenya meneduh.

"Dari pada kita bicara disini, lebih baik kita pulang ke apartement Naruto.. karena kebetulan ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan kalian semua, termasuk juga dengan calon besanku.." Kushina menengahi, pasalnya lingkungan yang penuh dengan sesak dan hiruk pikuk puluhan orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka membuat Kushina merasa tidak nyaman jika mereka tetap bicara di sini.

"Aku setuju.. setidaknya disana bisa lebih tenang dan bibik Mebuki juga bisa ikut dengan kami.." Timpal Naruto kemudian.

"Baiklah.."

Bersambung...

Hai hai.. ega kambek lagi, ada sesi curhat manja sekarang hip hip hore...

ahdancamael : makasi udah mampir.. kamu kan emang keren dan luarbiasa..

Komagata Hanoko : makasi udah ninggalin jejak kak..

silymuni : Ecipp diusahain ya.. makasi udah mampir..

adammuhammad980 : hehe.. kalau ega nggak diingetin sama temen' yang lain, mungkin ega dah lupa sama Yahiko, Deidara dan Tobi wkwk..

meiz kiichi namikaze : siipp makasi kak..

uyab4869 : haha.. iya, makasi loh kamu rajin banget mampir di ffc ini.. aku senang banget..

Namikaze Yohan396 : siipp ditunggu ya kak..

CAR 123 : kalau menurutku WB itu adalah suatu keadaan dimana seorang penulis merasakan kalau idenya udah mandet ditengah jalan... pengen nulis tapi nggak bisa.. stuk idenya sampai disana.. dan itu yang ega rasain diminggu-minggu sebelumnya.. hehe... makasi udah selalu mendukung ega berkarya ya dik..

Konohamidori : huah.. makasi ya semangatnya.. semoga ada keluarga NSL yang seperti kamu lagi... kamu lucu banget deh.. aku suka..

wariwaro2017 : sipp kita keluarga NSL forever..

Aerogel : yeeiii mereka nikah minggu depan... haha.. makasi udah mampir kak.. dan untuk gendre sendiri ega nggak ambil pusing soalnya kan kalau gendre bisa diubah kapan aja.. nah sekarang ega lagi butuh masukan nih dari temen' semua kira-kira gendre apa yang cocok untuk ffc yang udah setengah jalan ini..?

ryuuzack : siap.. makasi udah mampir..

namikaze chearim : haha.. iya gitu deh kak, trio kwek-kwek akan segera beraksi..

mayalistha21 : nggak apa banyak konflik, menurut ega lebih banyak masalah kyaknya lebih seru hehe..

Paijo Payah : ok kak, makasi udah mampir..

narusaku29 : huaahhh.. dek makasi udah selalu nunggu ega.. maaf kalau ega orangnya rada-rada telat banget kalau update..

lima5 : sifat Minato nyebelin ya..? hehe, jelas karena sifat Minato sendiri mirip banget kyak ega yang selalu plinplan..

caesar : masih diusahakan.. sabar ya.. :)


	17. percepatan semuanya

Warning : (Catatan manja: hmm.. jika ada yang bingung, silahkan dibaca aja chap sebelumnya ya..) OOC,typo, EYD berantakan, jauh dari kata sempurna.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing [ Naruto x Sakura]

Rated : M

 **Aku hanya butuh kamu sayang**

"Menma, Menma.. tunggu!" Tangan lentik Shion mengamit lengan kekar berbalutkan jas hitam mengkilap milik sang suami.

"hm..?" Kaki kiri Menma yang mendak menapaki anak tangga di teras seketika berhenti ditempat. "Ada apa sayang?" Suara Menma sedikit tercekat, rasa gatal dan ingin batuk langsung menyeruak di tenggorokannya.

"Kau lupa dengan ponselmu.." Shion langsung menyerahkan smartphone berwarna hitam milik suaminya yang tertinggal diatas meja makan tadi. Senyum ramah tersungging dari wajah rupawan pria berambut merah itu. "Oh.. terimakasih ya, Uhuk..! Uhuk..!" Karena terlampau gatal, Menma akhirnya tak mampu lagi untuk menahan batuknya didepan Shion.

"Menma! kau kenapa?" Shion begitu takut, ini kali pertamanya ia melihat Menma sampai meringkuk untuk menahan batuknya. Karena nada panik dari Shion, telapak tangan Menma langsung terbuka lebar untuk memberi isyarat pada istrinya kalau Menma tidak ingin ditolong atau dibantu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa.." Ucap Menma parau sambil terus berdehem.

"Pembohong!.. katakan padaku, kau pasti sakit.. aku tau kau kemarin tidak meminum obat flu yang aku berikan dan sekarang karena tenggorokanmu juga sudah terlanjur terinfeksi kau jadi batuk kan?.." Shion berseru lantang. Ia menepis telapak tangan suaminya dan lebih memilih untuk menyeret paksa tubuh lebar itu untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Lepaskan aku.. aku harus bekerja, ada tender baru yang harus aku menangkan hari ini.." Berusaha untuk melepas tautan kuat tangan Shion, Menma memicingkan matanya tidak suka karena di atur-atur oleh istrinya.

"..." Shion bungkam, demi kebaikan Menma ia harus mampu melawan dominasi pria merah itu.

"Tcih aku bilang lepaskan!.." Sekarang Menma melawan dengan kasar. Kesabarannya sudah habis, Shion benar-benar sudah membuang-buang waktu berharganya. Pasalnya pagi ini Menma memang harus pergi ke kantor pusat Namikaze corp diKonoha untuk memimpin perebutan tender yang sudah disepakati pertemuannya disana dengan beberapa perusahaan raksa lainnya.

"Tidak bisa! kau harus istirahat dirumah.." Kekeh Shion tak mau kalah. "Hari ini aku sibuk, Shion mengertilah... aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak sakit.." Menma berdiri, karena tadi Shion sempat mendorong tubuhnya untuk berbaring di sofa.

"Jadi begitu? kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dari pada kesehatanmu?" Shion melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, wajahnya merajuk melihat sang suami sibuk membenahi kembali pakaiannya yang sedikit lecek.

"Aku sehat, kau tidak perlu khawatir.. dan sekarang aku memang harus pergi ke kantor.." Menma berucap datar. ia tak mau sampai terbawa emosi terlalu jauh saat mendapat perlakuan menjengkelkan dari Shion. Mengingat juga hubungan rumah tangga mereka terbilang cukup renggang, jadi Menma tidak mau berbuat ulah lagi agar hubungannya dengan Shion cepat membaik.

"Yasudah pergilah, jika kau pergi.. aku tidak akan peduli lagi jika kau pulang dalam keadaan demam atau pingsan sekalipun.." Shion marah. Apakah salah jika seorang istri khawatir pada kesehatan suaminya? Sekeras apapun Shion berjuang untuk melindungin Menma, tetap saja hal yang ia lakukan akan sia-sia karena dikalahkan oleh keegoisan dari Menma sendiri.

"Hei.. jangan seperti ini, aku sayang padamu.. jangan marah padaku ya, aku janji setelah pulang dari kantor aku akan menjadi pasien tetapmu.." Menma meraih tubuh langsing Shion agar merapat pada dekapannya. Debaran jantung Shion langsung hidup kembali, wanita cantik itu merasa hatinya sangat hangat dan nyaman ketika Menma memeluknya dengan erat.

"Baiklah aku mengerti.. tuan sibuk, ingat laki-laki tidak boleh menarik kata-katanya! sepulang dari kantor kau harus sudah berbaring diatas ranjang.." Perintah Shion dengan nada tegas. Walaupun sebenarnya Shion tau jika Menma tidak suka diperintah-perintah oleh siapapu. Termasuk juga dirinya.

"Iya.. Uhuk!.. Uhuk!.." Menma mengumpat dalam hati, ini aneh sekali. Baru kali ini Menma merasakan jika tenggorokannya sangat gatal dan terasa seperti dicekik sesuatu. Apa yang salah darinya hari ini? Sial jika keadaannya begini terus Menma pasti jadi kurang fokus nanti.

Selepas berpamitan manja dengan Shion, Menma langsung tancap gas dengan mobil baru miliknya dari Negeri Iblis menuju Konoha City.

\--

Jam pulang kerja akhirnya tiba. Menma terduduk lesu di kursi kebesarannya. Tulisan nama CEO pada plakat berbahan kaca di atas mejanya sudah hancur berantakan gara-gara di tinju oleh Menma karena saking kesalnya dengan hasil rapat besar yang baru saja selesai.

Kekalahan telak diterima oleh perusahaan Namikaze corp setelah pihak sponsor lebih tertarik untuk mengontrak perusahaan baru berlabel Uchiha untuk menjalankan tender besar pembuatan kilang minyak di wilayah laut lepas perbatasan Konoha dan Kumo.

Menma merutuk dalam hati, kekalahan ini pasti akan berdampak pada harga pasar saham yang dimiliki oleh Namikaze corp, bisa dibilang imbas jangka pendeknya perusahaan milik keluarga Namikaze ini akan mengalami kerugian besar yang jika ditaksirkan dalam bentuk uang akan mencapai ratusan miliar.

"Uhukk..! sial..!" Umpat Menma untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia meremas ujung dasi berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan. Untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya Menma lalu memutar kursi kerjanya untuk menghadap lurus jendela lebar yang langsung menyuguhkan pemandangan indah kota Konoha City saat sore hari menjelang. Violet tajamnya dengan seksama mengamati puluhan ribu kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di sepanjang jalan layang di pusat ibu kota.

\--

Disebuah gang buntu yang sempit, suara gemuruh perut yang keroncongan memenuhi seluruh sudut gang disana. "Tobi lapar~..." Pria bertopeng orange, terduduk lemas tak bertenaga karena rasa lapar yang menyerang tubuh kurusnya.

"Iya Un.. aku juga lapar~.." Deidara mengelus perut datarnya, ia merasakan hal yang sama dengan Tobi. Seketika secara serempak Deidara dan Tobi menoleh malas ke arah Yahiko yang masih nampak fit dengan tenaga yang berlimpah.

"Apa liat-liat?" Ucap Yahiko sinis, lelaki berpecing itu sesekali mengibaskan secarik kardus yang ia pungut untuk menghilangkan rasa gerah yang menyelimutinya di tengah hembusan udara malam.

"Ini semua gara-gara Yahiko-nii.. coba saja kalau Yahiko-nii tidak memakan semua jatah makan siang milik Deidara-nii dan Tobi... pasti Tobi tidak akan mati kelaparan malam ini.." Tanpa rasa bersalah Tobi berucap polos sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dengan kasar kearah Yahiko, ia tidak tau konsekuensi apa yang bisa dirinya dapat dari perbuataan tersebut. Sementara itu Deidara sudah nanpak khawatir jika Yahiko akan mengamuk lantaran terkena sindiran tajam dari mulut Tobi yang tidak peka!.

Tepat dihadapan mereka wajah Yahiko jadi murung dan aura hitam pekat menguar dari sana.

 **DUAK..**

Deidara menendang pantat Tobi untuk membuatnya diam. "Dasar Tobi.. jangan bicara blak-blakan pada Yahiko..!" Deidara menggeram dengan nada rendah di kuping Tobi yang budek.

"Aww... Deidara-nii ini kasar sekali! Tobi tidak suka!.. Yahiko-nii juga terlalu rakus!.. Tobi jadi tidak suukkkaaaa..." Tobi mengelus-ngelus pantat semoknya yang berkedut akibat tendangan maut dari Deidara.

"KALIAN BERDUA!.."

Yahiko berwajah sangar, ia berdiri dan membanting ransel hitam kulit miliknya di hadapan Deidara dan Tobi. Sementara dua mantan napi yang masing-masing berambut pirang dan hitam saling berpelukan takut, jika sewaktu-waktu Yahiko akan khilaf dan justru balik menghajar mereka berdua. Mampus kalian!

"Kyaa... ampuni Tobi, Yahiko-nii~ Tobi tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Yahiko-nii sakit hati.." Otak kecil Tobi akhirnya berinisiatif untuk meminta pengampunan dosa dari Yahiko. Syukur-syukur jika Yahiko mau memaafkannya.

"Iya Tobi benar. Yahiko tidak usah diambil hati apa yang diucapkan oleh Tobi tadi ya.." Deidara berujar masam dan dihiasi senyum palsu. Anak banci itu bersujut pada Yahiko. Iris tajam pria berotot kekar dengan rambut jabrik berwarna orange tersebut justru berjongkok dan merogoh sesuatu dari balik ransel berbahan kulit miliknya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Hei Dei, kenapa kau bersujut begitu?" Tobi mendongkak, dan Deidara mengintip dari balik celah lengannya yang terlipat diatas beton jalanan. "Kalian lapar kan? ayo makan ini.." Sungguh tak terduga, Yahiko terlihat menyodorkan sebungkus roti sobek ke wajah Tobi yang mulai sumbringah.

Tobi merangkak dan segera mencomot sebungkus roti pemberian Yahiko. "Huaaa.. Yahiko-nii, baik sekali terimakasih ya.. ternyata Tobi sudah salah menilai Yahiko-nii.." Mendapat ucapan manis dari Tobi entah kenapa wajah menyeramkan Yahiko tiba-tiba terlihat sedikit memerah malu. Deidara segera menengadah saat Tobi terdengar senang menyambut pemberian dari Yahiko.

"Aku juga mau un~.. Tobi bagi aku sedikit roti itu.." Dengan biadabnya Deidara berebut roti dengan Tobi, Yahiko memilih untuk berbaring diatas beton jalanan yang dingin. Matanya meneduh melihat miliaran bintang dilangit yang bersinar dengan redup. Jujur saja roti yang menjadi rebutan Deidara dan Tobi adalah cadangan makanan untuk perutnya besok pagi, tapi karena keadaan sudah mendesak terpaksa Yahiko harus merelakan roti enaknya di santap oleh duo anak absud mantan napi dari lapas Konoha.

Jauh sebelum itu Yahiko berfikir, kira-kira kapan ia akan bertemu dengan Naruto? Alamat rumahnya saja Yahiko tidak tau, mau dicari ke mana cobak saudara pirangnya itu?

Tapi mengingat nama besar yang disandang oleh Naruto sebagai nama marganya, bisa jadi Yahiko akan menemukan profil lengkap Namikaze Naruto dari warga sekitar, setelah matahari menyingsing besok.

"Kalau sudah pagi, kalian bangunkan aku ya.." Suara berisik kunyahan mulut Deidara dan Tobi menjadi musik penghantar tidur bagi Yahiko yang memilih untuk terlelap lebih awal.

"Apa? jadi kita tidur dini un?" Deidara seketika jengah ia masih mengunyah tetapi langsung berseru lantang hingga membuat beberapa remah roti muncrat dari mulutnya. "Iya.. Kau ingatkan? kita sekarang tidak punya uang untuk tidur di penginapan.. sementara kita tidur dulu disini.." Balas Yahiko lemah, tangan kanannya ia pakai sebagai guling sedangkan tangan kirinya dipakai untuk menutupi bagian matanya.

"Seriuuss!?? Aku tidak mau...!" Tolak Deidara dengan tegas, tapi Yahiko tidak mendengarnya karena ia sudah terlelap dalam mimpi.

"Yeii.. kita berkemah disini~.."

"Berkemah, MULUTMU!.. aku tidak bisa tidur dijalanan Tobi, jika tau begini aku pasti lebih memilih untuk diam di sel tahanan melati, setidaknya disana lebih hangat un.." Bentak Deidara, seketika Tobi senyap. Yahiko kembali membuka matanya karena kaget dengan bentakan Deidara.

"DEI!.. Jika kau masih berisik, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu sampai PINGSAN!!.." Ancam Yahiko begitu menakutkan, dan seketika kesunyian menyelimuti gang buntu yang beralih fungsi menjadi markas persembunyian dadakan para mantan napi ini.

\--

Mebuki dengan telaten, membantu putrinya untuk mencuci semua piring bekas makan siang besar yang baru saja berlangsung di dapur apartement milik Naruto.

Cipratan air dingin dari keran dan juga kumpulan busa yang mulai mencair karena terhanyut oleh air, menjadi pemandangan yang terus diperhatikan oleh Mebuki.

"Ibu.. lebih baik Ibu temani Shina berganti baju, biar sisanya aku yang cuci.." Sakura, wanita yang telah masuk dalam usia kepala dua itu melipat lengan bajunya untuk mengambil alih pekerjaan ibunya.

"Sudahlah biarkan Ibu membantumu disini.. sepertinya Nyonya Kushina sudah membantu Shina disana.." Ucap Mebuki halus, Sakura membuang nafasnya. Kedua wanita itu lantas bergantian membilas dan mengelap kering puluhan piring kaca milik Naruto.

"Pantas saja kau terlihat bahagia.. rupanya anak ibu lebih betah tinggal disini dari pada pulang ke rumahnya.." Mebuki mengeringkan tangannya dengan sebuah handuk kecil. Sakura yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan hanya tersenyum kikuk ketika ibunya menuduh dirinya lebih betah tinggal di apartement Naruto ketimbang dirumahnya sendiri.

Singkat cerita sedikit mundur ke beberapa menit yang lalu, ketika Mebuki baru sampai di apartement tempat Sakura tinggal. Wanita paruh baya itu begitu syok dengan fasilitas mewah yang ada didalamnya.

Memang apartement itu terlihat luas tapi terasa begitu nyaman dan modern. Tak heti-hentinya Mebuki kagum di dalam hatinya. Tapi mengingat Naruto yang merupakan seorang putra dari keturunan konglemerat, rasanya apartement tempat Sakura mengungsi ini belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan rumah utama di kediaman Namikaze tentunya.

"Ibu kenapa membahas itu.. aku tidak mau pulang karena aku masih marah pada Ayah.. Ayah sudah keterlaluan kemarin!.." Ujar Sakura, badannya yang ramping itu sedikit berjinjit untuk menutup rak atas tempat penyimpanan gula dan kopi yang sempat ia keluarkan tadi.

"Kau itu cepatlah berbaikan dengan Ayahmu.. dan segera pulang, apa kau tidak malu tinggal bersama seorang pria sementara status kalian bukanlah pasangan suami-istri..." Ruangan dapur yang hanya terseka oleh tembok sebatas dada itu memperlihatkan dengan jelas adu mulut antara Sakura dan Mebuki dari ruang tamu tempat Naruto duduk saat ini.

Sakura tertohok. Iris emeraldnya menyipit dan dirinya sedikit berdecak pinggang. "Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum Ayah merestui hubunganku dengan Naruto! dan Ayah harus bisa menerima Naruto sebagai suamiku!.. Lagi pula untuk apa aku harus malu kalau hanya tinggal berdua dengan calon suamiku sendiri.. Ibu~ aku dan Naruto akan menikah minggu depan.."

Mebuki ternganga ditempat, wajah Sakura memanas saat mengatakan pada ibunya tentang berita pernikahannya bersama Naruto. Diluar dari itu Sakura tidak tau mengapa Mebuki menyebutnya tidak tau malu, ketika menumpang diapartement Naruto. Lagi pula kan Sakura sendiri sudah bilang kalau dirinya akan ikut bersama bungsu Namikaze itu saat mereka di cacimaki oleh Kizashi dan poin terpenting dari semuanya adalah status Naruto yang menjadi ayah biologis dari Haruno Shinachiku.

"Apa menikah minggu depan? Memangnya kau punya uang untuk menikah?" Ok ekspresi Mebuki diluar dari harapan Sakura.

Wanita pinkis itu pikir, jika Mebuki akan menangis bahagia ketika tau anak perawan, eh.. maksudnya anak tunggalnya akan segera naik pelaminan. Tapi nyatanya tidak!, justru Mebuki khawatir berlebihan dengan biaya persiapan pernikahannya, yang benar saja!. Sakura rasa semua tektek-bengek acara kawinannya akan disponsori langsung oleh pihak keluarga Naruto, khususnya dari Kushina. Jadi Mebuki seharusnya tidak perlu terlalu cemas begitu.

"Apa Ibu tidak senang karena Shina sebentar lagi akan punya sosok ayah disampingnya..?, kenapa ibu justru memusingkan biaya pernikahanku.." Sakura sedikit meremas lap kecil bekas pakai Mebuki tadi.

"Bukan begitu Sakura.. Ibu bahagia saat tau kalau kau akan segera menikah dengan Naruto, orang yang kau cintai. Tapi pikirkan juga keadaan keluarga kita sekarang.. Ibu dan Ayahmu sudah tidak bekerja, kami hanya mengandalkanmu untuk mencari uang apa tabunganmu sudah cukup untuk biaya pernikahan? dan juga jika kau belum berbaikan dengan Ayahmu siapa yang akan menjadi pendamping mempelai wanita nanti?.."

Naruto diam-diam melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur, tepat saat Mebuki selesai bicara Naruto langsung menjawab sumber kegelisahan yang dirasakan oleh bibik Mebukinya.

"Masalah biaya, biar aku yang tanggung.. dan juga masalah pendamping untuk mempelai wanita biar aku yang mengurusnya.." Suara berat dari Naruto membuat Mebuki dan Sakura kompak menoleh ke arah samping.

"Naruto?"

Tubuh tegap semampai itu meraih pundak Mebuki, Naruto mengajak Mebuki untuk berdiskusi bersama Kaa-sannya yang sudah duduk manis di sofa panjang bersama Shinachiku yang sedang mengemili setoples biskuit coklat.

"Kita bicarakan lagi masalah ini dengan transparan.. Aku mau bibik Mebuki memiliki persepsi yang sama dengan Keluargaku.." Lanjut Naruto.

Mebuki sudah mengambil tempat di sofa, ia duduk berhadapan dengan Kushina. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sakura duduk satu deret bersama Mebuki.

"Akhem.." Kushina berdehem, untuk memulai pembahasan dari awal. "Jadi sedikit banyak, aku sudah mendengar masalah keributan didapur tadi.." Lanjut Kushina dengan nada serius.

"Besan.." Itu adalah panggilan akrab dari Kushina untuk Mebuki.

"Kaa-san cepatlah bicara..!" Tuntut Naruto, pasalnya dari tadi Kushina terlalu banyak berbasa-basi.

Kali ini Kushina mendelik ke arah putra pirangnya. Tapi detik berikutnya Kushina kembali buka suara. "Sepertinya anakku sudah tidak sabar ingin mendengar tema apa yang aku pilihkan untuk pernikahannya.." Kushina terkikik, hilang sudah niat seriusnya untuk bicara. Si-lelaki pirang bermata biru justru membuang mukanya kesamping saat Kaa-sannya mulai blak-blakan.

Sementara itu Mebuki terpaku pada Kushina, "Jadi begini, berhubung putraku dan putrimu dulu sempat menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan sesuatu telah terjadi diantara mereka hingga kini melahirkan kehadiran Shinachiku diantara kita.. aku rasa sudah sepantasnya jika kita sebagai orang tua, untuk menyatukan kembali cinta mereka dalam ikatan suci sebuah upacara pernikahan..."

Sakura mengangguk, ia mengagumi kemampuan berbicara Kushina yang begitu teratur, menjabarkan suatu masalah dengan sederhana. Benar-benar seorang ibu walikota yang pintar.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah melamar Sakura secara langsung beberapa hari setelah aku keluar dari penjara, dan dia menerimanya.. meskipun saat itu aku belum mempersiapkan sebuah cincin untuk Sakura.." Sakura menatap wajah tegas Naruto, ia juga ingat moment-moment absurd yang dibicara oleh Naruto.

Kushina melotot, dan sedikit menggeleng. Kushina kadang heran dengan tindak tanduk putra bungsunya yang tidak pernah jelas. Dulu saat Menma melamar Shion, Kushina ingat benar waktu itu Menma menghadiahkan sebuah kalung berlian untuk Shion. Dan perbandingannya dengan Naruto? sudah jelas seperti yang dikatakan oleh pemilik mata biru itu tadi. " _Kasihan sekali Sakura dilamar tanpa cincin oleh Naruto."_ batin Kushina sedih.

Si-kecil yang ikut nimbrung di ruang tamu hanya mampu terdiam dan terus mengunyah biskuitnya. Entahlah ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang sedang dibahas oleh nenek, dan kedua orang tuanya.

Percakapan masih berlanjut, kali ini Mebuki bicara. "Begini Nyonya Kushina.. dulu, Sakura memang terhitung sudah sangat lama berpacaran dengan Naruto.. aku bahkan yakin saat melihat mereka berdua selalu bersama, mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk berjodoh.." Mebuki mulai memaparkan bagaimana perjalanan percintaan putrinya bersama Naruto dulu.

Kushina menepuk pahanya, ia baru ingat jika 4 tahun lalu putra bungsunya itu masih berstatus single. "Jujur saja, Besan.. aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak tau tentang kisah percintaan putraku, karena Naruto orangnya sangat tertutup mengenai hal itu. Dia tidak pernah cerita padaku kalau dia sudah memiliki seorang pacar atau kekasih.."

Naruto menatap malas wajah Kushina, karena hal yang membuat Naruto enggan untuk mengumbar kedekatannya bersama seorang wanita kepada ke dua orang tuanya, yaitu akibat kesibukannya Kushina dan Minato yang jarang terlihat di rumah.

Sakura terdiam, patut dibenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kushina mengenai **ketidaktahuannya** tentang hubungannya bersama Naruto. Karena dulu Naruto sendiri sempat bilang jika ayah dan ibunya jarang ada dirumah jadi Naruto sudah terbiasa untuk menutup dirinyan dan lebih fokus untuk mengembangkan kemampuan enterpreanurnya bersama sang kakek.

"Itulah yang menyebabkan kesalah pahaman... Naruto tidak bilang jika dia sudah punya pacar, dan seminggu setelah Naruto masuk ke penjara. Ayah Jiraya pernah bilang padaku jika ada seorang gadis yang pulang ke rumah dan ia meminta pertanggung jawaban dari Naruto untuk menjadi ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya.." Lanjut Kushina, karena tak ada satupun dari 3 lawan bicaranya yang mau buka suara kembali. Entah Kushina sadar atau tidak, yang jelas waktu-waktu emas kedekatannya dengan kedua putranya sudah terlewat begitu saja tanpa bisa ia saksikan sendiri. Jadi wajarlah Kushina tidak tahu-menahu tentang hal-hal kecil yang membuat Naruto atau Menma benar-benar nyaman ada dilingkungan keluarga Namikaze.

Sungguh untuk bagian yang diceritakan oleh Kaa-sannya tadi, Naruto tidak tau pasti kejadian waktu Sakura datang ke rumahnya untuk meminta Naruto menikahi wanita pinkis itu, karena dirinya saat itu memang sudah resmi berstatus napi penghuni lapas.

"Tidak salah lagi! jadi gadis yang dimaksud oleh ayah Jiraya adalah kau Sakura?.." Kushina memajukan wajahnya untuk mencari kebenaran dari emerald jernih yang menatapnya dengan sorot sendu.

Sakura sedikit meremas bagian samping jahitan rok ketat yang dipakainya. Dengan hembusan nafas pertama ia menjelaskan sedikit peristiwa yang diungkit oleh mantan ibu wali kota tersebut. "Saat itu aku sudah berusaha untuk menjelaskan semuanya.. bahwa bayi yang ada dikandunganku itu adalah anak dari Naruto.. tapi Jiraya-sama tidak mau mendengarkan dan justru mengusirku dari sana.." Selesai berucap wajah Sakura terlihat sedikit pucat, bayangan kata-kata kasar dari Jiraya terputar secara terus-menerus di kepalanya. Saat itu Sakura juga tidak bisa menyalahkan tindakan Jiraya yang berbuat kasar padanya.

Mebuki sadar jika Sakura sekarang berada di titik terapuhnya. Dengan lembut ia menggenggam kuat tangan putrinya berusaha untuk memberi kekuatan. Mebuki lantas melanjutkan cerita Sakura setelah dirinya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Jiraya. "Biar aku yang selesaikan, sepertinya Sakura tidak ingin bercerita sendiri.. setelah 3 hari ketika Sakura pulang dari kediaman Namikaze, Kizashi mengetahui bahwa Sakura hamil diluar nikah, suamiku itu marah besar dan menyuruh Sakura untuk menggugurkan kandungannya..-"

"-Disanalah putriku sempat mengalami depresi.. karena tekanan dari Ayahnya dan keadaan putriku yang patah hati ditinggal pergi oleh Naruto..-"

"-Kepergian Naruto selama 4 tahun menyisakan luka di hati putriku.. dan untuk menyembuhkan luka itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk merawat benih peninggalan Naruto yang bersemayam dirahimnya hingga sekarang telah lahir menjadi seorang anak yang sehat.. hanya Shinachiku yang mampu membuat Sakura kembali tersenyum.." Setelah menyambung kalimatnya dengan panjang, Mebuki membuat suasana apartement itu hening. Kushina sendiri wajahnya sudah berubah sedih genangan air matanya hendak tumpah mendengarnya.

Bocah bermata bulat disana menatap lurus sang Mama yang terlihat diam dengan wajah jelek (menurutnya). Shinachiku langsung memasang wajah bebek karena berkat ikatan batin yang kuat antara ibu dan anak sepertinya Shina menyadari bahwa mood sang Mama sedang dalam keadaan paling buruk saat ini.

Dengan meletakan toples biskuit yang sempat ia pangku, Shinachiku berlari kecil menyebrangi karpet berbulu itu guna memeluk kaki sang Mama seperti yang sering ia lakukan.

"Mama.. muka Mama kok jelek sih? Mama pasti lagi sedih ya?.."

"Eh Shina sayang..." Sakura tak mampu bicara lagi. Cukup hanya menyebut nama panggilan putranya dan langsung menenggelamkan tubuh kecil itu didalam pelukannya yang hangat.

Kushina ingin mewek sekarang juga. Tisu di samping meja ia tarik-tarik beberapa lembar guna menyingkirkan ingus yang ingin meler dari guanya. "Astaga.. hiks! Sakura kau sudah banyak menderita.. maafkan Kaa-san yang tidak tau apa ini.. huaa..."

"Kaa-san..." / "Nenek Kushina.." / "Yaampun Nyonya Kushina.." Beberapa menit Mebuki harus menghibur Kushina (besannya) yang setia sesenggukan, usai mendengar cerita panjang kehidupan Sakura dan Naruto 4 tahun lalu.

"Baiklah, dengan begini.. Kaa-san tidak akan basa-basi lagi untuk menunda-nunda pernikahan kalian.. bagaimana kalau kita majukan harinya menjadi 5 hari dari sekarang.."

\--

Sakura mendesah lelah, pasalnya saat ini perutnya sudah sangat lapar tapi dirinya terus saja mengulur-ngulur waktu untuk tidak menyentuh makanan secuil pun. Ingatkan dengan tekat membara Sakura mengenai diet untuk perbaikan body tubuh? Dan sekarang lah awal puasa panjang Sakura dimulai.

Membenamkan wajah cantiknya diatas meja makan. Sakura Haruno, mendengar sendiri betapa gaduhnya suara perut yang meminta makan didalam sana. "Duh.. tahan sebentar.." Erang Sakura lemah.

Tepatnya kemarin, setelah Kushina dengan seenak pantatnya mengubah tanggal pernikahan Naruto menjadi 4 hari dari sekarang. Sakura makin uring-uringan mengingat ia belum sempat menurunkan bobot berat badannya. Hal ini diperparah ketika Naruto hendak mengajak Sakura pergi ke butik untuk membeli gaun pernikahan bersamanya.

"Haduh.. bagaimana kalau tidak ada gaun yang muat denganku nanti..." Desah Sakura khawatir.

"Hei.. ayo bersiap-siap, aku sudah selesai mandi.." Naruto langsung menempelkan badannya yang masih stoples merapat di punggung Sakura. Wanita pinkis yang sedang duduk manis di meja makan itu hanya menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah calon suaminya yang menunduk tersenyum padanya.

"Kenapa lesu begitu..?" Naruto heran ketika mendapati calon istrinya tak bersemangat sepertinya. _'Ada apa dengannya?'_ Batin Naruto cemas.

Entahlah Sakura tidak mengerti. Hari ini setelah ia memutuskan untuk mulai berdiet dan mendapat jatah cuti selama satu bulan, rasa malas, lelah dan lesu menjadi satu dengan kompak menggerogoti setiap sendi ditubuhnya padahal hari ini masih terhitung pagi, Naruto saja baru datang dari mengantar anaknya ke TK dan setelah itu langsung mandi.

"Laparrrr..."

Naruto membuang nafasnya. "Jadi hari ini kau mulai diet?" Tangan lebar Naruto menyibak ke atas helaian rambut Sakura yang menutupi jidatnya. "Begitulah.. kau dengar sendiri kan kemarin, Kaa-san memajukan tanggal pernikahan kita.. aku harus berjuang untuk bisa segera membuat lingkar pinggangku mengecil beberapa centi.." Akhirnya setelah sekian lama Sakura bisa menyahuti dengan lebar pertanyaan Naruto, dan hal itu langsung membuat hati Naruto kembali tenang.

"Jangan diambil pusing, aku sudah bilang kalau kau tidak perlu diet untuk menyiksa dirimu.. Aku benar-benar tidak mau kau jatuh sakit.." lelaki berbadan lebar itu menyentuh lembut tangan putih Sakura yang terlipat diatas meja. Suara berisik dari mesin kulkas cukup kentara terdengar lantaran dua anak manusia disana saling diam.

"Aku tau sampai dimana batas tubuhku.. kau tidak perlu cemas sayang.." Malas Sakura, wajah bulatnya terpaku pada manik biru yang sangat teduh menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Semburat merah samar, menghiasi pipi putih sang wanita ketika emeraldnya kini tertuju pada belahan bibir tipis Naruto yang memabukan.

Dengan melihat arah mata Sakura yang jatuh ke bagian bawah wajahnya, Naruto tau jika mantan pacarnya itu pasti menginginkan sebuah lumatan lembut darinya.

 **CUP~…**

Meskipun terbilang sempit karena dibatasi oleh meja, tapi Naruto berhasil mencium Sakura disana. Wanita beranak satu itu tidak main-main, ia meraup bagian kepala belakang Naruto mengalungkan kedua tangannya disana.

Naruto mengalah ia sedikit memiringkan wajahnya agar Sakura mendapat pasokan oksigen yang cukup. Usai beberapa saat mereka akhirnya melepaskan bibir masing-masing. Naruto senantiasa memegangi jidat Sakura, setelahnya ia tersenyum kepada putri tunggal Haruno tersebut. "Yap.. ayo kita berangkat kebutik, setelah itu kita pergi ke studio foto.." Jelas Naruto menyebutkan list perjalanan mereka hari ini.

"Hmm.. baiklah tunggu aku ganti baju dulu ya, sayang.."

\--

 **Kediaman Namikaze**

Minato merentangkan koran untuk ia baca pagi ini. Secangkir kopi panas dan beberapa potong donat tawar tanpa gula menjadi pendamping camilan yang pas saat dirinya tengah bersantai dihari kerja.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang hari kerja, saat ini Minato sudah tidak merasa pusing lagi. Karena putra pertamanya sudah mengambil alih beban kerja miliknya di Namikaze corp. Lalu Bagaimana dengan karir politiknya?

Minato sudah mengistirahatkan diri dari dunia politik, setelah ia merugi besar gara-gara pembatalan dirinya menjadi calon presiden 4 tahun lalu. Bayangkan sudah berapa banyak uang yang keluar untuk berkampanye kemarin benar-benar menguras habis simpanan uangnya dibank.

"Baiklah Nyonya, jadi dekorasi tirai emasnya akan saya pasang melintang disana.." Sebuah suara orang asing yang menggema di seluruh ruangan besar yang Minato tempati cukup mengusik ketenangan sang tuan rumah. Seorang lelaki bertampang banci dengan dandanan serba norak dan mencolok terlihat membawa beberapa lapis kertas terselip dibagian ketiaknya. Berkacamata bulat besar, nampaknya lelaki tersebut adalah seorang disainer interior.

Kushina tersenyum gembira, sambil mendorong kursi roda sang ayah. "Itu ide yang bagus... aku setuju, sepertinya ruangan ini akan terlihat mewah dengan tirai berwarna emas yang kau katakan Tuan Taro.." Lelaki muda dengan wajah lonjong itu juga tersenyum setelah idenya disetujui oleh kliennya.

2 orang perempuan yang iku bekerja dengan Tuan Taro langsung berlari untuk mengukur luas wilayah yang akan ditutupi oleh tirai emas nanti. "Jangan lupa kami juga butuh hiasan yang lebih mewah dibagian lantai dansa Tuan Taro.." Jiraya bersenda-gurau dengan pemilik WO yang akan menghendel pernikahan cucunya.

"Hahaha... oh iya-iya tentu-tentu.. Tuan Jiraya tidak usah khawatir saya akan belikan semua kelengkapan dekorasi setelah saya dan pekerja saya selesai mengukur semua tempat dirumah ini.." Suara Tuan Taro semakin kencang, Minato langsung berdiri dan melipat korannya dengan kasar. Istri dan mertuanya lewat begitu saja didepan matanya tanpa memberitau apapun kepadanya, tentang maksud kedatangan orang-orang WO ke rumahnya.

"Tuan Taro.. aku rasa kita juga butuh lampu kristal yang besar untuk menambah penerangan di bagian tengah tempat kedua mempelai memotong kue mereka nanti.." Salah satu perempuan yang bekerja di WO berseru pada Taro dari kejauhan. Dan tentu saja hal itu semakin membuat Minato bingung. "Mempelai? Kue?" Ulangnya dengan nada aneh.

"Wah-wah.. baiklah akan saya catat sekarang..." Taro mengeluarkan kertasnya. Pensil yang tersemat di lipatan telinganya menjadi alat tulisnya hari ini. "Waahh.. aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat hiasan indah dirumah ini.." Kushina bersemangat sekali. Sampai-sampai ia tidak merasa kelelahan untuk mendorong kursi roda sang ayah mengelilingi rumah besarnya.

"Tenanglah.. Nyonya, saya pastikan pernikahan putra anda akan menjadi pernikahan yang paling luarbiasa di tahun ini.." Ucap Taro semakin memanas-manasi pelanggannya. Wajarlah orang yang berkutat dibisnis yang bermodalkan kepercayaan harus bisa memuaskan keinginan kliennya agar usahanya bisa lebih terkenal baik dari jaringan mulut-kemulut atau melalui jaringan periklanan.

"Hebat... mungkin aku juga harus mengundang wartawan untuk meliput acara resepsi pesta pernikahan Naruto.. bagaimana menurut Ayah?" Lelaki berambut putih itu nampak tidak setuju dengan ide putrinya untuk mengundang wartawan ikut serta di acara resepsi pernikahan cucunya. Beberapa hal menjadi pertimbangan Jiraya untuk tidak menyetujui usulan Kushina, salah satunya adalah status Naruto yang sudah tidak perjaka lagi. Atau lebih tepatnya Naruto sudah memiliki seorang anak, tentu saja jika masyarakat banyak yang tau kalau Naruto sudah memiliki anak diluar nikah maka besar kemungkinannya nama baik Keluarga Namikaze yang baru saja pulih akan tercoreng kembali.

"Itu terlalu berlebihan Kushina, cukup undang saja kerabat terdekat dan beberapa teman-teman kolega yang masih aktif.." Wanita bermata violet itu sedikit murung, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tidak memusingkan penolakan dari sang ayah.

"Kushina!" Minato meraih tangan istrinya yang hendak berbelok untuk mendorong kursi roda Jiraya menuju ke taman belakang rumahnya. "Eh.. ada apa Minato..?" Jiraya terpaksa menoleh ke belakang setelah putrinya menyerukan nama menantu pirangnya.

"Ada apa ini? kenapa ada orang-orang aneh yang mengukur segala hal dirumah? dan siapa yang akan menikah... Naruto kah?"

Kushina tertawa. Iya menepuk bahu suaminya, dengan lembut. "Minato.. maaf aku lupa memberitaumu tentang berita bahagia ini.. Kau tau 4 hari lagi putra bungsu kita akan menikah.. dan resepsinya akan diadakan dirumah ini.." Lelaki pirang itu mematung. Ini sungguh gila!

Minato merasa bodoh karena tidak tahu-menahu prihal berita besar pernikahan anak keduanya yang akan berlangsung kurang dari satu minggu. Entahlah Minato bingung apakah ia harus merasa senang atau tidak dengan apa yang dikatakan istrinya, yang jelas pernikahan Naruto cukup membuatnya syok ditempat.

"Kenapa kau bisa lupa memberitauku!, apa Menma juga sudah tau?"

"Ehh iya!.. aku juga lupa memberitau Menma.."

"Minato apa kau bisa membantuku?" Jiraya membalikan sendiri kursi rodanya untuk menghadap ke belakang tempat menantunya berdiri. "Ayah ingin aku membantu apa?.."

"Bisakah kau membuat daftar tamu undangan untuk pesta pernikahan Naruto?, cukup undang teman-teman kolega yang dekat saja beserta keluarganya.." Minato mengangguk mengerti, kalau sudah begini ia tidak mampu berbuat banyak selain mengiakan keinginan mertuanya.

"Ayah? kenapa acara resepsi pernikahan Naruto diadakan dirumah? kenapa tidak menyewa hotel bintang lima saja..?"

Jiraya terdiam Minato meneliti wajah keriput ayahnya. dan beberapa saat kemudian belahan bibir yang sempat terkatup kini terbuka lagi. "Karena aku ingin acara resepsi pernikahan ini bersifat kekeluargaan dan juga Ayah rasa jika resepsi diadakan dihotel, lalu untuk apa kau memiliki rumah yang besar jika tidak bisa digunakan untuk acara pernikahan putramu sendiri..!?"

Skakmat!

"Dulu aku agak menyayangkan upacara pernikahan Menma yang diadakan di hotel milik keluarga Akimici, walaupun hotel itu memiliki bintang yang tinggi tapi aku tidak merasakan nuansa kekeluargaan di pesta itu.. rasanya sangat hambar!.."

"Benar juga.. aku rasa waktu itu kita terlalu banyak mengundang orang-orang yang tidak penting Ayah.. makanya rasanya agak sedikit berbeda ya.." Kushina bersuara, Minato diam seribu bahasa. "Minato tolong ya, daftar undangannya harus sudah selesai hari ini.. nanti sore berikan pada Ayah ya.." Serak Jiraya dan berlalu pergi sendiri dengan mendorong roda bulat disamping tubuhnya.

"Minato tolong ya, bantu persiapan pernikahan Naruto.. aku tau kau agak kaget karena baru tau ini sekarang.. tapi, aku sangat berharap hubungan kita dengan kedua anak-anak kita akan semakin membaik setelah acara pernikahan ini berlangsung..." Kushina menggenggam erat tangan lebar Minato sebelum dirinya benar-benar pergi menyusul ayah Jiraya yang berkeliling rumah bersama Tuan Taro dan dua pekerjanya.

\--

"Sudah sampai.." Sakura melepas sabuk pengaman yang melintang di bagian belahan dadanya. Naruto mengangguk untuk membenarkan pernyataan wanitanya.

"Sakura, kau kelihatan sedikit pucat... sebelum kita berangkat kau sudah makan kan?" Naruto mengunci mobilnya dengan menekan tombol _lock_ pada bagian kepala kunci mobil itu alhasil lampu kecil berkedip dua kali pada mobil sedan hitam disana.

"Sudah kok.." Dusta Sakura, sebenarnya sebelum mereka berangkat Naruto sempat meninggalkan Sakura untuk mengangkat telpon dari Shikamaru dan percakapannya itu berlangsung cukup lama jadi Naruto pikir waktu itu Sakura sempat makan sepotong rotu atau apapun, tapi nyatanya Sakura sendiri hanya menengguk segelas air saja sebelum mereka berdua benar-benar pergi dari apartement.

"Aku tidak yakin?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya. Kemudian ia memilih untuk mengamit lengan kekar lelaki pirangnya untuk segera masuk ke toko yang ada didepan matanya. "Ayo cepat, aku tidak mau kita kesiangan menjemput Shina di TK nanti.."

"Oi.. oi.. tunggu Sakura.. kau salah toko, kita bukan akan membeli gaun disana tapi di toko yang ada disebelah kanan pohon kurus itu.." Naruto menunjuk sebuah ruko lantai dua dengan warna cat putih dan memiliki dua etalase dibagian depannya.

Sakura yang malu langsung berbalik dan menyeret Naruto ke tempat yang dimaksud tadi, berjalan kurang lebih sekitar 5 meter lagi Sakura merutuki Naruto yang tidak langsung parkir didepan toko yang ia maksud. Dasar payah!

Setelah mendapat pelayanan yang ramah dari pegawai toko, akhirnya Sakura menemukan sebuah gaun yang cantik untuk dirinya, dan Naruto juga menemukan sebuah tuksedo dengan ukuran yang pas ditubuh besarnya serta berwarna senada dengan gaun milik Sakura.

"Jadi Nyonya, anda mau mencobanya sekarang?"

"Iya.. aku ingin mencoba gaun ini.." Sakura tersenyum kecil, seorang pelayan toko mengikutinya ke ruang ganti yang ada disebelah kanan gantungan berbagai gaun milik toko itu. Sedangkan Naruto, lelaki itu sudah pergi menuju ruang ganti pria untuk mencoba sekali lagi tuksedo pilihannya.

 **SRAAKKK...**

Pintu geser di sebelah kiri terbuka, dan nampaklah si mempelai pria keluar dengan begitu elegant. Aura ketampanannya menguar setelah tubuh berotot itu terlapisi oleh sebuah celana panjang berwarna putih tulang, kemeja dengan warna sama, jas luaran berwarna kuning gading dengan sentuhan akhir dasi lipat yang berwarna kuning gading juga.

"Aduh kemeja ini terasa ketat sekali.." Naruto bernafas dengan merentangkan dada bidangnya. Rasanya baju yang ia pakai sedikit kekecilan dibagian pinggang, karena saat Naruto ingin mengangkat tangan lurus ke atas ia tidak dapat melakukannya dengan penuh.

"Luarbiasa.. anda terlihat sangat tampan Tuan.." Seorang wanita muda mengomentari Naruto yang berdiri didepan cermin lebar yang disediakan oleh pihak toko. Naruto melihat pantulan wanita itu dari kaca lebar tadi, wajah Naruto terlihat tersenyum remeh pada wanita yang berstatus pegawai di disana.

"Hn. terimakasih.." Balas Naruto cuek, tapi malah pegawai perempuan itu sedikit salah tingkah. Tcih dasar wanita!

"Hmkk... sesak.." Ucap Naruto ketika ia mencoba untuk sedikit berjalan-jalan mengitari tempat baju-baju tuksedo yang lainnya.

Saat tiba diujung, tepatnya didepan ruang ganti wanita, pintu geser disana terbuka. Naruto sedikit terkejut, sepatu kulit hitam yang membalut kakinya tepat berhenti disatu ruas kotak ubin lantai keramik.

"Naruto.." Sakura merona melihat Naruto yang tampil sangat rapi dan gagah dengan kemeja putih tulang. waahh tampannya..

"Ah.. Sakura kau kelihatan cantik sekali.."

 **BRRUUSSS...**

Rasa panas langsung menjalar sampai ke telinga Sakura karena pujian dari Naruto. Memang Naruto tidak bohong tentang kecantikan Sakura saat ini, lihatlah kulit putih bersih itu dipermanis dengan sebuah gaun dengan model leher terbuka berwarna putih tulang, serta berhiaskan berlian di bagian berenda bawah.

Belum lagi rambutnya yang berwarna bunga merah muda sedikit di pelintir hingga rambut bagian bawahnya terlihat bergelombang ditutupi oleh kain transparan yang juga berwarna putih.

"Yaampun kalian berdua terlihat sangat serasi Tuan dan Nyonya.." Sang Owner butik langsung menghampiri kedua konsumennya yang sedang menatap satu sama lain.

Senyum bahagia hingga menyipitkan matanya, sang Owner menyerahkan sebuah bouquet bunga mawar cantik untuk Sakura. "Och.. manis sekali, Nyonya sangat cantik dengan gaun itu.."

"Haha.. benarkah..?"

"Dia benar sayang.. kau sangat-sangat cantik sekali.." Sakura menerima uluran tangan lebar Naruto, mereka berdua menuju sebuah cermin. Disanalah Sakura benar-benar puas dengan penampilan yang dilihatnya. Seperti mimpi yang jadi kenyataan! tapi memang sudah terwujud sih. Yeeii*

Emeraldnya bercahaya menatap bayangan calon suaminya yang sangat tampan dan juga bayangannya sendiri yang sangat terlihat cantik, sungguh serasi bila bersanding berdua.

"Bagaimana? kita cocok kan?" Naruto menyisir rambutnya, kesan seksi langsung melekat disana. Sakura tak mampu menyembunyikan senyumnya lagi, ia langsung menyosor ke dalam pelukan Naruto. "Kita sangat serasi sayang..."

"Setiap pasangan yang datang kemari mereka selalu puas dengan produk dari kami Tuan dan Nyonya.." Owner butik masih setia mengintil dibelakang Naruto. Rambutnya yang terpasangi sanggul sangat terlihat sekali kalau wanita paruh baya itu sangat menyukai mode rambut era tempo dulu.

"Begitu ya.. apakah anda juga punya setelan kemeja seperti ini, tapi ukuran kecil untuk anak usia 3 tahun..?" Sakura kembali menatap wajah tua pemilik butik. Oh iya dirinya hampir lupa untuk mencarikan pakaian yang cocok untuk anaknya juga.

Sedangkan sang Owner nampak tersenyum ramah dan seketika ia menggeleng lemah. "Maaf disini kami hanya menyediakan pakaian pengantin dewasa Nyonya.."

"Tidak apa-apa kita belikan pakaian untuk Shina di toko lain saja ya.."

Sakura menurut saja. Naruto memiringkan wajahnya ia selalu suka menempelkan tangannya ke jidat Sakura semenjak kemarin malam. Naruto menangkap raut wajah pucat Sakura yang tak wajar, memang tadi wanita pinkis itu nampak ceria dan selalu tersenyum tapi sekarang sangat kentara wajah sakitnya karena belahan bibir yang biasanya berwarna merah ranum kini nampak sedikit memutih dan pecah-pecah.

Sedangkan Sakura sendiri memang merutuki kondisi tubuhnya yang mulai agak pusing dan mual semenjak dirinya masuk ke ruang ganti pakaian.

 _'eh.. sial rasanya pusing sekali aku ingin muntah sekarang!...'_ Batin Sakura.

"Ano.. Nyonya, toiletnya dimana ya..?"

Seorang pegawai menuntun Sakura menuju toilet, masih memakai gaun pegantin Sakura tertunduk lemah di depan wastafel setelah memuntahkan air yang sempat ia minum.

 **Kraatt...**

Menutup keran, Sakura menyabuni tangannya. Ia melihat sendiri wajahnya yang sangat putih, seolah sudah mirip dengan kulit vampire.

"Aduh apa ini efek dari dietku ya?" Sakura memegang sendiri jidatnya yang masih tertunduk. "Tapi rasanya itu tidak masuk akal! baru juga aku diet setengah hari.." Sargah Sakura cepat.

Seketika perutnya kembali bergejolak, ia muntah tapi tidak keluar apa-apa. Kepalanya juga makin bertambah pusing.

Keadaan Sakura yang masih terbelilit gaun yang mewajibkan perutnya tertekan akibat penggunaan _corses/kurset_ semakin memperparah rasa mualnya hingga semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, aku harus segera keluar dari butik ini.." Secepat kilat Sakura keluar dari toilet.

\--

 **Sakura POV**

"Sakura!.."

"Bagaimana kalau kita beli saja pakaian ini ya?" Aku mendengar suara calon suamiku, cukup bersemangat saat dirinya memegang sebuah kertas panjang yang aku ketahui itu adalah kertas nota pembayaran.

"Naruto~..."

Pendanganku sudah semakin berkunang-kunang. Entahlah apa yang terjadi padaku, tapi rasa mual dan pusing ini sungguh menyiksa! _Sayang tolong aku..'_

"Sakura kau kenapa?"

"-ayo kita pulang, aku merasa sangat pusing.." Aku merasa sudah sempoyongan berjalan menghampiri tubuh Naruto yang masih menungguku didepan.

Belum sempat Naruto meraih tubuh linglungku, emeraldku sudah memejam dan aku tidak dapat melihat apapun lagi selain warna hitam pekat dimana-mana.

Dan kalian tau?

Tubuhku tiba-tiba terasa ringan lalu jatuh terkapar tak bisa bergerak di atas lantai aku rasa.. "YAAMPUN SAKURA!..." Pekik Naruto nyaring, aku masih bisa mendengar suara paniknya tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya.

Samar-samar aku juga mulai mendengar keributan langsung terjadi didalam butik, pemilik butik sangat panik ketika aku ke lantai. Aku merasa jika Naruto langsung mengangkat tubuhku. Selebihnya aku sudah tidak tau lagi telah diapakan oleh mereka yang mengerumuniku.

 **Sakura POV end.**

"Nyonya itu kenapa ya?.."

"Haduh kasihan sekali sepertinya Nyonya cantik itu sedang sakit.."

"Tuan sebaiknya Nyonya langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit.." Bukannya membantu beberapa pegawai butik justru menggerumuni dan menonton tubuh tak berdaya Sakura.

"Aku tau! itu yang akan aku lakukan sekarang.. dan suruh pegawaimu untuk menyingkir DARIKU!!.." Ucap Naruto murka.

Bungsu Namikaze itu tak kesulitan sama sekali untuk mengangkat tubuh ringan wanitanya tetapi ruang geraknya sedikit dipersempit karena dirinya masih mengenakan tuksedo.

"Haduh kalian..! cepat menyingkir dan beri jalan Tuan pirang itu untuk keluar, ini keadaan genting!!.." Bentak Owner butik kepada para pegawainya yang tak punya pekerjaan itu.

 **DRAP.. DRAP.. DRAP..**

Suara sepatu Naruto terdengar sangat keras berbenturan dengan lantai keramik. "Yaampun Sakura kau kenapa?" Cemas Naruto, yang masih setia membopong Sakura menuju ke mobil.

"Tuan jangan lupa! bayar gaun pengantin dan tuksedonya nanti!!.. bisa _ditransfer.._ " Teriak pemilik butik dari kejauhan.

"Bodo amat!!.." Teriak Naruto dari dalam mobil, ia menyetir dengan brutal langsung menuju ke rumah Sakit. Ia taku Sakura kenapa-kenapa karena tiba-tiba pingsan.

"Sakura aku harap kau cepat siuman.. bertahanlah sayang..." Tangan kirinya memegangi tubuh Sakura yang sesekali terantuk ke depan saat Naruto mendadak mengerem mobilnya karena macet dan lampu merah.

Bersambung...

lagi-lagi datang dengan 6k fhiuhh..(elap keringet) kalian pasti capek bacanya ya?

Ahhh.. kemari siang ffc day by day udah up, dan sekaligus menjadi chaper ending. Yaampun saat aku melihat catatan usil kak Hikari yang pengen pensiun rasanya kok ega sedih ya..

ega berharap kak Hikari masih aktif berkarya untuk keluarga NSL di sini.. Dan semoga catatan berita buruk itu hanya keusilan kak Hikari aja..

iya ega juga minta doanya sama temen" supaya erupsi gunung agung tidak semakin parah.. kasihan sekali masyarakat yang tinggal dipengungsian karena status gunung agung yang makin menghawatirkan. ega juga ada penggalian dana dan sumbangan berupa barang layak pakai untuk membantu masyarakat dikabupaten karangasem dan sekitarnya.

Berhubung ega masih ada dikampung, dan males banget nih buat bukak leptop jadi upnya lewat hp deh.. maaf blom bisa ngobrol manja, nanti di chap depan kita bahas semuanya..


	18. calon anak kedua

Warning : (Catatan manja: hmm.. jika ada yang bingung, silahkan dibaca aja chap sebelumnya ya..) OOC,typo, EYD berantakan, jauh dari kata sempurna.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing [ Naruto x Sakura]

Rated : M

 **Aku hanya butuh kamu sayang**

Naruto berdiri dengan gelisah, di ruangan instalasi gawat darurat yang terdiri dari 5 bagian masing-masing dipisah oleh sebuah tirai biru melintang menutupi ranjang tempat pasien mendapat perawatan pertama.

Nyonya Haruno, nama yang tertulis di sebuah papan kecil di bagian atas tirai nomor 2. Disanalah pria pirang itu menunggu, tak menghiraukan keadaan genting pasien lainnya, Naruto nampak sedikit mengumpat. Karena dokter yang menangani Sakura tidak memperbolehkannya untuk ikut masuk ke dalam tirai.

"Tuan bisa tolong permisi sebentar..?" Naruto menggeser tubuhnya. Seorang suster masuk ke dalam tirai Sakura dengan membawa sebuah baskom ceper yang penuh dengan peralatan kedokteran, yang Naruto tau, dari sekian banyak alat yang dibawa suster tadi hanya satu bungkus cairan infus saja.

"Apa aku boleh masuk?"

Sayang sekali, suster tadi menggeleng dan tetap menyuruh Naruto untuk menunggu diluar. Ada dua tirai yang kosong dari 5 bilik yang ada. Keluarga pasien di tirai nomor 1, kelihatan sangat penasaran dengan pemuda yang masih mengenakan setelan kemeja pernikahan tersebut yang tentunya dipakai oleh Naruto.

Tak hanya keluarga pasien, suster jaga di ruang UGD juga menatap heran Naruto yang masih memakai tuksedo putih gading yang mewah.

SRAAGHH..

Naruto segera menghampiri dokter muda yang keluar dari tirai 2. "Dokter bagaimana keadaan calon istri saya?" Naruto bertanya dengan buru-buru. Dokter muda bernama Hotaru memilih bungkam dan mengajak Naruto untuk duduk dimeja kerjanya yang ada di bagian pojok ruang IGD.

Hotaru adalah dokter yang bertanggung jawab atas pelayanan pasien di instalasi unit gawat darurat rumah sakit Konoha. Ia juga yang bertanggungjawab atas keselamatan pasien selama mendapat penanganan pertama dari sebuah kecelakaan atau peristiwa lain yang menimpa pasien.

Begitu duduk, Naruto kembali bicara dengan tidak sabaran. "Dokter bagaimana keadaan calon istri saya? dia baik-baik saja kan?" Tuntut Naruto.

Hotaru meletakan stetoskopnya dan ia juga meletakan hasil pemeriksaan milik Sakura. "Tenanglah Tuan.. Nyonya Haruno baik-baik saja.."

Naruto yang sempat tegang kini bisa bernafas lega setelah ia tau keadaan Sakura tidak terlalu buruk. "Lalu kira-kira apa penyebab Sakura bisa pingsan tiba-tiba dokter..?"

"Nyonya Haruno hanya mengalami kelelahan.. saya rasa itu wajar karena mungkin beliau sempat bekerja lembur atau sering memaksakan diri untuk terjaga.." Ucap Hotaru. Ia menulis sesuatu disebuah kertas. Naruto tidak bisa membaca tulisan dokter Hotaru yang terlihat seperti garis vertikal rumput dan menurut Naruto itu lebih jelek dari tulisan anaknya.

"Oh iya dokter.. saya baru ingat kalau Sakura hari ini melakukan program diet.. apa mungkin itu salah satu penyebab kondisi Sakura bisa drop seketika?.."

"Jadi Nyonya Haruno melakukan program diet? Pantas saja setelah saya periksa, lambung Nyonya Haruno kosong... itu yang menyebabkan asam lambungnya naik dan membuat kepalanya pusing.. " Balas Hotaru. Naruto makin mengerti, Sakura hanya butuh makan. Ergh! Sakura membuat Naruto panik saja. Hampir saja jantung lelaki pirang itu copot karena melihat Sakura terkulai lemas tak berdaya sebelum dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

"Iya, dia bersikeras untuk diet karena acara pernikahan kami sudah dekat.." Hotaru nampak kaget, wajah Naruto sedikit panas saat membicarakan pernikahannya. Sedikit bayangan nista tentang malam pertama membuat Naruto salah tingkah. Haduh dasar mesum!

"Wah begitu ya.. anda akan menikah rupanya, selamat ya atas pernikahannya.. tapi maaf sebelumnya sepertinya Nyonya Haruno harus sedikit memperbaiki gaun pengantinnya, itu karena tim medis tidak sengaja merusak jahitan gaun dibagian samping.."

Naruto menggeleng, hal kecil seperti itu bukan masalah besar baginya. Yang terpenting adalah kondisi kesehatan Sakura. "Tidak apa-apa, kami masih bisa menjahitnya lagi... Jadi kapan Sakura bisa pulang dokter..?"

"Anda harus bersabar Tuan, kita harus menunggu Nyonya Haruno sadar dulu dan juga kita tunggu infus yang terpasang ditangannya habis.."

\--

Skip

Naruto dan Sakura diwajibkan untuk menunggu hasil pemeriksaan lanjutan yang dilakukan oleh dokter Hotaru, karena saat Sakura siuman beberapa menit lalu wanita itu juga mengeluh mual kepada dokter Hotaru dengan begini Sakura dan Naruto akan semakin lama terjebak dirumah sakit.

"Sudah jam setengah duabelas! Kau harus jemput Shinachiku sekarang..." Sakura sudah sadar. Naruto menungguinya dengan duduk di sebuah kursi dekat ranjang pasien. "Jika aku pergi, kau bagaimana? berani sendiri disini?.."

Naruto melihat tetesan infus Sakura, karena berjalan sangat lambat dengan usil ia memutar roda pengatur dibagian ujung selang itu hingga tetesan infus semakin deras mengalir ke dalam tubuh Sakura. "Baka apa yang kau lalukan!.."

"Agar infus itu bisa cepat habis.. dokter bilang kau bisa pulang jika infus itu sudah habis dan lebih baik kau istirahat dirumah supaya aku bisa fokus mengurusmu!"

JREEB...

Rasanya Sakura tertohok sekali dengan ucapan Naruto. "Baiklah-baiklah aku salah, aku minta maaf ternyata dietku hanya berjalan setengah hari dan sisanya berakhir dirumah sakit.."

Sakura terduduk dengan masih mengenakan gaun berenda yang mencolok. Dirinya berasa seperti princes kesasar saja! Yaampun malu sekali!!. Karena tirai milik Sakura tersingkap kedua pasangan yang sebentar lagi akan menikah itu menjadi bahan tontonan suster dan pasien di UGD.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan menyiksa dirimu.. kau saja yang bebal!.." Balas Naruto sedikit murka. Karena ulah keras kepala dari Sakura, hingga membuat Naruto kerepotan setengah mati.

"...iya sayang, iya..! sekarang kau lebih baik jemput Shina kasihan dia sendirian di TK nanti.." Sakura balas menjuteki Naruto.

"Lalu kau?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja disini.." Tungkas Sakura. Sebelah mata Naruto menyipit ia memandang wajah Sakura yang mulai agak memerah dan berangsur-angsur normal tidak pucat seperti sebelumnya. Naruto membuang nafasnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pria tegak itu menyambar kunci mobil di saku celananya. "Dokter bilang kau harus makan, mau aku belikan apa untuk makan siang?"

Sakura terlihat berpikir ia memutar bola matanya dan setelah maniknya kembali menatap wajah tampan Naruto ia kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Hmm tiba-tiba aku ingin makan ramen, bagaimana kalau kau belikan aku ramen saja sayang..."

Naruto mendelik. Aneh rasanya, tapi didetik berikutnya Naruto tidak peduli. Ia sedikit menyentil jidat lebar Sakura dan segera berbalik untuk menjemput Shinachiku dari TK Jungsu. "Baiklah hanya ramen saja.."

"Aku rasa hanya itu.. hati-hati dijalan Naru sayang..."

"Selamat siang..!" Dokter Hotaru datang kembali. Naruto berhenti ditempat ia memandang Sakura dan dokter muda itu secara bergantian.

"Dokter apa hasil tes saya sudah keluar?" Dokter Hotaru menepuk tangannya sekali lalu dia mulai bicar. "Setelah pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, dan hasilnya sudah keluar.. Selamat ya! Nyonya Haruno saat ini anda sedang hamil dan usia kehamilan anda baru menginjak dua minggu.. itu termasuk three semester pertama... jadi diusia ini sangat rawan sekali terjadi keguguran jika anda terlalu lelah. Saya sarankan agar anda berhenti berdiet karena hal itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan janin anda.."

Hotaru begitu berbunga-bunga menyampaikan hasil pemeriksaan lanjutan Sakura. Karena keteledorannya yang kurang tepat dalam mendiaknosa penyebab sakit pasiennya, Hotaru berojigi untuk meminta maaf.

Naruto merasa lemas seketika. "Sakura kau hamil!?"

Sedangkan wanita pinkis itu syok ditempat, rahangnya jatuh kebawah "APA!!" Pekik Sakura kencang. Semua orang di UGD serempak menoleh padanya.

Naruto menepuk kuat jidatnya hingga menutupi bagian mata. "Dokter apa aku benar-benar Hamil?" Ucap Sakura sambil mengelus perut datarnya yang tergencet oleh corset.

"Iya anda hamil selamat ya.. huah betapa bahagianya pasangan yang akan segera menikah langsung diberikan titipan bayi oleh Kami-sama.. rumah tangga kalian pasti akan harmonis nanti.. pertahankan ya.." Hotaru masih saja dapat tersenyum. Naruto memasang wajah tak percaya. Lagi-lagi ia membuat Sakura kembali mengalami hal serupa 4 tahun lalu. Bedanya sekarang dia sudah pasti akan menikahi Sakura!

Komitmen apanya? Naruto bersedih dalam hatinya. Ia dibutakan oleh nafsu selalu saja begitu, dan sekarang hasil muntahan spermanya beberapa minggu lalu telah menjelma menjadi benih bayi mungil yang akan tumbuh di perut Sakura.

"Sakura maafkan aku.." Naruto mendekat. ia sedikit merasa bersalah. "Naruto..." Sakura menangis cukup kencang ia ingin Naruto segera memeluknya.

\--

Sakura POV

Perasaanku bercampur aduk, antara takut dan senang. Pertama mengapa aku takut? itu karena bayangan masa laluku yang buruk saat aku mengandung Shinachiku dulu jadi trauma-trauma yang mengguncang jiwaku sekarang mulai bangkin dan kedua rasa senang.

Senang karena Shinachiku tidak akan sendirian lagi, bocah kesayanganku akan mempunyai seorang saudara yang bisa diajaknya main jika aku ataupun Naruto sibuk nanti.

Air mata langsung jatuh, ketika aku mengusap perutku yang masih datar. Rupanya rasa mual yang aku rasakan itu adalah ulah dari anak keduaku. Anak yang nakal!

Yah aku rasa tidak buruk juga jika aku dan Naruto memiliki anak kedua, pasalnya teman-temanku yang lain juga sudah mempunyai anak lebih dari dua. Yap mungkin aku akan segera menyusul jumlah momongan mereka.

"Sakura maafkan aku.." Tubuh Naruto terasa menjelma menjadi dua gara-gara air yang menggenang dimataku. "Naruto..." Aku ingin memeluk tubuh itu. Aku ingin didekap didalam kehangatan dan kasih sayang. Oh Naruu~ kita akan segera menyambut kelahiran anak kedua kita.

Tanganku merengku kuat punggung Naruto, pelukan itu terjadi begitu saja. Hal pertama yang aku rasakan saat Naruto membenamkan wajahnya pada bahuku adalah hembusan nafasnya. Iya itu sudah jelas!

"Naruto.. kau akan menjadi seorang ayah lagi, berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi sayang.."

Naruto berbisik pelan "Aku janji.."

"Tapi kau tidak apa-apa kan? maksudku.. kau tidak keberatan untuk melahirkan lagi?"

"Baka!.. tentu saja tidak, aku sekarang sangat bahagia.. walaupun aku sedikit takut, tapi aku rasa akan menyenangkan jika melihat wajah mungil anak kita nanti.."

\--

\--

"Nenek Kushina!!.."

Shinachiku begitu senang saat tau dirinya dijemput oleh nenek kesayangannya. Tanpa basa basi, ia menggandeng kuat tangan mulus neneknya. "Kenapa nenek menjemputku sendirian.. Papa dan Mamaku kemana?.."

Kushina tertawa hambar, bagaimana tidak?

Baru saja beberapa menit lalu Naruto menelponnya dan Kushina dimintai tolong untuk menjemput Shinachiku di TK. Tanpa tau sebab apa yang membuat Naruto begitu sibuk hingga tidak bisa meluangkan waktu untuk menjemput Shinachiku, Kushina hanya menuruti saja apa perintah putra bungsunya itu.

"Mama dan Papamu sedang pergi.." Kushina memangku cucunya saat ini beliau sudah duduk manis di kursi belakang. Dan sang sopir segera melajukan mobil majikannya menuju rumah utama kediaman Namikaze.

"Memangnya Mama dan Papa pergi ke mana Nek? kenapa mereka tidak mengajak Shina pergi juga..?" Raungan kekecewaan menggema didalam mobil. Wajah imut merajuk dari Shinachiku bisa membuat siapa saja ingin mencubiti pipinya yang gembul.

"Sayang.. Mama dan Papamu sedang pergi ke butik.. Nenek sudah minta pada mereka untuk menjemputmu nanti di rumah Nenek.." Wanita merah dengan violet bersinarnya senantiasa memainkan rambut halus sang cucu.

"Apa kita akan ke rumah Nenek?.." Shinachiku begitu aktif bicara. Bocah yang masih memakai seragam TK itu terlihat berpikir, kira-kira rumah nenek Kushinanya seperti apa? apakah sama seperti rumah kakek Kizashi?

hmm.. bocah itu semakin penasaran.

"Iya.. Nenek rasa kamu juga harus tau rumah asli Papamu.. kapan-kapan Shina menginap di rumah Nenek Kushina ya.."

Karena terlalu lama nenempuh perjalanan akibat lalu lintas yang macet. Haruno Shinachiku terlelap di bahu neneknya. Kushina tidak tega membangunkan malaikat kecilnya ketika mobil sedan mewah itu berhenti tepat didepan teras rumahnya.

"Mari biar saya bantu menggendong cucu anda?.." Sang sopir nampak tak sungkan menawari bantuan pada majikannya yang terlihat kerepotan membawa ransel kecil milik cucunya dan tak lupa Kushina juga tidak mau merubah posisi rebahan Shinachiku yang menempel manja pada bahunya.

"Tidak usah.. kau cukup bawakan tas ini saja.." Kushina memberikan ransel birunya kepada supir, dengan mengangguk hormat lelaki yang telah lama mengabdi pada keluarga Namikaze itu mengekor dibelakang Kushina sambil menenteng ransel kecil tadi.

Melangkah dengan anggun, diatas marmer mahal. Kushina merangkul sayang tubuh Shinachiku yang terkulai akibat tidur siang yang panjang. Pelayan di rumah besar itu sedikit terheran melihat Nyonya Besar mereka tiba-tiba datang dengan membawa seonggok bocah pirang di gendongannya. Tak mau kena marah, pelayan-pelayan itu memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka membersihkan setiap bagian di rumah besar tersebut.

Kushina membaringkan cucunya dikamar tamu. Ruangan yang luas itu kelihatan menelan bulat-bulat tubuh kecil yang terlelap diatas ranjang yang besar. "Selamat tidur sayang.." Kushina mengecup singkat kening lebar sang cucu yang merupakan warisan dari Mamanya. Lantas ia menutup perlahan pintu coklat agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang bisa membuat bocah pirang itu terbangun.

"Senangnya punya cucu khukhukhu.." Kushina sangat berseri-seri. Ia menyukai perannya sebagai pengasuh bocah Haruno itu.

\--

\--

Shikamaru meneliti kembali 5 foto yang ia dapatkan dari Kabuto. Difoto pertama, hanya ada potongan miring sebuah kepala berambut merah yang Shikamaru tau itu merupakan bagian samping dari rambut merah Menma. Kakak Naruto!

Foto kedua, masih sama hanya saja sekarang wajah Menma nampak menunduk dengan tangan terulur menggenggam sloki dengan bir.

Foto ketiga, tempat duduk Menma digantikan oleh seseorang bertubuh besar dan berpakaian hitam. Keadaan tempat club itu begitu silau bermandikan lampu disko jadi Shikamaru harus memicingkan matanya untuk dapat melihat lebih jelas wajah pria yang menggantikan tempat duduk Menma.

"Siapa dia?" Ucap Shikamaru bergumam.

Beralih ke foto keempat, sudutnya berubah. Kabuto memotret seluruh isi bar. Dan disana ada wajah Naruto yang kelihatan dengan pandangan kosong menatap meja tempatnya duduk. Tak jauh dari tempat Naruto duduk. Disebuah sofa empuk terlihat Menma sedang digrumuni oleh wanita-wanita malam. Hanya itu! Shikamaru tidak menangkap kejanggalan apapun dari foto keempat karena Naruto masih baik-baik saja.

Foto kelima, masih dengan gambar keadaan seluruh bar. Sayangnya baik Naruto ataupun Menma tidak nampak terlihat ditempat yang tadi. "Kemana mereka berdua?" Tandas Shikamaru yang masih terheran.

Dari susut gambar di foto ke lima, laki-laki berpakaian hitam kelihatan melintas ke arah pintu keluar. sayangnya wajah pria itu terpotong karena tidak dapat tertangkap oleh lensa kamera. "Sial!.." Umpat Shikamaru. Otaknya yang encer mulai menyatukan potongan-potongan misteri dibalik foto-foto tadi.

"Sial aku belum bisa menyimpulkan apapun..!"

\--

Sakura menggigit ganas, steak daging merah pesanannya. Di pikirannya sudah menguap keinginan diet-dietnya. Yang ada sekarang adalah prioritas kesehatan si cabang bayi. Naruto datang dari kejauhan, lelaki itu berjalan santai menuju meja makan tempat Sakura duduk.

Habis dari rumah sakit tadi, Naruto memutuskan kembali ke butik dan melunasi baju-baju yang akan ia pakai dipernikahannya. Tapi satu misi hari ini gagal, yaitu foto prewedding yang tertunda karena Sakura tidak mau lama-lama mengenakan gaun pengantin yang mencekik pinggang dan perutnya.

"Sayang kenapa lama sekali..." Gerutu Sakura saat ditinggal lama ke toilet oleh Naruto.

"Hehe... ya maaf tadi kontraksi dadakan..-"

"-Ayo makan lagi.. Rasanya perutku kosong lagi.."

Sakura makin doyan untuk mengunyah, mungkin sebentar lagi pipinya akan menchubi saking naiknya berat badannya.

\--

Bocah tampan yang sempat mengalami tidur siang yang panjang tiba-tiba terbangun karena mendengar suara deruman mobil yang memasuki kawasan rumah neneknya. Matanya masih nampak sayu, ia menguceknya perlahan dan mulai menguap lagi.

"Mama..." Karena sudah kebiasaan, setelah bangun tidur anak laki-laki itu pasti menyebutkan nama Mamanya. Netra hijaunya berkedip beberapa kali dan setelahnya ia baru sadar jika dirinya sedang berada di tempat yang asing. Celingak-celinguk seperti orang bingung Shinachiku bangkit berdiri diatas kasur besar itu. Ia mencoba untuk turun dan mencari Mamanya.

"Nenek dimana ya?.." Shinachiku baru ingat, terakhir kali ia pergi bersama neneknya, jadi mungkin tempatnya berada saat ini adalah di rumah sang nenek.

Melangkah dengan tenang, Menma Namikaze akhirnya menapaki lagi lantai marmer mahal rumahnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau pulang, tapi karena Tou-sannya menelpon dan menyuruhnya untuk pulang karena ada hal yang sangat penting yang harus Menma tau. Jadi terpaksa pria berambut merah ini mampir sebentar kerumahnya. Kebetulan juga sih dirinya habis dari kantor dan pasti masih di Konoha.

"Selamat datang Tuan.. mau saya buatkan kopi..?" Seorang pelayan membungkuk dengan hormat dihadapan Menma. Lelaki itu masih berdiri tegap, violetnya menajam seperti biasa hingga membuat pelayan tadi sedikit ngeri bila menatapnya langsung. " Dimana Tou-san?"

"Ee.. Tuan besar tadi sedang keluar dengan temannya, mungkin sebentar lagi beliau akan pulang..."

Mendengar jawaban dari pelayan rumahnya, Menma hanya mendesis. Sia-sia ia pulang kerumahnya jika orang yang ia cari tidak ada. Menma lantas melihat arlojinya, waktu sudah semakin sore. Mungkin jika ia pulang ke Negeri iblis sekarang maka dirinya akan tiba tepat pukul 6 sore.

"Nenek Kushina?.."

Sebuah suara kecil, langsung membuat Menma mendongkak cepat. Ia mencari-cari orang yang memanggil ibunya dengan sebutan Nenek. Dari kejauhan violetnya akhirnya menemukan seorang bocah yang masih memakai seragam sekolah lengkap dengan sepatunya. "Nenek!?" Teriaknya makin kencang tapi wanita cantik yang ia cari belum manampakan batang hidungnya.

"HEI!!.."

Menma tidak suka ada orang asing berteriak-teriak didalam rumahnya. Langsung saja pria besar itu melabrak Shinachiku untuk menegurnya dan memberitau jika rumah besarnya bukanlah sebuah hutan tanpa penghuni.

Menma terlihat menghampirinya. Shinachiku pangling setelah melihat wajah Menma yang sekilas mirip dengan Papanya. "Sedang apa kau disini?" Dingin Menma, Ia tau jika bocah pirang ini adalah cucu tunggal pak tua Haruno Kizashi.

"Hm.. paman siapa? Shina sedang mencari Nenek Kushina.." Ucapnya begitu polos, dan lugu. Hingga Menma tak mampu menyembunyikan seringainya ketika melihat wajah Shina yang menunduk.

"Kau mencari Kaa-sanku?"

"Ka.. Kaa-san?" Ucap Shinachiku semakin bingung, bocah itu tidak tau apa-apa mengenai hubungan Kushina dan Menma. Pria bermata Violet tersebut berlutut menyamakan tinggi badannya. Sebenarnya bocah lugu itu membuat Menma gemas ingin segera melenyapkannya karena begitu mirip dengan wajah sang adik. 'Tahan Menma..' Batin Menma berseru.

"Iya begitulah, aku anak pertama Nenekmu.. Panggil aku paman Menma.. Mengerti?" Masih sedikit bingung, tapi Shinachiku langsung mengangguk kepada Menma.

"Apa ayah dan ibumu ada disini?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Shina tidak tau dimana Papa dan Mama.. kata Nenek Kushina mereka berdua sedang pergi dan nanti akan menjemputku ke sini.." Menma tersenyum jahat. Pasti nanti akan seru sekali mempermainkan perasaan Naruto menggunakan anak ini.

"Shina kamu sudah bangun Sayang.." Kushina datang terseok-seok dari pintu utama. Ibu dua anak itu baru saja datang habis belanja ke minimarket terdekat untuk membeli camilan kesukaan cucunya.

Betapa senangnya Shinachiku melihat kedatangan neneknya. Menma menatap tajam kedatangan Kaa-sannya yang terlihat begitu rempong sekali. Dasar ibuk-ibuk!

"Menma... Akhirnya kamu pulang sayang..." Setelah melempar asal kresek belanjaannya dan menggendong Shinachiku, Kushina langsung mengecup pipi samping Menma karena saking rindunya pada sang anak. "Apaan sih Kaa-san..!" Delik Menma tak suka diperlakukan layaknya anak kecil.

Shinachiku menatap polos pria yang bersatus sebagai pamannya itu, ketika Menma mengusap kasar bekas ciuman sayang dari Kaa-sannya.

"Dimana Shion?.. Dia ikut pulang juga kan?" Beh mulut Kaa-sannya begitu cepat nyerocos menanyakan si menantu sedangkan anaknya sendiri tidak ditanyai kabarnya.

SKIP

Sekian menit kemudian, Kushina, Menma dan Shinachiku berada di taman belakang kediaman Namikaze. Sepertinya mata emerald Shinachiku tersihir oleh pemandangan indah sebuah kolam yang didalamnya dihuni oleh puluhan ikan Koi warna warni.

Tak henti-hentinya Shinachiku mengobok-ngibok air jernih tempat para ikan keberuntungan itu berenang dengan gemulai. Kushina sudah lelah sekali memperingatkan cucunya agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan bibir kolam. Kushina takut nanti cucunya akan terpelesat dan jatuh ke kolam.

"Jadi kau hanya akan mampir sebentar saja?" Menma mengangguk, lelaki tinggi itu nampak melipat kemeja panjangnya sebatas siku. Karena hawa panas angin sore lumayan membuatnya gerah. "Begitulah Kaa-san, aku hanya datang untuk bertemu dengan Tou-san.."

Mata Menma memicing ketika melihat putra adiknya yang berlari kencang dipinggiran kolam dengan seragam TK yang nampak sudah basah dibagian lengan dan dipinggang celana.

"Sayang sekali.. Kaa-san pikir kau akan pulang bersama Shion.." Kushina sedikit kecewa, tapi sudahlah yang penting dirinya sudah melihat wajah putranya sehat itu lebih dari sekedar cukup.

Menma duduk diatas anak tangga yang menyambungkan tepian kolam ikan itu dengan teras. Disana ia sengaja merentangkan kakinya, karena pegal setelah menyetir puluhan kilometer bolak-balik dari negeri iblis ke Konoha tiap harinya.

"Oh iya.. Menma, Kaa-san lupa memberitaumu jika 5 hari lagi Naruto akan menikah.. kau harus pulang saat itu!"

Seolah sudah tau, Menma hanya mengangkat bahunya santai. Berita pernikahan adiknya bukanlah masalah baginya, karena biarpun Naruto menikah besok Menma pasti hadir disana untuk menertawai hari sakral sang adik karena Menma sendiri sudah memiliki kejutan Khusus untuk Naruto.

"Kau dengar Kaa-san tidak?.."

"Aku dengar!!.." Ketus Menma, kemudian ia berinisiatif untuk memberikan makanan untuk ikan-ikan peliharaannya. Shinaciku ada disana, dengan seragam sekolah yang basah kuyup karena berusaha menangkap anak ikan Koi lucu yang bergerumul di pinggir kolam.

"Paman sedang apa?"

Menma melirik sekilas bocah Haruno didepannya, Tanpa bicara Menma lantas menarik tangan mungil Shinachiku dan memberikannya segenggam pelet (makanan ikan) di telapak tangan mungil itu. "Ini untuk apa Paman?"

"Kau ingin menangkap ikan kan Shina? maka dari itu kau harus memberikan mereka makan dulu setelah mereka berkerumun saat itu kau bisa menangkap mereka dengan mudah.."

Shinachiku mengekor di belakang pantat Menma, bocah pirang itu penasaran dengan maksud dari kata-kata berat pamannya.

SRAAGG...

Bunyi benturan pakan ikan yang memecah ketenangan air kolam langsung membuat puluhan ikan Koi itu mumcul ke permukaan air. Shinaciku langsung berbinar-binar melihat ikan Koi milik pamannya yang bertubuh besar-besar melahap makanan mereka dalam waktu singkat.

"Huah.. kerennya Shina juga ingin punya ikan dirumah.."

Kushina sangat senang melihat cucunya dan Menma terlihat begitu akrab, sepertinya tidak sulit mengenalkan semua anggota keluarga Namikaze kepada Shinachiku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. karena aku tidak mungkin menunggu Tou-san lebih lama dari ini.. sebaiknya aku pulang ke negri iblis sekarang.." Menma membenahi kemejanya, Kushina menatap pantulan gagah putranya dari dalam kolam. Entah kenapa hubungannya dengan putra sulungnya semakin lama semakin terasa merenggang saja.

"Iya.. tidak apa-apa, Kaa-san mengerti.. Shion pasti sudah menunggumu disana.."

"Hai aku pergi dulu ya.." Shinachiku mendongkak ke atas ketika pamannya mengusap rambut pirangnya dengan lembut. Setelah itu Menma melangkah dengan tenang menuju ke ruang tamu dan menghilang dibalik pintu utama kediaman Namikaze.

Tepat saat kaki Menma menapaki lantai marmer di teras, sebuah mobil sedan berhenti didepan wajahnya. Dari mobil itu keluarlah pria berambut pirang dan seorang wanita yang ikut bersamanya.

Pria berambut pirang yang baru keluar dari mobil sedan itu adalah Naruto, Menma tak banyak berekspresi ketika matanya bertemu dengan shappire jernih sang adik.

Begitu juga dengan Naruto, sekian lama tak saling sapa malah semakin membuat interaksi antara kakak dan adik dari keturunan Namikaze ini semakin kaku.

Sakura Haruno yang notabena orang baru, tentu saja tidak tau banyak prihal masalah yang mengakar diantara dua bersaudara itu. Naruto mengamit tangan Sakura dan hendak mengajak wanita untuk masuk ke rumah lamanya.

Bersambung...

\--

Cambek home~~

the power of tettering wifi adik..

:") hiks..


	19. menma!

**Warning** **: (Catatan manja: hmm... jika ada yang binggung, silahkan dibaca aja chap sebelumnya ya...) OOC, typo, eyd berantakan, jauh dari kata sempurna.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: [ Naruto x Sakura]**

 **Rt : M**

 **Aku hanya butuh kamu** **sayang**

\--

\--

Sepulang dari rumah orang tuanya, Menma tidak bisa fokus dengan apapun. Ia bahkan terlihat berkendara dengan arogan. Kadang setir mobilnya oleng terlalu ke kiri dan begitu juga sebaliknya.

Hari ini Menma banyak pikiran.

Rasanya kepalanya ingin meledak jika rasa kesalnya tidak tersalurkan.

Melihat wajah Naruto sore tadi, semakin membuat Menma marah. Memang sih rasa merah Menma terhadap Naruto itu bisa dibilang tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Tapi ketika mengingat kembali sifat _sok_ yang Naruto perlihatkan padanya semakin membuat Menma tertantang untuk membuat nasib adiknya semakin menderita.

"Lihat saja Naruto, Aku akan tetap menjadi pemenang!. Kau bukan apa-apa bagiku!!"

Menma menyeringai. Pengangan terhadap setir mobilnya semakin mengencang. Wajah tampannya mengeras lengkap dengan seringai dan tatapan mata tajam bak burung elang yang sudah mengunci target mangsanya.

Tanpa sadar Menma telah memacu kendaraannya sampai batas kecepatan maksimal. Ia tidak peduli dengan suara puluhan klakson mobil-mobil lain yang terganggu dengan cara brutal saat Menma berkendara.

Bahkan sebuah truk Tronton pun sampai terpeleset ke bahu jalan karena sang sopir, begitu kaget dengan kehadiran mobil sedan yang di oleh tunggangi Menma. Yang melesat mendahuluinya dengan sangat kencang.

Tujuan utama Menma kali ini bukanlah pulang ke Negri Iblis melainkan ia ingin pergi ke Distrik Susanoo lebih dulu. Disana adalah tempat baru yang menjajakan puluhan bar, malam yang menjadi pusat perkumpulan baru, kaum pebisnis milioner untuk hura-hura dan mencari kesenangan duniawi.

Eh tentu saja! Itu tempat yang indah untuk melepas stres bagi Menma.

\--

\--

"WOIII.. PENCURI!!!"

"TANGKAP MEREKA...!!"

"DASAR BERANDAL KURANG AJAR!!"

Teriakan dan caci maki dari segerombolan pedagang di sebuah pasar tradisional semakin mengeras ketika jarak mereka mulai dekat untuk mengejar tiga orang pria aneh yang kepergok mencuri makanan.

Adu lari maraton disepanjang gang pasar antara pencuri dan segerombolan pedagang lengkap dengan senjata mereka berupa pisau daging besar, katana dan sekop semakin membuat keadaan riuh tak karuan.

"Aduh Tobi capek!!!"

"Dasar lemah!! AYO CEPAT LARI!!" Pria kekar, bertindik itu mulai menyeret kerah baju bagian belakang milik temannya.

Karena alasan lelah berlari demi menghindari kejaran para pedagang, Tobi akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan badannya diseret paksa oleh Yahiko.

Anak lugu dan yang perangai paling polos diantara tiga mantan napi itu terlihat panik karena hanya dirinya lah, yang melihat gerombolan para pengejar yang membawa banyak senjata tajam. Mereka seolah siap untuk menguliti Tobi, Yahiko dan Deidara hidup-hidup jika sampai mereka bertiga tertangkap oleh pasukan pedagang.

"KYAAAAHAAAA... LARINYA LEBIH CEPAT YAHIKO-NII..!!!"

"MULUTMU GAMPANG BICARA, COBA KAU LAKUKAN SENDIRI!! DAN JANGAN MEMBUAT ORANG LAIN KEREPOTAN SEPERTI INI BANGSAT!!"

"Yaampun un, ide mu ini buruk sekali Yahiko!! bukannya untung kita malah buntung!!"

"DIAM KAU, DASAR BANCI!! KERJAANMU HANYA MENGHINAKU SAJA!.." Bentak Yahiko dari arah belakang. Sesekali Yahiko menciptakan halangan dengan menjatuhkan beberapa barang tak berguna yang ia lewati agar segerombolan pedagang itu sedikit terhambat larinya, kehilangan jejak dan Yahiko pum memiliki waktu kabur yang lebih lama.

\--

Deidara kesulitan mengatur nafasnya. Dia adalah pelari di urutan yang paling depan. Di sela-sela larinya, Deidara tidak pernah absen untuk mengumpati, merutuki dan mencacati ide brilian milik Yahiko.

Sudah terhitung lengkap dua setengah hari, tim mantan Napi dari sel Tahanan Melati 13 ini melakukan aksi kabur mereka dari lapas Konoha Timur.

Karena persediaan makanan mereka sudah habis, hal itulah yang menjadi alasan kuat mereka bertiga untuk melancarkan aksi pencurian di pasar tradisional.

Awalnya tidak ada yang mengetahui jika Yahiko dan Deidara tengah menyelundupkan secara diam-diam beberapa makanan dari lima kios makanan jadi di pasar. Mereka berdua sudah pro dalam aksi curi-mencuri makanan ataupun mencuri celana dalam wanita! Bagi Yahiko dan Deidara itu sama saja. Mencuri adalah sebuah pekerjaan yang mudah!

Tapi karena kecerobohan kecil yang dibuat oleh Tobi si anak baek dan polos. Akhirnya aksi pencurian Yahiko dan Deidara ketahuan dan berakhir dengan ending acara lari maraton disepanjang gang pasar ini.

"MAU KEMANA KALIAN?"

"KALIAN TIDAK BISA LOLOS LAGI, DASAR PENCURI...!"

Lima orang laki-laki berbadan kurus tetapi bersenjatakan golok nampak berdiri menantang didepan Deidara.

Larinya terhenti karena ia takut di bacok dengan golok besar itu. Terlebih lagi karena Deidara tidak bisa berkelahi sehebat Yahiko. Jadi lebih baik Deidara mengambil langkah mundur dengan teratur!.

"Rupanya ada kutu yang berani menghalangi jalanku!!"

"Hajar mereka Yahiko.."

Yahiko melempar tubuh Tobi yang masih ia seret, ke arah orang pertama. Dan otomatis karena dorongan kuat itu. Satu orang tumbang terhimpit ke dinding oleh tubuh Tobi.

"Awch!!.. Yahiko-nii jahat!!" Tobi hendak berdiri. Tapi pria tua yang tadi ia tindih itu mencoba untuk bangkit.

"Kalian para pencuri.. tidak akan aku ampuni.." Cicit pria tua itu. Yang ternyata merupakan seorang pedagang buah.

"Wah kau tidak boleh bangun dulu Jii-san... rasakan ini!!"

 **Braakk..**

Tobi dengan santainya menduduki kepala pedagang tua itu dengan pantatnya bahkan sesekali Tobi terlihat mengentuti pria tak berdosa itu. "Upss!! maaf Jii-san Tobi belum pup selama dua hari, apa kentut Tobi baunya busuk?" Tangan Tobi sibuk mengikat pergelangan tangan dan kaki kakek tua itu menggunakan tali rafia yang ia pungut. Lalu simpulnya ia buat semirip mungkin dengan simpul yang ia pelajari saat mengikuti perkemahan bersama grup pramukanya beberapa tahun lalu.

"hmmm, setelah ujungnya disini.. Tobi harus putar lagi talinya lalu masukan ke lubang ini.." Ucap Tobi seraya sibuk sendiri.

Di tempat yang tidak jauh dari Tobi.

Yahiko mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tubuh pria kurus yang sok ingin menghajarnya. Setelah memutar tubuh pria kurus itu diudara sebanyak 10 kali, akhirnya Yahiko melemparnya ke arah 3 pria yang mulai kompak mundur lima langkah dan saling berlindung di belakang punggung temannya.

"Kalian pikir aku akan takut dengan ancaman senjata kalian..!? Dengan tangan kosongpun aku bisa dengan mudah membunuh kalian semua!!" Yahiko bicara dengan memelotkan matanya. Dan memamerkan deretan otot kekar dilengannya.

"Aduh punggungku!!"

"Kepalaku pusing.."

Rintihan demi rintihan semakin banyak terdengar. Tapi Yahiko tidak peduli. Para pedagang itu pantas mendapatkan hadiah luka memar bahkan tulang patah darinya.

Wanita dan anak-anak yang ada disekitaran pasar hanya berani meringkuk dan berlindung di balik meja dagangannya. Mereka semua takut akan dianiaya oleh 3 pria pencuri itu.

"Ayo pergi.."

Tobi berdiri, dan Deidara mulai berlari mengintili Yahiko.

Mereka bertiga terbebas dari kejaran para pedagang. Hingga mereka sampai di trotoar jalan raya.

"TOBI AWASS..!!"

Disaat Yahiko dan Deidara sudah berhenti berlari. Lagi-lagi dengan cerobohnya Tobi masih saja melesat menerobos jalan raya. Alhasil karena keadaan jalan raya yang padat. Tubuh Tobi ditabrak oleh sebuah mobil sedan yang melaju dengan sangat kencang.

Didalam mobil, si pengendara berdecak kesal. Ia terkaget dengan kedatangan seseorang yang berlari menerobos jalan begitu saja.

Karena tidak sempat mengerem mobilnya. Menma terpaksa menabrak orang aneh itu dan akhirnya ia membanting setir ke arah kanan. Tapi sialnya dari arah depan juga ada sebuah mobil mini bus yang tidak bisa mengerem dadakan. Langsung saja body mobil Menma ditobrok oleh mini bus itu. Hingga mobil keduanya penyok dan kantung udara mengembang untuk melindungi tubuh bagian depan si pengemudi.

Tak lama kemudian situasi hening, tapi kepulan asap mulai membumbung dari mobil Menma. Hanya kendaraan milik Menma yang rusaknya paling parah. Lelaki berambut merah itu lalu keluar dari mobil dan langsung jatuh berguling di trotoar.

"Uhuk.. Uhuk..!!"

Menma terbatuk dengan posisi tengkurap.

"TOBI...!!"

"TOBI.. BUKA MATAMU UN!!"

"BRENGSEK... SIAPA YANG BERANI MENABRAK TEMANKU??!!" Yahiko berjalan garang ke arah mobil Menma.

Banyak orang yang mengerumuni tempat kejadian, termasuk para penumpang mini bus yang sepertinya terdiri dari satu anggota keluarga.

"KAU?!!"

Yahiko memberingsut kerah baju Menma dengan kasar. Ia juga membanting bahu Menma hingga terhimpit di body mobilnya.

"DASAR KURANG AJAR KAU!!"

 **BUAGGH..**

Satu pukulan telak mengenai pipi Menma. Darah segar pun sempat ia muntahkan dan Menma kembali jatuh ke trotoar, dengan tidak elitnya.

Meskipun ia merasa sakit. Tapi Menma malah tertawa,

ia mengejek?

Atau menyeringai untuk membalas perlakuan Yahiko?

 **BRAAKKK...**

Menma menendang perut Yahiko. Tak satupun dari saksi mata yang berani mencoba untuk memisahkan adu jontos, diantara dua lelaki kekar itu.

Perkelahian Menma dan Yahiko begitu sengit. Pelipis, hidung, pipi, sudut bibir, perut dan bahu, semua bagian tubuh itu memar-memar. Deru nafas keduanya saling berlomba, hampir 20 menit belum ada Polisi yang datang ke tkp. Semua orang sibuk, mereka hanya menonton dan mengabadikan semua kejadian melalui ponsel pintar mereka.

Tobi terkulai di jalanan. Deidara yang tidak bisa mengangkat tubuh Tobi, ia hanya bisa menemaninya saja ditengah jalanan sambil memangku kepalanya.

\--

\--

Yahiko akhirnya tersungkur.

Tak lama setelahnya ia bangkit, tapi Yahiko kalah cepat dari Menma. Yang menghajarnya balik, bahkan pukulan Menma sampai bertubi-tubi mengenai Yahiko kali ini.

Tubuhnya lagi-lagi terhempas di jalanan. Yahiko tidak bisa melindungi dirinya dari pukulan Menma.

 _"Perasaan apa ini? kenapa dia begitu kuat? kenapa wajahnya saat marah sangat mirip dengan Naruto-sama?!"_ Batin Yahiko, sambil meringis.

Untuk pertama kalinya Deidara melihat Yahiko tak berdaya dipukuli oleh orang lain, sekalian Namikaze Naruto.

 _"Siapa pria merah itu?"_ Batin Deidara penasaran. Dia heran melihat Yahiko dihajar habis-habisan oleh pria kaya yang arogan itu.

"Ada apa dengannya.. Kenapa tiba-tiba si brengsek itu bisa lemah begitu!!" Ujar Deidara.

"Kau begitu sok memperlihatkan kekuatanmu padaku! Tapi apa ini.. Kau, sekarang.. Tidak lebih dari sekedar lalat kecil bagiku!!!" Menma menginjak perut Yahiko menggunakan tenaga maksimal.

Tapi dengan berbekal sisa tenaganya Yahiko perlahan menangkap kaki Manma.

 **TAKK...**

"Kau??! Entah kenapa tatapan mata marahmu begitu mirip sekali dengan Naruto-sama"

Mendengar itu kemarahan Menma kembali memuncak.

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMA ITU DIHADAPANKU!!"

Menma menghempaskan lengan Yahiko dan menendang wajah napi bertindik itu.

"Aku tidak tau apa hubunganmu dengannya. Tapi kau harus tau!! Orang yang kau sebut **tuan** itu sebentar lagi akan mati!!"

Yahiko bangkit.

Yahiko tidak bisa mendengar ponis kemati untuk Naruto. Apalagi Namikaze Naruto. Kakak laki-lakinya. Saudara sepenanggungannya!!

Siapapun orang yang berani mengancam dan menyakiti Naruto-sama akan berurusan dengannya!.

Itulah sumpah antar Lelaki yang di ikrarkan oleh Yahiko hanya untuk Namikaze Naruto.

"Siapa kau!!.. Kenapa kau ingin membunuh Naruto-sama hah?" Yahiko mendesis. Ia mengeratkan cekikannya pada leher Menma. Entah dari mana Yahiko mendapat kekuatan baru untuk mencekik Menma kali ini.

"TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGANMU!!"

Akhirnya setelah adu jontos yang tidak dimenangkan oleh seorangpun diantara Menma dan Yahiko. Ambulans dan pasukan Polisis pun datang mengerumuni dan memisahkan mereka.

"HEI KALIAN BERDUA.. BERHENTI!!!" Polisi memisahkan secara paksa Yahiko dan Menma.

Dari keterangan saksi, polisi hanya fokus mengintrogasi Menma di tempat. Karena pria itu terbukti bersalah dengan menabrak lari seseorang.

Tobi yang menjadi korban tabrakan sudah dibawa oleh ambulans ke rumah sakit.

\--

\--

Yahiko dan Deidara, mereka diamankan didalam mobil Polisi karena mereka berdua merupakan buronan tahanan yang kabur dari lapas Konoha Timur.

Foto mereka bertiga sudah tersebar diseluruh Markas Kepolisian, jadi ketika ada laporan dari beberapa pihak mengenai ciri-ciri dari tiga napi ini. Maka Polisi akan cepat bertindak untuk menangkap Yahiko, Deidara dan Tobi.

"T'cih!!!.."

Deidara hanya menunduk. Tanganya terborgol, disampingnya ada Yahiko yang mendecih dan sesekali mengumpati kesialan mereka hari ini.

"Sudahlah Yahiko.. yang penting Tobi sudah ditolong oleh pihak Ambulans.. "

"Kurang ajar..!!" Amuk Yahiko didalam mobil Polisi.

Diluar sana Yahiko bisa melihat wajah tenang Menma yang sedang bernegosiasi dengan pihak Polisi. Dari kaca _dashboard_ mobil, mata Yahiko menangkap senyum miring Menma yang beberapa kali tertangkap basah tengah memperhatikan dirinya dan Deidara.

"Awas kau.. orang kaya brengsek!!"

\--

\--

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu untukmu?"

Menma berbincang santai dengan seorang Kepala Polisi yang nenginterogasinya di tengah jalan.

Arus kendaraan yang awalnya macet kini kian memulih seiring dengan pengaturan rekayasa lalulintas oleh jajaran kepolisian.

Menma membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor, ia tidak bisa pulang dengan keadaan kacau begini. Mungkin nanti Menma akan mampir ke klinik untuk membersihkan lukanya dan membeli beberapa potong baju baru. Sebelum Shion menaruh curiga padanya.

Benar-benar merepotkan!!. Semua rencananya berantakan hari ini, Menma ingin mengeluh di bar malam ini tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi..

"Aku mau kau bereskan kekacauan ini! Hapus semua bukti yang mengarah padaku, dan... Lepaskan mereka.."

Alis Polisi itu terangkat. Ia berdecak pinggang sesaat sebelum Polisi itu akhirnya melepas kaca mata hitamnya.

"Hanya itu?! Keinginanmu kali ini terlalu mudah... Menma.."

"Tidak-tidak.. Aku belum selesai, kali ini mungkin hanya itu. Lihat saja nanti, Aku masih akan meminta banyak bantuan darimu!"

"Baiklah-baiklah.. Aku paham, santai saja kawan.. Kau bisa mengandalkan ku :)"

\--

\--

bersambung...

 **Tolong maafkan ega T_T**

Alasan ega nggak ada mood buat lanjutin ffc ini taun lalu karena... ya, karena ada **Satu** **Flamer yang udah ngebuat hati ega baper banget!!.**

ega tau!. Sifat ega ini masih kekanakan banget... sakit hati hanya karena satu FLAMER kecil aja!!.. dan ega merasa down waktu liat ada flamer di sini pakek ngetain ega lacur lagi!!.. itu nyakitin tau nggak!! Mas, Mbak.. Adek dan kakak-kakak ku sekalian.. :(

Udah deh jangan dibahas lagi, T_T

hmmm...

Nggak apa deh kali ega rela didepak dan aniaya sama reader yang pada rindu sama ffc ini.. ega sebenernya nggak enak sama kalian yang pada nagih ffc ini dilanjutin.. dan seperti terror kalian sukses membangkitkan ega lagi

berkat teror kalian ega bisa move on makasi ya :)

Maafin ega yang nggak bisa konsisten sama kalian..

Tahun ini diusahakan ega akan lebih dewasa dalam menyikapi suatu masalah.. :)

Terutama untuk Flamer, :V iuuhhh~~

hus hus!!... pergi dari sini ya flamer jahat~~

 _kutipan terakhir :)_

Ega open Q;#A buat temen-temen yang kiranya mau menanyakan apapun tentang ff ini.. dan akan dibalas lengkap di chap berikutnya. bye bye.. :)


	20. malam yang lain

Warning : ( jika ada yang bingung, silahkan baca aja chap yang sebelumnya ya ) OOC, typo, eyd berantakan dan jauh dari kata sempurna.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : [ Naruto x Sakura ]

Rated : M

 **Aku hanya butuh kamu sayang**

\--

 **Apartemen Naruto**

Tubuh besarnya duduk bersandar pada sebuah sofa empuk yang ada diruang tamu. Cukup terhitung sudah selama 1 setengah jam, Namikaze Naruto beserta putranya berdiam kalem disana.

Sebenarnya _kalem_ yang dimaksud itu, hanya berlaku untuk bocah berambut pirang yang tertidur pulas di atas pangkuan Papanya.

Hawa tubuh Papanya yang sangat hangat malah semakin membuat bocah berkulit putih bersih itu kian meringkuk imut disana, karena sudah tidak kuat menahan kantuknya sendiri, Shinachiku pasrah bersandar lalu menempelkan sebelah pipinya pada dada bidang Papanya. Sedangkan pria pirang yang memiliki garis wajah lebih kokoh terlihat sedang sibuk berkutat dengan ponsel pintarnya.

Hari kian larut. Pantas saja bagi anak seusia Shinachiku, sudah tertidur pulas saat jarum pendek jam menunjuk tepat di angka sembilan dengan imbuhan beberapa menit.

Syukurnya hari ini nyonya besar dari keluarga Namikaze tidak datang berbondong ke apartemen Naruto, jadi putra tunggalnya itu bisa tidur lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Naruto yang awalnya sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya, kini ia mulai mengkerutkan alisnya cukup dalam. Naruto menahan dirinya agar tidak bereaksi berlebihan dengan tubuh yang menjadi sandaran ranjang dari putranya. Naruto takut jika nanti Shina akan terbangun jika dirinya terlalu banyak bergerak.

Sedangkan hal yang membuat lelaki pirang itu cukup gerah untuk mengerang dan mengumpat adalah sebuah email dari Tou-sannya yang baru saja masuk ke ponselnya.

Minato baru saja mengirimkan sebuah email kepada dirinya. Dan isi keseluruhan email tersebut adalah nama-nama tamu undangan yang akan hadir di pesta pernikahannya bersama Sakura.

Entah dari mana Minato bisa mendapatkan alamat email-nya yang baru, Naruto tidak begitu peduli. Tapi yang sangat dipedulikannya adalah isi dari email tersebut. Dimana daftar panjang nama-nama orang yang sangat-sangat tidak dikenalnya malah mendominasi undangan yang akan datang di pesta pernikahannya. Naruto berani bertaruh, nama-nama orang itu pasti kebanyakan adalah rekan bisnis, dan teman politisi ayahnya.

Huh! Tidak ada satupun nama yang Naruto kenal.

Minato tidak mungkin tau siapa saja teman-teman Naruto, yang pantas hadir di pesta pernikahannya. Dengan perasaan sedikit jengkel dan pikiran enteng, Naruto kemudian menghapus semua file yang Minato kirimkan.

"Aku tidak butuh semua ini!" Sinis Naruto kemudian.

Dan dirinya berencana akan menulis ulang daftar nama tamu undangan bersama Sakura. Calon istrinya itu juga berhak mencantumkan sejumlah nama tamu yang ingin ia undang untuk menghadiri pernikahan mereka nanti.

Tangan Naruto lantas meletakan ponselnya diatas meja. Rasanya sudah cukup baginya untuk menggenggam benda canggih berbentuk persegi panjang itu lebih lama lagi.

Dengan gerakan lembut Naruto lantas menumpukan dagunya diatas pucuk kepala pirang Shinachiku. Dan kedua tangannya mendekap tubuh mungil replika identik dari darah dagingnya.

Tanpa Naruto sadari. Semakin hari dapat ia rasakan sendiri, kasih sayang yang ia miliki tumbuh semakin besar untuk Shinachiku. Dia bahkan tidak akan ragu lagi untuk melindunginya dengan segenap tenaga dan memastikan jika bocah lugu nan polos itu tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik dan sehat agar tidak kekurangan apapun didunia ini.

Sekilas garis lengkung terukir dari bibir tipis itu. Senyum Naruto kian mengembang ketika merasakan hatinya berdesir hangat setelah memeluk tubuh Shinachiku.

"Apa, kau tidak pegal seperti itu terus Naruto?"

Naruto sedikit tersentak dengan suara khas milik Sakura. Tadinya sapphire kepunyaannya sudah mulai ikut mengatup karena kelelahan dan juga tertulari virus ngantuk dari Shinachiku.

Wanita cantik yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya mengurus beberapa hal di dapur, akhirnya beranjak menghampiri Naruto.

"Lihatlah dia lengket begini, padaku.." Balas Naruto setelah kesadarannya kembali.

"Iyah sekarang, Shina akan mulai manja padamu hihihi..." Sakura sudah siap-siap untuk menggendong Shinachiku, lalu dia akan menidurkan anak itu dikamarnya.

"Ayo kita tidurkan Shina dikamarnya.." Lembut Sakura.

Naruto malah sedikit terkekeh. Perlahan dirinya membuka kungkungannya terhadap tubuh Shinachiku.

Sakura yang menunduk dengan wajah yang sangat dekat dengan Naruto sekilas mendapat hadiah kecupan dari pria tampan dihadapannya. Wanita pinkis itu sontak terdiam beberapa detik.

Lantas manik hijau jernihnya menatap penuh mata sapphire lelaki kesayangannya itu.

"Hmm.. Jangan coba-coba" Ucap Sakura dengan pelan. Karena sekarang dirinya sudah berada dihadapan Shinachiku.

"Kau manis.." Balas Naruto lengkap dengan wajah menyeringai.

Melihat hal itu, Sakura jadi sedikit blushing. Dan ia menerror kekasihnya lagi untuk mengambil sang anak. "Kemarikan Shinachiku.. Dia harus tidur di kamar sayang"

"Baiklah.. Biar aku saja. Kasihan dia jika kita usik karena berpindah gendongan" Perlahan Naruto bangkit. Tanpa memperbolehkan Sakura untuk menggendong Shinachiku.

Sakura memandang langkah Naruto yang dengan sigap menggendong putranya menuju ke kamar tamu.

Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajah bahagianya ketika melihat Naruto makin akrab dan tak bisa lepas dari Shinachiku.

Suami idaman...

Dan akhirnya Sakura mendapatkannya!

 **BLAM!..**

Sakura sedikit menoleh ke belakang kala pintu kamar di tutup oleh Naruto. Sepertinya pria itu sudah selesai menidurkan anaknya di kamar sebelah.

Sakura juga sudah mulai beranjak tidur, sejengkal lagi rasanya tubuh ringkih itu akan menyentuh ranjang. Namun sensasi empuk yang ia bayangkan ketika tubuhnya akan terlentang diatas kapuk, seketika buyar saat sebuah tangan kekar menariknya begitu cepat.

 **GREB!...**

Sakura merasa sesak ketika Naruto tiba-tiba memeluknya. Entah apa yang merasuki pria itu. Tiba-tiba tingkahnya sedikit manja setelah pulang dari kediaman Namikaze.

Naruto tidak terlalu mengambil pusing moment pertemuannya dengan Menma yang terjadi hanya sekilas, saat mereka berpapasan di teras. Masa bodo dengan kakaknya itu. Naruto sudah sangat tidak peduli, dan dirinya juga tidak akan merasa diuntungkan jika pikirannya hanya terus tertuju untuk melihat gerak-gerik Menma.

"Naruto... Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin memelukmu saja-"

"...Ah?" Sakura mengernyit heran.

"-dan ingin menciummu" Lanjut Naruto sehabis dijeda oleh Sakura.

Naruto lalu menarik dagu wanitanya. Wajah oval yang sangat cantik ketika sapphire Naruto menelusuri setiap lekuk paras yang diciptakan oleh Kami-sama itu.

 **CUP!..**

Kembali Naruto menyambar bibir ranum Sakura. Kali ini cumbuannya mampu membuat Sakura oleng ke belakang. Tapi untungnya kedua tangan Naruto masih ada untuk memeluk kuat pinggangnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto melepaskan cumbuannya. Ia menarik Sakura untuk berbaring bersama diatas ranjang.

"Besok kau sudah libur kan?" Tanya Naruto. Ia berbaring ke samping dan menatap langsung wajah Sakura yang tidur dengan menggunakan tangan Naruto sebagai bantalannya.

"Iya, besok aku tidak bekerja... Bosku memberikanku cuti yang panjang, dia sangat pengertian ketika aku berkata, jika aku akan menikah"

"Baguslah... Kalau begitu besok kita bisa menyusun daftar nama tamu undangan untuk acara pernikahan kita ya.."

"Aku mau kita hanya mengundang teman-teman dekat saja.. Tidak apa kan sayang?" Ringkas Sakura yang juga tangannya tidak bisa diam. Selalu saja gatal ingin membelai pipi tirus nan seksi dari lelaki kesayangannya.

"Tentu saja, tidak masalah.. Justru itu lebih baik"

"Aku pikir, kau akan marah.."

"Untuk apa aku marah Sakura.." Kekehan kecil dari Naruto, semakin mewarnai obrolan ringan yang tercipta malam ini.

"Siapa tau kan, kau tidak setuju dengan ideku" Dengus Sakura. Yang semakin merapatkan jarak diantara mereka dan mencari posisi ternyamannya untuk tidur.

"Aku juga tidak suka jika pernikahan kita disaksikan oleh orang-orang yang tidak kita kenal.. Kau tau Sakura, tadi Tou-sanku mengirimkan daftar tamu undangan dan semua nama-nama orang itu adalah kolega rekan bisnis Tou-sanku. Tentu saja aku tidak mau pernikahan kita dipenuhi oleh orang-orang tidak jelas seperti mereka" Naruto mengadu dengan imutnya pada Sakura. Tentu saja ekspresi Naruto dilihat sepenuhnya oleh Sakura.

"Apa tidak apa-apa. Kita tidak mengundang rekan-rekan Minato-sama? Maksudnya mereka'kan rekan bisnis penting"

"Persetan dengan semua itu Sakura.. Aku tidak peduli, mereka tidak penting!"

Sakura mencubit gemas hidung Naruto karena jawabannya terdengar acuh di indranya. "Kau ini, dasar!"

Tidak mau mendapat cubitan yang menyakitkan lagi dari Sakura. Naruto lantas membawa tubuh Sakura tenggelam pada pelukan hangatnya. "Hmmm... Sudah waktunya untuk kita tidur" Gumam lelaki itu.

Beda lagi dengan Sakura. Ketika Naruto sudah mulai mengatupkan matanya untuk tidur dan dengan antengnya memeluk lembut setiap inci tubuhnya.

Wanita beramput pink itu justru masih nampak sedikit berpikir. Setelah mereka pulang dari kediaman Namikaze untuk menjemput Shinachiku yang dititip sementara disana. Sakura masih sedikit penasaran dengan beberapa fakta tentang keluarga Namikaze yang ia lihat saat berkunjung ke sana.

Terlibih yang membuat Sakura sangat heran adalah interaksi antara calon suaminya dengan pria berambut merah yang ia temui di teras rumah besar itu.

Sakura tau, Menma adalah kakak kandung Naruto. Hanya saja dirinya tidak begitu dekat dengan sosok Menma. Dan sepertinya Naruto juga sama seperti itu. Tapi kenapa?

Sakura pikir saat mereka, berpapasan dengan Menma. Bungsu Namikaze itu akan menyambut hangat kedatangan kakaknya, atau juga bisa sebaliknya. Menma'lah yang menyapa hangat Naruto.

Ayolah siapa sih saudara yang tak saling merindukan setelah lama berpisah selama bertahun-tahun. Pasti ada rasa rindu yang tak tertahankan ketika mereka saling mengingat moment-moment kebersamaan yang sudah terlewati.

Tapi nyatanya yang Sakura lihat diantara Naruto dan Menma, justru kebalikan dari bayangan indah persaudaraan penuh kasih sayang. Dimana sikap acuh, kekakuan dan tatapan dingin seolah tak kenal satu-sama lain mendominasi disana. Rasanya Sakura ingin menelisik lebih dalam, kiranya apa yang terjadi diantara dua bersaudara itu.

Apa Sakura berlebihan jika memiliki rasa penasaran seperti ini?

Jawabannya jelas tidak!

Sakura harus tau, kenapa Naruto dan Menma bersikap seperti itu. Setidaknya jika dirinya sebentar lagi akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar Namikaze yang adidaya tersebut.

\--

\--

\--

 **22.20 PM, In Hospital**

"Perbankan ini untukku!" Tatapan mata nyalang dari pria kekar penuh luka, membuat dokter muda tersebut makin gemetar saat ingin membersihkan lengan pasiennya yang berdarah. Sudah lebih dari 20 menit rasanya, dokter jaga UGD itu merawat pasiennya yang datang malam ini.

Tak hanya lengannya yang sedikit robek akibat plantingan keras Yahiko di jalanan. Melainkan sudut bibir, tulang pipi, pangkal hidung dan beberapa bagian bahunya mengalami memar-memar.

Harus Menma akui, perkelahiannya dengan Yahiko memang meninggalkan banyak luka. Dan sialnya jika Shion sampai melihat semua ini, maka Menma tidak akan tau raut wajah seperti apa yang akan istrinya itu berikan padanya.

Terlebih lagi, jika kita ingat bahwa sulung Namikaze ini sekarang tengah tinggal di rumah mertuanya. Wah! Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Miroku lagi, setelah melihat menantunya bonyok begini? Pasti cacian yang lebih menyebalkan dari nasihat Shion yang akan Menma dengar sampai telinganya memerah.

"Ano... Bisakah anda menatap ke arah saya tuan? Luka di pipi kiri anda akan saya bersihkan..." Dokter itu meminta ijin dari Menma.

Melihat wajah dingin pasiennya, dokter itu langsung tau jika pria dihadapannya ini sangat ketus dan dingin. Tidak ada rasa ramah-ramahnya sama sekali. Biasanya jika ada pasien yang berobat dengannya, maka tanpa dimintapun. Pastilah pasien tersebut yang membuka perbincangan hangat, entah mereka menanyakan sesuatu atau malah mereka menceritakan kejadian bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan luka yang dideritanya.

Nah pria ini?

T'cih! Dia sama sekali tidak bicara, kecuali pria merah itu menunjuk bagian tubuhnya yang luka untuk segera diobati. Hanya itu saja yang keluar dari mulutnya!

Sekali kibasan, wajah Menma yang tampan meskipun sedikit memar, menoleh tajam. Dokter berparas cantik itu jadi makin gugup. Entah kenapa disetiap tindakan yang akan ia berikan untuk mengobati pasiennya ini, dirinya malah menjadi sedikit ragu dan berimbas menjadi keliru.

"Sht!" Desisan Menma ditambah violet yang menajam. Menatap lurus mata dokter muda yang mengobatinya.

"Cukup!!"

Menma mencekal tangan mungil dokter yang bernama Hotaru tersebut.

Hotaru membeku ditempat, akibat tangannya dicekal kuat oleh pria merah dihadapannya. Lalu tanpa minat apapun Menma berdiri, urat kemarahannya mulai timbul. Menma tidak suka jika dirinya diobati oleh dokter yang kelebihan menghayal saat bekerja itu. Membuat semuanya jadi lambat saja!

"Terima ini. Jika saja ada rumah sakit lain yang lebih besar didekat sini... Maka aku tidak akan pernah menginjakan kakiku disini, terlebih di obati olehmu! Selamat malam" Ketus Menma. Punggung lebarnya menjadi satu-satunya objek yang di pandang oleh kedua mata bulat Hotaru.

"Apa-apaan dia itu!!" Hotaru baru meradang ketika pintu geser otomatis di ruang UGD tertutup setelah dilewati oleh Menma.

Ditangannya kini tersemat beberapa lembar uang kertas bernominal besar pemberian Menma. Bahkan rasanya uang itu lebih dari sekedar cukup untuk membayar tenaga dan alat kesehatan karena telah mengobati lelaki itu.

"Dia pikir dia siapa!! Seenaknya saja mencaciku seperti itu!!!... Semakin hari.. ada saja orang-orang aneh seperti dia! ah menyebalkan!" Erangan melesat dari bibir tebal nan merekah wanita berambut coklat bergelombang itu. Hotaru benci sekali mendapat jatah jaga sift malam jika ia bekerja.

Menma terdiam kalem didepan pintu utama rumah sakit. Ia sedang menunggu seeorang. Lebih tepatnya Menma sedang menunggu teman lamanya. Melirik pergelangan tangannya, rupanya Menma sedikit menegang ketika melihat jarum jam yang menunjuk angka sepuluh.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah cahaya lampu dari kendaraan yang mendekat kearahnya, langsung menyenter tepat ke matanya. Menma sedikit mendecih, karena dia benci cahaya yang menusuk ke matanya yang indah.

"Yoo!.." Sapa pria asing dari dalam mobil.

"Kau lama sekali, Sasori!" Suara berat Menma mengalun begitu indah.

"Maaf-maaf... Kau tau kan peraturan baru di kota ini, banyak syarat yang harus dipenuhi untuk membeli sebuah mobil" Ujar pria yang juga berambut merah, hanya saja warnanya sedikit lebih pudar dari rambut Menma.

"Aku sudah bilang. Katakan saja, aku yang memintanya! Dasar baka..."

"Jangan marah begitu... Kau ini kenapa sih, sudah untung bosku itu berbaik hati selalu memberikanmu kendaraan terbaiknya secara cuma-cuma. Dasar tuan boros! Berteman dengan cecunguk kaya sepertimu membuatku semakin muak.. kenapa kita bisa kenal dan akrab?"

"..." Menma melongos dari sisi Sasori, menghiraukan ocehan tak bermutunya dan ia langsung masuk ke kursi kemudi. Sasori yang berdiam di luar mobil dengan gesit berlari menuju ke kursi penumpang yang ada di samping Menma. Ia takut jika teman lamanya itu akan tega meninggalkan dirinya didepan rumah sakit Konoha. Sangat jauh dari rumah, apalagi sudah larut malam, Sasori jadi semakin ngeri!

"Antar aku pulang dulu! Baru kau boleh pergi kemanapun yang kau mau kawan.."

"Dasar cerewat!" Umpat Menma dan dengan tampang tanpa dosa. Dirinya memacu penuh mobil baru yang Sasori berikan.

Lelaki disampingnya sampai harus panik saat memakai sabuk pengamannya karena Menma begitu arogan mengendarai mobilnya.

"Wow.. wow.. wow!!.. Kau ingin bunuh diri hah!!.. Setidaknya jika kau mau mati, jangan ajak-ajak aku sialan!"

"Kenapa mulutmu sekarang lebih cerewet dari Shion hah!" Balas Menma dengan sengit.

"Habisnya kau makhluk sialan! Pantas saja kau selalu meminta mobil baru... Tidak ada satupun mobil yang akan tetap utuh jika majikannya itu kau!" Tuding Sasori secara brutal. Harusnya Menma melihat wajah Sasori yang kacau.

"..." Menma hanya diam. Dia tetap memfokuskan manik violetnya pada jalanan yang agak lebih lenggang dari jam-jam sebelumnya.

Teman Menma yang bersedia memberikan kendaraan terbaru, tercanggih dan termahal secara cuma-cuma kepadanya adalah seorang Miliarder muda asal Sunnagakure City. Menma mengenal baik keluarga Kazekage yang memiliki perusahaan otomotif terbesar di Jepang. Jadi kapanpun dan dimanapun Menma memerlukan kendaraan baru. Keluarga Kazekage akan dengan senang hati memberikannya pada Menma. Sayangnya setelah Menma mengalami dua kali kecelakaan secara beruntun dalam kurun waktu yang singkat, pria merah jabrik itu baru ingat untuk menghubungi teman lamanya itu.

Setelah mengantar Sasori, agar lelaki itu tidak cerewet. Akhirnya Menma menyetir seorang diri pulang ke Negeri Iblis.

\--

\--

 **Malam hari di kediaman Namikaze.**

"Harusnya kau pulang cepat hari ini"

Dua pasang suami istri dari keluarga Namikaze sedang bersiap untuk tidur. Tapi sebelum mereka benar-benar bergulat dibawah selimut, wanita berambut merah panjang ingin melaporkan kejadian yang mewarnai kediamannya siang tadi kepada sang suami.

Sedangkan respon dari suaminya seolah malas meladeni wanita merah itu. "Ada apa memangnya?" Ujarnya dengan nada lemas dan ngantuk.

"Tadi siang Shinachiku bermain kemari, lalu Menma juga pulang dan sempat berjumpa dengan Shina... Mereka berdua sangat akrab, aku sampai gemas melihat mereka.. Lalu Naruto dan Sakura juga ikut datang kemari, rumah ini jadi sangat ramai, aku tidak sabar untuk menunggu anak-anak mengajak para menantu berkumpul disini!"

Suara Kushina menggebu kuat. Lelaki rupawan disana hanya mendengus singkat. Ketika istrinya bercerita garis positif dari bayangan indah yang akan terjadi jika seandainya kedua anaknya akan tinggal bersama dirumah ini. _'rukun, saling menyayangi, saling melindungi dll..'_ bayangan polos milik Kushina!

Sayangnya di kepala Minato, pria itu justru berpikir keras untuk meredam segala kekacauan yang mungkin akan terjadi bila kedua putranya akan tinggal bersama mereka di rumah besar ini.

Mustahil sekali rasanya jika Naruto dan Menma bisa bersatu dan menjadi saudara baik seperti dulu. Mengingat ada dendam besar yang tersembunyi di antara mereka berdua. Dan dendam itu suatu saat akan membawa petaka untuk keluarga mereka sendiri.

Oh! Apakah hanya Minato disini yang berpikir sangat keras untuk mencari solusi itu?

Siapapun tolong bantu Minato!!

Pastinya tidak ada satupun orang, didunia ini yang mampu membantunya untuk meluruskan benang kusut kehidupan keluarga Namikaze sekarang.

Ditambah juga kegagalan rumah tangga Menma, masih menjadi pr besar bagi Minato. Raport kehidupannya masih ternodai oleh coretan tinta merah jika sampai Minato belum membereskan masalah rumah tangga putra pertamanya itu.

Bagaimana Minato bisa memberikan Menma kekuasaan yang melimpah jika anak sulungnya itu tidak memiliki pewaris layaknya Naruto?

Lelah memikirkan semuanya terlalu lama dan hanya dipikul seorang diri. Minato akan menyelesaikan satu-persatu masalah yang ada, dan hal pertama yang akan dilakukannya adalah mendesak Menma dengan ultimatum terakhirnya besok!

Mendesak putra pertamanya untuk bercerai dari Shion. Barulah setelah itu Minato menata ulang hidup Menma agar sepantaran dengan Naruto atau bisa juga berada diatas levelnya.

"Minato kau dengar aku tidak?"

Minato tersentak. Lalu lelaki itu berbalik menatap kesal istrinya yang tiba-tiba cerewet. "Aku dengar!"

Kushina terdiam. Perlahan-lahan wajahnya yang cerah jadi mengisut masam. Ada apa dengan trempramen suaminya hari in?

"Kenapa tiba-tiba, kau ketus padaku?" Sungut Kushina agak bingung.

Kenapa suaminya tidak bisa merasakan dan menangkap sebaran virus kegembiraan dan kebahagian dari dirinya?

Dasar pria kaku!

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara! Aku ingin istirahat Kushina. Ini sudah larut"

"Tapi... Apa kau tidak peduli pada perubahan anak-anak kita? Mereka bahkan menyempatkan diri datang kemari dan kenapa disaat itu terjadi, kau malah tidak ada?"

"Aku juga ingin menemui mereka. Hanya saja, saat itu aku masih ada urusan!" Atmosfir di dalam kamar tersebut berubah menjadi tidak mengenakan. Entah kenapa dua aura berlawanan saling berbenturan di kamar pasangan suami-istri itu.

"Urusan apa? Kau sudah menyerahkan semua urusan kantor pada Menma kan..." Ulas Kushina lagi.

Raut kriput halus timbut pada dahi Minato yang mengkilap kala mendengar ulasan istrinya. "Iya, tapi Menma tidak melakukan semuanya dengan benar akhir-akhir ini... Itu juga yang membuat aku ketar-ketir Kushina!"

"Kau terlalu menekan dia Minato, Menma sudah punya banyak beban, dan kau malah menambahnya lagi!! Kasihan anak kita..." Tuduh Kushina.

"Justru itu karena keinginanya, dan kau harusnya dulu tidak sering memanjakan anak-anak, lihatkan sekarang mereka semuanya jadi seperti ini!! Lemah, lembek, dan tidak bisa diandalkan!"

"Berhenti mencacati mereka Minato!"

"Kau yang memancingku Kushina!!-"

Dua pasang mata saling beradu, setelah adu mulut diantara keduanya. Violet yang mulai berlinang, karena begitu sensitif dan rapuh. Sedangkan dipihak lain ada sapphire yang menajam seolah siap menyayat setiap inci tubuh lawannya.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali hari ini! Diajak mengobrol baik-baik malah ngotot... Sebaiknya kau tidur saja diluar sana!!.." Amuk Kushina, lengkap dengan linangan liquid beningnya yang berharga. Tak seharusnya malam ini dirinya meneteskan air matanya yang berhaga untuk lelaki menyebalkan seperti Minato.

\--

\--

 **Jam 4 dini hari, apartemen Naruto.**

"Uchiha Sasuke? Apa dia temanmu?" Selidik lelaki kekar bertato itu.

Naruto masih memiliki setengah tato tribal dipunggungnya. Hm! salahkan saja dirinya yang sok sibuk hingga tak sempat mampir ke tempat penghapusan tato lagi. Naruto masih memeluk erat tubuh mungil Sakura yang menulis nama dibawah kungkungannya.

Pagi ini.. hmm.. Bukan!! Maksudnya subuh ini, dua pasangan kekasih yang sebentar lagi akan menikah ini tengah mengadakan diskusi kecil untuk menentukan daftar tamu undangan yang baru.

Dibawah gelutan selimut tebal, tersembunyilah dua tubuh anak adam dan hawa yang polos tanpa sehelai benang.

Sepertinya akibat kalimat _libur_ yang menghipnotis dari Sakura.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu semalaman hanya untuk melakukan (4B) legendaris yaitu : Bergelut, Bergerumul, Bercumbu, dan Bermandikan keringat hangat yang lengket hanya berdua saja!

Naruto tidak akan menyia-yiakan kesempatan. Dimana untuk saat ini apartemennya bisa dibilang dalam keadaan lenggang, tanpa adanya penyusup seperti Kushina yang menginap disini.

Dan efeknya, dirinya kebablasan. Sampai detik ini, tak satupun diantara Naruto atau Sakura yang tidur. Setidaknya belum ada kata _ngantuk_ diantara mereka.

"Kau meletakan namanya paling depan sayang~" Erangan manja dari Naruto yang setia menenggerkan kepalanya di belahan leher Sakura. Membuat wanita itu mendengus geli.

Bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah deru nafas Naruto mengalun lembut di samping daun telinganya. Hal itu semakin membuat Sakura gagal fokus kan?

"Cemburu hm?" Usil Sakura. Dirinya agak tengkurap untuk menulis. Sedangkan Naruto memeluknya, dan sebelah kaki panjang lelaki itu berada tepat diatas bokong sintal wanitanya.

"Aku tau dia laki-laki. Entah kenapa namanya tidak asing di pikiranku.. Tapi tenang, aku belum cemburu melihatnya.."

"Dia bosku.. Sayang~ Dia bosku yang paling baik" Tutur Sakura.

"Hanya bos kan?" Tuntut Naruto lagi.

 _'Kalau tidak salah ingat, rasanya dia itu sahabatnya Menma! Aku sudah lama tidak mendengar nama keluarga Uchiha..'_ Batin Naruto.

"Dia itu bos yang menyelamatkan keluargaku dari keterpurukan.. Aku sangat menghargai dia, bahkan lebih dari teman.. Sasuke itu sudah seperti saudaraku"

 _'Dunia sangat sempit! Kenapa Sakura bisa berurusan dengan keluarga Uchiha? hah~..'_ Batin Naruto lagi.

Naruto lantas mengerucutkan bibirnya. Menatap manik emerald yang berbinar saat menceritakan sosok dermawan Uchiha Sasuke, yang membuat Naruto sedikit cemburu. Aku tegaskan lagi, Naruto hanya sedikit cemburu!

"Kau tidak keberatan kan dia ada di urutan pertama?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Padahal mereka sudah menulis nama sampai di urutan ke 50. Hanya saja mata Naruto baru terganggu setelah melihat nama salah-satu anggota keluarga Uchiha yanga ada di daftar deretan teratas.

Naruto menggeleng kecil. Dan Sakura menulis lagi nama teman-temannya semasa kuliah, yang masih ia ingat. Teman Sakura adalah teman Naruto juga. Jadi, hampir setengah nama disana merupakan teman akrab mereka waktu kuliah dulu.

Perlahan karena usil. Telapak tangan lebar Naruto kembali mengelus pipi mulus wanitanya. Entah sejak kapan, Sakura malah kelihatan bertambah imut dimata Naruto. Setiap saat rasanya Naruto selalu ingin memakannya. Argh! Tenang Naruto, kendalikan dirimu.

Mendapat perlakuan lembut yang membuat kulit pipinya seketika merinding. Haruno Sakura kemudian menyikut tubuh Naruto. Bukannya membantu untuk mengingat. Lelaki itu malah getol dan lengket menjahili Sakura terus.

"Sakit kau tau..." Sungut Naruto dengan nada memelas.

Karena geram. Sakura lantas meletakan pensil yang ia pakai untuk menulis. Dan menarik wajah Naruto semakin dekat. Lama-lama karena keseringan diganggu Sakura jadi ingin membungkam lelaki itu sekarang juga!

"Berhentilah usil, dan menggangguku! Aku sedang sibuk berpikir, untuk mengingat nama teman-teman kita Naru~" Keluh Sakura.

Dan...

 **CUP~**

Sakura benar-benar menyumpal belahan ranum bibir Naruto. Lelaki itu sukses terbelalak, tapi ia sangat menikmati cumbuan mereka.

"Hmm.. gh!"

Naruto menahan kepala Sakura. Hingga kemiringan yang membuat mereka nyaman bertukar saliva sambil berbaring dan menindih satu sama lain.

"Nar~" Susut bibir Sakura sempat mengucap. Hanya saja Naruto kembali melumatnya, tidak membiarkan bibir mungil wanitanya bebas.

Salahkah Sakura sekarang. Sialan, si tuan mesum tidak akan melepaskannya lagi, seperti sebelumnya. Setidaknya Sakura beryukur karena sudah ada benih kehidupan baru di perutnya. Naruto tidak berani menjamah tubuhnya begitu dalam seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Ngh! Plah..." Ciuman terlepas. Sakura meraup ganas oksigen disekitarnya. Dadanya bergejolak mengisi ruang diparu-parunya demi kelangsungan hidupnya.

"He'eh!.. Kau sudah semakin pandai bergelut sekarang... Aku semakin menyukainya.." Naruto mengelap dengan seksi sudut bibir Sakura yang ternodai saliva mereka.

Tak bisa disembunyikan lagi rona yang begitu merah, mulai kentara di kedua belah pipi Mama muda itu. Kenapa Naruto selalu bertindak begitu seksi dan erotis dimatanya. Oh Kami-sama makhluk apa yang sudah kau ciptakan ini?

Selama beberapa detik, sibuk berkelana didalam alam bawah sadarnya, Sakura lagi-lagi terbengong ketika satu kecupan mendarat di keningnya.

 **CUP~**

"Kita singkirkan ini.. Lalu kita benar-benar tidur sekarang!" Titah Naruto setelah puas memonopoli semua hal yang wanitanya miliki semalaman penuh. Bahkan sampai subuh!

Atau jangan-jangan Naruto belum sadar jika dirinya mengajak Sakura bergadang sampai pagi? Ohh Tuhan! Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan cabang bayi, yang dikandung oleh Sakura.

"Tap-tapi.. Daftar itu belum selesai sayang!" Sakura, melongo ketika Naruto berhasil melempar kertas dan pensil yang digunakan untuknya menulis tadi. Naruto Melempar benda itu cukup jauh, sama seperti nasib pahit setelan baju tidur yang dilempar jauh-jauh dari pemiliknya oleh Papanya Shinachiku itu!

"Ushttt!-"

"Argh... Naruto!!"

"Jika kau bicara lagi, akan aku hisap bibirmu sampai bengkak sayang~ Bersiaplah!"

"Dasar mesum!"

\--

\--

 **Kediaman Miroku** , **waktu sedikit bergulir ke belakang.**

Shion menatap jendela kamarnya. Pemandangan lingkaran bulan sabit indah yang memancarkan sinarnya disana tak mampu menghibur hatinya, yang meraung khawatir dengan sosok sang suami yang tak kunjung pulang.

Harus berapa lama lagi ia menunggu?

Jam 12 malam sudah terlewat. Sosok lelaki yang dicintainya juga belum kunjung pulang. Kemana si merah jabrik itu pergi?

Sungguh hal yang paling Shion benci didunia ini adalah memikirkan keadaan Menma! Apakah laki-laki itu masih hidup?

Tentu saja laki-laki kuat dan bebal seperti Menma pasti akan berumur panjang kan? Hanya saja Shion harus sabar untuk menunggu kabarnya.

Berbekalkan kardigan hitam panjang, Shion mengamit lengannya. Seolah memeluk diri-sendiri. Karena keberadaan sang suami yang diharapkan akan memeluknya erat dimalam dingin ini belum juga kembali.

 **TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Shion menegang. Ketokan pintu kamarnya yang serasa horror membuatnya kaget. Pastinya yang melakukan hal itu bukanlah Menma. Karena jika lelaki itu datang, tidak ada istilah ketok pintu, melainkan langsung dobrak saja!

"Ibu.. Kenapa belum tidur?"

Manik kelabu milik Shion menatap khawatir pada sang Ibu yang berdiri lesu di depan kamarnya.

"Kau juga, sudah ibu duga. Kau pasti belum tidur hanya untuk menunggu si pria sialan itu pulang kan?" Sinis Miroku.

"Ibu... Jangan bicara begitu! Menma bukan pria sialan.. "

"Shion! Apa kau tidak lelah?-"

"..." Shion menelan perlahan ludahnya ketika sang Ibu bertanya sembari menatap lurus manik indah sang anak. Tiba-tiba Shion jadi gugup.

"Jujur saja pada Ibu.. Apa kau tidak lelah?" Ulang Miroku. Mereka berdua masih berbincang sambil berdiri.

"Maksud Ibu, aku harus lelah untuk apa? Rasanya tidak ada hal bisa membuatku lelah" Kilah Shion.

Disisi lain hidung Miroku malah sudah mulai kembang-kempis mendengar jawaban bolot anaknya. Miroku tau jika Shion selalu menutup-nutupi segala hal. Tapi putri sematawayangnya itu selalu mudah ditebak.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh Shion! Maksud Ibu, apa mengurus Menma tidak membuatmu lelah hah!!??" Lantang Miroku. Hal itu semakin membuat Shion mulai kecewa pada sang Ibu.

Lagi-lagi Miroku ingin menjatuhkan dan menjelek-jelekan Menma, dihadapan Shion.

Memang sih Shion dulu banyak mengadu pada Ibunya, mengenai masalah rumah tangganya. Akan tetapi tidak mesti Miroku setiap saat harus gencar mencacati Menma, terlebih dia melakukannya dihadapan orang yang sangat mencintai lelaki arogan itu.

 _'Kenapa harus topik ini lagi?'_ Batin Shion mulai sedih.

"Cinta tidak mengenal lelah Ibu" Lembut Shion.

"Persetan!!.. Selalu saja jawabanmu itu terus.. Ibu pribadi, merasa kasihan melihatmu Shion! Kau seperti pengemis, bahkan pada suamimu sendiri kau terlalu sering mengemis padanya. Yang jelas-jelas sudah mulai tidak peduli lagi padamu!!" Hari yang larut sepertinya tidak mampu juga melarutkan kegeraman dari besan keluarga Namikaze ini.

Jujur saja. Akhir-akhir ini Miroku kepalang sangat kesal dan sangat geram kepada sikap menantunya. Yang seolah memperlakukan istrinya layaknya hewan peliharaan.

Hal itu semakin jelas ia lihat semenjak pasangan suami istri muda ini tinggal di kediamannya.

Miroku sangat ingin menghabisi Menma, dirinya ingin memusnahkan makhluk keji berambut merah itu karena telah membuat putrinya menangis diam-diam didalam kamar sepanjang malam, saat Menma mengacuhkan dan selalu membuat Shion khawatir setengah mati.

Belum lagi pertengkaran-demi pertengkaran yang tercipta diantara mereka. Selalu menyisakan Shion sebagai korbannya. Jadi sudah mutlak manusia yang bernama Namikaze Menma harus segera dimusnahkan!

"Ibu rasa hidupmu akan bahagia, jika kau berani untuk meninggalkan si kepala merah itu Shion!.. Ibu percaya kau akan bisa mendapatkan laki-laki yang lebih baik dari dia! Percayalah ucapan Ibu, Shion.."

Tanpa bisa dibendung. Setetes air mata sepertinya terguling deras menuruni lelukan pipi mulus wanita cantik berambut pirang pucat tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa Ibu"

 **GREB!!..**

"Shion lihat dan tatap Ibu!"

Miroku dengan kasar mencengkram bahu putrinya. Sang Ibu berusaha meyakinkan anak tunggalnya untuk berani bertindak lebih jauh demi masa depannya.

Tidak tega rasanya Miroku harus selalu melihat Shion muram dan sedih. Bahkan sekarang Shion terasa lebih kurus di mata Miroku. Pasti putri kecilnya ini, begitu stress memikirkan kelakuan lelaki yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Bedebah kurang ajar itu!! Akan mati di tangan Miroku!

"Cobalah lakukan kata-kata Ibu!... Tinggalkan saja Menma! Kau tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit hati lagi!!.." Yakin Miroku untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Hiks.. Ibu aku tidak bisa!!" Shion mulai terisak pelan.

"Kau pasti lelah dan stress mengurus cecunguk tak berguna itu. Lupakan Menma! Cari laki-laki lain yang sama dengan almarhum ayahmu.. Laki-laki yang baik dan setia itu ada banyak Shion!" Nasihat demi nasihat selalu mengalun untuk putri sematawayangnya. Miroku tidak pernah berhenti untuk merubah garis tangan Shion.

Mungkin saja Shion masih takut untuk memulai. Tapi jika wanita itu takut. Miroku ada dan bisa mewakili Shion untuk melakukannya. Memulai hidupnya tanpa Menma itu tidak berat. Setidaknya pasti hal itu hanya berlaku untuk Miroku saja.

"Aku memang sering merasa sakit hati ketika Menma bersikap kasar dan bahkan memicu pertengkaran hebat diantara kami.. Tapi aku terlampau mencintainya Ibu.. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya! Bahkan untuk menghakiminya saja aku benar-benar tidak mampu Ibu!!"

Miroku membawa wajah sembab Shion kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Bahu kecil itu sedikit bergetar.

Menangis dalam diam adalah kebiasaan Shion. Tentunya dulu ia melatih dirinya seperti ini agar Menma tidak tau jika Shion suka menangis karenanya.

"Yaampun..." Miroku mengusap sayang punggung Shion. Untuk meredam gejolak kesedihannya.

"Ushht!!.. Jangan menangis seperti ini Shion... Ibu mohon padamu" Melihat Shion menangis serasa ada ratusan jarum yang menghujan ke hati Miroku.

"Ibu, aku ak-aku mulai bingung dengan semuanya... Hiks! Tapi aku yakin, aku masih bisa bertahan dengan Menma" Didalam dekapan Ibunya, Shion masih menangis. Miroku semakin iba mendengar penuturan pilu anaknya.

"Shion... Kau tau jika Ibu sangat sayang padamu. Apalagi hanya kau yang masih Ibu miliki didunia ini, harusnya ibu bisa melihatmu bahagia... Tapi jika seperti ini terus, Ibu juga akan merasa terluka sama sepertimu... Ditambah juga Menma, pernikahan kalian tidak memiliki pengikat yang kuat-"

Miroku menuntun Shion untuk duduk di ranjang kamarnya. Tentu saja Miroku tidak mau anaknya menangis sesenggukan dengan pose berdiri terus. Sembari duduk, Miroku lalu kembali menasehati Shion.

"-Kehadiran anak bisa memperkuat hubungan suatu pernikahan.. Tapi kalian, 'kau dan Menma' tidak memilikinya. Pantas saja Menma seperti ini... Dia seolah kecewa dan melampiaskannya padamu. Ibu tidak tau apa masalahnya kalian masih belum memiliki anak sampai sekarang... Tapi filling Ibu mengatakan jika kau mau berpisah dari Menma maka kau bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang Ibu"

"-Empat tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar.. Kau pasti tertekan selama ini tinggal di rumah besar itu" Miroku masih mengelus bahu Shion. Perlahan Shion mengusap air matanya. Ia mendongkak menatap Ibunya.

"Iya Ibu benar.. Empat tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar. Dan selama itu, keluarga Namikaze. Khususnya Menma dan Kushina Kaa-san selalu mengharapkan anak dariku.. Itu membuatku hampir gila jika mengingat-ngingat semuanya" Terang Shion.

"Katakan apa yang terjadi.. Selama ini kau hanya curhat masalah Menma pada Ibu, sedangkan hal-hal lain seperti besan dan keluarga Namikaze itu, kau seolah menutupinya" Desak Miroku lagi. Ia tak mau Shion masih menyimpan beban jika tidak mau berbagi sedikit keluh kesahnya.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakan Tou-san atau Kaa-san.. Mereka berdua orang yang sangat rumit" Sahut Shion.

Seolah belum puas Miroku kembali menatap lurus mata Shion. Demi mendapat jawaban darinya. "Dan lagi, Ibu punya satu permintaan... Bisakah kau menjawab satu pertanyaan Ibu ini dengan jujur?"

Shion mengangguk, matanya sedikit merah, dan jejak air mata masih sesekali membasahi pipinya.

"Apa yang ingin Ibu tau?"

"Ini hanya tebakan Ibu.. Sebenarnya sudah lama ibu memikirkan ini, semoga saja tidak benar... Tapi jika benar, kau harus jawab ya dengan jujur"

Shion hanya mengangguk lagi untuk meyakinkan Miroku, yang akan mendapat jawaban jujur darinya.

"Siapa diantara kau dan Menma yang tidak bisa punya anak? Ibu yakin ada satu hal yang salah diantara kalian... Tidak mungkin rasanya sebagai pasangan suami istri kalian tidak pernah memeriksakan diri saat terlalu lama tidak mendapat tanda-tanda punya momongan kan? Jawab Shion!!.."

Shion menggeleng lemah. Raut wajah Miroku jadi berubah. "Shion!" Lirih Miroku. "Apa kau?"

Shion bersumpah, saat ini ia ingin lenyap saja dari hadapan Ibunya. Lihatlah sekarang bagaimana reaksi Miroku yang sampai mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya untuk menyadarkan Shion dari lamunanya.

Iya, Shion melamun. Karena teringat akan perkataan Menma. Dimana Shion harus menutupi kenyataan jika suaminya tidak bisa punya anak.

 _'Tolonglah siapapun.. Bunuh saja aku!'_ Batin Shion.

\--

\--

 **Bersambung...**

\--

Maafkan ega yang sekarang lebih pro ke Menma wkwkwk.. habisnya ini salah ega juga, yang sudah membuat karakter Menma jadi begitu kuat. Jujur saja ega suka karakter orang jahat wkwkwk.. khususnya karakter yang ega bayangkan kuat, jahat dan kejam. Yeahh...

Ok waktunya Q;#A Yuhu~

Maaf jika agak panjang... ini rurutannya ega ambil dari riview bawah, ke atas.

Zene99 : ini sudah dilanjut kak, semoga terobati kekangenannya ya :)

Guest (1) : ini sudah mulai dilanjut ya, kyu~ merapat lagi kak :)

Narusaku29 : kyaaaa... apa kabar temanku? Hm.. moga kamu selalu sehat seperti ega~ makasi ya sudah setia menanti ega nongol dengan fic ini.. makasi banyak, mungkin tanpa dorongan semangat dan kehadiranmu membantu ega untuk menumpas para heters. Ega yakin, ega bukanlah apa-apa dan bukanlah siapa-siapa T_T

Guest (2) : siap! Ini masih on going kak.. kyu merapat~

Uyab4869 : makasi loh kak udah mampir dan selalu nungguin fic ini.. ega harap kamu nggak sampek lumutan kak :)

Namikaze Yohan396 : aduh sayangku makasi udah mau ngenain rasengan buat buat para flamer~ unch deh.. makasi ya :)

Stable. Wind. Roll : makasi udah mampir ya :)

eight heroes : hmmm.. umur ega ya? Sebenarnya ini pertanyaan sulit. Dan ega akan bocorkan umur ega disini, tapi kamu jangan bilang sama siapapun ya.. ini hanya rahasia kita!!.. kamu bisa kira-kira deh kalo misalnya anak kelahiran th-99 itu sekarang udah berumur berapa T_T ya seperti itu pokoknya.. dan inget ya ega ini seorang Cewek~

Adammuhammad980 : siapp.. kak :)

Awy77 Adrian : tentu saja kak, makasi udah mampir...

Guest (3) : masak sih? tapi kamu jangan salahkan Sakura, salahkan saja Ega : Karena ega nggak sengaja mengubuat Sakura terlihat jijik dimatamu.. engak apa-apa.. salahkan saja ega.

Guest (4) : salam NS juga ya :) makasi semangatnya ini sudah seperti lagu Fire~ bts wkwkwk.. membara sampai ke tulang-tulangku..

Guest (5) : yng nulis type your riview here.. terimakasih sudah bersedia mampir T_T sungguh mengharukan bagi ega karena masih banyak yng mengharapkan fic ini dilanjut..

Sempak tempur : terimakasih masukannya kak :)

Libra of Viking : terimakasi ya semangatnya, salam juga dari ega yang sama-sama tersesat di jalan yang bernama *author abal...

Z : masih berlanjut kyu kak merapat...

Re65 : yosh!!.. secepatnya kak makasi udah mampir..

R-kun Dynamite : siappp.. sabar-sabar ya :)

Guest (6) : tentu saja tapi sabar ya

Guest (7) : makasi sudah mampir.. tapi tolong bersabar ya sama ega :)

Ranindri : karakter Kizashi memang sengaja ega buat agak tempramental. Rasanya ega udah jelaskan alasan kenapa Kizashi begitu menyayangi Sakura dan sangat membenci Shinachiku yang notabena adalah cucunya sendiri... tapi kakak jangan maki-maki Kizashi ya, karakternya memang begitu. Namanya juga orang tua udah usur, jadi jangan diambil hati ya :)

Dan karakter Kushina yang kurang stabil, itu murni karena kesalahan ega. Alasannya, karena ega kadang lupa interaksi dan ekspresi para tokoh di chapter sebelumnya T_T aduh tolong maafkan ega..

CAR123 : cieee adek kecil udah balik ke ffn lagi ya.. gimana sekolahnya? Moga lancar jaya ya.. dan masalah fn darling in the beast yang kamu maksud itu kita lanjutkan kapan-kapan aja :3 udah chap 2 ya, tapi sialnya ega ketinggalan beberapa episod loh dari anime darling in the franxx itu~

Guest (8) : yosh!!! Makasi kak semangatnya..

Aprilia NS : kyaaa.. makasi buat kak Aprilia NS yang udah setia menunggu fc ini dari dulu sampai sekarang.. :) ega sangat terharu..

Guest (9) : ega akan usahakan :3

Nah sekian ya salam-salam ega.. maaf jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan akun kalian T_T yakinlah ega nggak sengaja ngelakuinnya.. karena ega anak yng baik..


End file.
